Recordando a los seres queridos
by DraognsIshshah
Summary: LAS TORTUGAS, SU HERMANA Y SUS AMIGOS ESTAN RECORDANDO ALGUIEN QUE PERDIERON MUCHO TIEMPO Y UNA AMIGA Y SU ABUELA DECIDEN LLEVARLOS A VISITAR LA TUMBA DE SU HERMANO, BASADA EN TMNT 2012 DE NICKELODEON.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es algo que se me ocurrió ya que me avisaron que falleció un Maestro que me daba clases en la "Telesecundaria Nicolás Bravo, Xalapa, Veracruz."**

**Está dedicado a el Maestro Honorio Pérez Navarro falleció el Lunes 29/IX/14 y lo sepultaron el día Martes 30/IX/14 DESCANSE EN PAZ, la verdad no me se la fecha de nacimiento pero lo queríamos mucho.**

**No soy dueña de TMNT 2012 pertenece a Kevin Eastman creador de las tortugas ninja y Ciro Nieli productor de la nueva serie de las tortugas ninja y ahora de NICKELODEON, y solo pondré esto una vez los únicos personajes que son míos es Jazira, Sara y Arthur.**

EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK

Jazira Walker caminaba distraídamente se dirigía a su departamento donde vivía con su abuela el único familiar que le quedaba, había salido del trabajo ya que se quedó hasta muy tarde estaba arreglando unos últimos papeles de su jefe. El señor Arthur Dickens era una reconocida persona que trabaja para ayudar a gente pobre de escasos recursos, Arthur les conseguía trabajos para que esas personas pudieran trabajar para mantener a sus familias y pagar el lugar en donde vivían. Jazira era su secretaria y siempre le ayudaba con el papeleo pero no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, Jazira estaba envueltas en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que su celular empezó a sonar, ella lo saco para ver quién era el ID le mostro que era Donatello, Jazira contesto inmediatamente.

"Hola Donatello"

_"Hola Jazira, ¿cómo estás?"_

"Estoy bien acabo de salir del trabajo me dirijo a mi departamento"

_"Oh si estas cansada hablo mañana"_

"No es necesario ya termine, ¿Se te ofrece algo Donatello?"

Jazira espero pero pudo oír al otro lado de la línea que Donatello suspiro, era raro él solo dejaba salir suspiros solo cuando estaba preocupado o triste.

_"Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿Puedo ir a verte a tu departamento?"_

Jazira sonrió sabía que Donatello se sentía de vez en cuando frustrado o a veces triste al recordar a alguien.

"Claro Donatello puedes ir, ya sabes que a mí no me molesta que me vayas a visitar le avisare a la abuela que vas a ir"

_"Gracias Jazira le avisare a mi padre y te veré en tu departamento adiós"_

"Ahí te espero Donatello salúdame a todos adiós"

Jazira colgó apresuro su paso para llegar más rápido. Cogió el celular y marco a su abuela.

_"Hola"_

"Abuela soy Jazira, te aviso que ya voy para haya podrías hacer algo de cenar"

_"Claro Jazira vas a tener visitas"_

"Si abuela nos va visitar Donatello por favor has algo para los 3 pasare a comprar algo a la tienda comercial"

_"Solo vendrá Donatello, no vendrá otro de sus hermanos con él"_

Jazira pensó por un momento, Donatello a veces traía algunos de sus hermanos de vez en cuando, pero por el sonido de su voz se oía algo triste ella sabía muy bien que iba a venir solo.

"No abuela solo vendrá Donatello"

_"Oh está bien preparare algo de cenar, si vas al centro comercial por favor Jazira puedes comprar una caja de té. Ya no hay se acabó esta mañana"_

"Claro abuela te veo en un rato Bye"

_"Adiós"_

Con eso la llamada se corta y Jazira guarda su celular en su bolso ella entra al centro comercial y compra solo lo necesario paga en caja, una vez pagado se dirige a su departamento, Jazira recordaba el momento en que conoció a Donatello, Raphael, Miguel Ángel y Miwa.

Flashback

_Jazira había salido otra vez tarde se dirigía hacia su edificio de departamentos, cuando unos punks la siguieron ella apresuro el paso para llegar más rápido a casa, pero no se había dado cuenta que se metió en un callejón sin salida rápidamente voltio los punks la tenía rodeada, uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente viéndola._

_"Señorita no debería estar aquí muy sola"_

_"Si señorita que le parece si la invitamos a una fiesta" dijo el 2° punk_

_El 3° punk se acercó más a Jazira y hablo_

_"¿Qué le parece?, si dice si señorita"_

_Jazira retrocedió no mostraba miedo por fueran pero por dentro estaba aterrada, ella se aclaró la voz y hablo._

_"No gracias, no me interesa ir a ninguna fiesta. Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir"_

_Antes de que Jazira pudiera irse el punk la había agarrado del brazo y la tiro al suelo, el punk estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando oyó el grito de su compañero. Él voltio para su sorpresa su compañero estaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo pero eso no lo había sorprendido frente a su compañero había una tortuga gigante, el 1° punk retrocedió de lo asustado que estaba no se había dado cuenta que había otras 2 tortugas detrás él rápidamente el 3° punk le grito_

_"Atrás de ti hay otros 2 monstruos"_

_El 1° punk voltea pero ya era demasiado tarde la tortuga de banana morada lo había noqueado con su Bastón Bo, el 3° punk solo vio como cayo su compañero él estaba furioso y saco una pistola apuntando a la tortuga de banana morada. Jazira se había sorprendido al ver 3 tortugas gigantes pero no tenía miedo de ellos, ella todavía estaba en el suelo pero cuando el 3° punk saco el arma Jazira se espantó. La tortuga de banana rojo gruño, mientras que las otras 2 tortugas se quedaron en el mismo lugar._

_"Monstruos como ustedes no debería existir, pero eso no será un problema me voy a deshacer de ustedes" Dijo el 3° punk sonriendo maliciosamente acercándose a las 3 tortugas pero se detuvo cuando la tortuga de banana roja solo sonrió al igual que sus hermanos._

"_! Porque rayos sonríen par de estúpidos monstruos ¡"_

_Jazira también estaba confundida al ver la expresión de las 3 tortugas sonrientes, la de banana rojo hablo al único punk que quedaba de pie._

_"Idiota quien dijo que nos vas a matar"_

_"Ya deberías decir buenas noches estúpido" dijo él de banana morada_

_Él banana naranjada solo hizo un movimiento de mano indicando adiós y luego señalo atrás del punk, el punk rápidamente voltio a ver atrás de él, estaba una chica con una armadura y tenía una máscara que le cubría la boca, Jazira se sorprendió la chica hizo un movimiento rápido y el punk ya estaba en el suelo noqueado. Jazira se levantó, las 3 tortugas y la chica estaban chocando unos 3 para su celebración, Jazira se aclaró la garganta ganando la atención de las 3 tortugas y de la chica que voltearon a verla._

_"Gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es Jazira __Walker__, puedo saber con quién tengo el gusto de que me ayudaron"_

_La chica de armadura se acercó y hablo con ella_

_"Me llamo Hamato Miwa y ellos son mis hermanos" dijo Miwa indicando a las 3 tortugas detrás de ella_

_"Mucho gusto en conocerte Hamato Miwa"_

_Jazira le tendió la mano para dar un saludo, Miwa estrecho su mano devolviendo el saludo a Jazira._

_"Puedo saber cuáles son los nombres de tus hermanos" dijo Jazira sonriendo, Miwa los voltios a ver y las 3 tortugas no sabían si era bueno confiar en ella, pero asintieron con la cabeza a su hermana._

_"Es mejor si se presenta ustedes mismo" dijo Jazira sonriendo a las 3 tortugas, la tortuga de banana roja se acercó a ella y hablo._

_"Me llamo Hamato Raphael"_

_"Mucho gusto Raphael" Dijo Jazira extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con Raphael el cual le devolvió el saludo, la tortuga de banana morada se acercó también y le extendió la mano para saludarla, Jazira le devolvió el saludo._

_"Me llamo Hamato Donatello"_

_"Mucho gusto Donatello" dijo Jazira sonriendo, ella voltio a ver a la 3° tortuga de banana naranjada que no había hablado._

_"Cómo te llamas tú sí puedo saber" dijo Jazira sonriéndole a él, la tortuga de banana naranjada solo le extendió la mano para saludarla Jazira le devolvió el saludo._

_"Te encuentras bien cariño"_

_"Él es Miguel Ángel, él no habla, antes lo hacía ahora no" dijo Miwa quien se acercó Jazira lo voltio a ver con una mirada triste, Miguel Ángel se había ocultado detrás de Donatello._

_"Oh ya veo, que les parece si les invito un bocadillo" dijo Jazira rápidamente cambiando el tema_

_"Disculpe pero si no lo ve no somos humanos" Raphael dijo a Jazira bruscamente pero ella no le molesto eso._

_"Si además la gente nos tiene miedo cuando nos ven" dijo Donatello preocupado y algo nervioso, Miguel Ángel solo se asomaba detrás de su hermano, Jazira pudo ver la expresión triste de Miguel Ángel._

_"Disculpe no me explique bien, me refiero a que los invito a mi departamento a tomar un bocadillo como agradecimiento por salvarme" Jazira dijo a las 3 tortugas y a la chica, los 3 hermanos se miraron, Miwa solo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a Jazira._

_"Señorita no me gustaría ser grosera pero no confiamos mucho en la gente" Miwa dijo a Jazira_

_"Me puedes llamar Jazira"_

_"Bueno Jazira además nuestro padre nos está esperando en casa"_

_"Oh comprendo que te parece esto llama a tu padre lo invito también, además yo no le voy a decir a nadie de ustedes"_

_Miwa rápidamente fue con sus 3 hermanos y empezó hablar con ellos en japonés._

_"Sore wa yōdearu anata no jōtaijō o toru ni nanika mondai ga aru to omowanai" (Que les parece no creo que tenga nada de malo tomar su invitación) dijo Miwa_

_"Sore wa futtokuran no tame ni hataraku baai wa, korera wa, muchū ni naru koto wa arimasen" (Estas loca no voy a ir qué tal si trabaja para El Clan del Pie) Dijo Raphael algo molesto_

_Rafaeru wa tokiniha watashi wa Reonarudo to onaji koto o yatta, okoranai (Raphael a veces me sacas de quicio, hacia lo mismo con Leonardo)_

_Anata wa sore o genkyū suru kenri o motte inainode, dama~tsu (!No tienes derecho de mencionarlo así que cállate¡ )_

_Watashi wa anata ga orokadesu idomu (! Me estas desafiando estúpido¡)_

_Jazira no comprendía nada de lo que decía Miwa y Raphael, ella voltio a ver a Donatello solo movió la cabeza, mientras Miguel Ángel seguía detrás de su hermano. Jazira pudo ver que Miguel Ángel se había puesto triste, ella claramente conocía esa expresión, es cuando pierdes a un ser querido, Jazira observo cuando Donatello se puso en medio de Miwa y Raphael._

_"Ima 2 o ochitsuka, Raph' re kanojo wa futtokuran no tame ni hataraku to wa omowanai kochō" (!Ya cálmense los 2¡, Raph estas exagerando no creo que ella trabaje para El Clan del Pie) Dijo Donatello tratando de calmar a Raph_

_"Anata wa mata, Reo no yō Donnie' re kudasaimasu yō" (!Que tú también¡ , por favor Donnie eres igual que Leo) Raphael dijo molesto a Donatello _

_"Anata ga Reo o bujoku aete shinaide, kare wa watashitachi no ani ya shidō-shadatta" (!No te atrevas a insultar a Leo, él era nuestro hermano y líder¡) Donatello dijo molesto a Raphael, ya que no le gusto lo que había dicho de su hermano fallecido._

_"afaeru wa kare-tachi no otōto o nozoite wa, kore hodo sukunai no sonkei no nen o motte iru baai" (!Si Raphael él salvo a nuestro hermano menor, así que ten un poco de respecto¡) Miwa dijo molesta tratando de defender a Leonardo que había muerto, Raphael solo se cruzó de brazos y miro para otro lado. Miguel Ángel solo agacho la cabeza al recordar lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano mayor, Jazira pudo notar que Miguel Ángel estaba llorando, Miwa se dio cuenta y lo abrazo para calmarlo, Miguel Ángel se aferró a Miwa abrazándola con fuerza y llorando en su hombro. Jazira se molestó con esto y se acercó a Raphael quien la voltio a ver. Ella le dio una bofetada a él, Miguel Ángel, Miwa y Donatello se sorprendieron al ver esto, Raphael también estaba sorprendido por lo que paso, Jazira empezó hablar con Raphael._

_"!Debería de darte vergüenza¡, tu hermanito está sufriendo y tú de seguro piensas en puras tonterías" Jazira dijo molesta a Raphael se molestó por lo que dijo Jazira y hablo con ella._

_"¿Quién te crees que eres?, !No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada¡"_

_Jazira al ver lo molesto que estaba Raphael, ella se paró firmemente frente a él._

_"Yo sé lo que es perder a un ser querido sabes, se cómo se siente"_

_Raphael se sorprendió al oír esto iba a decir algo pero Jazira no lo dejo hablar._

_"Porque yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 15 años y se lo que siente tu hermanito, porque yo también me ponía así al recordar lo que les paso" Jazira dijo tristemente a Raphael al observar su expresión triste solo se cruzó de brazos y voltio a ver a otro lado. Donatello solo suspiro mientras que Miwa solo movió la cabeza en negación, Miguel Ángel solo observaba en donde estaba, Jazira dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a donde estaba Donatello._

_"Me disculpo por lo que paso miren si no pueden lo comprendo, pero tome esto por si me quieren visitar a mi departamento esta es mi dirección"_

_Jazira les entrego un papel con la dirección de su departamento y su número de celular, Donatello lo cogió y se lo guardo en su cinturón._

_"Gracias discutiremos esto con nuestro padre" dijo Donatello sonriendo_

_"Claro hablen con su padre y si van a visitarme tráiganlo con ustedes para que yo pueda conocerlo" Jazira dijo sonriendo a las 3 tortugas, así las 3 tortugas y la chica se marcharon ya que en ese momento paso una patrulla de la policía. Jazira le explico todo al policía menos la parte de las 3 tortugas y la chica, ya una vez anotada su declaración, Jazira había llegado a su departamento explicándole todo lo sucedido a su abuela._

_Pasaron 5 días después del accidente Jazira había salido tarde del trabajo cuando recibió una llamada de su celular, rápidamente contesto para su sorpresa era Donatello que le explico que iban todos a su departamento, Jazira sonrió y le dijo a Donatello que le diría a su abuela que prepara algo para todos, después de que la llama se cortó Jazira le marco a su abuela diciéndole que iba tener visitas que hiciera algo para todos. Jazira corto la llamada y se dirigió al supermercado compro un par de cosas y las pago en caja y se fue directo a su departamento una vez que llego le ayudo a su abuela en lo que faltaba para la cena, Jazira escucho un pequeño golpe en su ventana. Ella fue a ver quién estaba tocando para su sorpresa eran las 3 tortugas gigantes, la chica y una rata gigante. Jazira sonrió nerviosa al ver a una rata gigante pero abrió la ventana para que entraran, su abuela había venido a saludar pero al ver a la rata gigante regreso a la cocina Jazira y los demás vieron extrañados esto, cuando su abuela regreso traía una escoba consigo misma Jazira rápidamente trato de calmar a su abuela. Mientras que Donatello y Raphael trataron de decirle a la abuela de Jazira que era su padre, Miguel Ángel y Miwa solo vieron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas al ver como Raphael y Donatello trataban de calmar a la abuela de Jazira que ya le había quitado la escoba mientras que el Maestro Splinter solo movió la cabeza pero se alegró ver que Miguel Ángel reía por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano Leonardo. Después que la abuela de Jazira se disculpó con Splinter. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar la cena que se preparó, despues de cenar se fueron a la sala de estar ahí los chicos y Miwa hablaba con la abuela de Jazira, que les mostraba un álbum de fotos de la familia excepto Miguel Ángel que solo escuchaba la conversación._

_"Señor Splinter le puedo preguntar algo" Jazira __dijo__ mirando a Splinter_

_"Claro Señorita Jazira que desea preguntarme"_

_"Bueno, ¿Puedo saber porque sus hijos y su hija no hablan mucho de su hermano mayor?" Jazira pregunto pero al ver la expresión triste de Splinter, él solo voltio a ver a su familia que estaba hablando con la abuela de Jazira._

_"No me gustaría hablar de eso Señorita Jazira" Splinter dijo tristemente_

_"Es que por lo que veo sus hijos y su hija no lo mencionan mucho, me imagino que era mayor. ¿Porque era mayor verdad?" Jazira dijo con algo de duda al Maestro Splinter voltio a ver a Jazira, ella vio los ojos de Splinter y pudo ver su tristeza en él._

_"Señorita Jazira solo le diré que mi hijo tenía la misma edad que mis hijos ellos tienen 15 años, mi hija tiene 16 años." dijo Splinter_

_"Oh comprendo, ya no preguntare más. Bueno, quiere un poco de té." Jazira dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, después de disfrutar todo esa noche, los chicos, Miwa y Splinter se despidieron esa noche Jazira y su abuela limpiaron todo y se fueron a descansar._

Fin de Flashback

CONTINUARA

**NOTA CURIOSA**

**Mi abuela se llama Sara de hecho esto también se lo dedico a ella y a mi tía Juaquina; esto también está dedicado a mi medio hermano Jonatan, espero sus reviews gracias.**

**Hola anuncio que tuve que modificar este capítulo de hecho voy a modificar los demás capítulos, ya que eh visto unas series y veo algunos errores que tengo aquí en mi historia más con los apellidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE JAZIRA

Jazira ya había llegado a su departamento y su abuela ya había terminado de hacer la cena en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño golpe en la ventana, Jazira fue abrir la ventana ya que Donatello había llegado.

"Pasa Donatello te estamos esperando" Jazira dijo sonriendo a Donatello.

"Gracias" Donatello dijo sonriendo también y paso a la sala mientras que Jazira cerraba la ventana.

"Espero no molestarte Jazira"

"No me molestas Donatello"

"Me puedes llamar Donnie así me dicen mis hermanos, mi hermana y mis amigos" Donatello dijo a Jazira ya que casi no le gustaba que le dijeran Donatello solo el Maestro Splinter los llamaba a todos por su nombre completo.

"Está bien Donnie será mejor que pasemos a la cocina, mi abuela nos preparó algo de cenar" Jazira dijo ya estando junto a Donnie

"No era necesario que hicieran algo, estoy bien solo con una soda era suficiente" Donnie dijo apenado ya que no esperaba que la abuela de Jazira hiciera algo de cenar.

"Tonterías Donnie a mi gusta que mis invitados tenga algo para comer" Jazira dijo sonriendo al ver que Donnie estaba algo apenado por esto así ambos se fueron a la cocina en donde los estaba esperando la abuela y se sentaron en la mesa a cenar lo que habían preparado la abuela, después que terminaron de cenar Jazira se había levantado a preparar algo de té para su abuela.

"Donatello, ¿Cómo están tus 2 hermanos y tu hermana?" la abuela preguntado a Donatello mientras esperaba su te.

"Bueno están bien Señora, Raph salió con Casey y Miwa está en casa con Mikey están viendo la televisión" Donnie dijo a la abuela de Jazira.

"Llámame Sara, por favor y ¿Cómo está tu padre?" Sara dijo a Donatello ya que no le gustaba mucho que le dijeran Señora.

"Bueno Sara, él está bien de hecho él está en casa también está meditando es algo que le gusta mucho" Donnie dijo algo apenado a Sara por haberle dicho Señora pero como el Maestro Splinter les enseño a respetar a sus mayores.

"Ya veo es bueno saber que tu familia está bien" Sara dijo sonriendo a Donatello en ese momento llego Jazira le entrego una taza de té a su abuela, ella la agarro con gusto luego Jazira le entrego una soda a Donnie la agarro con gusto.

"Gracias Jazira" Donnie dijo sonriendo

"De nada Donnie" Jazira dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Donnie, luego ella fue por su taza de café y se sentó en la mesa junto a su abuela pero ella y su abuela pudieron notar que Donnie estaba pensativo y se mostraba su tristeza.

"Donatello, ¿Te pasa algo?" Sarah pregunto él salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Sara.

"No nada solo estaba pensando, no se preocupen" Donnie dijo algo nervioso a Sara y Jazira que lo estaban viendo.

"Donatello tengo 80 años y conozco bien cuando alguien está triste" Sara dijo viendo seriamente a Donatello

"En serio no tengo nada solo estoy algo estresado eso es todo" Donatello dijo a Sara tratando de cambiar el tema ya que no quería hablar de eso en este momento.

"Donnie créeme mi abuela conoce cuando alguien está triste, estresado, preocupado y enojado" Jazira dijo a Donatello ya que sabía que trataba de cambiar el tema y parecía que ocultaba algo, ella lo observaba y solo veía como Donatello solo movía la soda como si jugara con la lata pero no alzaba la vista a ella y Sara.

"Donatello Hamato soy grande pero no soy tonta así que por favor dime que te pasa" Sara dijo seriamente esto a Donatello tratando de hacer que le dijera que le estaba pasando, Jazira observaba a Donnie quien dejo de jugar con la lata de soda y no alzaba la vista solo veía la lata de soda.

"¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano Leonardo?" Jazira pregunto tratando de hacer que Donatello le dijera algo de su hermano fallecido, Donnie solo asintió pero no alzaba la vista él todavía no volteaba a verlas, Sara se levantó de su lugar y fue a donde estaba Donatello y luego suavemente con sus manos agarro la cara de Donatello para que la viera a los ojos.

"Donatello es mejor hablar de ello es mejor recordar a nuestro seres queridos" Sara dijo sonriendo a Donatello, él con la mirada triste decidió decirles que estaba pensando mucho en su hermano.

"Es que mañana cumple años de muerto, no quiero hablar de eso" Donnie dijo a Sara tratando de pensar en otra cosa y no recordar esa escena trágica.

"Créeme Donatello es mejor platicarlo" Sara dijo tratando de que Donatello hablara de eso y no cambiar el tema.

"Es que no me gusta platicar de eso" Donnie dijo a Sara ya que casi no le gustaba recordar esos momentos cuando perdió a su hermano.

"Donnie que te parece esto, yo mañana no voy a trabajar puedo llevarlos" Jazira dijo a Donnie tratando de animarlo que le dijera en donde lo había enterrado y ella los podía llevar para visitar la tumba de su hermano, ya que sabía que los chicos y Miwa siempre estaban ocupados ayudando a mucha gente de maleantes que asaltaban, Donnie voltio a ver a Jazira quien le sonreía él solo suspiro pero la vio a ella así que decidió contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

"Es que... – se detuvo por un momento para pensarlo pero decidió decir la verdad - Jazira no te voy a mentir ni a usted Sara, mis hermanos y mi hermana lo queremos visitar pero no podemos hemos estado muy ocupados, pero lo hemos recordado mucho"

"¿Y tu padre que dice?" Sara pregunto a Donatello que volvió a ver la soda de lata y empezó a jugar con ella otra vez.

"Él no dice mucho de hecho en estos días él se encierra en su habitación o a veces se pone a meditar" Donatello dijo esto algo molesto con su Sensei, ya que él no lo quería recordar eso es lo que él veía cada vez que era la fecha de la muerte de su hermano.

"Tengo una idea háblale a tu padre. ¿Quiero hablar con él?" Sara dijo sonriendo a Donatello ya que esto le sorprendió, Jazira al ver esto solo se aguantaba la risa.

"¿Eh? Porque debo marcarle" Donatello dijo alzando una cresta del ojo en la duda ya que Sara quería hablar con su Sensei.

"Donatello háblale a tu padre y no discutas conmigo o me vas a conocer enojada" Sara dijo mirándolo serio a Donatello nervioso voltio a ver a Jazira, ella se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la expresión de Donnie.

"Créeme Donnie no te va a gustar verla enojada" Jazira dijo algo divertida esto ya que conocía muy bien a su abuela cuando se ponía seria.

"Está bien le voy a marcar, pero esto no me va gustar" Donnie dijo a Sara y Jazira, él rápidamente saco su T-Phone y le marco a Mikey para poder terminar con esto espero a que Mikey le contestara el T-Phone.

CONTINUARA

**Tuve que modificar este Capítulo pero como es muy corto no se me ocurre algo más ya que así lo voy a dejar así, ya que ando modificando los demás pero mi cerebro no me da más ideas para este Capítulo bueno me voy bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA

Mikey estaba viendo la televisión ya que Miwa estaba hablando con Abril en su T-Phone él se entretuvo viendo dibujos animados ya que no había nada interesante en los demás canales, de repente Mikey escucho su T-Phone vio el ID era Donnie y contesto la llamada.

_"Mikey soy Donnie, por favor pásame a Sensei la Señora Sara quiere hablar con él" _Donnie dijo a través de la otra línea esperando a que su hermanito fuera a ver a su Sensei.

"¿Mmmmm?" contesto Mikey levantando una cresta de ojo en la duda ya que no conocía a ninguna Sara.

_"La abuela de Jazira, para que me entiendas solo ve con Sensei" _Donnie dijo algo molesto a Mikey al no saber que estaba en el departamento de Jazira, Mikey solo lanzo un gruñido pero fue al dojo en donde se encontraba el Maestro Splinter, una vez ahí Mikey se asomó para ver si estaba el Maestro Splinter afortunadamente estaba ahí él estaba meditando como siempre lo hacía, Mikey entro al dojo y se acercó a su Sensei se puso delante de él. El Maestro Splinter noto la presencia de Miguel Ángel así que decidió hablar para saber que quería.

"Miguel Ángel, ¿Se te ofrece algo?" el Maestro Splinter pregunto todavía con los ojos cerrados, Miguel Ángel no hablaba solo movía sus pies incómodamente como un niño cuando está nervioso o quiere algo para llamar la atención de su Sensei lo viera, el Maestro Splinter solo dejo escapar un suspiro sabía que Miguel Ángel nunca iba a hablar él siempre para llamar la atención se movía incómodamente, Splinter abrió los ojos para ver que quería Miguel Ángel, él solo le enseño el T-Phone Splinter levanto una ceja del ojo con duda pero tomo el T-Phone y vio que era Donatello.

"Donatello, ¿Pasa algo malo?" Splinter pregunto algo preocupado al saber que era Donatello y tal vez tenía problemas.

_"No pasa nada malo Sensei, la abuela de Jazira quiere hablar con usted" _Donatello dijo tranquilamente a través de la línea para calmar a su Sensei, ya que su voz sonó preocupado pero el Maestro Splinter estaba confundido ya que la abuela de Jazira quería hablar con él así que acepto hablar con ella.

"Está bien Donatello pásamela" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Donatello, él en la otra línea escuchó que Donatello le pasó su T-Phone a Sara.

_"Señor Splinter habla Sara la abuela de Jazira. ¿Quería hablar con usted?"_

"Claro Señora Sara, ¿De qué quiere hablar?" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Sara, Miguel Ángel solo observaba y veía a su Sensei.

_"Bueno 1° no me llame Señora solo llame Sara, 2° no se vaya a enojar y 3° quiero hablar solo con usted dígale a Miguel Ángel que se vaya" _Sara dijo amablemente al Maestro Splinter ya que no quería tener ningún problema con él, esto extraño al Maestro Splinter pero hizo lo que le dijo Sara.

"Miguel Ángel me puedes dejar solo cuando termine la llamada te entrego el T-Phone " el Maestro Splinter dijo a Miguel Ángel asintió con la cabeza y se retiró del dojo, cuando Mikey llego a la sala para volver a ver la Televisión en ese mismo momento Miwa termino de hablar con Abril, ella se acercó a Mikey para saber qué había pasado ya que se dio cuenta que recibió una llamada e imagino que era Donnie, ya que Raph no hablaba para nada a nadie cuando estaba con Casey.

"Mikey le paso algo malo a Donnie" Miwa dijo preocupada a Mikey voltio a verla, él solo movió la cabeza negando, Miwa sabía que eso significa que no pasó nada malo a Donnie pero tenía duda para que le había hablado a Mikey.

"¿Entonces que paso?" Miwa pregunto con duda a Mikey solo se encogió de hombros pero él también estaba pensando en porque Donnie le había marcado y porque Sara quería hablar con el Maestro Splinter, él voltio a ver el dojo ya que tenía curiosidad por ir a escuchar lo que hablaba el Sensei con Sara en ese mismo momento Miwa se dio cuenta de la expresión de Mikey, ella sabía lo que significaba eso así que hablo con él.

"Mikey ni creas que voy ayudarte a espiar, Papa se va a enojar y además no sería bueno espiarlo él se va a dar cuenta cuando entremos y nos va regañar así que ni lo pienses" Miwa dijo dando una mirada seria a Mikey, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza a su hermana así ambos se sentaron a ver la televisión.

Mientras en el Dojo

"Está bien Señora Sara que me quería decir" el Maestro Splinter dijo amablemente a Sara.

_"Bueno Donatello me informo que mañana cumple años de muerto su hermano, ¿es eso cierto?" _Sara dijo amablemente al Maestro Splinter, él en ese mismo momento recordó que mañana cumplía años de muerto Leonardo y se había olvidado de eso ya que trataba de hacer que sus 3 hijos y su hija salieran adelante y continuaran con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Claro es mañana me había olvidado de eso Señora Sara" el Maestro Splinter dijo tristemente a Sara.

_"Oh, ya veo mire mi nieta va a descansar mañana, que le parece si mañana vamos a visitar la tumba de su hijo ¿en dónde fue enterrado?" _Sara dijo al Maestro Splinter ya que pudo oír la tristeza en su voz.

"La verdad no sé si sea una buena idea Señora Sara" el Maestro Splinter dijo algo triste y preocupado ya que le preocupaba como iba reaccionar Miguel Ángel, él oyó que Sara dejo escapar un suspiro en la otra línea.

_"Señor Splinter de hecho Donatello me dijo que él y sus 2 hermanos y hermana lo han estado recordando mucho"_

El Maestro Splinter se sorprendió de esto no sabía que los chicos y Miwa lo recordaba mucho y también lo extrañaban mucho, Sara al no oír que el Maestro Splinter no le contestaba decidió hablar con él de inmediato.

_"Señor Splinter, ¿Esta ahí todavía?" _

El Maestro Splinter salió de sus pensamientos y le contesto de inmediato a Sara ya que escucho que estaba preocupada por él.

"Si todavía estoy aquí, discúlpeme estaba pensando en algo"

_"Entonces que le parece además puede invitar a los amigos de los chicos"_

"Está bien déjeme hablarle al Señor O'Neil para avisarle de que vamos a ir a su antiguo hogar para visitar la tumba de Leonardo" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Sara, ella decidió hablar con él de que estaba de acuerdo.

_"Eso suena bien que le parece salir a las 5AM para que podamos llegar como a las 7AM"_

"Me parece bien pero tengo que ver si el Señor O'Neil va a estar libre en estos momentos ya que él trabaja" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Sara.

_"Espere mi nieta quiere hablar con usted" _Sara dijo ya que Jazira le había dicho que ella quería hablar con él, así Sara le paso el T-Phone de Donatello a su nieta en la otra línea Splinter pudo oír que Jazira le decía a Donatello que pusiera el altavoz.

_"Señor Splinter yo puedo pedir a mi jefe que me preste la combi de la empresa"_

"No creo que sea una buena idea Señorita Jazira" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Jazira, ya que no quería que nadie supiera de ellos y también porque no confiaba en muchas personas así que solo esperaba a que esta llamada pronto terminara.

_"Tonterías mi jefe no se va a molestar de hecho, me ha dicho que si necesito algo que con mucho gusto me ayuda" _Jazira dijo algo divertida al Maestro Splinter, él solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de la Señorita Jazira pero después dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Señorita Jazira no me gustaría hacer esto no me sentiría cómodo con todo esto" el Maestro Splinter dijo algo apenado ya que no quería que Jazira pidiera favores.

_"Señor Splinter para mí esto no es molestia" _Jazira dijo amablemente al Maestro Splinter pero esto a él lo incomodaba y quería que la llamada terminara pronto.

"Creo que no es una buena idea, mejor será otro momento" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Jazira, ya que a él no le estaba gustando todo esto y tampoco quería que su familia volviera a recaer, ya que no quería que Miguel Ángel volviera recaer en la depresión de nuevo, ya que estaba progresando mucho así que decidió que era mejor no decir nada más a la Señorita Jazira y que pronto terminara la conversación.

CONTINUARA

**Tuve que modificar este Capítulo también pero como es muy corto no se me ocurre algo más ya que así lo voy a dejar así, ya que voy a modificar los demás Capítulos pero mi cerebro no me da más ideas para estos Capítulos cortos así que así los voy a dejar bueno me voy bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE JAZIRA

Jazira al escuchar esto volteo a ver a Donnie al igual que Sara, él puso una expresión triste pero también pudieron notar su enojo hacia su padre al escuchar lo que dijo, Sara se acercó a Donatello le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarlo él solo le dio una sonrisa triste, Jazira al verlo así no pudo soportarlo así que hablo de inmediato con el Maestro Splinter.

"Señor Splinter, espero que me perdone por esto pero si usted no quiere ir, ¡no vaya! Yo llevare a los chicos, Miwa y sus amigos" Jazira dijo esto con un poco de enojo pero espero a que el Maestro Splinter dijera algo, ella volteo a ver a su abuela y a Donatello, Sara solo movió la cabeza en negación por lo que había dicho su nieta mientras que Donnie estaba sorprendido al ver que Jazira le había contestado de esa forma a su Sensei.

"_! Señorita Jazira no voy a permitir eso ¡" _el Maestro Splinter dijo molesto al ver cómo le había contestado Jazira la cual tenía una expresión de que no le importaba, ya que los chicos y su hermana tenía ganas de visitar la tumba de su hermano lo cual su padre no los dejaba ir, Sara dejo escapar un suspiro frustración al ver que Jazira estaba desafiando al Sr Splinter ella se fue del lado de Donatello y se acercó a su nieta y puso la mano con un gesto en su cara seria para que Jazira le entregara el T-Phone, Jazira hizo una mueca degusto a su abuela pero le entrego el T-Phone a ella, Jazira se dirigió a donde estaba Donnie él cual todavía no salía de su sorpresa al ver como Jazira había desafiado a su Sensei.

"Disculpe por eso Señor Splinter pero solo le diré esto hágalo por sus 3 hijos y su hija" Sara dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente que había creado su nieta con él, Sara espero pero pudo oír en la otra línea que Splinter dejo escapar un suspiro tristeza pero tranquilo.

_"Tiene razón Señora Sara, hablare con el señor O'Neil de inmediato y le llamare de inmediato a usted" _el Maestro Splinter dijo tranquilamente a Sara que estaba sonriendo y voltio a ver a Donatello que estaba sorprendido, pero sonriendo feliz de que por fin su padre les había dado el permiso de visitar la tumba de su hermano mientras que Jazira estaba contenta de lo que hizo su abuela.

"Está bien esperare su llamada Sr Splinter y no se preocupe por Donatello lo llevaremos a la alcantarilla más cercana para que llegue a su hogar a salvo" Sara dijo tranquila al Maestro Splinter.

_"Está bien le hablare pronto hasta luego_" Splinter dijo terminando la llamada así ella se acercó a Donatello y le entrego su T-Phone.

"Toma Donatello y tú jovencita que te eh dicho sobre esa manera de contestar" Sara dijo volteando a ver a su nieta, Donatello tomo su T-Phone y lo guardo en su cinturón luego volteo a ver a Jazira que solo ponía cara de inocente pero él al ver esto se aguantó la risa.

"Pero abuela eso no fue mi culpa, si me perdonas" Jazira dijo poniendo cara de triste cachorro lo cual Donatello no pudo aguantar y se empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Sara movía la cabeza en negación por lo que había hecho su nieta para que la perdonara así que hablo con ella.

"Eso no es excusa jovencita pero me alegro que alguien esté contento" Sara dijo ya estaba viendo a Donatello que no paraba de reír por la expresión que hizo su nieta.

"Bueno a mí también me alegra ver eso" Jazira dijo alegremente al ver a Donnie, él cual ya se había calmado y tomo una respiración profunda para poder hablar con ellas.

"Disculpen por eso es que me pareció gracioso lo que hiciste Jazira" Donnie dijo sonriendo a Jazira que le devolvió también la sonrisa ante el comentario que le dio Donnie.

"Bueno será mejor que nos sentemos y esperemos la llamada de tu padre" Sara dijo a Donnie asintió al igual que Jazira, así los 3 se fueron a la cocina cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a platicar un poco ya que tenía que esperar la llamada del Maestro Splinter.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA

El Maestro Splinter estaba en el dojo cuando había terminado la llamada con la Señora Sara pero estaba pensando si era una buena idea visitar la tumba de Leonardo ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte cuando estuvieron ahí, él voltio a ver su estante que tenía ahí ya que tenía una fotografía de él y Leonardo cuando estaba meditando juntos que Miwa les había tomado cuando no se dieron cuenta, él tomo la foto y la miro por un rato después la dejo en el mismo lugar salió del Dojo y se fue a la sala de estar en donde estaba Miwa y Miguel Ángel viendo la televisión, los 2 estaban viendo una película que les había parecido muy interesante, Miwa vio a su padre que venía a ellos ella le sonrió pero se pudo dar cuenta que su padre ocultaba algo.

"Hola papa, ¿Pasa algo malo?" Miwa pregunto a su padre el cual parecía si decirles o no, Miguel Ángel apago la televisión y voltio a ver a su Sensei también, él decidió mejor no decirles en este momento así que actuó normal y tranquilo por el momento.

"No pasa nada malo Miwa, toma Miguel Ángel ya termine de hablar gracias" el Maestro Splinter le dijo entregándole T-Phone a Miguel Ángel, él lo agarro y lo guardo en su cinturón pero luego volteo a ver a su Sensei, Miwa noto que su padre oculta algo ya que puede ver que está muy pensativo.

"Perdona papa pero ocultas algo y me puedo dar cuenta al igual que Mikey se da cuenta así que por favor ¿dinos que pasa?" Miwa pregunto a su padre, él volteo a ver a su hija ya estaba preocupada y también lo estaba su hijo más joven, él dejo escapar un suspiro mentalmente pero decidió hablar con ellos 2 para poder calmarlos.

"Estoy bien Miwa necesito que le hables a Raphael de que regrese a casa ya que también lo tiene que oír él, ya que tengo un aviso que darles a todos ustedes" el Maestro Splinter dijo tranquilamente a sus 2 hijos, Miwa voltea a ver a Mikey que solo se encoge de hombros, ella deja salir un suspiro pero le contesta de inmediato a su padre.

"Claro papa le voy a marcar a su T-Phone de inmediato" Miwa saco su T-Phone para marcar el número de Raphael ya que se había ido con Casey a vigilar y sacar su frustración ya que no aguantaba ver al Maestro Splinter y siempre peleaba con él así que decidió irse con Casey a las calles a vigilar como siempre lo hacía con él, el Maestro Splinter se iba a ir al dojo pero rápidamente se acordó de algo así que volteo a ver a su hija para preguntarle algo.

"Miwa, ¿sabes si el Señor O'Neil está en su casa?"

Miwa tenía duda de lo que su padre le había preguntado, ya que tenía mucho tiempo que su padre no había hablado con el Señor O'Neil pero decidió hablar con él.

"Claro papa acabo de hablar con Abril y el Señor Kirby ya había llegado a su casa"

El Maestro Splinter sonrió a su hija pero asintió con la cabeza y hablo con ella.

"Gracias Miwa necesito hablar con él, por favor háblale a tu hermano de que regrese a casa de inmediato" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Miwa que asintió con la cabeza así él se dirigió al Dojo para poder hablar con el señor O'Neil en privado, cuando Miwa vio como su padre se metió en el Dojo pero de inmediato regreso su atención a su T-Phone y espero a que Raphael le contestara, ya que a veces no contestaba su T-Phone cuando estaba peleando o algunas veces lo ignoraba para no saber de nada, ella dejo escapar un suspiro frustrante ya que le chocaba que Raphael hiciera eso pero espero a que esta vez sí contestara, Mikey solo sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de su hermana pero luego volvió a prender la televisión y empezó a ver la película que estaban viendo no le importaba que fuera a la mitad él se recostó en el sillón y se puso a ver la televisión de nuevo.

CONTINUARA

**Prometo que pronto subiré el Capítulo 5, es que las ideas a veces me vienen en la noche y eso me choca porque ya estoy durmiendo, pero no se preocupen por favor comente Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comentarios y agradecimientos en el Capítulo 6 XD o_O**

MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK

Raphael y Casey estaba sentados viendo las calles para ver si tenía suerte hoy en encontrar algo de emoción pero como siempre no había nada todo estaba tranquilo, Casey dejó escapar un suspiro pero voltio a ver a Raph que estaba muy tranquilo viendo las calles, él volteo a ver también las calles en eso pasaba una Señora con sus 2 hijos uno era de como la edad de 6 años que agarraba a su hermano mayor de la mano que tal vez era de la edad 8 años ya que se veía un poco más grande, Casey volteo a ver a su amigo y pudo notar que también estaba viendo a los 2 niños pero también noto su mirada triste al ver a los 2 niños ya que tal vez le recordaba a Leo y más en estos días así que decidió hablar con él para quitar el silencio que había.

"¿Qué quieres hacer Raph?" Casey pregunto a su amigo para poder hacer algo más, además de estar sentados en la azotea toda la noche, Raph todavía veía a los 2 niños que se alejaban con su madre pero no tenía ganas de hablar al ver que los niños ya se había ido con su mama volteo a ver a Casey.

"No se creó que no hay nada interesante hoy" Raph dijo levantándose de la azotea y caminar un poco para que sus piernas se ejercitaran, Casey lo siguió también ya que tenía ganas de estirar un poco las piernas.

"¿Cómo han estado todos?" Casey pregunto ya que tenía tiempo que no iba a la guarida y más en estos días ya que tuvo un partido importante de Hockey en la escuela el cual ganaron pero Raph de vez en cuando le mandaba mensajes para que lo acompañara a salir a patrullar las calles y él aceptaba con gusto se iba a alcanzarlo, Raph voltio a ver a Casey no entendiendo lo que quería decir él pero la verdad si entendía lo que le pregunto pero no quería hablar de eso en estos momentos.

"No entiendo, que quieres decir" Raph dijo a Casey y siguió dando vueltas en círculos para ejercitar un poco sus piernas, Casey solo volteo a verlo y dejo escapar un suspiro ya que sabía que se estaba haciendo el tonto con él.

"Tú sabes a qué me refiero Raph" Casey dijo tratando de razonar con su amigo el cual ya se había detenido y lo voltio a ver pero dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Si ya lose solo que no me gusta recordar ese día trágico"

Casey pudo ver la expresión triste de Raph ya recordaba mucho ese momento igual que él así que trato de pensar en algo para romper el silencio cuando se le ocurrió algo que tal vez le parecería divertido a Raph.

"Es raro sabes, tu haciendo un alboroto, Mikey no habla y Donnie siempre metido en su laboratorio" Casey dijo tranquilo a Raph, él al escuchar lo que dijo Casey solo sonrió ante el comentario que le hizo.

"Si yo soy más rebelde, Mikey es como si fuera un mimo y Donnie es más científico nerd" Raph dijo sonriendo viendo a Casey el cual le devolvió la sonrisa ante su comentario.

"Sabes debería ir y molestarlo diciéndole que voy a salir con Abril" Casey dijo divertidamente a Raph el cual empezó a reír pero se calmó para contestarle.

"Y crees que eso va ayudar si conozco bien a Donnie te va lanzar una mirada asesina y lo más probable es que se queje con el pulverizador que todavía está en la pared de su laboratorio" Raph dijo algo divertido recordando que el pulverizador en la pared y que Donnie trataba de volverlo a la normalidad.

"Sería divertido" Casey dijo sonriendo divertido a Raph el cual lo mira a él ambos tienen expresiones divertidas, empiezan a reír al mismo tiempo en eso el T-Phone de Raph sonó él verifico para ver quién era el ID al ver que era su hermana le contesto.

"Miwa, ¿qué pasa?" Raph dijo algo preocupado ya que Miwa se había quedado en casa con Mikey pensando en que le había pasado algo contesto, Casey se puso a su lado para saber que estaba pasando al escuchar el tono de voz de preocupado de su amigo.

_"Raph no pasa nada estamos bien papa quiere que regreses a casa de inmediato nos quiere decirnos algo importante"_

Raph rueda los ojos ya que no quería escuchar las tonterías de su Sensei en este momento pero le contesto a su hermana.

"¿Ahora qué quiere decirnos?" Raph dijo esto algo molesto pero escucho que en la otra línea Miwa dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

_"No lo sé Raph, pero papa está muy pensativo es mejor que regreses ya"_

Raph alzo una cresta ojo en la duda pero dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió para halla no antes de preguntarle si todos estaban ahí.

"Está bien voy para allá, ¿Donnie está ahí?" Raph pregunta ya que sabía que Donnie de vez en cuando iba a visitar a Jazira a su departamento.

_"No, él fue a ver a Jazira todavía no ha regresado"_

"Está bien, voy por él y nos iremos juntos para ver que quiere Sensei" Raph dijo a Miwa luego volteo a ver a Casey que lo veía algo extrañado.

_"Está bien le diré a papa que vas por Donnie y se vendrán los 2 juntos adiós"_

Con eso Miwa termino la llamada con Raph empezó a marcar el número de Donnie para saber si todavía estaba con Jazira e ir por él de una vez pero volteo a ver a Casey que solo lo veía.

"Raph, ¿Paso algo malo?" Casey pregunto a su amigo.

"No Sensei nos quiere a todos ahí y de seguro nos va hablar de algo aburrido" Raph dijo a Casey que solo movió la cabeza en negación, mientras él esperaba a que su hermano inteligente le contestara pero empezó a caminar hacia la dirección del departamento de Jazira, esto extraño a Casey pero lo siguió.

"¿Y ahora dónde vas?" Casey pregunto siguiendo a Raph que estaba esperando a que le contestara Donnie pero todavía caminaba a la dirección en donde vivía Jazira.

"Voy por Donnie fue a visitar a Jazira pero necesito saber si está todavía ahí" Raph dijo a Casey hasta que Donnie le contesto la llamada.

_"Raph ¿pasa algo malo?" _Donnie dijo preocupado ya que Raph nunca que le marcaba y él sabía que había salido con Casey.

"No Donnie, no pasa nada malo, hablo para decirte que voy por ti" Raph dijo tratando de calmar a su hermano, cuando escucho que Donnie dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo.

_"Está bien pero Jazira y Sara me van a llevar a la alcantarilla más cercana"_

Raph deja escapar un suspiro de frustración al escuchar a Donnie, mientras que Casey sonríe maliciosamente así que se le ocurrió algo y decidió decirle a Raph.

"Oye Raph pon el altavoz"

Raph voltea a ver a Casey que está sonriendo maliciosamente y comprende lo que quiere hacer, él solo mueve la cabeza pero pone el altavoz.

"Oye Donnie me preguntaba ¿si me podías ayudar en algo?" Casey dice algo divertido caminando al lado de Raph que solo sonríe divertidamente, en la otra línea se escuchó el gruñido de Donnie que le lanzo a Casey.

_"En que te puedo ayudar Casey"_

"mmm"

Casey pensaba en lo que iba a decir pero después decidió decírselo personalmente

"Mejor te lo digo haya"

Raph solo veía como Casey fastidiaba a su hermano ya que se aguantaba la risa pero decidió hablar con su hermano.

"Donnie voy para allá y voy con Casey, espérame ahí no te vayas" Raph dijo pero pudo oír en la otra línea que Donnie estaba refunfuñando, él solo movió la cabeza en negación y vio que Casey se estaba aguantando la risa también.

_"Está bien Raph te voy a esperar pero a fuerza tiene que venir Casey"_

"! DONATELLO ¡ no discutas conmigo y ya voy a colgar te veo halla adiós" Raph dijo desesperado a Donnie y colgó la llamada y guardo su T-Phone en su cinturón luego volteo a ver a Casey que estaba riendo un montón al ver lo que hizo su amigo este solo estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno Jones será mejor irnos, si quieres fastidiar a Donnie" Raph dijo con calma a Casey este ya se había calmado y voltio a ver a Raph.

"Está bien, ya me calme, ya nos podemos ir" Casey dijo a Raph así ambos empezaron a saltar en los techos en a la dirección de donde vivía Jazira.

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE O'NEIL

Abril y su papa estaban cenando, Kirby estaba hablando con su hija para poder animarla más en estos días ya que se ponía tristes al recordar a Leonardo.

"¿Cómo han estado los chicos y Miwa?" Kirby pregunta al ver que Abril juega con un poco con su comida la cual no le interesaba mucho.

"Están bien hace rato hable con Miwa, ella me dijo que todavía no ha podido hacer que Mikey hable" Abril dijo que todavía estaba haciendo lo mismo, Kirby no le gustaba ver así a su hija pero pensó en algo que había estado planeando para ver si así la podía animar.

"Abril que te parece si mañana hacemos algo tu y yo"

Abril levanto la vista hacia su padre que estaba sonriendo pero tenía curiosidad en saber que planeaba su padre.

"¿Cómo que papa?" Abril pregunto a su padre el cual le estaba sonriendo más al ver la curiosidad de su hija.

"Eh estado planeando algo, es una sorpresa" Kirby dijo sonriendo más a Abril que estaba curiosa por saber y quería saberlo en ese mismo instante así que pensó en preguntarle más cuando en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Kirby se levantó y fue a contestar ella dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

_-Genial alguien tenía que hablar en este mismo instante ya que trataba de preguntar algo, mmm espero que no tarde papa quiero saber que rayos ya me quede con la duda-_ Abril pensó luego se levantó y siguió a su padre y se puso al lado de él para saber quién le hablaba-(N/A: Los pensamientos de Abril o de otros serán así gracias).

"Hola" Kirby dijo contestando la llamada.

_"Señor O'Neil habla Splinter"_

Kirby se sorprendió mucho tenía tiempo que el Maestro Splinter no había hablado a ellos y él no había podido hablar ya que estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo así que decidió contestarle.

"Maestro Splinter, ¿Cómo han estado?"

Kirby voltea a ver a Abril que está sorprendida al saber que era el Maestro Splinter que le hablaba a su padre ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no les hablaba.

_"Hemos estado bien disculpe por interrumpir pero ¿quiero saber que van hacer mañana?"_

Kirby estaba sorprendido pero pensó que a lo mejor el Maestro Splinter quería hacer algo o planeaba hacer algo y tal vez lo quería invitar a la guarida así que decidió decirle que planeaba él.

"Planeaba salir con Abril y distraernos un rato mañana ya que voy descansar, mi jefe me dio el día libre"

Abril solo veía lo que decía su padre ya que quería saber lo que estaba hablando con el Maestro Splinter.

_-¿Que estará planeando el Maestro Splinter?-_

_"Como sabrá mañana cumple años de muerto Leonardo"_

"Oh si, también nos estábamos acordando" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, ya que sabía que Leonardo cumplía años de muerto mañana y en estas fechas los chicos, Miwa y Abril lo recordaban mucho.

_-"De que estarán hablando, mejor voy a averiguar"-_

Abril agarro su T-Phone y le mando un mensaje a Miwa para saber si ella sabía de algo de lo que estaba pasando.

_***Miwa ¿sabes que planea el Maestro Splinter?***_

_**+No, ¿Porque?+**_

_***Está hablando con mi padre preguntando que vamos hacer mañana***_

_**+Ahorita que lo pienso, lo he visto raro. Hace rato hablo Donnie+**_

_***¿Que le habrá dicho?***_

_**+No lo sé, lo más probable es que hablo con Jazira, pero mi padre dice que tiene algo que decirnos pero eso es cuando estemos todos juntos, ya que Donnie y Raph no están aquí+**_

_***Espera mi papa está diciendo algo voy a oír***_

Abril dejo de mandar mensajes y se acercó a su padre para poder oír lo que decían y también para saber de qué estaban hablando y que planeaba el Maestro Splinter.

CONTINUARA

**Como dije antes estoy modificando los capítulos del 1 al 6 ya que se me ocurrieron algunas ideas cuando los leía así que los empecé a modificar pero no los voy a borrar bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón, perdón y perdón si me tarde pero he estado ocupada y mi cerebro no me quiere dar ideas esta rebelde XD.**

EL DEPARTAMENTO DE O'NEIL

_"Como vera, ¿recuerda a Jazira?"_

Kirby solo sonrió ya que si recordaba a Jazira, cuando la había encontrado en la calle que iba con Abril a comer con Murakami San a su restaurante, ella había saludo a Abril luego pero de verlo se presentó con él ya que no la conocía, él le devolvió el saludo y también se presentó con ella diciéndole que era el padre de Abril.

"Claro que la recuerdo, Maestro Splinter le hablo" Kirby dijo sonriendo al Maestro Splinter, Abril solo esperaba que su padre le diera una clave para entender que planeaba Splinter.

_"No en realidad la Señora Sara hablo conmigo le dijo a Donatello que me marcara y luego la Señorita Jazira hablo conmigo"_

"Oh, ya veo entonces ¿qué le dijo?" Kirby pregunto y luego volteo a ver a Abril que le sonrío esperando a que el Maestro Splinter le dijera que había planeado.

_"La señora Sara y Jazira quieren llevar a mis 3 hijos, Miwa, Abril y Casey a visitar la tumba de Leonardo"_

"Ya veo estoy de acuerdo con ella" Kirby dijo sonriendo más y luego volteo a ver a su hija y le hizo una señal para que le trajera una pluma y un cuaderno para escribir, Abril asintió con la cabeza y hace caso a su padre y va a buscar lo que le pidió, ella llega con las cosas y se las entrega a su padre.

_"Está de acuerdo Señor O'Neil para que le hable a la Señorita Jazira"_

"Claro es más yo puedo llevar a Miwa, conmigo y Abril y también a Casey" Kirby dijo amablemente al Maestro Splinter.

_"Me parece bien, ella le va pedir a su jefe la combi de la empresa para poder llevar a mis 3 hijos, yo y la Señora Sara"_

"Está bien a ¿qué hora planeaban salir?" Kirby pregunto al Maestro Splinter para saber él también y así listarse con Abril y que le dijera también a Casey.

_"Ellas dicen que a las 5AM para poder llegar halla como a las 7AM"_

Kirby pensó por un momento ya que él podría ponerse de acuerdo con Jazira para llevar algo, ya que es mejor que se queden en su antiguo hogar para descansar pero necesitaban llevar comida, ya que no había ido para halla en estos días por su trabajo y no había comprado comida para dejar halla en su antiguo hogar.

"Maestro Splinter yo le puedo hablar a la Señorita Jazira así me pondría de acuerdo con ella para llevar algo de comida, ya que estado muy ocupado en mi trabajo y no eh podido comprar nada" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, esto sorprendió mucho a Abril ya que su padre no le daba ninguna pista, él espero a que el Maestro Splinter le contestara y también que opinaba.

_"Está bien, yo tengo que hablar con mis hijos y Miwa para decirles que vamos a visitar la tumba de su hermano"_

Kirby sonrío al escuchar lo que le había dicho el Maestro Splinter, mientras que Abril solo se le queda viendo muy confundida pero decidió contestarle de inmediato.

"Está bien hable con ellos primero y yo le hablare a Jazira cuando termine de hablar con ella le aviso Maestro Splinter"

_"Se lo agradecería mucho, por favor avíseme para poder saber en que quedaron"_

"Claro no se preocupe, yo ahorita le marco" Kirby dijo amablemente al Maestro Splinter que ya había colgado con eso termino la llamada y empezó marcar el número de celular de Jazira, mientras que Abril lo observaba ya que quería saber que paso así que decidió preguntarle.

"Papa, ¿Que paso?"

Kirby voltea ver a Abril quien la miraba para que le diera respuestas de lo sucedido, pero él solo sonrió a su hija para poder calmarla así que decidió hablar con ella.

"Nada hija ahorita te digo, nada más te puedo decir que nuestros planes incluye a los chicos, Miwa y Casey también"

Abril estaba confundida pero decidió seguir hablar con su padre todavía.

"Papa por lo menos puedo saber, ¿que planean tú y el Maestro Splinter?"

Kirby se quedó pensativo era mejor discutir todo esto con los chicos en la guarida con todos ahí, así que decidió colgar ya que le iba a marcar a Jazira pero mejor le empezó a marcar al Maestro Splinter y luego voltio a ver a su hija para decirle algo.

"Abril hazme un favor márcale a Jazira y dile que nos vea en la guarida de los chicos, ah por favor márcale a Casey y que también vaya a la guarida"

Abril hizo caso de lo que dijo su padre y fue a buscar su mochila ya que ahí tenía su T-Phone para márcale a Donnie, ya que se acordó que Miwa le dijo que estaba en el departamento de Jazira.

"Claro papa ahorita le marco a Jazira y le mando un mensaje a Casey"

Kirby veía como Abril fue a su cuarto y luego regreso y le marco a Donnie espero que le contestara mientras que él espero a que le contestara la llamada el Maestro Splinter.

_"Señor O'Neil ya le marco a Jazira"_

"No, le marcaba para decirle que todos vamos a la guarida y le decimos a los chicos nuestro planes"

Kirby espero a que el Maestro Splinter le dijera algo ya que era mejor apoyarlo y no dejarlo solo en estos momentos, ya que sabía que todos iban a estar sorprendidos ante esto así que decidió mejor apoyarlo.

_"Está bien es mejor hablarlo todos juntos, lo espero aquí Señor O'Neil"_

"Claro lo veo en la guarida bye"

_"Hasta luego Señor O'Neil"_

Así Kirby termino la llamada luego fue junto Abril para oír que le decía a Donnie, ya que estaba ahí en el Departamento de Jazira.

_"Hola Abril"_

"Hola Donnie, oye mi papa quiere hablar con Jazira me la puedes pasar" Abril dijo sonriendo a su papa que ya estaba al lado de ella, él también le devolvió la sonrisa.

_"Claro Abril ahorita te la paso"_

Abril le entrego su T-Phone a su padre al igual que en la otra línea se oía que Donnie le pasaba su T-Phone a Jazira también.

_"Hola"_

"Hola Señorita Jazira habla Kirby O'Neil soy el padre de Abril y amigo de los chicos" Kirby dijo amablemente a Jazira la cual empezó a reír ya que pensaba que no se acordaba de él.

_"Claro que me acuerdo de usted en que le puedo ayudar"_

"De hecho ya se lo que planean me dijo el Maestro Splinter, así que pensé que era mejor decirlos a todos en la guarida que le parece Señorita Jazira"

_"Oh ya veo, está bien Donatello está aquí nada más esperamos a Raphael y Casey a que vengan y nos vamos todos juntos a la casa de los chicos"_

Kirby sonrío al escuchar que Jazira estaba de acuerdo con él luego volteo a ver a Abril que todavía tenía curiosidad en los planes de él y el Maestro Splinter.

"Está bien, dígale a Casey que las acompañe nos veremos halla y planearemos que vamos a llevar"

_"Está bien, Señor Kirby lo veremos halla bye"_

Así termino la llamada Kirby ve a su hija que todavía seguía con la duda pero luego le entrego su T-Phone y hablo con ella.

"Abril vamos a la guarida ah y ya no es necesario que le mandes un mensaje a Casey"

Abril tomo su T-Phone pero dejó escapar un suspiro ya que sabía con quién estaba Casey.

"Esta con Raph verdad"

"Si, vete arreglando nos vamos a la guarida"

Kirby solo sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de su hija, Abril asiente con la cabeza a su padre va a su habitación para arreglarse y llevar una sudadera, después de eso ambos salen de su departamento y se suben a la combi para ir a la guarida.

CONTINUARA

_**Quisiera a agradecer yukio87 por su comentario y no te preocupes si sabrás como murió Leo prometo que pronto subiré el Capítulo 7 y 8.**_

**LEO 2012:** Oye porque yo tengo que morir y mis hermanos tienen que sufrir.

_**DRAGONSISHSHAH:**_ Yo no tengo la culpa además la idea fue a gracias a él y todo por qué leí una historia sobre él que moría-(señalo a Leo 2003 que llega a estar junto a nosotros 2)-por eso se me ocurrió y más cuando me dijeron sobre lo de mi Maestro así que se me ocurrió más esto, así que deja de quejarte Leo 2012.

**LEONARDO 2003:** Yo que tengo ver con esto, además estoy de acuerdo con él en lo que haces me parece un poco injusto DragonsIshshah.

Lo veo fijamente a los ojos estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando escuche 3 gritos detrás de mí.

**MIWA, RAPH y DONNIE 2012:** ¡DragonsIshshah ven aquí!

_**DRAGONSISHSHAH:**_ o_O ups mejor me voy, Mikey 2012 puedes terminar por mí porfa.

**MIKEY 2012:** No, yo también quiero hacer lo mismo que mis hermanos y Miwa.

_**DRAGONSISHSHAH:**_ o_O Está bien, Mikey del 2003 siiiii.

**MIKEY 2003:** Claro ya vete por que se ven muy enojados contigo.

_**DRAGONSISHSHAH:**_ Gracias me voy ¡aaaaaaaaa!

Salgo corriendo y los demás vienen detrás de mí con todas sus armas ya que quieren matarme.

**MIKEY 2003:** Bueno mande sus Reviews.

¡BOM!

Se escucha en la cocina de la guarida por suerte los 2 Maestros Splinters no están aquí ya que fueron a Japón a meditar, ya que somos muchos aquí y no pueden meditar muy bien con mucho escándalo que hacemos todos juntos.

**RAPH Y DON 2003:** ¡MIKEY!

**MIKEY 2003:** ¡SI FUNCIONO! XD

**LEO 2003:** Mikey corre porque no te voy ayudar en este desastre.

**MIKEY 2003:** o_O Oh-uh ya me voy.

Corre Mikey 2003 junto a mí y los demás vienen detrás de nosotros queriéndonos matar a los 2.

**RAPH 2003:** ¡VEN ACA TE VOY A MATAR Y A ELLA TAMBIEN SI HACE UNA HISTORIA ASÍ DE MI HERMANO!

**DON 2003:** ¡MIKEY REGRESA¡

_**DRAGONSISHSHAH**_** y MIKEY 2003:** ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Gritamos yo esquivo una sai de alguno de los 2 Raphaels no sé quién pero no tengo tiempo de ver ya que tengo que correr por mi vida.

_**DRAGONSISHSHAH:**_ YO NO LES HISE NADA A USTEDES.

**TODOS JUNTOS:** ¡VENGA ACA!

**LEO 2012:** ¿Qué crees que le hagan a los 2?

**LEO 2003:** No lo sé, mejor no despedimos te parece al mismo tiempo.

**LEO 2012:** Claro está bien.

**LEO 2003 y ****LEO 2012****:** Adiós manden sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

ES BUENO CAMBIARSE DE CASA YA QUE TE DA IDEAS PARA PODER ESCRIBIR MAS, COMO NO EH VISTO MUCHO LA TV ME DA MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR MI HISTORIA, DESCUBRIMOS QUE TENEMOS MEGACABLE Y "¡**Lo Malo!" **ES QUE NO TIENE EL NICKELODEON PARA VER LAS TORTUGAS NINJA Y LO OTRO ES QUE NO ME PUEDO VOLAR LA SEÑAL DE INTERNET YA QUE TODAS SON WPA Y SON PRIVADAS. "**¡Y LO PEOR!" **ES QUE NUNCA VOY TENER MI PROPIA HABITACIÓN, YA QUE COMPARTO LA HABITACIÓN CON MI MAMA Y NO PUEDO TENER MI ESCANDALO PARA MAS IDEAS Y LUEGO ESTA QUE MI MAMA Y MI CUÑADA NO LES GUSTA MI TIPO DE MÚSICA. YA QUE MI MAMA SE HAN SENTIDO MAL Y NO A IDO TRABAJAR, Y MI CUÑADA NO TRABAJA ESTA TODO EL DÍA EN LA CASA. MENOS VIERNES EN LA TARDE Y DOMINGO EN LA MAÑANA YA QUE VA A VER A SU MAMÁ. YO TODAVIA ANDO BUSCANDO TRABAJO Y TODAVIA NO ENCUENTRO NADA, BUENO ESTA ES MI HISTORIA, CREO QUE VOY A SER UN DIARIO Y LO VENDERE A DISNEY. A VER CUANTO ME DAN ASÍ SALGO DE POBRE ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!.

"-_-" :-( :'( XD

Agradecimientos a:

**Crystal Violeta**: Gracias por tus consejos los tomare en cuenta, para mi próxima historia cuando mi cerebro me de otra idea XD; creo que este Capítulo es largo espero que te guste.

**Yukio87**: Gracias por seguir mi historia, lo de Abril se me vino a la mente un día que estaba escuchando música y perdón si no eh comentado en tus historias, ya que ando un poco ocupada buscando chamba y todavía no encuentro.

"-_-" :'( XD

El Flashback estará divido en 4 partes, ya que este Capítulo era muy largo y prefiero dividirlo en 4 para que así sea más fácil para mí. Y tengan un mejor suspenso en la historia y una gran lectura para ustedes los lectores. Ah por cierto para aquellos que no sepan el Flashback va ir en _cursivas así como lo estoy escribiendo,_ por cierto _**las letras cursivas en negro**_ _**van hacer llamadas**_ para que no se confundan; porque la historia solo la van a recordar Kirby y el Maestro Splinter ya que así se me ocurrió, adiós.

**DragonsIshshah:** Hola todos aquí está los 4 Capítulos que esperaban, espero les guste.

**Leo 2012:** ¿Cómo escapaste de los chicos?

**DragonsIshshah:** !Ja¡ Yo me salve tenía estas fotos, pero Mikey 2003 no se salvó a él si le dieron sus guamazos.

**LEO 2003:** ¿Dónde sacaste eso?

**DragonsIshshah: **!Jejejeje¡ fue un día que los espié a todos

**Leo 2012 y LEO 2003:** o_O

**DragonsIshshah:** Bueno los dejamos con la historia Sayonara.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE JAZIRA

"Toma Donatello" Jazira dijo entregándole el T-Phone a Donatello, él lo tomo y lo guardo en su cinturón, Donnie dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, Jazira y Sara lo observaron en ese momento sabían que algo no andaba bien.

"Donatello, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Sara dijo estaba en la mesa viendo como Donatello ocultaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

"Si estoy bien"

"Esto es porque viene Casey verdad" Jazira dijo a Donatello, él voltio a ver a Jazira y asintió con la cabeza.

"Podemos saber, ¿Porque no te agrada Casey?" Sara pregunta viendo a Donatello, que volvía a ocultar su cabeza en los brazos.

"Es que no me agrade Casey, es que va venir fastidiarme y la verdad no quiero que me fastidie en este momento"

Jazira solo ve como Donnie sigue ocultando su cabeza en sus brazos, Sara solo mueve su cabeza en negación en eso iba a hablar cuando oye un toque en la ventana. Jazira salió de la cocina y fue a la sala de estar a abrir la ventana, ya que vio que eran Raphael y Casey que estaban a fuera, ella abrió la ventana dejando entrar a Raphael y Casey.

"Hola Raphael"

"Hola Jazira"

"Hola Casey, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Hola Jazira, estoy bien"

Jazira solo sonríe y cierra la ventana una vez que Raphael y Casey ya están adentro de la sala.

"Pasen Donatello está en la cocina"

Raph voltea a ver a Casey, él solo lo ve y se encoge de hombros.

"Jazira solo vine por mi hermano, para irnos a la guarida el Maestro Splinter quiere decirnos algo"

Jazira voltea ver a Raphael, ella sonríe y le habla.

"Si, lo sé mi abuela hablo con él"

Casey y Raphael solo ven a Jazira sorprendidos de lo que les dijo ella.

"En serio, eso es algo raro" Casey dijo sorprendido, los 2 chicos junto a Jazira se dirigen a la cocina, Raph ve a la Sra. Sara y Donnie sentados en la mesa, pero se da cuenta que su hermano tiene la cabeza oculta en sus brazos.

"Donnie, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Raph pregunta preocupado a Donnie que todavia tiene la cabeza oculta en sus brazos, Donatello alza la cabeza y voltea a ver a Raphael y Casey.

"Si estoy bien"

"Raphael y Casey, veo que han estado bien"

Casey y Raphael voltean a ver a la Sra. Sara que tenía todavía en sus manos la taza té.

"Hola Señora Sara, si estamos bien" Casey dijo a la Sra. Sara.

"Llámame Sara y tu Raphael, ¿Cómo has estado?"

Raphael que ahora estaba junto a Donatello habla con la Sra. Sara.

"Estoy bien, no me quejo ni nada pero ya nos tenemos que irnos" Raphael dijo a la Sra. Sara y la última parte la dirigió a Donnie

"Oh claro espérenos y nos vamos juntos" Sara dijo levantándose y dejando la taza de té en el fregadero, Raphael y Casey estaban sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo confundidos, Donatello solo le sonreía a la Sra. Sara, Raphael decidió hablar después de salir de su sorpresa.

"No entiendo nada, !alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí¡"

Jazira decide explicar a Raphael que está pasando en lo que su abuela va por un abrigo a su habitación.

"Lo que pasa, es que todos tenemos algo que decirles y lo diremos en su guarida" dice Jazira dándole una sonrisa a Donatello, mientras que Raphael y Casey están más confundidos.

"Bueno, ya estoy lista vámonos" Sara dijo parándose frente de los chicos, los cuales 2 de ellos todavía estaban confundidos, así todos se paran Donatello, Raphael y Casey salen por la ventana de la sala de estar. Mientras que Jazira y Sara salieron por la entrada, viendo bien de que su departamento estaba bien cerrado, Casey se había asomado para ver que Jazira y la Sra. Sara salían del Departamento mientras que Raphael estaba hablando con Donatello.

"Donnie, ¿de qué hablo la Sra. Sara con el Maestro Splinter? y ¿Porque tenemos que llevarlas a la guarida?"

"No sé de qué hablaron Raph y ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?" Donnie dijo volteando a otro lado ya que Raph lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, Casey voltea a ver a los chicos, solo ve como Raph lanzaba un gruñido a Donnie que lo estaba ignorando, Casey deja escapar un suspiro y les habla.

"Chicos, ya salieron la Sra. Sara y Jazira será mejor que nos movamos"

Raph solo asiente con la cabeza mientras que le dirige una mirada a Donnie como diciendo **"Esto no se queda así"**, mientras que Donnie solo le dirigió una mirada como diciendo **"Déjame en paz"** así se dirigieron alcanzar a la Sra. Sara y Jazira. Casey le hizo una seña a la Sra. Sara y Jazira, ellas al ver la señal de Casey se dirigieron en donde estaban los chicos una vez que estuvieron con los chicos, todos se dirigieron a la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana, Raph quito la tapa de la alcantarilla mientras que Donnie hablaba con la Sra. Sara y Jazira.

"Bueno Raph ira primero, para que así pueda bajar usted Señora Sara"

"Está bien, pero llámame nada más Sara"

Así Raphael bajo primero y ayudo a la Sra. Sara a bajar las escaleras de la alcantarilla, después bajo Jazira junto con Casey, el último fue Donatello después de haber puesto la tapa de la alcantarilla. Así Raphael y Casey fueron adelante, mientras que la Sra. Sara se sostenía del brazo de Jazira y atrás de ellas iba Donatello, Raphael y Casey iban hablando.

"Vamos Raph, no te enfades con Donnie o con el Maestro Splinter y además llevas visitas"

Raph solo lanza un gruñido y habla con Casey.

"Ya lo sé, solo que creo que Donnie sabe algo y sobre el Maestro Splinter no estoy de humor para oír sus tonterías"

Casey deja escapar un suspiro y mueve la cabeza en negación, mientras que atrás la Sra. Sara y Jazira hablan con Donatello.

"Bueno, la verdad creo que esta es mi primera vez que estoy en una alcantarilla" Sara dijo a Jazira y a Donatello

"No es malo, mis hermanos y mi hermana ya no hemos acostumbrado" Donatello dijo algo penado mientras que Jazira se aguantaba la risa por las expresiones que hacia su abuela.

EN LA GUARIDA EN EL DOJO

Kirby estaba hablando con el Maestro Splinter.

"Tranquilo Maestro Splinter, todo saldrá bien no tiene de que preocuparse"

"Gracias Señor O'Neil, aunque creo que esta es una mala idea" el Maestro Splinter dijo nervioso a Kirby, él observa esto algo extrañado de que el Maestro Splinter diga esto.

"¿Porque cree que esto es una mala idea?" Kirby pregunta observando al Maestro Splinter, él cual parecía indeciso en contestarle a Kirby, el Maestro Splinter deja salir un suspiro y ve a Kirby al frente.

"La verdad Señor O'Neil, el que me preocupa es Miguel Ángel"

"No tiene de que preocuparse, creo que Miguel Ángel también quiere ir a visitar la tumba de su hermano mayor" Kirby contesta tranquilamente y trata de calmar al Maestro Splinter que sigue nervioso y preocupado.

"La verdad no sé, si Miguel Ángel ya haya olvidado ese momento" el Maestro Splinter dijo con tristeza recordando ese día en que murió Leonardo, al igual que Kirby también recuerda ese día.

Flashback

_Kirby estaba tomando un café con un viejo amigo que lo vino a visitar, los dos estaban hablando de los tiempos aquellos cuando eran hippie._

_"Recuerdas cuando nos íbamos a los conciertos"_

_"Claro que lo recuerdo Joe, tú siempre hacías tonterías y yo te tenía que calmar todo el día" Kirby dijo mientras que Joe negaba con la cabeza._

_"Oh por favor, si no hubiera hecho eso, nunca te hubieras divertido"_

_Kirby se río iba a contestarle cuando sonó el celular de su amigo._

_"Oh disculpa, tengo que atender esta llamada"_

_"Claro" Kirby dijo mientras su amigo se levantó y contesto su celular, él se levantó para dejar su taza en el fregadero, Kirby escucho que la puerta se abría claramente supo que era Abril y Miwa que había ido al cine con Casey y Arnold un amigo de la escuela de Casey y Abril. Que fueron a ver una película, que se estrenó hoy el viernes por la noche él fue a ver a las chicas, Abril y Miwa estaban hablando._

_"No me vuelvas a invitar Abril, si me entero que Casey, vuelve hacerme otra cita con uno de sus amigos de la escuela, le voy a dar una paliza que no va ir a la escuela en una semana, ah y la película fue una exageración"_

_"Oh vamos Miwa, ya sabes que a Casey le gusta ese tipo de películas y sobre Arnold se nota que le gustas, además no creo que tenga nada de malo que conozcas a otros chicos" Abril dijo algo divertida recordando como Arnold se le quedaba viendo mucho a Miwa, Ella solo le dirigió una mirada de disgustó pero la ignoro solo dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración._

_"Hola chicas" Kirby dijo sonriendo a las dos chicas, Abril fue y abrazo a su padre, Miwa solo sonrió al Señor Kirby en eso salió Joe y hablo con Kirby._

_"Disculpa Kirby, pero me tengo que ir"_

_Kirby se extrañó pero hablo._

_"¿Paso algo malo?, Joe"_

_Joe dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración._

_"Hubo un problema con un trabajo él cual es de un cliente muy importante y debo irme a solucionar ese problema de inmediato"_

_Joe no se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban las dos chicas, cuando las vio él le dio una sonrisa a las dos chicas._

_"Ellas son tus hijas" Joe dijo señalando a las dos chicas, Kirby nada más sonrió._

_"No, solo tengo una hija, es ella y se llama Abril O'Neil" Kirby dijo presentando a Abril, luego señalo donde estaba Miwa._

_"Y ella es una amiga de mi hija, se llama Hamato Miwa"_

_Joe solo sonrió y se presentó con las dos chicas._

_"Hola me llamo Joe __Ferguson__ y soy amigo de tú padre" Joe dijo extendiendo la mano a Abril, ella le devolvió el saludo a Joe._

_"Hola Señor Joe, mucho gusto en conocerlo"_

_Luego Joe extendiendo la mano a Miwa, ella también le devolvió el saludo a él._

_"Mucho gusto Señor Joe" Miwa dijo_

_Joe solo sonrió a las dos chicas, pero recordó que tenía que arreglar el asunto de su cliente._

_"Mucho gusto en conocerlas, disculpa Kirby pero me tengo que ir, si no arreglo este asunto pronto mi cliente se va a enojar" Joe dijo a Kirby_

_"Claro te a acompaño a la puerta" Kirby dijo a Joe, él y Joe se dirigieron a la puerta, Kirby escucho que sonó el T-Phone de una de las chicas._

_"Bueno Kirby, fue un placer volver a verte"_

_"Cuando quieras viejo amigo, cuando vengas tal vez te invite a comer"_

_"Claro que aceptare esa invitación, cuídate mucho viejo amigo adiós" Joe dijo despidiéndose de Kirby, cuando Joe se fue Kirby cerró la puerta y fue a ver a las chicas, él al entrar encontró a Miwa hablando en el T-Phone ella trataba de calmar a unos de los chicos a través del celular, Abril que estaba a su lado algo espantada por las expresiones de Miwa. Kirby al notar esto fue a estar junto Abril, él se puso a lado de su hija, ella al sentir a su padre lo voltio a ver, Kirby abrazo a Abril y escucho la conversación de Miwa._

_"Mikey cálmate, no entiendo nada de lo que dices ¿todos están bien?"_

_Kirby noto las expresiones de Miwa, ella espero hasta que Mikey le contestara, él pudo notar la expresión de horror en Miwa, ella rápidamente contesto a su hermanito._

_"Mikey voy para allá, voy enseguida, si le voy a decir al Señor Kirby y Abril, adiós" Miwa dijo colgando el T-Phone, ella con lágrimas voltea a ver a Abril y al Señor Kirby, Abril noto esto se acercó a Miwa y la abrazo ella le devolvió el abrazo, Kirby hablo para saber que paso._

_"Miwa, ¿Paso algo malo?, ¿los chicos están bien?" Pregunto Kirby con preocupación, Miwa se separó del abrazo de Abril para poder hablar._

_"Mikey me hablo al principio no le entendí nada porque hablaba rápido, pero le dije que se calmara que no entendía nada de lo que decía, él se calmó y me dijo que a Leo le dispararon y que se encuentra mal, y mi papa nos quiere ver en la guarida" Miwa dijo llorando, Kirby rápidamente comprendió y se apresuró agarro su chaqueta y hablo._

_"Abril ponte tu sudadera, nos vamos de inmediato"_

_Abril asintió con la cabeza y se fue por su sudadera luego hablo con su padre._

_"Papa, hay que pasar por Casey"_

_"Claro háblale y dile que vamos por él" Kirby dijo agarrando las llaves de su coche así las chicas y él salieron, Kirby se asegura que su departamento este bien cerrado, Kirby y las chicas se dirigieron al coche y lo encendió para recoger a Casey, mientras que Abril saco el T-Phone y le marco a Casey esperando a que él contestara hasta que por fin Casey le contesto._

_**"Hola pelirroja, veo que me extrañaste"**_

_"Casey este no es el momento vamos por ti" Abril dijo preocupada lo cual noto Casey en el tono de voz de Abril._

_**"Abril, ¿Estas bien y porque viene por mí?" **__Casey pregunto algo extrañado y preocupado_

_"Casey, algo malo le pasos a los chicos" Abril dijo ya que empezaron a correr lágrimas en ella, Miwa estaba a lado de Abril, ella empezó a llorar y se sostuvo del brazo de Abril, Casey al escuchar esto empezó a preguntar._

_**"Raph y los demás, ¿está bien o hay alguien herido?"**_

_"No Casey, Raph, Donnie y Mikey están bien" Abril dijo a Casey, ella pudo oír que en la otra línea Casey dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero luego hablo temiendo quien era él que estaba herido._

_**"Abril, si Raph, Donnie y Mikey ¿Esta bien?, entonces significa que" **__Casey ya no termino de hablar temiendo quien era él que faltaba, Abril que estaba llorando al notar esto hablo para aclarar la duda de Casey._

_"Si Casey, es Leo y..le dispararon..el Sensei, nos..quiere..ver a..todos"_

_Abril no aguanto más y sollozo junta a Miwa, ella no paraba de llorar y se aferra más a Abril Kirby al ver esto hablo con calma._

_"Abril pon el altavoz, quiero hablar con Casey"_

_Abril asiente y pone el altavoz, así Kirby hablo con el chico._

_"Casey vamos por ti, dime si estás en tu hogar"_

_**"Hola Señor**_ _**O'Neil, en realidad todavía no llego a mi casa, bueno todavía me falta" **__Casey dijo_

_"Comprendo, eh creo que ya te vi Casey" Kirby dijo al ver a Casey, él voltea y vio el coche en donde van Abril y Miwa, Casey cuelga el T-Phone y rápidamente se sube a la parte de atrás del coche cuando por fin llegaron Kirby estaciono el coche. Mientras que Abril, Miwa y Casey salieron para abrir una tapa de alcantarilla, Kirby sale del coche asegurándose de que este bien cerrado él se une a las chicas y Casey que acaba de abrir la tapa de alcantarilla, ya una vez puesta la tapa de alcantarilla las chicas, Casey y Kirby se fueron directo a la guarida._

_Una vez que llegaron a la guarida Miwa entro primero encontró a Mikey llorando que abraza a Raph, él estaba tratando de calmarlo los dos hermanos estaban en la entrada del laboratorio de Donatello; Miwa rápidamente se puso al lado de sus hermanos Abril, Casey y Kirby ya habían entrado Kirby logro escuchar que Miwa estaba hablando con sus dos hermanos._

_"Raph, ¿Que paso con Leo?, ¿Dónde está mi papa y Donnie?" Miwa dijo llorando, Raph voltea a verla él también tenía lagrimas pero aún seguía abrazando a Mikey, Raph hizo un par de respiraciones para poder tranquilizarse, ya una vez tranquilo hablo con su hermana._

_"No lo sé, cuando Donnie y yo llegamos Mikey estaba abrazando a Leo, Mikey estaba haciendo presión en la herida ya que Leo sangraba mucho. A Leo le habían disparado, Donnie y yo le preguntamos a Mikey ¿qué paso? y Mikey solo decía que era su culpa"_

_Raph se detuvo ya que no podía seguir hablando sentía un nudo en la garganta pero trato de calmarse, para seguir explicando a su hermana lo que había pasado._

_"Donnie empezó a revisar a Leo, pero a Leo no solo le dispararon, también lo habían apuñalado era una navaja y por lo que me dijo Donnie tenía un trozo incrustado en el plastrón casi cerca de su corazón"_

_Raph se había detenido un momento ya que sintió que su hermanito empezó a temblar más fuerte y también había aumentado el llanto, Raph lo abrazaba más fuerte y frotaba su caparazón para poder calmarlo, Miwa y los demás escuchaban atentos lo que dijo Raph, Kirby se acercó y se inclinó en donde estaba Miwa y las dos tortugas para hablar con ellos._

_"Raphael, ¿Dónde está Leonardo, Donatello y el Maestro Splinter?"_

_Raph que estaba calmando a Mikey voltio a ver a Kirby._

_"Están en el laboratorio cuando llegamos Donnie y yo traemos a Leo y entramos al laboratorio, solo oí que Mikey grito a Sensei que viniera rápido a ayudarnos, Sensei se apresuró y entro en donde estábamos nosotros. Sensei me dijo que solo le avisáramos a ustedes y me dijo que estuviera con Mikey y que lo calmara entonces me fui, ellos están todavía adentro" Raph dijo que no pudo aguantar y empezó a sollozar junto a Mikey que también empezó a llorar más fuerte, Miwa abrazo a sus dos hermanos ella también empezó a llorar. Kirby voltio a ver a Abril y a Casey, él trataba de consolar a Abril, Kirby se acercó donde estaba su hija y Casey para poder hablar con ellos._

_"Abril, Casey, pueden estar con los chicos y Miwa, voy a ver si el Maestro Splinter y Donatello necesitan ayuda"_

_Abril y Casey asintieron y se acercaron donde estaban las dos tortugas y Miwa, Kirby fue y toco la puerta del laboratorio de Donatello espero a que le dieran una repuesta para poder entrar._

_"¿Quién es?" el Maestro Splinter dijo, Kirby tomo un par de respiraciones para calmar sus nervios y contesto._

_"Maestro Splinter soy Kirby, puedo entrar"_

_"Adelante Señor O'Neil"_

_Una vez que el Maestro Splinter contesto, Kirby entro y cerró la puerta del laboratorio de Donatello. Él quedo impactado con lo que vio, Leo estaba respirando con dificultad su plastrón estaba cubierto de sangre se veía muy pálido ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ya que tenía dos heridas una era la que había dicho Raph la herida de bala en el centro del tórax y la otra herida era el trozo de navaja que quedo incrustado en el plastrón cerca de su corazón. Vio a Donatello que tenía lágrimas y trataba de sacar la bala que estaba incrustada en el centro del tórax, Kirby pudo notar que Donatello estaba nervioso, preocupado y algo frustrado él rápidamente se acercó para ayudar._

_"¿En qué puedo ayudar?"_

_Kirby pregunto con algo de preocupación que el Maestro Splinter pudo notar esto y voltio a ver a Donatello, él claramente pudo notar lo mismo que Kirby. El Maestro Splinter sabía muy bien que Leonardo no iba a sobrevivir él claramente voltio a ver al Sr O'Neil, el Maestro Splinter con la mirada suplicándole pedía al Sr O'Neil que detuviera a Donatello. Kirby comprendió la mirada del Maestro Splinter y se acercó a Donatello, él ya había quitado la bala hacia presión en la herida para evitar que sangrara más. Donatello pudo sentir unas manos lo sostuvo de los hombros él voltio a ver quién era, cuando vio que era Kirby que trataba de consolar y alejarlo de su hermano mayor, Donatello voltio a ver a su padre que le daba una mirada triste pero hablo con él._

_"Donatello ve por tus hermanos, Miwa y los demás; debemos pasar los últimos momentos con Leonardo"_

_Donatello comprendió lo que quería hacer su padre él se enfureció con esto._

"_!Me niego a dejar morir a Leo yo sé que puedo salvarlo solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, coso su herida de bala que está en el centro del tórax y de ahí me voy a sacar el trozo de la navaja cerca de su corazón¡"_

_El tono ira de la voz de Donatello lo pudo notar el Maestro Splinter y Kirby, ellos comprendieron que Donatello no iba dejar morir a su hermano, Kirby iba a decir algo cuando de repente se escuchó una débil voz._

_"Donnie"_

_Donatello, Kirby y el Maestro Splinter voltearon a ver a Leonardo que había hablado, él voltio a ver a Donnie que tenía lágrimas él se acercó a Leo y le sostuvo la mano._

_"Leo vas a estar bien, tienes que resistir un poco más, te prometo que pronto estarás mejor" Donnie dijo con una sonrisa triste a Leo._

_"¿Quiero...ver...a...todos?, por...favor...Donnie" Leo dijo débilmente que tenía dificultades para respirar, Donnie se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, él voltio a ver a su padre quien asintió con la cabeza._

_"Yo voy por ellos, Donatello quédate aquí con tu padre y Leonardo" Kirby dijo quien se dirigió a la puerta para avisar a los demás para que entraran._

_Donnie voltio a ver a su padre quien sostenía a Leonardo en sus brazos, el Maestro Splinter estaba tarareando una canción de cuna en japonés que les cantaba cuando eran niños. Donnie no dijo nada aun sostenía la mano de su hermano mayor en eso Leo voltio a ver a Donnie, él le dio una sonrisa débil a Donnie, él le devolvió la sonrisa a Leo voltio a ver a su padre que todavía le estaba tarareando la canción de cuna._

_"Papa...tenía tiempo...que no...oía esa...canción, recuerdo...que la...cantabas cuando...éramos niños" Leo dijo débilmente al Maestro Splinter, él dejo de tararear y voltio a ver a Leonardo que le daba una sonrisa débil, el Maestro Splinter tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse un poco._

_"Leonardo no deberías hablar gastaras tu pocas fuerzas que te quedan y además debes esperar a tus hermanos y Miwa para que vengan, también debes esperar a nuestros amigos que vinieron a verte hijo mío" el Maestro Splinter dijo con tristeza a Leonardo, Donnie no pudo aguantar más y abrazo a su hermano, Leo no podía devolverle el abrazo pero junto su cabeza a la de Donnie que estaba llorando._

_"Donnie no...llores, por...favor no...me gusta...verlos así. Tú, Raph y Miwa...deben cuidar...a Mikey, harían...eso por...mí...por favor"_

_"Claro Leo, nosotros cuidaremos a Mikey" Donnie dijo llorando pero le dio una sonrisa a Leo que también le estaba sonriendo._

_MIENTRAS A FUERA DE LA PUERTA DEL LABORATORIO DE DONATELLO_

_Kirby fue avisar a los demás él dio una sonrisa triste al verlos, ellos no lo había visto Mikey ahora abrazaba a Miwa, ella y Abril trataban de calmarlo mientras que Casey solo se sentó junto a Raph que solo los veía pero no decía nada._

_"Chicos"_

_Todos voltearon a ver al Sr Kirby quien les dio una sonrisa triste, Raph y Miwa comprendieron rápidamente. Mikey también comprendió al igual que su hermano y su hermana, él dejo de abrazar a Miwa y rápidamente se fue al laboratorio de Donatello. Raph, Miwa, Abril, Casey e Kirby se fueron detrás de Mikey. Al llegar todos notaron a Leonardo tenía los ojos cerrados, él se pegaba más al Maestro Splinter ya que Leo tenía más frío por la pérdida de sangre, Donnie estaba junto a un lado de Leo. _

_"Leo"_

_Leo abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre vio que era Mikey quien había hablado, pero también vio que detrás de su hermanito estaba Raph, Miwa, Abril y Casey; Kirby estaba junto a la puerta él se quedó ahí ya que solo podía ver como todos se quedaban viendo a Leo._

_"Hola...Casey...Abril...Sr Kirby, perdón...por no...estar en...mucho mejor...forma" Leo dijo débilmente a los mencionados, Mikey se balanceo a hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazo. Él empezó a sollozar, Raph se puso al lado de Donnie y Miwa se puso junto a su padre; Abril, Kirby y Casey estaba un poco en el centro junto a Mikey quien estaba sollozando._

_"Lo siento Leo, todo esto es mi culpa, por favor nos dejes hermano, no me dejes solo"_

_Leo miro a Mikey que estaba llorando, Leo le dio una sonrisa para poder calmarlo. El Maestro Splinter estaba preocupado por su hijo más joven, pero al ver como Leonardo había pegado su cabeza a la cabeza de Miguel Ángel para poder calmarlo._

_"Mikey esto...no es...tu culpa...y no...vas a...estar solo...Donnie, Raph...y Miwa...van a...estar aquí...contigo incluso...nuestro Padre...Abril y Casey...también y...Sr Kirby...también...verdad chicos" Leo dijo débilmente a todos, Mikey lo voltio a ver a Leo que sonreía para poder calmarlo; luego Mikey voltio a ver a los demás. Todos asintieron a lo que había dicho Leo, Kirby abraza a su hija; Abril dejo de abrazar a su padre y se puso al lado de Mikey._

_"Leo ayudare a Miwa y los chicos a cuidar a Mikey" Abril dijo sonriendo tristemente, Leo le devolvió la sonrisa a ella también. Casey se puso al otro lado donde estaba Mikey para que Leo lo viera, Leo voltio a ver a Casey._

_"Yo también ayudare en cuidar a Mikey y también a Raph, veré que no se meta en problemas" Casey dijo sonriendo._

_"Yo no me voy a meter en problemas idiota" Raph dijo lanzando un gruñido, ya que se había levantado de su lugar._

_"A quien le dices idiota, zopengo" Casey dijo a Raph ya que ambos estaban frente a frente, Casey y Raph ya se habían levantado estaban armando una riña los demás solo veían, Miwa y Abril se levantaron para poder calmar a los dos peleoneros._

_"Ya basta ustedes dos o les voy a dar una paliza, que no se van a poder levantar en una semana" Miwa dijo molesta_

_"Casey ya basta, estoy de acuerdo con Miwa si no se calman los dos tendrán una paliza, no nada más de ella mía también" Abril dijo molesta también, Miwa también estaba de acuerdo con Abril. Casey y Raph voltearon a ver a las dos chicas que solo los veían amenazadoramente a los __dos__, Casey levanta las manos en son de paz, Raph solo se cruza de brazos pero mira por otro lado y empezó refunfuñar._

Fin de la 1° Parte del Flashback

CONTINUARA

LA 2° PARTE DEL Flashback ESTARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 8, YA HABIA DICHO ESTO VA ESTAR DIVIDO EN 4 PARTES. AH OTRA COSA EL NOMBRE DE ARNOLD, LO SAQUE AL RECORDAR UNA VIEJA SERIE DE CARICATURA QUE PASABA EN NICKELODEON, PERO MI PERSONAJE NO ES IGUAL A LA DE ESA CARICATURA ES DIFERENTE YA DESPUES LO VOY A DESCRIBIR.


	8. Chapter 8

**COMO DIJE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ESTE Flashback VA SER EN 4 PARTES, ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LO QUE RECUERDA KIRBY Y EL MAESTRO SPLINTER.**

Flashback 2° Parte

_MIENTRAS EN EL LABORATORIO DE DONATELLO_

_"Y esto de seguro va ser todos los días" Donnie dijo dejando escapar un suspiro cuando vio el conflicto con Raph y Casey, Leo al ver esto no pudo resistir sacar una pequeña risa, el Maestro Splinter y los demás sonríe solo al escuchar como Leo reía ante esto ya que tal vez esta será la última vez que escuchen la voz de Leo._

_"Chicos...ya basta...me duele...cuando rio" Leo dijo débilmente sonriendo y teniendo más dificultad para respirar._

_El Maestro Splinter solo mueve la cabeza, mientras que Kirby solo sonreía pero también mueve la cabeza, ya una vez que todo se había calmado entre los dos chicos; todos observaban a Leo ya que tenía más dificultad para respirar y se pegaba más al Maestro Splinter. Miwa, Raph, Donnie y Mikey se pusieron un poco más cerca de donde estaba Leo; Donnie abrazaba a Mikey que todavía estaba llorando. Miwa empezó a tocar la mejilla de Leo y la empezó a caricia, mientras que Raph observaba a Leo; él se dio cuenta que Raph lo estaba observando y claramente sabía que su hermano iba a buscar venganza por esto._

_"Raph...no buscar...venganza por...mi muerte...promételo"_

_Raph se sorprendió con esto al igual que los demás estaban sorprendidos, los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran el Maestro Splinter y Kirby._

_"Leo no me pidas eso porque no lo voy prometer, !si fueron los Dragones Purpuras, esos malditos los voy a matar¡" Raph dijo molesto, Leo al ver esto voltio a ver a su hermano bebe que estaba llorando y se pegaba más a Donnie, ya que sentía que su hermano bebe se estaba culpando por esto; Leo voltio a ver a Raph ya que su hermano impulsivo estaba demasiado molesto._

_"No...fueron...los...Dragones...Purpuras" Leo dijo débilmente y con más dificultad para respirar, Donnie al ver esto le hizo una señal a Abril para que se acercara. Ella se acercó se puso junto a Donnie y Mikey, él voltio a ver Mikey._

_"Mikey puedes estar con Abril, necesito revisar a Leo" Donnie dijo que le estaba sonriendo a Mikey._

_Él con lágrimas asintió y se pasó junto Abril; ella abrazo a Mikey quien no dejaba de ver a Donnie, Leo y Raph. Donnie empezó a revisar a Leo, él le tomo la muñeca para sentir el pulso; al sentirlo vio que estaba más débil. Donnie también vio que su hermano mayor estaba en mucho dolor, Raph que estaba molesto al saber que no fueron los Dragones Purpuras y que era otro grupo de maleantes que habían atacado a su hermano mayor; por proteger a su hermano bebe esto lo enfureció mucho._

_"Leo, ¿dime quien fue?; si no fueron los Dragones Purpuras. ¿Entonces quien fue?, para que les haga pagar por lo que te hicieron"_

_"No...lo...voy...a...decir" Leo dijo firmemente como Líder y como hermano también ya que estaba preocupado por Raph, esto molesto más Raph ya que perdió la paciencia._

_"!RAYOS LEO, ¿DIME QUIEN FUE?; MIKEY, TU SABES MAS TE VALE QUE ME LO DIGAS O SI NO TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA¡" Raph dijo esto gritando ya que perdió los estribos, él giro a ver a su hermano bebe; Mikey al ver esto dejo de abrazar Abril. Él rápidamente se abrazó a Leo, Donnie y Miwa al ver esto se pusieron adelante para proteger a Mikey y Leo._

_"!Raph ya basta, acaso no lo entiendes, si Leo no te lo dice es por protegernos y que no cometas una estupidez¡" Donnie dijo molesto poniéndose en frente a Raph._

_Mientras que Miwa seguía protegiendo a sus dos hermanos, esto molesto más Raphael ya que Donatello y Miwa no le dejaban acercase a Miguel Ángel y Leonardo. Raph cerro sus manos en puños estaba a punto de golpear a Donnie, Leo se dio cuenta de esto junto las pocas fuerzas que tenía, él se separó del abrazo de su padre y luego se separó del abrazo de su hermano bebe; Leonardo detuvo el golpe de Raphael antes de que golpeara a Donatello._

_"!YA BASTA RAPHAEL¡" Leo dijo gritando molesto a Raph al ver que iba a golpear a Donnie._

_Por otra parte Raph y Donnie estaban sorprendidos por esto, al igual que los otros que no se esperaban al ver a Leo de pie delante de Raph, él cual todavía no salía de su sorpresa al ver a su hermano y mejor amigo frente a él, Leonardo al hacer esto perdió la poca fuerza que tenía; estaba a punto de caer pero el Maestro Splinter se dio cuenta y rápidamente se paró para sostenerlo en sus brazos._

_"!LEONARDO¡ el Maestro Splinter dijo gritando el nombre de su hijo mayor._

_Ya que los dos estaban de rodillas Leo empezaba respirar agitado en busca de aire y estaba temblando de frio, Donnie al ver esto se arrodillo junto a su padre y hermano mayor todos al ver esto se asustaron, Miwa abrazaba a Mikey que estaba llorando solo veía la escena que estaba frente a él; Abril también estaba llorando ella abrazo a su padre. Mientras Casey solo veía la escena de como el Maestro Splinter abrazaba a Leo sin dejarlo ver y vio como Donnie estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor._

_"Leo, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te encuentras bien?; hermano dime lo que te pasa" Donnie dijo con lágrimas al ver como su hermano mayor estaba respirando agitado en busca de aire y temblando de frio, Raph al notar esto se dio cuenta que cometió un error y rápidamente se arrodillo junto a su padre y su hermano mayor._

_"Leo, yo lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte daño; yo realmente lo siento mucho" Raph dijo envuelto en lágrimas, el Maestro Splinter solo veía a su hijo mayor que no podía contestar a las preguntas de Donatello y que tampoco podía voltear a ver a Raphael que se estaba disculpando con Leonardo._

_"Leonardo, ¿qué te ocurre?, por favor dime hijo mío" el Maestro Splinter dijo ya que le empezaron a salir lágrimas al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo mayor, Leonardo voltio a verlo él también tenía lagrimas pero sufría de mucho dolor._

_"Papa...duele...mucho...no...puedo...respirar...tengo...frio" Leonardo dijo, el Maestro Splinter al notar esto voltio a ver a Donatello. Él claramente sabía lo que estaba pasando, Donatello voltio a ver a su padre para poder decirle._

_"Es el trozo de la navaja que esta incrustado en el plastrón cerca de su corazón, le está haciendo daño y lo del frio es porque ya perdió mucha sangre y está entrando en shock" Donatello dijo envuelto en lágrimas ya que no pudo aguantar y empezó a llorar, Raph al notar como su hermano mayor sufría con todo este dolor decidió preguntarle algo a su hermano inteligente._

_"Donnie, ¿cuánto tiempo Leo va a sentir esto?"_

_Donnie voltio a ver a Raph que también tenía lágrimas al ver a su hermano mayor, en mucho dolor que estaba sintiendo._

_"No lo sé" Donnie dijo con lágrimas volteando a ver a su hermano mayor._

_"Papa...duele...mucho" Leonardo dijo teniendo mucho dolor y respirando agitado en busca de aire, él estaba viendo al Maestro Splinter que tenía lágrimas al ver como su hijo mayor le decía que estaba en mucho dolor y no aguantaba más._

_"Lo se hijo mío" el Maestro Splinter dijo tratando de calmar a Leonardo, él al ver a Leonardo le recordaba cuando era un niño pequeño al igual que sus otros hijos. Kirby que abrazaba más Abril que estaba llorando, solo veía como la familia Hamato sufría al ver como un miembro de la familia sufría de dolor._

_"Raph...no...golpear...a...Mikey...debes...cuidarlo...por...mí...y...no...buscar...venganza...prometelo" Leo dijo respirando agitado viendo a Raph que estaba llorando._

_"Solo te prometo que cuidare a Mikey pero por favor Leo no me pidas eso, yo quiero buscarlos y les voy hacer pagar" Raph dijo con lágrimas, Donnie con lágrimas molesto voltio a ver a Raph. Él claramente golpeo a Raph, Donnie se había levantado viendo a su hermano impetuoso que estaba en el suelo que solo lo veía._

_"!RAYOS RAPH NO PUEDES PROMETER ESO, PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ¡" Donnie dijo gritándole a Raph había lanzado un gruñido, él se levantó y se puso frente a Donnie, Leo solo veía como sus dos hermanos estaban a punto de matarse; él voltio a ver a su padre._

_"Papa...por...favor...detenlos...yo...no...quiero...que...peleen...mas" Leo dijo con lágrimas viendo al Maestro Splinter, él asintió y voltio a ver a sus dos hijos._

_"!YA BASTA DONATELLO, RAPHAEL; ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE USTEDES DOS ESTEN PELEANDO¡" el Maestro Splinter dijo molesto gritando a sus dos hijos, Donatello y Raphael voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter y Leonardo. Ellos dos se dieron cuenta que su hermano mayor estaban llorando por ellos, Donnie y Raph se arrodillaron junto a su Sensei y Leo; Miwa y Mikey se acercaron también para estar junto a su padre y hermano mayor._

_"Papa me dejarías cantar una canción para Leo, sé que a él le va gustar" Miwa dijo viendo a su padre, él le sonrió asintió._

_"Miwa" Leo dijo volteando a ver a Miwa, ella le sonrió ya que todavía estaba abrazando a Mikey que estaba llorando._

_"Tranquilo Leo solo escucha está bien, te va a gustar" Miwa dijo sonriéndole a Leo, él solo asintió y cerro sus ojos y se pegó más a su padre._

_**"konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de**_

_**anata wa hitori de nemutteru**_

_**inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta"**_

_Kirby solo veía como Miwa empezó cantar, todos se sorprendieron ya que nunca la había escuchado cantar; pero les agradaba la canción todos solo escuchaban la melodía que era tranquila._

_**"anata no yume wo miteta**_

_**kodomo no you ni waratteta**_

_**natsukashiku mada tooku**_

_**sore wa mirai no yakusoku"**_

_Donnie solo se quedaban viendo a su hermana que estaba catando para su hermano mayor, él cual se estaba calmando con la melodía._

_**"itsuka midori no asa ni**_

_**itsuka tadoritsukeru to**_

_**fuyugareta kono sora wo**_

_**shinjiteiru kara**_

_**Fields of hope"**_

_Mikey que se pegaba más a su hermana, él también se estaba calmando por la dulce melodía; que estaba cantando Miwa._

_**"umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta**_

_**yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru**_

_**inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru**_

_**tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku"**_

_Abril dejo de abrazar a su padre y se acercó a donde estaban los chicos, ella se sentó junto a Donnie._

_**"itsuka midori no asa e**_

_**subete no yoru wo koete**_

_**sore wa tada hitori zutsu**_

_**mitsukete yuku basho dakara"**_

_Raph solo escuchaba como su hermana seguía cantando a su hermano y mejor amigo, él estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Leo pero en su mente solo queria buscar esos tipos que lastimaron a su hermano._

_**"ima wa tada kono mune de**_

_**anata wo atatametai**_

_**natsukashiku mada tooi**_

_**yasuragi no tame ni**_

_**Fields of hope"**_

_Casey también se fue a sentar junto a los chicos, él se sentó junto a Raph. Todos ellos solo quedaban viendo a Miwa que seguía cantando, Kirby se acercó y se quedó parado enfrente para verlos a todos._

_**"natsukashiku mada tooi**_

_**yakusoku no nohara**_

_**Fields of hope**_

_**Fields of hope"**_

_El Maestro Splinter solo sonrió cuando Miwa termino de cantar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y voltio a ver a Leo sin abrir los ojos también le dio una sonrisa; pero respiraba menos agitado, Kirby se dio cuenta y se acercó a todos._

_"Creo que todos debemos despedirnos" Kirby dijo a todos, ellos asintieron voltearon a ver Leo._

_"Leo, yo prometo que cuidare a Mikey y también estaré al pendiente de Donnie y Raph" Miwa dijo llorando_

_"Yo también prometo lo mismo, pero me harás mucha falta también escuchar tu voz y creo que también extrañare tus planes y todo lo demás"_

_Donnie dijo llorando y sonriendo a su hermano mayor, Raph solo lo veía pero no decía nada; Leo abrió los ojos y lo voltio a ver a Raph._

_"Raph...promételo...por...favor" Leo dijo viendo a Raph que solo lo veía, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero vio a Leo._

_"Está bien Leo, yo lo prometo pero si me los encuentro o Mikey los reconoce; te juro que los voy a matar a todos" Raph dijo con lágrimas molesto a Leo que solo veía a su hermano impetuoso; Leo solo le sonrió._

_"Gracias...Raph...los...quiero...a...todos" Leo dijo cerrando lentamente sus ojos su cuerpo quedo inerte en los brazos del Maestro Splinter._

_Todos empezaron a llorar_, _Mikey empezó a sollozar se abrazó más a su hermana, Miwa sollozando abrazo más su hermano pequeño. Donnie que tenía lagrimas solo veía a su hermano mayor, Abril que tenía lagrimas lo voltio a ver, ella se dio cuenta que Donnie se estaba haciendo fuerte; Abril decidió abrazar a Donnie. Él le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a sollozar en el hombre de Abril, Kirby también se dio cuenta él se arrodillo y puso su mano en el hombro de Donatello para darle consuelo; Casey solo puso la mano en el hombro de Raph que estaba llorando sin dejar de ver a su hermano y mejor amigo, el Maestro Splinter abrazaba más el cuerpo de Leonardo._

_"Mi querida Tang Shen, cuida de Leonardo y por favor no lo dejes solo" el Maestro Splinter dijo con lágrimas, Kirby que estaba junto a Donnie y a Abril; él solo veía así que se le ocurrió algo. _

_"Maestro Splinter si le parece bien puede enterrar a Leonardo en nuestro antiguo hogar, creo que ahí estará mejor y además así todos ustedes pueden ir a visitarlo cuando quieran" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, todos voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter que estaba pensando empezó a ver a sus 3 hijos y su hija que solo lo veían._

_"Gracias Sr O'Neil, creo que partiremos ahora mismo para enterrar el cuerpo de su hermano" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Kirby, él voltio a ver a sus 3 hijos y su hija los cuales todos asintieron, así cada quien fue a su habitación para empacar algunas cosas para llevar; Kirby se dirigió con el Maestro Splinter para hablar con él._

_"Maestro Splinter, yo también voy a empacar algunas cosas y voy al departamento de Casey hablar con su padre; y le voy a decir a un amigo que me preste su combi. Para que podamos ir todos en ella y ya que la Shellraiser llamaría mucha la atención" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter._

_"Claro Sr O'Neil, me parece bien ya que creo que no es adecuado llevar la Shellraiser"_

_"Está bien Maestro Splinter, yo le diré a Abril que le llame cuando venga para acá para que estén todos listo; vamos Abril, Casey" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter que asintió, así Kirby con Abril y Casey se retiraron dejando al Maestro Splinter solo que todavía estaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su hijo mayor, él voltio a ver a Leonardo que estaba tranquilo ya que no sentía ningún dolor pero recordó aquella pelea que tuvieron mucho tiempo atrás._

_"Perdóname Leonardo, yo solo quería que tú y Miwa se llevaran como hermanos, pero veo que me equivoque ojala pudiera cambiar todo esto" el Maestro Splinter dijo con lágrimas pegando su frente a la de Leonardo, ya que veía como su hijo mayor tenía una mirada triste cada vez que Miwa trataba de hablar con él; pero Leonardo solo la evitaba para no hablar con Miwa y se metía más al entrenamiento. El Maestro Splinter solo veía como su hijo estaba entrando en una depresión y sus hermanos también se habían dado cuenta pero cada vez que le preguntaban ¿qué le pasaba?, él siempre decía a sus hermanos que estaba bien que no tenía nada y se iba a su habitación; el Maestro Splinter que estaba llorando alejo su frente de su hijo mayor pero hablo con él por última vez._

_"Lo siento mucho hijo mío, realmente lo siento mucho ojala pudieras perdonarme por lo que te hice"_

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIWA_

_Miwa ya había terminado de empacar unas cosas en su maleta, ella salió de su habitación y se dirigió al laboratorio de Donatello para avisarle a su padre que ya había terminado de empacar, ella vio a su padre que tenía lágrimas y solo veía el cuerpo inerte de Leonardo; Miwa con lágrimas solo veía la escena de su padre y la persona que amaba pero decidió hablar._

_"Papa"_

_El Maestro Splinter voltio a ver quién era, cuando vio que era Miwa que tenía lagrimas que estaba en la entrada de la puerta del laboratorio de Donatello._

_"¿Pasa algo malo?, hija mía" el Maestro Splinter dijo con lágrimas sonriéndole tristemente a Miwa, ella estaba llorando pero negó con la cabeza; Miwa se acercó a su padre que todavía abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Leonardo. Ella se arrodillo junto a ellos, Miwa empezó a tocar la mejilla de Leo y la empezó acariciar con cariño._

_"Ya empaque algunas cosas" Miwa dijo sin dejar de ver a Leo, el Maestro Splinter sonrió tristemente pero puso su mano en el hombro de su hija; ella llorando voltio a ver a su padre._

_"Todo estará bien Miwa, va estar con tu madre y espero que le cuente que todos estamos bien" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Miwa llorando asintió, pero Splinter se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con su hija; Miwa se dio cuenta que su padre la observaba así que decidió decirle su molestia._

_"Papa, no es justo; ¿porque tenía que pasar esto? y ¿porque Leo nunca me hablo y siempre me evitaba?, solo quisiera saber porque cambio así" Miwa dijo con lágrimas todavía acariciando la mejilla de Leonardo, el Maestro Splinter solo movió la cabeza en negación pero decidió ocultar lo que le había dicho a Leonardo, él decidió hablar con Miwa._

_"Miwa esto es algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, por eso es algo que siempre me preocupaba por todos y yo también quisiera saber lo mismo que tu hija mía de porque cambio así; pero si hubiera otra manera yo cambiaria este destino y yo tomaría su lugar a la vez de uno de ustedes"_

_Miwa solo veía a su padre, el Maestro Splinter se levantó y dejo el cuerpo de Leonardo en la cama que tenía Donatello ahí en su laboratorio; cuando uno de ellos estaba herido. Donatello tenía una cama en su laboratorio y él algunas veces se dormía ahí cuando estaba muy cansado y no podía ir a su cuarto, Miwa se levantó pero estaba observando a su padre, que le dio un beso en la frente de Leonardo como despedida; ella sabía que su padre le ocultaba algo pero después investigaría para saber la verdad de porque Leo siempre la evitaba y no hablaba con ella. Miwa vio que su padre se acercaba a donde estaba ella._

_"Iré a empacar algunas de mis cosas, Miwa porque no ayudas a Miguel Ángel; él en este momento no creo que esté en condiciones para hacer algo y más porque siente que esto es su culpa" Splinter dijo a Miwa, ella asintió y salió junto con su padre; Miwa llego a la habitación de su hermano pequeño. Ella entro y encontró a Donnie que estaba abrazando a Mikey que no dejaba de llorar, él voltio a ver quién era cuando vio que era Miwa; Donnie solo le dio una sonrisa triste ella se acercó a sus dos hermanos y se sentó junto a ellos en la cama._

_"Ya empaque algunas de mis cosas, vine a ver si Mikey necesitaba ayuda; pero lo encontré llorando y todavía no a empacado nada" Donnie dijo_

_"Está bien Donnie, yo empacare por él solo quédate con Mikey, yo veré que puedo empacar" Miwa dijo._

_Donnie asintió mientras ella empezó a empacar algunas cosas de Mikey; en una pequeña maleta que le había comprado a cada uno de sus hermanos. Donnie solo abrazaba a su hermano pequeño y le frotaba su caparazón para poder calmarlo; Miwa ya había terminado y voltio a ver a Donnie que todavía trataba de calmar a Mikey. Miwa dirigió a la cama donde estaban sus dos hermanos, se sentó junto a ellos solo les sonrió tristemente; Donnie también le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana. Miwa también empezó a frotar el caparazón de su hermano pequeño para poder calmarlo._

_"Ya empaque algunas cosas, solo debemos esperar a que Abril llame" Miwa dijo pero voltio a ver a Donnie, ella se dio cuenta que algo estaba molestando a su hermano inteligente; así que decidió preguntarle._

_"Donnie, ¿te encuentras bien? y no me mientas porque tampoco eres muy bueno mintiendo"_

_Donnie voltio a ver a Miwa, él dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración; pero decidió confiar en Miwa al igual que lo hacía Leo. Cuando él hablaba de un problema con ella, así que Donnie decidió confesarle su problema a Miwa._

_"Es sobre Raph me molesto mucho la tontería que hizo, pero me preocupa que se lleve a Mikey para encontrar a esos tipos y no cumpla con la promesa de Leo" Donnie dijo a Miwa, ella también pensaba lo mismo; pero decidió darle su opinión a su hermano inteligente._

_"Sabes Donnie opino igual que tú, pero entiendo a Raph por querer venganza por lastimar a Leo; pero debemos cumplir su promesa que te parece esto tú y yo nunca dejaremos solo a Mikey. Si Raph decide llevar a Mikey a un lugar, iremos con él para que así no le hagan daño a Mikey; te parece bien eso" Miwa dijo a Donnie, él empezó a pensar en lo que dijo su hermana; así ambos podían cuidar a Mikey y evitar que Raph cometiera una tontería, así que decidió darle su respuesta._

_"Me parece bien así podremos cuidar a los dos y evitar que Raph cometa una estupidez y rompa la promesa de Leo" así ambos decidieron por el bien de Mikey y de Raph para poder cumplir la promesa de Leonardo._

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAPHAEL_

_Raph estaba viendo una foto en donde estaban todos. Era cuando Miwa se había integrado a su nueva familia, ella estaba en el centro, Raph estaba en su lado izquierdo y Leo estaba a su lado derecho; Mikey estaba arriba de donde estaba Raph y Donnie estaba arriba de donde estaba Leo. Todos sonriendo felizmente bueno excepto Raph, él no estaba sonriendo solo estaba cruzado de brazos; Raph recordaba como Leo se lucia frente a Miwa, pero también recordaba como la defendía; un día que no estaba Leo. Él le dijo Karai y empezó a fastidiarla esto la molesto mucho que le dio una patada a Raph, ella le dijo que si le volvía decir así le iba a dar una paliza que no se iba a parar en dos semanas; desde ese día nadie la llamo así todos la llamaron por su nombre verdadero. Raph dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, él ya había terminado de empacar algunas cosas; Raph sostuvo otra foto en donde estaba él y Leo._

_"Te juro Leo, que voy encontrar a esos tipos y los voy matar" Raph dijo viendo la fotografía y la sostuvo con fuerza._

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL MAESTRO SPLINTER_

_El Maestro Splinter ya había terminado de empacar, él veía una fotografía donde estaban todos, Miwa sonriendo sostenía de los brazos a Raph que parecía un poco enojado y Leo parecía un poco a avergonzado; mientras que Mikey alegremente se había puesto encima abrazando a Raph y alzando un brazo como saludo. Mientras que Donnie sonriendo y viendo a todos se había pegado más a todos ellos._

_"Prometo que no perderé ninguno de mis hijos y trataremos de salir de esta tragedia todos juntos, lo juro por mi honor"_

_Splinter dijo que contemplaba la fotografía, él dejo la fotografía en el pequeño templo y decidió ir a buscar a Donatello para que le ayudara a limpiar el cuerpo de Leonardo y tenerlo listo para la llegada de la granja de la familia O'Neil, así que salió de su habitación para buscar a su hijo inteligente; Splinter toco la puerta de la habitación de Donatello espero a que le contestara. Al no oír nada decidió ver a su hijo más joven, él toco la puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel espero a que le contestara._

_"Adelante" Miwa dijo, Splinter abrió la puerta y entro; cuando él entro encontró que Donatello estaba ahí estaba en la cama de Miguel Ángel. Él estaba abrazando a su hermano pequeño que ya estaba un poco más calmado, Miwa solo le sonrió a su padre quien le devolvió la sonrisa._

_"Donatello podría hablar contigo a solas por favor" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Donatello, él asintió y paso a su hermano pequeño a su hermana. El Maestro Splinter salió junto con Donatello una vez que cerró la puerta le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera al pasillo para ir al dojo, Donatello asintió y siguió al Maestro Splinter; ya una vez en el dojo Donatello hablo._

_"¿Qué pasa?, Sensei" Donatello pregunto al Maestro Splinter, él cual voltio a ver a su hijo inteligente._

_"Donatello, quiero que me ayudes a limpiar el cuerpo de tu hermano; para que lo tengamos listo para el entierro" el Maestro Splinter dijo a su hijo inteligente, él cual solo veía a su padre con tristeza; pero él decidió que era lo mejor para su hermano mayor._

_"Claro Sensei, en el laboratorio tengo algo de equipo médico; así podre sacar el trozo de navaja que tiene incrustado en el plastrón cerca de su corazón" Donatello dijo con lágrimas al Maestro Splinter, él puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo inteligente; Donatello lo voltio a ver a su padre. El Maestro Splinter abrazo a Donatello, él cual se abrazó también a su padre y empezó a llorar._

_"Todo saldrá bien hijo mío, también debemos a ayudar a Miguel Ángel; ya que él se siente culpable de la muerte de Leonardo. Solo debemos ser fuertes y salir de esta tragedia todos juntos como familia" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Donatello, él empezó a frotar el caparazón de su hijo inteligente para poder calmarlo; ya una vez calmado Donatello ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio de él. Para poder limpiar el cuerpo de Leonardo, pero no se dieron cuenta que Raphael los había escuchado; él espero a que Donnie y el Sensei salieran del laboratorio para poder agarra el trozo de la navaja. Y así preguntar a cualquier maleante si la habían visto, Raph espero un rato escucho que la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie se abrió; él se asomó y vio que su padre y hermano salieron juntos y se dirigieron al cuarto de su hermano pequeño. Raph rápidamente se metió al laboratorio, él con la vista empezó a buscar el trozo de la navaja; cuando la encontró estaba en una pequeña mesa en una bandeja de plata junto al cuerpo de Leonardo que estaba cubierto con una sábana. Raph rápidamente sostuvo el trozo de navaja, él iba salir pero antes miro por última vez a su hermano; Raph le dio un abrazo como despedida y salió de ahí se fue directo a su habitación y escondió el trozo de la navaja. Él se acostó en su cama contemplando el techo de su cuarto, espero a la llamada de Abril para que todo estará listo para ir al viejo hogar de Abril._

Fin de la 2° Parte del Flashback

CONTINUARA

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA 3° PARTE DEL Flashback ESTARA EN EL CAPÍTULO 9, YA HABIA DICHO ESTO VA ESTAR DIVIDO EN 4 PARTES; AQUI LES DEJO LA TRADUCION DE LA CANCIÓN.

Bajo un velo tan frío, dormir profundamente, solo la melodía de la oración; en los campos solitarios, un poco de luz brilló lo vio como lo soñó reía como un niño tan querido, y sin embargo hasta ahora - que es la promesa de nuestro futuro que un día, en una mañana verde, algún día, vamos a hacer ahí porque en este cielo hibernada creemos todavía campos de esperanza en el día que nacimos, nos fuimos abrazados y ahora buscamos esas manos suaves otra vez la melodía de la oración; uno se desvanece, y todo comienza de nuevo; una continuación impotente, dolorosa un día, a esa mañana verde, atravesaremos a través de todas estas noches porque es el lugar donde cada uno de nosotros busca ahora, dentro de mi corazón, quiero que te mantendrá caliente tan querida y aún hasta ahora - en nombre de la paz campos de esperanza tan querido y tan lejos - los campos de prometen de esperanza campos de esperanza

LA CANCIÓN LA CANTA Rie Tanaka ES DE LA SERIE DE GUNDAM SEED DESTINY Y ME PARECIO PERFECTA PARA QUE MIWA LA CANTARA, AQUI LE DEJO EL LINK DE 2 VIDEOS QUE ENCONTRE EN YouTube EN MI PERFIL, QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN SAYONARA.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como dije en el Capítulo 1 estoy modificando estos Capítulos, ya que tengo unos errores y les agregue algo más bueno los dejo con la historia sayonara.**

Flashback 3° PARTE

_MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA O'NEIL_

_Mientras que Kirby y Abril estaban en sus habitaciones empacando lo que iban a llevar, mientras Casey estaba en la sala de estar esperándolos, él le mando un mensaje a su padre de que estaba en la casa de Abril, después de mandarlo vio que Abril salía de su habitación._

_"Hola pelirroja, ya empaquates lo que vas a llevar" Casey dijo sonriéndole, Abril le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a sentarse con él_

_"Ya empaque, espero que los chicos y Miwa estén bien" Abril dijo tristemente, Casey en ese momento dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Sabes yo estoy de acuerdo con Raph de ir a buscar a esos malditos que lastimaron a Leo y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron" Casey dijo viendo su T-Phone, Abril solo lo vio sorprendido por esto que le dijo._

_"Casey no vale la pena hacer eso, además le prometimos que íbamos a cuidar a Mikey y tu prometiste que ibas a cuidar a Raphael de que no se metiera en problemas" Abril dijo viendo a Casey, él solo asintió con la cabeza en ese momento salió el Sr Kirby._

_"Bueno ya termine de empacar, vamos a tu casa Casey para poder ir hablar con tu padre" Kirby dijo a Casey, así Casey y Abril se levantaron del sofá junto con Kirby salieron del departamento y subieron al coche para ir al departamento._

_MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA JONES_

_Kirby estaciono el coche ya había llegado al departamento de la familia Jones, él junto con Abril y Casey bajaron del coche Casey abrió la puerta de su casa._

_"Adelante Sr Kirby, Abril voy a llamar a mi papa" Casey dijo_

_"Gracias Casey, vamos a esperar aquí en la sala" Kirby dijo sonriéndole, así Casey fue a la cocina a buscar a su padre pero encontró a su hermana pequeña ahí._

_"¿Dónde estabas?, te tardaste mucho, ¿cómo estuvo la película?" su hermana pequeña pregunto viéndolo pero él no le contesto._

_"¿Dónde está papa?, necesito hablar con él" Casey dijo viendo a su hermana pequeña, ella solo le hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_"Está en su habitación"_

_Casey asintió con la cabeza a su hermana pequeña y fue a la habitación de su padre._

_"Papa ya llegue, puedes venir abajo alguien quiere hablar contigo" Casey dijo viendo a su padre._

_"¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?, Casey" su padre pregunto a Casey._

_"Es el padre de Abril se llama Kirby O'Neil, está en la sala esperándote" Casey dijo_

_"Está bien vamos a verlos"_

_Así ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron a la sala encontraron a Abril y Kirby sentados, después de que se presentaron ambos Kirby le explico la situación al Sr Jones que le estaba escuchando, pero cuando termino de explicarle él no estaba muy convencido de esto._

_"Déjeme entender bien Sr O'Neil, usted va a partir ahorita, ya que el hijo de un amigo suyo acaba de morir y quiere que todos estén presentes en el funeral de su hijo" el Sr Jones dijo viendo a el Sr Kirby_

_"Vamos papa te había contado de ellos, cuando esos extraterrestres invadieron New York, además Raph es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero apoyar" Casey dijo viendo a su padre_

_"Claro que lo recuerdo, me dijiste que antes vivían aquí en New York pero después de que esos extraterrestres invadieron nuestra ciudad; que decidieron quedarse a vivir en Northampton, Massachusetts. ¿Pero porque tienen que partir ahorita?" el Sr Jones pregunto a el Sr Kirby, él solo dejo escapar un suspiro pero rápidamente voltio a ver al Sr Jones._

_"Vera Sr Jones, el hijo de mi amigo estaba enfermo; yo le hablaba a él siempre para preguntar ¿cómo estaba Leonardo?. Él me decía que estaba bien, además le estoy agradecido por salvar y cuidar a mi hija ya que después de que esos extraterrestres invadieron New York; yo fui mutado pero no sé quién me volvió a la normalidad. Pero agradezco eso ya que puedo estar con mi hija otra vez, además también cuidaron a su hijo no cree que debería dejar que Casey vaya; para darle su apoyo a su mejor amigo que acaba de perder a su hermano" Kirby dijo al Sr Jones que solo lo veía, él voltio a ver a su hijo que solo lo veía esperando a que su padre lo dejara ir; el Sr Jones dejo escapar un suspiro pero voltio a ver al Sr Kirby._

_"Está bien puede ir Casey pero quiero que me hables cuando llegues, para poder hablar con el padre de tu mejor amigo, comprendes eso Casey" el Sr Jones dijo a su hijo, Casey asintió y rápidamente fue a empacar algunas cosas en su maleta, después de haber empacado Casey se despidió de su padre y su hermana pequeña subieron al coche. Kirby estaba marcando a un amigo del trabajo para que le prestara su combi, ya que los chicos no podía llevar su Shellraiser dos y él se dio cuenta que era su combi cuando Abril le conto todo; él solo aprobó que se quedaran con su combi._

**_"Hola"_**_ dijo su amigo de trabajo adormilado, Kirby solo movió la cabeza._

_"Hola Max habla Kirby, quiero pedirte un favor"_

**_"Rayos Kirby, ya estaba durmiendo" _**_Max dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, Kirby solo sonríe y mueve la cabeza._

_"Solo quiero que me prestes tu combi por dos días, voy a llevar algunas cosas a mi antiguo hogar"_

**_"Está bien vas a pasar ahorita, para que la tenga lista, pensándolo bien te la dejo en tu casa, así no das mucha vuelta y si quieres te ayudo a subir las cosas" _**_Max dijo a Kirby, él rápidamente pensó en algo para decirle a Max; hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo y hablo con Max._

_"No es necesario un amigo me va ayudar a subir las cosas, pero gracias Max yo pasare por ella en un momento; dejo mi coche y voy para tu casa a recoger la combi"_

**_"Está bien la voy a tener lista, nada más cuando llegues te la lleves y nada más llegues a cargarla"_**

_"Gracias Max, no tardare dejare mi coche en mi departamento y voy a recogerla rápido adiós" dijo Kirby despidiéndose_

**_"Está bien nada mas no tardes adiós" _**_Max dijo despidiéndose también, Kirby había llegado a su departamento dejo su coche y hablo con Abril y Casey._

_"Vuelvo enseguida, Abril te mandare un mensaje, para cuando venga para acá nada más subamos las cosas y le hables al Maestro Splinter para decirle que ya vamos para allá; no tardo está bien"_

_"Claro papa aquí te esperamos, ve con cuidado por favor"_

_"Claro Sr O'Neil, aquí lo esperaremos"_

_Así Kirby se fue rápido tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección del lugar a donde iba, el taxista ya había llegado Kirby le pago y bajo del taxi; él rápidamente toco el timbre del departamento de Max y espero a que su amigo de trabajo bajara._

_"Kirby" Max dijo viendo a Kirby en la entrada de la puerta de los departamento, él voltio a verlo le sonrió y lo saludo._

_"Hola Max, pensé que estabas todavía en tu departamento" Kirby dijo se dirigió a donde estaba Max, él solo movió la cabeza en negación pero vio a Kirby._

_"Te dije que te iba a preparar la combi, para cuando vinieras te la llevaras; ven acompáñame ya la tengo lista"_

_Kirby siguió a Max, él le mostro la combi, Kirby quedo impresionado; ya que Max había limpiado la combi por dentro y fuera._

_"Wow Max te luciste, nunca pensé que la dejarías bien limpia" Kirby dijo viendo a Max, él solo se encogió de hombros._

_"Si ya lo sé, pero la eh tratado de vender y nadie me la ha comprado; necesito el dinero ya que un hermano mío enfermo y debemos pagar sus medicinas ya que están muy caras" Max dijo viendo a Kirby, él cual solo se le quedaba viendo como su amigo del trabajo estaba preocupado por su hermano; así que Kirby se le ocurrió preguntarle cuanto quería por la combi._

_"¿Cuánto pides por la combi?, si puedo saber" Kirby dijo a Max, él se le quedo viendo; pero decidió decirle._

_"La verdad la estoy vendiendo en $6000 dólares, eso es lo que pido por la combi" Max dijo a Kirby, él se acordó que tenía un ahorro; así que decidió que se la iba a comprar._

_"Te la compro, nada más tengo $8000 dólares en mi cuenta de ahorro yo te doy los $6000 dólares, estaba ahorrando para poder arreglar mi viejo hogar" Kirby dijo a Max, él lo observo por un momento y decidió aceptar la oferta de Kirby._

_"Está bien acepto y te parece bien que cuando regreses firmamos un contrato, para no tener problemas con los papeles o el dinero y tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con lo de tu viejo hogar"_

_"Me parece bien te veré el domingo y sobre mi viejo hogar no te preocupes lo puedo hacer yo" Kirby dijo a Max, él cual le extraño ya que sabía que tenía una hija e iba a la escuela secundaria; así que decidió preguntarle._

_"Eh Kirby, ¿tu hija no va ir mañana a la escuela? y no es ninguna molestia pero cuando necesites ayuda me puedes llamar" Max dijo a Kirby_

_"No tiene clases mañana, ya que los maestros van a tener una junta eso nos avisaron a todos los padres y gracias por querer ayudarme" Kirby dijo a Max, él se encogió de hombros y le entrego las llaves de la combi, así Kirby se despidió de Max y se fue a su casa rápidamente. Una vez que llego se bajó de la combi y entro a su departamento y llamo a Abril y Casey, ellos lo habían visto ya que estaban en la sala y Kirby rápidamente le hizo una señal para que bajaran sus cosas; ellos rápidamente bajaron y subieron sus cosas incluyendo las cosas de Kirby._

_"Abril llámale al Maestro Splinter y dile que ya vamos en camino" Kirby dijo a Abril, ella asintió con la cabeza y saco su T-Phone marco el número de Donatello; Abril espero a que le contestaran la llamada hasta que por fin Donatello contesto._

"Donnie ya vamos en camino avísale al Maestro Splinter" Abril dijo a Donnie

**_"Claro Abril, nosotros ya estamos listo dile a tu papa que lo vemos en la entrada donde sacamos el Shellraiser; lo estamos esperando aquí"_**

_"Está bien Donnie, los vemos haya adiós" Abril dijo a Donnie, ella colgó su T-Phone y voltio a ver su papa para decirle donde tenía que ir._

_"Papa dice Donnie que lo veamos en la entrada del Shellraiser, ahí nos están esperando todos ellos ya están listo" Abril dijo a su padre, Kirby asintió y fue a la entrada en donde los chicos sacaban el Shellraiser; ellos llegaron a la entrada que le dijo Donnie esta se abrió y Kirby metió la combi. Él salió de la combi y vio que el Maestro Splinter cargaba el cuerpo de Leonardo que estaba envuelto en una sábana, Miwa abrazaba a Mikey que estaba llorando; Donnie estaba al lado de su hermana y de su hermano pequeño él estaba frotando su caparazón para poder calmarlo. Raph estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos viendo el cuerpo de su hermano y mejor amigo en los brazos de su Sensei, Kirby se dirigió a Splinter para hablar con él._

_"Maestro Splinter que le parece si usted se mete primero, los chico y Miwa después o no sé cómo se quieran a acomodar"_

_Mientras Raph, Donnie y Casey subían las maletas a la combi; Kirby esperaba la respuesta del Maestro Splinter. Él pensó por un momento para saber cómo iban a acomodarse, en eso Casey se le ocurrió algo así que decidió decirle a Kirby y al Maestro Splinter._

_"Yo puedo ir atrás con los chicos y con el Maestro Splinter, porque no Miwa y Abril van con usted Sr Kirby" Casey dijo a Kirby._

_Kirby y el Maestro Splinter les pareció una buena idea así todos se subieron a la combi, Kirby iba manejando Abril y Miwa iban adelante mientras que atrás iba el Maestro Splinter abrazando el cuerpo de Leonardo, Donnie abrazaba a Mikey que se había quedado dormido; Raph estaba junto con Casey ambos iban platicando muy bajo para que nadie los oyera. Después de un largo camino en la carretera todos habían llegado a la antigua granja de la familia O'Neil, así Kirby y el Maestro Splinter decidieron esperar al amanecer para poder buscar un lugar en donde enterrar a Leonardo; así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo para poder buscar un lugar bonito. Kirby y el Maestro Splinter que abrazaba el cuerpo de Leonardo lo fueron a dejar al granero ya que ahí había un congelador para poder conservar el cuerpo de su hijo, mientras que los chicos y las chicas metieron las maletas a la casa, cuando Kirby y el Maestro Splinter ya se habían metido a la casa; todos ellos estaban en la sala para ponerse de acuerdo de cómo iban a dormir._

_"Bueno solo tenemos tres habitaciones, creo que en una habitación pueden dormir cuatro personas" Kirby dijo a todos_

_"Miwa porque no duermes con Abril, los chicos y Casey pueden dormir en la otra habitación; yo dormiré en el sofá" el Maestro Splinter dijo a los chicos y Miwa, ellos asintieron y subieron a las habitaciones correspondientes para descansar; mientras que Kirby fue a la cocina junto con el Maestro Splinter para tomar una taza de té antes de dormir._

_"Maestro Splinter está seguro que no quiere dormir en mi habitación, es mejor que este durmiendo en el sofá" Kirby dijo entregándole al Maestro Splinter su taza de té, él la agarro con gusto pero decidió hablar con el Sr O'Neil._

_"No gracias prefiero dormir en el sofá, pero muchas gracias por dejarme enterrar a mi hijo aquí en su antiguo hogar; es mejor que un guerrero como Leonardo tenga un entierro digno" el Maestro Splinter dijo contemplando su taza de té, luego dirigió su mirada al Sr O'Neil que ya había terminado su taza de té._

_"Pensaba enterrar el cuerpo de su hijo por una parte especifica cerca de donde vivían" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, él estaba bebiendo su taza de té y cuando termino su taza de té voltio a ver a Kirby._

_"En realidad no, yo había pensado en cremarlo; pensaba ir a Japón y dejar sus cenizas junto a la tumba de mi amada esposa Tang Shen. Pero me preocupa los chicos y Miwa, mas Miguel Ángel que siente que esto es su culpa y siento que Raphael va ir a buscar a esos tipos para vengar la muerte de su hermano" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Kirby, él cual le pareció lo mismo ya que cuando habían ido a recogerlos observo que Raphael estaba algo extraño; pero no le presto mucha importancia ya que fue a hablar con el Maestro Splinter._

_"Si comprendo lo que quiere decir, además es mejor que cuando quieran o puedan visiten la tumba de su hermano; bueno Maestro Splinter me voy a dormir mañana hay que buscar un buen lugar para enterrar a Leonardo. Que pase una buena noche y descanse bien" Kirby dijo levitándose y dejando su taza en el fregadero, despidiéndose del Maestro Splinter el cual le devolvió el saludo._

_"Que descanse usted también Sr O'Neil y pase buena noche, nos vemos a la amanecer"_

_Así Splinter dejo su taza de té en el fregadero y se fue a dormir en el sofá, todos estaba durmiendo en las habitaciones correspondiente. A la mañana siguiente Abril y Miwa ya se habían levantado, ellas se estaban arreglando para poder reunirse con los demás; ya una vez que terminaron de arreglarse salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Abril y Miwa vieron que la sala estaba vacía, Miwa se asomó a la ventana para ver a fuera vio que su padre estaba meditando a fuera así que se fue con Abril a la cocina._

_"Creo que nadie se ha despertado, bueno excepto el Maestro Splinter que está a fuera meditando" Abril dijo_

_"Que te parece si hacemos el desayuno, así cuando despierten los demás tenemos el desayuno listo y comemos todos juntos" Miwa dijo_

_"Me parece bien, creo que papa compro algunas cosas y las dejo en la alacena" Abril dijo a Miwa, ellas dos sacaron lo que tenía la alacena y empezaron a cocinar._

_Mientras en la otra habitación de arriba Raphael y Casey ya se habían levantado; él se había ido al baño Raphael todavía estaba en la habitación. Raph estaba sentado en la cama estaba viendo a sus dos hermanos menores que todavía estaban durmiendo, Mikey se pegaba más a Donnie que lo estaba abrazando; Raph dejo escapar un suspiro triste se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras. Y se fue a la cocina encontró que Casey, Abril y Miwa ya estaban ahí él se sentó en la mesa junto a Casey._

_"Buenos días Raph, ¿dónde están Donnie y Mikey?" Abril dijo entregándole un plato de Hot Cakes a Casey, Miwa le entrego también un plato de Hot Cakes a Raph y se fue a apartar los Hot Cakes de Donnie y Mikey._

_"Todavía están durmiendo" Raph dijo sin ánimo de hablar a nadie, él empezó a comer su plato de hot cakes._

_Casey solo le hizo una señal a Abril indicándole que Raph no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, Abril tristemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue a ayudar a Miwa que estaba apartando los hot cakes de Donnie y Mikey, ella empezó a preparar el café de su padre y el té del Maestro Splinter para que estuviera listo cuando vinieran a desayunar con todos ellos._

_MIENTRAS QUE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ARRIBA DONDE TODAVÍA ESTABAN DURMIENDO DONATELLO Y MIGUEL ÁNGEL_

_Donnie ya se había despertado cuando escucho que alguien salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, él se había levantado y bostezo un poco se estiro un poco y voltio a ver a su hermano pequeño, Mikey todavía seguía durmiendo él estaba abrazando su oso de peluche; Donnie recuerda que cuando eran niños Splinter les había dicho que ya era hora de que durmieran en habitaciones separadas. Cuando durmieron cada uno en sus habitaciones todos habían dormido bien excepto Mikey que le daba miedo dormir solo y le daba miedo la oscuridad, cuando sus tres hermanos lo vieron notaron que su hermano pequeño no había dormido nada; Raph siempre se burlaba de Mikey diciéndole que era un miedoso y una gallina cobarde. Donnie y Leo siempre le decían a Raph que dejara de molestar a Mikey, fue cuando Leo se le ocurrió algo él fue a su habitación y regreso con un oso de peluche; Leo se lo regalo a Mikey y le dijo que cuando tuviera miedo o se sintiera solo que lo abrazara y así ya iba dormir mejor. Desde ese día Mikey dormía mejor y siempre se levantaba a hacerles de desayunar todas las mañanas, Donnie recuerda esos momentos alegres pero al ver a Mikey triste; él claramente sabe que su hermano pequeño nunca más va sonreír y estar alegre o hacer travesuras. Él con la mirada triste ve a su hermano bebe pero decidió despertarlo para alcanzar a los demás en la cocina, Donnie puso su mano en el hombro de Mikey y lo sacudió para despertarlo; Mikey abrió los ojos y vio a Donnie que le estaba sonriendo._

_"Vamos Mikey hay que bajar a desayunar, además necesitas comer algo no has comido nada desde ayer y eso te va a ser daño" Donnie dijo a Mikey, él negó con la cabeza ya que no quería comer nada y abrazaba más el oso de peluche; Donnie deja escapar un suspiro triste y viendo a su hermano pequeño pero siguió insistiéndole para que bajara con él a desayunar juntos._

_"Vamos Mikey a Leo no le hubiera gustado que te estuvieras haciendo esto y además le prometí que te iba a cuidar, por favor vamos a comer algo Mikey" Donnie dijo a Mikey, él lo pensó por un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza a Donnie le sonrió y así los dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación bajaron las escaleras; y se fueron a la cocina encontraron que todos estaban ahí. Miwa les sonrió al verlos les hizo una señal de que se sentaran, ellos asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa para poder desayunar._

_"Buenos días Donnie y Mikey espero que les guste el desayuno, Miwa y yo lo hicimos cuando estaban durmiendo para que comiéramos todos juntos" Abril dijo entregándole cada quien un plato de hot cakes a Donnie y Mikey._

_"Gracias Abril" Donnie dijo a Abril, ella voltio a ver a Mikey; él tristemente veía solo su plato de hotcakes. Donnie, Raph, Miwa y Casey también se dieron cuenta de esto ya que Mikey no alzaba la mirada a nadie; Miwa decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a sentar junto a Mikey._

_"Mikey tienes que comer algo, mira solo come dos hotcakes está bien" Miwa dijo sonriéndole a Mikey, él voltio a ver a su hermana y asintió con la cabeza; Miwa le dio un pequeño abrazo y se levantó a hacer lo que faltaba al igual que Donnie sonreía al ver a Mikey. Abril también estaba sonriendo al ver la escena al igual que Casey y Raph, todos ellos escucharon que se abrió la puerta Miwa y Abril sabían que era el Maestro Splinter; el Maestro Splinter y Kirby entraron a la cocina al ver que todos estaban ahí y cuando vieron el desayuno. Ellos sonrieron ya que sabían que fueron las chicas que habían preparado todo, así que se sentaron con todos empezaron a desayunar todos juntos._

_"Les quedo bien el desayuno chicas, estuvo rico" Kirby dijo a Abril y Miwa_

_"Gracias papa" Abril dijo sonriendo a Kirby_

_"Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr O'Neil, estuvo delicioso el desayuno les quedo bien Miwa, Abril" el Maestro Splinter también dijo sonriendo a las dos chicas_

_"Gracias papa" Miwa dijo sonriendo a Splinter_

_"Creo que ya es hora de buscar un lugar adecuado para poder enterrar a su hermano" el Maestro Splinter dijo a todos los presentes, él voltio a ver a Miguel Ángel que todavía no alzaba la mirada a nadie; el Maestro Splinter estaba preocupado por su hijo más joven él voltio a ver a Kirby que también se había dado cuenta._

_"Miguel Ángel será mejor que esperes aquí cuando Donatello, Miwa, Abril y Casey terminen de limpiar la mesa. Todos nos van a alcanzar al granero para que todos juntos salgamos a buscar el lugar, adecuado para enterrar a su hermano; Raphael vendrás conmigo y el Sr O'Neil para cargar unas palas para excavar"_

_El Maestro Splinter dijo a todos los presentes todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así Abril, Casey, Miwa y Donnie empezaron recoger, limpiar la mesa y lavar los trastes, mientras que Mikey esperaba en la sala sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión que no le prestaba mucha tención; mientras que el Maestro Splinter, Kirby y Raphael fueron al granero a recoger el cuerpo de Leonardo y unas palas para que cuando encontraran el lugar adecuado nada más escarbaran. Abril, Casey, Miwa y Donnie ya habían terminado de limpiar la mesa de la cocina y todo lo demás, Miwa y Donnie fueron a la sala por Mikey ya que Abril y Casey decidieron esperar a fuera para que así se fueran todos al granero; Donnie, Miwa y Mikey se unieron a Abril y Casey así todos ellos se habían ido al granero para unirse al Maestro Splinter, Kirby y Raphael que los estaban esperando así todos se unieron y se fueron al bosque y empezaron a buscar un lugar agradable para enterrar a Leonardo. Todos se adentraron un poco más al bosque el Maestro Splinter llevaba en brazos el cuerpo de su hijo mayor que estaba envuelto en una sábana, Mikey iba pegado a su Sensei ya que quería estar junto a su hermano mayor mientras que los demás buscaban un lugar adecuado pero no encontraban una zona muy agradable para enterrar a Leonardo ahí. Iban a ir un poco más adentro del bosque cuando Miwa vio un árbol que estaba junto a un lago, ella se acercó un poco para ver bien el lugar cuando lo vio sintió que el sitio era agradable y tranquilo le pareció perfecto para enterrar a Leo ahí así que decidió decirle a su padre de inmediato._

_"Papa que te parece este lugar no está muy lejos del hogar de Abril, se ve agradable y tranquilo además me parece adecuado para enterrar aquí a Leo y así podamos visitarlo cuando queramos o hacer un pequeño picnic aquí"_

_Miwa dijo a Splinter, él voltio a ver el lugar que le dijo su hija al ver el árbol que estaba junto al lago sintió una gran tranquilidad y paz ya que era un lugar perfecto para enterrar a Leonardo. Mikey, Donnie y Raph vieron que era agradable y tranquilo también era perfecto ya que si querían podían visitar la tumba de su hermano y hablar con él cuando estuvieran ahí; Kirby, Abril y Casey también vieron el lugar y les pareció perfecto para hacer lo que dijo Miwa un picnic o acampar cuando vinieran a visitar la tumba de Leonardo._

_"Me parece perfecto además esta parte del bosque nadie la visita y nuestra granja es la única en esta zona, que le parece Maestro Splinter" Kirby dijo volteando a ver al Maestro Splinter_

_"Me parece un lugar agradable y además es perfecto para enterrar a Leonardo aquí, creo que vamos a empezar a cavar a un lado donde está el árbol" Splinter dijo a los demás ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y así se acercaron al árbol para poder excavar, Raph, Casey y Kirby empezaron a cavar un hoyo suficientemente profundo._

_"Donatello así está bien o un poco más profundo" Kirby dijo a Donatello que lo fue a ver, él empezó a ha zaminar el hoyo y vio que era perfecto Donnie voltio a ver a Kirby, Casey y Raph._

_"No así está bien, además es perfecto así ningún animal salvaje sacara el cuerpo de Leo, Sensei creo ya podemos enterrarlo; además el cuerpo de Leo no puede permanecer mucho tiempo a fuera ya que se podrá descomponer y más con este calor que se siente en estos momentos"_

_Donatello con lágrimas dijo al Maestro Splinter, él comprendió lo que dijo su hijo inteligente voltio a ver a Miguel Ángel que no se había despegado de su Sensei y el cuerpo de su hermano mayor fallecido. Miwa y Abril estaban también cerca de Miguel Ángel por si pasaba algo malo con él; Kirby, Casey y Raph salieron del hoyo que habían hecho. Raph se puso al lado de Donnie mientras que Miwa con lágrimas abrazaba a Mikey que también estaba llorando, Abril que tenía lagrimas estaba al lado de su padre y Casey. El Maestro Splinter bajo al hoyo y deposito el cuerpo de Leonardo cuidosamente dejándolo envuelto en la sabana, él salió del hoyo pero su mirada al igual que los demás estaban en la tumba de Leonardo._

_"Está bien creo que ya es hora de decirle a adiós a su hermano y que también pueda descansar en paz, alguien quiere decir algunas palabras"_

_Splinter dijo a todos los presentes pero todos negaron con la cabeza, él asintió con la cabeza y le dio una señal al Sr O'Neil para que cubriera el cuerpo de su hijo mayor; Kirby comprendió y junto con Casey y Raphael empezaron a echar la tierra para cubrir el cuerpo de Leonardo una vez cubierto todos decidieron estar un rato ahí ya que empezó a atardecer. Raph había encontrado una piedra con el cuchillo que había hecho él empezó atañar el nombre de Leo, la fecha en que nació y la fecha en que murió cuando termino de tañarla la coloco junto a la tumba se sentó ahí mirando la tumba de su hermano y mejor amigo; Kirby sabía que si se quedaban más tiempo pronto iba a anochecer así que decidió avisarle a todos._

_"Creo que ya es hora de irnos ya pronto va a anochecer y no podremos encontrar el camino a la granja en la noche, ya que no trajimos nada de lámparas será mejor irnos"_

_Kirby dijo a todos los presentes, el Maestro Splinter que estaba de pie estuvo de acuerdo y voltio a ver a sus hijos y su hija que todavía estaban sentados mirando la tumba de su hermano, Abril ya se había levantado y se puso al lado de su padre mientras que Casey estaba de pie solo viendo a los chicos y Miwa que estaban todavía mirando la tumba de Leo; el Maestro Splinter se puso al lado de sus hijos y su hija para decirles que ya era hora de irse._

_"Miwa, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel ya es hora de irnos debemos hacerlo antes de que anochezca"_

_El Maestro Splinter dijo a sus hijos y su hija, Miwa, Raphael y Donatello asintieron y se levantaron pero el único que no se había levanto fue Miguel Ángel que todavía estaba viendo la tumba de Leonardo, Splinter se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a Miguel Ángel se puso de rodillas para hablar con su hijo más joven colocando una mano en el hombro de Miguel Ángel._

_"Miguel Ángel debemos irnos pronto va anochecer" Splinter dijo a su hijo más joven, Miguel Ángel con lágrimas negó con la cabeza irse de la tumba de su hermano; Splinter al ver esto sintió como su hijo más joven se estaba echando la culpa de la muerte de Leonardo._

_"Miguel Ángel esto no fue tu culpa además tu hermano no le hubiera gustado que te torturadas con esto, será mejor irnos para poder descansar vamos hijo mío"_

_El Maestro Splinter dijo a Miguel Ángel, él con lágrimas voltio a ver a su padre el cual solo estaba esperando que su hijo más joven se levantara para poder reunirse con los demás e ir a la casa de la familia O'Neil para poder descansar; Miguel Ángel con lágrimas asintió con la cabeza a Splinter y se levantó del lugar al igual que su padre se levantó también ambos se fueron a juntar con los demás así todos se fueron directo a la casa para poder descansar ya que nada más les quedaba un día para estar aquí y visitar la tumba de Leonardo antes de regresar a la ciudad New York. Una vez que todos llegaron a la granja los chicos, Miwa y Abril se metieron a la casa mientras que Splinter y Kirby iban al granero a dejar las palas; ellos estaban hablando sobre Miguel Ángel._

_"Maestro Splinter no creo que Miguel Ángel vaya superar esto tal vez vaya sufrir de depresión y eso no es nada bueno creo que debería buscar ayuda" Kirby dijo a Splinter también pensaba lo mismo pero él no podía confiar en los humanos y menos arriesgar a su familia, ya que acaba de perder un hijo y él no quiere ya perder a ninguno de sus hijos o su hija así que decidió hablar con Kirby._

_"Si lo sé pero no quiero arriesgar a mi familia Sr O'Neil acabo de perder a un hijo y no quiero perder otro de mis hijos o mi hija, además me prometí que no perdería a ningún miembro de mi familia voy tratar de hablar con Miguel Ángel y voy hacer que Donatello me ayude a investigar algo por Internet para superar esta perdida, pero muchas gracias por querer ayudarme Sr O'Neil se lo agradezco mucho"_

_El Maestro Splinter dijo a Kirby, él comprendió y asintió con la cabeza en manera de que Splinter entendiera y que lo comprendía, ellos salieron del granero y fueron a la casa para estar con los chicos, Casey, Abril y Miwa. Cuando Kirby e Splinter entraron a la casa voltearon a ver la sala los chicos y las chicas estaban viendo la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención, pero el Maestro Splinter se dio cuenta de que su hijo más joven estaba abrazando a Miwa; ella también estaba abrazando a Miguel Ángel mientras que Donatello le frotaba el caparazón para poder tranquilizarlo, Miwa vio a su padre al igual que Donatello, ella solo le sonrió tristemente mientras que Donatello dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Sensei, Mikey no ha hablado mucho y no quiere comer mucho le preguntamos si quería comer pero solo movió la cabeza negando" Donnie dijo a el Maestro Splinter, él cual solo voltio a ver a Miwa y Miguel Ángel, Mikey ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermana la cual estaba preocupada por su hermano bebe, Miwa voltio a ver a su padre que también estaba preocupado por su hijo más joven._

_"Papa él no quiere casi comer ya le insistí yo y Donnie también pero no quiere comer nada y tampoco lo queremos dejar solo nos preocupa mucho" Miwa dijo a su padre, él comprendió y voltio a ver a Donatello._

_"Donatello cuando regresemos a la ciudad de New York me vas a ayudar a investigar sobre algo, yo te lo diré cuando regresemos a casa" el Sensei dijo a su hijo inteligente, él asintió con la cabeza así todos estuvieron en la sala por un rato viendo la televisión, el Maestro Splinter voltio a ver a Miguel Ángel que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Miwa._

_"Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir mañana ayudaremos aquí al Sr O'Neil en lo que necesite y luego visitaremos por última vez la tumba de su hermano" el Maestro Splinter dijo a los presentes ellos asintieron con la cabeza ya todos se iban a dormir, Raphael iba a cargar a Miguel Ángel para llevarlo a la habitación en la que estaban durmiendo._

_"Raphael que Miguel Ángel se duerma conmigo, yo veré como nos acomodaremos" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Raphael, él asintió con la cabeza y se fue con los demás que se dirigían ya a las habitaciones a dormir, cuando todos se fueron a dormir Kirby se le ocurrió algo y se dirigió al Maestro Splinter._

_"Maestro Splinter porque no duerme en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá además aquí no va poder dormir muy bien con Miguel Ángel" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, él voltio a ver a su hijo más joven que todavía estaba en el sofá durmiendo, Splinter dejó escapar un suspiro y tomo la oferta del Sr O'Neil._

_"Está bien Sr O'Neil dormiré en su habitación, ya que no podre acomodarme aquí en el sofá con Miguel Ángel"_

_El Maestro Splinter dijo a Kirby, él subió por una almohada y una cobija para dormir abajo en el sofá mientras que el Maestro Splinter llevaba en brazos a Miguel Ángel que solo se movió un poco en su sueño pero siguió durmiendo y subió a la habitación del Sr O'Neil cuando oyó que una puerta de alguna de las dos habitaciones se abrió. Él voltio a ver quién era cuando vio que era Donatello que llevaba en las manos el oso de peluche de Miguel Ángel, él se dirigió a su padre y su hermano bebe para entregarle su oso de peluche._

_"Solo vine a entregarle su oso de peluche a Mikey ya que no puede dormir sin él" Donatello dijo a el Maestro Splinter le sonrió, él le entrego el oso de peluche a su hermano pequeño, Miguel Ángel abrazo el oso de peluche y lo llevo a su plastrón, Splinter solo sonrió al ver como su hijo más joven abrazaba fuertemente el oso de peluche; él voltio a ver a Donatello que también estaba sonriendo al ver la escena de su hermano pequeño._

_"Donatello será mejor que vayas a descansar mañana vamos a ayudar al Sr O'Neil en lo que necesite y visitaremos por última vez la tumba de tu hermano antes de regresar a casa"_

_"Claro Sensei, buenas noches" Donatello dijo al Maestro Splinter, él vio que su hijo inteligente se dirigió a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Raphael y Casey._

_"Buenas noches Donatello" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Donatello, cuando él vio que Donatello se metió a la habitación, el Maestro Splinter que llevaba en brazos a Miguel Ángel se fue a la habitación del Sr O'Neil cuando entro Kirby ya había arreglado la cama._

_"Sr O'Neil no era necesario que hubiera hecho esto, yo lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto además usted está cansado, debería ir a descansar yo me encargare de lo que falta" Splinter dijo a Kirby, él solo sonrió pero decidió enseñarle en donde estaban las cosas._

_"Está bien pero le diré en dónde están las cosas, mire en el armario aquí están las cobijas y las toallas por si se levanta mañana temprano a tomar un baño, el boiler está bien creo que Donatello lo arreglo la última vez que todos estuvieron aquí" Kirby dijo mostrándole en donde estaban las cosas en el armario a Splinter, él asintió con la cabeza una vez aclarado todo._

_"Buenas noches Maestro Splinter que descanse" Kirby dijo a Splinter, él ya estaba saliendo de la habitación_

_"Buenas noches Sr O'Neil" Splinter dijo a Kirby cuando ya salió de la habitación, él puso a Miguel Ángel en la cama y fue a sacar una cobija del armario el Maestro Splinter cubrió a Miguel Ángel con la cobija; él se acostó también se cubrió con la cobija y abrazo a su hijo más joven así estuvo hasta que se quedó dormido._

Fin de la 3° Parte del Flashback

CONTINUARA

BUENO SE ME OCURRIO QUE KIRBY LE COMPRO UNA COMBI A SU AMIGO YA QUE EN LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA LOS CHICOS CONVIERTE LA COMBI DE KIRBY EN EL SHELLRAISER 2 Y COMO LO SE PORQUE VI LA 3° TEMPORADA DE LAS TORTUGAS NINJA EN YouTube LOS CUALES YA LOS BORRARON YA SABRAN DERECHOS DE AUTOR. YA QUE EL PRIMERO LO PERDIERON GRACIAS AL KRAANG ASÍ QUE DECIDI QUE KIRBY LE COMPRARA A UN AMIGO DEL TRABAJO SU COMBI Y ASÍ TERMINA LA 3° PARTE DEL Flashback ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO, LA 4° PARTE SERA EL CAPÍTULO 10 EL FINAL DE ESTE Flashback Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO SUS REVIWES SAYONARA.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback 4° PARTE FINAL

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN QUE COMPARTÍAN LOS CHICOS_

_Ellos todavía no podía dormir Casey y Raph estaban entreteniéndose jugando UNO, mientras que Donnie estaba acostado en la cama viendo unas fotos de todos ellos en su T-Phone; la última foto fue cuando todos ellos se estaban tomando una foto como familia para dársela al Maestro Splinter de sorpresa. Raph estaba a la izquierda de Miwa, ella estaba en el centro Leo estaba a su derecha, Mikey estaba arriba de Raph mientras que él estaba arriba de Leo; Donnie solo sonrió tristemente cuando recordó eso. Casey se dio cuenta así que le hizo una señal a Raph, él asomo su cabeza arriba del hombro para ver a Donnie que sonría tristemente viendo su T-Phone, Casey con la mirada le decía que tenía que hablar con él Raph solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a Casey. Raph se dio cuenta que Casey le sonrió malévolamente entonces él se levantó y se estiro un poco, Donnie lo voltio a ver a Casey al igual que lo estaba viendo Raph algo extrañado._

_"Voy a tomar una ducha huelo un poco mal, así porque no tú y Raph hablan sobre lo que les molesta nos vemos" Casey dijo a los chicos, él saco de su maleta su toalla y ropa para vestirse en el baño y salió de la habitación dejando a Donnie y Raph solos, él solo lanzo un gruñido a Casey cuando salió pero dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y voltio a ver a Donnie que no decía nada solo lo veía; Raph se levantó de donde estaba y se fue a sentar junto a Donnie en la cama pero no sabía que decirle. Él junto sus manos empezó a mover los dedos de un lugar a otro ya que estaba un poco nervioso, Donnie se dio cuenta de esto y dejo escapar un suspiro molesto pero voltio a ver a su hermano impetuoso que estaba nervioso._

_"No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Raph, no te preocupes estoy bien y si no te importa voy a dormir tengo un poco de sueño" Donnie dijo molesto a Raph, él voltio a verlo y se dio cuenta que Donnie no estaba bien así que decidió hablar con él._

_"No estás bien Donnie, creo que tenemos que hablar"_

_"!Hablar Raph de que rayos quieres hablar, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo¡, y si me disculpas voy a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua antes de ir a dormir" Donnie dijo levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación pero Raph se levantó rápidamente le bloqueo el paso impidiéndole salir de la habitación._

_"Es en serio Donnie tenemos que hablar, estoy preocupado por ti y Mikey" Raph dijo firmemente a Donnie, esto molesto mucho a Donnie pero no podía gritar ya que al lado estaba la habitación en donde estaban durmiendo el Maestro Splinter y Mikey._

_"Eso es mentira, tu preocupado por mí y nuestro hermano bebe por favor Raph, ni siquiera te importamos yo y Mikey solo te importa la estúpida venganza, y dudo que vayas a cumplir con la promesa de Leo" Donnie dijo esto molesto a Raph, él cual estaba tratando de no gritarle a su hermano inteligente; Donnie quería salir de la habitación pero Raph no lo dejaba salir._

_"Donnie por favor quiero que me digas, ¿qué te está pasando?" Raph dijo a Donnie, esto molesto mucho a Donatello, él le lanzo un golpe a su hermano impetuoso; pero Raphael lo esquivo y lo lanzo al suelo. Rápidamente Raph se lanzó encima de Donnie para que no escapara así poder hablar con su hermano inteligente, él cual empezó a luchar para liberarse de Raph._

_"!Raph suéltame no quiero hablar contigo¡" Donnie dijo molesto a Raph_

_"!Aunque no quieras tenemos que hablar, solo quiero saber qué te pasa¡" Raph dijo molesto a Donnie, él cual todavía estaba luchando por liberarse de su hermano impetuoso._

_"¡¿Quieres saber que rayos me pasa?!, que tu no entiendes nada Leo te dijo que no buscaras venganza y que cuidaras a Mikey; ¡y tú no vas cumplir esa promesa lo sé porque cuando entre a mi laboratorio no encontré el trozo de navaja que le quite a Leo y sé que tú la tienes!" Donnie dijo molesto frente a Raph que estaba sorprendido ya que pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta._

_"No se dé qué me estás hablando Donnie, yo no tengo el trozo de navaja y solo quiero saber qué te pasa" Raph dijo rápidamente decidió negarlo a su hermano inteligente, lo cual hizo enfadar más a Donnie ya que sabía que Raph era el que tenía el trozo de navaja y que él había entrado a su laboratorio._

_"Ojala hubieras muerto tú y no Leo te odio no te importamos ni siquiera nos haz ayudado a mí y Miwa en tratar de hacer que Mikey coma algo y tampoco lo haz tratado de calmar" Donnie con lágrimas dijo a Raph, esto sorprendió a mucho a Raph ya que no esperaba esto de su hermano inteligente pero no dijo nada solo veía a Donnie que tenía lágrimas._

_"Esto nunca debió pasar yo lo habría salvado, yo lo pude haber salvado" Donnie dijo, él ya no pudo aguantar y empezó a llorar, Raph rápidamente se quitó de encima de Donnie; él lo levanto y lo abrazo rápidamente Raph empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás para poder calmar a Donnie que solo seguía hablando._

_"Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta, yo quiero que Leo regrese; yo lo pude haber salvado" Donnie con lágrimas dijo, ya que sentía que esto era su culpa por no haber salvado a Leo._

_"Shh tranquilo Donnie, esto no fue tu culpa todo estará bien yo voy a estar contigo, Mikey y Miwa no los dejare solos lo prometo" Raph dijo a Donnie que estaba llorando, él todavía se estaba meciéndose mientras que Donnie con lágrimas ocultaba su cara en el plastrón de su hermano impetuoso, Raph dejo de mecerse y se levantó con Donnie que todavía lo estaba abrazando ellos se sentaron en la cama estuvieron así un rato; cuando Raph voltio a ver a Donnie se dio cuenta que su hermano ya estaba más tranquilo y que también le estaba dando sueño. Así que ambos se acostaron en la cama para poder descansar Donnie se pegó más a Raph hasta que se quedó dormido y Raph no dejaba de abrazar a Donnie hasta que él también se quedó dormido, cuando Casey entro en la habitación encontró que los 2 hermanos ya estaban dormidos él solo sonrió al ver la escena pero no hizo nada de ruido así que apago la luz y se acostó hasta quedarse dormido también._

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ABRIL_

_Abril y Miwa tampoco podían dormir estaban sentadas en cada quien en su propia cama y así que Abril decidió hablar con Miwa para saber que le estaba molestando._

_"Vamos Miwa solo dime que es lo que te molesta, no se lo voy a decir a nadie" Abril dijo viendo a Miwa, ella solo dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió decirle a Abril._

_"Me molesta todo esto, mi papa me está ocultando algo que él sabe y no me quiere decir, sabes Leo y yo salíamos a escondidas a divertirnos" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella estaba sorprendida pero decidió hablar._

_"¿El Maestro Splinter lo supo y por eso no querías salir acompañarnos al cine?" Abril dijo a Miwa, ella asintió con la cabeza a Abril._

_"Si por eso no quería ir al cine con ustedes, yo trataba de hablar con Leo pero él me evitaba a cada rato antes no era así conmigo" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella estaba sorprendida Miwa solo la veía hasta que se levantó de su cama y fue a su maleta saco su T-Phone se acercó a Abril se sentó junto a ella y le mostro una fotografía en donde estaban ella y Leo sonriendo en un parque de diversiones, Abril quedo más sorprendida y voltio a ver a Miwa._

_"Fue esa noche que no había nadie que regresamos antes que los chicos a la guarida Leo y yo nos besamos y no sabíamos que mi papa estaba ahí viéndonos, él hablo conmigo primero en el dojo me dijo que si volvía hacer eso me mandaría a Japón con un amigo suyo, yo le dije que no me iba a ir que no podía obligarme a separarme de la persona que amaba, mi papa se enfadó mucho y me dijo que esto estaba mal que debería quererlo como un hermano; yo le dije que no lo veía como un hermano que a los únicos que veía como hermanos eran a Mikey, Donnie y Raph" Miwa con lágrimas dijo a Abril la cual todavía estaba sorprendida de lo que decía su amiga._

_"Entonces tu amabas a Leo, ya veo porque nunca querías ir al cine con nosotros perdona si insistí mucho y el Maestro Splinter hablo con Leo" Abril dijo mirando a Miwa que tenía lágrimas._

_"Si la primera vez que lo vi él era diferente me gustaba mucho y cuando estaba con los chicos era diferente a ellos los veía como mis hermanos pero Leo y yo no nos queríamos como hermanos, desde ese entonces empezamos a salir a escondidas sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que mi papa nos descubrió y cuando hablo conmigo después me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación. Yo tenía lágrimas y salí del dojo, Leo me vio y se acercó a mí me empezó a quitar las lágrimas y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien que me fuera a mi habitación que al rato me veía, yo me fui a mi habitación pero escuche que mi papa llamo a Leo al dojo, yo estaba en mi habitación pero solo oí que Leo le gritaba furioso a mi papa y él también le gritaba a Leo, yo salí de mi habitación para escuchar mejor pero no entendía nada yo no sé de qué estaban hablando" Miwa con lágrimas dijo a Abril la cual todavía estaba sorprendida, ya que no sabía que Leo y el Maestro Splinter tuvieron una pelea._

_"Miwa solo quiero saber algo, ¿en dónde estaban Raph y Mikey?, bueno yo sé que Donnie estaba conmigo ayudándome con una tarea" Abril dijo ya que no sabía en dónde estaban los otros._

_"Mikey estaba con Murakami fue a comprar Pizza Gyoza y Raph había salido con Casey a patrullar algunas partes de la ciudad" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella solo puso cara de que no le sorprendía eso, pero decidió saber que paso con la pelea entre el Maestro Splinter y Leo._

_"Entonces, ¿qué paso con el Maestro Splinter y Leo?" Abril pregunto a Miwa que tenía lágrimas, ella solo decidió hablar de lo que recordaba en esa ocasión._

_"Solo oí un golpe muy fuerte, yo me espante y entre rápidamente al dojo encontré a Leo tirado en el suelo junto al árbol, él tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza pero no dejaba de ver a mi padre; yo vi que el bastón de jade de mi padre tenía sangre rápidamente me acerque a Leo y lo ayude a levantarse. Mi padre solo nos veía algo sorprendido el trato de hablar con nosotros pero yo lo volteé a ver solo le lance una mirada con odio y me lleve a Leo al laboratorio de Donnie saque un botiquín médico y empecé a curar a Leo, cuando termine de curarlo le pregunte ¿qué paso y si estaba bien? él con la mirada triste me dijo que estaba bien y que esto no era correcto. Luego se levantó y se fue a su habitación, yo siempre quería hablar con él y Leo siempre me estaba evitando nunca supe de que hablaron, pero sé que mi padre sabe algo y lo voy a investigar" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella no aguanto y empezó a llorar Abril rápidamente la abrazo, ellas estuvieron así un rato hasta que Miwa se separó del abrazo._

_"Creo que me voy a la cama a dormir me está dando un poco de sueño, Abril gracias por escucharme me sirvió de mucho y por favor no se lo digas a nadie" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella se levantó de la cama y se acostó en la suya._

_"Claro no se lo diré a nadie buenas noches" Abril dijo ya acomodarse en su cama y apagando la luz._

_"Buenas noches" Miwa dijo a Abril, así ambas chicas se despidieron hasta quedarse dormidas, a la mañana siguiente todos seguían durmiendo excepto el Maestro Splinter y Kirby que ya estaban despiertos, Kirby se estaba tomando una ducha mientras que el Maestro Splinter estaba meditando en la habitación pero su meditación fue interrumpida cuando oyó unos quejidos que venía de la cama, él se levantó y fue a ver a Miguel Ángel que se movía de un lugar a otro el Maestro Splinter se dio cuenta que tenía una pesadilla, él puso su mano en el hombro de Miguel Ángel y lo sacudió para despertarlo él se despertó asustado y grito._

_"Shh tranquilo hijo mío fue solo una pesadilla todo está bien" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Miguel Ángel que lo estaba abrazando, él cual le devolvió el abrazo a Splinter y empezó a llorar, él empezó a frotar su caparazón para poder calmarlo._

_"Creo que debemos ir a preparar el desayuno para todos, me quieres ayudar con el desayuno Miguel Ángel" Splinter dijo viendo a su hijo más joven, Miguel Ángel lo pensó por un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza el Maestro Splinter le sonrió, ellos bajaron las escaleras para ir a la cocina para ser el desayuno para todos luego Kirby se unió a ellos y le ayudo también hacer el desayuno; _

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ABRIL_

_Las __dos __chicas ya se habían levantado Abril se estaba tomando un baño Miwa ya se había bañado y se estaba arreglando para bajar a desayunar con los demás._

_MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN QUE COMPARTÍAN LOS CHICOS_

_Casey ya se había levantado y salió de la habitación para bajar a desayunar con los demás, Raph ya se había despertado él solo estaba viendo a Donnie que todavía estaba durmiendo pero decidió despertarlo así que puso su mano en el hombro de Donnie y lo sacudió para despertarlo él abrió los ojos vio a Raph que solo le sonreía._

_"Hora de despertar Donnie, hay que bajar a desayunar y debemos ayudar al Sr Kirby en la casa" Raph dijo a Donnie los __dos__ se levantaron de la cama, Donnie se estiro un poco y se froto los ojos mientras que Raph se estaba estirando para sentir un poco su cuerpo ya que estaba entumecido un poco, Donnie se acercó a Raph para hablar con él de lo sucedido ayer en la noche._

_"Raph, yo lo siento por haberme comportado así ayer, pero no quiero perder otro hermano; como perdimos a Leo no lo soportaría menos Mikey y también Miwa"_

_"Yo sé que no lo decías enserio Donnie y si voy a cumplir con la promesa de Leo de cuidar a ti, Mikey y Miwa" Raph dijo a Donnie, él le sonreía pero decidió hablar todavía con su hermano impetuoso._

_"Raph solo quiero saber algo y quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿tú tienes el trozo de navaja que le quite a Leo y para que la quieres?" Donnie le pregunto a Raph, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió decirle la verdad a su hermano inteligente._

_"Si yo lo tengo pensaba interrogar a cualquier maleante si lo reconocía y así buscar a los que mataron a Leo y tal vez vengarlo por lo que le hicieron" Raph dijo a Donnie, él estaba sorprendido pero lo comprendía ya que tal vez él haría lo mismo._

_"Está bien lo comprendo Raph, porque no bajamos a desayunar ya me está dando hambre" Donnie dijo sonriendo a Raph, él también le estaba sonriendo así los __dos__ bajaron las escaleras y fueron a la cocina encontraron que todos ya estaban ahí, Raph y Donnie voltearon a ver a Mikey que estaba con Miwa que trataba de convencerlo para que comiera un poco pero Mikey se negaba a comer algo; Raph y Donnie al ver esto ya le estaban preocupando su hermano pequeño ellos __dos__ se fueron a sentar. Raph se sentó junto a Mikey, mientras que Donnie se sentó junto a Miwa, ella solo observaba a Raph pero Donnie solo le puso la mano en el hombro de su hermana, Miwa voltio a verlo él solo le sonrió entonces ella comprendió que todo estaba bien los __dos__ voltearon a ver a Raph, él puso su mano en el hombro de Mikey su hermano pequeño voltio a ver Raph que solo le sonreía._

_"Vamos Mikey tienes que comer algo nos estas preocupando a todos hermano, no queremos que te enfermes por lo menos come un poco si" Raph dijo a Mikey, él asintió con la cabeza todos sonrieron al ver que Mikey empezó a comer un poco así todos empezaron a desayunar, una vez que terminaron de desayunar Kirby y los chicos salieron a arreglar el tejado mientras que Miwa lavaba los trastes y Abril terminaba de limpiar la mesa el Maestro Splinter estaba con Miguel Ángel cuidándolo ya que todos estaban preocupados por él; cuando todos terminaron de hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo vieron que ya era hora de visitar la tumba de Leo por última vez ya que mañana iban a regresar a New York. Los chicos y las chicas decidieron que querían acampar junto a la tumba de Leo así que Casey, Raph y Donnie fueron a hablar con el Maestro Splinter, mientras que Abril y Miwa se quedaban cuidando a Mikey que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión; el Maestro Splinter y Kirby que estaban viendo el trabajo de la casa ya que faltaba unos detalles por arreglar._

_"Le falta por arreglar las ventanas y con un poco de pintura se verá perfecta"_

_"Si tiene razón Maestro Splinter y el granero también lo tengo que arreglar, pero voy volver ahorrar para que así pueda arreglar todo mi hogar" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter_

_"Sensei podemos hablar con usted" Raph dijo al Maestro Splinter, él y Kirby voltearon a ver a los chicos que estaban ahí._

_"Si Raphael, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" el Maestro Splinter pregunto a Raphael_

_"Queremos acampar junta a la tumba de Leo por última vez, antes de regresar a la ciudad de New York" Raph dijo al Maestro Splinter, él cual lo estaba pensando, Kirby solo veía pero él pensó que era una buena idea así que decidió hablar con el Maestro Splinter._

_"Maestro Splinter es una buena idea, es mejor que los chicos, Miwa, Abril y Casey pasen por última vez aquí antes de regresar a New York" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió que era lo correcto ya que esta era la última vez que iban a estar aquí._

_"Está bien hoy vamos a campar en la tumba de Leonardo, ya que será la última vez que estaremos aquí" el Maestro Splinter dijo a todos los presentes, todos ellos sonrieron al ver la aprobación del Maestro Splinter en eso sonó el T-Phone de Casey, él contesto para saber quién era la persona ya que no conocía el ID de la llamada._

_"Hola"_

**_"Casey soy yo se te olvido hablarme, te dije que me hablaras cuando llegaras; para hablar con el padre de tu amigo"_**_ El Sr Jones dijo a Casey, él cual se pegó en la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro, Kirby, el Maestro Splinter, Donnie y Raph solo lo veían; él hizo una señal al Sr Kirby indicándole que era su padre el que llamaba. Él rápidamente comprendió y le hizo una señal al Maestro Splinter el cual comprendió de inmediato, él asintió con la cabeza y le indico a Casey de que le pasara a su padre para hablar con él._

_"Papa te voy a pasar al papa de mi amigo"_

**_"Está bien, pásamelo quiero hablar con él" _**_el Sr Jones dijo a Casey, él le paso el T-Phone al Maestro Splinter._

_"Disculpe Sr Jones si su hijo no hablo antes, pero con los que nos pasó se me olvido decirle que le marcara, por cierto me llamo Hamato Yoshi" el Maestro Splinter dijo al Sr Jones, Kirby y los chicos solo veían al Maestro Splinter que estaba hablando con el padre de Casey._

**_"No se preocupe Sr Hamato lamento la pérdida de su hijo y solo le quería agradecer de haber cuidado a Casey, cuando la ciudad de New York fue invadida mi hijo me explico todo muchas gracias"_**

_"No se preocupe Sr Jones y agradezco mucho que me mande su pésame, mi familia y yo se lo agradecemos" el Maestro Splinter dijo con tristeza al Sr Jones, Kirby voltio a ver a Donnie que había bajado la mirada y Raph que voltio a ver a otro lado Casey solo movió la cabeza pero no dijo nada._

**_"Bueno fue un gusto hablar con usted Sr Hamato, debo irme ya que estoy en mi descanso del trabajo y estoy hablando de un teléfono de monedas, dígale a mi hijo que cuando llegue a la ciudad que mande un mensaje para saber que ya llego adiós"_**

_"No el gusto fue mío y claro yo le daré su mensaje a su hijo adiós Sr Jones" el Maestro Splinter dijo despidiéndose del Sr Jones así termino la llamada y le entrego el T-Phone a Casey, él lo agarro y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_"Creo que deberíamos ir a preparar unas cosas si queremos a campar en el lugar donde enterramos a Leonardo" Kirby dijo a los chicos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a la casa para avisarle a las chicas, y preparar todo lo que iban a llevar al lugar que enterraron a Leonardo._

_Mientras que en la sala Abril y Miwa cuidaban a Mikey, él se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su hermana la cual estaba tarareando la canción que le canto a Leo, Abril estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro pero solo lo estaba ojeando; ella dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento Miwa se dio cuenta y solo le sonrió burlonamente mientras que acariciaba el caparazón de su hermano pequeño. Abril se dio cuenta y solo le dio una mirada de disgusto cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió, ellas giraron para ver quiénes eran los que habían entrado vieron que eran los chicos; ellos se acercaron a la sala para poder hablar con las chicas._

_"Chicos, ¿qué paso?" Abril pregunto a los chicos._

_"Donnie, Raph, papa les dio el permiso para poder campar en el lugar en donde enterramos a Leo" Miwa dijo a Donnie y Raph, ellos solo sonrieron pero decidieron que Raph hablara con las chicas._

_"Si Sensei nos dio permiso, hay que empacar algunas cosas para poder irnos de inmediato para campar en el lago y para estar por última vez con Leo antes de regresar a New York" Raph dijo a las chicas, ellas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza, Abril subió a su habitación para llevar lo necesario lo de ella y Miwa. Los chicos también subieron a la habitación para preparar también las mochilas para llevar lo necesario de ellos y lo de Mikey, mientras que a fuera estaba Kirby que se quedó con el Maestro Splinter que solo estaba viendo la dirección de donde había enterrado a Leonardo._

_"Maestro Splinter, ¿se encuentra bien?" Kirby pregunto al Maestro Splinter, él voltio a ver a Kirby que estaba preocupado por él._

_"Si me encuentro bien Sr O'Neil, será mejor ir a preparar todo para poder a campar en el lugar que enterramos a Leonardo" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Kirby, los __dos__ se fueron a la casa para preparar todo, así todos estuvieron listo para irse Raph cargaba a Mikey atrás iba Donnie, Miwa y el Maestro Splinter; Abril iba junto a su padre y Casey. Cuando todos llegaron empezaron a organizarse, Raph y Casey fueron a buscar leña para la fogata mientras que Donnie y Abril armaban las tiendas de campaña, Miwa se había quedado cuidando a Mikey que estaba solo viendo la tumba de Leo. Mientras que el Maestro Splinter y Kirby fueron a pescar la comida para poder prepararla una vez que todo estaba listo, Raph y Casey empezaron hacer la fogata para calentar el pescado que había traído el Sensei y Kirby una vez hecha la fogata empezaron a hacer el pescado._

_"Chicos, Miwa, Abril y Casey el pescado está listo venga comer" Kirby dijo a los chicos y las chicas, todos ellos asintieron y fueron a comer pero se dieron cuenta que faltaba el Maestro Splinter que todavía estaba meditando, Miwa, Donnie y Raph solo se veían ya que ningún quería interrumpir la meditación del Sensei así que decidieron hacerlo de una manera diferente; ellos cada quien mirándose pusieron sus brazos atrás y empezaron._

_"Piedra, papel o tijeras"_

_"¡Ja! me salve chicos" Miwa dijo sonriendo a Donnie y Raph que solo la veían, ellos pusieron sus brazos a atrás y volvieron hacer lo mismo._

_"Piedra, papel o tijeras"_

_"¡Si me salve!, lo siento Donnie pero tú tienes que interrumpir al Sensei de su meditación" Raph dijo a Donnie, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero se levantó y fue a interrumpir al Maestro Splinter de su meditación ya que estaba cerca del árbol y al lado estaba la tumba de Leo._

_"Sensei, el Sr Kirby ya nos avisó que ya está el pescado que venga a comer" Donnie dijo al Maestro Splinter, él abrió los ojos y voltio ver a Donatello._

_"Claro Donatello vamos a comer" el Maestro Splinter dijo levantándose a Donatello ambos fueron a reunirse con los demás, después de comer y de haber limpiado Raph, Donnie, Casey, Abril y Miwa fueron a nadar al lago. Mientras que Kirby estaba leyendo un libro acostado en el pasto, el Maestro Splinter volvió a meditar cerca del árbol Mikey estaba al lado viendo la tumba de Leo; él de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su Sensei que seguía en una profunda meditación. Mikey le estaba dando sueño así que se acostó en la tumba de Leo hasta que se quedó dormido, cuando ya estaba llegando la noche el Sensei dejo de meditar y voltio a ver a Miguel Ángel que se había quedado dormido sobre la tumba de Leonardo, él se levantó y recogió a su hijo más joven lo llevaba en brazos y fue a ver a los demás. Kirby, los chicos y las chicas estaban haciendo una fogata para poder asar malvaviscos, el Maestro Splinter fue con ellos y decidió hablar para saber si ya se había puesto de acuerdo para dormir; todos voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter._

_"Chicos quisiera saber si ya se pusieron de acuerdo de cómo van a dormir" el Maestro Splinter dijo a los chicos, ellos todavía no se habían puesto de acuerdo de quien iba dormir con Mikey._

_"Sensei, yo dormiré con Mikey" Raph dijo al Maestro Splinter, él asintió con la cabeza. Mientras que Miwa y Donnie solo sonreían al ver que Raph si iba a cumplir con la promesa de Leo, el Maestro Splinter que todavía abrazaba a Miguel Ángel se sentó con todos una vez hecha la fogata las chicas y los chicos empezaron asar los malvaviscos que había insertado en una ramas, ya que había terminado cada quien fue a dormir en la tienda de campaña que le correspondía, Raph cargo a Mikey y lo llevo a la tienda de campaña que les correspondía él acostó a Mikey le puso su oso de peluche y lo tapo con una cobija. Raph también se acostó y se tapó también con la cobija él abrazo a Mikey su hermano pequeño se pegó más a su hermano impetuoso, Raph solo sonrió y se quedó viendo a Mikey que estaba dormido él lo estuvo viendo por un rato hasta que se quedó dormido también._

_Al amanecer todos todavía seguían durmiendo excepto Mikey que había despertado y voltio a ver a Raph que todavía seguía durmiendo, él se separó del abrazo de su hermano y salió de la tienda de campaña se dirigió a la tumba de Leo, Mikey se sentó ahí por un rato contemplando la tumba de su hermano mayor. Raph se despertó vio que su hermano pequeño no estaba él se preocupó y salió de la tienda de campaña para buscar a Mikey, Raph voltio a ver la tumba de Leo y vio que Mikey estaba ahí él dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano pequeño, Raph se sentó junto a Mikey que estaba contemplando la tumba de Leo. Raph voltio a ver a Mikey se dio cuenta que su hermano pequeño se estaba culpando por la muerte de Leo, él rápidamente lo abrazo y empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás, Mikey también le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar en el plastrón de Raph._

_"Shh tranquilo Mikey, esto no fue tu culpa si uno de nosotros hubiera ido contigo hubiéramos hecho lo mismo, te hubiéramos protegido porque eres importante para nosotros y no hubiera sido lo mismo si tú no estás aquí con nosotros porque te queremos hermanito" Raph dijo todavía meciéndose adelante y atrás a Mikey que no dejaba de llorar._

_"Raph tiene razón Mikey eres importante, además Leo se hubiera culpado si a ti te hubiera pasado algo"_

_Raph dejo de mecerse al oír que alguien hablo detrás de su caparazón, él y Mikey voltearon a ver quién era él que estaba detrás de ellos __dos__ cuando vieron que era Donatello él que había hablado, Miwa sonriendo tristemente estaba a su lado que solo veía a sus __dos__ hermanos, Donnie se sentó junto al lado izquierdo de Raph mientras que Miwa se sentó junto al lado derecho de Raph todos voltearon a ver a la tumba de Leo._

_"Donnie y Raph tienen razón Mikey, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti y Leo se estuviera culpando estaría todo el día metido en el dojo, yo y Raph lo estuviéramos sacando para que comiera algo, porque eres importante para nosotros y si tu no estas no sería lo mismo sin ti hermanito" Miwa con lágrimas dijo a Mikey, él con lágrimas voltio a ver su hermana al igual que Donnie que tenía lágrimas y Raph que también tenía lagrimas la estaban viendo. Mikey dejo el abrazo de Raph se pegó a junto Miwa y la abrazo, ella también le devolvió el abrazo le dio un beso en la frente._

_"Todo esto no hubiera pasado, si Leo nos hubiera dicho que rayos le pasaba y porque se la pasaba todo el día en el dojo entrenando o encerrado en su habitación" Raph con lágrimas dijo a sus __dos__ hermanos que lo voltearon a ver al igual que Miwa lo voltio a ver. Ella solo volvió a ver la tumba de Leo tristemente, Donnie se dio cuenta que su hermana sabía algo así que decidió preguntarle._

_"¿Miwa tu sabes lo que paso?, esa mañana que fuimos a entrenar con el Sensei, Leo actuaba diferente frente al Maestro Splinter y casi no le dirigía la mirada. Y también no hablaba mucho con él, Leo siempre se la pasaba entrenando y te evitaba todo el día, que paso ese día que no estábamos" Donnie dijo a Miwa, ella voltio a verlo ya que Raph también la estaba viendo al igual que Mikey la estaba viendo, Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió decirles la verdad._

_"Está bien les diré ese día que ustedes no estaban, Leo y yo fuimos a un parque de diversiones que ya había cerrado regresamos antes que ustedes, cuando llegamos a la guarida pensábamos que nadie estaba. Leo y yo nos besamos pero no nos dimos cuenta que papa estaba ahí, él nos descubrió y nos dijo que estaba pasando aquí rápidamente nos separamos del beso, lo vimos no sabíamos que estaba en la guarida los __dos__ estábamos nerviosos él se enojó y dijo que primero iba hablar conmigo al dojo y le dijo a Leo que lo esperara que luego iba hablar con él. Después de que hablo conmigo me mando a mi habitación Leo me veo y me dijo que todo iba estar bien que me fuera a mi habitación que luego me veía, yo me fui pero escuche que mi papa llamo a Leo, yo estaba en mi habitación pero escuche que Leo y mi padre estaban gritando salí un poco para oír de que hablaban pero no entendía nada y luego escuche un fuerte golpe yo me espante y entre rápidamente al dojo encontré a Leo tirado en el suelo junto al árbol, él tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza pero no dejaba de ver a mi papa; yo vi que el bastón de jade de mi padre tenía sangre rápidamente me acerque a Leo y lo ayude a levantarse. Mi papa solo nos veía algo sorprendido el trato de hablar con nosotros, pero yo lo volteé a ver solo le lance una mirada con odio y me lleve a Leo a tu laboratorio Donnie saque un botiquín médico y empecé a curar a Leo. Cuando termine de curarlo le pregunte ¿qué paso y si se encontraba bien?, él voltio a verme con una mirada triste luego me dijo que esto no era correcto y se fue a su habitación después de eso me estaba evitando nunca supe de que hablaron él y mi padre, lo siento si no les dije nada pero yo quería saber que le pasaba. Lo siento mucho esto fue mi culpa" Miwa con lágrimas dijo a sus tres hermanos que estaban sorprendidos, pero esto molesto mucho a Raph ya que él no sabía que el Maestro Splinter golpeo a Leo._

_"Esto no fue tu culpa Miwa, ¡fue la maldita culpa de nuestro Sensei, esto no hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera metido en asuntos que no le importa ojala estuviera muerto él y no Leo!" Raph dijo esto con enojo a Miwa que tenía lágrimas, ella solo veía a Raph al igual que Donnie y Mikey que lo estaban viendo luego voltearon a ver a la tumba de Leonardo, estuvieron así por un rato. Casey y Abril ya se habían despertado los __dos__ salieron de sus tiendas de campaña y vieron que los chicos y Miwa estaban viendo la tumba de Leo, Casey y Abril se unieron a ellos Abril se sentó junto a Miwa mientras que Casey se sentó junto a Donnie todos estuvieron así por un rato hasta que despertaron el Maestro Splinter y el Sr Kirby._

_"Chicos, Miwa y Abril es hora de empacar, desayunaremos en la casa y de ahí empacaremos para regresar a la ciudad de New York" Kirby dijo a los chicos y las chicas, todos ellos vieron por última vez la tumba de Leonardo excepto Mikey que todavía quería estar ahí solo se levantaron Raph, Donnie, Casey, Abril y Miwa. Y así se dividieron lo que iban hacer Abril, Casey, Donnie y Raph empezaron desarma las tiendas de campaña, mientras que Miwa, el Maestro Splinter y el Sr Kirby empezaron a empacar lo que trajeron ya una vez todo listo se fueron a la casa de la familia O'Neil. Abril, Miwa y Kirby estaban haciendo el desayuno para todos mientras en la sala estaban Donnie que cuidaba a Mikey que se había pegado a su hermano inteligente, Raph y Casey estaban a fuera entrenando un poco mientras que el Maestro Splinter estaba también a fuera meditando un poco._

_"Sensei, Raph y Casey el desayuno ya está listo venga a desayunar" Abril dijo a Casey, Raph y el Maestro Splinter, Raph y Casey dejaron de entrenar y se fueron a la casa. El Maestro Splinter dejo su meditación se levantó y se fue a juntar con los __dos__ chicos para también entrar en la casa, así todos estaban desayunando una vez que terminaron empezaron a limpiaron la cocina y la mesa, cuando terminaron fueron a empacar las cosas que habían llevado cada quien ya una vez terminado de empacar todos se subieron a la combi. Kirby la encendió y se fueron las tres tortugas, Miwa, Abril y Casey voltearon a ver por última vez el lugar cuando se alejaban, ya una vez en la carretera las tres tortugas estaban envueltas con una lona para que nadie los viera y el Maestro Splinter se había envuelto una capa alrededor de él para que nadie supiera lo que era. Cuando por fin llegaron de noche a la ciudad New York, Kirby estaciono la combi en un callejón para que Miwa, los chicos y el Maestro Splinter bajaran para abrir una tapa de alcantarilla que Raphael estaba abriendo mientras que el Maestro Splinter hablaba con el Sr O'Neil._

_"Muchas gracias por todo Sr O'Neil, estaremos bien aquí debería dejar a Casey a su departamento antes de que su padre se preocupe por no saber nada de él"_

_"No fue nada está bien y cuídese mucho Maestro Splinter igual los chicos y Miwa, los vendré a ver de vez en cuando pueda buenas noches" Kirby dijo despidiéndose del Maestro Splinter._

_"Buenas noches Sr O'Neil" el Maestro Splinter también dijo despidiéndose de Kirby, él rápidamente se metió a la alcantarilla y puso la tapa de la alcantarilla, así Kirby se fue a dejar a Casey en su departamento cuando llegaron él se despidió de Abril y el Sr O'Neil. Luego ellos __dos__ se fueron a su departamento cuando llegaron a su departamento Kirby estaciono la combi y la cerro bien, Abril saco las llaves y abrió la puerta de su departamento ella y su padre entraron, Kirby fue a la sala y dejo las maletas ahí mientras que Abril cerraba la puerta él voltio a ver a su hija y hablo con ella._

_"Abril que te parece si cenamos y luego nos vamos a dormir está bien"_

_Abril voltio a ver a su padre ella asintió con la cabeza su padre solo le sonrió y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar. Una vez que termino de preparar los sándwich para cenar Abril se sentó en la mesa Kirby le entrego su plato con un sándwich, él también se sentó en la mesa así ambos empezaron a cenar, una vez que terminaron de cenar Kirby decidió hablar con su hija._

_"Abril porque no te vas a dormir mañana tienes clases, yo lavare los platos"_

_Abril voltio a ver a su padre y asintió con la cabeza, ella se levantó se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo y hablo con él._

_"Buenas noches papa"_

_"Buenas noches cariño" Kirby dijo despidiéndose de su hija y dándole un beso en la frente, Abril se fue a su habitación para descansar así Kirby empezó a lavar los trastes y cuando termino se dirigió a su habitación a descansar._

FIN DE LA 4° PARTE DEL Flashback FINAL

CONTINUARA

ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE EL MAS LARGO QUE HICE ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR MANDE SUS REVIWES SI LE GUSTO O NO Y OTRA COSA ¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR!, NO SÉ PREOCUPEN LA MUERTE DE LEONARDO VA SER CONTADA EN LA GRANJA DE ABRIL PARA QUE SEPAN QUE PASO CON LEO SAYONARA.


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero que les haya gustado los Flashback ya aquí la historia es normal aquí todavía Kirby va estar hablando con el Maestro Splinter y también va ver una pequeña conversación de Miwa y Abril antes de que lleguen los chicos, Jazira y Sara, ah por cierto la llamadas de celular van hacer en **_letra cursiva _**para que no se confundan gracias sigamos con la historia Sayonara.**

MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO

Kirby dejó escapar un suspiro triste al a ver recordado ese momento y volteo a ver al Maestro Splinter que tenía una mirada triste de que también había recordado ese momento, después de la muerte de Leonardo ya nada era igual todos estaban tristes por la pérdida de Leonardo, el Maestro Splinter siempre protegía a los chicos les prohibió por unas tres semanas salir a la superficie y a Miwa solo la dejaba salir para traer provisiones solo si iba a acompañada con Abril o Casey por temor de perder a otro de sus hijos o su hija.

Miwa con lágrimas se la pasaba en su habitación viendo siempre un álbum de fotos que era solo de ella y Leonardo con algunas fotos de los chicos que algunas veces les tomaba desprevenidos, ella se turnaba con Donnie y Raph para no dejar solo a Mikey ya que todos estaban preocupados por él, Miwa de vez en cuando lloraba en su habitación cuando recordaba a Leonardo ya que ella era la más cercana a Leonardo.

Raphael por su parte se la pasaba golpeando el maniquí de entrenamiento ya que descargaba todo su ira que tenía con los tipos que mataron a Leonardo y con el Maestro Splinter, él también se turnaba con Miwa y Donnie para cuidar a Mikey cuando terminaba su turno Raphael se iba a su habitación y se encerraba no salía hasta que fuera la hora de cenar, siempre se la pasaba peleando con el Maestro Splinter y lo culpaba por haber hecho que su hermano cambiara que siempre se la pasaba entrenando y encerrado en su habitación le decía que él era el culpable de la muerte de Leonardo después de discutir con su Sensei, Raphael se iba a su habitación y se encerraba para no salir.

Donatello siempre estaba en su laboratorio solo salía para cubrir el turno de su hermano o su hermana para cuidar a Mikey y luego de cubrir su turno volvía a su laboratorio, él siempre se la pasaba trabajando en la fórmula del Retro-mutageno para hacer que otros Mutantes volvieran hacer normales, cuando lo llamaban a cenar él salía de su laboratorio y cenaba con todos luego volvía a su laboratorio a hacer su trabajo.

Miguel Ángel siempre se culpaba, casi no comía y cuando estaba en su habitación ni dormía se la pasaba despierto y en los entrenamientos no se concentraba bien de vez en cuando se la pasaba todo el día en la habitación de su hermano mayor, el Maestro Splinter a veces trataba de hablar con él pero Miguel Ángel se alejaba de él se iba con uno de sus dos hermanos o su hermana a veces se encerraba en su habitación y no salía al menos que Miwa le suplicaba a salir para que cenara algo.

Esto preocupo mucho a Miwa, Raph y Donnie ya que su hermano pequeño empezó a perder un poco de peso empezó a enfermarse también y cada vez que le llevaban comida Mikey la rechazaba, Donnie tenía que ponerle una vía intravenosa ya que esto le preocupaba al ver a su hermano bebe que no quería comer nada. También el Maestro Splinter se preocupó por esto y temía que si Miguel Ángel no comía pronto podía enfermarse de algo o morir y él no quería enterrar a otro hijo, así que dejo que Donatello, Miwa y Raphael lo cuidaran y le insistían en comer un poco ya que con ellos comía un poco y nunca lo dejaban solo.

"Todo estará bien Maestro Splinter, solo debemos tener un poco de confianza. Además los chicos, Miwa, Abril y Casey lo han estado recordando mucho; vera que cuando visiten la tumba de Leonardo todo va estar bien" Kirby dijo viendo al Maestro Splinter que estaba viendo una fotografía de Leonardo y él cuando meditaban juntos, que Miwa les había tomado cuando no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, él voltio a ver al Sr O'Neil que solo lo veía.

"Tal vez tenga razón, pero una parte de mí no quiere que Miguel Ángel vuelva a caer en una depresión en la que tal vez esta vez decida querer unirse a Leonardo" el Maestro Splinter dijo con tristeza al Sr O'Neil, él dejo la fotografía en su estante en donde estaba la foto de cuando era humano donde su esposa cargaba a su hija y él estaba al otro lado.

"No volverá a pasar créame Maestro Splinter, debemos confiar en que Miguel Ángel entenderá que a su hermano no le hubiera gustado eso" Kirby dijo sonriendo al Maestro Splinter que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien confiare en lo que me dice usted Sr O'Neil, pero espero que la Señorita Jazira me comprenda ya que no quiero perder a otro de mis hijos" el Maestro Splinter dijo al Sr O'Neil, él solo sonrió cuando supo que Jazira desafío al Maestro Splinter pero se aguantaba la risa.

"Al menos admita que fue divertido y además si Leonardo la hubiera conocido le hubiera caído bien" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, él solo movió la cabeza en negación pero el Sr O'Neil tenía razón ya que si Leonardo la hubiera conocido le caería bien.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DE ESTAR

Mikey se había quedado dormido junto a su hermana y Abril que estaban viendo una película, Miwa le hizo una seña a Abril de que le pasara esa almohada para Mikey, ella asintió con la cabeza y le paso la almohada a Miwa, ella le puso la almohada a Mikey con cuidado lo tapo con una cobija y se llevó a Abril a la cocina para poder hablar ahí en privado.

"Abril me trajiste lo que te pedí" Miwa dijo sacando dos sodas del refrigerador y entregándole una Abril, ella agarro la soda y voltio a ver a Miwa.

"Claro que lo traje y no se para que quieres esto no creo que sea una buena idea Miwa, además que hace esto" Abril dijo sacando un par de plantas que había conseguido con Casey en un mercado, ella se las entregó a Miwa que las agarro y rápidamente las guardo en un frasco que era solo para ella.

"No son malas, son para dormir se las eh estado dando a Mikey cuando nos enteramos que no dormía nada y encontramos en su closet un montón de bebidas energéticas nos preocupó mucho de repente me acorde que cuando era pequeña no podía dormir me hacía un té con estas plantas y le ponía un poco de miel le dije a los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo. Además también le abre el apetito y por eso ha estado comiendo un poco más" Miwa dijo a Abril que solo la veía algo sorprendida.

"Así que tú y los chicos le están dando eso pero porque no quiere hablar, además se me hace muy raro que Mikey casi no hable ya casi no le hace bromas a Raph" Abril dijo a Miwa que estaba bebiendo su soda.

"De hecho yo le hice una broma a Raph, ya que es mi venganza por haberme fastidiado diciéndome que era una Kunoichi que no peleaba limpio" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella se sorprendió de esto.

"! Tú fuiste la que le puso una cucaracha en la almohada cuando estaba durmiendo ¡" Abril dijo sorprendida a Miwa, ella solo sonrió malévolamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Si fui yo cuando hice eso me fui a la sala de estar a cubrir el turno de Donnie y él se fue a su laboratorio, yo empecé a contar de diez en cuenta regresiva Mikey solo me veía y alzaba un ojo como interrogación yo solo le sonríe malévolamente y cuando llegue a uno escuche que Raph grito. Yo y Mikey nos levantamos a ver la habitación de Raph, Donnie salió de su laboratorio cuando escucho que Raph grito y se acercó a nosotros. Raph salió de su habitación algo asustado y voltio a vernos yo me acerque a él y le dije que si volvía fastidiarme le iba a meter un montón de cucarachas cuando estuviera durmiendo, él me iba decir algo cuando los dos escuchamos que alguien se reía volteamos a ver quién era para nuestra sorpresa era Mikey el que estaba riendo" Miwa sonriendo dijo a Abril, ella también sonrió con esto al saber que Mikey por fin pudo sonreír con la broma de su amiga.

"Entonces Mikey le gusto la broma es bueno saber que por fin se rio, pero porque no ha querido hablar" Abril dijo a Miwa, ella solo veía su soda vacía pero voltio a ver a Abril.

"No lo sé, Donnie dice que puede ser un trauma que fue causado tal vez por la muerte de Leo pero la verdad no sé yo le eh insistido a Mikey que me diga algo o que recuerda cuando fueron a patrullar, pero él se niega decirme que paso y sale de la habitación corriendo se va directo al laboratorio de Donnie y se oculta detrás de él, cuando yo llego ahí Donnie voltea a verme pero yo niego con la cabeza de que no me ha dicho nada" Miwa deja escapar un suspiro y le dijo a Abril, ella decide tomar un poco de su soda pero voltea a ver a Miwa ya que esta triste.

"Ya has investigado un poco de que hablaron el Maestro Splinter y Leo" Abril dijo a Miwa, ella dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración pero decidió decirle a Abril.

"La verdad no, eh ido a la habitación de Leo y trato de encontrar una libreta o un libro donde haya escrito algo, pero no encuentro nada solo tiene historietas pero no las toco las dejo en el mismo lugar y salgo de su habitación; y con papa no me va a decir la verdad esto es frustrante" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos, Abril solo la veía decidió terminar su soda cuando la termino decidió hablar con Miwa.

"Sabes deberíamos irnos a la sala si Mikey se despierta y no nos ve ahí de seguro nos va estar buscando, tal vez deberíamos llevarnos la pizza que trajimos me está dando un poco de hambre" Abril dijo a Miwa, ella la voltio a ver y asintió con la cabeza así ambas chicas se fueron a la sala, Miwa empezó cambiar el canal a la televisión para buscar una película.

MIENTRAS EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Los chicos, Jazira y Sara ya iban a la mitad del camino, Raphael y Casey iban adelante hablando bajo mientras que atrás iban Jazira y Sara platicando con Donatello.

"Entonces Donnie ¿te gusta la ciencia e inventas cosas?" Jazira le pregunto a Donnie, él solo sonrió tímidamente.

"Si me gusta, yo invente el T-Phone y otras cosas pero a veces no me doy cuenta con algunos experimentos explotan y dejo un desastre en todo mi laboratorio" Donnie dijo a Jazira, ella voltio a ver a su abuela que tenía una mirada que ya conocía y que iba regañar a Donatello pronto.

"Donatello Hamato que ocurrencia de ponerte en riesgo, si fueras mi nieto yo te proveería entrar a ese laboratorio todo el año" Sara dijo a Donatello, él solo la veía algo nervioso cuando vio su expresión de enojo, Jazira solo mueve la cabeza en negación pero se estaba aguantando la risa. Mientras que adelante Raphael y Casey escucharon la conversación de la Señora Sara, ellos se empezaron a reír ya que Donatello recibió una regañiza, él solo les lanzo una mirada de disgusto a Raph y Casey que todavía estaban riendo, Sara los voltio a ver y decidió hablar con ellos seriamente también.

"Raphael Hamato no te rías no le veo lo gracioso, además deberías de cuidar a tu hermano y no dejarlo que se ponga en riesgo, y usted jovencito no es nada bonito fastidiar al hermano de tu amigo no es nada educado" Sara dijo seriamente viendo a Raphael y Casey, ellos habían dejado de reír ya que ambos solo la veían nerviosamente a la Señora Sara que les lanzaba una mirada seria, Jazira solo se aguantaba la risa al ver como su abuela había regañado a Raphael y Casey, mientras que Donnie solo los veía divertido pero también se estaba aguantando la risa al igual que Jazira. Raphael y Casey no sabían que decir ya que la Señora Sara todavía los estaba viendo seriamente, Raphael solo miro para otro lado mientras que Casey no sabía que decir, Donnie que solo miraba divertido decidió que ya era suficiente para Raph y Casey.

"Bueno deberíamos apurarnos ya que todos nos están esperando y creo que ya tardamos un poco aquí" Donnie dijo a todos, Jazira decidió apoyarlo ya que no querían hacer esperar a los demás.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Donatello además debemos apurarnos no deberíamos hacer esperar a los demás" Jazira dijo sonriendo, ella volteo a ver a su abuela que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si deberíamos apurarnos ya que todos nos están esperando y no sería bueno dejar esperando a todos" Sara dijo viendo a todos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y apresuraron el paso para llegar más rápido a la guarida.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA

Mikey ya había despertado y estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza con Miwa y Abril que también tenían una rebanada de pizza, las dos chicas y Mikey estaban viendo una película de terror que Miwa había encontrado en un canal interesante, Abril veía la hora en su T-Phone y vio que era un poco tarde ya que los chicos, Jazira y Sara no llegaban; ella volteo a ver a Miwa que también se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde al igual que Mikey.

"No creen que ya se tardaron, me estoy desesperando quiero saber que planean hacer" Abril dijo a Miwa y Mikey, él solo voltio a ver la entrada de la guarida, Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración pero volteo a ver a Abril.

"Si ya tardaron será mejor que le marque a Raph para saber por dónde están" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella saco su T-Phone estaba a punto de marcar el número de Raph, cuando Mikey escucho que alguien venia él voltio a ver a Miwa y la agarró del brazo.

"Mikey, ¿qué pasa?" Miwa dijo a Mikey, él solo le sonrió y le indico la entrada ella se levantó y fue a la entrada de la guarida, Abril también se levantó al igual que Mikey y fueron a la entrada de la guarida. Miwa, Abril y Mikey escucharon pasos que venía para acá, ella pudo reconocer los pasos de Donnie, Raph y Casey entonces voltio a ver a Abril.

"Creo que ya llegaron voy a avisarle a mi padre que ya llegaron" Miwa dijo a Abril, ella se fue al dojo avisarle a su padre que estaba con el Sr O'Neil.

MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO

El Sr O'Neil todavía estaba platicando con el Maestro Splinter.

"Bueno si vamos a la granja creo que deberíamos comprar provisiones, ya que como estado trabajando no eh ido haya por mucho tiempo" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter.

"Creo que podemos llevar nosotros algunas cosas Sr O'Neil, la última vez que mande a Miwa a comprar comida trajo suficiente comida que le había regalado el Sr Murakami San y todavía tenemos mucho de eso podíamos llevar a la granja" el Maestro Splinter dijo al Sr O'Neil, ya que era cierto cuando Miwa pasaba al restaurante de Murakami, él siempre le daba una de sus compras que tenia de más y Miwa le decía que no era necesario que le diera algo que él había comprado pero Murakami siempre insistía en que se lo llevara ya que él no lo necesitaba por este momento, y así Miwa lo traía a la guarida junto con una porción de Pizza Gyoza para los chicos.

"Bueno solo falta comprar otras cosas pero lo puedo comprar haya en la granja" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, él iba decir algo más al Sr O'Neil cuando oyó que alguien toco la puerta del dojo.

"Adelante" el Maestro Splinter dijo viendo la puerta del dojo al igual que el Sr O'Neil cuando vieron que era Miwa que entro.

"Papa, Sr O'Neil ya llegaron los chicos junto con Jazira y la Sra. Sara" Miwa dijo a su padre y el Sr O'Neil.

"Está bien Miwa" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Miwa.

"Porque no vamos a la sala de estar a recibirlos y platicar de una vez con todos ustedes" Kirby dijo viendo al Maestro Splinter y Miwa, él asintió con la cabeza y así se dirigieron a la sala de estar en donde estaban todos.

MIENTRAS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA GUARIDA

Abril y Mikey estaban en la entrada de la guarida esperando a que llegaran los chicos, Jazira y la Sra. Sara, cuando vieron a los chicos junto a Jazira y Sra. Sara voltearon a ver a Abril y Mikey que solo sonrieron al verlos.

"Hola Miguel Ángel, Abril ¿cómo han estado?" Sara dijo sonriendo a Abril y Miguel Ángel, él solo abrazo a la Sra. Sara que también le devolvió el abrazo pero volteo a ver a Abril.

"Estoy bien, los estábamos esperando Miwa le fue avisar al Maestro Splinter que está en el dojo con mi papa"

"Eso es bueno y perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que corregir un pequeño asuntito sobre conducta a ciertos chicos" Sara dijo volteando a ver a los chicos, Abril solo la veía algo extrañada al igual que Mikey mientras que Jazira se aguantaba la risa.

"Bueno lo importante es que ya llegamos" Jazira dijo a todos luego voltio a ver a los chicos, Donnie estaba algo apenado mientras que Raph solo se cruzó de brazos y voltio a ver a otro lado, Casey por su parte solo sonreía nerviosamente.

"Ah por cierto Raph ya supe de tu pequeño accidente en tu cuarto" Abril dijo sonriendo divertidamente a Raph, él rápidamente voltio a ver a Abril con una mirada de disgusto, Mikey al escuchar lo que dijo Abril saco una pequeña risa al recordar eso. La Sra. Sara y Jazira voltearon a ver a Mikey que estaba riendo, ellas solo sonrieron al escucharlo al igual que los chicos y Abril estaban sonriendo también.

"Es bueno escucharte reír Miguel Ángel, bueno voy a sentarme así podemos decirle la sorpresa que les tenemos a todos" Sara dijo sonriendo a Miguel Ángel, él solo le sonrió y la guio al sofá para que se sintiera cómoda una vez que Sara se sentó Miguel Ángel puso sus abrazos sobre su cadera, Sara empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Miguel Ángel ya que a él le gustaba mucho eso. Raph y Casey también se fueron a sentar y tomaron una rebanada de pizza, Jazira estaba viendo la guarida y se sorprendió al ver que era una estación abandonada Donnie solo sonreía al igual que Abril estaba sonriendo ya que estaban junto a ella.

"Nunca imagine que vivieran en una estación abandonada y que la adaptaran a un buen lugar para vivir esto es sorprendente" Jazira dijo viendo a Donatello, él solo le sonrió tímidamente.

"Jazira deberías ver el dojo te vas a sorprender más" Abril dijo sonriendo a Jazira, ella volteo a ver a Donatello y Abril que estaba junto a él.

"Si también tenemos un dojo para entrenar es por haya, por haya es mi laboratorio y por haya son nuestras propias habitaciones" Donnie dijo mostrándole a Jazira cada lugar menos el dojo ya que ahí no le pudo mostrar ya que todavía estaba el Maestro Splinter y el Sr Kirby, ella estaba sorprendida de ver cada lugar que le mostro Donatello, en eso salieron del dojo Miwa, el Maestro Splinter y Kirby a saludar a Jazira y la Sra. Sara.

"Hola Sra. Sara y Jazira es un gusto verlas" Kirby dijo sonriendo a la Sra. Sara y Jazira, ellas dos voltearon a verlo al igual que los otros.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo solo llámame Sara, lo de Señora no es necesario por favor Sr Kirby y Maestro Splinter" Sara dijo a Kirby y el Maestro Splinter que solo la veían, los demás y Jazira empezaron a reír al escuchar lo que dijo la Sra. Sara.

"Está bien disculpe Sara ya es una costumbre que tengo" Kirby dijo algo apenado a Sara que solo le sonrió.

"Yo comprendo y los demás no se rían no le veo lo gracioso, y tu jovencita ya cálmate" Sara dijo viendo seriamente a los chicos, Miwa, Abril y Jazira; los chicos se callaron de inmediato al igual que Abril y Miwa que solo sonreían.

"Oh vamos abuela al menos di que fue divertido verte así" Jazira dijo viendo a su abuela.

"Jazira" Sara dijo seriamente el nombre de su nieta.

"Está bien ya me calmo, ahora si podemos hablar de nuestra sorpresa" Jazira dijo viendo a los chicos, Miwa y Abril que solo la veían algo confundidos, Kirby al ver esto decidió hablar.

"Chicos, Miwa, Abril y Casey, ¿recuerdan que día es mañana?" Kirby pregunto viendo a todos, ellos solo se vieron entre sí pero voltearon a ver al Sr Kirby.

"Si, mañana cumple años de muerto Leo" Miwa dijo tristemente al Sr Kirby, él solo le sonrió a Miwa.

"¡Y que rayos tiene que ver eso con esa sorpresa!" Raph dijo a todos los presentes, ellos voltearon a verlo.

"¡Raphael ya basta no empezare una discusión en este momento tenemos invitados así que por favor comportarte!" el Maestro Splinter dijo seriamente viendo a Raphael, él solo lo veía con odio y quería gritarle a su Sensei, la Sra. Sara se dio cuenta de que Raphael quería discutir con su padre así que decidió hablar antes de que algo peor pasara en ese momento.

"Chicos, Miwa y Abril hable con el Maestro Splinter y decidimos que visitaremos la tumba de su hermano, ya que no lo han visitado por mucho tiempo" Sara dijo viendo a todos, los chicos y las dos chicas estaban sorprendidos menos Donnie que ya lo sabía, todos voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter para saber si era cierto lo que dijo la Sra. Sara.

"Es cierto, Sara hablo conmigo y dijo que era mejor para todos ustedes visitar la tumba de su hermano, ya que no lo hemos visitado por mucho tiempo" el Maestro Splinter dijo viendo a todos, Miwa y Abril solo sonrieron al saber que por fin iban ir a la granja a visitar la tumba de Leonardo, Donnie también estaba sonriendo ya que por fin iban a visitar la tumba de su hermano.

"Esto es una broma verdad"

Todos voltearon a ver a Raphael que tenía una expresión de disgusto y que pensaba que esto era una broma de su Sensei, Jazira al ver esto volteo a ver a Miguel Ángel que tenía una expresión triste y se abrazaba más a su abuela, ella se enfadó y volteo a ver a Raphael.

"Esto no es una broma Raphael, mi abuela hablo con el Maestro Splinter y entre todos decidimos que era mejor que todos ustedes visitaran la tumba de su hermano, ya que lo que vemos lo han estado recordando mucho y también lo extrañan mucho" Jazira dijo seriamente viendo a Raphael, él solo se sorprendió de esto y voltio a ver a otro lado, Sara al ver esto solo movió la cabeza negando pero decidió hablar.

"Chicos, Miwa y Abril no tiene nada de malo recordar a su hermano y su amigo, eso es bueno porque significa que no lo han olvidado y creo que él los está cuidando" Sara dijo viendo a los chicos, Miwa y Abril que solo la veían, ella volteo a ver a Miguel Ángel que se abrazaba más a Sara, ella solo sonrió y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza a Miguel Ángel para poder calmarlo.

"Entonces si vamos a ir a la granja"

Todos voltearon a ver a Abril que había hablado para sacar sus dudas, Jazira voltea a ver a Abril, ella solo sonrió y decidió hablar.

"Si vamos a ir Abril al menos que alguno de ustedes tenga algo que decir" Jazira dijo a Abril y luego volteo ver a los chicos.

"Yo no tengo nada que decir, mis experimentos pueden esperar" Donnie dijo sonriendo viendo a Jazira, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Yo tendría que hablar con mi papa para que me dé permiso de ir pero si voy" Casey dijo también a Jazira, Sara sonrió al ver esto y volteo a ver a Raphael que no decía nada.

"Y tu Raphael, ¿tienes algo que decir?" Sara preguntando dijo viendo a Raphael al igual que todos lo estaban viendo, él dejo escapar un suspiro y volteo a ver a la Sra. Sara que le estaba sonriendo.

"No tengo nada que hacer aquí así que si voy" Raphael dijo a la Sra. Sara, ella le sonrió y volteo a ver a Miguel Ángel que no alzaba la mirada a nadie.

"Tú qué me dices Miguel Ángel, ¿también tienes algo que decir?" Sara también dijo preguntando a Miguel Ángel, él solo volteo a verla pero asintió con la cabeza de que si iba a ir, Jazira al ver esto se acercó para hablar con Miguel Ángel.

"Miguel Ángel a mí me gustaría oírte hablar" Jazira dijo viendo a Miguel Ángel, él movió la cabeza en negación rápidamente se levantó y se ocultó detrás de Raphael, Donatello y Miwa solo vieron esto con tristeza al igual que el Maestro Splinter, Raphael solo voltio y abrazo a Miguel Ángel empezó a frotar su caparazón para poder calmarlo. Jazira solo veía la escena de los dos hermanos tristemente ya que esto le recordaba mucho a ella, Sara al ver a su nieta se dio cuenta de su mirada triste, ella rápidamente decidió cambiar el tema para distraer a su nieta.

"Bueno creo que ya está decidido, Jazira porque no le hablas a tu jefe para que te preste la combi de la empresa" Sara dijo viendo a su nieta, Jazira volteo a ver a su abuela y asintió con la cabeza, ella fue a la entrada de la guarida para poder hablar mejor y salió camino un poco más a fuera Jazira se detuvo y se recargo en la pared, ella saco su celular y de inmediato busco el número del celular de su jefe y le marco espero a que le contestara.

_"Hola Jazira"_

"Hola Sr Arthur, perdón que hable a esta hora pero le quería pedir un favor" Jazira dijo recargada en la pared, ella volteo a ver la entrada de la guarida.

_"Qué favor me querías pedir Jazira y no es muy tarde para mí, y sabes que me puedes llamar nada más Arthur, además te quiero como si fueras mi sobrina ya que tu padre era mi mejor amigo"_

"Oh claro lo siento es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, bueno te quiero pedir la combi del trabajo es que voy a llevar a unos chicos, su hermana y su padre a visitar la tumba de su hermano" Jazira dijo sonriendo ya que el Sr Arthur era el mejor amigo de su padre, ella a veces lo llamaba tío cuando era más pequeña y después de la muerte de sus padres él los apoyo a ella y a su abuela.

_"Claro que si te la presto Jazira es más tomate los días que quieras para descansar, ya le avise a nuestros clientes que no vamos a trabajar que nos vamos a tomar unos meses de vacaciones, quieres que yo te la lleve a la casa de esa familia me gustaría conocerlos también"_

Jazira se sorprendió de esto ya que el Sr Arthur quería conocerlos pero no sabía si el Maestro Splinter permitiría que trajera a su tío aquí a la guarida ya que ella quería que conociera también a los chicos, Miwa y sus amigos pero sabía cómo era el padre de los chicos y Miwa, Jazira lo pensó por un momento pero de repente se le ocurrió algo y hablo con el Sr Arthur de inmediato.

"Tío podrías esperarme a que hable con el padre de los chicos y su hermana, es que es muy protector con sus tres hijos y su hija además son diferentes y no quiero que te vayas a espantar sí, yo también quiero que los conozcas" Jazira dijo a Arthur y espero a que le contestara pudo oír en la otra línea un pequeño suspiro del Sr Arthur, ella solo sonrió divertidamente pero espero a que le contestara.

_"Está bien confiare en ti Jazira y tenía tiempo que no me decías tío, por lo mientras voy a preparar la combi de la empresa por si vienes por ella voy a estar cargando mi celular"_

Jazira solo sonrió al escuchar al Sr Arthur, ella solo movió la cabeza un poco pero decidió contestarle de inmediato para hablar con el Maestro Splinter de inmediato también.

"Claro tío yo te aviso nos vemos al rato bye"

_"Está bien sobrina bye"_

Así una vez terminada la llamada Jazira camino a la entrada de la guarida, ella estaba pensando cómo le iba a decir al Maestro Splinter sin que la sacara de quicio, cuando llego a la entrada Jazira dejo escapar un suspiro pero se metió rápido encontró que todos todavía estaban en la sala de estar Raphael estaba sentado todavía estaba abrazando a Miguel Ángel, Donatello estaba sentado a su lado frotando su caparazón para poder calmarlo también y Miwa estaba sentada junto a Raphael. Ella solo veía la escena y le recordó cuando perdió a sus padres en ese accidente de auto, ella se ponía a llorar en su habitación su abuela entraba y la abrazaba para poder calmarla, Sara que todavía estaba sentada volteo a ver a su nieta al verla decidió hablar con ella.

"Jazira si te prestaron la camioneta"

Jazira salió de sus pensamientos y voltio a ver a su abuela que le estaba sonriendo, ella dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió hablar con su abuela.

"Eh si me la van prestar solo que él dice que me la trae ya que quiere conocer a los chicos, su hermana y también a usted" Jazira dijo a su abuela y luego volteo a ver al Maestro Splinter, él no estaba muy contento con lo que dijo Jazira, Sara se dio cuenta de esto y decidió hablar con el Maestro Splinter.

"Maestro Splinter permitiría que el Sr Arthur viniera, él fue un buen amigo de mi hijo y yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo también, además él nos ayudó mucho después del accidente de mi hijo y su esposa" Sara dijo al Maestro Splinter, él dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración pero al ver la mirada triste de Jazira, él al ver esa mirada le recordó a Leonardo así que decidió hablar con la Sra. Sara.

"Es de confianza Sra. Sara, ya que no confió mucho en la gente y no quiero arriesgar a mi familia" el Maestro Splinter dijo a la Sra. Sara, ella volteo a ver a su nieta que tenía una mirada molesta con el Maestro Splinter todos estaban viendo también a Jazira ya que conocían bien esa mirada molesta, Sara decidió hablar antes de que su nieta peleara con el Maestro Splinter.

"Es de confianza Maestro Splinter, él ya ha visto mutantes y considera que no son malos además si habla con Arthur, él entenderá y guardara su secreto" Sara dijo viendo al Maestro Splinter, él volteo a ver a sus tres hijos y su hija que lo estaban viendo pero no sabía si confiar en otra persona más, Kirby al ver esto solo movió la cabeza en negación pero puso su mano en el hombro del Maestro Splinter. Él volteo a ver al Sr O'Neil que solo le estaba sonriendo, el Maestro Splinter dejo escapar un suspiro pero volteo a ver a Sara.

"Está bien Sra. Sara puede venir confiare en usted" el Maestro Splinter dijo a la Sra. Sara, ella sonrió y voltio a ver a su nieta que estaba viendo a los chicos y Miwa que solo veían a su padre algo sorprendidos pero se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la mirada triste, Jazira se dio cuenta que su abuela la veía así que decidió hablar con ella de inmediato.

"Entonces me voy y le explico en su casa en lo que quedamos, eh Donatello te enviare un mensaje cuando venga a acá bye" Jazira dijo a todos los presentes, ella se fue a la entrada de la guarida y salió rápido Jazira marco el número del celular del Sr Arthur.

_"Hola Jazira, ¿qué paso?_

"Si tío puedes venir a conocer a la familia voy para tu casa y nos venimos juntos no tardo" Jazira dijo sonriendo tristemente a Arthur.

_"Bueno aquí te espero en la entrada de mi casa"_

"Claro bye"

_"Bye"_

Así termino la llamada, Jazira apresuro el paso una vez que llego a la tapa de alcantarilla subió las escaleras y quito la tapa y la volvió a poner en su lugar, ella salió del callejón y tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección de donde iba.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA EN LA SALA DE ESTAR

Esto extraño a todos menos al Maestro Splinter que se dio cuenta de la mirada triste de Jazira él voltio a ver a la Sra. Sara, ella solo veía la entrada de la guarida pero se dio cuenta de la mirada del Maestro Splinter.

"Si quiere saber Maestro Splinter esto no es fácil para mi nieta, ya que cuando ella tenía quince años también sufrió depresión pero ella intento suicidarse" Sara dijo volteando a ver al Maestro Splinter que estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás, Sara decidió decirles la verdad de porque su nieta trato de quitarse la vida.

"Un día antes del accidente de sus padres Jazira había discutido con su madre, ya que mi nieta había conocido un chico que le gustaba mucho pero su madre había escuchado unos rumores de que ese muchacho vendía drogas y que era parte de una pandilla de ladrones, ella al escuchar esos rumores de inmediato fue hablar con mi nieta y le dijo lo que escucho, Jazira se había enfadado con esto le dijo a su madre que eso era mentira y tonterías que había inventado la gente. Ellas dos empezaron discutir fuertemente su madre le prohibió ver a ese chico, Jazira se enfadó con esto le dijo que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida personal y que no iba a dejar de ver a ese chico esto molesto mucho a su madre, ella le dio una cachetada en la mejilla de mi nieta fuerte que la tiro al suelo, Jazira solo se le quedo viendo ella de inmediato se levantó se iba a ir a su habitación. Su madre al ver lo que hizo la detuvo de inmediato la agarró del brazo, ella quería hablar con Jazira pero mi nieta de inmediato se zafo del agarre de su madre, Jazira le dijo que la odiaba y que ojala estuviera muerta esto impacto mucho a su madre, Jazira de inmediato se fue a su habitación y se encerró" Sara dijo viendo al Maestro Splinter luego volteo a ver la entrada de la guarida donde había salido su nieta, los chicos, Miwa y Abril estaban sorprendidos ya que esto les recordó la pelea de Leo con el Maestro Splinter las que les conto Miwa.

"Y su nieta intento quitarse la vida, ¿cuándo sus padres todavía vivían?"

Sara al escuchar esto volteo a ver al Sr Kirby que había preguntado el Maestro Splinter estaba atento al igual que los chicos, Miwa y Abril todos ellos voltearon a ver a Sara, ella dejo escapar un suspiro triste pero decidió seguir para que todos supieran lo que paso con su nieta.

"No Sr Kirby, ella solo dejo de hablar con su madre ese día Jazira había salido hacer un trabajo de equipo de la escuela con sus amigas, pero ese día Arthur su mejor amigo de mi hijo había salido fuera él le hablo a mi hijo que hoy tenía que pasar por un paquete que no llego a la ciudad de New York así que le pidió que lo recogiera por él, mi hijo acepto recoger el paquete con gusto así él y su esposa se fueron a recogerlo yo me quede en la casa a esperar a mi nieta regresara. Cuando ella regreso de la casa de su amiga estuvo un rato conmigo en la cocina me dijo porque casi no le hablaba a su madre yo le dije que algunos padres a veces nos preocupamos mucho por nuestros hijos en eso había tocado el timbre de la casa, yo me había levantado a ver quién era cuando abrí la puerta vi que eran dos policías ellos me dijeron que mi hijo y su esposa murieron en un accidente de auto"

Sara con lágrimas se detuvo por un momento al recordar eso, los chicos, Miwa y Abril al escuchar esto no sabían que decirles a la Sra. Sara, Kirby y el Maestro Splinter solo observaban a la Sra. Sara que tenía lágrimas. Miguel Ángel dejo el abrazo de Raphael y se fue estar junto a la Sra. Sara, él se quedó viendo a la Sra. Sara ella solo le sonrió triste pero Miguel Ángel la abrazo y se pegó más a ella, Sara le devolvió el abrazo pero decidió seguir contando lo que recordaba.

"Yo estaba impactada no sabía que decir mi nieta escucho también y dijo que eso no era verdad, yo voltee a ver a mi nieta que tenía lágrimas y seguía diciendo lo mismo ella se puso muy mal, un policía entro y trato de calmarla pero no pudo ella se alejaba de él, yo me acerque a ella la abrace y le decía que todo iba estar bien. Arthur supo del accidente de auto de mi hijo y su esposa él nos ayudó mucho y más a Jazira ya que la quería como su sobrina, tuve que vender la casa ya que le debíamos dinero a unas cuantas personas cuando Arthur supo que vendí la casa él vino a recogernos y nos fuimos a vivir a su casa, yo siempre le hacia el quehacer y la comida la habitación de Jazira estaba arriba mi nieta regresaba de la escuela pero rápidamente se encerró en su habitación, cuando Arthur regreso del trabajo me pregunto ¿dónde estaba Jazira? yo le dije que estaba en su habitación y que no ha salido él subió las escalares y fue a la habitación de Jazira. Yo estaba en la cocina limpiando la estufa cuando de repente Arthur me grito desde arriba y me dijo que llamara a una ambulancia, yo rápidamente pedí una ambulancia y subí las escaleras a la habitación de mi nieta lo que vi no fue agradable Jazira se había cortado las venas de las muñecas, Arthur le había atado unas fundas estaba sosteniendo sus muñecas para que dejaran de sangrar, yo escuche el timbre y baje rápido abrir la puerta cuando vi que eran los paramédicos les dije que mi nieta se había cortado las muñecas y que su habitación era arriba ellos rápidamente subieron las escaleras y fueron a la habitación de Jazira a ayudar a Arthur. Yo estaba abajo esperando cuando vi que Arthur tenía en sus brazos a mi nieta y fue a la ambulancia atrás de él iban los paramédicos luego él salió de la ambulancia y me dijo que yo fuera en la ambulancia que él nos iba a seguir en su carro, yo me subí a la ambulancia hasta que llegamos al hospital los paramédicos bajaron rápidamente a mi nieta en una camilla y entraron al hospital me dijeron que esperara en la sala de espera luego Arthur llego y estuvo a mi lado, estuvimos esperando por un rato hasta que llego un médico y nos dijo que mi nieta ya estaba fuera de peligro yo estaba feliz de oír esas palabras y le dije al médico que si podía entrar a verla él me dijo que sí que mañana la iba a dar de alta pero me dijo que mi nieta estaba sufriendo depresión y que nos iba a recomendar a un psicólogo para que la viera todos los días, Arthur le dijo al doctor que le diera la dirección y su teléfono que él iba a llevarla al psicólogo él fue con el doctor y yo fui a la habitación de mi nieta. Cuando entre Jazira ya estaba despierta y solo veía la ventana yo me senté junto a su cama y le pregunte ¿porque intento quitarse la vida?, ella volteo a verme con lágrimas y me dijo que fue su culpa de que sus padres murieran todo porque le dijo eso a su madre de que ojala estuviera muerta, yo la abrace y le dije que su madre ni su padre le hubiera gustado que tratara de quitarse la vida y que su madre no la culparía por lo que dijo" Sara con lágrimas dijo a todos los presentes, el Maestro Splinter estaban sorprendido al escuchar esto ya que pensaba que Jazira solo se estaba culpando, él voltio ver a Miguel Ángel que todavía estaba abrazando a la Sra. Sara y se pegaba más a ella luego voltio a ver a Raphael que solo la veía con tristeza al igual que Miwa, después observo a Donatello que también la estaba viendo pero luego vio que su hijo inteligente se fue a sentar junto a la Sra. Sara y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la Sra. Sara; ella solo sonrió y también acaricio la cabeza de Donatello para darle un poco de cariño a él le gusto se pegó más a la Sra. Sara.

MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK

Jazira ya había llegado a la casa de Arthur ella bajo del taxi y le pago al chofer del taxi, Arthur ya estaba en la entrada de su casa esperando a Jazira él sonrió cuando la vio pero se dio cuenta de la mirada triste que traía su sobrina, Jazira solo le sonrió tristemente y lo abrazo él le devolvió el abrazo y se metieron a la casa, Arthur y Jazira fueron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa para poder platicar un poco antes de irse con la familia que quería conocer.

"¿Que paso? y dime la verdad Jazira no quiero mentiras" Arthur dijo seriamente viendo a Jazira, ella volteo a verlo pero no sabía si decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero al ver su mirada que en realidad era de preocupación decidió decirle la verdad.

"Es que unos de los chicos me recordó a mí, cuando yo tenía depresión e intente suicidarme solo con verlo recordé lo que me paso cuando tenía quince años" Jazira dijo con lágrimas a Arthur que solo la veía, él dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro pero decidió hablar con ella.

"¿Cuéntame sobre esta familia? y ¿Que paso con su hermano?" Arthur pregunto viendo a Jazira, ella con lágrimas dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro triste ya que no sabía cómo explicarle de que los chicos y su padre no eran humanos, Jazira volteo a ver a Arthur pero decidió decirle la verdad.

"Está bien para empezar son tres hermanos pero son mutantes y son tortugas su padre es una rata mutante y su hermana es humana no es un mutante, Raphael es un chico rudo y tiene un temperamento que no puede controlar pero cuando uno de sus hermanos está en peligro él los protege y a veces es un poco sobre protector con ellos él tiene una banana roja, Donatello es un chico un poco tímido pero es muy inteligente él inventa cosas y es el médico de la casa él tiene una banana morada, Miguel Ángel no se mucho pero él antes hablaba mucho y hacia travesuras a Raphael desde la muerte de su hermano ya no habla ni hace bromas él tiene una banana naranjada y el Maestro Splinter es un maestro de artes marciales y viene de Japón él les enseño desde pequeños todo sobre artes marciales para defenderse de cualquier peligro. Miwa es la hermana de los chicos y la hija del Maestro Splinter no se mucho de ella solo sé que quiere mucho a sus hermanos y se preocupa mucho por ellos más por Miguel Ángel y Leonardo es el hermano que murió pero no se mucho de él solo sé que quería mucho a sus hermanos y los protegía eso es todo lo que se tío" Jazira dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y voltio a ver a Arthur.

CONTINUARA

Si lo se soy mala voy a decir como decía Sid ¡Péguenme pero no me dejen! Él de la Era de hielo y también anuncio que mi televisión murió y oficialmente ya me choque de estar en mi casa ya no puedo oír música, ya que mi sobrino se la pasa viendo la televisión y su mama lo deja ver la televisión todo el día, yo odio estar encerrada y no tener música es lo peor no les recomiendo en su vida vivir con su cuñada y su sobrino ya que es lo peor porque no puedes poner tu escándalo y tampoco puedes salir a pasear. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan por favor mande sus Reviwes Sayonara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ya tengo trabajo otra cosa si tienen Facebook nunca acepte como amistad a su hermana ya que puede estar de metiche en su Face y decirle a su mama lo que están poniendo, bueno aquí está el otro Capítulo espero les guste ya pronto contaremos como murió Leo bueno continuemos con la historia.**

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE ARTHUR EN LA COCINA

Arthur estaba sorprendido de que Jazira había conocido a una familia de mutantes pero decidió hablar con ella.

"Está bien, entonces Miguel Ángel te recordó a ti cuando tenías quince años" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella asintió con la cabeza a su tío él solo se pasó la mano sobre su cuello pero decidió seguir hablando con Jazira para conocer más sobre esta familia de mutantes.

"Entonces, ¿no sabes cómo murió el chico? y ¿ninguno de estos tres chicos, su hermana o su padre dice como era él?"

Jazira solo veía a su tío así que decidió decirle lo poco que sabía sobre los tres chicos, su hermana y su padre.

"La verdad no por lo que se ellos no quieren recordar ese momento en que perdieron a su hermano, cuando los conocí yo me presente con ellos y los invite a mi departamento a tomar un bocadillo, ellos no confiaban en mí su hermana empezó hablar con ellos en japonés pero Raphael no confiaba en mí y empezó a discutir con su hermana. Yo no entendía nada solo voltee a ver a Donatello que solo movió la cabeza y Miguel Ángel que estaba oculto atrás de su hermano pero pude notar su mirada triste luego vi como Donatello se puso en medio de Miwa y Raphael para calmarlos a los dos y luego empezó a hablar con Raphael él dijo algo que molesto mucho a Donatello y Miwa, él y Miwa empezaron a discutir con Raphael yo voltee a ver a Miguel Ángel que solo bajo la mirada como si hubiera recordado algo él empezó a llorar Miwa se dio cuenta fue con él y lo abrazo para poder calmarlo Miguel Ángel se abrazó a su hermana como si no quisiera separarse de ella, yo me enfade mucho y fui donde estaba Raphael y le di una bofetada él se sorprendió al igual que sus dos hermanos y su hermana yo le dije debería de darte vergüenza, tu hermanito está sufriendo y tú de seguro piensas en puras tonterías. Raphael se enfadó conmigo y me dijo ¿quién te crees que eres?, !no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada¡ yo al ver lo molesto que estaba Raphael me pare firmemente frente a él y le dije que yo sabía lo que sé que es perder a un ser querido y se cómo se siente, él se sorprendió al oír esto iba a decir algo pero yo no lo deje hablar y le dije que yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía quince años y se lo que siente tu hermanito porque yo también me ponía así al recordar lo que les paso a mis padres, él al verme como me puse solo se cruzó de brazos y voltio a ver a otro lado" Jazira dijo viendo a Arthur, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero voltio a ver a Jazira y decidió seguir hablando con su sobrina.

"Jazira debes controlarte un poco pero dime, ¿qué paso después?" Arthur pregunto viendo a Jazira.

"Yo me disculpe y les di una tarjeta con mi número de celular y mi dirección yo le dije que hablaran con su padre y que si venían que lo trajeran para que yo lo conociera, Donatello la agarro y la guardo en su cinturón él dijo que hablarían esto con su padre y se fueron después de cinco días Donatello me hablo y me dijo que iban a venir a visitarme yo le dije que le iba a decir a mi abuela que nos prepara algo para cenar todos llegue a mi departamento y le ayude a mi abuela, después de que terminamos yo oí que alguien toco la ventana y fui a ver quién era cuando vi que eran las tres tortugas y Miwa acompañados de una rata gigante yo sonríe nerviosamente al verlos y les abrí la ventana ellos entraron y mi abuela vino a saludarlos cuando vio que había una rata gigante ella se fue a la cocina todos nos extrañó esto pero después mi abuela regreso con una escoba, yo rápidamente fui con ella para detenerla Donatello y Raphael también fueron con mi abuela y le dijeron que era su padre ella entendió y se disculpó con el Maestro Splinter después fuimos a cenar cuando terminamos los tres chicos y Miwa estaban en la sala viendo álbum de fotos de la familia con mi abuela. Yo estaba con el Maestro Splinter así que yo le pregunte ¿porque sus hijos y su hija no hablan mucho de su hermano mayor? pero pude ver la expresión triste del Maestro Splinter él luego voltio a ver a su familia que estaba hablando con mi abuela y luego me dijo que no quería hablar de eso, yo le dije sus tres hijos y su hija no lo mencionan mucho y luego pregunte ¿si era mayor? el Maestro Splinter voltio a verme y yo lo vi a los ojos pudo ver su tristeza, él me dijo que su hijo tenía la misma edad que sus tres hermanos que ellos tienen quince años y que su hija tiene deciseis años eso fue todo lo que me dijo ya después no le pregunte más ni a los tres chicos y a Miwa tampoco eso es todo lo que se Tío Arthur" Jazira dijo a Arthur, él estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Jazira sobre la familia de mutantes y sobre la tragedia que les paso.

"Entonces este chico murió teniendo quince años, comprendo que su padre no quiera mencionar mucho a su hijo pero sus tres hermanos y su hermana lo deben recordar más en estos días" Arthur dijo viendo a Jazira, ella solo lo veía pero luego recordó algo.

"De hecho Tío Arthur creo que Miguel Ángel sabe algo porque al parecer él estuvo cuando murió su hermano" Jazira dijo viendo a su Tío, él tenía una mirada de interrogación.

"Jazira, ¿cómo sabes eso?" Arthur pregunto viendo a Jazira, ella sonrió nerviosamente viendo a su Tío.

"Bueno la verdad es que ellos tienen dos amigos humanos fue un día que descanse que tú me dijiste que descansara Miwa vino a mi departamento con una amiga"

"Espera, ¿en dónde estaba tu abuela?"

Arthur se acordaba de haberle dado el día pero no se acordaba en donde estaba la abuela de Jazira así que decidió interrumpirla.

"Mi abuela no estaba porque te fue a ver a ti Tío Arthur a tu casa" Jazira dijo viendo a su Tío Arthur.

"Oh claro ya me acorde bueno, ¿después que paso?" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella solo sonrió a su Tío Arthur.

"Miwa me presento a su amiga ella me dijo que se llamaba Abril O'Neil y que también conocía a los chicos, yo me presente con Abril y les dije que pasaran fuimos a la sala yo les dije que si querían algo de beber agua o una soda, ellas dijeron que una soda estaba bien yo fui a la cocina pero logre escuchar que Abril le pregunto a Miwa que si ya le habían preguntado a Miguel Ángel ¿qué paso esa noche que fueron a patrullar?, Miwa solo le dijo a Abril que Miguel Ángel no quiere hablar de ese momento sale corriendo y se encierra en su habitación; Tío ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que le paso a Leonardo? y ¿que por eso no quiera hablar Miguel Ángel?" Jazira dijo a su Tío Arthur, él solo estaba pensando pero volteo a ver a su sobrina.

"Puede ser será mejor averiguar o hacer que Miguel Ángel nos cuente que paso ese día que perdieron a su hermano y sabes ¿dónde lo enterraron?"

Jazira asintió con la cabeza y decidió decirle a su Tío Arthur a donde iban a ir para visitar la tumba de Leonardo ya que solo sabía que lo habían enterrado en el antiguo hogar de la Familia O'Neil.

"Si lo enterraron en el antiguo hogar de la familia O'Neil en Northampton, Massachusetts por eso quiero la combi del trabajo yo voy a llevar mi abuela, al Maestros Splinter y sus tres hijos, el Sr Kirby O'Neil va a llevar a su hija, Miwa y Casey en su combi planeábamos salir mañana temprano" Jazira dijo viendo a su Tío Arthur.

"Está bien para empezar no creo que mañana temprano lleguen a Northampton, Massachusetts tendrían que salir hoy en la noche para llegar en la mañana temprano y tu abuela no va poder aguantar el viaje sentada, además deben detenerse a descansar llegarían en la tarde y como ellos son mutantes es fácil que los vean la gente salgan gritando y llamen al ejército, también serían expuestos a experimentos con científicos que tal vez quieran estudiarlos" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella estaba sorprendida ya que no había pensado en todo lo que le dijo su Tío Arthur, Jazira dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y se pasó las manos sobre su cara.

"Jazira, ¿los tres chicos tienen el tamaño de un ser humano grande o son como adolescentes?" Arthur pregunto a Jazira, ella volteo a verlo algo extrañado.

"Parecen del tamaño de una persona de como de veintinueve años, porque me preguntas eso Tío Arthur" Jazira dijo viendo a Arthur, él solo le sonrió a su sobrina.

"Te acuerdas de la ropa que íbamos a donar al centro de acopio para las personas que la necesitaban" Arthur dijo a su sobrina, ella asintió con la cabeza ya que mucha gente le regalaba a su Tío Arthur ropa para que se la diera a personas de bajos recursos que la necesitara.

"Si me acuerdo que tiene ver eso con los chicos y el Maestro Splinter, no entiendo nada así que por favor dímelo" Jazira dijo algo extrañada a su Tío Arthur, él solo movió la cabeza negando un poco divertido.

"Podemos disfrazar a los chicos con la ropa que tenemos y también al Maestro Splinter, así cuando salgamos o nos paremos a descansar nadie sospechara que son mutantes" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella estaba sorprendida pero estaba feliz de oír lo que dijo su Tío Arthur de que él también quería venir con todos ellos.

"Entonces ya está arreglado, vamos por la ropa y nos vamos al hogar de los chicos"

"Eh Jazira odio interrumpir pero los tres chicos, su hermana y su padre ¿viven en una casa o donde viven?"

Jazira se había olvidado de decirle a su Tío Arthur que las tres tortugas, su padre y su hermana vivían en las alcantarillas pero luego se le ocurrió algo y decidió decirle a su Tío.

"En realidad no viven en una casa, viven en un sitio que tienes que ver por ti mismo y es más te va a gustar el lugar donde viven, vamos por la ropa y nos vamos Tío que te parece"

Arthur solo la vio extrañado pero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro así que se levantó de la mesa, él y Jazira fueron a la cochera por la ropa ya una vez que tenían la ropa que les habían regalado los dos fueron a la combi y subieron la ropa, mientras que Arthur se fijaba que había cerrado bien su casa antes de salir Jazira había sacado su celular y le mando un SMS a Donatello de que ya iban para haya luego guardo su celular en el pantalón. Arthur ya había revisado bien su casa y fue a la combi ya que Jazira lo estaba esperando adentro de la combi, él se subió encendió la combi y se fueron a donde vivían esta familia para conocerlos mejor.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA EN LA SALA DE ESTAR

El Maestro Splinter y Kirby solo observaban a la Sra. Sara que ya se había calmado un poco y que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Donatello y la cabeza de Miguel Ángel, cuando el T-Phone de Donatello sonó él se separó de las caricias que le estaba dando la Sra. Sara y lo saco de su cinturón y vio que era un mensaje de Jazira.

"Es un mensaje de Jazira dice que ya vienen para acá" Donatello dijo viendo a todos, Sara solo sonrió a Donatello.

"Gracias Donatello y por favor no le digan nada a mi nieta, no quiero que este triste y recuerde esos momentos tristes" Sara dijo viendo a todos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Claro Sra. Sara descuide no diremos nada de lo que nos dijo usted acerca de Jazira" Kirby dijo a la Sra. Sara, ella dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración y voltio a ver a Kirby y al Maestro Splinter.

"Sr Kirby, Maestro Splinter no quiero que me digan Señora por favor cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo"

Miguel Ángel que todavía abrazaba a la Sra. Sara y no se despegaba de ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa al igual que Donatello, Raphael, Miwa, Abril y Casey que también estaba riendo por lo que dijo la Sra. Sara, ella solo sonrió al escuchar a todos reír al igual que Kirby que solo veía a los chicos y las chicas reír, el Maestro Splinter solo sonrió al ver como Miguel Ángel reía al igual que sus otros dos hijos y su hija.

"Descuide tiene mi palabra de honor que no diré nada Sara"

Los chicos y las dos chicas dejaron de reír y voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter ya que estaban sorprendidos al escuchar que no le dijo Sra. Sara, Kirby solo movió la cabeza negando un poco pero al ver la expresión de los cuatro chicos y las dos chicas le pareció divertido al igual que la Sra. Sara los veía algo divertida.

"Gracias Maestro Splinter" la Sra. Sara dijo sonriendo al Maestro Splinter, él le devolvió la sonrisa y voltio a ver a Donatello que todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

"Donatello será mejor que le llames y le digas a la Señorita Jazira que debe entrar por la entrada de la Shellraiser"

Donatello salió de su sorpresa rápidamente y miro a sus dos hermanos, Raphael se encogió de hombros mientras que Mikey solo lo veía sonriendo.

"Claro Sensei voy a márcale a ahorita"

Donatello saco su T-Phone y marco el número de celular de Jazira, él espero a que Jazira contestara.

_"Hola Donatello, ya vamos para allá no tardamos"_

"Hola Jazira te hablo para decirte que tienes que entrar por la entrada de la Shellraiser, recuerdas que te enseñe un callejón donde te dije que nosotros teníamos un vehículo y te dije que era una entrada en donde metíamos la Shellraiser"

_"Si lo recuerdo entonces entramos por ahí y da directo a la guarida"_

"En realidad no pero yo voy para la entrada y los espero ahí" Donatello dijo a Jazira en la línea, él volteo a ver al Maestro Splinter para que le diera autorización de ir a esperarlos, él asintió con la cabeza para que Donatello fuera.

_"Está bien Donatello te esperamos haya creo que estoy a media cuadra o más de la entrada de la Shellraiser bye"_

"Claro Jazira me iré rápido y los veo haya bye" Donatello dijo a Jazira así termino la llamada y se iba a ir cuando Raphael también se unió a él.

"Yo voy contigo Donnie"

Donatello solo asintió con la cabeza a Raphael ellos dos voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter, él decidió decirles que se cuidaran.

"Tenga cuidado Donatello, Raphael"

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza al Maestro Splinter así los dos hermanos salieron de la guarida y se fueron rápidamente a la entrada de la Shellraiser para esperar a Jazira y el Sr Arthur, Donatello voltio a ver a Raphael él se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba pensando en algo que lo estaba molestando.

"Raph ¿te encuentras bien?" Donnie pregunto viendo a Raph, él voltio a ver a Donnie pero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y decidió decirle lo que le molestaba.

"No Donnie, yo encontré una pista de los asesinos de Leo"

Esto sorprendió mucho a Donnie y dejo de ver a Raph, él se pudo dar cuenta de la sorpresa que le dio a su hermano inteligente, Donnie tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse pero voltio a ver a Raph.

"Raph, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?" Donnie le pregunto a Raph.

"Yo y Casey salimos una noche a patrullar estábamos vigilando las calles cuando escuchamos que sonó una alarma rápidamente fuimos al lugar donde escuchamos la alarma, cuando llegamos vimos a tres maleantes saqueando una joyería, yo y Casey nos preparamos para la batalla y les dimos una buena paliza a dos de ellos el tercer maleante se nos quedó viendo, yo me di cuenta que él me vio sorprendido se espantó y se fue corriendo yo fui tras él mientras que Casey amarraba bien a los otros dos maleantes y le avisaba a la policía, cuando lo alcance lo derrumbe rápido él saco una pistola y me apunto pero yo rápidamente le quite la pistola con la que me apunto y lo tire al suelo y me puse encima de él, él me suplico y me dijo que no lo matara que tuviera piedad. Yo le pregunte ¿porque me vio sorprendido y porque salió huyendo? él solo me miraba pero no me decía nada, yo me desespere y le acerque mi sai al cuello él me dijo que había un rumor de que un grupo nuevo dijo a ver matado a dos tortugas gigantes, yo me sorprendí cuando escuche esto y me enfade le pregunte ¿que como se llama ese grupo y que en donde los podía encontrar?, él solo me veía espantado pero me dijo que el grupo se llamaba Killer wolves pero no sabía en dónde podía encontrarlos que eso era todo lo que sabía de ese grupo nuevo" Raph dijo con enojo a Donnie, él solo veía a su hermano impetuoso que tenía una mirada de odio sobre ese grupo nuevo que les había rebatado a su hermano y que intento también matar a su hermano pequeño, Donnie se detuvo esto extraño a Raph cuando vio que su segundo hermano más joven bajo la mirada.

"Raph prométeme que no los vas a buscar no quiero perder otro hermano y tampoco quiero que Mikey crea que esto fue su culpa e intente suicidarse, no quiero quedarme solo yo no aguantaría esto no lo soportaría, Raph por favor estamos saliendo adelante no queremos recaer en esto no otra vez" Donnie dijo con lágrimas a Raph, él estaba sorprendido de ver como reacciono su segundo hermano más joven, Raph rápidamente lo abrazo y le froto el caparazón para calmarlo Donnie pego su cara en el cuello de Raph y empezó a llorar, él se dio cuenta de que su segundo hermano más joven no estaba bien y más en este mes en el que había muerto Leo.

"Está bien Donnie no los voy a buscar no en estos momentos primero vamos a visitar la tumba de Leo y cuando estemos mejor buscaremos entre todos a ese grupo llamado Killer wolves te parece bien hermano" Raph dijo a Donnie, él se separó del abrazo se limpió las lágrimas y voltio a ver Raph que solo le sonrió para calmarlo.

"Claro hermano todos juntos como familia" Donnie dijo sonriendo a Raph así ambos hermanos siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Shellraiser y esperaron a que Jazira les mandara un mensaje para abrirles la entrada.

MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK

Arthur y Jazira todavía no llegaban a la entrada de la Shellraiser, Arthur le iba diciendo sobre los nuevos proyectos que tenía planeado.

"Tu papa y yo habíamos planeado meter un proyecto en mente donde queríamos traer gente de afuera y que quería trabajar aquí en New York"

"¿Qué proyecto era ese? el cual tú y papa estaban trabajando" Jazira pregunto viendo a su Tío Arthur ya que tenía curiosidad por el proyecto que le conto.

"Bueno para empezar queríamos que empresas contrataran a personas extranjeras y que les dieran un buen sueldo más seguro, tu padre había planeado ir a América latina y otros países yo planeaba ir a platicar con los jefes de las empresas para decirles la idea pero nunca lo pusimos en marcha pero tengo planeado volver a hacerlo el dilema es que necesito que alguien viaje o se quede aquí para hablar con las empresas que necesiten personal" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella solo lo veía pero luego se le ocurrió algo que tal vez a su Tío le interesaría.

"Tío Arthur si primero hablas con las empresas y luego creamos una página en Internet para personas que buscan trabajo y que quieren trabajar aquí en Estados Unidos" Jazira dijo viendo a su Tío Arthur, él lo pensó pero le pareció una buena idea.

"Es una buena idea el dilema es que no tengo mucho conocimiento en crear una página en Internet y creo que hay que pagar por crear una página en Internet, y estamos un poco cortos de dinero ya que hemos pagado las ultimas deudas del año más los impuestos que pagamos" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración al ver recordado todo eso ya que arreglaba todos los papeles que había y por eso salía tarde del trabajo, pero Jazira luego se acordó que Donatello era bueno usando la computadora y también arreglando la computadora así que decidió decirle a su Tío la idea que tenía.

"Tío si le decimos a Donatello que nos ayude a crear una página y que él la administre desde su hogar le pagaríamos por hacerlo, y así su familia tendría algo de ayuda en las cosas que necesita cuando van a comprar suministros, bueno Miwa va por ellos en realidad pero sería una buena idea no lo crees" Jazira dijo a Arthur.

"Si realmente es una buena idea tendríamos que hablar con el chico primero si le gustaría ayudarnos" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella sonrió pero al ver que ya solo les faltaba unas cuantas calles para llegar a la entrada de la Shellraiser.

"Tío ya casi estamos cerca de la entrada que te dije le voy a mandar un mensaje a Donatello para que nos habrá la entrada"

"Claro Jazira mándale el mensaje para que tú y yo podamos hablar con todos ellos" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Jazira, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente saco su celular del bolsillo y le mando un mensaje a Donatello que ya estaban llegando a la entrada de la Shellraiser, cuando termino de mandar el mensaje la entrada de donde metían la Shellraiser se abrió Arthur estaba sorprendido pero metió la combi y rápidamente la entrada de la Shellraiser se cerró, Jazira solo veía que no había nadie y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración ya que sabía que los dos chicos no confiaban mucho en las personas así que decidió hablar.

"Chicos sé que están ahí, así que por favor salgan mi Tío no les va a hacer daño" Jazira dijo a los dos chicos que estaban ocultos en las sombras, Arthur solo veía la obscuridad cuando de repente aparecieron dos tortugas gigantes él se sorprendió pero no les tenía miedo, Jazira solo sonrió al ver la expresión de su Tío Arthur ella le hizo una señas a las dos tortugas para que subieran a la combi, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y subieron a la combi Jazira decidió romper el silencio y presentar a las dos tortugas gigantes.

"Tío Arthur esta es la familia que te conté, él es Hamato Donatello" Jazira sonriendo dijo a Arthur señalando a donde estaba Donatello.

"Hola Donatello un gusto en conocerte" Arthur dijo extendiendo su mano a Donatello, él le devolvió el saludo.

"Y este chico de acá se llama Hamato Raphael" Jazira dijo señalando a donde estaba Raphael.

"Hola Raphael un gusto en conocerte también" Arthur dijo extendiendo su mano a Raphael, él también le devolvió el saludo Arthur decidió hablar con los dos chicos.

"Bueno ya que Jazira me presento a ustedes dos por donde tenemos que ir para ver a los demás" Arthur dijo a las dos tortugas gigantes, él pudo notar que Raphael no confiaba mucho en él y Donatello estaba un poco nervioso, Arthur voltio a ver a su sobrina ella solo sonreía y para calmar a los dos chicos.

"Bueno tiene que seguir todo derecho aquí y luego dar vuelta a la derecha ya ahí saldremos a la guarida" Donatello dijo a Arthur, Jazira que estaba sonriendo vio como Donatello tenía un poco de confianza en su Tío Arthur pero Jazira se pudo dar cuenta que Raphael todavía no confiaba mucho en su Tío Arthur.

"Está bien Donatello, será mejor apurarnos ya que su padre debe estar preocupado por ustedes dos, Jazira tu abuela se llevó el celular" Arthur dijo viendo a Donatello y luego voltio a ver a Jazira.

"Claro Tío Arthur se lo llevo ¿quieres que le marque?" Jazira dijo viendo a su Tío Arthur.

"Si márcale y dile que ya vamos para haya" Arthur dijo a Jazira, ella saco su celular y le marco a su abuela espero a que contestara.

_"Jazira ya vienen para acá"_

Jazira había puesto el altavoz para que su Tío Arthur escuchara él solo sonrió y movió un poco la cabeza.

"Si abuela ya vamos para allá no tardamos ya estamos cerca, los chicos vienen con nosotros y puse el altavoz mi Tío también te escucha" Jazira dijo sonriendo, Donatello y Raphael solo voltearon a ver a Arthur que saco una pequeña risa.

_"Hola Arthur, espero que no tarden le voy a decir al Maestro Splinter que ya vienen"_

"Claro Sara ya vamos para allá no te preocupes nos vemos bye" Arthur dijo sonriendo.

_"Está bien adiós"_

Así termino la llamada Jazira solo movió la cabeza negando un poco, mientras que Arthur solo sonreía divertidamente Donatello sonrió un poco y Raphael solo observaba pero no decía nada cuando por fin llegaron a la guarida Arthur detuvo la combi todos bajaron de la combi.

"Tío este es el hogar de la familia que te conté" Jazira dijo sonriendo a Arthur, él quedo sorprendido cuando vio que el hogar de esta familia era una vieja estación abandonada.

"Vaya esto es impresionante me imagino que por dentro se ve mejor" Arthur dijo viendo a las dos tortugas gigantes, Donatello solo sonrió tímidamente mientras que Raphael solo observaba pero no decía nada, Jazira decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

"Sera mejor pasar ya que todos nos están esperando"

Así todos se fueron a la entrada de la guarida cuando entraron Arthur se sorprendió de ver a una rata gigante junto a él estaba el Sr O'Neil luego volteo a ver la sala se pudo dar cuenta que había otra tortuga gigante que estaba abrazando a Sara y detrás de ellos estaba dos chicas y un chico, Arthur volteo a ver a la otra tortuga gigante él se dio cuenta que lo observaba y rápidamente se pegó más a Sara ya que no confiaba mucho en la persona que llego, Sara solo sonrió cuando vio a Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa a Sara, así que Jazira decidió presentar a todos los que estaban ahí a su Tío Arthur.

"Tío quisiera presentarte al Maestro Splinter, él es el padre de los chicos y él es el Sr Kirby O'Neil" Jazira dijo presentando a la rata gigante y al Sr O'Neil.

"Un gusto en conocerlo Maestro Splinter me llamo Arthur Dickens pero me puede llamar solo Arthur" Arthur dijo extendiendo su mano para saludarlo el Maestro Splinter le devolvió el saludo también.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr Arthur"

Una vez que termino de saludarlo él extendió su mano al Sr O'Neil para saludarlo también.

"También es un gusto en conocerlo Sr O'Neil"

Kirby también le devolvió el saludo a Arthur.

"También me da gusto en conocerlo Sr Arthur solo llámame Kirby está bien"

"Está bien Kirby" Arthur dijo sonriendo luego volteo a ver a las dos chicas y al chico que estaba junto a ellas, Jazira también decidió presentarlos.

"Tío Arthur ella es Hamato Miwa y junto a ella es la hija del Sr Kirby se llama Abril O'Neil y este chico es Casey Jones" Jazira dijo presentando a las dos chicas y al chico también.

"Hola Miwa, Abril y Casey" Arthur dijo sonriendo y alzando la mano a las dos chicas y al chico también.

"Hola" Miwa, Abril y Casey saludaron al mismo tiempo a Arthur, él volteo a ver a la tercera tortuga gigante que abrazaba a Sara pero que también se estaba ocultando detrás de ella, Arthur se acercó a donde estaba Sara todos solo observaban al Sr Arthur más Raphael que estaban atento a sus movimientos, él se sentó junto a Sara y la tortuga gigante que se pegaba más a ella, Jazira iba presentarlo también cuando de repente Arthur decidió hablar.

"Hola tú debes ser Miguel Ángel verdad" Arthur dijo sonriendo a la tercera tortuga gigante que solo lo observaba, Sara al ver esto le empezó a acariciar la cabeza para poder calmarlo pero Miguel Ángel solo se alejaba un poco de Arthur ya que le tenía un poco de miedo y no quería acercarse a él.

"Está bien chico no te voy a hacer daño es más traigo algo para ti y tus dos hermanos también ¿quieres verlo?" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Miguel Ángel, esto llamo la atención de él y sus dos hermanos así como a los demás menos a Jazira que ya sabía lo que era, Miguel Ángel asintió con la cabeza de que si quería ver lo que había traído Arthur, él sonrió y voltio a ver a Jazira que también le estaba sonriendo.

"Bueno voy por las cosas Jazira porque no les explicas lo que hablamos en la casa" Arthur dijo sonriendo y levantándose de donde estaba para ir por las cosas que estaban en la combi.

"Está bien Tío Arthur" Jazira dijo sonriendo a su Tío Arthur, él se dirigió a la entrada de la guarida mientras que todos los demás voltearon a ver a Jazira que solo sonreía así que Sara decidió hablar.

"Jazira que hablaron tú y Arthur en su casa y que sorpresa trae para los chicos ¿quisieras explicarnos?"

Jazira solo sonrió al ver que su abuela había preguntado qué había pasado en el tiempo que estaba en la casa de su Tío Arthur así que decidió hablar de una vez.

"Bueno yo le dije lo que teníamos planeado hacer que íbamos a salir mañana temprano al antiguo hogar de la familia O'Neil en Northampton, Massachusetts a visitar la tumba de su hermano, pero mi Tío Arthur me dijo que si salíamos temprano no íbamos a llegar hasta en la tarde al antiguo hogar de la familia O'Neil y que tu abuela no ibas estar todo el día sentada en la combi que tenemos que parar para descansar un poco" Jazira dijo a todos los presentes esto sorprendió a todos ya que no habían pensado en todo lo que dijo Jazira, Miwa con la mirada triste solo veía al igual que Abril, Casey no decía nada el solo observaba al igual que Raph mientras que Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro triste luego volteo a ver a Mikey que tenía una mirada triste también, el Maestro Splinter solo observaba a sus tres hijos y su hija de cómo se habían puesto al oír esta noticia así que decidió hablar.

"Entonces ¿no podremos hacer el viaje? sería muy arriesgado exponernos y más si un humano nos ve ya que tendríamos problemas, será mejor esperar un poco más o ir el otro mes cuando sea el mismo día que murió Leonardo" el Maestro Splinter dijo a todos pero Miwa y Donatello no estaban de acuerdo con esto, Raphael solo veía con la mirada de disgusto a su Sensei, Miguel Ángel solo se puso triste al oír esto y se abrazó más a Sara, Kirby al notar esto dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro pero Jazira al ver esto decidió hablar.

"En realidad no hay que suspender el viaje a mi Tío Arthur se le ocurrió algo para que usted y los tres chicos no los vieran los seres humanos por eso trae una sorpresa" Jazira dijo esto trayendo la atención de todos en ese momento entro Arthur con una caja, todos observaron que Arthur puso la caja en el suelo y voltio a ver a Jazira, ella le guiño el ojo de que ya había hablado con todos ellos.

"Creo que Jazira ya les dijo pero no les dijo sobre mi sorpresa verdad" Arthur dijo viendo a todos, Sara solo sonrió y decidió hablar con él.

"Si ya nos dijo pero la sorpresa no lo dijo, así que por favor dinos ¿que traes ahí?"

Arthur solo sonrió cuando Sara le pregunto, él voltio a ver a Miguel Ángel que solo veía la caja que había traído así que decidió decirles su plan.

"Está bien pero Miguel Ángel ¿porque no abres tú la caja? para que veas lo que traje" Arthur dijo viendo a Miguel Ángel, él solo lo vio pero decidió abrir lo que había en la caja así que dejo de abrazar a Sara y se levantó lentamente pero volteaba a ver a Arthur con mucho cuidado él se acercó lentamente a la caja una vez que estaba cerca de la caja, Miguel Ángel se arrodillo dónde estaba la caja y cuando la abrió vio lo que traía sus dos hermanos se acercaron también para ver lo que estaba viendo su hermano pequeño, Miguel Ángel saco de la caja una camisa grande y se la mostro a sus dos hermanos que solo veían esto algo extrañados.

"Eso es ropa ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros y el Sensei?" Donatello dijo volteando a ver al Sr Arthur que solo sonreía.

"Bueno Donatello para empezar si vamos a salir mañana temprano a Northampton, Massachusetts esto les servirá a ustedes para ocultarse y que cualquier ser humano no los reconozca de que son mutantes, así cuando debamos descansar en algún lugar a nadie de ustedes los van a reconocer y también llegaremos en la tarde al antiguo hogar de la familia O'Neil en Northampton, Massachusetts" Arthur dijo a las tres tortugas que solo lo veían sorprendido, pero la sorpresa desapareció pronto de Raphael.

"!Y de dónde rayos salió toda esta ropa¡" Raphael dijo esto un poco molesto volteando a ver a Arthur, él cual no estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Raphael.

"!Raphael compórtate¡" el Maestro Splinter dijo esto un poco disgustado por la actitud de su hijo hacia el Sr Arthur.

"Está bien Maestro Splinter a mí no me molesta su actitud de hecho me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era joven pero eso es otra cosa, bueno la ropa salió de las personas que les conseguí trabajo ellos pasaban a visitarme y me daban la ropa para que la donara al centro de acopio para la gente que la necesitaba, pero como eh estado ocupado no la eh podido llevar así que sirve para esta ocasión ya que quieren ver la tumba de su hermano" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Raphael que solo lo veía y a sus dos hermanos que estaban sonriendo también, ya que al final de todo siempre si iban poder ir a visitar la tumba de Leo, Arthur solo veía como Miguel Ángel sacaba la ropa y se la mostraba a Donatello que solo la veía, él volteo a ver Raphael pero pudo notar la mirada de disgusto que tenía hacia el Maestro Splinter así que decidió hablar.

"Bueno entonces vamos a partir mañana temprano o partimos ahorita mismo, es como vean todos ustedes es su decisión"

Las dos tortugas, Miwa, Abril y Casey voltearon a ver al Maestro Splinter ya que lo estaba pensando un poco Raphael no lo volteo a ver ya que veía por otro lado y estaba disgustado con él, Kirby estaba de acuerdo en partir esta noche al igual que Jazira y Sara.

"Yo creo que partiríamos ahorita mismo es de noche y casi no hay gente por la carretera, y si no detenemos a descansar en algún lugar a los chicos y a usted Maestro Splinter no los van a reconocer ya que van estar disfrazados como si fueran humanos" Kirby dijo a todos y luego al Maestro Splinter que no estaba muy convencido de la idea.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Sr Kirby deberíamos partir esta misma noche así llegaríamos en la tarde, además poder aguantar un poco el viaje cuando este cansada yo les puedo avisar que quiero descansar" Sara dijo también apoyando a Kirby, él solo sonrió cuando vio que Sara opinaba igual pero todavía el Maestro Splinter no estaba muy convencido de esta idea.

"Yo también opino lo mismo que mi abuela y el Sr Kirby deberíamos partir esta noche así llegaríamos tal vez en la mañana o en la tarde, además casi no hay gente conduciendo a esta hora y si mi abuela se cansa nos detenemos a descansar todos y comemos algo" Jazira dijo apoyando también al Sr Kirby y su abuela, él y Sara solo sonrieron ya que Jazira opinaba lo mismo pero el Maestro Splinter seguía igual ya que no estaba muy convencido todavía.

"Maestro Splinter si me permite decir algo esto es mejor que salir en la mañana temprano, si salimos en la mañana temprano a esa hora va a ver mucha gente en la carretera y muchos traen niños pequeños que luego se están asomando por las ventanas de sus autos. Además son muy curiosos ya que si ven a los chicos disfrazados van a tener curiosidad de porque traen mucha ropa y así levantarían un poco de sospecha a sus padres, por eso es mejor salir esta misma noche para llegar en la mañana temprano o en la tarde y si descansamos nada más compraríamos algo unas sodas, agua o las dos cosas" Arthur dijo viendo al Maestro Splinter que no le gustaba mucho la idea pero luego de escuchar lo que dijo el Sr Arthur tenía razón en algo, él volteo a ver a sus dos hijos y su hija que solo lo veían pero pudo notar en sus mirada que ellos tenían ganas de visitar la tumba de Leonardo.

"Está bien partiremos esta misma noche pero tenemos que llevar algo de provisiones al antiguo hogar de la familia O'Neil" el Maestro Splinter dijo a sus tres hijos y a su hija, Miguel Ángel, Donatello y Miwa sonrieron al ver que su padre había decido que si iban a ir a visitar la tumba de Leo, Arthur pudo notar que Raphael era el único que no lo veía pero estaba atento a lo que había dicho.

"Yo tengo un poco de mandado lo podríamos llevar a su antiguo hogar Sr Kirby" Jazira dijo viendo a Kirby.

"Gracias Jazira pero no es necesario llevaremos lo que tiene el Maestro Splinter ya que tiene mucha comida pero necesitamos una hielera portátil para conservarla y yo no tengo ninguna tendría que comprar una ahorita mismo" Kirby dijo a Jazira, en ese momento Arthur se acordó que él tenía una hielera y se le ocurrió que podía llevar a Raphael con él para recogerla ya que también quería platicar con Raphael un poco así que hablo.

"Yo tengo una hielera portátil serviría mucho además no la ocupo mucho, pero la tengo en el ático si Raphael viene conmigo y me ayuda a sacarla la subiríamos en la combi, nada más pasaríamos a un supermercado a comprar dos bolsas de hielo y vendríamos para la guarida de inmediato para que así metan la comida de inmediato"

Raphael al oír esto se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Arthur que estaba viendo al Maestro Splinter para que le diera permiso, Miguel Ángel y Donatello también estaban sorprendidos de oír esto al igual que los demás menos Sara y Jazira que ya sabían lo que planeaba Arthur y eso era tal vez hablar con él, ya que él pudo notar algo más en el chico que ellas no pudieron notar el Maestro Splinter lo estaba pensando un poco pero después de ver la actitud que tuvo Raphael con él y Arthur decidió que era lo correcto.

"Está bien, Raphael iras con el Sr Arthur ayudarlo a sacar la hielera portátil solo disfrázate para que nadie sospeche de que eres un mutante y nos dirás si funciono o no funciono el disfraz" el Maestro Splinter dijo severamente a Raphael que solo lo veía con una mirada de disgustó y apretaba sus manos en puños, él quería protestar hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarró del brazo él volteo a ver quién era para su sorpresa era Miguel Ángel que solo lo veía con una mirada preocupada y triste, Raphael se calmó un poco al ver como se puso su hermano pequeño él dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación pero volteo a ver a su Sensei.

"Hai Sensei"

Donatello y Miwa solo sonrieron al ver que Miguel Ángel fue el único que pudo calmar a Raphael de que no volviera a discutir con el Maestro Splinter, así Miwa se acercó a la caja también y decidió sacar ropa para ver cuál combinaba mejor con Raphael después de ver unas cuantas prendas que no le gustaron pero escogió unas que si les gusto y que vio que eran perfectas para Raphael.

"Mikey puedes traer a Raph a su habitación quiero que se pruebe esto" Miwa dijo sonriendo a Mikey, él asintió y jalo a Raph para su habitación.

"Mikey puedo caminar no es necesario que me jales está bien" Raph dijo viendo a Mikey, él comprendió y lo soltó del brazo pero le sonrió, Raph también le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza luego siguió a Miwa directo a su habitación para probarse la ropa que ella le había escogido.

"Bueno Maestro Splinter yo lo dejo también tengo que pasar primero a la casa de Casey para que le pida permiso a su padre de que vaya y de ahí me voy a mi departamento para que Abril y yo empaquemos unas cosas y venimos para acá" Kirby dijo al Maestro Splinter, Abril y Casey se despidieron de la Sra. Sara y Jazira también se despidieron del Sr Arthur después de eso se fueron al lado de Kirby.

"Está bien Sr O'Neil lo veremos en un rato y no se preocupe todos estaremos esperando en la entrada de la Shellraiser, para ya partir directamente a Northampton, Massachusetts a su antiguo hogar Sr O'Neil" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Kirby.

"Nos vemos en un rato, Jazira y Sara no quieren que las lleve para que así ustedes también vayan a empacar algunas cosas para venir acá o Arthur las va llevar" Kirby dijo sonriendo a Jazira y Sara, ellas lo pensaron pero decidieron que mejor las llevara el Sr Kirby hasta la casa de Casey Jones y de ahí agarraban un Taxi para ir a su departamento.

"Claro Sr Kirby" Jazira dijo sonriendo también, Sara también decidió hablar con el Sr Kirby.

"Está bien cuando lleguemos a la casa del joven Jones tomaremos un Taxi para ir a nuestro departamento, para poder empacar lo que vamos a llevar"

"Nos vemos luego Kirby, Jazira y Sara yo las paso a recoger a su departamento cuando haya ido a sacar la hielera portátil a mi casa y de ahí me voy al supermercado y compro las bolsas de hielo así todos nos venimos acá" Arthur dijo sonriendo a su sobrina y a Sara.

"Está bien Arthur te esperaremos en el Departamento nos vemos en un rato adiós"

Así todos ellos salieron de la entrada de la guarida para ir cada quien a su departamento a empacar para el viaje, los únicos que estaban en la sala de estar eran el Maestro Splinter, Arthur, Donatello y Miguel Ángel ellos todavía estaban viendo la caja que traía la ropa ya que no estaban acostumbrados a usar ropa solo lo que traían era a lo único que estaban acostumbrados a usar, Arthur voltio a ver al Maestro Splinter que estaba sonriendo al ver a sus dos hijos que veían la ropa él solo sonrió más cuando vio que Miguel Ángel se había puesto una cachucha en la cabeza y luego le puso unos lentes a Donatello para ver cómo se veía pero a él no le gustaron los lentes y se los quito, Miguel Ángel solo se rio un poco al ver como se veía Donatello con los lentes pero después de que se los quito fue a ver que más tenía la caja cuando vio que había ropa de adulto él la saco y fue junto al Maestro Splinter y se la entrego para que se la pudiera probar.

"Gracias Miguel Ángel pero creo que esto no me queda bien, además tiene mucho tiempo que no uso ropa mejor esperemos a que tu hermana me ayude un poco en escoger lo que me queda mejor" el Maestro Splinter dijo sonriendo a Miguel Ángel, él asintió con la cabeza pero aun fue a ver lo que traía la caja.

"Maestro Splinter puedo hablar con usted a solas" Arthur dijo cuándo se acercó al Maestro Splinter, él asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a sus dos hijos.

"Miguel Ángel, Donatello voy hablar un poco con el Sr Arthur en el dojo, por favor cuando salga Raphael de su habitación me avisan para que vaya con el Sr Arthur y nosotros nos alistemos" el Maestro Splinter dijo a sus dos hijos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza y así él le hizo una seña al Sr Arthur de que lo siguiera al dojo así ambos se fueron al dojo, cuando ya estaban adentro del dojo Arthur quedo sorprendido de ver un árbol ahí pero después de ver todo el lugar se había acomodado para ser como una casa misma y para habitarla también.

"¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?, Sr Arthur" el Maestro Splinter pregunto al Sr Arthur volteándolo a ver, él salió de su sorpresa y volteo a ver al Maestro Splinter.

"Quisiera saber ¿porque Miguel Ángel casi no habla y si le han dado tratamiento?" Arthur pregunto al Maestro Splinter, él solo dejo escapar un suspiro triste y fue a su pequeño altar donde tenía la foto de él junto a su esposa y su hija cuando era humano al lado de esa foto estaba la de él con Leonardo.

"Miguel Ángel no ha hablado desde la muerte de Leonardo y no le damos tratamiento de hecho los únicos que le han insistido en que coman y están al pendiente de él son Miwa, Donatello y Raphael, ya que están preocupados por él ya que siente que su hermano murió por su culpa" el Maestro Splinter dijo contemplando la fotografía que sostenía de Leonardo, Arthur solo lo veía pero no entendía porque el Maestro Splinter no lo haya cuidado como sus dos hermanos y su hermana esto se le hizo muy extraño.

"Puedo saber ¿porque no hizo lo mismo que sus dos hijos y su hija?" Arthur pregunto al Maestro Splinter, él volteo a ver a Arthur.

"Cada vez que trataba de hablar con Miguel Ángel él se alejaba de mí, se iba con uno de sus hermanos o se encerraba en su habitación y no salía hasta que Miwa le decían que saliera a comer algo, por eso deje que mis dos hijos y mi hija estuvieran al pendiente de Miguel Ángel" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Arthur, él veía que sostenía una fotografía claramente supo que era la de su hijo que murió.

"Al menos sabe ¿qué le paso a sus dos hijos?, me refiero al hijo que perdió ese día"

El Maestro Splinter bajo la mirada a la fotografía que sostenía pero lo que le pregunto Arthur era algo que él siempre se preguntaba, ya que él quería saber que paso esa misma noche en la que Leonardo llego a la guarida sangrando pero nunca le pregunto nada a Miguel Ángel ya que vio cómo su tercer hijo más joven se ponía triste y nervioso cada vez que le preguntaban sus dos hermanos o su hermana lo que paso ese día que murió Leonardo.

"No lo sabemos Sr Arthur, yo siempre me eh preguntado lo mismo, mis dos hijos y mi hija le han preguntado a Miguel Ángel pero él se niega hablar o recodar ese día, por eso yo nunca le pregunto ya que temo que Miguel Ángel se vaya ser daño el mismo"

Arthur al escuchar esto comprendió de inmediato al ver la mirada triste que tenía el Maestro Splinter así que se le ocurrió algo y decidió decirlo de inmediato a él.

"Le importaría si ¿yo intento hablar con él?, bueno todos ustedes quieren saber que paso ese día que murió su hijo y a mí solo me gustaría que Miguel Ángel entienda que esto no es su culpa y que así deje de hacerse daño a él mismo, que le parece si yo lo intento bueno si usted me deja hablar con él" Arthur dijo al Maestro Splinter, él lo estaba pensando por un momento pero luego de pensarlo decidió darle su respuesta al Sr Arthur.

"Está bien Sr Arthur dejare que hable con Miguel Ángel pero eso sería en la granja de la familia O'Neil en este momento no"

"Claro Maestro Splinter por el momento esperare a Raphael para ir a mi casa y recoger la hielera portátil para los alimentos que van llevar a la granja de la familia O'Neil" Arthur dijo al Maestro Splinter, él asintió con la cabeza y dejo la foto que sostenía en el altar, Arthur sonrió al ver que el Maestro Splinter ya que le había dado permiso para hablar con Miguel Ángel, por el momento él espero a Raphael ya que también quería hablar con él y así poder saber que le molestaba al chico así que decidió seguir observando el dojo.

CONTINUARA

**Como sabrán en la serie de las Tortugas Ninja del 2003 ellos se disfrazaban cuando salían con Abril a las calles de New York así que se me ocurrió que los chicos usaran también ropa para que nadie los reconociera y fue una buena idea después de todo, bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan por favor mande sus Reviews Sayonara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Perdón por la tardanza eh estado ocupada en estos días pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, ya estoy haciendo el capítulo 14 y aclaro algo lo único que se me hecho a perder fue la memoria Micro SD de 16GB de mi celular ya que la metí a una computadora y estaba llena de virus después mi celular no me dejo ver mis archivos, le pedí a mi sobrino su celular y me di cuenta que si se ven mis archivos, nada más me falta algunas cosas que recuperar de la Micro SD, ya eh recuperado todos mis Documentos, mis fotos, mis imágenes y mis Videos de TMNT 2012, solo me falta recuperar mis videos de Transformers Prime solo me faltan 5, videos de Anime y unas imágenes de anime y una carpeta de música. Una vez que haya recuperado eso voy a formatear la memoria y le voy a meter todos mis archivos. Bueno aquí está el otro Capítulo por suerte lo pude recuperar espero les guste ya pronto contaremos como murió Leo, si ya lo se está nada más dice y no cumple igual que los políticos bueno continuemos con la historia.**

**XD XS XP**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Crystal Violeta:**

**Gracias por los comentarios veo que te gusto mucho la historia y si se me ocurrió que Mikey acompañara a Leo, ya que en la serie de vez en cuando Mikey acompaña a Leo cuando hacen equipo de 2 pero se me vino a la mente ya que eh leído muchas historias aquí y a veces pone a Raphael o a Donatello o los 3 juntos, así que se me ocurrió que Mikey presenciara la muerte de su hermano y también me gusto tu historia todavía la sigo pobre Leo.**

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAPHAEL

Raph trataba de saber cómo rayos los humanos se podían a acostumbrar a esto, ya que esto no le gustaba.

"¡Rayos porque debo ponerme esto no sé cómo Casey puede usar esto es estúpido!" Raph dijo lanzando un gruñido, Miwa solo se aguantaba la risa al ver como Raph estaba peleando por ponerse los pantalones de mezclilla pero ella se dio cuenta que se los estaba poniendo al revés así que decidió ayudarlo.

"Así no van Raph te lo estás poniendo al revés miran van así y no te quejes hazlo por mí, Donnie y Mikey tenemos mucho tiempo que no visitamos la tumba de Leo y queremos ir" Miwa dijo a Raph, él ya se había puesto bien los pantalones de mezclilla pero dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Si ya lo sé, pero sigo molesto con el Maestro Splinter de que nos niegue ir a visitar la tumba de Leo y no quiero ir con el Tío de Jazira en estos momentos no estoy de humor para eso" Raph dijo cuando ya se había puesto la camisa negra, Miwa le entrego una sudadera con capucha que era de color verde con rojo para que así se pudiera confundir con sus manos y pensaran que eran guantes.

"Si lo sé pero trata de llevarte bien con él por favor Raph, solo te faltan unos zapatos pero no hay en la caja y la verdad nos les queda ninguno" Miwa dijo sonriendo a Raph, él solo rodo la mirada pero al verse vestido con ropa de adolescente se sintió algo extraño estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Miwa le había sacado una foto con su T-Phone pero después de escuchar el click de la cámara, él volteo rápidamente a ver a Miwa que estaba viendo la foto que le había tomado.

"Te ves lindo Raph solo me faltan Donnie y Mikey así tendré la colección completa de todos ustedes juntos como recuerdo" Miwa dijo sonriendo divertidamente estando un poco cerca de la puerta, Raph al escuchar lo que dijo Miwa se puso rojo y rápidamente persiguió a Miwa que había salido de su habitación rápidamente para ir a la sala de estar en donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos.

"!Miwa dame eso no te atrevas a mostrársela a Abril y Casey regresa acá¡" Raph dijo tratando de agarra el T-Phone de Miwa pero rápidamente ella salto hacia atrás y corrió por toda la sala de estar.

"Claro que no la vas a borrar y eso no lo voy a permitir"

Donnie y Mikey que solo vieron como Raph perseguía a Miwa por todas partes de la sala de estar, ella había dado una voltereta cuando Raph trato otra vez de quitarle el T-Phone de nuevo, Donnie se sorprendió al ver que era Raph ya que no lo había reconocido muy bien pero vio que si funcionaba disfrazarse de humano ya que se confundirían fácilmente.

"Raph eres tú casi no te reconocí realmente si funciona disfrazarse de humano" Donnie dijo viendo a Raph que se había detenido al escuchar a su segundo hermano más joven, él volteo a verlo con una mirada de disgusto que le lanzo a Donnie que había alzado las manos en son de paz, Mikey solo sonrió y rodeo a Raph admirando lo bien que se veía ya que le gusto como estaba vestido luego volteo a ver a Miwa que también ya se había detenido al escuchar a Donnie que estaba admirado de esto, Mikey fue con ella y la garro del brazo para llamar su atención.

"¿Que pasa Mikey?" Miwa dijo preguntando a Mikey que solo le sonreía y señalo la caja, ella de inmediato comprendió lo que quería su hermanito, Donnie y Raph también voltearon a ver a su hermano pequeño Donnie solo sonrió al ver que Mikey le pedía ayuda a Miwa, Raph también sonrió al ver lo mismo pero luego se vio y decidió hablar.

"Mikey es en serio quieres usar ropa"

Mikey asintió con la cabeza a Raph que había dejado escapar un suspiro, Miwa se rio un poco al ver esto pero decidió ayudar a su hermano pequeño a buscar algo que se le viera bien así que empezó a buscar en la caja que ropa había después de encontrar algo que iba perfecta bien con Mikey que estaba sonriendo al ver que le habían escogido.

"Bueno Mikey vamos a tu habitación para que te pruebes esto y tu Raph eres un exagerado, después sigues tu Donnie te ayudare a buscar algo que vaya contigo pero esos lentes que traes a la mano no te quedan"

Donnie al oír esto alzo su mano para ver que si traía los lentes que le puso Mikey, Raph al ver esto se empezó a reír ya que se imaginaba a Donnie con lentes al igual que Miwa se estaba aguantando la risa.

"No le veo lo gracioso Raph, además yo no los escogí Mikey me los puso" Donnie dijo lanzándole una mirada de disgusto a Raph que no paraba de reír.

"Yo si le veo lo gracioso te imagino usando lentes y si Casey te viera opinaría igual que yo" Raph dijo a Donnie, él todavía lo miraba disgustado pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.

"Mira quien lo dice además tu estas vistiendo ropa y por lo que veo Miwa te tomo una foto la cual se puede imprimir, y podíamos ponerla en la pared junta con las otras que tenemos sería un lindo recuerdo" Donnie dijo a Raph, él solo lo veía sorprendido pero después le lanzo gruñido amenazador.

"No te atrevas Donnie si te atreves te juro que te voy a patear el trasero y no podrás levantarte ni sentarte después de eso" Raph dijo gruñendo a Donnie pero él no lo dejaba de ver maliciosamente pero por dentro estaba un poco aterrado, Miwa y Mikey al ver esto empezaron a reír ya que les pareció esto muy divertido al ver como sus dos hermanos se ponían muy valientes, Raph y Donnie voltearon a verlos pero después se les unieron en reír también ya una vez que se calmaron los cuatro de tanto reír, Miwa se fue junto a Mikey a su habitación para probarse la ropa. Mientras que Raph y Donnie se quedaron en la sala de estar Raph se dio cuenta que Arthur y el Maestro Splinter no estaban ahí así que volteo a ver a Donnie, él se dio cuenta de que Raph andaba buscando al Maestro Splinter y a Arthur así que decidió decirle donde estaban.

"El Sr Arthur y el Maestro Splinter están en el dojo, el Sensei me dijo que le avisáramos cuando ya estuvieras listo para que vaya con el Sr Arthur a su casa a recoger la hielera portátil" Donnie dijo viendo Raph que solo había dejado escapar un suspiro frustrante.

"Yo voy quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible" Raph dijo dirigiéndose al dojo para tocar de una vez y terminar con esto, Donnie al ver como Raph se fue al dojo él decidió irse a su laboratorio cuando estaba una vez ahí Donnie agarro una foto que tenía en la pared era donde estaban todos juntos como familia, Mikey abrazaba a Leo y Miwa tiernamente ella estaba riendo y Leo solo estaba sonriendo viendo a Mikey que también estaba riendo. Mientras que Raph estaba del otro lado sonriendo al igual que él pero también estaba viendo a Mikey y Miwa de como reían, Donnie dejó caer una lagrima en la foto él empezó a llorar un poco pero luego decidió calmarse así que se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y dejo la foto en la pared salió de su laboratorio, él vio que nadie estaba en la sala de estar así que decidió ir a su habitación a empacar de una vez así Donnie se metió a su habitación y saco su maleta y empezó a empacar lo que iba a llevar en lo que esperaba a que Mikey se probaba la ropa que Miwa le había escogido y en lo que ella le iba a escoger.

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL

Mikey se estaba poniendo un pantalón de mezclilla de color café obscuro, Miwa solo estaba sonriendo cuando vio cómo su hermanito ya se los había puesto y como los observaba.

"Está bien Mikey ahora ponte esta camisa para que así no vean tu plastrón y luego va la sudadera con capucha para que te cubra tu rostro" Miwa dijo entregándole la camisa de color amarillo obscuro con un dibujo Skatebord a Mikey, él la agarro y se la puso luego agarro la sudadera con capucha que era de color naranja con verde también que había encontrado Miwa en la caja, Miwa lo observo por un momento pero vio que faltaba algo.

"Falta algo pero no sé qué es lo que te falta, mmm...así Mikey donde está la cachucha que traías" Miwa le dijo a Mikey que le sonrió y le entrego la cachucha que se había puesto, Miwa le puso la cachucha y luego le puso la capucha de la sudadera al ver que se veía bien decidió decirle.

"Listo Mikey ya estás solo debo sacarte una foto para el recuerdo así que quédate quieto" Miwa dijo sacando su T-Phone y apuntando la cámara a su hermano pequeño que estaba sonriendo cuando oyó el click de la cámara sabía que ya había terminado de tomar la foto, así que Mikey se acercó a Miwa a ver como se veía la foto ella se la mostro cuando vio que salió bien él solo abrazo a su hermana tiernamente.

"Está bien Mikey ahora falta Donnie y luego va papa después de eso hay que empacar así que vamos a la sala estar" Miwa dijo sonriendo a Mikey que asintió con la cabeza, así ambos salieron de la habitación pero pudieron ver que la puerta de la habitación de Donnie estaba abierta así que ambos fueron a ver, cuando se asomaron por la puerta vieron que Donnie estaba empacando así que ambos entraron en la habitación de Donnie.

"Donnie estas empacando, deberías haberte esperado a que te escogiera por lo menos la ropa que te ibas a poner" Miwa dijo a Donnie, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero voltio a ver a su hermana.

"Si preferí venir a empacar ya que Raph fue al dojo avisarle al Sensei que ya estaba listo para irse con Arthur, Mikey te ves bien veo que te gusta mucho usar ropa" Donnie dijo a Miwa y luego sonrió cuando volteo a ver a Mikey que estaba vestido como un chico adolescente, él le devolvió la sonrisa a Donnie mientras que Miwa solo dejo escapar un suspiro al saber que Raph había ido al dojo para avisarle a su padre.

"Esperemos que no vaya a meter la pata y no vaya a hacer otro alboroto con papa, creo que le voy a dar una paliza para que deje de hacer pleitos y entienda que ya no queremos oír discusiones" Miwa dijo esto seriamente a Mikey y Donnie, ellos dos al verla empezaron a reírse ya que esto les pareció gracioso Miwa luego también se unió a sus dos hermanos que estaban riendo divertidamente, ya después de un rato se calmaron de reír así que Miwa volteo a ver a Donnie.

"Donnie iré a escoger tu ropa para que te la vayas poniendo de una vez no tardo"

"Está bien por lo mientras termino de empacar aquí" Donnie dijo a Miwa, ella salió de la habitación de Donatello para ir a la sala de estar en donde estaba la caja de la ropa.

Mikey se había quedado en la habitación se sentó en la cama de su hermano inteligente y solo veía como Donnie metía en la maleta algunos inventos que todavía no terminaba de hacer luego vio que su hermano fue a su escritorio a recoger unas notas que tenía ahí, él las estaba viendo ya que eran formulas incompletas que todavía no terminaba de completarlas, Mikey se aburrió de observar a Donnie él empezó a ver su habitación en busca de algo entretenido pero luego de no ver nada en la habitación de su hermano iba a sacar su T-Phone para jugar cuando algo le llamo la atención, Mikey vio que en la mesita de noche de Donnie que estaba junto a su cama había una foto él la agarro para verla cuando vio la foto era cuando estaban todos juntos en el restaurante de Murakami San. Él solo sonrió al ver a Leo sonriendo junto a él que estaba riendo al igual que sus dos hermanos que estaban sonriendo, Miwa estaba junto a Abril las dos estaban sonriendo también igual que Casey que también se pegaba más a Abril, Mikey empezó a recordó esos momentos felices ya que eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía cuando Leo todavía sonreía. Después de que Leo tuvo la pelea con su padre que ellos nunca supieron Leo se comportaba de otra manera siempre se la pasaba entrenando o a veces meditando en su habitación pero Mikey, Donnie y Raph se pudieron dar cuenta que Leo dejo de sonreír y siempre evitaba a Miwa y que se comportaba seriamente con el Maestro Splinter, él dejo caer una pequeña lagrima en la foto ya que extrañaba mucho a Leo, Donnie que todavía arreglaba sus cosas cuando volteo a ver a Mikey que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sostenía la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche. Él dejo lo que estaba haciendo se fue a sentar junto a su hermano pequeño, Mikey voltio a ver Donnie que le sonreía tristemente.

"Si lo sé yo también lo extraño Mikey si pudiera inventaría una máquina del tiempo y regresaría a ese mismo día para evitar que Leo muriera pero por lo que veo no puedo, y eso es imposible de hacer más si tengo tecnología Kraang no cambiaría nada. A veces pienso que si el Sensei no me hubiera detenido lo hubiera salvado pero no pude y todo esto es estúpido si pudiéramos tener lo mismo derechos que todos los humanos tendríamos una mejor manera de vivir pero eso nunca pasara" Donnie dijo esto con tristeza un poco molesto a Mikey que solo lo veía, él dejo la foto en la mesita de noche de Donnie y luego lo abrazo rápidamente empezó a llorar pegando su cara en el plastrón de su hermano esto sorprendió mucho Donnie pero él le devolvió el abrazo a su hermanito que se puso más triste al oírlo.

"Lo siento Mikey no era mi intención ponerte triste pero a veces pienso cosas que no puedo evitar, cálmate hermanito no me gusta verte así ya que a mí también me vas hacer llorar y no quiero ponerme triste está bien. Además si Leo nos ve triste cuando lo vayamos a visitar él también se pondrá triste y no queremos eso pase así que vamos ponernos contentos y a decirle que conocimos nuevas personas que son ahora nuestros amigos está bien" Donnie dijo sonriendo y separándose del abrazo pero empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de Mikey, él asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa a Donnie pero estuvieron un rato sentados en la cama después de un rato que se calmaron los dos, Donnie se levantó de la cama y fue a su escritorio y metió sus notas en la maleta luego empezó a revisar para que no faltara nada, mientras Mikey todavía seguía sentado en la cama así que saco su T-Phone y empezó a jugar para entretenerse un rato pero la verdad era que no quería estar solo.

"Ya llegue Donnie así que pruébate esto y no te quejes ya estoy harta de las quejas" Miwa dijo entrando en la habitación de Donatello, él volteo a verla pero dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Está bien ya termine de empacar" Donnie dijo empezó a ponerse la ropa que le trajo su hermana, Miwa le había traído un pantalón de mezclilla de color gris obscuro, una camisa de color morado y una sudadera con capucha de color verde con marrón, él no tuvo ningún problema al ponerse la ropa.

MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO

Raph estaba en la entrada del dojo él no sabía si tocar o esperar a que el Sr Arthur saliera de ahí, pero lo que no quería era ver al Maestro Splinter ya que todavía estaba molesto con él, Raph dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro pero toco la puerta del dojo.

"Adelante"

Raph paso se detuvo frente al Maestro Splinter y el Sr Arthur, él solo le sonrió al verlo vestido de adolescente mientras que el Maestro Splinter lo observaba pero veía que Raphael casi no se veía en su forma de mutante así que vio que si funcionaba el disfraz.

"Te ves bien Raphael bueno será mejor irnos, no se preocupe Maestro Splinter su hijo estará bien yo lo cuidare" Arthur dijo viendo al Maestro Splinter.

"Está bien Sr Arthur confiare en usted" el Maestro Splinter dijo viendo al Sr Arthur.

Así Raphael y Arthur salieron del dojo y se fueron a la entrada de la guarida pero Raphael se acordó de algo.

"Sr Arthur tengo que pedirle a Donnie que nos habrá la entrada de la Shellraiser para poder salir"

Arthur solo sonrió a Raphael pero se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía ganas de ir con él, así que se le ocurrió que hablaría con él en su casa una vez que hayan sacado la hielera portátil para saber porque siempre peleaba con su padre.

"Está bien Raphael te esperare en la combi en lo que vas a buscar a Donatello" Arthur dijo a Raphael así él se fue a la combi, Raphael solo asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se fue a la habitación de Donatello, él toco la puerta y espero a ver si estaba en su cuarto.

"Adelante"

Raphael abrió la puerta y se metió cuando vio que ahí estaban sus dos hermanos y su hermana, pero se sorprendió de ver a sus dos hermanos vestidos de ropa como si fueran adolescentes pero rápido decidió hablar.

"Donnie tienes que abrirnos la entrada de la Shellraiser para que vaya con el Sr Arthur a su casa para recoger la hielera portátil y de ahí ir al supermercado por dos bolsas de hielo"

"Claro Raph te daré uno de los control remoto para abrir la entrada de la Shellraiser, nada más déjame ir a mi laboratorio por el" Donnie dijo viendo a Raph, él asintió con la cabeza.

"Por cierto ambos se ven bien" Raph dijo sonriendo a Donnie y Mikey, Miwa solo sonrió al ver como Raph le dijo a sus dos hermanos como se veían.

"Bueno con su permiso todavía me falta una persona para escogerle ropa y ver que le queda mejor, y claro luego de eso voy a empacar por favor Raph no peles con el Sr Arthur o si no te daré una buena paliza" Miwa dijo viendo a Raph, él solo le lanzo un gruñido pero volteo a ver a otro lado, Donnie solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Raph, Mikey solo veía pero al ver como Miwa le había vertido a su hermano impetuoso ya que sabía que no podía controlar su actitud.

"Está bien tratare de controlarme" Raph solo dijo sin ver a nadie, así Miwa se fue a la sala de estar para escogerle ropa a su padre.

"Vamos Raph te daré el control remoto para que abras la entrada de la Shellraiser, Mikey vienes con nosotros" Donnie dijo viendo a Raph y luego volteo a ver a Mikey que rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se unió a ellos dos, así los tres salieron de la habitación y fueron al laboratorio una vez ahí Donnie fue a su escritorio y empezó a buscar el control remoto de la entrada de la Shellraiser, mientras que Raph y Mikey esperaban él volteaba a ver a Raph que parecía estar pensando en algo, pero Mikey se daba cuenta que a Raph le estaba molestando algo así que lo agarró del brazo para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué pasa?, Mikey" Raph dijo viendo a su hermano pequeño pero se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada que tenía Mikey, así que rápidamente supo que lo estuvo observando.

"Estoy bien Mikey, solo estoy frustrado eso es todo no te preocupes hermanito" Raph dijo sonriendo a Mikey pero se dio cuenta que su hermano pequeño no le creyó.

"Mikey en serio estoy bien no te preocupes"

Mikey solo veía a Raph pero él se daba cuenta de que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Lo encontré toma Raph este es el control remoto que abre la entrada de la Shellraiser, será mejor que se vayan para que tengamos todo listo necesitas que empaque por ti o vas a empacar cuando regreses" Donnie dijo viendo a Raph, él agarro el control remoto pero lo estaba viendo.

"Gracias Donnie pero no yo empacare cuando regrese, bueno debo irme para terminar pronto con esta tortura los veo en un rato y no te preocupes Mikey estoy bien adiós chicos" Raph dijo despidiéndose de sus dos hermanos y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la guarida ya una vez ahí se subió a la combi del Sr Arthur.

"¿Todo está bien Raphael?" Arthur pregunto viendo a Raphael que parecía no dirigirle la mirada.

"Si estoy bien Sr Arthur, ya podemos irnos Donnie ya me dio el control remoto para abrir la entrada de la Shellraiser" Raph dijo sin ver al Sr Arthur pero esto no le molesto en nada así que encendió la combi y se fueron para la entrada de la Shellraiser.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la Shellraiser Raph a punto el control remoto para abrir la entrada de la Shellraiser, esta se abrió una vez que salieron de la entrada de la Shellraiser esta se cerró rápido, Raph se cubría con la capucha de la sudadera para que no lo reconocieran, Arthur se dio cuenta de esto y solo sonrió.

"No te preocupes nadie se va a dar cuenta de que eres un mutante solo confía en mi está bien" Arthur dijo a Raphael pero el solo vio por un momento y luego dirigió su mirada a la ventana viendo las calles con mucha gente caminando, Arthur solo siguió sonriendo pero decidió darle su espacio a Raphael una vez pudiera hablar con él en su casa.

MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA

Mikey estaba viendo la entrada de la guarida se había quedado preocupado por Raph ya que sabía que le estaba mintiendo, Donnie se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada de su hermano pequeño, así que decidió cambiar el tema para que no estuviera pensando en Raph.

"Mikey porque no te ayudo a empacar unas cosas así cuando llegue Raph y el Sr Arthur podemos ayudarlos a bajar la hielera portátil, y así Raph puede empacar mientras que nosotros metemos los alimentos en la hielera portátil que vamos a llevar a la granja de Abril está bien" Donnie dijo sonriendo a Mikey, él sabía que Donnie trataba de cambiarle el tema pero decidió seguirle la corriente, Mikey asintió con la cabeza a Donnie así ambos se fueron a la habitación de él para poder empacar unas cosas.

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SPLINTER

El Maestro Splinter estaba viendo la ropa que le había traído su hija, ya que era un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa de color café y una chamarra grande con capucha, él veía que la ropa era de su tamaño y era perfecto pero había un problema era que el pantalón de mezclilla negro no le iba a quedar siendo una rata gigante y tenía cola, como le iba hacer para que pudiera ocultar su cola y que también no le molestara cuando se pusiera el pantalón de mezclilla negro.

"Papa, ¿pasa algo malo?" Miwa pregunto viendo a su padre que solo a había visto la ropa, él solo voltio a verla pero decidió decirle la verdad.

"Bueno la verdad hija la camisa café y la chamarra que me trajiste si me van a quedar, el problema va ser el pantalón de mezclilla negro ya que me queda perfecto pero veras soy una rata gigante y tengo cola" Splinter dijo sonriendo a su hija, ella rápidamente comprendió lo que quería decir su padre.

"Ups lo siento papa se me había olvidado que tenías cola, veré si puedo encontrar en la caja un pantalón de mezclilla grande y te lo traigo no tardo" Miwa dijo viendo a su padre, él asintió con la cabeza así ella salió rápido y fue a la sala de estar, luego empezó a buscar en la caja un pantalón de mezclilla pero al ver que la caja no tenía más pantalones dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Vamos debe haber algo aquí que le pueda servir a papa y que cubra su cola bueno voy a volver a revisar tal vez no me fije en algo o haya algo aquí oculto" Miwa dijo y otra vez volvió a revisar la caja pero no encontraba ningún pantalón de mezclilla grande, ella empezó desesperarse un poco pero luego se le ocurrió algo cogió un pantalón de mezclilla negro, ya que había dos en la caja y fue a su habitación a buscar unas tijeras pero no las encontraba así que fue a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, para ver si tenía unas ya que a él le encantaba juntar cualquier cosa toco la puerta y se metió vio que ahí estaba Donnie ayudándole a Mikey a meter unas cosas en la maleta.

"Mikey de causalidad no tienes unas tijeras que me prestes, es que no encuentro las mías" Miwa dijo sonriendo a Mikey pero él parecía confundido al igual que Donnie.

"Miwa, ¿para qué quieres unas tijeras?" Donnie pregunto a su hermana la cual comprendió que sus dos hermanos estaban confundidos.

"Es que voy a cortar un pantalón de mezclilla y no encuentro las mías, así que pensé que tal vez Mikey tenía una tijeras aquí y me las podría prestar por un rato" Miwa dijo sonriendo a sus dos hermanos, Mikey empezó a buscar entre sus cosas ya que él se acordaba que tenía unas tijeras en alguna parte.

"Ya comprendo veamos deben estar por aquí Mikey no te acuerdas en ¿dónde las dejaste?" Donnie pregunto a su hermano pequeño, él lo voltio a ver pero movió la cabeza negando ya que no sabía dónde las había puesto.

"No te preocupes Mikey te ayudaremos a buscarlas tal vez están por alguna parte u ocultas por aquí" Miwa dijo sonriendo a su hermano pequeño que también le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa así los tres empezaron a buscar las tijeras, Donnie revisaba cerca del escritorio mientras Mikey revisaba donde tenía todos sus figuras de acción, Miwa revisaba debajo de la cama de su hermano pequeño pero solo encontraba pura basura.

"Mikey deberías limpiar tu cuarto de vez en cuando" Miwa dijo a Mikey que solo le sonrió al ver la expresión de asco de su hermana al sacar las cosas debajo de su cama.

"Ya las encontré" Donnie dijo cuándo sacaba las tijeras detrás del escritorio de Mikey.

"Por fin ya no soportaría un minuto más meter mis manos debajo de la cama de Mikey" Miwa dijo a Donnie cuando le entregaba las tijeras, él solo se rio mientras Mikey solo le enseñaba la lengua a su hermana.

"Si imagino que encontraste un montón de cosas ahí a abajo" Donnie dijo a Miwa, ella solo le lanzo una mirada de disgusto.

"Muy gracioso Donnie, bueno debo irme y están me las van a pagar los dos" Miwa dijo a Donnie que solo estaba sonriendo divertido, mientras Mikey se reía por ver como Donnie había fastidiado a Miwa, ella salió de la habitación de Miguel Ángel y se fue rápido al dojo ya que la habitación de su padre estaba ahí, una vez que llego al dojo fue a la puerta y toco espero a que su padre le contestara.

"Adelante"

Miwa entro y vio que su padre no se había probado la ropa, ella dejo escapar mentalmente un suspiro de frustración pero decidió dejar eso para después.

"Papa no encontré otro pantalón de mezclilla negro grande pero se me ocurrió una idea, así que traje otro pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color lo voy a cortar y vas a poner tu cola a un lado de tu pierna así la vamos a cubrir con el pedazo de tela que cortare del otro pantalón que traje, que te parece la idea papa" Miwa dijo sonriendo a su padre que también le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Me parece una buena idea Miwa podemos intentar hacerlo de una vez, así podrás ir a empacar y arreglarte de una vez, para que después ayudes a Donatello y Miguel Ángel a meter los alimentos a la hielera portátil que vamos llevar a la antigua granja de la familia O'Neil, y así todos estemos listos para irnos" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Miwa.

Así ella empezó a cortar el pantalón de mezclilla negro, mientras Splinter le había hecho un agujero en el centro para que pudiera meter bien su cola, Miwa vio lo que hizo su padre y luego empezó a cortar la parte de atrás del pantalón negro, una vez que termino vio cómo se veía pero pensó que esto iba a funcionar.

"Papa porque no te pruebas el pantalón de mezclilla, yo te espero a fuera y me avisas cuando ya lo tengas puesto, para que te pueda poner el pedazo de atrás nada mas lo coso un poco y así podemos ocultar tu cola" Miwa dijo a su padre, él solo sonrió ya que le recordaba mucho a su esposa Tang Shen, ella tenía muchas ideas y siempre le decía a él para que le diera su opinión y él siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Está bien voy a ponerme el pantalón de mezclilla y yo te hablo cuando ya me lo haya puesto" el Maestro Splinter dijo a su hija, ella salió de la habitación de su padre y espero a fuera en el dojo se fue a sentar junto al árbol espero a que le llamaran.

Mientras Splinter se ponía el pantalón de mezclilla negro ahí tenía un pequeño espejo y vio que le quedaba bien pero pensó que esto no era su estilo era más bien como para personas como el Sr Arthur, él antes cuando era humano usaba más pantalón de vestir de color café, claro tenía otros pantalones de vestir pero él le gustaba más los pantalones de vestir que los de mezclilla y ahora que era una rata mutante ya se había acostumbrado a su yukata. Él dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió hacer esto por sus 3 hijos y su hija ya que tenía tiempo que no visitaban la tumba de Leonardo, así que decidió que haría esto por ellos y Miwa.

"Miwa puedes venir ya me puse el pantalón de mezclilla negro"

Miwa entro y vio que su padre tenía el pantalón de mezclilla negro puesto, ella sonrió al ver que le quedaba bien pero todavía había que ocultar su cola, así que se acercó a su padre para ver cómo iba a ocultar su cola sin que le molestara mucho también.

"Papa te queda bien bueno vamos a ver, el pedazo de atrás no va hacer mucha molestia pero no quiero coserlo todo, ya que cuando lleguemos a la granja de la familia O'Neil de seguro que te lo quieres quitar y ponerte tu yukata verdad" Miwa dijo viendo a su padre que solo le estaba sonriendo.

"Me conoces bien Miwa si cuando lleguemos a la granja de la familia O'Neil me lo quitare, ya que no estoy acostumbrado al pantalón de mezclilla solo usaba pantalón de vestir ya que me gustaba más, tu madre una vez intento que me probara algo diferente pero nunca me convenció. Creo que te pareces mucho a ella y espero que este orgullosa de lo que te has convertido hija mía" el Maestro Splinter dijo sonriendo a Miwa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo él también le devolvió el abrazo.

"La extraño mucho y también extraño a Leo, espero que ojala este con mama y lo esté cuidando, papa ¿qué hubiera pasado si mama hubiera sobrevivido en el incendio?, crees que también se hubiera convertido en mutante o seguiría siendo humana igual que yo" Miwa dijo viendo a su padre, él puso sus dos manos alrededor de la cara de su hija para que lo volteara a ver.

"Yo creo que hubiera sido humana igual que tú, pero si estuviera aquí querría muchos a los chicos y los dos hubiéramos criado como nuestros hijos y tu estuvieras cuidándolos también y queriéndolos proteger también como una hermana mayor" Splinter dijo a su hija, ella solo le sonrió pero decidió que ya era tiempo para coser la parte de atrás del pantalón de mezclilla.

"Creo que debería ya coser la parte de atrás de una vez para que termine y vaya empacar y arreglarme también" Miwa dijo a su padre.

"Está bien empecemos de una vez antes de que llegue el Sr Arthur con Raphael" Splinter dijo y así Miwa empezó a coser la parte de atrás del pantalón de mezclilla, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimar a su padre una vez que termino la parte de arriba y la de los lados, solo observaba para ver cómo iba a quedar su cola y poder coser ese lado también el otro.

"Eh papa en que pierna vas poner tu cola para nada mas cosa ahí, pero no lo voy a hacer muy estrecho para que no te moleste mucho" Miwa dijo viendo a su padre, él se vio en el espejo y empezó a analizar para ver cómo iba a ocultar su cola.

"Creo que en la pierna izquierda y no te preocupes yo coseré el otro lado para que tu vayas a empacar y arreglarte un poco" Splinter dijo a Miwa asiento con la cabeza, él puso su cola en la pierna izquierda y así Miwa empezó a coser la pierna izquierda, una vez que termino decidió que podía coser también la pierna derecha, así que empezó también a coser la pierna derecha.

"Miwa yo te dije que haría eso tú debes arreglarte antes de que llegue el Sr Arthur con Raphael" Splinter dijo a su hija que todavía estaba cociendo la pierna derecha.

"Todavía tengo tiempo, además esto es rápido no tardo" Miwa dijo todavía cosiendo la pierna derecha de su padre, él solo sonrió al ver como su hija se apuraba en coser la parte derecha de su pierna.

"Listo ya termine, me voy a mi cuarto a empacar y me voy a dar un baño rápido te quiero papa" Miwa dijo a su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo rápido de la habitación de su padre, él solo sonrió al ver como su hija se fue pero decidió apurarse también, ya que él también tenía que empacar algunas cosas así saco la maleta y empezó a meter su yukata y algunas cosas que iba a llevar a la granja de la familia O'Neil.

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL

Mikey ya había terminado de empacar y ya había cerrado la maleta él estaba sentado en su cama, Donnie estaba junto a Mikey ambos estaban en silencio por un momento, ya que no sabía con qué más entretenerse, Donnie no sabía si Mikey quería hablar por primera vez ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba desde la muerte de Leo, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió que hablaría con él en este momento.

"Mikey, ¿nada más vas a llevar eso o te falta algo más por llevar?"

Mikey había volteado a ver a Donnie, él pensó por un momento pero ya había empacado lo más importante así que negó con la cabeza.

"Estas seguro vas a llevar Ice Cream Kitty o lo vas a dejar aquí en la guarida" Donnie dijo viendo a Mikey, él asintió con la cabeza de que si lo iba a llevar.

"Está bien entonces vamos ponerlo en la pequeña maleta o lo quieres poner en la hielera portátil" Donnie dijo viendo a Mikey pero el decidió llevarlo en la pequeña maleta mejor así que se levantó y saco la pequeña maleta, fue cuando Donnie entendió que Mikey llevaría Ice Cream Kitty en la pequeña maleta.

"Está bien Mikey vamos a esperar al Sr Arthur y a Raph así cuando traigan la hielera portátil, vamos a meter primero los alimentos que vamos a llevar a la granja de la familia O'Neil y después vamos a meter a Ice Cream Kitty a la pequeña maleta" Donnie dijo sonriéndole a Mikey que también le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Que te parece si vamos a ver la televisión un rato en lo que esperamos a los demás" Donnie dijo a Mikey que asintió con la cabeza, así ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación de Miguel Ángel y se fueron directo a la sala de estar una vez ahí los dos se sentaron en el sofá, Donnie agarro el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió empezó a buscar en los canales alguna película interesante, hasta que encontró una película que le llamo la atención así ambos se quedaron viendo la película mientras esperaban a los demás.

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIWA

Miwa estaba metiendo la ropa que iba a llevar a su maleta una vez que termino de empacar, ella cerro la maleta y rápidamente agarro la ropa que ya había apartado que se iba a llevar junto con su toalla para poder secarse, Miwa salió de su habitación y se fue al baño abrió la puerta se metió y luego la cerro le puso el seguro para que nadie se metiera, ella bajo la tapa del retrete y dejo ahí su ropa junto con su toalla rápido empezó a quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta, después abrió la llave del agua caliente y la fría para que el agua saliera tibia, ella metió la mano para sentir el agua de la regadera el agua ya estaba tibia, ella se metió y empezó a bañarse pero estaba muy pensativa.

_-"Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo mama te extraño tanto y a ti también Leo"-_

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro pero estaba decida averiguar qué había pasado esa noche que Leo peleo con su padre.

_-"Quisiera saber que paso esa noche pero Leo no tiene ningún diario o lo habrá escrito en algo un papel, o un pequeño cuaderno ahora que lo recuerdo él siempre hablaba mucho con Raph tal vez le pregunte si sabe algo, ojala tenga suerte bueno me voy apurar"-_

Una vez que termino Miwa le cerro a las dos llaves y agarro su toalla y empezó a secarse iba a ponerse su ropa cuando vio que había olvidado algo.

"Genial ahora tengo que ir a mi habitación a cambiarme todo esto me pasa por pensar mucho, creo que eso es más para Donnie que para mí bueno vamos a apurarnos" Miwa dijo así empezó a ponerse la blusa sucia y se enredó la toalla alrededor de la cadera, ella agarro su ropa del retrete y se fue a la puerta del baño le quito el seguro y la abrió rápido se fue a su habitación abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro pero le puso el seguro por si las dudas, ya que la última vez tuvo un pequeño accidente por no cerrar la puerta de su habitación todavía recuerda eso, era cuando ella se mudó a vivir a la guarida y cuando Leo todavía vivía.

Flashback

_Miwa se había terminado de bañar estaba en su habitación ya se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul marinó, ella estaba a punto de ponerse la blusa cuando de repente oyó que alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto._

_"Hermana no tendrás una tijeras que me prestes es que necesito cortar algo"_

_Miwa volteo rápidamente para ver quién era para su sorpresa era Mikey que se había metido en su cuarto él le estaba sonriendo, ella se puso roja al ver que era su hermanito pequeño el único que no sabía que debía tocar antes de pasar a su cuarto y como aquí no estaban acostumbrados a que hubiera una chica viviendo con ellos, ellos tuvieron que recordase siempre tocar la puerta de su cuarto para saber que estaba vestida y si podían pasar excepto Mikey que siempre olvidaba estas reglas que había puesto el Maestro Splinter, Miwa rápidamente se cubrió con la toalla y luego molesta volteo a ver a Mikey._

_"!MIKEY SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN AHORA MISMO¡"_

_Mikey que solo se sorprendió al ver como su hermana le había gritado muy molesta._

_"Pero necesito unas tijeras para, !Ahh¡" Mikey dijo pero fue interrumpido cuando Miwa le empezó a lanzar cosas._

_"!DIJE LARGO DE AQUI MIKEY¡" Miwa dijo gritando y todavía lanzando cosas a Mikey las cuales todavía esquivaba._

_"Está bien ya entendí, ya me voy" Mikey dijo abriendo la puerta justo a tiempo cuando Miwa le había lanzado __dos__ shuriken, él cerró la puerta cuando oyó que los shuriken se incrustaron en la puerta._

_"Mikey, ¿qué paso?"_

_Mikey rápidamente volteo a ver a sus tres hermanos que estaban ahí, Leo se acercó y toco la puerta de la habitación de Miwa._

_"Miwa ¿estás bien?" Leo dijo esperando una respuesta, Mikey al ver esto estaba a punto de irse._

_"A donde crees que vas Mikey" Raph dijo sosteniendo a Mikey justo cuando se iba._

_"Mikey será mejor que nos cuentes, ¿qué hiciste?" Donnie dijo viendo a Mikey que solo lo veía nervioso._

_"!LEO NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE O TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA SI ENTRAS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PUEDAN POR LO MENOS TOCAR MI PUERTA, NADA MAS ENTRA COMO SI NADA¡" Miwa dijo gritando molesta atreves de la puerta, Leo rápidamente comprendió y volteo a ver a su hermano pequeño que solo estaba sonriendo nerviosamente._

_"Está bien no entrare y voy a hablar con Mikey no te preocupes" Leo dijo atreves de la puerta de Miwa, él se alejó y rápidamente agarro a Mikey y se lo llevo para la sala de estar, Raph y Donnie iban detrás de ellos __dos__ cuando todos llegaron a la sala de estar Leo sentó a Mikey en el sillón, los tres se cruzaron de brazos y estaban viendo a Mikey que solo los veía nervioso._

_"Mikey cuantas veces te hemos dicho que toques la puerta y preguntes ¿si puedo pasar?" Leo dijo viendo a Mikey que no tenía idea de cuantas veces le habían dicho._

_"La verdad no me acuerdo y ya saben que se me olvida las cosas chicos" Mikey dijo a sus 3 hermanos, Leo solo movió la cabeza negando ya que Mikey nunca iba cambiar._

_"A ti siempre se te olvida todo Mikey" Raph dijo a Mikey, él todavía estaba cruzado de brazos pero solo rodo los ojos y lanzo un gruñido._

_"Mikey debes entender además no puedes entrar así como si nada, Miwa es una chica y ella necesita su espacio personal" Donnie dijo a Mikey que solo se le quedaba viendo raro, Raph y Leo solo voltearon a ver a Donnie._

_"¿Qué quieres decir con espacio personal? Yo no entiendo eso y además es nuestra hermana" Mikey dijo a Donnie, él se golpeó la frente con la mano, mientras que Leo y Raph dejaron escapar un suspiro de frustración._

_"Se refiere a que si vuelves a entrar a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta y preguntar ¿si puedo pasar?, te voy dar una paliza de la cual nunca vas olvidar y va ser mucho peor que las que te da Raph" Miwa dijo molesta viendo a todos, Mikey al verla molesta solo metió su cabeza un poco más adentro de su caparazón, Raph solo sonrió al ver a Mikey que metía su cabeza a su caparazón y veía a su hermana asustado, Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro al ver a Mikey._

_"Vamos Miwa te hare un té para calmar los nervios" Leo dijo viendo a Miwa, él puso su mano en el hombro de Miwa._

_"No mejor acompáñame a tomar aire fresco a fuera" Miwa dijo viendo a Leo, él asintió con la cabeza pero recordó que tenían que avisarle al Maestro Splinter._

_"Voy a avisarle al Maestro Splinter que vamos a salir" Leo dijo viendo a Miwa._

_"Está bien voy por mi sudadera y mi tanto por si pasa algo malo y te espero en la entrada de la guarida" Miwa dijo a Leo así ambos agarraron caminos diferentes, Leo fue al dojo mientras que Miwa fue a su habitación por sus cosas, Raph y Donnie solo vieron pero luego voltearon a ver a Mikey que seguía igual._

_"Ya sabes Mikey si vuelves hacer eso te va a ir peor" Donnie dijo viendo a Mikey._

_"Sería divertido mejor vuélvelo hacer para ver cómo te da esa paliza" Raph dijo sonriendo y se fue a golpear el muñeco de entrenamiento, Mikey saco su cabeza del caparazón y le dio a Raph una mirada de disgusto, Donnie solo movió la cabeza negando el comportamiento de sus __dos__ hermanos._

Fin Flashback

Miwa dejó escapar una pequeña risa al recordar eso, después de eso Mikey no volvió a hacer eso en su vida, ella recordaba esos tiempos cuando todo estaba bien y Leo todavía le hablaba.

"¿Quisiera saber que te paso Leo?, si tan solo tuviera una pista de quienes fueron los que te lastimaron a ti y a Mikey, sé que no fueron Los Dragones Purpuras son muy torpes para poder hacer eso y a Hun lo han vencido muchas veces, pero lo voy a investigar y le voy dar una paliza de la cual no la va olvidar lo juro" Miwa dijo esto después empezó a vestirse para estar lista cuando llegaran todos nada más ayudara y luego iría a la granja de la familia O'Neil.

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA JONES

Kirby estaba hablando con el Sr Jones, Abril y Casey estaban también ahí.

"Entonces tienen planeado visitar a la familia Hamato" dijo el Sr Jones

"Claro Sr Jones, tiene tiempo que no le eh hablado eh estado ocupado en mi trabajo y mi jefe me dio unos días para descansar así que decidí que los iría a visitar" Kirby dijo al Sr Jones, él volteo a ver a Casey así que decidió a hablar con él.

"¿Tú quieres ver a tu amigo?, Casey"

"Claro papa, siempre le mando mensajes para saber cómo está pero él siempre me dice que está bien" Casey dijo sonriendo a su padre, él le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo luego voltio a ver al Sr O'Neil.

"Está bien Casey puede ir con usted Sr O'Neil, Casey solo llámame cuando llegues para que yo sepa que llegaron bien" el Sr Jones dijo al Sr O'Neil y luego volteo a ver a Casey.

"Claro papa voy a empacar no tardo" Casey dijo a su padre y subió a su habitación a empacar, mientras que Kirby y Abril lo esperaban.

"Porque no se sientan en lo que esperan a que baje mi hijo, quieren algo de beber Sr O'Neil, Abril una soda o agua" el Sr Jones dijo a Kirby y Abril, ellos dos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala mientras esperaban a Casey.

"Yo tomare un vaso de agua muchas gracias Sr Jones" Kirby dijo al Sr Jones, él volteo a ver a Abril.

"Yo estoy bien Sr Jones pero muchas gracias de todos modos" Abril dijo sonriendo al Sr Jones, él le devolvió la sonrisa a ella.

Así el Sr Jones fue a la cocina para traer un vaso de agua al Sr O'Neil, luego regreso a la sala en donde estaban el Sr O'Neil y su hija.

"Tome Sr O'Neil" el Sr Jones dijo entregándole el vaso de agua al Sr O'Neil, él cual lo agarro con mucho gusto.

"Gracias Sr Jones y dígame ¿cómo le ha ido en el trabajo?" Kirby pregunto al Sr Jones

"Me ha ido bien pero mi jefe puso un poco de seguridad, ya que al parecer hay un grupo nuevo de maleantes que entran a las fabricas a robar o quemarlas, muchas fábricas ya han cerrado gracias a esos maleantes" el Sr Jones dijo viendo al Sr O'Neil

"Oh ya veo espero que todo salga bien Sr Jones y me puede llamar Kirby" el Sr O'Neil dijo al Sr Jones el cual se rio un poco.

"Perdone Sr Kirby estoy un poco cansado hoy, ya que tuvimos mucho trabajo" el Sr Jones dijo, él se estaba frotándose el cuello.

"No se preocupe lo entiendo yo también eh tenido mucho trabajo esta semana" Kirby dijo sonriendo al Sr Jones.

"Ya estoy listo Sr Kirby ya podemos irnos" Casey dijo a Kirby, él y Abril se levantaron al igual que el padre de Casey.

"Tome Sr Jones muchas gracias por el agua, no se preocupe cuidare bien de Casey" Kirby dijo entregándole el vaso vacío al Sr Jones que lo tomo.

"De nada y muchas gracias Sr Kirby, Casey espero que no vayas olvidar marcarme ya que la última vez se te olvido" el Sr Jones dijo volteando a ver a su hijo.

"Claro papa yo te hablo cuando lleguemos" Casey dijo sonriéndole a su padre.

"Los acompaño a la puerta" el Sr Jones dijo los acompaño a la puerta, él vio cuando el Sr Kirby, Abril y Casey subieron al auto y Casey dio un saludo de adiós a su padre el cual le devolvió el saludo y vio cuando el auto se iba alejando él se metió a su casa cuando no ya vio el auto.

Así Kirby, Abril y Casey se fueron para la casa de la familia O'Neil para poder empacar y de ahí ir a la guarida para irse a la granja de la familia O'Neil en Northampton, Massachusetts y visitar la tumba de Leonardo.

CONTINUARA

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo y otra cosa yo pongo el Sr Jones, ya que en la serie no mencionan el nombre del padre de Casey y tampoco mencionan el nombre de la hermana de Casey. Pero casi no la mencionan tampoco así que no la voy a meter en esta historia, tal vez en otra historia meta a la hermana invente un nombre para ella y un nombre para al padre de Casey, no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan por favor mande sus Reviwes Sayonara.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí y perdón por la tardanza pero eh tenido unos pequeños problemas familiares y sobre mi trabajo ya renuncie, ya que mi pinche jefe no me quería dar un día de descanso pero lo denuncie en una página de Internet, y ahora estoy trabajando para una persona que necesita ayuda bueno continuemos con la historia.**

MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE JAZIRA

Jazira estaba en su habitación ya había apartado la ropa que iba a llevar y la estaba metiendo en la maleta, en eso oyó que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, ella volteo a ver quién era cuando vio que era su abuela.

"Ya termine de empacar Jazira, ¿podemos hablar un momento?" Sara pregunto viendo a Jazira.

"Claro abuela, puedes sentarte en lo que termino de empacar" Jazira dijo a su abuela, ella se sentó en la cama de su nieta.

"Cuando estábamos en la guarida note que veías mucho a los chicos más a Miguel Ángel, quiero saber te recordó mucho a ti verdad" Sara dijo viendo a su nieta, ella estaba metiendo la ropa en la maleta pero se detuvo por un momento.

"Si me acorde cuando lloraba en las noches en mi habitación y tu entrabas a consolarme, la verdad todavía recuerdo ese día cuando pelee con mi madre, si ese día me hubiera disculpado con ella antes de ese accidente tal vez esto no hubiera pasado" Jazira dijo viendo a su abuela.

"Bueno si tu madre estuviera aquí tal vez ella diría que esto no es tu culpa y que vivieras feliz y continuaras con tu vida con los que te quieren lo mismo diría tu padre" Sara dijo sonriéndole a Jazira, ella le devolvió la sonrisa se sentó junto a su abuela y la abrazo, su abuela le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias abuela te quiero mucho"

"De nada cariño yo también te quiero" Sara dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza de su nieta, Jazira se separó del abrazo y se levantó para poder terminar de empacar.

"Bueno voy a terminar de empacar para que cuando venga mi Tío nada más nos subamos a la combi" Jazira dijo sonriendo a Sara, ella solo movió la cabeza.

"Espero que Raphael no haya golpeado a tu Tío, por lo que vi no tenía ganas de ir con él" Sara dijo a Jazira, ella dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

"Dudo que mi Tío se haya dejado golpear por Raphael, pero me imagino que debe estar hablando con él" Jazira dijo sonriendo a su abuela.

"Si debes tener razón pero espero que todo salga bien" Sara dijo sonriéndole a su nieta que ya había terminado de empacar y estaba cerrando la maleta.

"Bueno ya termine voy a dejar mi maleta en la sala y luego voy por la tuya abuela para también dejarla en la sala, así cuando nos avise mi Tío de que ya viene para acá nada más la bajemos y las metamos a la combi y de ahí irnos a la guarida de los chicos, para ayudarlos a meter los alimentos a la hielera portátil y poder irnos a la granja de la familia O'Neil" Jazira dijo a su abuela.

"Si tienes razón por lo mientras me voy a mi habitación a recostar un poco en la cama en lo que esperamos a tu Tío, voy a encender la televisión para ver que hay"

"Claro abuela una vez que haya dejado las maletas en la sala voy a tu habitación a verte y estar un rato contigo en lo que esperamos a que mi Tío o Raphael nos manden un mensaje" Jazira dijo a su abuela, ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de su nieta, mientras Jazira iba con su maleta y la dejo en la sala luego fue a la habitación de su abuela para recoger su maleta y la fue a dejar junta a la suya en la sala, Jazira se fue a la habitación de su abuela y se acostó con ella en la cama para ver la televisión lo que esperaban a Arthur y Raphael.

MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE ARTHUR

Arthur y Raphael ya habían llegado a su casa él ya había estacionado la combi y bajo de ella al igual que Raphael que se cubría para que nadie lo viera, pero vio que la casa del Sr Arthur era de dos pisos él dejo escapar un suspiro mental pero fue con el Sr Arthur que estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa.

"Listo Raphael puedes pasar" Arthur dijo a Raphael, él se metió rápido a la casa y voltio ver al Sr Arthur, él solo se rio un poco pero se metió a su casa y cerró la puerta.

"No le veo lo gracioso, ya podemos buscar la estúpida hielera portátil para poder irnos a conseguir el hielo y también poder recoger a la Sra. Sara y Jazira, y poder irnos a la guarida" Raphael dijo disgustado viendo al Sr Arthur que dejo de reír y voltio a ver a Raphael.

"Está bien vamos al ático está en el segundo piso de arriba, ahí está la hielera portátil sígueme"

Raphael siguió al Sr Arthur que subió las escaleras que daba al segundo piso de arriba, para poder ir al ático una vez que subieron los dos, Arthur jalo un pequeño cordón que estaba arriba en el techo que mostro otras escaleras así ambos subieron al ático, cuando estaba en el ático Arthur encendió la luz para poder ver mejor Raphael pudo notar que estaba bien arreglado este lugar.

"¿Dónde puse la hielera portátil? debe estar por aquí, Raphael porque no revisas de ese lado y yo revisare de este lado" Arthur dijo sonriéndole a Raphael que solo lo veía serio.

"Está bien de qué color es la hielera portátil"

"Es de color rojo pero debe tener encima unas cajas háblame cuando la encuentres así los dos bajamos las cajas juntos"

Raphael asintió con la cabeza y fue a donde le dijo el Sr Arthur empezó a buscar encima de las cajas, mientras él buscaba del otro lado pero decidió hacerle platica a Raphael.

"Raphael, ¿Puedo saber porque peleas mucho con tu padre?"

Raphael se detuvo al oír la pregunta del Sr Arthur, él no sabía si confiar en él y decirle pero dejó escapar un suspiro, y empezó a volver a buscar la hielera portátil en las cajas.

_-"Creo que el chico no me va a decir nada, Jazira tenía razón no confía mucho en la gente"-_Arthur pensó al no oír que Raphael le contestara así que empezó a revisar las cajas en el rincón.

"Porque él tiene la culpa de que mi hermano cambiara mucho y ya encontré la hielera portátil"

Arthur se detuvo al escuchar a Raphael y solo sonrió al ver que el chico ya confiaba un poco en él, así que fue a donde estaba Raphael para poder quitarle las cajas que tenía encima la hielera portátil.

"Bueno vamos a quitar la primera caja y luego quitamos la segunda caja te parece bien" Arthur dijo sonriéndole a Raphael que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Así los dos quitaron la primera caja y fueron a ponerla a un lado la bajaron con cuidado y luego fueron a quitar la segunda caja y la pusieron encima de donde estaba la primera caja con cuidado, luego Arthur fue y jalo la hielera portátil.

"Que te parece si bajamos la hielera portátil y le damos una limpia" Arthur dijo a Raphael que voltio a ver las dos cajas que dejaron ahí a un lado.

"Y las cajas se van a quedar ahí" Raphael dijo al Sr Arthur que le estaba sonriendo.

"Si ahí la podemos dejar no les pasa nada y ¿que tenía tu hermano? si puedo saberlo" Arthur pregunto mientras llevaba la hiliera portátil y bajaba las escaleras del ático, Raphael lo seguía cuando bajo las escaleras del ático también, él solo agarro las escaleras del ático y las empezó a subir para que se cerrara por si sola una vez que se cerró el ático, él siguió al Sr Arthur que estaba bajando las escaleras y fue a la cocina agarro un trapo para poder limpiar la hielera portátil, mientras Raphael solo se recargo en la pared en lo que esperaba al Sr Arthur.

"Él empezó a actuar extraño nos dimos cuenta cuando íbamos a entrenar en el dojo, Leo actuaba serio con el Maestro Splinter y cuando hacíamos katas en parejas, él luchaba muy fuerte pero no me hacía daño casi no me dejaba de que yo le diera un golpe intente darle uno y fue cuando me descuide él me tuvo en el suelo y estaba encima de mí pero me di cuenta de su mirada estaba frustrado y triste. Después de entrenar nos fuimos hacer nuestras cosas, Donnie se fue a su laboratorio mientras Mikey y yo fuimos a ver la televisión en eso escuchamos que Miwa trataba de hablar con Leo, y él solo decía que estaba bien y se iba a su habitación esto nos extrañó a mis hermanos y a mí ya que veíamos como Leo evitaba mucho a Miwa. Cuando desayunábamos todos juntos mis hermanos y yo veíamos como nuestro hermano se veía deprimido y siempre se la pasaba entrenando en el dojo nunca supimos que le paso"

Arthur vio como Raphael tenía una mirada triste al recordar esos momentos, pero decidió seguir platicando con él.

"Y entonces ¿porque culpas a tu padre de que cambio a tu hermano?"

Raphael voltio a ver al Sr Arthur solo por un momento luego volteo a ver a otro lado pero decidió decírselo.

"Porque él golpeo a mi hermano todo porque él amaba mucho a Miwa, ella nos dijo que esa noche que nosotros no estábamos, el Maestro Splinter los descubrió a los dos besándose, él se enfadó y hablo con los dos por separado primero hablo con Miwa le dijo que esto no estaba bien que debía quererlo como un hermano y que si no dejaba de hacer esto la iba a mandar a Japón con un amigo. Ella dijo que a Leo no lo veía como un hermano y que no la podía a obligar a separarse de la persona que amaba, él se enfadó y le dijo que se fuera a su habitación Miwa salió del dojo llorando Leo se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella para poder calmarla le dijo que todo iba estar bien que fuera a su habitación que luego iba a verla. Ella asintió con la cabeza y escucho cuando el Maestro Splinter llamo a Leo, él fue al dojo Miwa nos dijo que empezaron a discutir ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando, salió de su habitación un poco para oír pero no entendían nada, hasta que oyó un fuerte golpe Miwa se espantó y fue rápidamente entro al dojo y vio a Leo tirado en el suelo junto al árbol. Él tenía un poco de sangre en la cabeza pero no dejaba de ver al Maestro Splinter, ella vio el bastón de jade del Sensei y tenía sangre ayudo a Leo a levantarse iban a salir de ahí pero el Maestro Splinter quería hablar con ellos, ella le lanzo una mirada de odio y se llevó a Leo fueron al laboratorio de Donnie, ella saco un botiquín médico y empezó a curar a Leo. Cuando termino de curarlo le pregunto ¿qué paso y si se encontraba bien?, él voltio a verla con una mirada triste luego le dijo que esto no era correcto y se fue a su habitación"

Arthur solo veía la mirada de enojo de Raphael, él ya había limpiado la hiliera portátil se levantó y dejo el trapo a un lado, fue al refrigerador y saco dos sodas.

"Toma Raphael ven vamos a sentarnos un momento" Arthur dijo entregándole la soda a Raphael, él la agarro y se fue a sentar a la mesa al igual que el Sr Arthur.

"Entonces, ¿por eso peleas mucho con tu padre?"

Raphael ya había abierto la soda y estaba bebiendo de ella dejo de beber por un momento, y voltio a ver al Sr Arthur que solo lo estaba viendo.

"Si cuando Miwa nos dijo eso, yo lo fui a ver al dojo y le dije que Miwa nos contó la verdad, recuerdo que le dije que ojala hubiera muerto él y no mi hermano y luego me fui de ahí, y me encerré en mi habitación" Raphael dijo esto con enojo al Sr Arthur que estaba bebiendo un poco su soda, él dejo de beber la soda y solo lo voltio a ver.

"Sabes yo lo comprendo" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Raphael.

"¡Usted no sabe nada y ni siquiera sabe cómo me siento!" Raphael dijo esto con disgusto y enojo al Sr Arthur.

"Claro que lo sé yo solía ser como tú, cuando era pequeño mi mejor amiga era mi hermana mayor, ya que yo no tenía muchos amigos" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Raphael que estaba sorprendido por esta noticia.

"Veras yo antes vivía en Los Ángeles, California tenía muchos amigos ahí al igual que mi hermana mayor, mi padre trabajaba en una empresa muy importante su jefe lo transfirió acá a New York, yo no estaba muy contento que digamos no quería dejar a mis amigos y mi hogar, mi madre se dio cuenta de esto al igual que mi hermana, pero mi padre nos dijo que era su oportunidad de subir a un mejor nivel así que nos venimos a vivir a New York, mis padres compraron esta casa mi madre nos acompañó a la escuela que nos escribieron a mi hermana y a mí, yo era un poco tímido pero había chicos que solo me volteaban a ver y hablaban entre ellos, yo me sentía incómodo cada vez que hacían eso pero los ignoraba y hacia como si nada de esto hubiera pasado" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Raphael que solo lo estaba viendo.

"Pero tú no les reclamabas para nada" Raphael dijo sorprendido.

"Claro que no a veces si quería reclamarles pero mi hermana mayor me tranquilizaba cuando pasaba eso, un día la empresa donde trabajaba mi padre quebró y cerraron la empresa toda la gente que trabajaba ahí fue despedida, mi padre tenía el dinero de su liquidación más unos ahorros guardados y busco trabajo pero no encontró así que empezó a beber todos los días. Mi madre encontró un trabajo para poder llevar los gastos de la casa y nosotros quisimos ayudar pero ella no nos dejo dijo que quería que estuviéramos todavía en la escuela estudiando, mis padres peleaban todas las noches esto a mi me daba miedo ya que mi padre se volvía muy violento cuando estaba borracho, mi hermana siempre venía a mi habitación y se dormía conmigo para poder tranquilizarme y así nos dormíamos juntos"

Raphael estaba sorprendido al oír esto del Sr Arthur, él pensaba que era hijo único pero al oír su historia no sabía que decir, el Sr Arthur solo le sonreía al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico, Raphael decidió preguntarle algo.

"¿Cómo se llamaba su hermana? y ¿qué paso con ella?"

"Se llamaba Anne y ¿lo que paso? fue un día que salimos temprano de la escuela Anne y yo hicimos una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a casa, ya que sabíamos que en la mañana no estaba nuestro padre" Arthur dijo a Raphael y empezó a recordar ese día que perdió a su hermana.

Flashback

_"¡Te gane Anne!" Arthur dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa, pero tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo escucho que algo se rompía en pedazos, él voltio a ver quién era para su sorpresa era su padre estaba borracho y lo que se rompió era una cerveza de vidrio._

_"¡Que rayos te pasa fíjate por donde vas!" el padre de Arthur dijo con enfado sostuvo a su hijo por la camisa iba a golpearlo, pero Anne lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que golpeara a Arthur._

_"¡No lo toques papa déjalo en paz, mama está trabajando para llevar los gastos de la casa y tú todo el día te la pasas tomando!" Anne dijo esto con enfado a su padre al ver que iba a golpear a su hermano pequeño, él se enfadó más y rápidamente soltó a Arthur que cayó al suelo, él vio como agarro el cabello de Anne._

_"Me tienes que respetar soy tu padre comprendes eso mocosa, te voy a enseñar a respectarme" él dijo esto con enfado iba a golpear a su hija, Arthur al ver esto se levantó rápido del suelo y sostuvo el brazo de su padre antes de que golpeara a su hermana mayor._

_"¡Papa suelta a Anne la estas lastimando!" Arthur dijo esto un poco asustado ya que temía que su padre lastimara a Anne._

_"Tu cállate y no te metas en esto" él dijo a Arthur y lo hizo a un lado, Arthur cayó al suelo pero no fue muy fuerte._

_"¡Te dije que no lo tocaras!" Anne dijo esto con enfado y le piso muy fuerte el pie a su padre, él grito pero no soltó a su hija solo la voltio a ver más enojado._

_"¡Te dije maldita mocosa que me respetaras!" él dijo esto con enfado y luego la soltó fuertemente hacia la pared, la cabeza de Anne se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared pero se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Arthur que estaba todavía en el suelo solo vio como el cuerpo de Anne cayó al suelo y no se movía._

_"¡Santo dios Anne!"_

_Arthur en ese momento voltea a ver a su madre que estaba en la entrada de la puerta que había llegado del trabajo en ese momento, ella estaba horrorizada al ver el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo y no se movía._

_"Mark_ _que le hiciste a nuestra hija" ella dijo a su esposo que lo voltio a ver, pero él solo la vio con enfado y no dijo nada, pero su esposa estaba saliendo para pedir ayuda._

_"¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDENME!"_

_"¡Cállate Emma, ella se lo busco eso le pasa por no respetarme!" Mark dijo esto con enfado a Emma que la estaba sosteniendo del brazo._

_"¡Esto es tu maldita culpa solo por querer subir a un mejor nivel de tu estúpido trabajo!" Arthur dijo con enfado a su padre, él volteo a ver a su hijo en ese momento soltó el brazo de Emma._

_"¡Tú también te callas en este mismo instante te voy a enseñar una lección!" Mark dijo con enojo iba a golpear a Arthur en ese momento, él cerro los ojos en ese momento para sentir el golpe pero no recibió nada en ese instante, él abrió los ojos para ver que estaba pasando._

_Esto sorprendió mucho a Arthur había una mujer que llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de ropa lo único que se le podía ver eran sus ojos que eran de color turquesa, tenía una extraña Daga la tenía en el cuello de Mark que estaba quieto y no se movía para nada, en ese momento Emma vio pasar una patrulla ella se levantó rápido del suelo y fue a detener la patrulla en ese mismo instante que pasaba pero se iba alejando de la casa._

_"¡Por favor ayúdenme, mi esposo golpeo a mi hija y no se mueve, por favor ayuden a mi hija!" Emma dijo llorando deteniendo la patrulla justo a tiempo, un oficial de policía bajo y fue de inmediato a la casa de Emma. Mientras su compañero en la radio pedía una ambulancia, Arthur ya se había levantado del suelo y fue rápidamente donde estaba Anne._

_"¡Anne por favor reacciona dime algo, por favor Anne!" Arthur dijo esto asustado moviendo un poco el cuerpo de su hermana mayor, ella no racionaba en ese momento y no respondía. La mujer al ver que venía un oficial de policía guardo de inmediato su Daga y se alejó de Mark que solo la veía impactado, ella fue al lado de donde se encontraba el niño y la chica para ver si estaba bien._

_"¡Maldita bruja sal de mi casa en este mismo instante!" Mark salió de su sorpresa y dijo esto con enfado había agarrado un calendario que tenía en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la esquina, iba a golpear a la mujer pero ella reacciono rápido tirándole una patada en el estómago de Mark, él cual cayó al suelo y se agarró el estómago ya que perdió un poco el aire, pero se recuperó rápido y voltio a verla él se pudo dar cuenta que la mujer lo veía serio._

_"Alto ahí no me obligue a dispararle señor, quédese donde esta y ponga las manos detrás de la cabeza" el oficial de policía dijo a Mark que le estaba apuntando con su pistola, Mark hizo lo que le dijo el oficial de policía en ese momento entro su compañero que también tenía su pistola apuntándole a Mark. Mientras el oficial de policía le ponía las esposas a Mark, Emma había entrado y fue al lado de sus dos hijos._

_"Se encuentra bien Señorita" el segundo oficial dijo acercándose a la mujer para ver si estaba bien._

_"Si estoy bien oficial gracias" la mujer dijo tranquila al oficial de policía._

_En ese momento se escuchó una ambulancia que había llegado y se detuvo en la casa de la familia Dickens, unos paramédicos bajaron la camilla de la ambulancia y entraron de inmediato a la casa subieron a Anne a la camilla para llevarla al hospital, Arthur fue detrás de los paramédicos mientras Emma solo voltio a ver a la mujer que solo se le quedaba viendo._

_"Gracias por ayudarme, muchas gracias" Emma dijo todavía llorando a la mujer, ella solo asintió con la cabeza a Emma._

_Después Emma salió y subió a la ambulancia junto a Arthur, él voltio a ver a la mujer que solo se les quedo viendo, en ese mismo instante Mark era también subido a la patrulla para llevarlo a la estación de policía. Arthur ignoro a su padre y luego voltio a ver a la mujer que se iba de ese lugar, cuando cerraron la puerta de la ambulancia para ir al hospital, una vez que llegaron los paramédicos bajaron la camilla en donde llevaba Anne de inmediato entraron un Doctor se acercó y la empezó a revisar._

_"¿Que le paso?" el Doctor pregunto a uno de los paramédicos._

_"Fue golpeada por su padre, su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared" el paramédico dijo al Doctor ya que esto le preocupo._

_"Vamos a llevarla a sacar una radiografía rápido" el Doctor dijo a los paramédicos y rápidamente entraron a otra habitación._

_"Por favor Señora Emma espere aquí en la sala de espera, nosotros le avisaremos cualquier cosa sobre su hija" una enfermera le dijo a Emma que abrazaba a Arthur que estaba llorando, ella voltio a ver a su hijo y se fueron a sentar mientras esperaban una noticia de Anne._

_"Todo va estar bien Arthur" Emma dijo tratando de calmar a Arthur que abraza más a su madre._

_"¡Todo esto es su maldita culpa lo odio, ojala se muera!" Arthur dijo a su madre, ella estaba sorprendida pero abrazaba más a Arthur._

_"Arthur sé que tu padre no fue muy bueno pero odiarlo no cambiara nada, odiarlo por siempre no es bueno y yo no quiero que tu cambies, y Anne también opinaría lo mismo" Emma dijo a Arthur que abrazaba más a su madre, en ese momento había llegado una persona para hablar con ella._

_"Disculpe usted es la Sra. Emma Dickens"_

_"Si soy yo" Emma dijo viendo a la persona que le había hablado, Arthur también volteo a ver a la persona que había llegado hablar con su madre._

_"Soy el Detective Kevin Strange de la unidad de victimas especiales, vengo a ver si va a presentar cargos en contra de su esposo Mark Dickens" el detective dijo a la Sra. Emma, ella no sabía si presentar cargos en contra de su esposo pero al ver lo que había hecho a su hija, decidió que era mejor presentar cargos para proteger a sus dos hijos, en ese momento llego un Doctor para hablar con Emma._

_"Disculpe ustedes son los familiares de la joven Anne Dickens"_

_Emma y Arthur voltearon a ver al Doctor que había llegado en ese mismo instante, ellos dos se levantaron y fueron junto al Doctor que había llegado para darles una noticia sobre Anne._

_"Si soy su madre, Doctor ¿cómo está mi hija?, ¿ésta bien?" Emma pregunto al Doctor que había llegado._

_"Lo lamento mucho no pudimos hacer nada, su hija murió cuando íbamos a sacarle una radiografía tubo un paro respiratorio, tratamos de reanimarla pero no pudimos, lo siento mucho Sra. Emma" el Doctor dijo esto con una mirada triste a la Sra. Emma, ella estaba sorprendida por la noticia se llevó las manos a hacia la boca y cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar._

_"¡Eso no es verdad, mi hermana no está muerta es mentira!" Arthur dijo esto sorprendido y quería ver a su hermana mayor en ese mismo instante, pero el Detective Kevin Strange lo sostuvo en ese momento._

_"Cálmate chico todo está bien debes calmarte" Kevin Strange dijo tratando de calmar a Arthur, él estaba luchando por soltarse del Detective Kevin Strange._

_"¡SUELTEME QUIERO VER A MI HERMANA, ANNE NO ESTA MUERTA, ANNE!" Arthur dijo gritando al Detective que lo sostenía, Emma al ver como se puso su hijo, ella se paró rápido del suelo y lo abrazo para poder calmarlo._

_"Tranquilo mi niño todo está bien" Emma dijo llorando a Arthur, él le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar en el pecho de su madre, Emma voltio a ver al Detective Kevin Strange._

_"Sr Kevin Strange, si presentare cargos contra mi esposo no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo y quiero divorciarme de él lo más pronto posible" Emma dijo llorando al Detective Kevin Strange._

_"Está bien Sra. Emma puede venir para llenar unos papeles y queremos llevar el cuerpo de su hija al forense para que puedan sacarle unas radiografías, para llevarlas a un juicio para juzgar a su esposo de homicidio. Usted y su hijo testifiquen contra su esposo, si usted lo desea" el Detective Kevin Strange dijo a Emma._

_"Está bien tiene mi autorización Detective Kevin Strange, pero quiero que me del cuerpo de mi hija de inmediato para poder enterrarla y avisarle a mis familiares para que vengan" Emma dijo al Detective Kevin Strange._

_"Claro Sra. Emma no se preocupe hare una llamada telefónica para que vengan por el cuerpo y de ahí me acompañara a la estación de policía para los papeles" el Detective Kevin Strange dijo a la Sra. Emma asintió con la cabeza, así el Detective Kevin Strange hizo una llamada para que vinieran los forenses a recoger el cuerpo de Anne, una vez que vinieron los forenses por el cuerpo de Anne, el Detective Kevin Strange fue a su auto Emma junto con Arthur subieron al auto del Detective y así se fueron a la estación de policía, una vez que llegaron bajaron del auto y entraron a la estación de policía. Emma lleno los papeles en contra de su esposo para llevar el juicio, mientras Arthur esperaba a su madre él volteaba a ver la ventana, ya que en ese mismo instante empezó a llover cuando Emma termino de llenar los papeles fue junto a su hijo._

_"Arthur vámonos a casa, tengo que hablarle a tus abuelos para avisarles que paso y vamos a preparar el funeral de Anne lo más rápido posible" Emma dijo a Arthur, él voltio a ver a su madre y asintió con la cabeza así los dos salieron de la estación de policía, Emma detuvo un taxi en ese momento los dos ya habían subido al taxi, ella le estaba dando la dirección al chofer del taxi, Emma voltio a ver a su hijo pero veía que él solo veía la ventana, ella atrajo a un abrazo a Arthur que estaba llorando en el pecho de su madre._

_"Todo va estar bien Arthur" Emma dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo, una vez que llegaron a su casa Emma le pago al chofer del taxi, los dos bajaron del taxi y entraron a la casa._

_"Arthur ¿quieres algo de comer?" Emma dijo viendo a Arthur que estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación, él se detuvo por un momento y voltio a ver a su madre._

_"No tengo hambre mama, voy a estar en mi habitación" Arthur dijo a su madre._

_Arthur subió las escaleras iba a entrar a su habitación pero se detuvo por un momento y voltio a ver la habitación de Anne, Arthur abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anne y se metió él vio que en su escritorio estaba un libro, él se acercó y vio que era el diario de Anne lo empezó a ojear de repente se cayó algo que estaba adentro del diario, Arthur vio lo que se cayó que parecía ser una fotografía él la recogió y vio que era una foto de él cuando tenía cinco años y Anne tenía siete años juntos sentados en la escaleras de la entrada de su antiguo hogar. Arthur solo sonrió tristemente al ver la fotografía así que decidió llevarse el diario de Anne, salió de la habitación de su hermana mayor y se fue a su cuarto abrió la puerta se metió y la cerro fue a su escritorio abrió un cajón, ahí guardo el diario de Anne cerro el cajón de su escritorio y se fue acostar en su cama solo veía el techo de su cuarto hasta que se quedó dormido._

_Mientras abajo Emma estaba marcando el teléfono de la casa de sus padres espero a que contestaran._

_**"Hola hija ¿cómo están todos?"**_

_Emma escucho la voz de su madre pero decidió decirle la verdad._

_"Hola mama yo" Emma se detuvo por un momento, ya que no sabía que decirle a su madre lo que paso._

_**"Emma te encuentras bien, tú y los niños ¿están bien?" **__su madre dijo preocupada al escuchar a su hija, ya que escucho preocupación en la voz de su hija y sabia de las peleas de Emma con su esposo._

_"No mama, Anne murió Mark la mato y te estoy avisando para que vengas a ayudarme a preparar los arreglos para su funeral, yo no sé qué hacer mama necesito ayuda por favor" Emma dijo llorando en el teléfono._

_**"Santo dios está bien cariño, tu padre y yo tomaremos el primer vuelo para New York, trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible, tratare también de avisarle a la familia"**_

_"Claro mama yo le avisare al padre de Mark y cuando lleguen acá les contare todo" Emma dijo llorando en el teléfono._

_**"Claro cariño voy a hablar a la demás familia y tu padre y yo te avisaremos cuando estemos en New York, te quiero hija adiós"**_

_"Yo también te quiero mama, los esperare aquí adiós" Emma dijo despidiéndose de su madre, ella colgó el teléfono y empezó a marcar el teléfono del padre de Mark._

_**"Hola Emma, ¿cómo están?"**_

_"Hola Sr __Henry, yo le estoy avisando que Anne murió" Emma dijo todavía llorando en el __teléfono__ ya que no se podía calmar._

_**"Emma ¿qué fue lo que paso? y ¡¿dónde rayos esta Mark?!" **__el Sr Henry dijo sorprendido y lo último con enojo, ya que sabía de los problemas que pasaba Emma y de las borracheras de su hijo._

_"Mark mato a Anne y está detenido yo lo voy a denunciar, Sr Henry pero quiero que venga al funeral de Anne" Emma dijo._

_**"Está bien Emma tomare de inmediato el primer avión que salga a New York y quiero que me cuentes lo que paso" **__el Sr Henry dijo con calma._

_"Claro Sr Henry, yo le diré todo lo que paso, ya le avise a mis padres ellos también van a venir a ayudarme a preparar todo, para el funeral de Anne" Emma dijo ya un poco calmada._

_**"Yo puedo ayudar en eso tengo un amigo que tiene una funeraria en New York, yo le puedo hablar o si quieres cuando llegue yo y tus padres podemos acompañarte a ir a verlo"**_

_"Claro Sr Henry eso me ayudaría mucho, yo lo espero aquí"_

_**"Está bien Emma te mandare un mensaje cuando ya haya llegado a New York adiós"**_

_"Claro yo traeré mi celular a la mano adiós Sr Henry" Emma dijo colgando el teléfono, ella sonrió al ver que __su suegro quería ayudarla, así Emma se fue a sentar a la sala y prendió la televisión para distraerse un poco en lo que esperaba a que llegaran todos._

_Llego la noche Arthur despertó al oír que alguien había tocado el timbre de su casa, él se sentó en su cama y se tallo los ojos para poder despejarse un poco el sueño, voltio a ver el reloj que tenía en su mesa y vio que eran las 7:30PM, él se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación al llegar a las escaleras se medió asomo para saber quién llego._

_"Cariño, ¿tú y Arthur están bien? tu madre me conto lo de Anne, ¡¿qué rayos hizo ese estúpido?!"_

_Arthur de inmediato reconoció la voz de su abuelo, él no bajo solo escuchaba la conversación._

_"Si estamos bien papa, por favor solo espera a que llegue el Sr Henry y les contare todo lo que paso" Emma dijo tratando de calmar a su padre que estaba molesto._

_"¿Dónde está Arthur?, Emma"_

_Arthur solo sonrió al escuchar la voz de su abuela, la cual estaba preocupada por él._

_"Está en su cuarto mama, cuando llegamos de la estación de policía, él subió a su cuarto a descansar un poco" Emma dijo con calma a su madre que le estaba sonriendo. En ese momento el celular de Emma había sonado, ella vio que era un mensaje del Sr Henry._

_"¿Quién es hija?" su madre pregunto a Emma que estaba contestando el mensaje que le había llegado._

_"Es el Sr Henry ya está aquí en New York y va agarra un taxi, le estoy mandando la dirección de la casa, listo ya se la mande" Emma dijo a sus padres._

_"Emma, ¿tú y Arthur ya comieron algo?" su padre pregunto a su hija._

_"No papa, no hemos comido nada ahorita iba a despertar a Arthur para que comiéramos juntos"_

_Arthur escucho a su madre pero él no tenía ganas de comer, pero su estómago había empezado a reclamarle por algo de comer, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió bajar para comer algo._

_"Hola abuela, abuelo" Arthur dijo a sus abuelos, ellos voltearon a verlo su abuela se acercó y lo abrazo, él le devolvió el abrazo también._

_"Hola mi pequeño valiente ¿cómo estás?" su abuela pregunto sonriéndole._

_"Estoy bien abuela" Arthur dijo sonriéndole a su abuela, su abuelo se había acercado y le empezó a revolver el cabello._

_"Hola campeón tienes hambre, porque podemos pedir una Pizza si quieres" su abuelo le dijo sonriéndole._

_"Si tengo hambre abuelo y si quiero comer una Pizza, ¿podemos pedir una Pizza? mama" Arthur dijo a su abuelo y luego volteo a ver a su madre que le estaba sonriendo._

_"Claro cariño la voy a pedir ahorita" Emma dijo sonriéndole a Arthur en ese momento había sonado el timbre de la puerta._

_"Yo voy debe ser el Sr Henry" Emma dijo a los presentes, ella salió para abrir la puerta de la casa._

_"Hola Emma traje dos Pizzas para todos, porque imagino que no han comido nada verdad" el Sr Henry dijo sonriéndole a Emma._

_"No la verdad no hemos comido nada Sr Henry, muchas gracias por venir por favor pase deje que le ayude con eso" Emma dijo sonriéndole al Sr Henry y ayudándole con una de las cajas de la Pizza que trajo, mientras entraban a la casa Emma cerró la puerta, ella y el Sr Henry fueron a la cocina ya que los padres de Emma estaban ahí con Arthur._

_"Hola Sr __Darrell, Sra. Edna __Stevenson __¿cómo están?" el Sr Henry dijo preguntando a los padres de Emma._

_"Hola Sr Henry __Dickens __estamos bien" la Sra. Edna dijo_

_"Hola si hemos estado bien, mi esposa y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo esta semana" el Sr Darrell dijo_

_"Ya veo, hola Arthur veo que __ha crecido mucho la última vez que te vi tenías seis años"_

_"Hola abuelo Henry, ¿eso es para nosotros?" Arthur dijo preguntando a su abuelo Henry, ya que vio las __dos __cajas de Pizza._

_"Claro que si imagine que no habían comido nada" el Sr Henry dijo a Arthur._

_"Voy a poner los platos, para que podamos comer todos Emma ¿en dónde guardas los platos?" el Sr Darrell dijo a Emma que había puesto las cajas de la Pizza en la mesa._

_"Están en la alacena de la derecha papa" Emma dijo a su padre, él fue a la alacena para sacar los platos y los puso en la mesa, mientras Emma estaba preparando café para todos Arthur se había levantado y saco cuatro tazas, y las puso en la mesa luego fue al refrigerador y saco un refresco para él._

_Después de haber terminado de cenar Arthur se fue a ver la televisión, mientras que Emma le contaba todo lo que paso a sus padres y el Sr Henry, claramente él no estaba muy contento por lo que hizo su hijo, él dejo escapar un suspiro y voltio a ver a Emma que tenía lagrimas su madre estaba junto a ella tratando de calmarla._

_"Emma tienes todo mi apoyo, mi hijo es un estúpido, yo no lo crie así pero veo que se dejó llevar por ese trabajo" el Sr Henry dijo a Emma que ya se había calmado un poco._

_"Gracias Sr Henry, aunque Mark cambio mucho y nunca pensé que fuera a matar a nuestra propia hija" Emma dijo al Sr Henry que solo la veía._

_"Emma, sabes por lo menos como se llamaba la chica que los salvo" el Sr Darrell dijo viendo a su hija, ella voltio verlo._

_"No papa, me imagino que solo pasaba por aquí y tal vez me escucho cuando grite pidiendo ayuda, pero gracias a ella Arthur está bien" Emma dijo a su padre._

_"Eso es bueno saberlo cariño, ahora solo hay que apoyarlos y más a Arthur" la Sra. Edna dijo viendo a su hija, ella asintió con la cabeza a su madre._

_"Sera mejor descansar esta noche y mañana vamos a ver a mi amigo para preparar todo para el funeral de Anne" el Sr Henry dijo a los presentes, todos se levantaron de la cocina y fueron a la sala donde estaba Arthur, Emma se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había quedado dormido en el sillón._

_"Yo lo llevo a su cuarto hija, no te preocupes" el Sr Darrell dijo a Emma._

_"Gracias papa, porque no tú y mama duermen en mi habitación, yo dormiré en la habitación de Anne, Sr Henry puede dormir en el cuarto de invitados" Emma dijo viendo a sus padres y luego volteo a ver al Sr Henry._

_"Está bien hija será mejor descansar por esta noche y mañana temprano avisar a la escuela lo que paso a Anne" la Sra. Edna dijo a su hija._

_Así Darrell cargo a Arthur y lo llevo a su habitación Emma fue detrás de su padre, una vez que llegaron a su cuarto Emma abrió la puerta para que su padre entrara, cuando los dos entraron ella le quito los zapatos a su hijo su padre lo acostó en la cama, Emma lo tapo y le dio un beso en la frente después fue con su padre que le estaba sonriendo, así ella y su padre salieron de la habitación de Arthur para que todos pudieran descansar y hacer los arreglos para el funeral de Anne mañana temprano. Al amanecer Emma despertó ella se levantó y fue darse un baño, sus padres ya habían despertado su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno, mientras que su padre estaba poniendo el café para todos. El Sr Henry se había levantado muy temprano él fue a la __estación de policía, para poder ver a su hijo que estaba detenido, pero había dejado una nota de que no iba a tardar para poder hacer los arreglos para el funeral de su nieta. Él estaba esperando en una pequeña sala de interrogatorio, en ese momento se abrió la puerta un policía llevaba a Mark esposado y lo sentó en la silla el policía salió dejando solos a Mark y Henry._

_"Papa tienes que sacarme de aquí, yo no hice nada" Mark dijo viendo a su padre el cual lo veía seriamente._

_"Que no hiciste nada Mark, mataste a tu propia hija y casi matas a tu hijo, ¡porque rayos debo sacarte de aquí Mark!" Henry dijo con enfado a su hijo que estaba sorprendido de oír esto._

_"Yo no mate a Anne no sería capaz de dañarla te lo juro papa, estaba borracho no recuerdo nada, te lo juro papa yo no le haría daño a mis propios hijos" Mark dijo a su padre, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero voltio a ver a su hijo._

_"Yo no te voy ayudar en esto, tu madre y yo no te criamos así, y si ella estuviera viva se avergonzaría de ti en este momento" Henry dijo esto decepcionado de su hijo._

_"¡Por favor papa no me puedes hacer esto, soy tu único hijo debes ayudarme hare cualquier cosa, pero por favor no me dejes aquí te lo suplico!" Mark dijo esto asustado, pero al ver que su padre se había levantado para poder irse de ahí._

_"No te puedo creer y esto es por tu propio bien, ahora si me disculpas debo ayudar a Emma en los arreglos del funeral de mi nieta" Henry dijo ya saliendo, en ese momento entro un policía y se llevó a Mark que solo volteaba a ver a su padre cuando salía._

_Henry salió de la __estación de policía y agarro un taxi le dio la dirección de la casa,__ cuando Henry llego a la casa le pago al chofer del taxi él salió del taxi, él fue abrir la puerta de la casa y se metió, luego fue a la cocina en donde estaban todos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba desayunando, él se sentó en la mesa y los acompaño en el desayuno, una vez que terminaron de desayunar. Henry y Emma se fueron a preparar el funeral de Anne de inmediato, mientras que los padres de Emma junto con Arthur fueron a la escuela para explicar lo sucedido, todos regresaron a la casa de inmediato para poder arreglarse ya que ambas familias iban a llegar en la noche._

_Cuando llego la noche muchos familiares y amigos de trabajo de Emma y de la escuela de Anne, se fueron a despedir de ella por última vez, Arthur estaba junto al ataúd que tenía a su hermana, él solo veía como habían arreglado a Anne y le empezó acariciar su mejilla pero decidió despedirse por última vez de su hermana mayor._

_"Te quiero mucho Anne, me harás mucha falta hermana mayor adiós" Arthur dijo ya que le estaban saliendo lágrimas, él metió una foto en el ataúd de su hermana y se fue sentar a un rincón desolado, ya que no quería hablar con nadie._

Fin del Flashback

Arthur había terminado de contar su historia a Raphael, él solo se le quedo viendo sorprendido pero no decía nada, Arthur solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Raphael pero decidió seguir hablando con él.

"Cuando llego la mañana estaba lloviendo pero de todos modos enterramos a Anne y de ahí todos nos fuimos a la casa, yo me la pase toda el día y la tarde encerrado en mi cuarto no quería hablar con nadie, cuando llego la noche ya muchos se había ido incluyendo familiares y amigos del trabajo de mi madre, también amigos de la escuela mis abuelos decidieron quedarse unos días más. Pero mi abuelo Henry no se pudo quedar ya que él tenía su propio negocio y no había dejado a nadie a cargo así que decidió irse a la mañana siguiente, yo estuve unos días en la casa no quería salir para nada" Arthur dijo viendo a Raphael que solo se le quedo viendo.

"Yo lo siento mucho y ¿qué paso con tu padre?" Raphael pregunto a Arthur que solo le sonrió.

"Se llevó un juicio contra él, yo y mi madre declaramos lo que paso, y mi padre fue juzgado de homicidio sin derecho a libertad condicional, después de eso mi madre se divorció de él, ella siguió trabajando para poder llevar los gastos de la casa, mis abuelos estuvieron pocos días ya que tenía que trabajar, yo al día siguiente fui a la escuela no hablaba con nadie" Arthur dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y nunca tuviste a un amigo con quien hablar de lo que te pasaba? o ¿cómo te sentías?" Raphael pregunto.

"La verdad no, yo solo hablaba con la psicóloga de la escuela le platicaba todo lo sucedido y como me sentía, le decía que le tenía mucho odio a mi padre por haberme quitado a mí mejor amiga y hermana mayor" Arthur dijo a Raphael que solo miraba algo extraño.

"Sabes eres raro, no comprendo porque nadie te hablaba" Raphael dijo a Arthur que se empezó a reír, de lo que había dicho el chico.

"Si tienes razón soy raro, pero ahora que lo recuerdo hubo una chica que se me acercaba a hacerme platica a mí, yo la ignoraba pero ella siempre me seguía al final fue mi amiga, bueno mi única amiga ya que los demás casi no me hablaban y yo siempre los ignoraba" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Raphael, pero se dio cuenta que el chico estaba preocupado y algo triste, pero sabía que no le iba a decir nada así que decidió preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

"Raphael, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Raphael al escuchar que Arthur le pregunto, él voltio a verlo y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Yo recordé algo sobre mi hermano, fue tres días antes de morir" Raphael dijo algo triste.

Arthur solo sonrió al ver que el chico estaba confiando más en él, así que decidió preguntarle.

"¿Qué es lo que recordaste?, Raphael"

CONTINUARA

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo si ven que me tardo es que eh estado muy ocupada en estos días y no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan, por favor téngame paciencia y mande sus Reviwes para saber si les gusto Sayonara.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí agradecimientos al final, bueno continuemos con la historia.**

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE ARTHUR EN LA COCINA**

Raphael voltio a ver al Sr Arthur que le estaba sonriendo, ya que le estaba dando confianza para poder hablar.

"Fue una noche que ya habíamos regresado de patrullar, todos nos fuimos a descansar a nuestros cuartos ya que estábamos muy cansados, pero yo desperté en la madrugada ya que me dio sed y fui por un vaso de agua a la cocina" Raphael dijo a Arthur y empezó a recordar ese día.

Flashback

_Raph había terminado de beber su vaso con agua y lo dejo con cuidado en el fregadero, salió de la cocina iba a ir a su cuarto cuando escucho un pequeño ruido en el dojo, esto le extraño ya que sus tres hermanos estaban durmiendo y Miwa se había quedado a dormir con Abril, en una pijamada tal vez hablando sobre cosas de chicas que él no entendía para nada. Así que fue a ver quién estaba en el dojo abrió un poco la puerta y se asomó, para su sorpresa era Leo que estaba haciendo unas katas las cuales no le estaban saliendo bien, Raph noto que Leo intentaba hacer una kata que era muy difícil de hacer, era una kata que habían visto que el Maestro Splinter hacia a la perfección y él lo hacía sin ninguna dificultad. Pero Raph noto que Leo estaba combinando dos katas la que hacia su Sensei y otra que no reconocía y nunca había visto, Leo llevaba dos katanas de madera las cuales usaban para practicar, él volvió a intentar la kata dio un salto alto e intento tratar de mover las katanas al mismo tiempo, una la movió como si fuera a degollar algo mientras que la otra katana estuviera tratando de detener algo. Pero Leo estaba tan cansado que hizo un moviente mal que cayo y se golpeó el brazo derecho que le dolió un poco, Raph rápidamente entro y se puso al lado de su hermano que se agarraba el brazo derecho ya que le dolía un poco._

_"Leo estas bien, ¿quieres que vaya por Donnie?"_

_Leo volteo a ver a Raph que lo veía preocupado, él tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse, trato de hablar con Raph de inmediato._

_"No Raph, estoy bien, no me paso nada será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, yo voy a tomar un poco de agua y luego me voy a mi cuarto a descansar"_

_Raph solo veía como Leo le sonreía tranquilamente para poder calmarlo, pero él no le creyó nada así que lo ayudo a levantarse._

_"Raph ¿qué estás haciendo?, yo puedo caminar" Leo dijo sorprendido pero Raph no le contesto, él lo llevo a la cocina y lo sentó en una silla esto extraño mucho a Leo, ya que vio como Raph había sacado un vaso y le serbio el agua. Y se lo entrego él dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro pero tomo el vaso con agua y empezó a beber un poco, Raph en ese momento se sentó junto a él._

_"Déjame ver tu brazo" Raph dijo a Leo, él dejo de beber el vaso con agua y voltio a ver a Raph._

_"Raph en serio estoy bien, no me paso nada"_

_Raph solo veía como Leo trataba de convencerlo de que estaba bien, pero él no le creyó nada y al igual que sus otros dos hermanos estaban preocupados por él, ya que casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos y siempre se la pasaba entrenando en el Dojo o evitando a Miwa. Para no hablar con ella como antes lo hacía, esto le extrañaba mucho a los tres ya que sabían que los dos siempre se llevaban bien._

_"Leo déjame ver tu brazo o le hablo a Donnie para que venga a verte de inmediato" Raph dijo seriamente viendo a Leo, él dejo el vaso con agua en la mesa y extendió su brazo derecho para que Raph lo revisara, Raph empezó a revisar el brazo de Leo y pudo notar que se le había hecho un moretón._

_"Al parecer no te hiciste mucho daño pero lo voy a vendar de todos modos, para que no te moleste voy por el botiquín médico que está en el laboratorio de Donnie, no te muevas de aquí hablo enserio Leo" Raph dijo viendo seriamente a Leo._

_"No me voy a mover de aquí, lo prometo Raph" Leo dijo sonriéndole a Raph._

_Raph se levantó y salió de la cocina fue al laboratorio de Donatello, abrió la puerta y entro para buscar el botequín medico cuando lo encontró salió del laboratorio de Donnie y se fue a la cocina, cuando entro a la cocina vio que Leo tenía su T-Phone y estaba viendo algo esto le extraño mucho pero pensó que Miwa le había mandado un mensaje, pero se dio cuenta de su mirada triste y a él no le gustaba ver a su hermano así ni a sus otros dos hermanos. Cuando Leo lo voltio a ver el guardo rápidamente su T-Phone en su cinturón y solo le sonrió, Raph se fue a sentar junto a él puso el botiquín medico en la mesa y saco un rollo de vendas, y una pomada para el moretón que se le hizo en el brazo, él empezó a untar la pomada en el brazo de su hermano después de que termino de untarla. Agarro el rollo de vendas y empezó a envolver en el brazo de Leo pero voltio a verlo y se dio cuenta que Leo con la mano libre, la cual tenía el vaso con agua se lo pegaba a la cabeza él solo observaba como Leo cerraba los ojos que al parecer le molestaba un poco la cabeza, pero Raph se dio cuenta que se pegaba el vaso en la herida que tenia que no se veía mucho, pero también quería saber cómo se hizo esa herida ya que cuando peleaban con Los Dragones Purpuras Leo sabia como esquivar los golpes de Los Dragones Purpuras al igual que todos ellos y siempre ganaban. Pero esto llamo mucha la atención de los tres al ver la herida en la cabeza de Leo más Donnie que le preguntaba ¿cómo se la había hecho?, y Leo siempre le respondía que fue cuando estaba haciendo una kata y no le salió bien y cayo, pero ni Donnie ni Raph estaban muy convencidos de esta mentira que le decía Leo. Mikey solo le preocupaba Leo y trataba de convérselo de que lo acompañara a ver a Murakami-San, pero Leo le decía a Mikey que estaba ocupado entrenando y se ponía a entrenar sin hacer caso de lo que decía Mikey, ninguno de los tres supo que le pasaba a su hermano. Raph ya había terminado de vendar el brazo de Leo pero decidió hablar con él un poco, antes de que los dos se fueran a dormir en sus respectivos cuartos, ya que mañana tenían entrenamiento en la mañana y tenían que ser puntuales, si no el Sensei se molestaría con esto y les pondría un castigo y ellos no querían eso._

_"Leo ¿te encuentras bien?" Raph pregunto preocupado viendo a Leo, él se quitó el vaso de la cabeza y volteo a verlo_

_"Si estoy bien, creo que voy a terminar el vaso con agua que me diste y me voy a dormir, no te preocupes Raph" Leo dijo sonriendo a Raph y empezó a beber el vaso con agua._

_Cuando Leo termino de beber se levantó y dejo el vaso en el fregadero, Raph solo dejo escapar un suspiro se levantó e iba a salir de la cocina, en ese momento Leo iba detrás de Raph que también iba salir de la cocina para ir a su cuarto a descansar, pero en ese instante le dio un mareo iba a caer pero se sostuvo de la pared. Raph voltio a ver a Leo pero cuando lo vio le preocupó mucho, ya que vio como Leo se sostenía de la pared de la entrada de la cocina y tenía los ojos cerrados, él rápidamente se puso a su lado pero no sabía qué hacer._

_"Leo ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?"_

_"Si me encuentro bien, solo estoy cansado eso es todo" Leo dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_"¡No te encuentras bien, ya deja de mentir Leo, ya tuve suficiente te voy a ayudar a ir a tu cuarto y voy por Donnie para que te revise!" Raph dijo molesto y lo ayudo se pasó el brazo de Leo alrededor del cuello, lo agarro de la cintura para soportar su peso y caminaron hacia su cuarto una vez que llegaron abrió la puerta y se metieron, Raph sentó a Leo en su cama y lo recostó iba a salir del cuarto de Leo, para ir a despertar a Donnie para que lo viniera a ver. Cuando de repente escucho que se abrió una puerta del cuarto de uno de sus hermanos y voltio a ver la puerta, para ver si venia alguien para acá._

_-Espero que sea Donnie y no Mikey, no lo quiero preocupar más de lo que esta-__ Raph pensó y voltio a ver a Leo que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, y agarraba la almohada fuertemente._

_"Raph, ¿qué le paso a Leo?"_

_En ese momento Raph volteo a ver a Donnie que estaba en la puerta, él entro rápidamente y voltio a ver a Leo que tenía todavía los ojos cerrados, pero pudo ver que agarraba la almohada muy fuerte como si quisiera que el dolor de cabeza se le pasara ya, esto preocupo mucho a Donnie y voltio a ver a Raph para respuestas._

_"Me desperté me dio sed y fui por un vaso de agua cuando termine deje el vaso en el fregadero, me iba a ir a mi cuarto a volver a dormir pero escuche un ruido en el dojo, fui a investigar quien estaba ahí y vi a Leo entrenando pero se golpeó el brazo ya sabrás lo que me dijo, pero yo no lo creí así que me lo lleve a la cocina y le serví un vaso con agua. Le dije que me dejara ver su brazo pero él no quería, así que lo amenace con despertarte para que vinieras a verlo, él extendió su brazo pero solo se le hizo un moretón fui a tu laboratorio por el botiquín médico, regrese y saque la pomada y un rollo de vendas le unte la pomada después que termine. Envolví su brazo con el rollo de vendas le pregunte ¿te encuentras bien? y él me respondió que si cuando termino dejo el vaso vacío en el fregadero, yo ya estaba saliendo de la cocina me iba a ir a mi cuarto cuando me iba despedir de Leo, me preocupo mucho él tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba sosteniendo de la pared" Raph dijo volteando a ver a Leo._

_"¿Entonces lo trajiste a su cuarto en ese momento?" Donnie pregunto viendo a Raph._

_"Si te iba a despertar para que vinieras a verlo, él no está bien Donnie" Raph dijo volteando a ver a Donnie, él volteo a ver a Leo que había abierto los ojos por un momento y los estaba viendo a los dos._

_"¡Leo dime ¿qué te pasa? y quiero la verdad!" Donnie pregunto preocupado viendo a Leo que solo se le quedo viendo por un momento._

_"Solo me dio un pequeño mareo eso es todo, estoy cansado por favor pueden salir para que pueda dormir" Leo dijo sonriendo tratando de calmar a Donnie y Raph, pero los dos no le creyeron y menos Donnie._

_"Raph ¿algo más que notaste?, cuando estabas con Leo en la cocina" Donnie pregunto volteando a ver a Raph, él estaba molesto por lo que había dicho Leo, pero dejó escapar un suspiro para poder calmarse y voltio a ver a Donnie._

_"Si Leo se pegaba el vaso en la cabeza en donde tiene esa herida y tenía los ojos cerrados, eso pude ver Donnie" Raph dijo con calma, en ese momento Donnie empezó a pensar se agarró el mentón y empezó a formular sus dudas._

_"Voy al laboratorio por unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, quédate aquí con Leo por si pasa algo me avisas de inmediato, no tardo" Donnie dijo a Raph que asiente con la cabeza, él salió del cuarto de Leo para ir al laboratorio dejando solos a Raph y Leo._

_"¡No era necesario que le dijeras eso!" Leo dijo molesto a Raph que lo volteo a ver._

_"Era necesario que se lo dijera, además no te encuentras bien y ¿porque tratabas de combinar la kata que hace Sensei con otra?, Leo" Raph dijo seriamente viendo a Leo, él solo lo veía molesto._

_"¡Porque ya estoy harto de la misma rutina y que no aprendamos algo nuevo, estoy harto de ser débil y que ustedes salgan heridos por mi maldita culpa, que el estúpido del Maestro Splinter me vea como si fuera una decepción, ya estoy harto Raph!" Leo dijo molesto a Raph, él estaba sorprendido de lo que había oído._

_"Yo no creo que seas débil, además haces lo que puedes para protegernos y no creo que el Maestro Splinter te vea como una decepción" Raph dijo con calma a Leo que solo lo veía._

_"¡Yo sé que él me ve como una decepción, estoy harto de todo esto, ya no aguanto más Raph!" Leo dijo molesto ya que le empezaron a rodar unas lágrimas por las mejillas, esto sorprendió mucho más a Raph ya que nunca había visto llorar a su hermano de esta manera, Leo volvió a cerrar los ojos ya que no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, Raph se sentó en su cama y empezó a frotar el caparazón de Leo para poder calmarlo un poco._

_"Ya llegue ¿qué paso Raph?"_

_Raph voltea a ver a Donnie que había llegado en ese momento traía un vaso con agua, él volteo a ver a Leo que estaba llorando, esto también sorprendió mucho a Donnie ya que él nunca había visto llorar a Leo de esta manera._

_"Trajiste las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza" Raph dijo viendo a Donnie que no dejaba de ver a Leo._

_"¡Donnie!"_

_Donnie salió de su sorpresa y volteo a ver a Raph que lo estaba viendo._

_"Si las traje" Donnie dijo tranquilo._

_"Vamos Leo te ayudare a sentarte y luego podrás dormir, así se te quitara el dolor de cabeza" Raph dijo a Leo que había abierto por un momento los ojos y solo lo estaba viendo, así Raph ayudo a Leo a sentarse por un momento para que pudiera tomar las pastillas y el vaso de agua, Donnie se acercó a sus dos hermanos._

_"Toma Leo con esto se te quitara el dolor de cabeza" Donnie dijo entregándole dos pastillas a Leo, él las tomo y se las puso en la boca luego agarro el vaso con agua que le entrego Donnie, después de haber terminado de beber el vaso se lo entrego a Donnie._

_"Donnie sostén a Leo por un rato voy a sacar un poco sus cobijas para arroparlo bien" Raph dijo viendo a Donnie que asiento con la cabeza, él dejo el vaso por un momento en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama y luego se puso dónde estaban sus dos hermanos, Raph ayudo a Leo a levantarse y así Donnie se pasó el brazo de Leo alrededor de su cuello, y luego lo sostuvo por la cintura para poder aguantar su peso mientras Raph sacaba las cobijas de Leo._

_"Me duele mucho la cabeza" Leo dijo con los ojos cerrados poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Donnie._

_"Ya pronto termina Raph, solo aguanta un poco y podrás dormir así se te quitara el dolor de cabeza, Leo" Donnie dijo todavía sosteniendo a Leo, él todavía estaba llorando ya que no podía calmarse, esto preocupo mucho a Donnie._

_"Chicos lo siento mucho, por mi culpa ustedes salen lastimados soy un maldito fracaso no sirvo como líder, creo que nunca debí ser líder en primer lugar" Leo dijo tristemente sin voltear a ver a Donnie y Raph, esto sorprendió mucho a Donnie, al igual que Raph que también estaba sorprendido y había escuchado a Leo._

_"Leo, yo no te creo un fracaso y haces todo lo posible para traernos a casa a salvo" Donnie dijo tratando de calmar a Leo que todavía lo sostenía, Leo lo voltio a ver en ese momento Donnie pudo notar que su hermano no estaba durmiendo bien._

_"Pero siempre salen lastimados por mi culpa, yo lo siento mucho quisiera protegerlos mejor" Leo dijo llorando que todavía estaba viendo a Donnie, él estaba preocupado por lo que decía Leo._

_"Leo, tú siempre nos proteges lo mejor que puedes y nosotros siempre te consideramos un buen líder, además eres nuestro hermano y te queremos mucho" Donnie dijo tranquilo a Leo que solo se le quedo viendo, al igual que Raph que solo lo veía preocupado, él ya había terminado de sacar y tender bien las cobijas para poder acostar a Leo en su cama._

_"Ya termine dame a Leo, yo lo acuesto, me quedare a dormir con él esta noche, ves a descansar Donnie" Raph dijo estando cerca de sus dos hermanos._

_"Espera Raph, ¿dónde vas a dormir?" Donnie pregunto viendo a Raph que dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Yo dormiré en el piso o tal vez duerma en la silla veré como le hago, no te preocupes Donnie"_

_Donnie pensó por un momento cuando recordó algo y solo sonrió viendo a Raph, esto le extraño mucho a él ya que veía como Donnie le sonreía._

_"Raph acuéstate tu primero en la cama y te pasare a Leo, confía en mi está bien" Donnie dijo todavía sonriendo._

_"¿Porque debo yo acostarme primero?" Raph pregunto alzando una cresta del ojo en la duda a Donnie, él dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración._

_"Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños, Mikey despertaba de una pesadilla y luego lloraba y después de eso ya no podía dormir"_

_"Si lo recuerdo" Raph dijo._

_"¿Que hacia Leo cuando a Mikey le pasaba eso?" Donnie pregunto viendo a Raph que lo estaba viendo serio, pero luego recordó._

_"Él se acostaba en la cama de Mikey y luego lo abrazaba para poder calmarlo, hasta que se quedaba dormido"_

_"Exacto ahora haz lo que te dije Raph" Donnie dijo viéndolo para que entendiera cuál era su plan._

_"Está bien ya entendí tu plan Donnie, espero que funcione y confiare en ti, por esta vez" Raph dijo y así él se acostó en la cama esperando a sus dos hermanos, Donnie junto con Leo se acercaron a la cama se pusieron cerca de Raph, Donnie con cuidado sentó a Leo y luego lo acostó y le quito su bandana dejándola en la mesita de noche, así Raph lo abrazo para poder calmarlo pero pudo notar las ojeras que tenía Leo. Esto había confirmado las sospechas de Donnie de que Leo no dormía bien todas las noches, pero después hablaría con él así que arropo a sus dos hermanos, fue a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de Leo y vio el despertador de su hermano, él sabía que Leo ponía la alarma a las seis de la mañana. Donnie apago el despertador y agarro el vaso para poder dejarlo en la cocina._

_"Buenas noches Leo, Raph" Donnie dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la puerta._

_"Buenas noches Donnie" Raph dijo viendo como Donnie ya estaba en la puerta, él solo sonrió y cerró la puerta, dejando solos a Leo y Raph que volteo a verlo._

_"Lo siento mucho" Leo todavía decía lo mismo y no se había dado cuenta de que Donnie ya se había ido._

_"Calma Leo, ya paso hermano hora de dormir" Raph dijo con calma a Leo y lo abrazo un poco más pero veía que Leo no se calmaba, así que empezó a frotar su caparazón para poder calmarlo, Leo empezó a calmarse y se estaba quedando dormido, después de un rato Leo ya se había quedado dormido. Raph solo veía como Leo dormía tranquilo, en ese momento a él también le estaba dando sueño después de ver por última vez a Leo, Raph se quedó dormido así ambos hermanos se quedaron dormidos. _

_**AL AMANECER EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEO**_

_Raph ya había despertado y volteo a ver a Leo que todavía seguía durmiendo, él volteo a ver el despertador y vio que eran las 6:58AM sabía que Leo ponía la alarma a las seis de la mañana, ya que a esa hora se despertaba para ir a entrenar al dojo y se saltaba el desayuno, después de eso era el entrenamiento con el Maestro Splinter. Pero como Miwa no estaba tal vez el Sensei les diera sanche de entrenar un poco más tarde, así que Raph decidió levantarse ya que le estaba dando hambre, pero cuando trato de levantarse sin querer había movido un poco a Leo, él se había despertado un poco y voltio a ver a Raph. Él rápidamente intento a hacer que Leo volviera a dormir así que hablo con él._

_"Shh tranquilo Leo vuelve a dormir, todo está bien ahorita vuelvo"_

_Leo solo lo veía pero se volvió acomodar y se quedó dormido otra vez, Raph se levantó con cuidado y tapo a Leo, él abrió la puerta despacio y salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta despacio, en ese momento Donnie ya se había levantado iba a ir al baño pero voltio a ver a Raph que estaba recargado en la puerta del cuarto de Leo. Él se acercó para poder preguntarle qué había pasado con Leo, en ese momento Raph voltio a ver a Donnie que venía hacia él, Raph lo agarró del brazo y rápidamente fueron a su cuarto, esto extraño a Donnie pero vio como Raph abría la puerta de su cuarto y se metieron él cerró la puerta de inmediato._

_"Raph, ¿te encuentras bien?" Donnie pregunto preocupado viendo a Raph._

_"Si estoy bien Donnie, pero quería hablar contigo a solas sin que nadie nos escuchara" Raph dijo volteando a ver a Donnie._

_"Es sobre Leo verdad" Donnie dijo y luego dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Si me preocupa mucho Donnie, ayer que te fuiste Leo seguía diciendo lo mismo y no dejaba de llorar, yo lo abrace un poco más pero no se calmaba luego empecé a frotar su caparazón y se calmó un poco, después se quedó dormido" Raph dijo preocupado._

_"Si a mí también me preocupa, pude notar que no ha dormido bien estos días y lo que me dijiste me preocupa, ya que Leo ¿no tuvo un dolor de cabeza?" Donnie dijo._

_"Entonces si eso no era un dolor de cabeza, ¿que era en realidad?, Donnie" Raph dijo preocupado._

_"Era migraña lo que le estaba dando, pero este tipo de migraña era muy fuerte, después hablare con él a solas" Donnie dijo con calma, ya que no quería alterar a nadie de la familia y más a Mikey que le preocupaba mucho Leo._

_"¿Crees que debemos decirle a Mikey?" Raph pregunto a Donnie, él dejo escapar un suspiro ya que le había leído el pensamiento._

_"No creo, además no quiero preocupar más a Mikey, será mejor mantener esto en secreto, hasta que sepamos qué le pasa a Leo" Donnie dijo a Raph que había dejado escapar un resoplido frustrante, ya que ambos no les gustaba ocultarle nada a Mikey ya que él sabía muy bien, cuando alguien le ocultaba algo y siempre trataba de descubrir la verdad._

_"Está bien, ¿pero que ha averiguado sobre el comportamiento de Leo?" Raph pregunto viendo a Donnie, ya que sabía que estuvo investigando por internet, el comportamiento de Leo ya que le preocupaba mucho._

_"Por lo que he investigado por Internet Leo debe estar sufriendo depresión, pero la verdad no sé cómo llego a ese punto ¿es lo que quiero saber?" Donnie dijo agarrándose el mentón ya que así era su forma de pensar._

_"Y si le preguntas"_

_Donnie salió de sus pensamientos y dejo de agarrase el mentón, y voltio a ver a Raph ya que le había hablado._

_"Sabes muy bien como yo, que él no nos va a decir nada, pero tratare de hablar con él cuando terminemos el entrenamiento con el Maestro Splinter"_

_Raph dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, ya que los tres siempre trataban de averiguar que le pasaba a Leo, y siempre le hacían preguntas pero como siempre Leo decía que estaba bien._

_"Está bien, pero tendrás que averiguar qué le pasa a Leo y decírmelo de inmediato Donnie" Raph dijo viendo seriamente a Donnie que le estaba sonriendo._

_"Está bien Raph, no te preocupes cuando hable con Leo te diré lo que me dijo, eso me recuerda ¿porque estabas recargado en la puerta de Leo?" Donnie pregunto alzando una cresta del ojo en la duda a Raph._

_"Es que hoy me desperté un poco temprano y vi el despertador que eran las 6:58AM, así que decidí levantarme pero sin querer desperté a Leo, así que le dije que volviera a dormir él se volvió a dormir pero sabes muy bien como yo, que Leo tiene la costumbre de levantarse y se salta el desayuno para ir al dojo a entrenar. Por eso me recargue en la puerta para oír si Leo se levantaba, así le podía insistir a que viniera a desayunar con nosotros"_

_Donnie dejó escapar un suspiro ya que siempre Leo se saltaba el desayuno, esto les preocupaba mucho y era Mikey que tenía que jalarlo a la cocina para que viniera a desayunar._

_"Si tienes razón, voy a darme una ducha antes de que Mikey nos llame para el desayuno, además ya son las 6:59AM"_

_"Si tienes razón yo me baño después del entrenamiento, espero que Mikey por lo menos haga un desayuno normal por esta vez" Raph dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, Donnie al oír esto se empezó a reír, Raph solo voltio a verlo seriamente pero sonrió, Donnie ya se había calmado y le sonrió así ambos salieron del cuarto de Raph. Donnie fue al baño a darse una ducha para estar listo para el entrenamiento, mientras que Raph fue a la cocina a ver que podía desayunar, en ese momento Mikey ya había despertado y fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno._

_"Buenos días Raph" Mikey dijo alegremente viendo a Raph._

_"Buenos días Mikey, espero que hagas un desayuno normal y no experimentos" Raph dijo viendo a Mikey que estaba sacando un cartón de huevos del refrigerador._

_"Oye eso me ofende, yo hago desayunos normales, además tu siempre te quejas de todo" Mikey dijo viendo a Raph, que lo estaba viendo con una mirada asesina._

_"Si todo yo, tienes suerte porque no estoy de humor de darte un zape en la cabeza" Raph dijo viendo a Mikey, que estaba reventando los huevos en el sartén._

_"Oye eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde esta Donnie?" Mikey dijo revolviendo los huevos, mientras que en el otro sartén freía el tocino._

_"Donnie se está dando una ducha, creo que vamos a tener el entrenamiento cuando llegue Miwa"_

_Mikey solo escucho lo que Raph había dicho, Mikey dejó escapar un suspiro triste pero tenía que preguntar por Leo._

_"Y ¿dónde está Leo?, por favor dime que no está en el dojo entrenando de nuevo y saltándose el desayuno de nuevo"_

_Raph dejó escapar un suspiro ya que Mikey conocía muy bien a Leo, pero decidió decirle la verdad excepto por una parte la cual no quería decirle._

_"No, él esta todavía durmiendo, lo voy a despertar para que venga a desayunar con nosotros"_

_Esto sorprendió mucho a Mikey, pero sonrió al oír lo que había dicho Raph, él voltio a ver a Raph ya que se había levantado e iba salir de la cocina._

_"Me alegra oír eso, por favor no tarden el desayuno ya está casi listo"_

_Raph voltio a ver a Mikey que estaba sonriendo, él se alegró de ver a su hermano pequeño que estaba alegre y ahora estaba haciendo un jugo de naranja para todos, y poniendo el agua para el té para el Maestro Splinter._

_"Está bien no vamos a tardar, además yo tengo hambre" Raph dijo saliendo de la cocina y fue al cuarto de Leo, él abrió la puerta y se metió vio que Leo todavía seguía durmiendo, cerró la puerta y se fue a la cama puso la mano en el hombro de Leo, y lo movió un poco para poder despertarlo._

_"Leo hora de despertar hermano, Mikey ya tiene el desayuno listo y te está esperando para que vengas a desayunar con nosotros"_

_Leo solo gimió un poco ya había abierto los ojos y voltio a ver a Raph que le estaba sonriendo, luego volteo a ver su despertador y vio que eran las 7:15AM se dio cuenta que su alarma no había sonado._

_"Raph tu apagaste mi despertador" Leo voltio a ver a Raph._

_"Si yo lo apague porque quería que durmieras un poco más, vamos a desayunar Leo" Raph dijo tranquilamente a Leo._

_"No tengo hambre, quiero dormir un poco más"_

_Raph dejó escapar un suspiro, pero solo veía como Leo se volvía acomodar para volver a dormir._

_"Tienes que comer algo, además hoy nos toca entrenamiento y Miwa ya no tarda en llegar, y vas a preocupar a Mikey vamos Leo ven a desayunar con nosotros, hazlo por Mikey o se pondrá triste de que no fuiste a desayunar"_

_Leo volteo a ver a Raph pero tenía razón respecto a Mikey y él no quería ponerlo triste, dejo escapar un suspiro y decidió que acompañaría a sus hermanos en el desayuno._

_"Está bien voy ponerme mis rodilleras y mis coderas, y voy al baño a mojarme la cara y los acompaño a desayunar" Leo dijo se quitó las cobijas y se levantó agarro su bandana azul._

_-Sera mejor que me ponga mi bandana después que me lave la cara, todavía tengo un poco de sueño pero no voy a preocupar a los chicos, Donnie y Raph ya deben sospechar lo que me pasa pero no los voy a preocupar por esto, será mejor que me apure-__ Leo pensó por un momento y se empezó a poner las rodilleras, luego se empezó a poner las coderas él ya estaba listo._

_"Está bien le voy a avisar a Mikey que vienes a desayunar con nosotros, no tardes Leo" Raph dijo a Leo iba a salir del cuarto para ir a la cocina avisarle a Mikey._

_"Raph gracias por quedarte conmigo a noche y perdona si me moleste contigo"_

_Raph se detuvo y voltio a ver a Leo que le estaba sonriendo, él le sonrió luego se acercó y lo abrazo, Leo le devolvió el abrazo._

_"De nada hermano y no te preocupes, solo estamos preocupados por ti y ahora vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre"_

_Leo al oír lo que dijo Raph se rió un poco, Raph solo sonrió ya que esta era la primera vez que oía a su hermano reír, Leo ya se había calmado y se separó del abrazo, él y Raph salieron del cuarto Leo fue al baño y se remojo la cara. Mientras que Raph fue a la cocina Donnie ya estaba ahí, él estaba platicando con Mikey pero en ese mismo instante él voltio a ver a Raph._

_"Raph ¿dónde está Leo?, pensé que iba a desayunar con nosotros" Mikey dijo viendo a Raph al igual que Donnie lo estaba viendo._

_"Él va a venir Mikey, fue al baño a remojarse la cara un poco, pero no te preocupes me puedes dar su desayuno, si él no lo quiere" Raph dijo bromeando a Mikey._

_"¿A quién le vas a quitar el desayuno? Raph"_

_Raph al igual que sus dos hermanos voltearon a ver la entrada de la cocina, para sorpresa de todos era Leo que estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina, Mikey al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo Leo le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano pequeño._

_"Leo que bueno que vienes a desayunar con nosotros y no te preocupes, no pensaba darle a Raph tu desayuno, además creo que Raph está un poco gordo tal vez debemos ponerlo a dieta, no lo crees" Mikey dijo sonriendo viendo a Leo, él le devolvió la sonrisa también luego se separaron del abrazo, mientras que Donnie solo se reía de lo que había dicho Mikey._

_"Creo ahora si te voy a dar un zape en la cabeza Mikey" Raph dijo seriamente viéndolo alzando un puño en alto, Mikey al ver esto se puso detrás de Leo, él solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de sus dos hermanos._

_"Ya Raph deja a Mikey en paz, será mejor desayunar antes de que llegue Miwa y empieza el entrenamiento"_

_Raph al oír esto dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro frustración, Donnie al ver esto solo sonrió, Leo solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Raph._

_"Buenos días hijos míos" el Maestro Splinter dijo entrando a la cocina._

_"Buenos días Sensei" todos dijeron juntos viendo al Maestro Splinter._

_Todos se sentaron a desayunar Mikey ya había servido el desayuno de cada quien en ese instante, después de haber terminado el desayuno cada quien se dividió para limpiar la cocina, Leo lavaba los trastes sucios del desayuno, Raph secaba los trastes limpios y se los pasaba a Donnie. Él los guardaba en el gabinete, mientras que Mikey limpiaba la mesa, el Maestro Splinter decidió que iría al dojo._

_"Hijos míos ire al dojo a meditar un rato, cuando llegue Miwa recuérdenle que hoy hay entrenamiento, así que por favor vengan los cinco al dojo para el entrenamiento está bien"_

_"Hai Sensei" los chicos dijeron juntos todavía haciendo sus tareas de la cocina, así el Maestro Splinter se fue al dojo a meditar un poco, Donnie y Mikey todavía discutían sobre las mejores series de este mes, Mikey decía que la mejor serie era la de __Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D__. Mientras que Donnie le decía que la mejor serie era la de Scorpion, Raph solo les decía a sus dos hermanos que dejaran de decir puras tonterías y que él prefiere ver la de The __Walking Dead__, Leo solo escuchaba a sus hermanos discutir sobre estas series pero no decía nada, en ese momento ya habían acabado con las tareas de la cocina. Así que decidieron ir a la sala de estar los cuatro salieron de la cocina, en ese instante llego Miwa muy rápido._

_"Chicos lo siento mucho, Abril y yo nos quedamos dormidas, y no oímos el despertador cuando sonó" Miwa dijo algo apenada por la hora._

_"Vaya Miwa te desvelaste ayer muy noche, eso me extraña mucho ya que tú eres la primera en levantarse temprano" Raph dijo burlonamente viéndola._

_"Déjame en paz Raph, cuando pueda me desquito contigo" Miwa dijo viéndolo seriamente._

_"Ya chicos cálmense un poco, Miwa porque no dejas tus cosas en tu cuarto primero" Donnie dijo a los dos y luego voltio a ver a Miwa._

_"Está bien me voy apurar, chicos ¿hoy si hay entrenamiento?" Miwa dijo viendo a todos, Raph iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido por Leo._

_"Si hoy toca entrenamiento el Sensei nos quiere ver a todos en el dojo, así que deberías dejar tus cosas de una vez Miwa, voy al dojo los espero haya no tarden" Leo dijo serio y se fue al dojo, esto extraño a sus tres hermanos, Miwa solo dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración._

_"Voy a dejar mis cosas, porque no se adelanta yo los veo en el dojo, no tardo" Miwa dijo y así se fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas, Raph volteo a ver a Donnie solo se encogió de hombros, Mikey también estaba confundido y voltio a ver a sus dos hermanos._

_"Sera mejor ir al dojo" Donnie dijo a sus dos hermanos, los dos asintieron y fueron al dojo, una vez que los tres estaban ahí solo voltearon a ver a Leo que ya estaba de rodillas. Frente al Maestro Splinter que los estaba esperando, ellos hicieron lo mismo y se pusieron al lado de Leo._

_"Hijos míos le dijeron a Miwa, que hoy había entrenamiento"_

_"Claro que si Sensei, le dijimos a nuestra hermana que hoy había entrenamiento y ella dijo que no tardaba que dejaba sus cosas y venia para acá" Mikey dijo alegremente al Maestro Splinter, que solo le devolvió la sonrisa._

_"Me alegra que ahora todos ustedes la acepten como su hermana, hijos míos" el Maestro Splinter dijo sonriendo y viendo a sus cuatro hijos, Donnie y Mikey solo le devolvieron la sonrisa al Maestro Splinter, Raph solo se encogió de hombros pero voltio a ver a Leo, él se dio cuenta que su hermano sonreía triste pero no veía al Maestro Splinter esto le extraño mucho a Raph._

_"Ya llegue, perdón por la tardanza papa pero ya podemos empezar con el entrenamiento" Miwa dijo sentándose al lado de los chicos._

_"Está bien hija mía empecemos de una vez, el entrenamiento de hoy va ser en equipo, Miwa tú vas dirigir al equipo hoy ustedes cuatro van a tener que vencernos a mí y a Leonardo, nosotros vamos hacer lo posible para que no nos detengan. Ustedes cuatro tienen que ser todo lo posible por derrotarnos, pero lo más importante tienen que trabajar en equipo" el Maestro Splinter dijo seriamente viéndolos, esto extraño a Miwa y también a los chicos._

_"Sensei, ¿Porque Leo no va a estar con nosotros?" Donnie pregunto viendo al Maestro Splinter, al igual que sus otros dos hermanos y también Miwa, Leo solo lo veía serio pero no decía nada._

_"Esto es algo que quiero que hagan si una vez están en dificultades y no esta Leonardo o queda inconsciente, cada uno aprenderá a dirigir el equipo o trabajar como equipo, empecemos de una vez el entrenamiento" el Maestro Splinter dijo tranquilamente._

_Así todos se levantaron Leo se puso al lado del Maestro Splinter y desfundo sus Katanas en posición de ataque, mientras que Miwa les decía a sus tres hermanos que hacer luego de haberles dicho su plan, ellos se pusieron en círculo rodeando al Maestro Splinter y Leo, Se pusieron en posición de ataque y empezaron a atacar de una vez. Miwa y Donnie atacaban a Leo mientras que Raph y Mikey atacaban al Maestro Splinter, Miwa empezó atacar a Leo ella lo distraía todo lo posible, Donnie esperaba la señal de Miwa para poder derribar a Leo, Raph y Mikey atacaban juntos al Maestro Splinter pero también estaban esperando la señal de Miwa. Leo hacia todo lo posible para defenderse de los ataques de Miwa, pero se dio cuenta de que Donnie no lo atacaba esto le extraño mucho, Miwa hizo un movimiento rápido y le quito a Leo una de sus Katanas, que quedo incrustada en el árbol._

_"Donnie ahora" Miwa dijo dando la señal a Donnie, él rápidamente fue a derrumbar a Leo, él se dio cuenta que era una trampa pero era demasiado tarde, Donnie ya lo había derrumbado con su Bastón Bo. Él rápidamente se puso encima de Leo que ya estaba en el suelo, Leo quedo sorprendido y voltio a ver a Miwa que solo le sonreía, pero rápidamente voltio a ver a Raph y Mikey._

_"Raph, Mikey ahora" Miwa dijo dando también la señal a Raph y Mikey, ellos dos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a atacar al Maestro Splinter para distraerlo, Miwa rápidamente dio una barrida y derrumbo a su padre quien ya estaba en el suelo. Raph rápidamente se puso encima del Maestro Splinter, él puso su Sai a poco distancia de su Sensei._

_"Creo que ya ganamos Sensei" Raph dijo sonriéndole al Maestro Splinter._

_"Creo que si Raphael, puedes quitarte de encima de mí" el Maestro Splinter dijo a Raphael, él se quitó para que su Sensei se levantara._

_"¡Si baile de la victoria!" Mikey dijo alegremente y empezó a bailar, Donnie le tendió la mano a Leo para poder ayudarlo a levantarse, Leo acepto la ayuda y agarro la mano de Donnie y se levantó. Él fue a recoger su Katana que estaba tirado a un lado la agarro y la guardo en su funda, luego fue a quitar su Katana que estaba incrustada en el árbol._

_"Mikey deja de bailar o te voy a dar un zape en la cabeza" Raph dijo seriamente viendo a Mikey ya se había detenido, Miwa solo sonreía divertida sobre lo que estaban haciendo sus dos hermanos, Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro por la actitud de sus dos hermanos. Él voltio a ver a Leo que se estaba frotando la frente, Donnie le preocupo esto ya que tal vez Leo estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza o migraña otra vez._

_"Bueno hijos míos, Miwa hoy lo hicieron bien demostraron que pueden trabajar en equipo perfectamente, por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento pueden salir voy a meditar un poco" el Maestro Splinter dijo a sus cuatro hijos y su hija._

_"Hai Sensei" dijeron todos juntos, Mikey empezó a tararear una pequeña canción, esto estaba molestando a Raph, Miwa solo se estaba aguantando la risa al ver esto, Mikey sin querer le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a Raph._

_"¡Mikey estás muerto!" Raph dijo enojado e iba perseguir a Mikey, pero Miwa lo tumbo al suelo para que Mikey pudiera huir._

_"Gracias hermana te quiero me voy" Mikey dijo y salió rápidamente del dojo._

_"Ya me vengue, pero todavía me falta" Miwa dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a Raph, él solo le lanzo un gruñido pero ignoro a Miwa y fue a perseguir a Mikey, ella iba saliendo de la puerta del dojo._

_"¿Porque hiciste eso?" Donnie le pregunto ya que iba detrás de Miwa._

_"Él empezó Donnie y te sugiero que no me fastidies también o si no te va pasar lo mismo" Miwa dijo ya saliendo del dojo, Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Porque siempre tienen que amenazarme a mí, no hice nada malo a ellos dos" Donnie dijo ya en la puerta del dojo pero salió, Leo que iba un poco más detrás de Donnie, él sonrió al escuchar lo que había dicho Donnie, Leo salió del dojo iba a ir a su cuarto a descansar un poco ya que se sentía un poco cansado._

_"Leo puedo hablar contigo por un momento en mi laboratorio" Donnie dijo a Leo que se dio cuenta que su hermano iba a su cuarto, Leo se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Donnie y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración mentalmente._

_"Claro Donnie" Leo dijo volteando a ver a Donnie, así él y Donnie fueron al laboratorio a hablar._

_**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAPH**_

_Raph ya se había terminado de bañar estaba en su cuarto poniéndose las rodilleras y las coderas, después agarro su bandana y se la puso._

_-Espero que Donnie haya hablado con Leo- Raph pensó por un momento, él agarro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, salió del cuarto pero cerró la puerta y fue a ver a Donnie a su laboratorio, vio que en la sala de estar estaba Mikey viendo la televisión y que Miwa estaba mandando SMS tal vez a Abril, fue Raph al laboratorio de Donatello y toco la puerta._

_"Adelante"_

_Raph entro y vio que Donnie estaba investigando en su computadora, pero pudo notar que Donnie estaba un poco molesto._

_"Donnie, ¿te encuentras bien?" Raph pregunto acercándose al escritorio de Donnie. _

_"Si estoy bien Raph, hable con Leo" Donnie dijo viéndolo y dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Que te dijo Leo, Donnie" Raph dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared._

_"Le pregunte a Leo ¿desde cuándo tenía dolores de cabeza?, él no quería decirme nada pero le insistí que me dijera, Leo me dijo que a veces sufría de dolor de cabeza y que de vez en cuando sufría de migrañas fuertes" Donnie dijo viendo a Raph._

_"Y ¿qué te dijo de la falta de sueño?" Raph pregunto viendo a Donnie, él dejo escapar otro suspiro._

_"También le pregunte sobre eso y me dijo que en algunas noches no podía dormir, que se iba a entrenar al dojo para poder gastar un poco de energía y así descansar"_

_Raph dejó escapar un suspiro frustrante pero no entendía que le pasaba a Leo, esto también estaba preocupando a Donnie así que decidió preguntarle si averiguo más sobre su hermano._

_"Le preguntaste sobre ya sabes"_

_"Si le pregunte pero Leo no me dijo nada, él me dijo que estaba bien estuvimos un rato en silencio, luego me dijo que se iba a su cuarto a descansar un poco ya que estaba cansado y se fue, al parecer no quería hablar de eso me preocupa mucho Raph" Donnie dijo preocupado viendo a Raph, él también estaba preocupado por Leo._

_"Si a mí también me preocupa será mejor vigilarlo y ver que no pase nada malo, tratare de ver si quiere caminar conmigo mañana en las alcantarillas, y así ver si él me dice algo de lo que le pasa" Raph dijo_

_"Está bien seguiré con mi investigación, pero si Leo te dice algo por favor dímelo de inmediato Raph" Donnie dijo sonriéndole a Raph._

_"Claro que lo hare genio, bueno te dejo voy a entrenar un poco con el maniquí, te veo en la comida" Raph dijo sonriéndole a Donnie y así salió del laboratorio, y fue a entrenar con el maniquí se dio cuenta que Miwa y Mikey estaban en la cocina preparando la comida, él empezó a golpear el maniquí pero todavía le preocupaba lo que había escuchado de Leo ayer en la noche, pero decidió que él y Donnie encontrarían una forma de averiguar lo que pasaba con su hermano._

Fin del Flashback

Raph termino de contar su historia al Sr Arthur, él estaba sorprendido de lo que había escuchado.

"Entonces tu hermano ¿siempre se culpaba de lo que le pasaba a ustedes?" Arthur pregunto viendo a Raphael, que ahora solo veía la lata de Coca Cola.

"Si cada vez que salíamos a patrullar, Donnie y yo nos dábamos cuenta que Leo solo vigilaba a Mikey cuando se ponía a saltar los techos con su patineta, o cuando parábamos a descansar un rato Leo no se relajaba y se ponía vigilar, por si nos atacaba el Clan del Pie o Los Dragones Purpuras" Raph dijo tomando el último trago de su Coca Cola.

"Disculpa que pregunte por esto Raphael, ¿pero quién es El Clan del Pie?" Arthur pregunto algo extrañado viendo a Raphael, él ya había terminado de tomar su Coca Cola y voltio a ver al Sr Arthur, que lo veía algo extrañado él no sabía si decirle o no, pero al ver como lo veía el Sr Arthur decidió decirle la verdad.

"El Clan del Pie son nuestros enemigos su líder del clan se llama Shredder, tal vez ha oído hablar de él lo conocen como Oroku Saki, él es el enemigo del Maestro Splinter en Japón y está obsesionado con destruir al Maestro Splinter, y a nosotros también por venganza por favor no le diga al Sensei que le conté esto" Raphael dijo serio al Sr Arthur, él estaba sorprendido ya que si había oído hablar del Sr Oroku Saki.

"Vaya esto me sorprende, descuida no le diré nada a tu padre" Arthur dijo sorprendido viendo a Raphael.

"Gracias" Raph dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Arthur solo le devolvió la sonrisa y voltio a ver su reloj, vio que eran las 8:45PM él voltio a ver a Raphael.

"Sera mejor irnos, todavía hay que pasar al supermercado a comprar una bolsa de hielo, y todavía hay que pasar por Jazira y Sara ya que deben estar esperándonos" Arthur dijo levantándose de la mesa, Raphael asintió con la cabeza y también se levantó de la mesa.

CONTINUARA

**Si lo sé, se me paso la mano en el Capítulo 14, soy un poco sádica en algunas cosas dejare de ver esas series me dan más ideas sádicas XD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo si ven que me tardo, es porque eh estado buscando un poco de inspiración y a veces me voy al parque a distraerme de los problemas familiares, y también me voy a inspirar un poco más, no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan. Por favor mande sus Reviwes para saber si les gusto Sayonara.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Crystal Violeta**

Gracias, si le estoy echando ganas en esta historia y lo del Capítulo 13 eso me paso a mí, pero estaba vestida pero yo me estaba poniendo la blusa y fue mi hermano ya que iba a poner una repisa, se metió sin tocar la puerta pero me vio y la cerro. Por eso se me ocurrió poner lo que me paso en el Capítulo 13, esa maña de no tocar me choca (~_~) XD.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola aquí esta el otro capítulo perdón si me tarde agradecimientos al final de la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE ARTHUR EN LA COCINA**

Arthur estaba viendo cuánto dinero traía en su cartera para poder comprar las dos bolsas de hielo y unas colchonetas más, Raphael solo lo observaba pero se había olvidado de que el Sr Arthur también tenía que empacar así que decidió decírselo.

"Sr Arthur yo llevo la hielera portátil y la subo a la combi de una vez, en lo que usted va empacar la ropa que va a llevar a la granja de la familia O'Neil"

Arthur voltio a ver a Raphael, él solo sonrió al chico pero decidió tomar su oferta, ya que también había olvidado empacar lo que iba a llevar, y también sacaba la colchoneta que tenía en el closet, después iba a su cuarto de estudio a sacar un poco de dinero de su caja fuerte, y de ahí iba a la cochera por la bomba de aire para poder inflar las colchonetas que iba a comprar.

"Tienes razón Raphael y me puedes llamar Arthur, toma estas son las llaves de la combi para que metas la hielera portátil y esta es la llave de la casa, una vez que hayas metido la hielera portátil me puedes esperar en la sala, si quieres puedes prender la televisión en lo que empaco. No creo tardar mucho está bien" Arthur dijo sonriéndole y entregándole las llaves de la combi y de la casa.

"Está bien Arthur, será mejor que vaya empacar de una vez o llegaremos tarde a recoger a Sara y Jazira" Raphael dijo sonriéndole un poco, él tomo las llaves de la combi y de la casa, las guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla luego agarro la hielera portátil.

Así ambos salieron de la cocina Arthur subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación para poder empacar, mientras Raphael fue a la puerta pero bajo la hielera portátil para poder abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió el agarro otra vez la hielera portátil y salió la volvió a bajar para poder cerrar la puerta, una vez que la cerro volvió a tomar la hielera portátil y fue a la combi. Cuando llego a la combi volvió a bajar la hielera portátil para poder sacar las llaves de la combi que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando las saco él abrió la puerta corrediza de la combi volvió agarra la hielera portátil y la metió, él salió y cerro la combi guardo las llaves en su bolsillo izquierdo y fue para la casa de Arthur, saco la llave de la puerta de la casa y la abrió Raph se iba meter a la casa.

_-Bueno tal vez el Sr Arthur tenga razón, debo dejar de pelear con el Maestro Splinter-_Raph pensó estaba tan distraído, que no sintió una presencia que lo estaba viendo pero se acercaba a él.

"Hola, ¿disculpa está el Sr Arthur?"

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAPH**

Me puse tenso al escuchar detrás de mi la voz de una chica estaba tan distraído que no sentí su presencia, si Leo estuviera vivo me regañaría por esto je ya me lo imagino diciéndome, Raph debes poner más atención a tu alrededor y dejar de distraerte en cualquier cosa lo extraño demasiado, me asome por encima de mi hombro para verla mejor vi que tenía la misma edad que yo. Ella era de apariencia un poco delgada vestía un pantalón de mezclilla haspiado, llevaba una blusa color azul marido con una sudadera color negro, y un corte de cabello corto pero ondulado su color de cabello era café y su color de ojos eran celeste, me veía algo extraño creo que estaba esperando a ver si le respondía. Yo la verdad no sé qué hacer casi no confió en la gente y menos desde que murió Leo, y la verdad no sé cómo va a reaccionar si ve que soy una tortuga mutante gigante.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA CHICA**

Me di cuenta que se asomó por encima de su hombro solo se me quedaba viendo este chico y la verdad me está desesperando, quiero saber si está el Sr Arthur ya que mi padre invito a unos amigos y están bebiendo, y no quiero quedarme en casa hoy y menos si hay borrachos en la casa dejo escapar mentalmente un suspiro de frustración, y volteo a ver al chico pero me doy cuenta que esta tenso creo que no le gustan los extraños o tal vez su padre lo golpea. La verdad no me interesa ya suficiente tengo yo con mis problemas, me le quedo viendo hay algo en él que se me hace un poco familiar, bueno por lo que veo es un poco bajo no viste mal lleva un pantalón de mezclilla, lleva una sudadera con capucha que es de color verde con rojo. Iba a volver a preguntar cuando vi que venía el Sr Arthur y llevaba una maleta, y cargaba una colchoneta esto me extraño pero el chico también voltio a verlo, y lo fue a ayudar él cargo la colchoneta luego el Sr Arthur me voltio a ver y me sonrió.

"Hola Lara, ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien Sr Arthur, ¿va a salir de viaje? y ¿quién es él nunca lo había visto por aquí?" Yo dije sonriéndole al Sr Arthur y luego volteo a ver al chico sospechosamente, él no se dejaba ver el rostro esto me extraño mucho, pero volteo a ver al Sr Arthur de nuevo.

"Si voy a salir de viaje y este chico se llama Hamato Raphael, Raphael ella es Lara Watkins mi vecina que vive a unas cuadras de aquí" el Sr Arthur dijo sonriéndome presentándome al Chico, que lo voltee a ver.

"Hola" me dijo Raphael algo serio como si no confiara en nadie, él se descubrió la mitad del rostro ya que tenia la colchoneta, lo único que le podía ver eran sus ojos que eran de color verde brillante, bueno eso es lo que veía yo y me llamaba mucha la atención.

"Hola Raphael, bueno debo irme es un poco tarde, nos vemos Sr Arthur" Yo dijo seria viendo a Raphael y luego volteo a ver al Sr Arthur, me di la vuelta para irme a otro lugar.

"Lara ¿pasa algo malo y tiene que ver con tu padre verdad?" Arthur me pregunto yo me detuve un momento y volteé a verlo, me di cuenta de la mirada seria que tenia el Sr Arthur deje escapar un suspiro.

"Es que le quería pedir si me podía quedar a dormir con usted esta noche, ya que papa invito a unos amigos y están tomando, y la verdad no quiero ir a casa" Yo dije un poco asustada viendo al Sr Arthur, él dejo escapar un suspiro al escuchar esto, Raphael solo observaba pero vio como me tomaba el brazo y me lo frotaba nerviosamente.

"La verdad Lara no voy a salir de viaje de negocios, voy a llevar a Raphael y a su familia a visitar la tumba de su hermano lo enterraron en Northampton, Massachusetts" el Sr Arthur dijo sonriéndome para poder calmarme.

"Lo lamento mucho no sabía eso disculpa" Yo dije volteando a ver a Raphael, él asintió con la cabeza yo voltee a ver al Sr Arthur pero me di cuenta que estaba pensando en algo, en ese momento sonó el celular de Raphael, él bajo la colchoneta y volteo rápido para contestar lo cual me impresiono.

"Hola" Raphael dijo y luego vi como dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, ya que tal vez era su hermano el que le hablaba, yo solo observaba pero me di cuenta que Raphael empezaba a frustrarse, ya que tal vez no sabía que contestarle a su hermano. Luego voltee a ver al Sr Arthur que también se dio cuenta de esto pero vi en su mirada que se le había ocurrido algo.

"Raphael déjame hablar con tu hermano"

Raphael volteo a verlo extrañada menté, el Sr Arthur solo le sonreía para poder calmarlo, yo solo alzaba una ceja en la duda al escucharlo.

"Donnie te voy a pasar al Sr Arthur" Raphael dijo y le paso su extraño celular al Sr Arthur que lo agarro, espera un momento yo eh visto ese tipo de celular antes.

"Donatello, ¿está ahí tu padre?" el Sr Arthur pregunto esperando una respuesta del hermano de Raphael.

"Pásamelo por favor necesito hablar con él" el Sr Arthur dijo tranquilo, él volteo a ver a Raphael que solo lo veía y luego volteo a verme a mí que lo miraba extraño y con duda.

"Hola Sr Splinter, no le molesta si llevo una amiga conmigo y me puede pasar el número de celular del Sr Kirby" el Sr Arthur dijo tranquilo, esto me sorprendió mucho a mí y a Raphael, ambos nos volteamos a ver pero no dijimos nada, luego volví a voltear a ver al Sr Arthur que solo tenia una mirada extraña.

"Vera Sr Splinter no la quiero dejar aquí sola, su padre invito a unos amigos y están tomando por eso la quiero llevar conmigo, ya que no tiene ningún familiar aquí en New York" el Sr Arthur dijo y en eso tiene razón, yo no tengo ningún familiar aquí deje escapar un suspiro, pero lo voltee a ver.

"No se preocupe no tardare, lo veo en un rato Sr Splinter adiós" el Sr Arthur dijo así termino la llamada luego volteo a ver a Raphael y le entrego su extraño celular, él lo agarro pero me di cuenta que lo veía serio, luego volteo a verme a mí que solo lo veía algo extrañada, él solo sonrió y movió la cabeza negando esto me extraño mucho.

"Raphael me puedes pasar el número de celular de Abril, quiero hablar con su padre" el Sr Arthur dijo viendo a Raphael, él solo dejo escapar un suspiro pero vi que empezó a buscar en su extraño celular, el número de esa chica llamada Abril cuando lo encontró se lo paso al Sr Arthur.

"Lara mejor pasa a la casa y me esperas en la sala, cuando termine esta llamada hablare contigo, ya que tengo que explicarte algo" el Sr Arthur me dijo sonriéndome tranquilamente.

"Claro Sr Arthur, con permiso" Yo dije y pase a la casa pero estaba un poco nerviosa, y la verdad me da pena deje escapar un suspiro, pero me senté en el sillón para esperar al Sr Arthur.

**MIENTRAS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE ARTHUR**

"Raphael te puedo pedir un favor, puedes bajar la hielera portátil y la pones aquí adentro de la entrada de la casa, y me puedes ayudar a subir mi maleta y la colchoneta por favor" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Raphael, él asintió con la cabeza y fue a la combi, en ese momento Abril contesto la llamada.

_"Hola"_

"Hola Abril habla Arthur el Tío de Jazira, ¿está ahí tu padre? necesito hablar con él" Arthur dijo tranquilo, Raphael bajo la hielera portátil y la dejo en la entrada de la casa.

_"Si esta aquí ahorita se lo paso Sr Arthur"_

"Gracias Abril" Arthur dijo estaba subiendo su maleta en la combi, y Raphael estaba subiendo la colchoneta, Arthur escucho que Abril le pasaba su T-Phone a Kirby.

_"Hola Arthur, ¿paso algo malo?"_

"No Kirby no pasó nada malo te quería pedir un favor, si puedes venir a mi casa y te puedes llevar la hielera portátil y comprar dos bolsas de hielo, y llevarlas a la guarida para que el Maestro Splinter y su familia, vayan metiendo los alimentos que van a llevar a su antiguo hogar. Yo los alcanzo luego hay algo que debo arreglar, no tardo solo voy hablar con alguien y los veo en la guarida" Arthur dijo tranquilo a Kirby, luego volteo a ver a Raphael que solo lo miraba serio, él le hizo una seña a Raphael de salir de la combi, así ambos salieron de la combi y Raphael fue a meter la hielera portátil a la entrada de la casa.

_"Está bien, quieres que pase por Sara y Jazira por si tú no puedes pasar por ellas"_

Arthur sonrió pero lo pensó por un momento y luego decidió tomar la oferta de Kirby.

"Si me puedes hacer ese favor te lo agradecería mucho Kirby, les voy a mandar un SMS de que vas por ellas, cuando llegues acá toca el timbre de mi casa por favor"

Raphael ya estaba a lado del Sr Arthur y solo veía, pero en realidad no quería estar adentro de la casa con Lara, Arthur solo le sonrió pero en realidad se aguantaba la risa por el comportamiento de Raphael hacia Lara.

_"Claro Arthur y no te preocupes iré por la hielera portátil, y de ahí me voy al Supermercado a comprar las dos bolsas de hielo, y después de eso voy al departamento de Jazira para recogerlas a ella y Sara, te vemos en la guarida adiós"_

"Está bien los veo en la guarida y muchas gracias Kirby, adiós" Arthur dijo despidiéndose y así termino la llamada, y volteo a ver a Raphael que se había cruzado de brazos, y solo se le quedaba viendo serio.

"Me puede explicar, ¡en que rayos está pensando Sr Arthur!" Raphael dijo molesto alzando los brazos.

"No te enfades Raphael, conozco muy bien a Lara explicándole lo que son ustedes ella lo entenderá, ¡además no pienso dejarla sola con su padre y sus amigos y más si están bebiendo!" Arthur dijo la última parte molesto, Raphael se dio cuenta de esto y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien, pero yo todavía no confió mucho en la gente, pero confiare en usted" Raphael dijo tranquilo a Arthur.

"Gracias Raphael, primero le voy a mandar a Jazira un SMS de que Kirby las va a ir a recoger, y después de esto vamos a hablar con Lara en lo que llega Kirby por la hielera portátil, esta bien" Arthur dijo sonriendo y escribiendo de una vez el SMS a Jazira, Raphael solo asintió con la cabeza, una vez que Arthur termino de mandar el SMS él y Raphael se metieron a la casa, Arthur cerró la puerta él y Raphael fueron a la sala de estar donde estaba Lara sentada en el sillón esperando al Sr Arthur.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar Lara" Arthur dijo tranquilo sentándose junto a ella, Raphael solo se recargo en la pared frente a ellos pero solo los veía.

"No se preocupe Sr Arthur y ¿qué me quería explicar?" Lara pregunto viéndolo.

"Bueno oíste lo que dije verdad" Arthur dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Si escuche, pero no es necesario que me lleve Sr Arthur, yo puedo quedarme con un amigo a dormir en su casa" Lara dijo un poco nerviosa pero tratando de tranquilizarse, ya que no quería ser un estorbo para la familia de Raphael.

"Lara a mí no me mientas, además sé que no te llevas con nadie de la escuela" Arthur dijo serio viéndola, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien y ¿qué es lo quería explicarme?, Sr Arthur" Lara dijo viéndolo un poco apenada.

"Recuerdas que en las noticias hablaban mucho que habían mutantes en New York" Arthur dijo tranquilo viéndola.

_-Si supiera que ya conocí uno, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo y le mandado SMS a su T-Phone, pero no me contesta los SMS, me pregunto ¿que le habrá pasado?-_Lara pensó pero asintió con la cabeza viendo al Sr Arthur.

"Bueno este chico y su familia no son humanos son mutantes al igual que su hermano que murió"

Lara se sorprendió de esto y voltio a ver a Raphael, él voltio a ver otro lado ya que no le gustaba mucho ser la atención principal.

"Sr Arthur me está jugando una broma verdad bueno sé que existen mutantes y vi a uno, que lo entrevistaron en la televisión, pero no creo que existan más al menos que me lo compruebe de que verdad este chico es un mutante" Lara dijo parándose del sillón y viendo seriamente al Sr Arthur, él dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió mostrarle que lo que decía era verdad.

"Raphael puedes quitarte la capucha de tu sudadera, para que Lara vea que no estoy bromeando" Arthur dijo viéndolo tranquilamente.

Raphael no sabía si quitarse la capucha de la sudadera, pero al ver como Lara lo veía serio y moviendo un poco el pie incómodamente, lo cual le recordó a Mikey cuando quería llamar la atención, él decidió hacerlo así que se quitó la capucha de la sudadera para mostrar solo su cabeza. Lara se sorprendió al ver que el chico era una tortuga gigante que tenía una bandana roja, y le recordó al chico que había conocido.

"¡Tú te pareces al chico que me salvo de Los Dragones Purpuras!"

Raphael se sorprendió de oír esto pero no sabía si era verdad lo que decía o una mentira, Lara solo se le quedaba viendo pero veía que era diferente al chico que conoció, Arthur también estaba sorprendido de oír esto nunca pensó que Lara había conocido a uno de ellos, la pregunta era ¿a quién de ellos conoció?.

"Lara, ¿ya habías conocido a uno de los hermanos de Raphael?" Arthur pregunto viéndola todavía sorprendido.

"Si, yo conocí a un mutante parecido a él, iba a camino a casa ya que había salido del súper mercado de comprar una leche" Lara dijo volteando a ver al Sr Arthur.

_-Yo no la conozco debe haber sido Donnie o Mikey, no creo que haya sido Leo, él nos hubiera dicho algo-_Raphael pensó pero seguía todavía sorprendido.

"Puedes contarnos ¿qué te paso Lara?" Arthur pregunto ya calmado viéndola.

"Claro fue hace un año estaba en casa, iba a cenar cuando fui al refrigerador y vi que ya no había leche, mi papa había olvidado comprar algunas cosas así que fui al súper mercado, llegue ahí y compre la leche y la pague me salí del súper mercado. Iba muy distraída todavía recuerdo eso" Lara un poco apenada dijo contando su historia pero empezó a recordar lo que le paso.

Flashback

_Lara iba un poco frustrada y molesta su padre había olvidado otra vez comprar, un poco de despensa esto a ella la ponía de malas, ya que tenía que ir después de la escuela al súper mercado a comprar. Lo que hacía falta para tener completa la despensa, y tenía que ver si había dinero suficiente para comprar, lo que tenía que llevar eso si su padre no se lo gastaba._

_"¡Genial, ese estúpido viejo se gasta el dinero en puras cervezas, una vez en su vida no puede preocuparse solo por nosotros dos, me pone de malas solo en pensar en esto!" Lara dijo molesta iba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta que iba pasando un callejón oscuro._

_En ese momento sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo y la tiro al suelo, ella volteo a ver quién era la persona que la tumbo al suelo, cuando vio que eran Los Dragones Purpuras pero solo eran tres chicos. Uno de ellos saco la navaja y se acercó a Lara, ella se espantó un poco pero seguía viéndolo._

_"Oye chica bonita, dame tu dinero y mis compañeros y yo no te haremos daño comprendes eso" el chico dijo sonriéndole, Lara al oír esto se molestó y vio al chico con cara de disgusto._

_"Para empezar, primero no me llames chica bonita y segunda no tengo dinero tarado, lo único que llevaba era solo para comprar la leche que traigo, ¡ahora déjame en paz!" Lara dijo molesta viéndolo._

_"__Fong__ déjame darle una lección a esta chica"_

_Fong volteo a ver a su compañero, que estaba cerrando los puños ya que quería darle una paliza a Lara, Fong solo movió la cabeza un poco pero volteo a ver a Lara._

_"Entonces dame tu celular o mi compañero te va a dar una paliza que no vas olvidar" Fong dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente viéndola._

_"¡No traigo el celular conmigo idiota, ahora tú y tus compañeros me pueden dejar en paz!" Lara dijo todavía molesta a los tres Dragones Purpuras._

_"Ya tuve suficiente de ti mocosa __Sid__, dale una lección a esta chica" Fong dijo volteando a ver a su compañero._

_"Sera un placer, esto te va a doler niña" Sid dijo acercándose a Lara, ella cerro los ojos cuando iba a recibir el golpe pero no sintió nada en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a una tortuga gigante que había detenido el puño de Sid, él le dio un golpe duro en el estómago a Sid que choco contra la pared._

_"Es una de las tortugas y creo que viene solo Fong" __Tso__ dijo volteando a ver a Fong._

_"Hay que atacarlo, ¡ahora es nuestra oportunidad! y se lo llevaremos al jefe, para que se lo entregue al Maestro Shredder" Fong dijo viendo a Tso, él asintió con la cabeza y fue a atacar a la tortuga, Lara observaba como la tortuga esquivaba los golpes de Tso, él le dio una patada rápida que choco contra la pared donde estaba Sid que le cayó encima. En ese momento Fong también lo ataco con la navaja que traía, él se dio cuenta y saco rápidamente una de sus katanas, y detuvo la navaja rápidamente se la quitó y le apunto con la punta de la katana al cuello de Fong. Él solo se quedó quieto viendo a la tortuga al igual que Lara que estaba sorprendida de verlo, pero ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de enfado que tenía la tortuga._

_"Por favor no me mates, solo estábamos jugando eso era todo, verdad niña" Fong dijo nervioso a la tortuga luego volteo a ver a Lara, pero observaba como la tortuga seguía sin decir nada._

_"Oye déjalos que se vayan no vale la pena matarlos, además estoy bien puedes bajar eso por favor" Lara dijo levantándose del suelo y acercándose a la tortuga, puso su mano en el hombro de la tortuga él todavía seguía viendo a Fong, pero quito la punta de la katana del cuello de Fong, Sid y Tso ya se había levando y solo observaban el comportamiento de la tortuga._

_"¡Lárguense de inmediato ahora mismo, pero ya!" la tortuga dijo con un gruñido observando a Fong, él y sus dos compañeros se fueron rápido corriendo de ahí, dejando solos a Lara y a la tortuga que solo los había observado cuando se fueron, Lara solo observaba la mirada de enojo de la tortuga y también lo tenso que estaba._

_"¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa?, bueno si no te molesta" Lara dijo tranquila a la tortuga, él volteo a verla pero asintió con la cabeza._

_"¿Dónde vives? y te importa si vamos a los tejados, no quiero que la gente me vea ellos me tienen miedo" la tortuga dijo serio viendo a Lara, y luego empezó a guardar su Katana en su funda._

_"Vivo a unas cinco cuadras de aquí y no te preocupes podemos ir en los tejados, no me dan miedo las alturas y tampoco me das miedo tú" Lara dijo tranquila viendo a la tortuga, así ambos subieron la escalera de incendios de un edificio, una vez que estaban arriba él decidió hablar con Lara._

_"Sube a mi caparazón, puedo correr desde aquí y llegaremos más rápido a tu casa"_

_Lara volteo a verlo pero asintió con la cabeza, él se bajó un poco para que Lara subiera a su caparazón, una vez que se subió ella se aferró fuerte a él, él se puso en movimiento empezó a saltar los tejados esto le gustó mucho a Lara que estaba sonriendo. Pero se dio cuenta que ya estaban por llegar a su casa, ella volteo a ver a la tortuga que todavía seguía con la mirada seria._

_"Aquí vivo, ¿te gustaría pasar a tomar algo?" Lara dijo a la tortuga que ya se había detenido en el tejado de su casa, él bajo un poco para que Lara pudiera bajar pero volteo a verla._

_"No gracias, además debe estar tu madre ahí esperándote de todos modos gracias" la tortuga dijo un poco más tranquilo a Lara, ella ya había bajado de su caparazón y solo lo estaba viendo._

_"Mi mama no está conmigo, ella murió cuando yo era una niña pequeña y mi padre está trabajando lo más probable es que salga muy noche, así que no debes preocuparte pasa te invito por lo menos una soda" Lara dijo tristemente a la tortuga._

_"Está bien y lo siento mucho por haberte dicho lo que dije, perdón" la tortuga dijo un poco apenado viéndola._

_"No importa vamos" Lara dijo sonriendo, así ambos bajaron las escaleras de incendios por suerte Lara, había dejado un poco la ventana abierta de su cuarto, ella abrió la ventana y paso espero a que la tortuga entrara. Él se metió rápido y espero a Lara que había cerrado un poco la ventana así ambos se fueron a la cocina._

_"Siéntate así estarás más cómodo voy a sacar los refrescos" Lara dijo a la tortuga, él se sentó en la silla del comedor pero solo observaba las pocas cosas que tenía, mientras Lara dejaba la leche en el refrigerador y saco dos latas de Fanta le entrego una a la tortuga, y se sentó al frente de él._

_"Gracias" la tortuga dijo tomando la lata de Fanta._

_"Me llamo Lara Watkins, pero me puedes llamar solo Lara" Lara dijo sonriéndole un poco viéndolo._

_"Mucho gusto en conocerte Lara, me llamo Hamato Leonardo, pero me puedes llamar solo Leo" Leo dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Lara._

_"Vaya te llamas igual que el pintor Leonardo Da Vinci, pero tu apellido es japonés, ¿porque no te pusieron un nombre japonés?" Lara pregunto viendo a Leo._

_"Porque mi padre decidió ponerme ese nombre, ya que tiene un libro sobre los renacentistas de esa época y esos son sus favoritos" Leo dijo sonriendo solo un poco, Lara se dio cuenta de esto._

_"Estas enfadado con tu padre verdad"_

_Leo se sorprendió de esto y volteo a verla, Lara solo sonreía algo apenada y se agarraba el brazo nerviosamente._

_"Es que a mí me pasa lo mismo desde que murió mama eh tenido problemas con mi padre, a veces lo odio ya que no se preocupa por mí y todos los días bebe con sus amigos, y se gasta el dinero de la despensa olvidando que tiene que comprar despensa, para nosotros creo que algunas veces no le importó" Lara dijo triste y dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Vaya eso es algo triste pero te comprendo y en realidad no es mi padre, él nos adoptó a mí y a mis hermanos cuando mutamos, de hecho si estoy enfadado con él ya que no puedo salir con la persona que amo" Leo dijo tristemente viendo la lata de Fanta._

_"Pues si me preguntas, ¿tu padre es un estúpido?" Lara dijo sonriendo a Leo, él volteo a verla y se empezó a reír, ella también se rió así estuvieron un rato hasta que se calmaron los dos._

_"Por cierto vi que no le tenías miedo a Los Dragones Purpuras, eso me impresiono" Leo dijo sonriéndole viendo a Lara._

_"La verdad si me dio un poco de miedo, pero después de que me dijeron chica bonita me enfade, ¡ya que odio cuando me llaman así nunca me ha gustado eso! y ¡¿porque rayos se llaman Los Dragones Purpuras?!" Lara dijo un poco molesta._

_"No lo sé, así decidieron llamarse" Leo dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_"Debe rieron haberse llamado Barney, le dan vergüenza al nombre de una excelente criatura" Lara dijo haciendo una mueca, Leo se rió un poco ante este comentario, él se calmo luego así que decidió cambiar el tema._

_"Lara, ¿cuáles son tus pasatiempos favoritos? o ¿tú música favorita?"_

_Lara volteo a ver a Leo que le estaba sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y así que decidió decirle sus pasatiempos favoritos, y su música favorita._

_"Bueno me gusta leer, tengo un libro que es de Edgar Allan Poe se llama El cuervo y otros cuentos, también tengo un libro de mitos y leyendas de Hadas, Elfos y Dragones. Me gusta mucho dibujar en la hora del almuerzo, me pongo a dibujar Hadas o Dragones que yo imagino, mi música favorita son el Pop y el Rock pero tengo muchos cantantes favoritos, y me gusta mucho el anime. Pero son unas cuantas series de anime que tengo"_

_Leo se sorprendió de oír sobre sus pasatiempos favoritos, él tenía poco pasatiempos pero la agradaba mucho Lara._

_"Y puedo saber, ¿cuáles son tus cantantes favoritos?" Leo pregunto viendo a Lara, ella se rió un poco ante la pregunta de Leo._

_"Ven vamos a mi cuarto te los voy a mostrar, tengo una libreta con las canciones que me gustan mucho y en mi celular tengo las canciones, y tengo otra libreta con mis dibujos" Lara dijo parándose del comedor de la cocina y agarrando el brazo de Leo, levantándolo para llevarlo a su cuarto para mostrarle sus libretas._

_"Yo no creo que esto sea correcto" Leo dijo un poco nervioso viéndola, Lara volteo a verlo pero le estaba sonriendo._

_"No te preocupes, además si llega mi padre es mejor que estés oculto en mi cuarto"_

_Leo pensó en lo que dijo Lara pero tenía razón así que asintió con la cabeza, Lara solo sonrió y así ambos siguieron al cuarto de Lara, una vez ahí Lara saco de su cajón de escritorio dos libretas, y agarro su celular para mostrarle las canciones que tenía a Leo._

_"Mira esta libreta es la de dibujo, aquí tengo todos mis dibujos que eh hecho" Lara dijo entregándole a Leo su libreta de dibujo, él la agarro y la empezó a ver vio que tenía muchas hadas y dragones, pero se detuvo en una que le llamo la atención._

_"¡Wow este dragón se ve impresionante!, ¿tú lo hiciste?" Leo dijo impresionado viendo el dibujo._

_Lara se acercó para ver cuál era el dibujo, cuando vio que era un dragón de negro sentado y con las alas extendidas, adentro de sus alas tenia estrellas azules brillantes, unas como estrellas fugaces y otras como estrellas normales brillando muy fuerte. Su cola la tenía enroscada hasta atrás como si fuera un látigo, pero era más parecida a la de un alíen como la película de alíen, pero en las puntas de adentro despedía un color azul también hasta la punta del final de su cola, y en el pecho por dentro también despedía azul hasta su cuello. Su ojo era de color azul también pero brillaba intensamente, el dragón mostraba una mirada seria como si estuviera viendo a alguien, sus patas mostraban unas potentes garras._

_"Si yo hice ese dragón un día que estaba en Centra Park, me había chocado de estar encerrada aquí, así que decidí ir a Centra Park agarre mi mochila y metí mi libreta de dibujo, y me lleve mi celular una vez que estaba ahí me senté junto a un árbol. Me puse los audífonos y empecé a buscar una canción en mi celular, cuando la encontré solo la estaba escuchando era la de __Emily Browning, se llama Sweet dreams y fue cuando se me vino a la mente este dragón, saque mi libreta de dibujo y empecé a dibujarlo. Luego se me ocurrió darle un poco de color, así que saque los colores y solo escogí el negro y el azul, para darle mejor color al dragón y así lo termine, veo que te gusto mucho ¿tu dibujas algo?" Lara dijo sonriéndole y volteándolo a ver, Leo le devolvió la libreta de dibujo._

_"No, yo no sé dibujar, los únicos que saben dibujar son dos de mis hermanos" Leo dijo sonriéndole volteándola a ver, fue cuando Lara se le ocurrió una idea así que decidió decirle._

_"¡Yo te enseño si quieres, podemos vernos aquí en mi casa o ¿donde tu quieras?!" Lara dijo un poco emocionada a Leo, él solo se le quedo viendo pero dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Yo no creo poder aceptar eso, además yo tendría que darte dinero o algo a cambio, por si me quieres enseñar a dibujar" Leo dijo frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello nerviosamente._

_"Bueno yo no quiero dinero y algo a cambio, ¿seria como que?" Lara dijo preguntándole extrañada menté a Leo._

_"Seria que yo te enseñara algo, por ejemplo yo te podía enseñar ninjutsu, pero tendría que hablar con mi padre sobre ti, él y yo discutiríamos y no me dejaría venir a verte y que tampoco te enseñe ninjutsu. Me entiendes, por eso yo no creo que pueda aceptar tu idea, pero gracias de todos modos" Leo dijo sonriéndole tristemente, Lara solo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Pero yo no quiero que me enseñes nada, además yo se un poco de defensa pero hoy iba distraída y un poco molesta, y no me di cuenta cuando pase ese callejón y tú me ayudaste, por favor acepta mi idea como agradecimiento por ayudarme hoy" Lara dijo tranquila viendo a Leo, él pensó por un momento pero luego recordó que dijo que le gusta el anime._

_"Entiendes lo que dice tus series de anime, cuando las vez" Leo dijo viendo a Lara._

_"La verdad no, yo las veo en mi Laptop con subtítulos en ingles, pero le tengo que poner pausa para ver los subtítulos y lo que dicen, pero si me gustaría aprender japonés así las vería mejor" Lara dijo un poco tímida agarrándose el brazo nerviosamente._

_"Que te parece esto yo te enseño hablar japonés ya que mi padre nos enseño hablar un poco japonés, pero mi hermana me enseño un poco más así que yo ya sé un poco más de japonés, a cambio de que me enseñes a dibujar claro si estas de acuerdo" Leo dijo sonriéndole, Lara volteo a verlo sorprendido pero le devolvió la sonrisa._

_"Claro eso me parece una buena idea, te parece si nos vemos aquí en mi casa o ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?" Lara le pregunto, Leo se agarro el mentó y empezó a pensar en un lugar mejor, hasta que supo de un lugar mejor._

_"Sabes hay un edificio a abandonado a veinte cuadras de aquí, te parece bien si nos vemos ahí" Leo dijo viendo a Lara, ella empezó a decidir pero luego sonrió a Leo._

_"Si me parece perfecto yo te veré ahí, te doy mi numero de celular así me podrás mandar un mensaje, cuando llegues ahí esta bien" Lara dijo entregándole a Leo un papel con su numero de celular, él lo agarro en ese momento sonó el T-Phone de Leo, él lo saco de su cinturón y vio que era un mensaje, Leo dejo escapar un suspiro pero contesto el mensaje rápido._

_"Yo debo irme era uno de mis hermanos, están preocupados por mí ya que todavía no vuelvo a casa" Leo dijo guardando su T-Phone y el papel en su cinturón._

_"Esta bien, mándame un mensaje a mi celular mañana por si llego al edificio antes que tú, y que raro celular tienes por cierto, pero me gusta" Lara dijo sonriéndole a Leo, él se rió un poco pero luego se calmo._

_"Lo invento mi hermano tal vez más adelante te los presente, pero por este momento no hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas con mi padre, yo te mando el mensaje no te preocupes, bueno te veo mañana adiós" Leo dijo saliendo por la ventana del cuarto de Lara._

_"No te preocupes por eso, adiós" Lara dijo recargándose en la ventana viendo a Leo, después de que desapareció Leo ella se metió y fue a la cocina._

_"Es un buen chico, creo que ambos tenemos unos padres estúpidos, bueno hacerme unos Hot Cakes" Lara dijo sonriendo sacando la leche y dos huevos para hacerse unos Hot Cakes._

Fin del Flashback

Lara dijo terminando de contar su historia al Sr Arthur y a Raphael ambos solo veían a Lara, pero Raphael estaba sorprendido de que Leo nos les halla dicho nada de que salvo a una chica de Los Dragones Purpuras.

"Nos vimos todas las noches en ese edificio abandonado, yo le enseñe a dibujar y él me enseño hablar japonés, muchas veces hablamos sobre nuestros problemas de nuestros padres y como nos sentíamos" Lara dijo sonriendo triste, Raphael al oír esto decidió hablar con ella.

"Algunas vez te dijo mi hermano ¿de que discutió con mi padre?"

Lara volteo a ver a Raphael pero empezó a ver si recordaba algo que le haya dicho Leo.

"No, la verdad nunca hablamos de eso él solo me dijo que tu padre le había pegado sin querer, y que por eso dejo de hablar con él eso fue todo lo que me dijo, después decidimos hablar de otra cosa" Lara dijo viéndolo.

Raphael solo dejo escapar un suspiro al no tener más información sobre la discusión, Arthur solo veía como se había puesto Raphael pero se dio cuenta de la mirada de decepción que tenía, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa.

"Esperen aquí yo voy a ver quien es, Raphael te puedes volver a poner la capucha de tu sudadera" Arthur dijo levantándose del sillón yendo a ver quien había tocado la puerta.

Dejando solos a los chicos, Raphael se volvió a poner la capucha de la sudadera, Lara solo lo observaba pero no sabia si hablar con él o no pero decidió hablar con Raphael.

"Raphael puedo saber ¿que le paso a Leo?" Lara pregunto viendo a Raphael, él la voltio a ver con la mirada triste.

"Él murió en la guarida tenia dos heridas una fue un disparo y la otra fue que lo apuñalaron, era un trozo de navaja quedo incrustado en el plastrón casi cerca de su corazón" Raphael dijo tristemente a Lara, ella estaba sorprendida de esto.

"¿Fueron Los Dragones Purpuras?" Lara pregunto viéndolo todavía sorprendida.

"No fue un grupo que se hace llamar Killer Wolves, la verdad no sabemos como paso, solo se que él trato de proteger a mi hermano pequeño pero mi hermano sabe lo que paso, pero él no quiere hablar de lo que paso ese día" Raphael dijo triste y volteo a otro lado, ya que se le quería salir una lagrima en ese momento, Lara solo observaba pero estaba sorprendida con la noticia, ella se fue a sentar al sillón en ese momento Raphael se dio cuenta y se fue a sentar junto a ella.

"Por cierto me puedes llamar Raph, bueno tú y Leo eran amigos" Raph dijo sonriéndole a Lara, ella volteo a verlo.

"Si, Leo y yo nos llevamos bien de hecho yo se donde esta escondida su libreta de dibujo" Lara dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Raph.

"Podemos ir por ella, quiero ver los dibujos de Leo y que también la puedan ver mis dos hermanos y mi hermana" Raph dijo sonriéndole.

"Claro podemos ir por ella y espero conocer a tus dos hermanos también y tu hermana" Lara dijo sonriéndole tranquilamente.

"Claro yo te los presento, pero mi hermano pequeño no va confiar mucho en ti te va tener miedo, pero yo hablare con él no te preocupes solo no le preguntes ¿que le paso ese día que murió Leo?" Raph dijo sonriéndole un poco.

"Esta bien no le voy a preguntar nada Raph" Lara dijo viéndolo devolviéndole la sonrisa tranquilamente.

**MIENTRAS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE ARTHUR**

Arthur fue a ver quien había tocado se asomo por la pequeña ranura que tenia su puerta, para su sorpresa era Kirby que ya estaba ahí esperándolo, junto a él estaba Abril y Casey, él abrió la puerta para saludar a Kirby.

"Hola Kirby veo que empacaron rápido" Arthur dijo sonriéndole tranquilamente.

"Hola Arthur, si cuando llegamos a casa Abril y yo empacamos lo que íbamos a llevar, y decidimos venir primero a recoger la hielera portátil" Kirby dijo sonriendo.

"Claro pasen, ya le mande un mensaje a Jazira de que usted las iba a recoger" Arthur dijo invitándolos a pasar.

"Gracias no se preocupe yo paso por ellas" Kirby dijo pasando al igual que Abril y Casey que iban detrás de él.

"Sr Arthur, ¿Raph esta aquí con usted?" Casey pregunto volteando a ver al Sr Arthur, él ya había cerrado la puerta y volteo a ver a Casey.

"Si esta en la sala pueden pasar a verlo en lo que yo ayudo a Kirby a subir la hielera portátil, y me pueden llamar Arthur esta bien" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Casey, Abril.

"Gracias Arthur con permiso vamos a ver a Raph" Abril dijo sonriéndole volteándolo a ver, así ella y Casey se metieron a la casa del Sr Arthur a ver Raph, Kirby cuando vio que Abril y Casey se metieron volteo a ver a Arthur.

"¿Que paso en realidad Arthur?"

Arthur voltio a ver a Kirby pero dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Hay una chica que siempre viene a verme cuando tiene problemas con su padre, él toma mucho y hoy decidió invitar a unos amigos de trabajo a su casa a tomar, y ella no quiere estar ahí y no tiene ningún familiar aquí en New York, y no se lleva con nadie de la escuela así que decidí llevarla conmigo no la quiero dejar sola" Arthur dijo tranquilamente cargando la hielera portátil, para llevarla a la combi de Kirby.

"Comprendo que le dijo al Maestro Splinter" Kirby dijo tranquilamente caminando junto a Arthur, pero él salió primero y abrió la puerta corrediza de la combi.

"Claro hable con él pero no parecía muy contento con lo que le dije, pero le explique que su padre había invitado a tomar a unos amigos a su casa, y que no tenia un familiar aquí y no la iba dejar sola él comprendió y me dijo que estaba bien" Arthur dijo tranquilamente, él se había metido y dejo la hielera portátil a un lado, luego salió de la combi.

"Bueno y ya hablo con ella de que los chicos no son humanos, si no tortugas mutantes gigantes" Kirby dijo tranquilo, él cerro la puerta corrediza de la combi luego volteo a ver a Arthur.

"Si ya hable con ella, creía que estaba bromeando pero cuando vio a Raphael, se quedo sorprendida" Arthur dijo viendo a Kirby que estaba alzando la ceja con duda, Arthur se rió un poco de esto.

"Resulta que ya conoció a uno de los hermanos de Raphael"

"¡¿Que?!" Kirby dijo sorprendido a Arthur que se estaba riendo por la expresión de Kirby.

"Si ella conoció a Leonardo, él la salvo de Los Dragones Purpuras y se hicieron buenos amigos, eso nos conto ella" Arthur dijo sonriendo a Kirby.

"Vaya Leonardo se tenia muy escondido eso, ahora que lo recuerdo Abril me decía que cuando iba a ver a los chicos, Leo nunca estaba con ellos y que eso le preocupaba mucho a ellos" Kirby dijo tranquilo a Arthur.

"Usted conoció al chico, ¿como era en realidad?" Arthur pregunto viendo a Kirby, él dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Él antes era alegre y se llevaba bien con sus hermanos y con Miwa, y ayudaba mucho a mi hija con sus entrenamientos, pero de repente un día cambio Abril me dijo que Donatello le dijo que estaba preocupado por Leonardo, que se la pasaba todo el día entrenando o encerrado en su habitación meditando. Y que evadía mucho a Miwa cuando ella trataba de hablar con él, él decía que estaba ocupado" Kirby dijo a Arthur que lo estaba viendo tranquilo.

"¿Y nunca supieron porque cambio de repente?" Arthur pregunto

"La verdad no, yo fui un día hablar con el Maestro Splinter y le pregunte ¿que pasaba con Leonardo?, él me dijo que había discutido con Leonardo pero me dijo que no quería hablar de eso" Kirby dijo tranquilo a Arthur.

"Ya veo por qué no mejor pasamos a la casa y le doy el dinero para que compre las dos bolsas de hielo, yo todavía tengo que hablar con el padre de esta chica" Arthur dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Claro así podemos apurarnos y no te preocupes, yo paso por Jazira y Sara de una vez, vamos" Kirby dijo tranquilo, así los dos entraron a la casa para poder llevar lo necesario e ir a visitar la tumba de Leo.

CONTINUARA

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, por favor mande sus Reviwes para saber que les gusto Sayonara, aquí les dejo la traducción de la canción de Emily Browning.**

Dulces Sueños

Los dulces sueños están hechos de esto

¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?

Viaja por el mundo y los siete mares

Todo el mundo está buscando algo

Algunos de ellos quieren usarte

Algunos de ellos quieren ser usados por ti

Algunos de ellos desean abusar de ti

Algunos de ellos desean ser abusados

Los dulces sueños están hechos de este

¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?

Viaja por el mundo y los siete mares

Todo el mundo está buscando algo

Algunos de ellos quieren usarte

Algunos de ellos quieren ser usados por ti

Algunos de ellos desean abusar de ti

Algunos de ellos desean ser abusados

Los dulces sueños están hechos de este

¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?

Los dulces sueños están hechos de este

¿Quién soy yo para discrepar?

Viaja por el mundo y los siete mares

Todo el mundo está buscando algo

Algunos de ellos quieren usarte

Algunos de ellos quieren ser usados por ti

Algunos de ellos desean abusar de ti

Algunos de ellos desean ser abusados

Te voy a usar y abusar

Voy a saber lo que hay dentro

Te voy a usar y abusar

Voy a saber lo que hay dentro de ti.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Crystal Violeta**

Gracias veo que te gusto el Flashback tarde más ya que algunas partes las modifique, pero se me ocurrió que los tres hermanos se preocuparan por Leo de distintas maneras, saludos también te cuidas sayonara.

**I Love Kittens Too**

Gracias esta es la primera vez que me comentas en mi historia, y tienes que esperarte ya pronto contare como murió Leo, si todos están deprimidos pero pronto se les pasara y tal vez haga que Mikey hable no sé o tal vez no, todavía no me decido y la canción que canto Miwa a Leo se me ocurrió poner esa canción. Ya que yo la vi de una serie llamada Gundam Seed Destiny, y me gusto mucho así que decidí ponerla en mi historia, bueno debo irme y muchas gracias por comentar en mi historia, espero ver más comentarios tuyos saludos te cuidas bye. (-_-) XD XP


	17. Chapter 17

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí y perdón por la tardanza, ya que por fin recupere mis cosas de la MicroSD de 16GB y ya las guarde en una de mis memorias USB, lo malo es que tuve un problema con la MicroSD de 16GB al parecer no puedo meterle mis cosas, la tuve que formatear pero en mi taruguez sin querer borre este Capítulo. Y lo tuve que volver a hacer lo malo es que no puedo meter mis cosas a la MicroSD, me dice que esta protegida contra escritura y no la puedo desbloquear, pero ya encontré muchos consejos en Internet y ya intente desbloquearla, pero no se desbloquea y al parecer la memoria ya no sirve. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar en Internet unos consejos de como repararla, y cuando los encuentre y la repare voy a meter lo más rápido posible mis cosas, lo otro es que me inscribí a unos cursos que esta dando el gobierno de Banderilla, y son gratuitos me inscribí a dos cursos y por eso casi no eh escribido mucho. Agradecimientos al final de la historia, bueno continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE ARTHUR EN LA SALA**

"¿Puedo saber que dibujaba Leo?" Raph pregunto viendo a Lara, ella volteo a verlo su cabeza descansaba en sus rodillas.

"Bueno su primer dibujo fue un Dragón y sus otros dibujos no te voy a decir" Lara dijo viendo a Raph.

"Esta bien esperare ver esa libreta de dibujos" Raph dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración, Lara al ver como se puso Raph se rió un poco.

"No me lo tomes mal Raph, pero creo que lo tienes que ver con tus dos hermanos y tu hermana" Lara dijo sonriéndole a Raph.

"Raph, ¿eres tú?"

En ese momento Raph y Lara voltearon a ver quien era, Raph vio que eran Abril y Casey que solo se le quedaban viendo, Lara solo se les quedo viendo ya que no los conocía.

"Vaya disfrazarte con ropa de humano te queda bien, debería tomarte una foto de una vez para el recuerdo" Casey dijo divertido viendo a Raph, él se levanto rápido del sofá y se puso frente a Casey.

"¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo Casey o te voy a dar una paliza que no vas a olvidar!" Raph dijo con un gruñido viendo a Casey,

"Ya basta chicos" Abril dijo, ya que tubo que meterse en medio de los dos peleoneros.

"Esta bien, ya me calme pelirroja" Casey dijo viendo a Abril.

"Raph ¿quien es ella? y ¿porque hablaba de Leo?" Abril dijo viendo a Raph, él volteo a ver Lara que solo se les quedaba viendo extremadamente.

"Ella es Lara Watkins es la vecina del Sr Arthur y vive a unas cuadras de aquí, y conoció a Leo ya que él la salvo de Los Dragones Purpuras, y desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigos" Raph dijo viendo a Abril y Casey.

"¡¿Que?!" Abril y Casey dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, Lara dejo escapar un suspiro molesto pero voltio a ver a Raph, él solo le sonrió divertido viéndola.

"Lara, ellos dos son también nuestros amigos y conocían también a mi hermano, ella es Abril O'Neil y este cabeza hueca es Casey Jones" Raph dijo presentando a sus dos amigos a Lara.

"¡Oye a quien le dices cabeza hueca, cabeza de chorlito!" Casey dijo molesto viendo a Raph.

"¡A ti a quien más le digo!" Raph dijo con un gruñido a Casey, Abril solo dejo escapar un suspiro, Lara se acerco a donde estaba Abril.

"¿Así se llevan? o ¿es peor cuando están todos juntos?" Lara pregunto viéndola.

"No solo Raph y Casey se llevan así desde que murió Leo, Casey ah tratado de animar a Raph, pero con sus dos hermanos y su hermana es tranquilo" Abril dijo sonriendo viendo a Lara, ella volteo a ver a los dos chicos que todavía seguían discutiendo.

"Bueno en algo tiene razón Raph, él es un cabeza hueca" Lara dijo sonriendo volteando a ver a Abril, ella se rio un poco ante el comentario de Lara pero luego se calmo.

"¿Tú y Leo se llevaban bien? o ¿también tenían sus problemas?" Abril pregunto viéndola.

"Si nos llevábamos bien, no nosotros nunca tuvimos ningún problema y ninguna discusión" Lara dijo tranquila viendo a Abril, ella iba a preguntarle algo más cuando vio que Lara estaba viendo algo, Abril volteo a ver que estaba viendo se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a Arthur y su padre que había entrado.

"Ya veo que ya conocieron a Lara" Arthur dijo viendo a los chicos, esto trajo la atención de los dos peleoneros hacia él y terminando su discusión.

"Kirby quisiera presentarte a Lara Watkins, Lara quiero presentarte a Kirby O'Neil, el padre de Abril" Arthur dijo viendo a Kirby y luego volteo a ver a Lara.

"Es un gusto conocerte Lara" Kirby dijo acercándose a Lara y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo también" Lara dijo estrechando la mano de Kirby en ese momento.

"Bueno será mejor apurarnos, Lara tu vendrás conmigo y Raphael para que pueda hablar con tu padre, y de ahí nos iremos a la guarida para recoger a los demás e irnos directo a la granja de la familia O'Neil" Arthur dijo viendo a todos, luego volteo a ver a Lara que asintió con la cabeza, él volteo a ver a Raphael que solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, pero era como que le estaba diciendo que si.

"Bueno en eso tienes razón Arthur, yo recojo a Jazira y Sara y de ahí nos vamos al súper mercado a comprar las dos bolsas de hielo. Abril, Casey hora de irnos" Kirby dijo viendo a Arthur, y luego volteo a ver a Abril y Casey, ellos dos asintieron con la cabeza, así los tres se fueron a la puerta, Arthur los acompaño en ese momento a la puerta.

"Esta bien y aquí esta el dinero para que compre las dos bolsas de hielo" Arthur dijo a Kirby entregándole el dinero.

"Los veremos en la guarida y por favor no tarden o preocuparan al Maestro Splinter" Kirby dijo a Arthur y guardando el dinero, él subió a la combi al igual que Abril y Casey.

"No se preocupe no tardaremos, los veremos en la guarida, adiós" Arthur dijo a Kirby.

"Esta bien adiós" Kirby dijo tranquilo y alejándose de la casa de Arthur, él se metió a la casa y fue a la sala donde estaban Lara y Raphael esperándolo.

"Raphael, Lara porque no suben a la combi, voy a revisar que todo este bien cerrado y los alcanzo en la combi esta bien" Arthur dijo viendo a los dos chicos, ellos dos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la casa y fueron a la combi, Lara abrió la puerta de adelante y se subió y cerro la puerta, mientras que Raph abrió la puerta corrediza de atrás y se subió luego cerro la puerta corrediza. Paso un rato Lara solo veía como Raph se estaba desesperando, él veía cada rato la hora en su T-Phone, Lara se aguantaba la risa de solo verlo.

"Se nota que no tienes paciencia verdad" Lara dijo sonriéndole viéndolo, Raph volteo a verla y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"La verdad no, es que tiene mucho tiempo que no visitamos la tumba de Leo y por eso queremos ir, ya que siempre lo recordamos mucho en estos días, por eso yo y mis dos hermanos y mi hermana queremos llegar a Northampton, Massachusetts. Para poder hablar con él, bueno más yo que necesito de sus consejos, tal vez piensas que lo que digo es algo estúpido o ridículo" Raph dijo algo triste viendo su T-Phone de nuevo.

"No lo creo ridículo, yo entiendo eso cuando me siento triste visito la tumba de mi mama y a veces hablo con ella, le cuento como me siento y que la extraño mucho pero después de visitar su tumba me siento mucho mejor, cuando llego a casa me encierro en mi habitación y me acuesto en mi cama, algunas veces quisiera que ella estuviera conmigo. Por eso yo entiendo como te sientes" Lara dijo sonriendo tristemente viendo a Raph, él le devolvió la sonrisa a Lara iba hablar más con ella, pero en ese momento se oyó que Arthur cerraba la puerta de su casa, los dos voltearon a verlo ya que venia para la combi él se metió y se puso el cinturón.

"Disculpen si tarde, pero tenia que ver que todo estuviera bien cerrado, será mejor irnos ya" Arthur dijo enciendo la combi y manejo hacia la casa de Lara.

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK**

Kirby ya había estacionado la combi, él junto con Abril y Casey bajaron para ir al edificio de departamentos donde vivía Jazira, Kirby abrió la puerta y se metieron subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Una vez que estaban ahí Kirby toco la puerta del departamento de Jazira, la puerta del departamento se abrió mostrando a Jazira.

"Hola Kirby, Abril y Casey" Jazira dijo sonriéndoles.

"Hola" Abril y Casey dijeron al mismo tiempo viéndola.

"Hola Jazira, disculpa por la tardanza" Kirby dijo sonriéndole viéndola.

"No se preocupe, pasen los estábamos esperando" Jazira dijo sonriéndoles, haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran.

Así Kirby, Abril y Casey pasaron y esperaron en la sala, Jazira cerro la puerta y fue a la sala donde estaban ellos, ella voltio a ver a Kirby que vio las maletas que estaban ahí y voltio a ver a Jazira.

"Recibí el mensaje de mi Tío Arthur de que usted iba a pasar por nosotras" Jazira dijo viéndolo.

"Si, él nos va alcanzar en la guarida, fue a arreglar un asunto" Kirby dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Oh, ya veo bueno será mejor apurarnos" Jazira dijo sonriéndole.

"Esta bien Jazira, yo y Casey bajaremos las maletas de una vez, y de ahí nos vamos al súper mercado a comprar las dos bolsas de hielo, y nos vamos directo a la guarida" Kirby dijo.

"Esta bien, yo le voy a avisar a mi abuela" Jazira dijo tranquila viéndolo.

"Claro, Casey me puedes ayudar a bajar una de las maletas" Kirby dijo volteando a ver a Casey.

"Claro Sr O'Neil" Casey dijo viéndolo, él agarro una de las maletas y fue a la puerta esperándolo, Kirby agarro la otra maleta y voltio a ver a Jazira.

"Bueno Jazira los vamos a esperar en la combi"

"Esta bien Kirby los veremos abajo no tardaremos" Jazira dijo viendo a Kirby, él asintió con la cabeza y junto con Casey salieron del departamento, Abril iba a salir pero Jazira decidió hablar con ella.

"Abril vienes conmigo necesito que me ayudes a bajar algo que tengo en el closet"

Abril se había detenido y voltio a ver a Jazira que le estaba sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Claro" Abril dijo, ella cerro la puerta y siguió a Jazira que iba a avisarle a su abuela.

"Abuela, Kirby ya llego y ya bajo las maletas, y nos va esperar en la combi" Jazira dijo viendo a su abuela que estaba acostada en la cama.

"Oh, esta bien solo me pongo mis zapatos y un abrigo, y ya estaré lista para que podamos irnos" Sara dijo volteando a ver a Jazira, ella se sentó en la cama y agarro sus zapatos para ponérselos, cuando ya se los había puesto se levanto.

"Esta bien, Abril viene conmigo me va ayudar a bajar algo del closet, nos esperas en la sala no tardaremos" Jazira dijo viendo a su abuela, Abril se había asomado para que la viera.

"Hola Abril" Sara dijo saludándola.

"Hola Sara" Abril dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

"Esta bien, yo las espero en la sala pero no tarden para que podamos ir ayudar a los chicos a meter los alimentos en la hielera portátil, y no hacer esperar a Kirby y Casey" Sara dijo viéndolas.

"Claro abuela no tardaremos" Jazira dijo a su abuela, así ella y Abril fueron a su cuarto cuando estaban ahí, Jazira puso un banco para que se subiera a Abril en él.

"Abril ven mira súbete a este banco" Jazira dijo viendo a Abril, ella se subió al banco y voltio a ver a Jazira.

"Esta bien ya estoy aquí, ¿que voy a hacer?"

"Bueno, yo voy alzar esta colcha debajo de la colcha hay una caja, cuando cuente hasta tres voy alzar la colcha y tu tienes que agarrar la caja" Jazira dijo sonriendo a Abril.

"Esta bien, estoy lista vamos a hacerlo" Abril dijo sonriendo viéndola, ella puso sus manos posición lista para jalar la caja, Jazira puso sus manos debajo de la colcha.

"Uno, dos y tres, listo Abril agarra la caja" Jazira dijo alzando la colcha, Abril rápidamente agarro la caja.

"Ya la tengo" Abril dijo viendo a Jazira, ella bajo la colcha y voltio a ver a Abril que se estaba bajando del banco.

"¿Y que hay adentro?" Abril pregunto curiosa viendo la caja, Jazira solo sonrió estaba quitando el banco lo puso a un lado, luego fue a su closet y saco una chaqueta.

"Es algo que me dio mi tío Arthur, cuando era niña me dijo que se lo cuidara y en el mensaje que me mando me dijo que lo iba a necesitar" Jazira dijo a Abril, ella ya se había puesto la chaqueta y fue junto a Abril.

"Oh ya veo toma, será mejor irnos ya nos están esperando" Abril dijo entregándole la caja a Jazira.

"Si en eso tienes razón mejor vámonos" Jazira la agarro y le sonrió a Abril, así ella y Abril se fueron a la sala y vieron que Sara las estaba esperando.

"Pensé que se iban a tardar más, Jazira ¿que llevas en esa caja?" Sara dijo viendo a Jazira y Abril, luego volteo a ver a su nieta que traía una caja.

"No, perdón por la tardanza y es algo que me pidió mi tío Arthur, me dijo que la trajera pero no sé para que la quiere" Jazira dijo viéndola.

"Esta bien será mejor irnos ya, Kirby y Casey nos deben estar esperando y ya me fije que todas las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, incluido el gas también" Sara dijo tranquila viendo a Jazira y Abril, las dos asintieron con la cabeza, así las tres salieron del departamento.

"Abuela, yo cierro porque no tú y Abril bajan, yo las alcanzo cuando haya cerrado bien la puerta" Jazira dijo viendo a su abuela.

"Eso a mí me parece bien, te puedes sostener de mi Sara" Abril dijo viendo a Jazira y luego volteo a ver a Sara.

"Esta bien pero no tardes Jazira y gracias Abril" Sara dijo viendo a su nieta y luego volteo a ver a Abril, ella se sostuvo del brazo de Abril y bajaron las escaleras, cuando bajaron Abril abrió la puerta de la entrada del edificio y salieron.

"Haya estaciono la combi mi papa" Abril dijo señalando la combi, Sara volteo a ver a donde estaba estacionada la combi.

"Esta bien vamos para haya" Sara dijo sonriéndole a Abril, así las dos caminaron hacia donde estaba la combi.

**MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE JAZIRA**

Jazira solo vio cuando su abuela y Abril bajaron cuando ya no las vio, ella entro de nuevo y dio una segunda checada para ver que todo estuviera bien cerrado, al ver que todo estaba bien cerrado salió y jalo la puerta le hecho llave, después de haber cerrado bien Jazira bajo las escaleras rápido. Ella abrió la puerta de la entrada y busco la combi de Kirby, cuando vio que su abuela estaban a fuera platicando con Kirby, Abril y Casey solo los miraban ellos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la combi, ella camino rápido a donde estaban ellos.

"Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí, ya podemos irnos al súper mercado a comprar las dos bolsas de hielo" Jazira dijo viéndolos, Abril y Casey se subieron a la parte de atrás ahí.

"Jazira, tú y Sara pueden ir adelante conmigo" Kirby dijo viéndolas.

"Yo mejor voy atrás con los chicos Kirby, además yo la voy acompañar al súper mercado" Jazira dijo viendo a Kirby.

"Esta bien, será mejor irnos ya que los chicos y el Maestro Splinter nos deben estar esperando" Kirby dijo, así Jazira se subió en la parte de atrás junto a Abril y Casey, Kirby cerro la puerta corrediza de la combi, Sara se subió a la parte de adelante y cerro la puerta. Kirby se subió de una vez cerro la puerta y se puso el cinturón, él arranco la combi y se fueron para el súper mercado.

"¿Le paso algo malo a Arthur?" Sara pregunto viendo a Kirby, él dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, Jazira también lo estaba viendo, Abril y Casey solo escuchaban pero no decían nada.

"No le paso nada malo a Arthur, lo que paso es que fue una chica me dijo que se llama Lara Watkins que es su vecina y que vive a unas cuadras de donde vive él" Kirby dijo tranquilo a Sara.

"Oh, ya veo es bueno saber que no le paso nada malo y ¿que quería Lara?" Sara pregunto viendo a Kirby, ella espero a que Kirby le contestara su pregunta.

"Bueno, ella le quería pedir a Arthur que la dejara dormir con él, ella le pregunto ¿que si iba a salir de viaje?, él me dijo que se le quedo viendo mucho a Raphael" Kirby dijo tranquilo a Sara.

"Yo la conozco es una buena chica, fue una vez al trabajo se veía algo frustrada, le dijo a mi tío que su padre se gasto todo el dinero de la despensa en cervezas, ¡su padre es un idiota solo se la pasa bebiendo!" Jazira dijo, pero la ultima parte la dijo con enfado, Sara dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y voltio a ver a Jazira.

"Jazira por favor cálmate un poco y luego ¿que paso?" Sara pregunto volteando a ver a Kirby.

"Bueno, él le presento a Raphael y le dijo que no iba a salir de viaje de negocios, que iba a llevar a Raphael y a su familia a visitar la tumba de su hermano, ella le dio el pésame a Raphael en ese momento sonó el celular de Raphael. Ah Arthur se le ocurrió algo y hablo con el Maestro Splinter, le dijo que si podía llevarla con él" Kirby dijo, esto sorprendió mucho a Sara y Jazira.

"¿Como lo tomo el Sr Splinter?" Sara pregunto ya más tranquila.

"Él no estaba muy contento que digamos, pero Arthur le explico que su padre invito a tres amigos del trabajo a su casa y estaban bebiendo, Splinter le dijo que estaba bien pero tenia que hablar con ella, Arthur le dijo que hablaría con Lara y así termino la llamada. Él le dijo a Lara que lo esperara en la sala que no tardaba, ella entro a la casa y fue cuando le hablo a Abril para pudiera hablar conmigo, y ya sabrán lo que me pidió" Kirby dijo.

"Lara ya sabe, ¿que Raphael y su familia son mutantes?" Sara pregunto viéndolo tranquila.

"Bueno, resulta que Lara ya había conocido a uno de ellos" Kirby dijo sonriendo.

"!¿Que?¡" Jazira dijo sorprendida, Sara también estaba sorprendida de esta noticia, Kirby solo se rio por la repuesta de Jazira, Abril y Casey también se estaban riendo ante la reacción de Jazira y Sara.

"Si resulta que Lara conoció a Leonardo, ya que él la salvo de Los Dragones Purpuras y desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigos" Kirby dijo tranquilo.

"¡Lara fue atacada por Los Dragones Purpuras, ¿porque no nunca nos hablo sobre eso?!" Jazira pregunto todavía sorprendida y un poco molesta ante esta noticia.

"Bueno, tal vez no lo dijo para no preocuparlos y tal vez porque creía que nadie le iba creer, que vio a una tortuga gigante y quiso mantener el secreto" Kirby dijo, Jazira dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Tal vez tenga razón" Jazira dijo tranquila viendo a Kirby, Sara solo sonrió al ver como su nieta se tomaba esto con calma.

"Bueno, por lo menos conoció a Leonardo, eso es bueno" Sara dijo sonriendo tranquila.

"En eso tienes razón abuela" Jazira dijo sonriendo volteando a ver a su abuela, ella le devolvió la sonrisa a su nieta.

"¡Solo espero que el padre de Lara la deje venir con nosotros!" Sara dijo un poco preocupada, todos también pensaban lo mismo.

"Esperemos que Arthur pueda convérselo de que la deje venir" Kirby dijo tranquilo.

"Yo opino lo mismo y que pueda contarnos algo sobre Leonardo" Jazira dijo sonriendo viéndolo.

"Si, creo que tienen razón, mire ya casi llegamos al súper mercado" Sara dijo tranquila, todos vieron que si que ya estaban llegando al súper mercado, una vez que llegaron al súper mercado Kirby estaciono la combi.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos esperen aquí, no tardaremos" Kirby dijo, así él y Jazira bajaron de la combi y entraron al súper mercado.

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK**

Arthur ya había estacionado la combi enfrente a la casa de Lara, él junto con Lara y Raphael bajaron de la combi, él se aseguro que la combi estuviera bien cerrada y fue junto a los chicos. Lara saco las llaves de su casa que traía en la sudadera, Raphael solo veía la zona pero se le hacia muy conocida este lugar.

_"-¿Porque este lugar se me hace muy conocido?, tal vez pasamos una vez por aquí, la verdad no sé"-_Raph pensó pero dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Adelante pueden pasar" Lara dijo ya abriendo la puerta, ella se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.

Arthur y Raphael pasaron y esperaron a Lara que ya había cerrado la puerta, ella fue a la sala donde estaba su padre, ellos la siguieron, Raphael oyó voces y se puso un poco tenso. Arthur vio como se puso Raphael y puso su mano en el hombro de Raphael, él se calmo un poco cuando sintió la mano de Arthur.

"Papa, el Sr Arthur quiere hablar contigo" Lara dijo viendo a su padre, él voltio a verla y se levanto del sillón y fue a donde estaba su hija.

"Lara, ¡¿en donde rayos estabas?!" su padre dijo molesto, Lara se hizo un poco para atrás, en ese momento se puso Raphael adelante de ella para protegerla, Arthur también se puso adelante para proteger a los dos chicos.

"Nick vamos cálmate un poco, no arruines la fiesta quieres" uno de los amigos del trabajo dijo desde el sofá, Nick se calmo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"¿De que quieres hablar conmigo Arthur?" Nick pregunto viéndolo.

"Quería pedirte que dejaras que Lara viniera conmigo, voy a llevar a la familia de Raphael a visitar la tumba de su hermano" Arthur dijo tranquilo viendo a Nick, él tomo un trago de su cerveza.

"¿Donde lo enterraron? y ¿Quien es Raphael?" Nick pregunto viéndolo algo extrañado.

"Lo enterraron en Northampton, Massachusetts y este chico de aquí se llama Raphael" Arthur dijo tranquilo a Nick presentándole a Raphael.

"¿Porque mi hija debe acompañarte?" Nick pregunto serio viendo a Arthur, en ese momento Raphael se enfado y cerro sus manos en puños.

"¡Porque yo la invite, algún problema con eso!" Raphael dijo molesto viendo a Nick, esto sorprendió mucho a los amigos del trabajo de Nick y empezaron a reír.

"¡Wow!, ese chico tiene agallas al enfrentarte Nick"

"¡Oye mocoso, tenme un poco respecto!" Nick dijo molesto, ya que esto le molesto se iba a acercar a Raphael, pero Arthur se puso en medio ya que no quería que lastimaran al chico.

"Vamos Nick cálmate un poco, deja que Lara vaya, además es bueno que tenga amigos" uno de los amigos del trabajo dijo levantándose del sillón, y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nick, él dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Esta bien Arthur, Lara puede ir contigo pero más vale que cuides bien a mi hija" Nick dijo viendo a Arthur.

"¡Claro que la voy a cuidar!, Lara ve a empacar nosotros te esperamos aquí" Arthur dijo serio viendo a Nick, luego volteo a ver a Lara, ella asintió con la cabeza y fue a su cuarto a empacar, Nick se fue a sentar al sillón.

"Hola me llamo Malcolm Murray, no quiere una cerveza Sr Arthur" Malcolm dijo presentándose y viendo a Arthur.

"No gracias, así estoy bien" Arthur dijo serio viendo a Malcolm.

"Tu chico no quieres una cerveza" Malcolm dijo viendo a Raphael, él volteo a ver a otro lado.

"Sr Malcolm, Raphael es menor de edad y lo estoy cuidando, y si su padre se entera se va a enfadar, ¡así que le pido por favor nos deje en paz!" Arthur dijo molesto viendo a Malcolm.

"¡Wow!, tranquilo ya entendí, ya me voy" Malcolm dijo alzando las manos en son de paz, él se fue a sentar al sillón de nuevo.

Arthur solo dejo escapar un suspiro y voltea a ver a Raphael, él solo sigue viendo a otro lado ya que no quería ver a nadie.

"Malcolm, ¿tu que opinas de los mutantes que hay en New York?" uno dijo viendo a Malcolm, Arthur y Raphael escucharon la conversación del amigo de Nick.

"¡Rayos Harold, porque tienes que hablar de esos fenómenos!" Nick dijo molesto viendo a Harold, esto molesto un poco a Raphael, Arthur solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Nick.

"¡Oye apareció uno en la televisión, por eso pregunto ¿que les parece?!" Harold dijo molesto viendo a Nick, Malcolm tomo un trago de su cerveza.

"Yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos, además no se han visto más mutantes aquí en New York" Malcolm dijo tranquilo.

"¡Es mejor así, es más deberían eliminar a esos fenómenos así no tendríamos problemas con esas cosas!" Nick dijo molesto bebiendo otro trago de su cerveza, Malcolm solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Nick hacia los mutantes.

"Tú siempre te quejas de todo, primero era el encargado y ahora te quejas de los mutantes"

"¡Mejor cállate Richard!" Nick dijo molesto volteando a ver a Richard.

"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa quieren, por ejemplo cuando vas a invitar a esa chica que te gusta Harold" Malcolm dijo cambiando el tema y viendo a Harold.

"Yo no sé de que me hablas" Harold dijo nervioso y se puso rojo. Nick, Malcolm y Richard al ver como se puso Harold empezaron a reír.

"Oh vamos Harold, se nota que te gusta esa chica" Nick dijo sonriendo viéndolo.

"Anímate por lo menos invítale un café, oh que vas a ir a su casa a pedirle permiso a su padre de que la deje salir" Richard dijo también sonriéndole.

"Vamos Harold, si quieres los tres seremos tu serenata y le cantamos a la chica" Malcolm dijo sonriendo divertido viéndolo.

"¡Déjenme en paz!" Harold dijo molesto viéndolos.

"Idiotas" Raphael dijo susurrando.

"Ya estoy lista, Sr Arthur" Lara dijo traía una maleta, Raphael la fue ayudar con la maleta.

"Nick, ya nos vamos" Arthur dijo viendo a Nick, él se levanto del sillón.

"Esta bien y más vale que cuides bien a mi hija Arthur" Nick dijo viendo a Arthur.

"Claro que la voy a cuidar, yo por lo menos me preocupo por ella" Arthur dijo serio viendo a Nick, él se molesto al oír lo que le dijo Arthur.

"Vámonos chicos" Arthur dijo viendo a Raphael y Lara, ellos dos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron, Arthur iba a salir en ese instante Nick lo agarro del brazo.

"¡Yo si me preocupo por mi hija Arthur, será mejor que tú te alejes de mi hija después de esto, no quiero que te vaya a ver jamás!" Nick dijo molesto viéndolo, Arthur se soltó y solo lo estaba viendo.

"¡Sera mejor que no me amenaces Nick, si te preocupara ella no estuvieras gastando el dinero que ganas en puras cervezas!, ahora si me disculpas debo irme. Ya que se me hace tarde para llegar a ayudar a la familia de Raphael a subir unas cosas a la combi, adiós" Arthur dijo saliendo de la puerta y fue junto a los dos chicos que lo estaban esperando.

"¡Maldito!" Nick dijo en un susurro molesto, él solo lo veía molesto a Arthur de como iba a estar junto con su hija y Raphael se iban a la combi, Nick decidió meterse a la casa para estar con sus amigos.

CONTINUARA

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo si ven que me tardo es que eh estado muy ocupada en estos días y no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan, por favor téngame paciencia y mande sus Reviwes para saber si les gusto Sayonara.**

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

**I Love Kittens Too**

Si Leo se llevo bien con Lara tuvieron una linda amista y no te preocupes pronto verán los dibujos de Leo, ¡jajajajaja! Te dejare con la tentación y con mucho misterio XD.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí perdón por la tardanza, pero como dije en el Capítulo 17 me inscribí a dos cursos y ahí debo poner mucha atención a lo que me están enseñando, pero todavía sigo con la historia bueno continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LA COMBI**

Arthur estaba abriendo la puerta de adelante una vez que la abrió, él volteo a ver a Lara.

"Listo Lara ya te puedes subir, ahora voy contigo Raphael" Arthur dijo volteando a ver a Raphael, él solo asintió con la cabeza viéndolo, Arthur fue abrir la puerta corrediza de atrás para que Raphael se metiera de una vez, en cuanto abrió la puerta corrediza Raphael se metió. Arthur le pasó la maleta a Raphael, él la puso a un lado y lo volteo a ver.

"Sr Arthur, podemos pasar a recoger algo antes de irnos a la casa de Raphael" Lara dijo viendo al Sr Arthur, él volteo a ver a Lara al igual que Raphael que volteo a verla.

"Claro Lara y sabes que nada más me puedes llamar Arthur" Arthur dijo viéndola.

"Perdón ya es la costumbre, pero es algo importante" Lara dijo sonriéndole.

"Está bien, pero será mejor ir rápido, ya que se nos hace un poco tarde" Arthur dijo.

"No se preocupe Arthur, no tardaremos mucho" Lara dijo sonriéndole.

"Está bien Lara, vamos a recoger lo tuyo rápido" Arthur dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, Lara asintió con la cabeza y se subió a la parte de adelante, Raphael ya había cerrado la puerta corrediza de la combi, Arthur se subió a la combi y la encendió y empezó a manejar.

"Bueno Lara, ¿a dónde vamos?" Arthur pregunto

"Vamos a veinte cuadras de aquí, hay un edificio a abandonado no es muy grande solo es de tres pisos, hay algo ahí que guarde y lo tengo que recoger" Lara dijo viendo a Arthur, él solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Es donde te veías con Leo?" Raph pregunto viendo a Lara, ella volteo a verlo.

"Si" Lara dijo sonriéndole.

"Yo te acompaño" Raph dijo viéndola.

"Oye me puedo cuidar yo sola" Lara dijo.

_-Con estos niños nunca cambiaran, por lo menos se llevan bien, espero que Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Miwa también la acepten como su amiga-_ Arthur pensó al escuchar la discusión de Lara y Raphael, él solo sonrió ya que los chicos todavía seguían discutiendo.

"¡Si como no, ni creas que vas a ir sola, te voy acompañar y fin de la discusión!" Raph dijo serio viendo a Lara.

"¡Sabes que eres un chocoso y un poco molesto!" Lara dijo molesta volteando a ver al lado de su ventana.

Arthur solo se rio un poco pero vio que ya estaban cerca del edificio abandonado, así que decidió avisarle a Lara.

"Lara, ya estamos llegando al edificio abandonado"

Lara volteo a ver el edificio abandonado, ella volteo a ver a Arthur y sonrió.

"Si es aquí Arthur"

Raphael vio también el edificio abandonado, él se le hacía muy conocido este lugar, Arthur se estaciono a un lado y apago el motor.

"Lara, porque no dejas que Raphael te acompañe, así sentiría que no estas yendo tú sola o te pasara algo, eso no me lo perdonaría" Arthur dijo viendo a Lara, ella dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"Está bien, Raphael me puede acompañar" Lara dijo viéndolo, ella abrió la puerta y bajo luego cerró la puerta, Raphael también abrió la puerta corrediza y bajo luego la cerro, él se puso junto a Lara ambos voltearon a ver a Arthur.

"Está bien, los esperare aquí no tarden" Arthur dijo sonriéndoles viéndolos a los dos.

Lara y Raphael asintieron con la cabeza y fueron al edificio abandonado una vez que estaban ahí, Raphael pudo ver que el edificio era un poco pequeño y que tenía unas barricadas de maderas.

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" Raph pregunto viendo a Lara, ella volteo a verlo.

"Ven, conozco un pequeño pasaje donde podemos entrar los dos" Lara dijo viendo a Raph, ella camino y dio la vuelta a una esquina, Raph la estaba siguiendo cuando llegaron vio que Lara movía una de las tablas la cual estaba floja.

"Es aquí, ven será mejor apurarnos o Arthur se preocupara por nosotros" Lara dijo viendo a Raph, ella hizo a un lado la tabla y se metió, Raph también hizo la tabla a un lado y se metió.

"¿Que era este lugar?" Raph pregunto viendo el edificio, Lara se detuvo en la puerta principal y lo voltio a ver.

"Bueno parece un edificio pero en realidad es una casa, este lugar pertenecía a una Señora que era rica no tenía hijos era soltera, pero un día un ladrón entro a la casa y le robo unas joyas que valían mucho dinero, ella vio al ladrón e iba a llamar a la policía pero él se dio cuenta saco su pistola y le disparo. Ella murió rápido y el ladrón se fue con las joyas dejándola ahí, este lugar lo pusieron a la venta mucha gente venía a verlo pero al oír el rumor de la Señora, nadie lo quería comprar así que los agentes de venta ya no lo vendía y lo abandonaron" Lara dijo abriendo la puerta principal del edificio, Raph solo se le quedo viendo pero la fue alcanzar, cuando entro cerró la puerta y vio que Lara tenía razón era una casa pero estaba grande.

"Vas a venir o te vas a quedar ahí" Lara dijo viéndolo, Raph vio que Lara estaba subiendo las escaleras, él la siguió.

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Raph pregunto viéndola.

"Lo sé porque yo cuando era pequeña escuche esos rumores, le conté a Leo sobre esto yo le enseñe la casa y encontramos unas pocas cosas aquí, y nos dimos cuenta de que todo esto lo dejaron aquí ya que no lo pudieron vender" Lara dijo subiendo las escaleras al igual que Raph.

"Y supongo que también encontraron muebles aquí" Raph dijo tranquilo, Lara se río un poco al escuchar esto.

"Si de eh hecho encontramos dos sofás grandes y se nos ocurrió buscar una habitación, cuando la encontramos juntamos todas las cosas y las metimos ahí, nos veíamos todas las noches en la azotea y bajamos al tercer piso. Por suerte nadie podía vernos desde ahí y encendíamos las luces para poder dibujar" Lara dijo.

"¡Vaya mi hermano si tenía sus secretos ocultos!, por esa razón salía todas las noches y no nos decía nada, al parecer no le interesaba estar con nosotros" Raph dijo un poco molesto y decepcionado, Lara se detuvo al escuchar lo que dijo él esto le molesto un poco y volteo a verlo.

"Sabes tu hermano no les quería decir nada para no preocuparlos, él se dio cuenta de que ustedes estaban muy preocupados por él, cada noche que nos veíamos Leo me decía que era el peor hermano del mundo, él siempre se culpaba por lo que le pasaba ustedes y más cuando se preocupaban por él. Me dijo que mejor no hubiera existido y que a veces..."

Lara se detuvo por un momento no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, Raph se sorprendió oír todo esto pero él quería saber lo demás.

"¿que a veces qué?" Raph pregunto viendo a Lara, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Él me dijo que pensaba quitarse la vida, que ya no aguantaba más pero siempre pensaba en lo que le iba a pasar a ustedes si él no estaba, Leo siempre pensaba en ustedes y más en la persona que le gustaba, por eso nunca lo hacía porque pensaba mucho en su familia" Lara dijo viendo a Raph.

"¡Leo quería suicidarse, ¿porque?!" Raph pregunto sorprendido ante esta noticia.

"La verdad no sé, yo veía a tu hermano muy deprimido y a veces solo se acostaba en el sofá, y no quería levantarse para nada y siempre ignoraba las llamadas y los mensajes de su celular" Lara dijo viendo a Raph todavía estaba sorprendido ante esta noticia, él solo dejo escapar un suspiro triste.

"Sera mejor apurarnos, ya que Arthur debe estar preocupados por nosotros" Raph dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

Lara se dio cuenta de esto pero decidió seguirle la corriente, ella asintió con la cabeza así los dos volvieron a subir hasta llegar al tercer piso y caminaron en el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación que estaba cerrada. Lara empezó a buscar en una cajonera la llave hasta que la encontró, ella abrió la puerta y se metió.

_-¿Porque te querías quitar la vida Leo?, no lo comprendo-_ Raph pensó pero en ese momento se le vino a la mente algo que recordó que le dijo Leo.

_***¡Estoy harto de todo esto, ya no aguanto más Raph!* **_(N/A: Este pensamiento lo voy a poner así, para que no se confundan un poco)

_-__Espera un momento lo que me dijiste era eso, esto se lo tengo que decir a Donnie pero será mejor estar a solas con él-_Raph pensó luego dejo escapar un suspiro, él se metió en la habitación y se sorprendió de ver el lugar, la habitación estaba grande había dos sofás grandes, en el centro había una pequeña mesa al lado de los sofás había un librero. Él volteo a ver a Lara que estaba de rodillas sacando unas tablas del piso, Raph se acercó a donde estaba ella y vio que estaba sacando una libreta.

"Esa es la libreta de dibujos de Leo" Raph dijo viendo la libreta.

"Si, esta es su libreta, él la dejaba aquí siempre, pero la escondía ya que hay gente que se mete aquí en la noche a dormir aquí" Lara dijo volteando a ver a Raph, él volteo a ver a Lara que le estaba sonriendo.

"Yo pongo las tablas en su lugar, si tienes que llevar algo más búscalo, mientras yo hago esto" Raph dijo sonriéndole.

"Está bien, voy a buscar algo que debo darle a alguien está en el librero, no tardes" Lara dijo y se fue al librero a buscar algo más.

En ese momento Raph ya estaba de rodillas poniendo las tablas en su lugar, una vez que termino él se levantó y fue junto a Lara.

"Está bien será mejor ya irnos, ya se nos hace un poco tarde y mis hermanos deben estar preocupados por mí" Raph dijo viéndola, Lara volteo a verlo.

"Está bien, ya termine de arreglar aquí, vámonos" Lara dijo viéndolo.

Así Raph junto con Lara salieron de la habitación, él espero a que Lara cerrara la puerta, ella estaba cerrando la puerta con la llave cuando termino la iba a guarda en la cajonera otra vez.

"¿Porque no te la llevas?, sería más seguro si la traes contigo" Raph dijo viendo a Lara, ella volteo a verlo.

"No me la quiero llevar, la verdad no la quiero perder es el único recuerdo de aquí que me queda de Leo" Lara dijo un poco triste, Raph se dio cuenta de eso pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo entiendo, pero estaría más seguro si te la llevas contigo que dejarla aquí, es más si quieres podemos hablar con mi hermano Donnie para que podamos reforzar este lugar. Y le pondríamos cámaras de seguridad para proteger mejor la habitación" Raph dijo sonriéndole a Lara, ella lo pensó un poco pero le devolvió la sonrisa a Raph.

"Tal vez tengas razón, me la voy a llevar y la voy a guardar en mi maleta, cuando podamos hablamos con tu hermano Donnie. Sera mejor irnos ya, Arthur debe estar esperándonos" Lara dijo sonriéndole a Raph, él asintió con la cabeza.

Así los dos bajaron las escaleras, cuando estaban abajo Lara salió primero luego salió Raph, él cerró la puerta y fue a estar junto con Lara, así los dos se fueron por las barricadas de maderas. Lara hizo a un lado la tabla y salió, Raph también hizo la tabla a un lado y salió.

"Bueno por lo menos conociste mi lugar secreto, bueno mío y de tu hermano, sabes tú y tus dos hermanos y claro tu hermana pueden venir aquí a verme y relajarse un poco, si les parece bien" Lara dijo viendo a Raph.

"Me parece bien, será mejor hablar con ellos y tal vez Donnie pueda ayudar a poner cámaras, para que este seguro el lugar" Raph dijo viéndola.

Lara y Raph llegaron a la combi y vieron Arthur que les estaba sonriendo a los dos, Lara abrió la puerta de adelante y se subió y de inmediato la cerró, Raph abrió la puerta corrediza de atrás y se subió y de inmediato la cerró.

"¿Encontraron lo importante que tenían que recoger?" Arthur pregunto viéndolos a los dos, ellos dos voltearon a verlo y solo le sonrieron.

"Claro que lo encontramos, pero es algo que Raph junto con sus dos hermanos y su hermana, tienen que ver juntos" Lara dijo sonriéndole a Arthur.

"Está bien, pero ya será mejor irnos, Raphael avísale a tu familia que ya vamos para haya" Arthur dijo.

"Está bien le voy a mandar un SMS a Donnie" Raph dijo y saco su T-Phone y empezó a escribir un SMS a Donnie.

"¿Ya se lo enviaste?" Arthur pregunto viéndolo.

"Si, ya se lo envié" Raph dijo viéndolo, Arthur solo le sonrió.

"Bueno, vámonos" Arthur dijo encendió la combi y dejo donde se estaciono y salieron a carretera.

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK EN LA ENTRADA DE LA SHELLRAISER**

La combi de Kirby ya estaba en la entrada de la Shellraiser, esperando a que Donatello les abriera.

"Creen deberíamos decirle sobre Lara" Jazira dijo viendo a Kirby y a su abuela.

"Yo no lo creo, es mejor que ella se presente mejor con ellos" Sara dijo tranquila.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sara, será mejor no decir nada" Kirby dijo viéndolas, luego volteo a ver Abril y Casey que asintieron con la cabeza.

En ese momento la entrada de la Shellraiser se abrió, Kirby se metió y la entrada se cerró rápido, Jazira volteo a ver a Donnie que estaba vestido con ropa de humano.

"Donnie te ves bien" Jazira dijo viéndolo.

"Gracias" Donnie dijo un poco apenado a Jazira, él subió a la combi y así se fueron directo a la guarida.

"Listo llegamos, será mejor bajar la hielera portátil y las dos bolsas de hielo" Kirby dijo viendo a todos, así todos bajaron de la combi.

"Hola Miguel Ángel, te ves bien" Jazira dijo sonriéndole viendo a Miguel Ángel, que estaba en la entrada de la guarida, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Creo que yo me voy a sentar contigo Miguel Ángel, te parece bien" Sara dijo viéndolo, Miguel Ángel asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Sara para ir a la sala.

"Bueno Abril, tú y yo ayudaremos a Miwa a sacar los alimentos del refrigerador" Jazira dijo sonriéndole viéndola.

"Claro vamos" Abril dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Jazira, así las dos se metieron ayudar a Miwa.

"Yo ya saque la hielera portátil, la voy a llevar a la cocina" Donnie dijo entrando llevando la hielera portátil hacia la cocina.

"Yo llevo las dos bolsas de hielo" Casey dijo llevando las dos bolsas de hielo, Kirby los acompaño.

"Donatello, ¿dónde está el Maestro Splinter?" Kirby pregunto viendo a Donatello.

"Esta en el dojo, meditando un poco antes de irnos" Donnie dijo viendo a Kirby.

"Voy a verlo, avísenme cuando ya hayan terminado de poner los alimentos en la hielera portátil" Kirby dijo viendo a Donatello y Casey.

"Claro Sr O'Neil, nosotros le avisamos cuando ya hayamos terminado" Casey dijo viendo a Kirby, él se fue al dojo y toco la puerta.

"Adelante" el Maestro Splinter dijo, Kirby entro y cerró la puerta él volteo a ver al Maestro Splinter.

"Maestro Splinter no se ve mal" Kirby dijo viéndolo, el Maestro Splinter solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Tiene mucho tiempo que no uso ropa y no me he acostumbro todavía, Sr O'Neil" el Maestro Splinter dijo viendo a Sr O'Neil, Kirby solo se rio un poco pero luego se calmó.

"No sé preocupe se acostumbrara pronto Maestro Splinter" Kirby dijo viéndolo.

"Tal vez tenga razón, Sr O'Neil" el Maestro Splinter dijo viendo a Kirby, ellos dos siguieron hablando un poco.

**MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA**

Donnie y Casey ya habían vaciado las dos bolsas de hielo en la hielera portátil, mientras que Miwa, Abril y Jazira ya habían sacado los alimentos del refrigerador.

"Bueno, será mejor meter ya los alimentos a la hielera portátil" Jazira dijo viendo a todos, los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

"Mejor lo hacemos nosotras chicos, ustedes ya llevaron las dos bolsas de hielo y la hielera portátil" Miwa dijo viendo a Donnie y Casey.

"Si y también vaciaron las dos bolsas de hielo, ustedes descanse un poco" Abril dijo también viendo a Donnie y Casey.

"Está bien, pero si necesitan ayuda avísenos voy a estar en mi laboratorio un rato" Donnie dijo viéndolas, Miwa y Abril asintieron con la cabeza.

"Está bien, estaré en la sala viendo la televisión pero ya saben si necesitan una mano avísenme también" Casey dijo también viéndolas.

"Está bien chicos, vaya a descansar un rato, nosotras le avisamos si necesitamos ayuda" Jazira dijo viendo a Donnie y Casey, ellos dos salieron de la cocina dejando solas a las chicas.

"Bueno Abril, Miwa; será mejor acomodar los alimentos de una vez en la hielera portátil" Jazira dijo viéndolas, Abril y Miwa asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a como dar la comida de una vez en la hielera portátil.

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK**

Arthur, Lara y Raphael todavía no llegaban a la entrada de la Shellraiser.

"Bueno Raphael, quiero preguntarte algo" Arthur dijo, Raphael voltio a verlo.

"Claro que quiere preguntarme" Raph dijo viéndolo, Lara también volteo a verlo.

"¿Que paso ese día que murió tu hermano? y ¿porque Miguel Ángel dejo de hablar?" Arthur pregunto a Raphael.

"No quiero hablar de eso" Raph dijo triste y volteo a ver a otro lado, Arthur solo lo veía por el espejo retrovisor.

"Yo quiero saber, ¿qué paso ese día?, por favor" Lara dijo viéndolo, Raph volteo a ver a Lara.

"Fue una noche que estábamos patrullando, mis hermanos y yo estábamos descansando en el tejado de un edificio" Raph dijo y empezó a recordar ese día.

Flashback

_Los chicos estaban descansando en el techo de un edificio, excepto Leo que estaba vigilando __arriba de un tinaco __ya que él no quería bajar la guardia de ninguna manera, Raph y Donnie solo lo veían ya que estaban preocupados por su hermano, Mikey estaba colgado de cabeza en la base del gran tinaco él dejo escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento._

_"Chicos estoy aburrido" Mikey dijo viendo a sus dos hermanos._

_"¡Si hoy no hay traseros que patear, ni Los Dragones Purpuras y tampoco el Clan del Pie!" Raph dijo serio._

_"Parece que hoy nos va a tocar una noche tranquila" Donnie dijo viendo a sus dos hermanos._

_"¡Ya se podemos hacer algo divertido!" Mikey dijo sonriendo viendo a sus dos hermanos._

_"¿Que propones que hagamos divertido?, Mikey" Donnie pregunto viéndolo, Mikey dio un salto para aterrizar en el techo._

_"¡Podemos jugar una carrera, que les parece!" Mikey dijo entusiasmado viendo a sus dos hermanos, Raph y Donnie solo sonrieron, ya que tenía tiempo que no jugaban._

_"Yo estoy de acuerdo" Raph dijo viendo a Mikey._

_"Yo también" Donnie dijo __viéndolo, Mikey en ese momento dio pequeños saltos de felicidad pero se detuvo y voltio a ver a Leo, Raph y Donnie comprendieron de inmediato lo que Mikey iba hacer._

_"¡Mikey no te atrevas hacerlo!" Raph dijo serio viéndolo._

_"Mikey no vayas a" Donnie dijo viéndolo, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_"¡LEO QUIERES JUGAR TAMBIÉN!" Mikey grito a Leo._

_"Gritar" Donnie dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro, Raph solo se dio una palmada en la cara y empezó a gruñir un poco, Leo bajo rápidamente del tinaco._

_"Mikey no grites, ya te escuche y no creo que sea una buena idea jugar en este momento" Leo dijo viéndolo._

_"Vamos Leo, además no hay peligro podemos jugar un rato, ¡siiiii!" Mikey dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorro, Leo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Mikey no tengo muchas ganas de jugar hoy, no estoy de humor para jugar" Leo dijo __viéndolo._

_"Por favor Leo, casi no convives con nosotros y no hacemos nada divertido" Mikey dijo triste viendo a Leo._

_"Esta vez apoyo a Mikey, Leo. Siempre estas encerrado en tu cuarto o entrenando en el dojo, ya casi no convivimos juntos" Donnie dijo viendo a Leo, él bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado._

_"¡Sin mencionar que sales algunas noches y no nos dices a dónde vas, Leo!" Raph dijo __viéndolo serio._

_"Chicos, yo realmente lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de jugar hoy, además tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar hoy" Leo dijo viéndolos._

_Raph, Donnie y Mikey se miraron entre si luego voltearon a ver a Leo, se dieron cuenta que estaba nervioso y preocupado por uno de ellos, Mikey se acercó y abrazo a Leo para poder calmarlo, él le devolvió el abrazo a Mikey. Donnie le preocupo esto ya que Leo en estos días estaba actuando más raro, Raph solo lo veía pero decidió acercarse a él puso su mano en el hombro de Leo._

_"Vamos Leo, juguemos por esta vez y relajémonos por hoy nada malo nos va a pasar, es más que te parece si jugamos en equipo de dos, está bien" Raph dijo viendo a Leo._

_Leo solo se le quedo viendo a Raph, pero también voltio a ver a Donnie que estaba preocupado por él también, Leo se dio cuenta que sus tres hermanos estaban preocupados por él, pero este presentimiento que tenía no se lo podía quitar. Leo presentía que algo malo iba a pasar a uno de sus hermanos y él no sabía a cuál, pero al ver que sus tres hermanos estaban preocupados por él no sabía que decirles, Leo decidió quitarse este presentimiento y decidió que un simple juego no estaría nada mal._

_"Está bien podemos jugar un poco" Leo dijo sonriendo a sus tres hermanos, Raph y Donnie sonrieron al ver que Leo se animó un poco más, Mikey le dio mucho gusto de oír lo que había dicho su hermano._

_"¡Leo es de mi equipo, verdad hermano!" Mikey dijo entusiasmado viendo a Leo._

_"Está bien Mikey, tu y yo seremos un equipo" Leo dijo acariciando la cabeza de Mikey con cariño._

_"Bueno, Donnie y yo seremos el equipo dos" Raph dijo viendo a Leo._

_"A mí me parece bien, pero tengo una pregunta" Donnie dijo viendo a sus tres hermanos, que lo voltearon a ver._

_"Cual es Donnie" Raph dijo viéndolo._

_"¿En qué lugar va hacer la meta?, por si algunos de nosotros gana" Donnie dijo viéndolos_

_"Buen punto" Leo dijo tranquilo, así los cuatro empezaron a pensar en un lugar donde podía ser la meta._

_"¡Ya que les parece si es en el restaurante de Murakami-San!" Mikey dijo entusiasmado viendo a sus tres hermanos._

_"Yo no lo creo Mikey, estamos muy cerca de su restaurante" Donnie dijo viéndolo, Mikey dejó escapar un suspiro._

_"Tiene que ser por lo menos un lugar un poco lejos de aquí, no cerca Mikey" Raph dijo viendo a Mikey._

_"Yo conozco un lugar donde puede ser la meta, además estamos un poco lejos" Leo dijo viéndolos, los tres voltearon a ver a Leo._

_"¿En dónde es?" Raph pregunto viendo a Leo._

_"Hay un edificio abandonado a treinta cuadras de aquí, que les parece si la meta es ahí" Leo dijo viéndolos, los tres se quedaron viendo a Leo muy sorprendidos y algo extremadamente._

_"Eh Leo, ¿cómo sabes de ese edificio abandonado?" Donnie pregunto viendo a Leo._

_"Bueno, yo...eh..." Leo dijo un poco nervioso agarrándose el cuello._

_"Tranquilo hermano, no te vamos jugar" Mikey dijo __sonriéndole, Leo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Yo voy ahí todas las noches a relajarme un poco, cuando estoy estresado y algo frustrado, ese es el lugar a donde voy, perdón si nunca les dije nada" Leo dijo viéndolos, Donnie y Raph comprendieron entonces a donde iba Leo todas las noches, Mikey solo lo veía pero decidió darle otro abrazo a Leo, él le devolvió el abrazo a Mikey._

_"Bueno será ahí, el primero en llegar será el ganador" Donnie dijo viéndolos._

_"Y ¿que ganamos?, si llegamos primero o si perdemos" Mikey dijo viendo a Donnie._

_"Yo sé que poner, el perdedor hará las tareas de un mes del ganador, ¿qué les parece?" Raph dijo viéndolos, a Donnie y Mikey les pareció una buena idea, los dos asintieron con la cabeza, Leo solo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Está bien, si todos ya estamos de acuerdo podemos empezar de una vez" Raph dijo viendo a sus tres hermanos._

_"Espera un momento Raph" Leo dijo __viéndolo, Raph se detuvo y voltio a ver a Leo._

_"¿Que pasa Leo?" Raph pregunto __viéndolo._

_"Que te parece si lo hacemos en direcciones diferentes, nosotros iremos a la izquierda y ustedes van a la derecha, les parece justo" Leo dijo viendo a Raph._

_"Me parece bien, ya podemos empezar" Raph dijo sonriéndole._

_"Si, ya podemos empezar, Donnie tú vas a contar" Leo dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Raph y luego volteo a ver a Donnie._

_"Está bien" Donnie dijo, así cada uno de ellos se puso en posición para empezar la carrera, Donnie empezó el conteo._

_"En sus marcas, listo, ¡fuera!"_

_Así cada quien salió corriendo para los diferentes lados, Raph y Donnie estaban corriendo hacia la derecha, mientras que Leo y Mikey estaban corriendo hacia la izquierda._

_"Bueno, al menos ya sabemos a dónde va Leo cada noche" Raph dijo viéndolo, pero se dio cuenta de la cara preocupada que tenía Donnie._

_"Donnie, ¿te encuentras bien?" Raph pregunto viéndolo, Donnie dejó escapar un suspiro._

_"Si me encuentro bien, estaba pensando en lo que dijo Leo en estos días ha estado muy raro y eso me preocupa mucho" Donnie dijo viéndolo saltando al siguiente techo._

_"Si en eso tienes razón, yo lo vi esta mañana en el dojo meditando, no se podía concentrar parecía que algo lo estaba molestando" Raph dijo también saltando al siguiente techo._

_"Crees que tenga que ver con ese presentimiento que tiene Leo, de que algo malo va a pasar hoy" Donnie dijo viéndolo._

_"No lo sé, pero me preocupa mucho Leo" Raph dijo y salto al siguiente techo al igual que Donnie._

_"Recuerdas que cuando éramos niños, Leo siempre tenía esos presentimientos y siempre iba con el Maestro Splinter a platicarle de esos presentimientos" Donnie dijo._

_"Si lo recuerdo, a hora que dices eso Leo casi no habla con el Sensei" Raph dijo. _

_"Si yo también eh notado eso, Leo casi no habla con el Sensei y en el entrenamiento lo ve serio" Donnie dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Y lo más extraño es que casi no habla con Miwa y siempre la está evitando, no se te hace eso muy extraño Donnie" Raph dijo._

_"Si se me hace muy extraño eso, pero no quiero a obligar a Leo a la fuerza a que nos diga ¿qué le paso?, para que siempre nos diga que está bien, sin mencionar la extraña herida que esta su cabeza no se ve mucho. Pero también quiero saber ¿cómo se la hizo?, siento que esa herida es la causa de sus dolores de cabeza" Donnie dijo saltando al siguiente techo._

_"Bueno tu eres el genio, será mejor apurarnos a llegar a la meta si no ellos nos van a ganar y no quiero hacer las tareas de un mes de ellos" Raph dijo aumentando su velocidad de su corrida._

_"Si tienes razón, yo no quiero tampoco hacer las tareas de Mikey" Donnie dijo sonriendo y también aumento la velocidad de su corrida._

Fin del Flashback

"Entonces, ¿tú y tus dos hermanos decidieron jugar?, para poder relajar un poco a tu hermano" Arthur dijo.

"Si, aunque mejor hubiera sido que le creyéramos ese día y nada de esto nos hubiera pasado" Raph dijo triste y un poco culpable.

CONTINUARA.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo y no se preocupen pronto subiré los demás Capítulos que me faltan, por favor téngame paciencia y mande sus Reviwes para saber si les gusto Sayonara.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí y perdón por la tardanza, agradecimientos al final de la historia, también les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo y que se la pasen bien, bueno continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE NEW YORK EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Arthur solo lo vio por el espejo retrovisor a Raphael, pero pudo notar una seña de culpabilidad que tenia su expresión, Lara solo veía la expresión triste de Raph.

"¿Después que paso?" Arthur pregunto.

"Donnie y yo ya habíamos llegado al edificio, y los estábamos esperando" Raph dijo triste sin mirar a nadie y recordando todavía ese día.

**Flashback**

_Raph y Donnie estaban en el edificio esperando a sus dos hermanos a que llegaran, Raph veía las calles pero estaba contento de a ver ganado._

_"Al parecer Leo, va hacer mis tareas por un mes" Raph dijo sonriendo._

_"Si, Mikey también va hacer mis tareas por un mes, pero no se va acercar a mi laboratorio" Donnie dijo sonriendo viéndolo._

_"¡Jajajajaja! Si en eso tienes razón" Raph dijo volteando a ver a Donnie que empezó a reír también._

_Así los dos esperaron un rato, pero después de esperar un rato, Donnie ya estaba preocupado ya que veía la hora en su T-Phone, mientras que Raph estaba sentado en la azotea viendo las calles._

_"¡No crees que ya se tardaron un poco!" Donnie dijo preocupado viendo a Raph, él volteo a ver a Donnie._

_"No lo creo, tal vez Mikey este jugando un poco con Leo, ya sabes como es" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo._

_"Tal vez tengas razón" Donnie dijo pero no estaba muy convencido con esto, en ese momento sonó su T-Phone, Donnie lo contesto rápido._

_"Mikey, tú y Leo ya me..." Donnie dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase, Raph se dio cuenta de esto y se levanto de donde estaba, y se puso al lado de Donnie._

_"Mikey cálmate un poco y dime ¿en donde están?" Donnie dijo calmado._

_"¡Donnie, ¿que pasa?!" Raph pregunto preocupado viéndolo, Donnie solo le hizo una señal con la mano a Raph de que esperara._

_"Esta bien Mikey, no te preocupes enciende el rastreador del T-Phone y así podre saber donde están los dos, debes estar calmado y has presión en la herida, no tardaremos vamos para haya de inmediato" Donnie dijo tranquilo así el colgó su T-Phone y vio el rastreador._

_"¡Donnie, ¿Mikey y Leo están bien?!" Raph pregunto preocupado viéndolo, Donnie volteo a ver a Raph._

_"Raph hay que irnos ya, Mikey me dijo que a Leo le dispararon eso es todo lo que me dijo, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible con ellos, esta bien" Donnie dijo viéndolo._

_"¡Claro vámonos, ¿sabes donde están?!" Raph dijo sorprendido y preocupado de oír esto._

_"Si, Mikey ya encendió el rastreador, vamos" Donnie dijo._

_Así ambos empezaron a correr y alejándose del lugar donde estaban para poder ayudar a sus dos hermanos, Donnie se guiaba por su T-Phone para ir al lugar donde estaban sus dos hermanos, Raph lo seguía de cerca ya que estaba preocupado por sus dos hermanos y más Leo._

_"Raph, es aquí" Donnie dijo viéndolo, Raph asintió con la cabeza viéndolo también._

_Rápido los dos se detuvieron para mirar abajo en la calle pero vieron una patrulla de la policía en el lugar, un policía estaba entrevistando al dueño de la tienda, mientras que el otro revisaba adentro la tienda, Donnie veía su T-Phone para ubicar bien donde estaban Mikey y Leo. Ya que estaba preocupado por sus dos hermanos más por Leo, mientras que Raph con la mirada trataba de buscar a sus dos hermanos pero no veía nada._

_"¿Donde están?" Raph susurro, pero en ese momento vio que la calle había un callejón que estaba detrás de la tienda._

_"Donnie hay que saltar al edificio y ver ese callejón, tal vez Mikey y Leo estén ahí" Raph dijo viéndolo, Donnie asintió con la cabeza._

_Así ambos saltaron al edificio sin que los dos policías y el dueño de la tienda se dieran cuenta de su presencia, una vez ahí Raph empezó a buscar abajo con la mirada a sus dos hermanos al igual que Donnie, pero el lugar estaba oscuro pero los dos estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad._

_"Raph, los encontré ahí están detrás de ese contenedor" Donnie dijo señalándole donde estaban Mikey y Leo._

_Raph vio que estaba ocultos detrás de un contenedor grande de basura, pero solo podía ver el caparazón de Mikey, Raph iba a bajar en ese momento pero Donnie lo detuvo._

_"Donnie, ¿por que me?" _

_"Shhh, alguien viene" Donnie susurro interrumpiéndolo._

_Raph volteo a ver quien venia y vio que eran los dos policía que traían dos linternas y venían a revisar el callejón que estaba oscuro, los dos se agacharon un poco para que no los vieran pero al ver que un policía alumbraba para arriba tuvieron que alejarse un poco más, pero no podían oír lo que decían._

_"Entonces dice que escucho dos gritos" el Policía dijo viendo al dueño que se había acercado a él, mientras que su compañero a alumbraba con la linterna el resto del callejón que estaba oscuro._

_"¡Si eran dos gritos pero eran de adolescentes, uno grito el nombre del otro chico y el otro había gritado de dolor, yo estaba atado pero escuche que el líder de los ladrones dijo que los mataran, yo temí por esos dos chicos y de algún modo me desate rápido e incendio la alarma!" El dueño de la tienda dijo preocupado viéndolo._

_"¿Después que paso?" El policía pregunto viéndolo._

_"¡El líder de esos ladrones se dio cuenta pero ordeno a su grupo retirarse, uno de ellos intento dispararme pero yo cerré la puerta rápido después escuche un segundo disparo, pero no podía salir ya que el otro ladrón trataba de tirar la puerta hasta que su líder dijo que era hora de irse. Cuando se fueron yo salí fue cuando llegaron ustedes!" El dueño dijo preocupado viendo al Policía._

_"Brent, ¿encontré sangre aquí?" El otro Policía dijo viendo a su compañero._

_"Espere aquí Sr Philip Thompson y tome mi linterna para que pueda alumbrarse, por favor" __El Policía Brent dijo entregándole la linterna al Sr Philip._

_"¡Claro lo esperare aquí!" el Sr Philip dijo preocupado tomando la linterna, el Policía Brent fue a donde estaba su compañero y vio que había sangre ahí._

_"Si, uno de esos chicos esta herido debemos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, para que sea atendido en un hospital y lo más rápido posible al igual que su compañero si esta herido" El Policía __Brent __dijo viendo a su compañero._

_"¿No se te hace extraño?" Su compañero pregunto viéndolo._

_"¿Extraño que?, __Corey" __El Policía Brent dijo algo extraño viéndolo._

_"¿Como es que salieron?, mira este callejón no tiene salida y la única salida es adelante de la tienda, cuando llegamos los hubiéramos visto" el Policía Corey dijo viéndolo._

_"Si tienes razón, al menos que hayan subido al edificio hay escaleras de emergencia en este" el Policía Brent dijo viendo un edificio que tenia escaleras de emergencia._

_"Si tal vez tengas razón, los más probable es que haya bajado a otro edificio, pero esos dos chicos necesitan asistencia medica lo más pronto posible" el Policía Corey dijo viendo el edificio y luego volteo a ver a su compañero._

_"Si será mejor pedir refuerzos para que venga aquí y avisarles a las demás patrullas, que busquen a esos dos chicos rápido" el Policía Brent dijo viéndolo, su compañero asintió con la cabeza._

_Así ambos Policías se fueron con el Sr Philip y se fueron a donde estaba la patrulla, Donnie y Raph en ese momento se asomaron a ver si ya era seguro bajar, ambos al ver que en el callejón ya no había nadie y que era seguro bajar en ese momento, pero Raph pensó por un momento y voltio a ver a Donnie._

_"Donnie, yo saltare al otro edificio y bajare a ayudar a Mikey y Leo, tú quédate aquí y vigila si vuelven esos dos Policías trata de hacer un poco de ruido, entendido" Raph dijo viéndolo._

_"¡¿Que?, ¿estas loco Raph?. No puedes ir ahí abajo tú solo y si los atrapan a los tres!" Donnie dijo sorprendido y preocupado viéndolo._

_"Donnie es la única manera de ayudarlos, además alguien debe vigila aquí por si vuelven otra vez" Raph dijo serio viendo a Donnie este dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Esta bien, pero por favor ten cuidado Raph" Donnie dijo preocupado viéndolo._

_"Claro que lo tendré" Raph dijo viéndolo._

_Donnie fue a una esquina a vigilar que no vinieran los dos Policías, así Raph salto al edificio que había señalado el Policía Brent, una vez ahí él bajo rápido las escaleras de emergencias del edificio y dio un salto cuando llego hacia abajo, Raph rápido fue al contenedor de basura y puso su mano en el caparazón de Mikey. Él dio un pequeño salto del susto y voltio a ver quien era ya que pensaba que era uno de los dos policías, pero al ver que era Raph se tranquilizo de inmediato, Raph vio que Mikey tenia lagrimas esto le preocupo un poco pero tenia que salir los tres de ahí rápido._

_"Mikey, ¿donde esta Leo?" Raph susurro viéndolo._

_"Esta...conmigo...hice lo...que me...dijo Donnie" Mikey susurro entre hipidos y se hizo un poco a lado para que Raph viera, él solo pudo ver un poco a Leo pero no veía bien su herida, Mikey trato de calmarse un poco cuando ya se calmo, él no vio a Donnie esto le preocupo un poco._

_"Raph, ¿donde esta Donnie?" Mikey susurro viéndolo._

_"Donnie esta en aquel edificio vigilando por si vienen otra vez los dos Policías, ahora hay que salir de aquí rápido me ayudaras a subir a Leo a mi caparazón, y así subiremos los dos por el edificio donde hay escaleras de emergencias, esta bien Mikey" Raph susurro viendo a Mikey que asintió con la cabeza._

_Así Raph se hizo a un lado para que Mikey pudiera salir, él empezó a salir despacio jalando un poco a Leo pero sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida, Mikey por fin pudo salir detrás del contenedor de basura, Raph se inclino un poco para que Mikey pudiera subir a Leo a su caparazón. Así Mikey levanto un poco a Leo que dejo escapar un pequeño gemido pero lo puso en el caparazón de Raph, una vez que Leo ya estaba en el caparazón Raph se dispuso a ir al edificio donde estaba la escalera de emergencia, Mikey lo seguía de cerca pero también estaba preocupado por Leo._

_"Mikey sube tu primero" Raph susurro viéndolo._

_"Pero como vas a subir tú sin soltar a Leo, no seria mejor si yo te ayudo a subir primero, yo iría detrás de ustedes" Mikey susurro viéndolo._

_"Tienes razón" Raph susurro y pensó por un momento, pero de repente se le vino una solución._

_"Tengo una idea, quítame mi bandana y la amarras alrededor de las manos de Leo, así cuando tu subas primero yo podre subir con un poco de tu ayuda" Raph susurro viéndolo._

_"Pero si yo subo primero, ¿como te ayudaría a subir?" Mikey susurro preocupado viéndolo._

_"Mira Mikey, cuando tú hayas subido primero te agarraras de las escaleras, te detendrás en el segundo escalón y bajaras un poco tu pierna izquierda pero sin soltarte, así yo con mi mano izquierda me sostendré de tu pierna izquierda y tu me ayudaras a subir" Raph susurro viéndolo._

_"¿Pero que harás con la otra mano?" Mikey susurro preocupado viéndolo._

_"Con la otra mano agarrare un poco a Leo, una vez que me hayas ayudado a subir. Los dos subiremos lo más rápido posible y yo le avisare a Donnie que venga para que pueda revisar a Leo, entendiste" Raph susurro viéndolo, Mikey asintió con la cabeza._

_Así Mikey le quito la bandana a Raph y la amarro en las manos de Leo una vez que hizo eso, Mikey se subió primero a las escaleras de emergencias se detuvo en el segundo escalón y bajo su pierna izquierda, Raph subió su mano izquierda sostuvo la pierna izquierda de Mikey, él al ver esto empezó a subir despacio su pierna izquierda. Raph subió de a poco cuando vio que ya estaba en el primer escalón se soltó de la pierna de Mikey y se sostuvo del escalón, así los dos subieron lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al techo, Donnie al ver a sus tres hermanos ya a salvo y en el otro edificio, él salto al edificio para estar junto a sus tres hermanos. Una vez que todos estaban ahí decidieron alejarse un poco del lugar y buscar una zona segura, cuando llegaron a una zona segura Mikey se puso detrás de Raph que empezó a bajar a Leo, Mikey lo volvió abrazar y empezó a llorar un poco, esto preocupo a Raph y Donnie ya que solo veían como se había puesto su hermano pequeño._

_"Mikey, ¿que fue lo que les paso haya?" Raph pregunto viéndolo._

_"¡Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa!" Mikey dijo llorando viendo a Raph._

_Raph estaba sorprendido de oír lo que dijo Mikey, al igual que Donnie que también estaba sorprendido de oír lo mismo, pero por este momento le preocupaba más Leo ya que veía que tenia problemas para respirar, así que empezó a revisarlo de una vez vio que la herida del disparo estaba en el centro del tórax. Esto le preocupo un poco a Donnie pero se dio cuenta de algo más, no nada más le habían dispararon si no que también lo habían apuñalado._

_"Mikey, a Leo no solo le dispararon verdad" Donnie dijo viéndolo, Mikey solo empezó a llorar más fuerte._

_"Donnie, ¡¿que rayos esta pasando?!" Raph pregunto preocupado viendo a Donnie._

_"A __Leo no solo le dispararon también lo apuñalaron, Raph. Creo que es un trozo de navaja y que esta incrustado en el plastrón casi cerca de su corazón" Donnie dijo preocupado viéndolo_

_Esto sorprendió mucho a Raph ya que no sabia que decir solo voltio a ver a Leo, veía que Leo tenia dificultades para respirar él acerco puso su mano en el hombro de Leo y le dio un pequeño apretón, Raph voltio a ver a Donnie y pudo ver que estaba preocupado por Leo, ya que solo veía a Leo y no sabia que hacer. Raph dejo escapar un suspiro frustrante pero también estaba preocupado por su hermano, él volteo a ver a otro lado y cerro sus manos en puños ya que estaba molesto, por lo que le paso a Leo y Mikey no les decía que fue lo que paso realmente esto le frustraba mucho._

_"Raph...creo que...perdí la...apuesta" Leo dijo __sonriéndole viendo a Raph que lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_"¡Leo, no hables estarás bien hermano y deja de decir tonterías!" Raph dijo preocupado viendo a Leo._

_"Raph tiene razón Leo, iremos a la guarida y te curaremos y estarás mejor, estarás bien hermano" Donnie dijo sonriéndole viéndolo, Leo le devolvió la sonrisa._

_"¡Mikey...estas bien...hermano!" Leo dijo un poco preocupado viéndolo._

_"¡Lo siento Leo!" Mikey dijo llorando preocupado, pero no volteaba a ver a Leo._

_"Tranquilo Mikey...al menos...estas bien...no llores...por favor" Leo dijo viéndolo pegando su cabeza a la de Mikey._

_"Raph, hay que irnos a la guarida rápido para que pueda curar a Leo lo más pronto posible" Donnie dijo viéndolo._

_"Esta bien, yo llevare a Leo" Raph dijo viendo a Donnie, él asintió con la cabeza luego se acerco a donde estaba Leo y Mikey._

_"Mikey, Raph llevara a Leo para que yo pueda curarlo lo más pronto posible, así que ayúdame a poner a Leo en el caparazón de Raph. Resiste Leo te voy a curar lo más pronto posible, pronto estarás bien hermano" Donnie dijo viendo a Mikey que asintió con la cabeza, luego volteo a ver a Leo._

_"Claro...Donnie" Leo dijo sonriéndole viéndolo._

_Raph se inclino para que pudieran poner a Leo en su caparazón, así Mikey y Donnie levantaron un poco a Leo pero dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, Mikey y Donnie se detuvieron al escuchar el gemido de dolor de Leo._

_"¿Leo estas bien?" Donnie pregunto viéndolo._

_"Si, solo...me dolió...un poco...cuando me...levantaron pero...estoy bien...no sé...preocupen...será mejor...irnos de...aquí o...alguien nos...vera" Leo dijo débilmente viéndolo._

_Así Mikey y Donnie pusieron a Leo en el caparazón de Raph, él se levanto cuando sintió que Leo ya estaba en su espalda, Raph miro un poco a Leo y se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados y trataba de no gritar, esto le preocupo un poco pero no quería preocupar a Donnie y más a Mikey que estaba preocupado por Leo._

_"Sera mejor irnos ya" Raph dijo viendo a sus dos hermanos que asintieron con la cabeza._

_"Hay que buscar una tapa de alcantarilla, será más seguro viajar por las alcantarillas que en la superficie y llegaremos más rápido a la guarida" Donnie dijo viéndolos._

_Así los chicos empezaron a buscar una tapa de alcantarilla la más cercana que había, cuando la encontraron Donnie la abrió para que todos pudieran ir rápido a la guarida, Raph se metió primero y empezó a caminar lo más rápido posible, luego fue Mikey en meterse y el ultimo fue Donnie que cerro la tapa de la alcantarilla. Raph que estaba un poco más alejado de sus dos hermanos voltio a ver a Leo, él todavía tenia los ojos cerrados y trataba de no gritar para no preocupar a sus hermanos._

_"Leo, ¿te duele mucho?" Raph pregunto viéndolo._

_"No mucho...no te...preocupes, Raph" Leo dijo sonriéndole viendo a Raph, él dejo escapar un suspiro molesto._

_"Leo, no mientas hermano, desde aquí veo que tratas de no gritar para no preocuparnos. Así que por favor no mientas y dime la verdad, además Mikey y Donnie todavía no nos alcanza así que puedes hablar un poco conmigo" Raph dijo viendo a Leo, él dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso._

_"Solo me...duele el...pecho, creo...que el...pedazo de...navaja me...esta molestando...un poco" Leo dijo débilmente viendo a Raph._

_"Estarás bien hermano, pronto llegaremos a la guarida y veras como Donnie te va a curar y estarás mucho mejor, solo aguanta un poco si" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo._

_"Claro, si...no te...importa voy...a dormir...un rato...me esta...dando un...poco de...sueño" Leo dijo viendo a Raph._

_"Claro hermano, descansa un poco pronto estaremos en casa" Raph dijo sonriéndole viendo a Leo que le devolvió la sonrisa a Raph._

_Leo puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Raph hasta que se quedo dormido, Raph solo veía pero decidió poner la vista al frente, Donnie y Mikey ya habían alcalizado a Raph y caminaban junto a él. Mikey caminaba muy de cerca de Raph ya que estaba preocupado por Leo y sentía que esto era su culpa, cuando llegaron a la guarida Donnie y Raph se dirigieron al laboratorio rápido._

_"SENSEI, VENGA RÁPIDO A AYUDARNOS" Mikey grito desde la entrada de la guarida, él volteo a ver la puerta del laboratorio de Donatello._

_"Miguel Ángel, ¿que sucede?, por que gritas así" el Maestro Splinter dijo saliendo de la cocina, trayendo una taza de té recién hecha en las manos._

_"Es Leo" Mikey dijo y le empezaron a rodar unas lágrimas por las mejillas._

_El Maestro Splinter al ver esto entro a la cocina y dejo la taza de té que traía en la mesa, él salió rápido de la cocina y fue al laboratorio de Donatello, Miguel Ángel siguió al Maestro Splinter cuando entro quedo impactado con lo que vio, Raph hacia presión en la herida con una toalla. Leo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y tenía dificultades para respirar, mientras que Donnie buscaba sus herramientas de cirugía para poder quitar la bala y el pedazo de navaja que tenía Leo._

_"Donatello, ¿Que fue lo que paso?" el Maestro Splinter pregunto viendo a Donatello._

_"Sensei, ahorita no puedo explicarle debo atender a Leo lo más rápido posible, ya que esta perdiendo mucha sangre y debo quitarle la bala y el pedazo de navaja que tiene incrustado en el plastrón, además debo estabilizarlo lo más rápido posible" Donnie dijo todavía buscando algunas cosas._

_El Maestro Splinter quedo impactado con lo que había dicho Donatello, él no sabia que decir realmente tomo un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse, y también para poder ayudar a Donatello en algo._

_"Todo fue mi culpa, papa" Mikey dijo llorando viendo a Splinter._

_"Tranquilo Miguel Ángel, después me contaran todo" el Maestro Splinter dijo tranquilo viendo a Miguel Ángel._

_Miguel Ángel abrazo al Maestro Splinter y se aferro a su yukata llorando, el Maestro Splinter le devolvió el abrazo y le empezó a frotar su caparazón para poder calmarlo._

_"Raphael, tú y Miguel Ángel esperen a fuera" el Maestro Splinter dijo viendo a Raphael._

_"¡Pero Sensei, quiero quedarme aquí y ayudar a Donnie!" Raph dijo preocupado viéndolo._

_"Yo ayudare a Donatello, Raphael necesito que calmes a Miguel Ángel y los dos esperen a fuera, también necesito que le hablen a Miwa y que le avisen lo que sucede" el Maestro Splinter dijo viéndolo._

_"Esta bien, también quiere que le avise a Kirby, Abril y Casey" Raph dijo viéndolo._

_"Claro ahora salgan por favor" el Maestro Splinter dijo viéndolo._

_Raph le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro de Leo y dejo lo que estaba haciendo, él se levanto y fue a donde estaba el Maestro Splinter._

_"Vamos Mikey, hay que avisarle a Miwa y los demás" Raph dijo viendo a Mikey._

_Mikey se separo del abrazo del Maestro Splinter y se abrazo a Raph, él le devolvió el abrazo a Mikey que todavía estaba llorando, así Raph y Mikey salieron del laboratorio de Donatello, Raph se vio la mano que tenia sangre sabia que tenia que limpiarse y también el caparazón._

_"Mikey me voy a limpiar la mano y el caparazón, espérame aquí si" Raph dijo viéndolo._

_"Pero papa dijo que le avisáramos a nuestra hermana" Mikey dijo viéndolo._

_"Mikey cuando regrese le hablamos a nuestra hermana y a los demás, esta bien" Raph dijo viéndolo._

_"Si, esta bien" Mikey dijo viéndolo._

_Así Raph se fue al baño para poder quitarse la sangre que tenia, Mikey se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada del laboratorio de Donatello, él saco su T-Phone de su cinturón no sabia si marcarle a su hermana, pero decidió esperar un rato así que guardo su T-Phone y espero que Raph regresara._

_**MIENTRAS EN EL BAÑO**_

_Raph decidió darse un baño rápido para quitarse la sangre de Leo de su caparazón, él solo estaba viendo su mano que ya estaba limpia al haberse metido a la regadera._

_"Por favor que Leo este bien, solo pido que mi hermano este con nosotros" Raph dijo viendo su mano._

_Raph volteo a ver el techo del baño como si estuviera esperando que alguien escuchara su plegaria, él dejo escapar un suspiro y giro la llave de la regadera para que dejara de caer el agua, así Raph agarra la toalla y se seco el caparazón y el cuerpo, una vez que estaba seco se puso su bandana luego se puso las rodilleras y las coderas. Él se envolvió las vendas limpias en sus pies y manos, y salió del baño se dirigió a la sala para estar con Mikey, cuando llego encontró a Mikey llorando y agarrando su T-Phone, esto le preocupo Raph y se acerco rápido a Mikey._

_"¡¿Mikey estas bien?, ¿que paso?!" Raph pregunto preocupado viéndolo._

_"Perdón si no te espere, pero ya le avise a nuestra hermana y dice que le va a avisar a los demás, lo siento" Mikey dijo llorando viéndolo._

_"Esta bien Mikey, yo me tarde un poco pero no estoy molesto" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo, él abrazo a Mikey empezó a frotar su caparazón._

_"¡Raph todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sugerido este estúpido juego, Leo estuviera bien!" Mikey dijo llorando pegado al plastrón de Raph._

_"No fue tu culpa Mikey veras que todo estará bien, tranquilo hermanito" Raph dijo tranquilo meciéndose para poder calmar a Mikey._

_Mikey seguía llorando y pegándose un poco más a Raph, él seguía meciéndose y frotando el caparazón de Mikey para poder calmarlo, los dos esperaron en la entrada del laboratorio para tener noticias de Leo y también esperaban que Miwa llegara pronto. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Raph escucho que alguien había entrado a la guarida, él sabía que era Miwa y que tenía que explicarle todo lo que paso._

**Fin del Flashback**

"Después de que le explique todo a Miwa y a los demás, pasamos los últimos momentos con Leo, cuando él murió todos empezamos a llorar y estábamos tristes por la perdida de Leo. Mikey fue el más afectado de todos nosotros, después que lo enterramos Mikey dejo de hablar" Raph dijo mirando la ventana.

"Entonces, ¿Miguel Ángel no a hablado desde la muerte de Leonardo?" Arthur pregunto.

"No" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Y tú hermano nunca les dijo ¿que les paso ese día a él y a Leo?" Lara pregunto viéndolo, Raph volteo a ver a Lara.

"Nunca le preguntamos ¿que paso ese día?, ya que estábamos preocupado por él" Raph dijo viéndola.

Lara solo veía algo extrañada a Raph, él solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Lara, mientras que Arthur se le hizo extraño lo que dijo Raphael.

"Raphael, me puedes explicar eso que dijiste" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

"Cuando regresamos a la guarida; Miwa, Donnie y yo nos turnábamos para cuidar a Mikey nunca lo dejamos solo, ya que Mikey no quería comer y empezó a perder peso, esto nos preocupo mucho pero también descubrimos que no dormía" Raph dijo viéndolo.

"¿Porque no dormía?" Arthur pregunto ya que quería saber todos los detalles sobre esto.

"Los tres no lo sabíamos pero decidimos averiguarlo, así que un día Donnie se quedo cuidando a Mikey, mientras que Miwa y yo fuimos a su habitación averiguar que encontrábamos, empezamos a revisar en todos lados de su cuarto. Pero no encontramos nada fue cuando Miwa se le ocurrió revisar su closet, en ese momento me llamo para que viniera a ver lo que encontró, yo fui a ver y me sorprendió lo que vi en el closet de Mikey, en su closet había un montón de latas de bebidas energéticas vacías" Raph dijo viéndolos.

Arthur y Lara se sorprendieron de oír esto, pero a Arthur se le hizo extraño algo.

"Raphael, ¿tu padre no estaba con ustedes ese día?" Arthur pregunto.

"No, él había salido a caminar a las alcantarillas ese día" Raph dijo tranquilo pero por dentro estaba molesto, él dejo escapar un suspiro para poder calmarse.

CONTINUARA

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Crystal Violeta**

Gracias, aunque me estas dejando en suspenso con tu historia, mis cursos ya acabaron pero vuelvo a entrar en Febrero por que todavía me faltan programas que aprender.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo y por favor téngame paciencia también tengo que anunciar algo, otra cosa en estos días no podre subir el Capítulo que estoy haciendo ya que me iré de vacaciones a Chiapas, pasar con mi tío estos días o sea me tomare un pequeño descanso, pero seguiré con la historia en mis vacaciones. Espero tener por lo menos dos Capítulos o más Capítulos escritos cuando estemos haya, como dije **"espero"** ya que no estoy muy segura si voy a poder escribir, bueno eso todo lo que tengo que decir por favor mande sus Reviwes para saber si les gusto este Capítulo Sayonara.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí y perdón por la gran tardanza, olvide que esta historia también se la dedico a mi bisabuela Irene pero le decíamos de cariño nene, ya que el 5 de IV del 2016 fue su cumpleaños y si todavía viviera tendría 108 años, también les informo que ya estoy haciendo el Capítulo 21 y cuando lo tenga hare el Capítulo 22 y a ver si los puedo subir a los dos juntos. Pondré una explicación al final para decirles por que tarde tanto, bueno eso todo lo que tengo que decir, continuemos con la historia.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Yukio87**

Gracias, no sabía que tú también andas sin chamba, pero espero que pronto encuentres trabajo y disculpa si eh tardado en subir la historia, pero a veces me llegan ideas y a veces no y por eso batallo mucho con eso; te cuidas y buena suerte.

**MIENTRAS EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Arthur solo vio por el espejo retrovisor la expresión tranquila de Raphael, pero él sabía que el chico por dentro estaba molesto, pero decidió no decir nada al chico por el momento.

"¡¿Cómo le hizo tu hermano para conseguir todo eso?!" Lara pregunto sorprendida viéndolo.

"No lo sé" Raph dijo se encogió de hombros viendo a Lara.

"¿Después que paso?" Arthur pregunto.

"Miwa le preocupó esto y volteo a verme, yo estaba molesto agarre una lata y salí del cuarto de Mikey, Miwa fue detrás de mí trato de detenerme pero no pudo, cuando llegue a la sala me dirigí al sofá donde estaban mis dos hermanos que estaban viendo la televisión" Raph dijo viéndolo empezó a recordar ese día.

**Flashback**

_"¡MIKEY, ¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" Raph grito enojado viéndolo enseñándole la lata de soda vacía, Mikey lo miro espantado y se ocultó detrás de Donnie._

_"Raph, ¿qué es eso? y quieres calmarte por favor" Donnie dijo serio viéndolo._

_Raph lanzo un gruñido molesto y le aventó la lata vacía a Donnie, él se levantó y agarro la lata al ver que era se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Mikey._

_"¿Mikey de donde sacaste esto?" Donnie pregunto._

_Mikey no miraba a nadie y le empezaban a brotar lágrimas, Raph estaba perdiendo la paciencia y también estaba enojado, al ver que su hermano pequeño no decía nada._

_"¡RAYOS MIKEY CONTESTANOS, ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SACASTE PARA COMPRAR ESTO?!" Raph grito furioso._

_"¡RAPH YA BASTA, ESTAS ESPANTANDO A MIKEY!" Miwa grito enojada viéndolo._

_Raph solo lanzo un gruñido molesto y volteo a ver a Miwa, él iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada seria de ella le recordó a Leo, Raph volteo a ver a otro lado estaba frustrado y molesto. Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a Mikey, él no volteaba a ver a nadie, Miwa se puso de canclillas y lo miro._

_"Mikey, yo no te voy a regañar solo estamos preocupados por ti" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolo, Mikey que estaba llorando volteo a ver a Miwa, ella solo le sonreía a su hermano pequeño para poder calmarlo un poco._

_"Solo queremos que estés bien Mikey" Donnie dijo también tranquilo viéndolo, Mikey tenía lagrimas volteo a ver a Donnie_

_"Además a Leo no le hubiera gustado esto" Miwa dijo._

_"Sin mencionar que ninguno de nosotros soportaría perder a otro miembro de la familia" Donnie dijo triste pero calmado._

_"Así que ya no hagas esto debes dormir bien y también tienes que comer" Miwa dijo viéndolo._

_Mikey bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado pero lo estaba pensando y empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, Miwa se dio cuenta de esto y puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Mikey para que lo viera directo a sus ojos, y con sus dedos empezó a frotar sus mejillas para poder calmarlo, Mikey solo veía a Miwa que le estaba sonriendo para poder calmarlo un poco más._

_"Vamos hermanito promételo si, por favor Mikey" Miwa dijo sin soltar el rostro de Mikey._

_Mikey solo la veía pero asintió con la cabeza, Miwa y Donnie solo sonrieron al ver que Mikey tomo una decisión correcta, él volteo a ver a Raph que todavía no veía a nadie. Miwa se dio cuenta de esto y abrazo a Mikey, él le devolvió el abrazo a Miwa._

_"Descuida Mikey, Raph solo está preocupado por ti claro a su manera, pero espera a que se calme un poco si" Miwa susurro en el oído de Mikey, él todavía seguía viendo a Raph._

**Fin del Flashback**

"Después de que Miwa hablara bien con Mikey, él empezó a comer bien y Donnie y Miwa se turnaban para dormir con él, en su habitación para hacerle compañía y que también durmiera bien" Raph dijo tranquilo.

Arthur solo se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Raphael, él buscaba una forma para hacerle entender a Miguel Ángel que esto no era su culpa, y también que le contara que paso ese día que murió su hermano, pero se le hacía un poco extraño una cosa. Que Raphael no acompañara a Miguel Ángel a su habitación como hacían Donatello y Miwa, esto se le hacía extraño pero decidió no preguntarle solo decidió seguir escuchando lo que decía.

"Pero nunca le volvieron a preguntar ¿qué paso ese día que murió Leo?" Lara pregunto tranquila viéndolo.

"Yo no, pero Donnie y Miwa algunas veces le preguntaban ¿qué había pasado ese día?, pero Mikey se negaba a hablar o recordar ese día y salía corriendo, para encerrarse en su habitación y no salir. Después de eso ya no le volvieron a preguntar nada" Raph dijo.

"Y tu porque no le preguntabas lo mismo a tu hermano" Lara dijo viéndolo.

"Yo evitaba a Mikey durante ese tiempo, ya que no quería estar cerca de él por un tiempo" Raph dijo volteando a ver a otro lado.

"Y ¿porque evitabas a tu hermano?, oye estas ahí, tierra a Raph" Lara pregunto viéndolo pero tratando de llamarle la atención, en ese momento Raph empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

"!Porque estaba un poco molesto y me sentía culpable por haberle gritado a Mikey, por eso lo evitaba y no quiero hablar más del tema¡" Raph dijo molesto.

Lara se sorprendió de esto y se molestó un poco así que volteo a ver la ventana para no verlo, Arthur solo dejo escapar un suspiro pero no dijo nada.

"¡Disculpa si te moleste, pero tenía una duda en saber ¿porque tu evitabas a tu hermano?, pero descuida ya no voy a preguntar más ni a molestarte más también!" Lara dijo molesta todavía viendo la ventana.

Raph dejó escapar un suspiro para calmarse un poco, pero se sentía culpable por haberle dicho esto molesto, sabía que tenía que disculparse con Lara, ya que no era su intención molestarse con ella.

_-Leo como soportabas a tu hermano, si hubiera sido mi hermano ya lo hubiera golpeado, por suerte no tengo hermanos, pero tengo un primo insoportable igual que Raph; por suerte mi otro primo no es tan chocoso-_Lara pensó dejando escapar un suspiro molesto.

"Yo quisiera disculparme, no era mi intención molestarme contigo, discúlpame" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndola.

Lara voltio a verlo pero no iba aceptar su disculpa pero al ver el rostro culpabilidad de Raph, se dio cuenta que se sentía realmente culpable por lo que le dijo.

"Disculpa aceptada" Lara dijo viéndolo dándole una sonrisa.

Raph le devolvió la sonrisa a Lara, Arthur solo sonrió al oír como los dos se habían perdonado, él seguía tratando de pensar en encontrar una forma para hacer hablar a Miguel Ángel, en ese momento se le ocurrió decirle a Raphael si lo podía ayudar. Ya que Donatello y Miwa querían saber que paso ese día, y Raphael también quería saber que paso con su hermano.

"Raphael, yo quiero hablar con Miguel Ángel quiero que nos cuente ese día que murió Leonardo" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

_-Porque querrá preguntarle eso a Mikey, no lo entiendo aunque la verdad yo también quiero saber ¿qué paso ese día?, pero como reaccionara Mikey eso me preocupa-_Raphael pensó esto un poco dudoso y sorprendido.

"Veras Raphael, cuando estaba en tu casa le dije a tu padre que si podía hablar con él en privado" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

"¿Y de que hablaron usted y el Maestro Splinter?" Raphael pregunto viéndolo, Lara también estaba viendo a Arthur ya que tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba.

"Veras yo le pregunte a tu padre que quería saber, ¿porque Miguel Ángel casi no habla? y ¿si le han dado tratamiento?, tu padre me dijo que Miguel Ángel no ha hablado desde la muerte de Leonardo y que no le daban tratamiento, me dijo que ustedes eran los únicos que le han insistido en que coman y que estaban al pendiente de él, ya que estaban preocupados por él y que Miguel Ángel se sentía culpable por la muerte de tu hermano" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

"Y que más le dijo el Maestro Splinter" Raph dijo viéndolo y recordando todo eso, pero también recordaba que el Maestro Splinter no les ayudo a cuidar a Mikey, pero quería saber que más hablaron ellos dos.

"Bueno, tu padre también me dijo que cada vez que trataba de hablar con Miguel Ángel, que tu hermano se alejaba de él se iba con uno de ustedes o se encerraba en su habitación y no salía, hasta que tu hermana le decía que saliera a comer algo. Por eso dejo que ustedes dos y tu hermana estuvieran al pendiente de tu hermano" Arthur dijo pero pudo ver por el espejo retrovisor, que Raphael estaba sorprendido de oír todo esto, así que decidió seguir hablando con él para que supiera que más estuvieron hablando los dos.

"Yo le pregunte a tu padre que si al menos sabía ¿qué le había pasado a sus dos hijos ese día?, él me dijo que no lo sabían y que siempre se a preguntado lo mismo, me dijo que nunca le pregunto a Miguel Ángel ya que tenía miedo de que él se hiciera daño, yo comprendí eso ya que cualquier padre no quiere perder a otro hijo. Así que le pregunte a tu padre ¿que si yo podía intentar hablar con él?, ya que todos ustedes quieren saber que paso ese día que murió Leonardo, y que a mí solo me gustaría que Miguel Ángel entendiera que esto no es su culpa, y que así deje de culparse él mismo. Que si yo podía por lo menos intentar hablar con él, tu padre lo pensó por un momento pero después me dijo estaba bien, que dejaría hablara con Miguel Ángel pero solo en la granja de la familia O'Neil" Arthur dijo terminando lo que había hablado con el Sr Splinter.

Raphael no salía de su sorpresa ya que después de oír todo esto estaba sorprendido, él tenía varias emociones adentro estaba sorprendido, enfadado, culpable y triste. No sabía que decir, siempre pensó que el Maestro Splinter no los quería ayudar a cuidar a Mikey, y después de oír todo esto ahora comprende a su Sensei.

"¿Y porque me dice todo esto?" Raphael pregunto viéndolo.

"Porque yo necesito de tu ayuda y la de tu familia, y la de tus dos amigos también para poder hablar con Miguel Ángel" Arthur dijo tranquilo

"Por eso me preguntaba por Mikey hace rato" Raph dijo viéndolo.

"Si por eso te pregunte por tu hermano, ¿porque necesitaba saber cómo actuaba Miguel Ángel? y para que yo pudiera encontrar una forma para hablar con él, pero necesito de tu ayuda y la de todos para que Miguel Ángel no salga huyendo de ahí, y él pueda hablar ¿qué paso ese día?" Arthur dijo viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Raphael.

"¡Pero Mikey no va querer hablar sobre lo que paso ese día, se va negar y si nosotros no lo dejamos salir, él se va a encerrar en su caparazón y no va salir hasta que Miwa le suplique que salga de ahí o que coma algo!" Raph dijo preocupado viéndolo.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero hay que hacerle entender a Miguel Ángel que lo que paso no fue su culpa, y que deje de hacerse daño" Arthur dijo tratando de hacer que Raphael lo apoyara.

"¡Usted no lo entiende verdad, mi hermano no va querer hablar de nada, además Miwa y Donnie intentaron lo mismo y no lograron nada, yo por eso no le hago preguntas porque sé que no me va a contestar y prefiero no hacerlo!" Raph dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos y sentándose para no verlo.

Arthur solo dejo escapar un suspiro pero al ver que no tendría el apoyo de Raphael, tendría que buscar una manera de poder hablar con Miguel Ángel y hacerle entender que esto no era su culpa, Lara al ver la actitud de Raphael hacia Arthur le molesto.

"¡Sabes si fuera mi hermano trataría de hacerle entender que esto no fue su culpa, que Leo no le hubiera gustado que Miguel Ángel dejara de hablar y de hacer sus cosas preferidas, es mejor hacerlo entrar en razón a que pase toda su vida así!" Lara dijo molesta viéndolo y volteo a ver la ventana.

_-Aunque debo admitirlo Lara se parece mucho a Jazira cuando se enfada, aunque eso no me ayuda mucho por el momento, vaya problema que tengo con estos dos chicos-_Arthur pensó y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"¡Que me dijiste!" Raph dijo molesto viéndola.

"¡Lo que oíste, tarado!" Lara dijo molesta sin voltearlo a ver.

_-Esto se pone peor-_ Arthur pensó.

"¡Crees que no quiero ayudar a Mikey, yo quiero que vuelva a hacer él de antes, quiero que haga bromas a Donnie y a mí, quiero que vuelva a jugar sus videojuegos como lo hacía antes de que esto pasara!" Raph dijo molesto.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Arthur de como Raphael quería que su hermano volviera a hacer él de antes.

"¡Si tanto te importara, entonces apoyarías a Arthur en esto y así lo harías entrar en razón!" Lara dijo molesta, esto agoto la paciencia Raph.

"¡SI ME IMPORTA, DESDE ESE DÍA QUE MURIÓ LEO ME EH PREGUNTADO LO MISMO TODOS LOS DÍAS, Y CADA VEZ ME HACIA LA MISMA PREGUNTA PARA LUEGO DESCUBRIR QUE QUIENES ATACARON A MIS DOS HERMANOS ES UN NUEVO GRUPO DE MALEANTES QUE LLEGO A NEW YORK, TU NO ENTENDERÍAS COMO ME SIENTO, TU NO ENTIENDES NADA!" Raph grito molesto viéndola, en ese momento Lara le iba a contestar.

"¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!" Arthur grito interrumpiendo la discusión de Raphael y Lara, él tuvo que estacionar la combi por un momento para poder hablar un poco con ellos dos, luego apago el motor de la combi y volteo a ver a los dos chicos.

"Lara te agradezco el apoyo, pero Raphael es el que tiene que decidir por el mismo y nadie más debe decidir por él, debes calmarte un poco por favor" Arthur dijo viéndola, Lara solo asintió con la cabeza y se agacho un poco apenada por lo que paso, él volteo a ver a Raphael.

"Raphael sé cómo te sientes, pero no voy a hacerle daño a tu hermano voy hacerlo entrar en razón, es mejor que deje de culparse y que entienda que Leonardo no le hubiera gustado como actúa, necesita ayuda y yo lo quiero ayudar para que vuelva a hacer él de antes"

Raphael solo asintió y sentó atrás para no hablar más y ver a nadie, Arthur dejo escapar un suspiro pero decidió salir por un momento para poder calmarse un poco.

"Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire y caminar un poco aquí, para calmar un poco mis nervios, si habla tu padre dile que vamos en camino, no tardo" Arthur dijo abriendo la puerta y salió luego la cerro, él se había agarrado la cabeza pero empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pero cerca de la combi.

_-Vamos Arthur, tú puedes encontrar una manera para hablar con Miguel Ángel, pero necesito ver que no huya cuando le pregunte eso-_Arthur pensó todavía estaba dando vueltas para llegar a una solución, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacer esto, dejo escapar otro suspiro para calmarse un poco más, él se recargo en una pared frente a la combi y se agarró el mentón.

"¿Arthur Dickens eres tú?"

Arthur escucho la voz de una mujer delante de él pero se le hizo muy familiar, en ese momento alzo la vista para ver quién era, era una mujer de cabello largo que llegaba hasta su espalda de color café, era un poco delgada de piel clara y su color de ojos eran verde oliva. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla normal, traía una blusa color morado y llevaba unas zapatillas color negro, ella llevaba dos maletas grandes solo se quedaba viéndolo pero le sonreía, Arthur sabía que la conocía pero realmente no se acordaba de ella; ella se dio cuenta por que se rio un poco.

"Soy Cassandra Sanders, íbamos juntos a la escuela" Cassandra dijo viéndolo, en ese momento Arthur recordó quien era, Cassandra era su única amiga que tenía después de la muerte de su hermana mayor.

"Si te recuerdo Cassandra, disculpa es que estaba encerrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de quien eras" Arthur dijo viéndola sonriéndole.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CASSANDRA**

"Sigues siendo un despistado Arthur, no has cambiado nada desde que me fui" dije riéndome un poco.

Al ver la expresión extraña que puso Arthur, se nota que no a cambiado nada desde que me mude a vivir a Washinton.

"Tú crees, yo me veo igual que antes, segura que ves bien" Arthur dijo viéndome.

Empecé a reír un poco más pero después de un rato me calme y lo voltee a ver, aunque en realidad no a cambiado nada sigue siendo igual, pero me di cuenta de que algo le preocupaba.

"Arthur ¿te encuentras bien?"

Arthur me miro y dejo escapar un suspiro, pero me di cuenta que no me quería decir, me cruce de brazos y lo mire seriamente para que me dijera que tenía, también empecé a mover el pie derecho un poco inquieta.

"Cassandra, no hagas eso por favor, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hagas eso" Arthur dijo viéndome.

Pero lo ignore y seguí haciendo lo mismo hasta que me dijera que le preocupaba, sabía muy bien que esto lo molestaba mucho y él sabía que la única manera de que me detuviera era decirme que le pasaba, al parecer él entendió mi intención y estaba a punto de decírmelo, pero en ese momento sonó mi celular y tuve que ver quien me hablaba. Cuando vi que era uno de mis pacientes la Sra. Cailin Goodman, ya que yo trato mucho a su hijo por celular y en mi consultorio ya que sufre de depresión y más en estas semanas, yo hablo con él y le doy algunos consejos para tratar su depresión ya que soy su psicóloga.

"Arthur me disculpas es una clienta mía y tengo que contestarle, me puedes esperar un poco" dije viéndolo mientras mi celular todavía sonaba, Arthur me sonrió pero vio por un momento su muñeca para ver su reloj.

"Claro no te preocupes, te puedo esperar un rato pero no mucho porque me tengo que ir de inmediato, tengo un compromiso y veo que se me hizo un poco tarde, te espero" Arthur dijo sonriéndome.

"Gracias Arthur, no tardare esto es rápido" dije viéndolo, conteste mi celular lo más rápido posible para saber que pasaba con Sra. Cailin.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARTHUR**

"Hola Sra. Cailin ¿como esta?" Cassandra dijo hablando por su celular.

Yo solo la veía, ya que no a cambiado nada desde que se fue a vivir a Washinton, cuando ella llego a la escuela me dijo que su padre lo transferirían a Washinton, ya que le dieron un mejor puesto en su trabajo pero esperaría a que ella terminara la secundaria aquí.

"Sra. Cailin debe calmarse, si le mande un mensaje a su celular y hable con su hijo, vera vine a Manhattan ya que una prima me invito a su boda es mañana pero me tomare unos días de descanso para visitar a un amigo mío, bueno no se preocupe todo va estar bien con su hijo. Solo recuérdele que debe tomar sus medicamentos y que debe salir con sus amigos, si yo regreso el próximo año no lo olvidare, ¿que se la pase bien? Sra. Cailin, adiós" Cassandra dijo colgando su celular y dejo escapar un suspiro largo.

Me reí un poco, ya que me recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando su madre le hablaba y cuando terminaba su llamada siempre dejaba escapar un suspiro largo, siempre hacia eso en la escuela.

"No es gracioso Arthur" Cassandra dijo viéndome haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Lo siento pero me recordaste a los viejos tiempos" dije viéndola y dándole una sonrisa.

"Bueno esos si eran bellos recuerdos" Cassandra dijo sonriéndome

"Eres psicóloga verdad" dije viéndola.

"Si estudie psicología para ayudar a las personas, la persona que me hablo su hijo es un paciente mío" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

"Si me imagine por la manera que hablaste me pareció un poco familiar" dije viéndola, ya que yo recordaba cómo me hablaba la psicóloga de la escuela conmigo.

"Pero cambiando de tema, ahora me vas a contar ¿qué te estaba pasando hace rato?" Cassandra me pregunto viéndome seriamente.

Deje escapar un suspiro mentalmente, ya que no sabía cómo le iba decir esto de que estoy ayudando una familia de mutantes, pero tal vez ella me pueda ayudar un poco con Miguel Ángel.

"Veras tengo un problema, quiero encontrar una manera de hablar con un chico que se culpa por la muerte de su hermano, pero él no quiere hablar del tema y sale huyendo a encerrarse a su habitación, y no sale al menos hasta que su hermana le insista que vaya comer algo" dije tranquilo viéndola.

Cassandra se agarró un mechón de su pelo con su dedo y estaba jugando con él, creo que es su manera de pensar, pero espero que pueda ayudarme, en ese momento volteo a verme.

"¿Cómo murió su hermano?" Cassandra me pregunto.

"La verdad no lo sé, es por eso que quiero que hable de ese momento, pero él no a hablado desde la muerte de su hermano" dije tranquilo.

Pero en realidad le mentí no le iba a decir que el chico era una tortuga gigante adolescente y murió en su casa alrededor de su familia y amigos, pero espero que me ayude a buscar una solución con Miguel Ángel.

"mmm, esto es algo difícil, tal vez si yo hablo con él pueda ayudarlo un poco" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

Realmente quería llevarla pero es difícil convencer al Sr Splinter, ya que no confía en las personas y quiere proteger a su familia, eso lo entiendo muy bien cualquier padre haría lo mismo que él, cuando le dije de Lara se molestó pero después de que hable con él lo entendió y me dijo que estaba bien que nada más hablara con ella. Con Lara no tuve problema ya que había conocido a Leonardo y no se espantó al ver a Raphael, pero con Cassandra no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando los vea en su verdadera apariencia son tres tortugas gigantes y más al Sr Splinter que es una rata gigante, sin mencionar que ella va a ir a una boda mañana y que yo tal vez en la mañana voy a estar a media carretera para poder llegar lo más rápido a Northampton, Massachusetts.

"Bueno, ¿hay un pequeño problema?" dije viéndola.

Cassandra dejo de jugar con su mechón de su pelo y me veía algo extraño, ella se cruzó de brazos y puso cara seria.

"Y ¿cuál es ese pequeño problema?, Arthur" Cassandra pregunto.

"Es que yo voy a llevar al chico y a su familia a visitar la tumba de su hermano, pero los voy a llevar esta noche para llegar mañana temprano" dije tranquilo viéndola.

"Oh, ya veo y yo mañana voy a la boda de prima, eso sí es un problema" Cassandra dijo dejando escapar un suspiro corto.

Yo solo sonreí al verla así, pero no sé qué decirle y la verdad ella me ayudaría mucho con Miguel Ángel, y tal vez también con sus dos hermanos y Miwa.

"Por cierto Arthur ¿en dónde enterraron al chico?" Cassandra me pregunto, creo que no tiene nada de malo que le diga a ella en donde lo enterraron.

"El padre del chico le pidió a su amigo el Sr Kirby O'Neil que dejara enterrar a su hijo en su granja, él le dijo que si pero no se más o menos en que parte lo enterraron" dije viendo a Cassandra.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CASSANDRA**

Me di cuenta que Arthur me estaba mintiendo en unos detalles, ya que no quería decirme la verdad sobre esta familia, así que se me ocurrió preguntar ¿en dónde lo enterraron?, por suerte me dijo el nombre del dueño de la granja; ahora solo necesito saber dónde queda la granja.

"Y ¿por dónde queda la granja del Sr O'Neil?, si puedo saber, tal vez te pueda alcanzar haya"

"En Northampton, Massachusetts" Arthur dijo viéndome.

"Oh, qué mala suerte tengo, la boda de mi prima va a hacer en Queens, creo que no podre alcanzarte haya" dije fingiendo decepción, ya que todavía no se en dónde va a ser la boda de prima.

"No te preocupes, yo buscare una forma de hablar con él y creo que ya debo irme, ya se me hizo tarde y todavía hay que subir las cosas a la combi" Arthur dijo viéndome y dándome una sonrisa, en ese momento saque de mi bolso una de mis tarjetas.

"Toma mi tarjeta ahí está mi número de celular, por si me quieres hablar para algo de ayuda" dije entregándole mi tarjeta, Arthur la tomo y la guardo en su billetera, luego me entrego una tarjeta suya.

"Toma aquí está mi número de celular, así sabrás que soy yo" Arthur dijo sonriéndome, yo agarre la tarjeta y la guarde en mi bolso.

"Gracias te iba pedir tu número" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Bueno debo irme a adiós Cassandra fue un gusto verte de nuevo, tal vez cuando regrese podremos cenar juntos para hablar, te parece bien" Arthur dijo sonriéndome y despidiéndose de mí.

"Claro con mucho gusto aceptare eso, cuídate y suerte con ese chico" dije despidiéndome de Arthur.

"Gracias y eso es lo que más necesito suerte, adiós" Arthur dijo sonriéndome, él se subió a la combi.

En ese momento no me había fijado bien pero dentro de la combi estaba una chica y un chico, aunque me extraño el chico llevaba una sudadera con capucha que es de color verde con rojo, pero no podía ver su rostro solo sus ojos que eran de color verde, ellos dos me miraban algo curiosos solo sonreí y alce mi mano dándoles un saludo. Los dos me devolvieron el saludo tal vez sea la familia del chico que me dijo Arthur, él se subió y encendió la combi me dio un saludo de adiós con la mano, yo le devolví el saludo de adiós a Arthur y solo veía que la combi se alejaba, cuando ya no la pude saque mi celular de mi bolso y le marque a mi prima; espere que a me contestara.

_"Hola Cassandra, ya llegaste"_

"Hola Suzel, si ya llegue, oye ¿en dónde va a ser tu boda?" le pregunte tranquila.

_"Va a ser en la granja de la abuela de mi mama, v__en a verme a mi casa para que te dé la invitación y así podamos platicar un poco"_

"Claro ahora voy para allá, voy a parar un taxi" dije a mi prima tratando de parar un taxi.

_"¿Que paso en el que venias?"_

"Se descompuso te cuento haya, ya pare un taxi haya te veo adiós"

_"Está bien te espero aquí prima, adiós"_

Termino la llamada y colgué, guarde mi celular en mi bolso y mientras que el chofer subía mis maletas a la cajuela luego la cerro, me subí al taxi le dije al chofer a donde iba y se puso en marcha, solo espero que la boda no sea en Queens o en Brooklyn; deje escapar un suspiro y espero hablar bien con prima.

**MIENTRAS LAS CALLES DE MANHATTAN EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Arthur manejaba tranquilo estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, mientras que Raphael y Lara habían visto a la mujer que había hablado con Arthur, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar ¿quién era?, ya que no sabían de que habían hablado ella y Arthur. Ya que ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando ella llego, Arthur salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de esto.

"Ella es Cassandra Sanders, una amiga mía que iba a la escuela conmigo" Arthur dijo tranquilo sonriendo.

Raphael recordó la conversación que tuvo en la casa de Arthur, tal vez esa mujer era la única amiga que tenia de la escuela, así que solo decidió escuchar lo que decía Arthur.

"Ella es su amiga, nunca la había visto por aquí" Lara dijo viéndolo, Arthur solo sonrió.

"Es porque cuando termino la secundaria, ella se mudó a vivir a Washinton ya que su padre le dieron un mejor puesto"

"Oh, ya veo y entonces ella ¿ya vive aquí?" Lara pregunto viéndolo.

"No, ella vino a la boda de su prima que se va a casar mañana, que va ser en Queens y después de la boda va a tomarse un descanso en estos días" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

"Usted no dijo que tenía una prima" Raphael dijo tranquilo pero sin verlos, él todavía estaba sentado en la parte de atrás.

"Bueno es que su prima iba a otra escuela, ella había venido a la casa de Cassandra ya que le venía a dejar un paquete, Cassandra me la presento me dijo que era su prima y que se llamaba Suzel" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

"Cassandra se ve muy simpática, por la manera que hablo con usted no lo a vía visto mucho tiempo" Lara dijo viéndolo.

"Si, no la había visto por mucho tiempo" Arthur dijo sonriendo.

"Sabe debería invitarla a cenar a un lugar romántico, yo conozco muchos restaurantes a donde la puede llevar" Lara dijo viéndolo y dándole una sonrisa.

"Si quedamos en eso, ¡espera un minuto, Lara me estás dando consejos para salir en una cita con Cassandra!" Arthur dijo sorprendido.

Raphael empezó a reír en ese momento ya que esto le pareció divertido, Lara solo se rio por la expresión que puso Arthur, ya que él no se había dado cuenta de que Lara le estaba dando consejos románticos, Arthur solo dejo escapar un suspiro y movió la cabeza negando un poco la actitud de los dos chicos.

"¿Creen que es gracioso?" Arthur pregunto tranquilo.

"Lo siento, pero fue divertido como no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, era como si estuviera en otro mundo" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndolo, Raphael ya se había calmado un poco pero siguió escuchando un poco más.

"Cassandra solo es mi amiga, no la eh visto por mucho tiempo, además solo vamos a cenar para hablar de los viejo tiempos" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

"Seguro, yo sigo pensando que es todavía una cita romántica" Lara dijo divertida viéndolo.

"No es una cita y ya dejemos de hablar de esto, entendieron los dos" Arthur dijo.

"Está bien, ya entendí no voy a decir nada más" Lara dijo viéndolo sonriendo divertida.

"Yo no diré nada, no es mi asunto" Raphael dijo tranquilo.

"Gracias" Arthur dijo dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo, él siguió manejando para poder llegar lo más rápido a la guarida y poder subir las cosas, para poder salir para llegar lo más rápido a Northampton, Massachusetts.

**CONTINUARA**

**NOTA CURIOSA: **Bueno antes que nada verán tuve que modificar este Capítulo, ya que tenía unos pequeños errores y tuve que investigar algunas cosas para sacar mis dudas, resulta que New York está compuesta por cinco distritos llamados oficialmente boroughs: Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx y Staten Island. Un borough se podría definir de forma similar a un municipio en España, cada borough coincide con un condado de New York: Manhattan coincide con el Condado de New York, Brooklyn con Kings, Queens con Queens, Bronx con Bronx y Staten Island con Richmond. Hasta 1898, fecha en que se unieron estos condados, la ciudad de New York estaba formada únicamente por Manhattan. Siendo Manhattan el favorito para las series y películas famosas, incluyendo las de los TMNT, ya que eh leído muchas historias que mencionan mucho a Manhattan; ya que en este distrito está el rascacielos del Empire State, Time Square y el parque de "Central Park", teatros de Brodway, entre otros. Al ver que yo nada más ponía solo New York, me di cuenta de mi error y por eso de ahora en adelante verán ya mejor los capítulos que meta en mejor condición.

**Breve Explicación**

Bueno les explicare por que tarde tanto en estos días con la historia, verán estuve muy ocupada esta semana después de regresar de vacaciones con mi Tío de Chiapas, me citaron para una entrevista de trabajo ya estaba adentro, pero como ahí me pusieron un reto y no lo cumplí no me dieron el trabajo. Me deprimí un poco por que no me pareció justo esto pero después se me paso, le informe esto a la persona que le ayudo y me dijo que a él le va a caer trabajo en mayo, que si yo le podía ayudar le dije que si ahora voy a esperar a que llegue mayo para tener chamba, también cabe de mencionar que mi curso se reinició en Febrero y no sé cuándo vaya a terminar pero ahorita vamos a regresar hasta el 19 de Abril. Y que en esos días de febrero vi un curso que me interesaba mucho es el de Diseño Gráfico, así que me metí al curso para aprender más sobre este curso, y que en esos días mi mente a estaba bloqueada y no me llegaba inspiración para poder escribir, sin mencionar que tuve o más bien tengo todavía problemas familiares. Ya que discutí con mi hermano (que esta estresado porque mi cuñada está embarazada otra vez) ya que dice que yo pierdo todo el día estando con el celular y que no busco trabajo, esto me enfado tanto que le dije que eh dejado mi CV para que luego me digan nosotros te hablamos, nos enfadamos los dos y por eso casi no nos hablamos y también es gracias a mi cuñada, ya que le a metido ideas de que no hago nada. Pero él ya se dio cuenta que yo soy la que hace el quehacer de la casa, mientras que mi cuñada es la única que hace la comida y solo lava la ropa de ellos, luego se va a su cuarto y se encierra para no hacer nada, ya que no me traga y no le agrado pero la ignoro. Pero me da coraje que mi hermano le crea esas mentiras y me pone triste, porque ya no nos llevamos como antes y con la única que me llevo bien es con mi hermana, y por eso me eh sentido deprimida en estos días con estos problemas, sin mencionar que en este mes de Abril empezó la Expo Feria de Banderilla que es del 1 al 17 de Abril. Y no puedo entrar al parque ya que lo cerraron porque ahí hacen la Feria de Banderilla, y como ahí me voy a distraer de mis problemas un poco pues ahora no puedo, pero cuando termine la Feria ya podre ir a distraerme al parque todo lo que quiera, por eso les pido una gran disculpa a los que leen todavía mi historia por la gran tardanza de este Capítulo; bueno eso es todo mande sus Reviwes Sayonara.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola aquí está el capítulo que esperaban y perdón por si tarde un poco, pero estaba un poco ocupada los días de ayer, espero que les haya gustado la pequeña información que les puse en el Capítulo 20, en este Capítulo todavía va a ver una conversación de Cassandra y Suzel. Y aquí también va a ser normal y en Punto de vista del personaje ya que me gusto como lo puse, y tal vez van a ver más Capítulos así pero denme su opinión si les gusto o no, y otra cosa que tengo que decirles es que mi curso de Informática termino este Jueves 21/IV/16 y ahí corregía todos mis capítulos, y como no tengo Laptop y a veces junto el dinero que me sobra del mandado que hago. O a veces me encuentro de vez en cuando monedas de 10, 20 o 50 centavos tiradas en la calle y las junto, y cuando tengo lo suficiente voy al Internet a meter y corregir mis Capítulos, pues me llevo un poco de tiempo corrigiéndolos y tardo un poco ahí, espero que la persona que le estoy ayudando le caiga un montón de trabajo y así pueda apartar por lo menos un poco de dinero; para comprarme una Laptop para que así nada más vaya al Internet a meter solo mis capítulos.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Mariana Ochoa**

Gracias por leer mi historia, descuida todavía voy a seguir con esta historia, no la voy a dejar mi meta es terminarla.

**Crystal Violeta**

Gracias por tu apoyo, ya estoy un poco mejor todavía sigo un poco triste y estresada con los problemas pero decidí ya ignorarlos, y no te preocupes este trabajo ya lo investigue y no es nada malo, por que la persona es el dueño de la empresa. Pero como no tiene nadie que le ayude pues me pidió que le ayudara, y él es el dueño del departamento que nos renta, espero que le caiga pronto trabajo y si no cuando termine mi curso de Diseño Gráfico, buscare trabajo con esto de Diseño Gráfico. Ya que eh visto que solicitan mucho que sepan de Diseño Gráfico, bueno te cuidas mucho tú también, Sayonara.

Bueno continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE MANHATTAN**

Cassandra ya había llegado a la casa de Suzel, ella le pago al chofer y bajo del taxi, el chofer bajo del taxi y abrió la cajuela del coche y bajo las maletas dejándolas en la banqueta, luego el chofer se subió al taxi y se fue. Cassandra agarro sus maletas y fue a la puerta de la casa de Suzel, en ese momento Suzel había abierto la puerta para recibirla.

"¡Cassandra, oh que bueno que viniste me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo prima!" Suzel dijo abrazando a Cassandra, ella le devolvió el abrazo.

"A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver prima" Cassandra dijo separándose del abrazo.

"Pasa tenemos mucho de qué hablar y me tienes que contar como te ha ido en Washington" Suzel dijo entrando haciéndose a un lado para que Cassandra pasara, ella paso con las dos maletas dejándolas en la sala, Suzel cerró la puerta.

"Ven vamos a la cocina, preparare café y ahí podemos platicar a gusto" Suzel dijo viéndola.

"Claro ahorita se me antojaba un café" Cassandra dijo viéndola.

Cassandra siguió a Suzel a la cocina, ella se sentó en la silla donde estaba la barra, mientras que Suzel ponía en la cafetera el café y saco dos tazas del gabinete, Cassandra veía que la casa no había cambiado nada seguía igual. En ese momento ya había salido el café, Suzel lo sirvió en las dos tazas y se las llevó a la barra.

"Toma Cassandra, quieres azúcar y también leche, porque ahí tengo" Suzel dijo entregándole la taza de café a Cassandra.

"No, solo azúcar y veo que la casa no a cambiado nada sigue igual" Cassandra dijo agarrando la taza de café, Suzel en ese momento le paso la azúcar y puso un plato con pan.

"No, papa la quiere dejar así, no le quiere cambiar nada, quiere que quede igual" Suzel dijo agarrando una concha y la remojo en su café.

"Y ¿dónde están mis tíos?" Cassandra pregunto agarrando un panque para remojarlo en su café.

"Bueno, mis padres tiene un tiempo que se fueron a vivir a la granja de mi abuela, papa se jubiló ya hace un tiempo y mi mama estaba cuidando a la abuela ya que se a sentido mal, y decidieron irse a vivir a haya a la granja; yo me quede aquí ya que mi trabajo está aquí" Suzel dijo comiendo un pedazo de su concha.

"Ya veo y ¿qué estudiaste?" Cassandra pregunto volviendo a remojar su panque.

"Estudie medicina soy Doctora" Suzel dijo volviendo a remojar su ultimo pedazo de concha.

"Ya veo y tu novio también es Doctor" Cassandra dijo viéndola tranquila.

"¡Jijijiji!, si también es Doctor nos conocimos en el hospital, a él lo transfirieron acá viene de Queens su nombre es Kevin Brown, yo le mostré todo el hospital después empezamos a salir un tiempo. Oficialmente desde ese momento nos hicimos novios, él me pidió que si quería ser su esposa, yo le dije que si le dije la noticia a mis padres y a mi abuela, mi madre estaba emocionada y mi padre también. Mi abuela dijo que se hiciera la boda en su granja, ya que ella no puede salir por lo mal que se a sentido, Kevin y yo aceptamos hacer la boda en la granja de la abuela, por eso te hable al día siguiente para decirte la noticia" Suzel dijo viéndola.

"Si lo recuerdo y me disculpo que no podía venir a ayudarte con lo de la boda, pero en ese mes tenía mucho trabajo pero me hubiera gustado ayudarte con mucho gusto con lo de tu boda, pero eso me da mucho gusto por ti primis" Cassandra dijo sonriendo viéndola.

"No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo y muchas gracias primis ahora cuéntame de ti, ¿qué estudiaste? y ¿ya tienes novio o sigues soltera?" Suzel pregunto viéndola.

"Bueno estudie Psicología y no tengo novio y por el momento no quiero prefiero seguir así, y ¡papa murió unos meses después le avise a tus padres no sé si te avisaron!" Cassandra dijo triste viéndola.

"Si papa me aviso y lo siento mucho" Suzel dijo triste viéndola.

"No me pone triste eso por lo menos sé que esta con mama, pero cambiando de tema en ¿dónde es la granja de tu abuela?" Cassandra pregunto viéndola.

"Oh lo había olvidado voy por la invitación para que la veas" Suzel dijo levantándose y agarrando una invitación para que la viera, ella se la entregó a Cassandra quien la agarro en ese momento para verla, que era media carta y de color perla.

_[Estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de Kevin Brown y Suzel Bowen, que va a ser en la granja de la familia Bowen a unos 5 kilómetros que está ubicada en el condado de Hampshire en Massachusetts] _(N/A: Se me ocurrió poner así la invitación, les dejare otra información al final de la historia sobre Northampton, Massachusetts).

"¡Vaya quedaron preciosas, y me da mucho gusto que va a hacer cerca de Northampton, Massachusetts!" Cassandra dijo alegremente viendo la invitación.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SUZEL**

Me extraño lo que había dicho mi prima, pero me llamo mucha la atención de que Cassandra estaba sonriendo, así que supe que se topó con algo bueno.

"¡Cassandra dime con ¿quién vas a ir a mi boda? y ¿cómo se llama ese hombre?!" dije viéndola alegremente sonriéndole.

Ella rápidamente me volteo a ver pero vi un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, no pude contener la risa y empecé a reírme.

"¡No es nada gracioso Suzel!" Cassandra dijo haciendo un puchero.

"¡Lo siento, es que te veías muy graciosa, lástima que no pude tomarte una foto con mi celular!" dije alegremente.

Cassandra me miraba seriamente, pero yo solo le puse mi mejor sonrisa para calmarla, ella dejo escapar un suspiro largo.

"Está bien tu ganas, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto yo agarre un taxi le di tu misma dirección, salimos aeropuerto y veníamos para acá pero de repente a mitad del camino el taxi se descompuso, el chofer salió y abrió la tapa del motor que le empezó a salir humo. Él me dijo que podía llamar a otro taxi para que me llevara, yo le dije que no era necesario que caminaría y le pague, él ya había bajado mis maletas de la cajuela empecé a caminar, yo camine y me pare en una esquina para ver si podía parar un taxi pero no pasaba ninguno. En ese momento vi que en una cuadra se paró una combi y salió una persona, era de cuerpo no tan delgado, piel morena clara y cabello corto café obscuro, no sabía si era él así que me acerque pero no se dio cuenta de mi presencia" Cassandra dijo viéndome, en ese momento supe quién era.

"Era Arthur Dickens, verdad" dije viéndola.

"Si era él platicamos un poco, me di cuenta que estaba preocupado le pregunte ¿que si estaba bien?, él dejo escapar un suspiro como que no me quería decirme que le pasaba, así que le aplique el modo que hacía cuando no quería decirme algo" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

"Me puedes enseñar el modo que le aplicaste" dije sonriéndole viéndola.

Cassandra me sonrió y se levantó, se paró derecha cruzo sus brazos en el pecho y me miro seriamente, luego empezó a mover el pie derecho un poco, yo al ver su modo no pude contener la risa y me empecé a carcajear. Cassandra también empezó a reír, yo me calme un poco pero me agarraba el estómago ya que me dolía un poco.

"No puedo creer que todavía le aplicaras ese modo y funciono" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"Claro que funciono, porque después él dejo escapar un suspiro y cuando vio que no me iba a detener decidió decírmelo en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente en ese momento tuve una llamada le dije que si me podía esperar un momento en lo que atendía la llamada, él me dijo que sí. Atendí la llamada y cuando termine la llamada, él me conto que quería encontrar una manera de hablar con un chico que se culpa por la muerte de su hermano, pero él no quiere hablar del tema y sale huyendo a encerrarse a su habitación, y no sale al menos hasta que su hermana le insista que vaya comer algo. Yo le pregunte ¿Cómo murió su hermano?, él me dijo que no lo sabía que era por eso que quería que hablara de ese momento, pero él no a hablado desde la muerte de su hermano, le dije que si quería yo hablaría con él para que pueda ayudarlo un poco" Cassandra dijo viéndome, yo estaba sorprendida y tenía lastima por el pobre chico, eso me dio mucha tristeza y más que ese chico se siente culpable.

"Pobre chico y que más te dijo Arthur" dije viéndola.

"Él me dijo ¿que había un pequeño problema? y yo le dije que ¿cuál era ese pequeño problema?, él me dijo que iba a llevar al chico y a su familia a visitar la tumba de su hermano, pero los iba a llevar esta noche para llegar mañana temprano, fue cuando vi el pequeño problema yo le dije que tu boda era mañana. Se me ocurrió preguntarle qué ¿en dónde enterraron al chico?, me dijo que el padre del chico le pidió a su amigo el Sr Kirby O'Neil que dejara enterrar a su hijo en su granja, él le dijo que si pero no sabía en qué parte más o menos lo enterraron, me di cuenta que Arthur me estaba mintiendo en unos detalles. Sentí que no quería decirme la verdad sobre esta familia, así que se me ocurrió preguntarle ¿en dónde lo enterraron?, por suerte me dijo el nombre del dueño de la granja solo necesitaba saber por dónde quedaba la granja del dueño, yo le pregunte ¿que por donde queda la granja del Sr O'Neil? si podía saber le dije que tal vez lo podría alcanzar haya" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

"Y te dijo en ¿dónde quedaba la granja del Sr O'Neil?" le pregunte a Cassandra, ella me sonrió en ese momento.

"Si me lo dijo, la granja del Sr O'Neil está en Northampton, Massachusetts, yo dije que mala suerte tenía que tu boda seria en Queens. Ya que todavía no sabía en donde era tu boda, después le dije que no lo podría alcanzar haya" Cassandra dijo sonriéndome.

"Eres una mentirosa prima y una picara se nota que no le dijiste la verdad a Arthur, luego ¿qué paso?" dije sonriéndole pícaramente viéndola.

"Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que él buscaría una forma de hablar con el chico, me dijo que ya tenía que irse ya que se le hacía tarde y que la familia del chico tenía que subir todavía las cosas a la combi, en ese momento saque de mi bolso una de mis tarjetas y se la entregue y le dije que ahí estaba mi número de celular. Por si me quiere hablar para algo de ayuda, él la tomo y la guardo en su billetera, luego me entrego una tarjeta suya me dijo que aquí estaba su número de celular, que así sabría que era él. Yo agarre la tarjeta y la guarde en mi bolso" Cassandra dijo sacando la tarjeta de Arthur, yo la tome pero antes de verla recordé algo.

"Espera, no le habías dado tu número de celular cuando te fuiste a vivir a Washington" dije viendo a Cassandra.

"Si, pero me lo robaron unos días antes, tuve que esperar unos días más antes de comprar otro, pero creo que un mes Arthur cambio su celular por que le mandaba un mensaje y no me lo contestaba, por eso le di mi tarjeta y él me dio la suya" Cassandra dijo viéndome, en ese momento vi la tarjeta pero en ese instante reconocí la empresa.

"Reconozco la empresa, no sabía que era de él" dije viendo a Cassandra.

"En serio no sabías que era de él" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

"No, solo sabía que la empresa ayuda a personas a conseguirles trabajo en las empresas que necesitan personal, el hospital necesitaba dos personas para limpieza y la misma empresa nos mandó a dos personas al hospital" dije viendo a Cassandra.

"Vaya entonces a Arthur le a ido bien desde que fui a vivir a Washington" Cassandra dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Si lo creo pero cambiando de tema, tienes planeado alcanzar a Arthur a la granja del Sr O'Neil en Northampton, Massachusetts" dije viéndola.

"Bueno la verdad sí, pero va hacer después de que termine tu boda, además quiero ayudarlo con ese chico" Cassandra dijo viéndome, yo sonreí al ver que Cassandra quería ayudar a Arthur con esta familia y también al chico, en ese momento me levante para poder bajar mis dos maletas subirlas al auto de Kevin para ponernos en marcha a la granja de mi abuela.

"Bueno entonces déjame bajar mis dos maletas y esperamos a que venga Kevin para irnos de inmediato a la granja de mi abuela, total mi boda va a hacer a la 1:00PM y Kevin no tarda en llegar así nos vamos todos juntos para ir al aeropuerto" dije viéndola.

"¡Espera un momento, creí que íbamos a partir mañana temprano no esta noche y como que al aeropuerto no lo entiendo!" Cassandra dijo viéndome sorprendida.

"No te preocupes, además mañana temprano no íbamos a llegar a tiempo a mi boda y menos manejando, un amigo de Kevin nos va llevar en su Jet Privado para que lleguemos más rápido a Hampshire" dije viendo a Cassandra.

"Disculpa pensé que tú y Kevin iban a manejar toda la noche y como es que Kevin tiene un amigo con un Jet Privado, eso no lo entiendo" Cassandra dijo viéndome confundida, me reí un poco con esto pero decidí explicarle.

"Bueno en realidad no es suyo es de su jefe pero se lo presta, creo que su jefe se llama Toshio Nakashima ya que él es su abogado trabaja en Japón, veras él y Kevin rentaban un departamento juntos, ya que los dos estudiaban en universidades diferentes; pero son buenos amigos" dije viéndola.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Cassandra me pregunto, me agarre el mentó para poder recordar su nombre.

"Se llama Duncan Parks" dije viéndola.

"Oh ya veo está bien, tu baja las maletas y yo lavo las dos tazas por lo mientras" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, cuando llegue agarre las dos maletas y las baje las puse en la sala, en ese momento escuche que tocaron el timbre, fui a la puerta y vi por el rabillo de la puerta que era Kevin; abrí la puerta rápido y lo abrace en ese instante.

"¡Cariño que bueno que llegas!" dije viéndolo y dándole un beso, después separamos nuestros labios, pero todavía estábamos abrazados.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KEVIN**

"Ya estas lista para irnos y casarnos pronto, para que ya seas mi esposa" dije viendo a Suzel que me estaba sonriendo.

"Si, ya estoy lista y también ya llego mi prima, espérame aquí voy por ella para presentártela" Suzel dijo viéndome.

"Está bien mi lady, pero que sea rápido hay llegar rápido al aeropuerto, ya que Duncan nos está esperando" dije sonriéndole viéndola.

"Claro no tardo, cariño" Suzel dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, yo decidí sentarme en ese momento en el sillón, pero Suzel pronto llego con su prima en ese rato.

"Kevin ella es mi prima Cassandra Sanders, Cassandra él es Kevin Brown mi esposo" Suzel dijo presentándonos, yo me le levante del sillón.

"Hola un placer conocerte Cassandra" dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla.

"El placer es mío Kevin, Suzel me hablaba de ti hace rato y me da mucho gusto por los dos que pronto van a casarse" Cassandra dijo estrechando mi mano.

"Gracias, que les parece y si de una vez subo las maletas a mi coche, para poder irnos de una vez al aeropuerto" dije viendo a las dos.

"Yo puedo ayudarte a subir las maletas también, así sería más rápido para poder partir" Cassandra dijo viéndome, yo iba a protestar pero vi que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

"Bueno en lo que ustedes dos suben las maletas, yo voy a revisar que la casa este bien cerrada, no tardo" Suzel dijo tranquila viéndonos a los dos.

"Está bien, entonces subamos de una vez las maletas" dije tranquilo.

Así yo y Cassandra empezamos a subir las maletas a mi auto, cuando terminamos de subir las cuatro maletas a mi auto, Suzel ya había revisado que la casa estuviera bien cerrada, ella cerró la puerta con llave y venia para acá.

"Listo ya cerré la puerta, ya revise que todo esté bien cerrado" Suzel dijo viéndonos a los dos.

"Está bien será mejor irnos, suban" dije viéndolas a las dos.

Así Cassandra y Suzel entraron al auto de una vez, yo entre y prendí el motor y salí del lugar que estaba estacionado, tome la carretera para ir al aeropuerto, pero vi por el espejo retrovisor que Cassandra estaba cansada. Me imagino que no pudo dormir bien en el avión, así que todavía debe sentirse cansada.

"Cassandra, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?" le pregunte en ese momento.

"No gracias, tratare de dormir cuando estemos en el Jet" Cassandra dijo viéndome.

"Cassandra deberías dormir un poco, nosotros te despertamos cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto" Suzel dijo viéndola.

"Estoy bien casi no tengo sueño" Cassandra dijo tranquila, pero en ese momento escuche un bostezo de ella.

"Cassandra no seas necia y duerme un poco, o si quieres le hablo a Arthur para que puedas dormir mejor" Suzel dijo sonriendo traviesa viéndola.

"¡No te atrevas a hacerlo Suzel!" Cassandra dijo seria a Suzel.

"Vamos Cassandra descansa un poco, cuando lleguemos te despertamos" dije tranquilo, solo escuche que Cassandra dejo escapar un suspiro largo, yo solo moví un poco la cabeza negando esto y Suzel solo se aguantaba la risa.

"Está bien, pero me despiertan cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto" Cassandra dijo dejando escapar otro bostezo.

"Claro primis, yo te despierto cuando lleguemos y acomódate bien atrás para que duermas mejor" Suzel dijo tranquila viéndola.

"Gracias" Cassandra dijo acomodándose bien atrás, en ese instante ya se había quedado dormida en la parte de atrás, yo solo me reí un poco al igual que Suzel que se estaba riendo un poco.

"Y ¿quién es Arthur?" pregunte a Suzel que me estaba sonriendo.

"Es un amigo de Cassandra iban en la misma escuela, ella se hizo amiga de él después de que murió su hermana mayor, pero después de irse a vivir a Washington no supo nada de él" Suzel dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Vaya no lo sabía" dije tranquilo a Suzel.

"¡Pero no vas a creer esto, él es el dueño de la empresa donde nos mandaron a los dos empleados de limpieza que tenemos!" Suzel dijo un poco emocionada, esto a mí me sorprendió mucho.

"Bueno eso tampoco lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo invitas a la boda?, así los dos hablarían de cómo les a ido" dije tranquilo a Suzel.

"Pensaba a hacerlo cuando Cassandra me dijo que se lo encontró, pero Arthur va llevar a una familia a visitar la tumba de su hermano" Suzel dijo viéndome, esto a mí me extraño un poco y Suzel se dio cuenta.

"Veras al chico lo enterraron en Northampton, Massachusetts. Mi prima piensa alcanzar a Arthur haya, ya que hay un chico que no a hablado desde la muerte de su hermano y siente que es por su culpa, Cassandra me dijo que quiere ayudar a Arthur con este chico, ella no le dijo dónde iba a ser mi boda ya que no sabía" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Ya comprendí, pero ¿cómo piensa llegar haya Arthur?" pregunte a Suzel, ya que manejando tardarían un poco más y esos chicos tienen que ir a la escuela, Suzel solo me sonrió más.

"Arthur los va a llevar en su combi" Suzel dijo viéndome, yo pensé si podría ayudarlo un poco, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea aunque no sé si funcionaria, pero decidí arriesgarme.

"¿Tienes el número de Arthur?" pregunte a Suzel, ella me vio un poco extraño.

"Si lo recuerdo, Cassandra me enseño la tarjeta de su empresa que trae su número, ¿por qué lo quieres?" Suzel pregunto viéndome.

"Porque creo que puedo ayudar a que lleguen más rápido a Northampton, Massachusetts" dije sonriéndole a Suzel.

"Quieres que le marque ahorita" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"No, pásamelo y yo le marco en lo que estamos en el aeropuerto para hablar con él" dije tranquilo sonriéndole a Suzel.

"Está bien te lo voy a pasar de una vez" Suzel dijo viéndome, ella agarro mi celular empezó a pasarme el número de Arthur, una vez que me lo paso y lo guardo en mis contactos.

"Quieres que ponga tu celular en el bolsillo de tu camisa, cariño" Suzel dijo viéndome.

"Claro que sí, mi lady" dije cariñosamente a Suzel, ella se rio un poco y puso mi celular en el bolsillo de mi camisa, yo solo le di una sonrisa y seguí conduciendo para poder llegar al aeropuerto.

**MIENTRAS LAS CALLES DE MANHATTAN EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Arthur ya había llegado a la entrada de la Shellraiser, Raphael en ese momento saco el control remoto y apunto a la entrada de la Shellraiser, esta se abrió en ese instante y Arthur metió la combi, la entrada se cerró una vez que la combi ya estaba adentro. Lara estaba sorprendida de ver lo que paso, Arthur solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Lara.

"Lara, cuando lleguemos déjame presentarte con los demás, está bien" Arthur dijo viéndola.

"Claro" Lara dijo viéndolo.

Lara siguió viendo el túnel, la combi siguió todo derecho y luego dio vuelta a la izquierda hasta que llegaron a la guarida, Arthur se paró atrás de la combi de Kirby, él apago el motor y bajo de la combi al igual que Raphael y Lara. Raphael fue a la entrada de la guarida pero decidió esperar a Arthur y Lara, ella estaba impresionada y un poco nerviosa, Arthur se dio cuenta de esto pero puso su mano en el hombro de Lara, ella volteo a ver a Arthur que le estaba sonriendo.

"Todo va estar bien Lara, tu tranquila nada malo sucederá" Arthur dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Claro estoy bien ahora, muchas gracias, Arthur" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndolo.

"Bueno vamos a adentro entonces" Arthur dijo viéndola.

Así Lara y Arthur fueron a la entrada donde los estaba esperando Raphael, él al ver que ya venían se metió saltando los torniquetes de la entrada, Lara salto los torniquetes también y espero a Arthur, él solo paso por un lado ya que no haría lo mismo que Lara y Raphael.

"Ya llegamos" Arthur dijo tranquilo.

Sara, Miguel Ángel y Casey voltearon a verlos, Donatello estaba en la entrada de su laboratorio al escuchar la voz de Arthur. Jazira había salido de la cocina, Abril y Miwa iban detrás de ella, Splinter y Kirby también salieron del dojo, pero todos voltearon a ver a Lara que estaba junto a Arthur.

"Lara es bueno verte de nuevo" Jazira dijo sonriendo viéndola.

"Hola Jazira" Lara dijo viéndola devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Sr Splinter, chicos y Miwa quiero presentarles a Lara Watkins" Arthur dijo presentando a Lara.

Después de que Arthur presentara a Lara a todos, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Miwa solo la veían, ellos no decían nada ya que no sabían que decir. Jazira solo dejo escapar un suspiro al verlos así, Lara solo estaba un poco incomoda por las miradas, Splinter solo observaba a Lara, pero él se acercó a Lara para presentarse con ella.

"Un gusto en conocerla Srita. Watkins, me llamo Hamato Splinter" Splinter dijo presentándose extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo y por favor llámame Lara, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido" Lara dijo devolviéndole el saludo, Splinter solo la miraba pero no dijo nada, él observo que sus dos hijos y su hija todavía no se presentaban con Lara.

"Chicos, Miwa no piensa presentarse con Lara" Sara dijo tranquila viendo a Donatello y Miguel Ángel, luego volteo a ver a Miwa.

Donnie dejó escapar un suspiro para calmarse un poco, Mikey solo la miraba pero también estaba un poco nervioso, en ese momento Abril empezó a empujar a Miwa para que se acercara a Lara, Miwa solo le lanzo una mirada molesta a Abril. Pero al ver la mirada de ella que le decía que fuera a presentarse con Lara, Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro y se acercó a Lara para presentarse.

"Hola, me llamo Miwa" Miwa dijo presentándose y extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Miwa" Lara dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

En ese momento Casey también empezó a empujar a Donatello para que se presentara con ella, él volteo molesto a ver Casey pero la mirada de él le decía que fuera a presentarse también, Donatello dejo escapar un suspiro y se acercó a Lara extendió su mano para saludarla también.

"Hola me llamo Donatello, pero me puedes decir Donnie" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte también" Lara dijo sonriendo devolviéndole el saludo también, Miguel Ángel solo la veía pero no se acercaba a Lara, Jazira se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a él.

"Miguel Ángel solo faltas tú de presentarte con Lara, además a ella le encanta dibujar también y sé que tú también dibujas, tal vez le puedas enseñar uno de tus dibujos y Lara te puede enseñar los suyos" Jazira susurro viéndolo, Miguel Ángel solo volteo a ver a Jazira que le estaba sonriendo, él dejo escapar un suspiro y se acercó a Lara, pero Miguel Ángel solo extendió su mano para saludarla; Lara se le hizo extraño esto pero le devolvió el saludo.

"Lara, él es Miguel Ángel y le gusta dibujar al igual que tú, deberías enseñarles tus dibujos, tal vez ambos puedan ver sus obras maestras o intercambiar ideas entre los dos" Jazira dijo viéndola.

"Pero le decimos Mikey" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Hola también, es que se me hizo raro que solo me extendieras la mano y no me dijeras nada, y Jazira no exageres con mis dibujos" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndolo, luego volteo a ver a Jazira.

"No exagero, tus dibujos son como si fueran obras maestras y bien hechas" Jazira dijo sonriendo viéndola.

"Me encanta dibujar pero no son como una obra maestra, aunque los dibujos de Leo si parecían una obra..."

Lara se calló en ese instante, Splinter la miraba sorprendido por lo que había dicho de Leonardo, Miwa, Donatello y Miguel Ángel la veían sorprendida por lo que había dicho también de Leo. Raph y Casey trataban de aguantarse la risa por la expresión de Donnie, Mikey y Miwa, pero los dos no pudieron aguantarse y terminaron riéndose de esto, Lara solo les lanzo una mirada molesta a los dos chicos riéndose, Abril en ese momento tuvo que darle un codazo a Casey.

"Auch, oye pelirroja eso dolió" Casey dijo viéndola.

"¡Cállate Casey!" Abril dijo molesta viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE LARA**

Estaba molesta e incómoda, primero los idiotas de Raph y Casey riéndose de las expresiones de Miwa, Donnie y Mikey, pero lo bueno es que Abril le dio un codazo a Casey; eso me alegro por dentro un poco. Solo faltaba el idiota de Raph que no dejaba de reír en ese momento, pero se calmó un poco y solo volteo a verme como si nada hubiera pasado, y segunda Miwa, Donnie y Mikey me miraban sorprendida. Eso no me incomodaba de ellos, lo que me incomodaba era la mirada de Splinter ya que me miraba serio, me sentía incomoda y juzgada por esa mirada, y no me estaba agradando eso deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Srita. Watkins, puedo saber ¿cómo conoció a Leonardo?" Splinter me pregunto viéndome con esa mirada seria.

¡Pero me molesta eso, ya le había dicho que odio que me llamen por mi apellido, odio que hagan eso es mucho pedir que me llamen por mi nombre, y tampoco me gusta que me llamen Señorita eso me molesta más!. Deje escapar otro suspiro y solo baje un poco la mirada, pero creo que esto no fue una buena idea.

"Sr Arthur sabe creo que no es una buena idea que este aquí, así que mejor me regreso a mi casa" dije viéndolo.

"¡Lara no, prefiero que vengas con nosotros a que estés con tu padre y sus tres amigos borrachos, además estarías mejor y más tranquila a que estés desvelándote haya, ya que cuando toman no te dejan dormir!" Arthur dijo preocupado viéndome.

"No se preocupe estaré bien, además puedo dormir en la casa de mi Tío Zephyr o en la casa de mi Tía Roselyn" dije tranquila viéndolo.

Pero en realidad solo tengo una Tía ya que la otra persona no es mi Tío, pero él era un buen amigo de mama desde que iban en la escuela, y cuando ella murió iba a dormir en su casa me decía que le dijera Tío Zephyr, así lo empecé a llamar y por eso prefiero dormir en la casa de mi Tío Zephyr. La Tía Roselyn es hermana de mi padre, pero ella me odia y mi primo Anthony siempre me está molestando, o a veces me coquetea y eso no me gusta y me molesta más, pero nunca encuentro a mi Tío Zephyr en su casa y terminare durmiendo en la dichosa casa de mi Tía Roselyn.

"¡Lara, mi Tío Arthur tiene razón, mejor vienes con nosotros y estaríamos los dos más tranquila que tu vengas!" Jazira dijo preocupada también viéndome.

Ya no sabía que más decir y la verdad me sentía más incómoda, por la mirada de Splinter que todavía me miraba serio, prefirieron no verlo por este momento.

"Srita. Watkins, pido una disculpa pero mi intención no es incomodarla solo quería saber ¿cómo es que conoció a Leonardo?" Splinter me volvió a preguntarme lo mismo viéndome, en ese instante voltee a verlo muy molesta.

"¡CUÁNTAS VECES LE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME LLAME POR MI NOMBRE, ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN POR MI APELLIDO LO DETESTO Y TAMBIÉN ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN SEÑORITA!" grite molesta viéndolo.

"Lara, cálmate un poco" Arthur dijo viéndome poniendo su mano en mi hombro, para que me calmara.

Voltee a ver a los demás, todos me miraban sorprendidos por la reacción que hice, excepto Jazira y Sara que no me veía sorprendida, baje la mirada y voltee a ver a otro lado. Jazira se acercó a mí y me abrazo para calmarme un poco más, le devolví el abrazo ya que tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería que nadie me viera.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAZIRA**

"Ya paso Lara, todo está bien" susurre en el oído de Lara para calmarla un poco más, ella ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho y sabía que tenía ganas de llorar, empecé a frotarle la espalda para calmarla un poco más.

"Sr Splinter podemos hablar en privado, por favor" mi Tío Arthur dijo tranquilo viendo a Splinter.

"Claro" Splinter dijo viéndolo.

Vi que ambos fueron al Dojo, deje escapar un suspiro pero sabía que tenía que hablar con Lara en privado, pero el laboratorio de Donatello no me sería muy útil para poder hablar en privado, así que tendría que ser en unos de las habitaciones de los chicos. Voltee a ver a mi abuela para decirle con la mirada lo que tenía planeado hacer, ella sonrió y me entendió y asintió con la cabeza, le devolví la sonrisa en ese momento.

"Donnie, me dejarías estar en tu habitación para que pueda hablar con Lara un momento" dije viendo a Donnie.

"Claro, venga les mostrare cual es mi habitación" Donnie dijo viéndome.

Todavía abrazaba a Lara pero seguí a Donnie que iba a mostrarnos su habitación, al seguirlo pude ver cuatro habitaciones me imagino que una era de Leonardo, pero no le voy a preguntar a Donnie no quiero incomodarlo, así que él abrió la puerta de su cuarto y volteo a verme.

"Este es mi cuarto, pueden hablar aquí nadie las molestara" Donnie dijo viéndome, entre a la habitación y pude notar que había un escritorio con un estante que tenía libros, la habitación estaba bien ordenada me imagino que así le gusta tenerla.

"Gracias Donnie" dije sonriéndole viéndolo.

"De nada, voy a ayudar a los demás con las cosas" Donnie dijo sonriéndome viéndome.

"Está bien y dile a Raph que él también tiene que empacar" dije viéndolo.

"Claro, yo le diré a Raph" Donnie dijo viéndome, él cerró la puerta de su cuarto dejándonos solas a mí y Lara.

"¿Quieres hablar un poco?" pregunte viéndola, Lara se separó del abrazo y se fue a sentar a la cama, ella solo miraba el suelo yo me senté a un lado de Lara y espere a ver si me decía algo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DONATELLO**

Deje a Jazira y Lara en mi habitación creo que tenía que hablar un poco a solas, aunque me sorprendió que dijera que Leo sabía dibujar y por lo que se Leo no sabía dibujar, los únicos que sabemos dibujar somos yo y Mikey, sé que Raph sabe algo de Lara así que me dirigí a la sala donde estaban todos. Una vez que estuve ahí vi que Kirby platicaba con Sara en el sofá, Abril estaba en la entrada de la guarida regañando a Casey, empecé a buscar a Raph con la mirada pero no lo veía por ninguna parte de la sala, fui a la cocina a ver si estaba ahí pero solo encontré a Miwa y Mikey.

"¿Han visto a Raph?" pregunte viendo a Miwa y Mikey que voltearon a verme.

"Sara le dijo que fuera a empacar lo que iba a llevar, él fue a su habitación a empacar lo que va a llevar, pero lo vi molesto cuando se fue" Miwa dijo viéndome.

Me cruce de brazos y mire el piso por un momento, tenía una sospecha de que Raph sabía algo sobre Lara y lo que dijo de Leo, no podía sacar ese pensamiento de lo que dijo Lara de mi cabeza, sentí que alguien me agarro el brazo y voltee a ver quién era. Mikey me miraba preocupado, pase un brazo alrededor de él y lo atraje hacia a mí, pero sabía que Mikey también quería saber lo mismo que yo.

"Estoy bien Mikey, solo estaba pensando eso es todo" dije tranquilo viéndolo dándole una sonrisa para calmarlo, Mikey me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo, me reí un poco de esto pero le devolví el abrazo completo, ya que Mikey siempre encuentra una manera de hacernos sentir mejor a todos.

"Hermanitos odio ser una aguafiestas, pero yo también sospecho lo mismo que tu Donnie"

Yo y Mikey volteamos a ver a Miwa, ella estaba cruzada de brazos viéndonos a los dos, deje escapar un suspiro pero Miwa también quería saber sobre Lara, así que todos pensábamos lo mismo.

"Quieres ir a la habitación de Raph, a que nos diga sobre Lara" dije viéndola.

"Claro, ¿me quieren ayudar los dos?" Miwa pregunto viéndonos a los dos, Mikey dejó escapar un suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza, Miwa sonrió por la respuesta de Mikey.

"Donnie tu que dices" Miwa dijo viéndome.

"Claro que ayudare, ya que yo también quiero respuestas" dije viéndola.

"Bien, vamos de una vez" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

Así los tres salimos de la cocina y fuimos a la habitación de Raph, espero que él quiera decirnos sobre Lara, ya que en este momento no quiero molestarla y debe estar hablando con Jazira, deje escapar un suspiro pero espero que esto salga bien.

**CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, ya estoy haciendo el Capítulo 22 espero no tardar con este, por favor mande sus Reviwes si les gusto este Capítulo, Sayonara.

**NOTA CURIOSA:** Bueno, antes que nada verán tuve que investigar algunas cosas sobre Northampton, Massachusetts, ya que eh leído unas historias y ahí es donde está la granja o más bien el antiguo hogar de Abril. Quería encontrar un estado cerca de Northampton, Massachusetts, pero no encontré mucha información sobre algunos estados ahí y lo único que encontré fue un condado que se llama Hampshire, aquí se las dejo.

**Northampton (Massachusetts)**

Ubicación en el condado de Hampshire en Massachusetts

Northampton es una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Hampshire en el estado estadounidense de Massachusetts. En el Censo de 2010 tenía una población de 28.549 habitantes y una densidad poblacional de 308,31 personas por km².

**Demografía**

Según el censo de 2010, había 28.549 personas residiendo en Northampton. La densidad de población era de 308,31 hab./km². De los 28.549 habitantes, Northampton estaba compuesto por el 87.66% blancos, el 2.72% eran afroamericanos, el 0.29% eran amerindios, el 4.07% eran asiáticos, el 0.05% eran isleños del Pacífico, el 2.48% eran de otras razas y el 2.74% pertenecían a dos o más razas. Del total de la población el 6.75% eran hispanos o latinos de cualquier raza.

Fue lo único que pude encontrar de este condado y claro esto no saco mucho mis dudas, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para investigar, bueno eso es todo adiós.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí y perdón por la tardanza, les pondré una explicación al final de la historia, también les informo que ya estoy haciendo el Capítulo 23, pero voy a la mitad de este Capítulo que todavía me falta. Aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Crystal Violeta**

Gracias, si le estoy hechando ganas para terminarla, creo que va ser un poco larga pero tratare de terminarla pronto, terminando esta historia no sé si hacer una segunda parte o tal vez haga otra. Pero todavía no me decido así que voy a pensarlo, ya sabes mi cerebro de vez en cuando me da ideas y unas veces no, se pone rebelde pero espero que me llegue inspiración pronto y así pueda decirme en una cosa, espero ver pronto el final de tu historia de Leonardo el líder sin miedo camino a la obscuridad. Me fascina tu historia, seguiremos en contacto y te cuidas mucho, saludos, Sayonara.

**TsukihimePrincess**

Gracias, de hecho Jazira no conoció a Leonardo, solo Lara conoció a Leonardo y se hicieron buenos amigos, y no te preocupes pronto los hermanos de Leo y Miwa verán sus dibujos o como yo les digo "obras maestras" XD, espero ver otro comentario tuyo pronto, te cuidas, bye.

Continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE RAPHAEL**

Raphael ya había terminado de empacar, él estaba sentado en su cama viendo una foto donde estaban solamente Slash, Leo y él, Raph sostenía la foto con cuidado, ya que era el único recuerdo que tenia de su hermano con su mejor amigo.

"Y eso que no querías venir" Raph dijo sonriendo recordando ese momento.

**Flashback **

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAPH**

_Slash y yo fuimos al cuarto de Leo para invitarlo a salir con nosotros dos, también para que se relajara un poco._

_"Leo soy Raph, puedes dejar un momento tu meditación, por favor" dije tranquilo tocando la entrada de su puerta, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Leo salió._

_"¡Raph sabes que me molesta que me interrumpa cuando estoy meditando!" Leo dijo molesto viéndome._

_"No, a mí me encanta molestarte en tu meditación" dije sacar ticamente viéndolo, Leo solo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Hola Slash" Leo dijo viéndolo._

_"Hola Leonardo, Raphael y yo queríamos invitarte a salir con nosotros" Slash dijo viéndolo._

_Leo nos vio sorprendido a los dos, yo tenía ganas de reírme por su expresión, él sabía que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que oscureciera, pero creo que estaba pensando nuestra oferta._

_"Y ¿los demás van a venir?" Leo pregunto viéndolo, deje escapar un suspiro._

_"No, Mikey esta con Pete y Leatherhead jugando en la máquina de Pin Ball, Donnie y el profesor Rockwell están en el laboratorio, por eso Slash y yo queríamos invitarte a salir con nosotros" dije viéndolo._

_"Y ¿a dónde planean ir?" Leo pregunto viéndome._

_"Vamos a los muelles" Slash dijo tranquilo viendo a Leo._

_"Vamos Leo ven con nosotros" dije viéndolo._

_Leo seguía pensando nuestra oferta de ir con nosotros dos a los muelles, Slash y yo esperábamos a que nos dijera algo, pero él solo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"No gracias, voy a seguir meditando, no tengo ganas de salir hoy" Leo dijo tranquilo viéndome._

_"Vamos hermano, debes salir de ese cuarto y hacer algo divertido" dije viéndolo._

_"No y si me disculpan voy a seguir meditando" Leo dijo viéndonos a los dos._

_Deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco y no terminar diciendo algo de lo cual me arrepentiría, o golpearlo en ese momento, Slash que estaba junto a mi dejo también escapar un suspiro pero seguía calmado._

_"Leonardo, espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que estoy a punto de a hacer" Slash dijo tranquilo viéndolo._

_Esto le extraño a Leo y a mí también, pero Slash agarro rápidamente a Leo y lo puso en su caparazón y empezó a caminar a la salida, yo estaba sorprendido pero sonreí al ver que mi amigo, quería que mi hermano también saliera de este lugar. Me metí a la habitación de Leo y agarre sus Katanas, rápidamente salí de la habitación y fui a alcanzar a Slash que ya estaba en la salida._

_"¡Slash suéltame, dije claramente que no tengo ganas de salir!" Leo dijo enojado._

_Leo estaba tratando de zafarse de Slash, pero él no lo soltaba y fue a la salida, todos voltearon a vernos ya que atrajimos mucha la atención, me detuve para decirles a donde íbamos._

_"Vamos a los muelles, los vemos al rato" dije viéndolos a todos y fui alcanzar a Slash._

_Cuando estaba junto a él, solo vi que Leo me miraba molesto, lo ignore y seguí caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, Slash solo me sonrió pero no soltaba a Leo. Le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos por el túnel para llegar al próximo túnel que salía a los muelles, una vez que llegamos al túnel salimos directo a los muelles, me asome un poco para ver que todo estaba tranquilo._

_"Todo está tranquilo al parecer no hay nadie cerca de aquí" dije viendo a Slash._

_"¡Esperen todavía es de tarde, no podemos salir, alguien nos vera!" Leo dijo preocupado._

_Aunque a veces no le hago mucho caso a Leo con estos comentarios, pero esta vez tenía razón voltee a ver a Slash que comprendió de inmediato mi duda, él asintió con la cabeza de que fuera a revisar, así que me asome un poco más para ver si había alguien por ahí. Cuando vi a un muchacho recargado en un contenedor grande, él estaba fumando y sacaba el humo por la boca, lo cual para mí era desiderable seguí observando más por si encontraba a alguien más, pero no vi a nadie más así que era cuestión de esperar a que este muchacho se fuera pronto. Él vio el reloj en su muñeca para ver qué hora era, solo pude notar por su expresión que se había puesto contento, en ese momento oí una gran alarma y que el muchacho tiro su cigarrillo y lo piso con su pie y se fue, entonces supe que ya estaba anocheciendo sonreí porque eso significa que todo personal se iba a casa; en ese momento fui a avisarle a Slash y a Leo que ya no había nadie._

_"Ya no hay nadie, todo mundo se fue" dije viéndolo._

_"Bueno será mejor subir de una vez" Slash dijo tranquilo viéndome._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar, pero escuche que Leo dejo escapar un suspiro, me reí de eso ya que me dio mucha gracia, Slash solo sonrió al escuchar a Leo._

_"¡No le veo lo gracioso Raph y Slash bájame, puedo caminar yo mismo!" Leo dijo molesto._

_"Está bien Leonardo te bajare en este instante" Slash dijo tranquilo bajando a Leo, él dejo escapar un suspiro molesto y volteo a verme._

_"¡No era necesario que me cargaran todo el camino, podía a ver caminado yo solo!" Leo dijo serio viéndome, yo solo me encogí de hombros como si nada hubiera pasado._

_"Era necesario sacarte de ahí, ya que casi no sales y solo te la pasas meditando o entrenando en el dojo, Leonardo" Slash dijo tranquilo viéndolo._

_"Lo siento, pero trato de mejorar un poco más mis katas y la meditación me relaja un poco" Leo dijo viéndonos a los dos._

_Slash solo le sonrió para calmarlo, yo también le estaba sonriendo para calmarlo un poco más, Leo dejo escapar un suspiro calmado ya que en ese momento ya estaba más relajado, yo sonreí más ya que era la primera vez que mi hermano estaba un poco más relajado. Pero su relajación no duro mucho, ya que se sintió su caparazón y se dio cuenta de que no traía sus Katanas, esto lo puso un poco nervioso al no sentir sus Katanas._

_"¡Rayos, olvide mis Katanas, debemos volver!" Leo dijo preocupado viéndonos, Slash puso su mano en el hombro de Leo para calmarlo._

_"Leo cálmate, aquí están, yo las traje antes de que saliéramos" dije viéndolo mostrándole sus Katanas._

_Leo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a mí para recoger sus Katanas, se las entregue en ese instante, él las tomo y empezó a acomodárselas en su caparazón verifico que las correas estuviera bien sujetas, al ver que las correas estaba bien sujetas y sus Katanas estaban bien a acomodadas._

_"Gracias Raph" Leo dijo sonriéndome viéndome._

_"De nada hermano" dije viéndolo cerrando mi mano en puño._

_Leo entendió mi mensaje, él cerró su mano en puño también, así ambos hicimos nuestro saludo chocando ambos puños y separándolo, Slash sonrió al ver cómo nos saludábamos._

_"Bueno, será ya mejor salir chicos, ya es de noche" Slash dijo viéndonos a los dos._

_Leo y yo volteamos a ver la salida y vimos que ya era de noche, me dirigí para subir arriba rápidamente sigilosamente y vigilaba si venia alguien, Leo venia detrás de mi subiendo sigilosamente y ayudándome a vigilar también, Slash venia detrás de Leo subiendo sigilosamente también; él olfateo el aire en busca de un humano que estuviera escondido o alguien más que se haya quedado._

_"No olfateo a ningún humano, significa que todos se fueron" Slash dijo viéndonos a los dos._

_"Slash, ¿estás seguro que no hay nadie?" Leo dijo viéndolo._

_"Estoy seguro Leonardo" Slash dijo tranquilo sonriéndole viéndolo._

_Leo dejo escapar otro suspiro para relajarse un poco más, yo solo moví mi cabeza negando la actitud de Leo, deje de vigilar y me acerque a él pasando mi brazo alrededor de él, Leo volteo a verme en ese momento._

_"Vamos hermano relájate un poco, si Slash no olfateo a nadie significa que todo mundo se fue a descansar a sus hogares con sus familias" dije viéndolo._

_"Si tal vez tenga razón, debo relajarme un poco más y ¿qué hacemos en este momento?" Leo pregunto viéndome._

_Yo solo sonreí más y voltee a ver a Slash que me estaba sonriendo en ese momento, Leo no comprendía que pasaba pero se estaba poniendo nervioso._

_"Raph, Slash ¿porque se miran así? y ¿que están tramando?" Leo pregunto viéndonos a los dos._

_Yo solo sonreí malévolamente viéndolo, Leo dio un paso hacia atrás al ver cómo le sonreía, tal vez supo en ese momento que iba hacer pero antes de que pudiera poder correr, Slash lo detuvo en ese momento sosteniéndolo; yo en ese momento empecé a hacerle cosquillas a Leo en los lados._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...ya...¡jajajajajaja!...basta...¡jajajajajaja!...Raph...¡jajajajajaja!...detente...¡jajajajajaja!...por favor...¡jajajajajaja!" Leo dijo riéndose tratando de zafarse del agarre de Slash._

_"No hermano, esta es la única manera que te relajes más y te diviertas un poco más, además yo me estoy divirtiendo" dije viéndolo todavía haciéndole cosquillas a Leo._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...eso...¡jajajajajaja!...no...¡jajajajajaja!...se...¡jajajajajaja!...vale...¡jajajajajaja!...son...¡jajajajajaja!...dos...¡jajajajajaja!...contra...¡jajajajajaja!...uno...¡jajajajajaja!" Leo dijo riéndose todavía tratando de zafase de Slash lo más pronto posible._

_"Creo que Leonardo tiene razón, somos dos contra uno y no parece justo, así que si me disculpas, Raphael" Slash dijo viéndome._

_En ese momento Slash también me agarro y empezó a hacerme cosquillas a los lados, yo empecé a reírme también y trataba de zafarme de él, Slash también empezó hacerle cosquillas a Leo sin soltarlo, él nos hacía cosquillas a los dos que no parábamos de reír en ese momento._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...Slash...¡jajajajajaja!...eso...¡jajajajajaja!...no...¡jajajajajaja!...se...¡jajajajajaja!...vale...¡jajajajajaja!" dije riéndome._

_"Lo siento, pero para mí se hace justo hacerlo con los dos, además yo también me estoy divirtiendo con ustedes dos" Slash dijo sonriendo viéndome._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...pero...¡jajajajajaja!...por...¡jajajajajaja!...que...¡jajajajajaja!...también...¡jajajajajaja!...me...¡jajajajajaja!...tienes...¡jajajajajaja!...que...¡jajajajajaja!...hacer...¡jajajajajaja!...a...¡jajajajajaja!...mi...¡jajajajajaja!" Leo dijo riéndose._

_"Porque quiero que te relajes Leonardo, además no pensaba soltarte" Slash dijo tranquilo viéndolo._

_Él todavía nos hacía cosquillas a los dos, yo trataba de zafarme de Slash lo más pronto posible, en ese momento Leo pudo zafarse de él y se le lanzo encima para hacerle cosquillas a los lados, Slash me dejo libre en ese momento tome aire para calmarme un poco luego fui ayudar a Leo, entre los dos empezamos hacerle cosquillas a Slash._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...chicos...¡jajajajajaja!...no...¡jajajajajaja!...se...¡jajajajajaja!...vale...¡jajajajajaja!...se...¡jajajajajaja!...supone...¡jajajajajaja!...que...¡jajajajajaja!...yo...¡jajajajajaja!...debo...¡jajajajajaja!...hacerlo...¡jajajajajaja!...a...¡jajajajajaja!...ustedes...¡jajajajajaja!...dos...¡jajajajajaja!...no...¡jajajajajaja!...ustedes...¡jajajajajaja!...a...¡jajajajajaja!...mi...¡jajajajajaja!" Slash dijo riéndose._

_"No lo creo, a mí me parece justo también hacerte lo mismo Slash" Leo dijo viéndolo haciéndole todavía cosquillas a los lados._

_"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Leo, a mí también me parece justo, además yo también me estoy divirtiendo contigo Slash" dije viéndolo haciéndole todavía cosquillas a los lados._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...eso...¡jajajajajaja!...es...¡jajajajajaja!...una...¡jajajajajaja!...injusticia...¡jajajajajaja!" Slash dijo riéndose._

_"No, nos parece justo, no lo crees Raph" Leo dijo viéndome._

_"Si, yo opino igual que Leo" dije viéndolo y luego voltee a ver a Slash._

_"¡Jajajajajaja!...creo...¡jajajajajaja!...que...¡jajajajajaja!...a...¡jajajajajaja!...mi...¡jajajajajaja!...no...¡jajajajajaja!...parece...¡jajajajajaja!...justo...¡jajajajajaja!" Slash dijo riéndose._

_En ese momento Slash se zafo de nosotros y tomo un poco de aire para calmarse, Leo y yo lo observamos pero también tratamos de calmarnos los dos, Slash ya se había calmado un poco y volteo a vernos a los dos, él sonriendo se acercó a nosotros dos._

_"¡Ninja Tag!" Slash dijo tocándome el hombro y se fue corriendo._

_Yo empecé a perseguir a Leo que había corrido en ese momento, así estuvimos un buen rato jugando a Ninja Tag, hasta que nos paramos a descansar en un contenedor grande, Slash estaba acostado y tenía los brazos cruzado sosteniendo su cabeza. Leo estaba sentado tenía una pierna cruzada y la otra pierna cerca de su plastrón, sus dos brazos los tenia cruzados sobre su rodilla y su cabeza la tenía encima de sus brazos y miraba el mar, yo estaba sentado mis piernas estaban extendidas me sostenía de mis brazos que los tenia atrás, veía también el mar ya que estaba más relajado y la brisa del aire se sentía bien._

_"Ves que es mejor relájate un poco, Leo" dije viéndolo, él volteo a verme en ese momento._

_"Si tienes razón Raph" Leo dije sonriendo viéndome._

_"Que les parece una foto, como recuerdo" Slash dijo viéndonos a los dos._

_"A mí me parece bien y tú que dices, Leo" dije viéndolo._

_"Me parece una buena idea" Leo dijo viéndome._

_En ese momento me levante y programe mi T-Phone para que pudiera tomar la foto, nos juntamos los tres, Slash en el lado izquierdo, Leo en medio y yo en el lado derecho. En ese momento la cámara tomo la foto, me levante y agarre mi T-Phone para ver como quedo la foto, cuando la vi sonreí y fui a sentarme donde estaban Leo y Slash y se las mostré a los dos._

_"Quedo bien la foto, hay que sacarle una copia, yo quiero tener una para mí, Raph" Leo dijo sonriéndome viéndome._

_"Claro hermano, ¿tú quieres una copia también?, Slash" dije sonriendo viéndolo, luego voltee a ver a Slash._

_"Claro Raphael, quiero una, además los considero como mi familia también" Slash dijo viéndome, sonreí por lo que dijo._

_"Nosotros también te consideramos familia, Slash" Leo dijo sonriéndole viéndolo._

_"Si, Leo tiene razón te consideramos de la familia, Slash" dije viéndolo también._

_"Gracias Raphael, Leonardo" Slash dijo sonriendo viéndonos a los dos, yo y Leo solo le sonreímos a Slash, él sonriendo solo nos veía a los dos, Leo se levantó en ese momento._

_"Creo que ya es hora de regresar, nos toca hacer ronda" Leo dijo viéndonos a los dos._

_Deje escapar un suspiro pero me levante y camine junto a Leo, él se dirigía al túnel para ir a la guarida pero todavía había mucho camino que recorrer desde ahí, Slash ya se había levantado y empezó caminar junto a nosotros dos, Leo bajo primero y yo baje después de él. Slash venía detrás de mí y una vez que estuvimos en el túnel, caminamos hacia a la dirección de la guarida._

**Fin del Flashback**

Deje escapar un suspiro y puse la foto en mi mesa de noche, me acosté en la cama y solo veía el techo, ya que estaba esperando a que Arthur terminara de hablar con el Sensei, y así poder saber cómo se iban a poner de acuerdo los tres para las maletas y la hielera portátil.

_-Malditos Killer Wolves, si los encuentro los voy a matar a todos, por haber matado a mi hermano y hacer sufrir a Mikey, y a mi familia- _pensé y deje escapar un gruñido.

En ese momento alguien toco mi puerta, me levante de la cama y fui a ver quién era, cuando la abrí vi que eran mis dos hermanos y Miwa, por sus miradas supe que querían saber sobre Lara en ese momento.

"Quieren saber sobre lo que dijo Lara, verdad" dije viéndolos a los tres.

"Claro que si" Miwa dijo viéndome, mis dos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Está bien les diré lo que dijo ella, pasen" dije viéndolos a los tres.

Me dirigí a mi cama y me volví a costarme en ella, cruce mis dos brazos atrás de mi cabeza y solo miraba el techo, Mikey se sentó junto a mí y solo se me quedaba viéndome, Donnie se recargo en la pared de frente y se cruzó de brazos viéndome también. Miwa cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de Donnie, ella puso su mano en la cadera y solo se me quedaba viéndome, esperando repuestas sobre Lara y Leo, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Cuando estaba en la casa de Arthur, él le explico a Lara lo que en realidad éramos, ella no le creía pensaba que era una broma al menos que le mostrara que yo era un mutante, Athur me pidió que me quitara la capucha de mi sudadera para que Lara viera que él no estaba bromeando, yo no sabía si quitarme la capucha de la sudadera. Pero al ver como ella me veía serio y moviendo un poco el pie incómodamente, lo cual me recordó a ti, Mikey cuando quieres llamar la atención" dije viéndolo.

Mikey solo se rio cuando dije eso, al igual Donnie que también estaba riéndose, Miwa solo dejo escapar un suspiro, yo al verla al igual que mis dos hermanos nos reímos de eso; ya que nos pareció gracioso.

"¡No le veo lo gracioso a esto chicos!" Miwa dijo molesta viéndonos a los tres, mis dos hermanos y yo nos calmamos un poco.

"No te enojes Miwa, nos pareció muy gracioso lo que hiciste y ya vimos que hay alguien más, que hace las misma mañas que Mikey" Donnie dijo viéndola, luego volteo a ver a Mikey, él solo sonrió.

"Si en eso tienes razón, luego ¿qué paso?" Miwa dijo viéndome.

"Decidí quitarme la capucha de la sudadera pero solo le mostré mi cabeza, Lara al verme se sorprendió al ver que yo era una tortuga gigante, ella dijo que me parecía al chico que la salvo de Los Dragones Purpuras, esto me sorprendió de oír pero no sabía si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo o una mentira. Lara solo se me quedaba viéndome, Arthur estaba sorprendido de oír esto así que le pregunto ¿que si ya había conocido a uno de nosotros?, ella dijo que sí que ya había conocido a un mutante parecido a mí, que iba camino a su casa ya que había salido al súper mercado a comprar una leche" dije viéndolos a los tres, Donnie y Miwa estaban sorprendidos oír esto, Mikey también estaba sorprendido de oír lo que dije, deje escapar otro suspiro.

"Yo pensé no la conozco debe haber sido Donnie o Mikey, no creo que haya sido Leo, él nos hubiera dicho algo, Arthur le pregunto ¿qué le había pasado?. Ella dijo que fue hace un año que estaba en su casa, iba a cenar cuando fue al refrigerador y vio que ya no había leche, su padre había olvidado comprar algunas cosas así que fue al súper mercado, llego ahí y compro la leche y la pago salió del súper mercado. Lara iba distraída que no se dio cuenta que iba pasando un callejón oscuro, en ese momento ella sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo y la tiro al suelo, Lara volteo a ver quién la jalo cuando vio que eran Los Dragones Purpuras, uno de ellos saco una navaja y se acercó a ella se espantó un poco pero seguía viéndolo. Le dijo oye chica bonita, dame tu dinero y mis compañeros y yo no te haremos daño comprendes eso, Lara cuando le dijeron esto se molestó y lo vio a la cara con disgusto, ella le dijo que para empezar. Primero no la llamara chica bonita y segunda no tenía dinero, y lo llamo tarado y lo único que llevaba era solo para comprar la leche que traía, que ahora la dejaran en paz" dije viéndolos a los tres, luego voltee a ver el techo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Déjame adivinar, Fong, Sid y Tso y de seguro fue el idiota de Fong quien la amenazo" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome, solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Ellos nunca entiende, luego ¿qué paso?" Donnie pregunto viéndome dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Fong siguió amenazándola le dijo que le dieran su celular o su compañero le iba a dar una paliza que no iba olvidar, Lara se molestó y le dijo que no traía su celular que la dejaran en paz, Fong se molestó con eso y le dijo a Sid que le diera una lección a ella, él la iba a golpear en ese momento. Ella cerro los ojos cuando iba a recibir el golpe pero no sintió nada en ese momento, Lara abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a una tortuga gigante que había detenido el puño de Sid" dije tranquilo, Miwa y Donnie estaban sonriendo de oír esto, Mikey solo sonrió y ya sabía quién era se pegó más a mí; yo solo lo voltee a ver y le di una sonrisa a Mikey.

"Leo golpeo a Sid que lo aventó a la pared dejándolo ahí, Tso trato de golpear a Leo pero no pudo, Lara solo observaba como Leo esquivaba los golpes de Tso, él le dio una patada rápida que choco contra la pared donde estaba Sid que le cayó encima. En ese momento Fong también lo ataco con la navaja que traía, Leo se dio cuenta y saco rápidamente una de sus katanas, y detuvo la navaja rápidamente se la quitó y le apunto con la punta de la katana a Fong, él quito la punta de la katana de Fong y les dijo que se largaran en ese mismo instante pero ya. Ellos se largaron en ese momento rápido de ahí, dejaron solos a Lara y a Leo que solo observaba cuando se fueron, Lara le dijo ¿que si quería acompañarlo hasta su casa?, si no le molestaba. Leo guardo sus katanas en su funda y dijo que si, ¿que donde vivía? y que si no le importaba si iban por los tejados, ella le dijo que vivía a unas cinco cuadras de ahí y no que no le molestaba ir por los tejados; que no le daban miedo a las alturas y tampoco le daba miedo él" dije tranquilo viéndolos.

Donnie dejo de cruzarse de brazos y solo me veía sorprendido de oír esto, Miwa solo me miraba sorprendida al igual que Mikey, tenía ganas de reírme de sus expresiones ya que se veían chistosas, pero deje escapar un suspiro y seguí contándoles lo que me dijo Lara.

"En fin ambos subieron la escalera de incendios del edificio de ahí, una vez que estaban arriba Leo le dijo a Lara que subiera a su caparazón, que él podía correr desde ahí y llegar más rápido a su casa, Lara asintió con la cabeza y se subió al caparazón y se aferró fuerte a él. Leo se puso en marcha y empezó a saltar por los tejados, ella le dijo que aquí vivía ¿que si le gustaría pasar a tomar algo?, él ya se había detenido en el tejado de su casa, Leo dijo que no y que de todos modos gracias" dije viéndolos a los tres.

"Lara, ¿no tiene familia?" Donnie pregunto viéndome.

Deje escapar un suspiro y me levante y cruce mis piernas, no sabía si decirles lo de su madre y sobre el idiota de su padre, pero al ver cómo me miraban los tres no tendré más remedio que contarles, espero que Miwa no se ponga mal cuando les diga esto.

"Su madre murió cuando ella era una niña pequeña y su padre es un idiota, que solo trabaja y se gasta el dinero en puras cervezas o sale con sus malditos amigos a beber a un bar" dije viéndolos a los tres.

"Y ¿entonces los otros familiares de parte de quién son?" Donnie pregunto viéndome.

"La verdad no lo sé, Arthur dijo que no tenía parientes aquí en Manhattan" dije viéndolo.

"Tal vez si tenga y no quiera estar con uno" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndonos a los tres.

"¿Qué quieres decir Miwa?" pregunte viéndola.

"Bueno, por su expresión que vi y su manera de hablar, dijo que podía quedarse dormir en la casa de su Tío Zephyr, al parecer le agrada mucho ya que hablo tranquila. Pero cuando hablo de la casa de su Tía Roselyn, note un poco de odio a hacia ella, creo que no le agrada su Tía y también ella debe odiarla" Miwa dijo viéndonos a los tres, yo que al igual que mis dos hermanos estábamos sorprendidos de esto, por lo que había dicho Miwa.

"Como es que tú" Donnie dijo viéndola, Mikey y yo seguíamos igual sorprendidos y también queríamos saber lo mismo.

"Fui entrenada por Shredder y como Kunoichi, puedo detectar cuando alguien tiene un odio hacia esa persona" Miwa dijo viéndonos a los tres.

"¡Si, el maldito de Shredder te puso en nuestra contra, si no mal lo recuerdo!" dije molesto cruzándome de brazos, Miwa solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno, será mejor no recordar eso, Raph por que no nos sigues contando lo demás" Donnie dijo viéndome tratando de cambiar de tema, deje escapar un suspiro para poder continuar.

"Lara y Leo estuvieron platicando un rato en su casa, Leo le pregunto ¿cuáles eran sus pasatiempos favoritos? o ¿su música favorita?, Lara le dijo que le gusta leer, que tenía un libro que era de Edgar Allan Poe. Creo que dijo algo sobre un cuervo, no lo recuerdo bien" dije viéndolos a los tres, Donnie se dio una palmada en la cara.

"Raph, Edgar Allan Poe es un famoso escritor estadounidense que escribió muchos libros, se menciona mucho El cuervo y otros cuentos, ya que lo han sacado en algunas series de caricaturas y películas también" Donnie dijo viéndome, yo y Mikey no entendimos nada de lo que dijo y creo que se dio cuenta, Miwa se rio un poco de esto.

"Por qué me molesto en decirles esto, si no entiende nada" Donnie dijo viéndonos a los dos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Raph, mejor continua contándonos ¿qué paso?" Miwa pregunto tranquila viéndome.

"Claro, ella le dijo que tenía otro libro, que le gusta mucho dibujar en la hora del almuerzo, se pone a dibujar Hadas o Dragones que ella imagina. Y su música favorita son el Pop y el Rock pero tiene muchos cantantes favoritos, y que le gusta mucho el anime pero solo tiene unas cuantas series de anime, Lara le mostro dos libretas, una con las canciones que le gustan mucho y la otra libreta con sus dibujos. Leo se impresiono con los dibujos de ella y la felicito, Lara le pregunto ¿que si él dibujaba?, Leo dijo que no, que los únicos que sabían dibujar son dos de nosotros; ya sabrán a quienes se referían" dije viéndolos a los tres, Donnie y Mikey sonrieron cuando dije eso.

"Bueno, Donnie tu dibujas bien al igual que Mikey, los dos tienen un talento padre" Miwa dijo felicitando viéndolos a los dos.

"Gracias Miwa" Donnie dijo viéndola un poco sonrojado por la felicitación, Mikey solo sonrió más.

"Claro que sí, bueno como iba diciéndoles, Lara le dijo que ella le enseñaba a dibujar, que se podían ver aquí en su casa o ¿dónde él quisiera?. Leo le dijo que él no podía aceptar eso además él tendría que darle dinero o algo a cambio, por si le quería enseñar a dibujar, Lara dijo que no quería dinero y algo a cambio ¿qué sería como qué?, Leo dijo que él le podía enseñar algo pero que no podía aceptar su idea pero le agradeció de todos modos. Ella le dijo que no quería que le enseñara nada y como él la ayudo, quería que aceptara su idea como agradecimiento por ayudarla" dije viéndolos a los tres, tome una pequeña respiración.

"A Leo se le ocurrió un acuerdo y le dijo que si entendía lo que decían sus series de anime, cuando las veía, Lara dijo que no que las veía en su Laptop con subtítulos en inglés, pero que si le gustaría aprender japonés. Leo le dijo que si le parecía él le enseñaba hablar japonés, a cambio de que ella le enseñara a dibujar si estaba de acuerdo, Lara le dijo que le parecía una buena idea que si se veían en su casa o en otro lugar, Leo le dijo que había un edificio a abandonado a veinte cuadras que si se podían ver ahí" dije viéndolos a los tres.

Donnie y Mikey pronto reconocieron el edificio del cual hable, me di cuenta de la mirada triste de Mikey al recordar eso, me acerque y lo abrace para tranquilizarlo, Mikey me devolvió el abrazo y se pegó más a mí. Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro triste al recordar eso también, Miwa puso la mano en el hombro de Donnie para tranquilizarlo también, él volteo a ver a Miwa y le dio una sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa a Donnie.

"A Lara le pareció perfecto de verse ahí, ella le escribió en un papel su número de celular a Leo y se lo dio, para que así le podría mandar un mensaje para cuando él llegara ahí, Leo lo agarro y lo guardo en su cinturón. Se despidió de ella y le dijo que él le mandaría un mensaje cuando estuviera ahí, Lara se despidió también despidió y le dijo que lo esperaría ahí, cuando termino de decirnos esto yo estaba sorprendido de que Leo, no nos haya dicho nada de que salvo a una chica de Los Dragones Purpuras" dije viéndolos a los dos, todavía abrazaba a Mikey.

"Tal vez Leo, no quería que nadie se enterara de su amiga" Donnie dijo tranquilo, Miwa, Yo y Mikey volteamos a verlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir Donnie?" Miwa pregunto viéndolo, Donnie dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Leo no tenía amigos nadie con quien hablar como nosotros, yo puedo hablar con Abril y decirle todo al igual que tu Miwa, Raph tu puedes hablar con Casey y Slash y decirles cómo te sientes, Mikey puede hablar con Mondo Gecko y Leatherhead y decirles cómo se siente también" Donnie dijo viéndonos a los tres.

"¡Oye Leo y yo antes éramos amigos, ¿por qué no me dirigía lo que le pasa?!" pregunte molesto viéndolo.

"Por qué Leo, tal vez no quería preocuparte con sus problemas y por eso no hablaba con nadie, por eso se reservaba sus problemas para no preocupar a nadie" Donnie dijo viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro ya que tenía razón.

"Tal vez tengas razón, ni a mí me decía nada" Miwa dijo viendo el piso.

"Tal vez con Lara hablaba todo lo que le molestaba o como se sentía, ella dijo que se veían todas las noches en ese edificio abandonado, Lara le enseño a dibujar y Leo le enseño hablar japonés, y muchas veces hablaban sobre sus problemas de sus padres y como se sentían" dije tranquilo todavía abrazando a Mikey.

"Leo le dijo ¿de qué discutió con nuestro padre?" Miwa pregunto viéndome.

"No, Lara dijo que Leo nunca hablo de eso, él solo le dijo que Sensei le había pegado sin querer, y que por eso dejo de hablar con él. Eso fue todo lo que Leo dijo, después de eso hablaron de otra cosa" dije viéndola, Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Nunca sabremos que paso ese día" Donnie dijo triste, yo y Mikey asentimos con la cabeza, Miwa solo veía el piso.

"Lo había olvidado, Lara trajo la libreta de dibujos de Leo y dijo que la tenemos que ver los tres, y creo que la debemos ver en la granja de Abril" dije viéndolos a los dos, Mikey se separó del abrazo y volteo a verme, él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, le devolví la sonrisa a Mikey.

"Me parece bien, espero ver que dibujo Leo" Donnie dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo, los veremos en el bosque o ya pensaremos en qué lugar tranquilo" Miwa dijo viéndonos a los tres.

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza y nos quedamos un momento en silencio, esperando en mi habitación que pronto podamos partir a Northampton, Massachusetts; para poder visitar la tumba de Leo.

**CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado, bueno verán yo tengo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe se llama El Cuervo y otros cuentos, de hecho en la serie de Los Simpsons en un episodio de terror (no me acuerdo cual era solo sé que lo llamaban la casita del terror, pero no me acuerdo que numero era), Lisa cuenta el cuento del El Cuervo a Bart y Maggi ya que era noche de brujas y Homero también escucha el cuento. También han salido películas basadas en este cuento, pero solo me acuerdo de una que protagonizo Brando Lee que se llama El Cuervo, aquí les dejo una nota sobre Edgar Allan Poe.

**NOTA CURIOSA:** Edgar Allan Poe (Boston, EE UU, 1809 - Baltimore, id., 1849) Poeta, narrador y crítico estadounidense, uno de los mejores cuentistas de todos los tiempos. La imagen de Poe como mórbido cultivador de la literatura de terror ha entorpecido en ocasiones la justa apreciación de su trascendencia literaria. Ciertamente fue el gran maestro del género, e inauguró además el relato policial y la ciencia-ficción; pero, sobre todo, revalorizó y revitalizó el cuento tanto desde sus escritos teóricos como en su praxis literaria, demostrando que su potencial expresivo nada tenía que envidiar a la novela y otorgando al relato breve la dignidad y el prestigio que modernamente posee. En una de sus cartas, Poe dejó escrito: Mi vida ha sido capricho, impulso, pasión, anhelo de la soledad, mofa de las cosas de este mundo; un honesto deseo de futuro. A James R. Lowell, 2/7/1844.

**Libros de Edgar Allan Poe:**

Tamerlán y otros poemas (Tamerlane and Other Poems, 1827), Al Aaraaf en 1829, Poemas (Poems by Edgar Allan Poe, 1831), Cuentos de lo grotesco y lo arabesco (Tales of the Grotesque and Arabesque, 1840), El escarabajo de oro (1843), El cuervo y otros poemas (1845), Ulalume (1847), Las campanas (The Bells, 1849) y Annabel Lee (1849).

**Breve Explicación**

Bueno verán estuve ocupada esta semana, ya que metí una solicitud para que me dieran una beca, pero en vez de darme una beca me dieron el curso gratis eso no me molesto, lo que me molesto es que me dijeron que cuando quisiera puedo practicar en la fundación. Pero las computadoras o Laptops que están en la fundación no sirven, bueno a veces sirven y otras veces no, ya que las compran usadas o descompuestas y disque que las arreglan pero no es cierto, luego los mouser algunos sirven y otros no y la verdad no se puede practicar muy bien con esas cosas. Y luego estoy batallando con esas porquerías y si me dio coraje porque yo quería la beca, yo tenía planeado que si me daban la beca apartaría la mitad para poder sacar una Laptop en una casa de empeño y comprar también un mouse, pero pues me arruinaron mis planes y ahora tendré que aguantarme a ver si me cae chamba pronto aquí con esta persona, y así apartar un poco de dinero para sacar una Laptop en una casa de empeño y comprar un mouse. Por eso pido una disculpa con la tardanza de la historia, pero me tuvieron dando vueltas con esto para que luego me salieran con esta pendejada, lo cual ya siento que es puro negocio con esta fundación, pero voy a seguir hasta que termine el curso en Septiembre. Pero me dieron una buena noticia el Viernes que fui a mi curso, el Maestro de Diseño Gráfico me dijo que había una posibilidad de que mi Netbook se pueda arreglar, así que hoy se la lleve para ver si se puede arreglar, pero me lo dirá hasta este Viernes que viene. Yo espero que sí, para poder modificar mis Capítulos en la Netbook, deséenme suerte con esto la hesitare mucho.

Bueno, eso es todo mande sus Reviwes, se cuidan, Sayonara.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí y ya estoy haciendo el Capítulo 24 pero voy un poco menos de la mitad, les pondré una explicación al final de la historia, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista de los personajes, y va a ver una sorpresa en este capítulo que espero que les guste.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**TsukihimePrincess**

Si, fue algo que se me ocurrió y por eso lo puse en la historia veo que te gusto mucho, la verdad si, Lara se ganó la confianza de Donnie, Mikey y Miwa. Y este capítulo te va a gustar más, no es tu imaginación de hecho si fue un gesto de Leo, solo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué es una nekomata?. Disculpa que pregunte pero tengo la duda sobre eso y no me la eh podido quitar de la cabeza, espero ver otro comentario tuyo, te cuidas, adiós.

La música puede dar nombre a lo innombrable y comunicar lo desconocido-Leonard Bernstein.

Me gusto la frase por eso la puse, tal vez ponga más como estas en los Capítulos que haga, bueno, continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN EL DOJO**

Splinter estaba de rodillas esperando a que Arthur le dijera algo, él solo daba vueltas para tratar de ver como poder hablar bien con el Sr Splinter, él dejo escapar un suspiro y decidió hablarle.

"Sr Dickens puede por favor tomar asiento junto a mí y puede explicarme, ¿porque la Srita. Watkins reacciono así?" Splinter pregunto viéndolo, Arthur dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso de rodillas frente al Sr Splinter.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARTHUR**

"Vera Sr Splinter, a Lara no le gusta mucho que la mencionen por su apellido y creo que su mirada la incomodo un poco, tampoco le gusta que le digan Señorita eso es lo que más detesta entre otras cosas, por eso se puso así" dije viéndolo.

"Ya comprendo, tratare de darle una disculpa no era mi intención incomodarla con mi mirada, solo quería saber ¿cómo es que conoció a Leonardo?" el Sr Splinter pregunto viéndome.

"Vera Lara nos dijo a mí y a Raphael, que Leonardo la había salvado de Los Dragones Purpuras, ella y Leonardo se hicieron buenos amigos después de eso, se veía en un edificio abandonado todos las noches. Lara le enseño a dibujar y Leonardo le enseño hablar japonés, es por eso que ella conoció a su hijo" dije viéndolo, el Sr Splinter estaba un poco sorprendido pero después se calmó.

"Ya veo, por esa razón conoce a Leonardo, Sr Dickens cuando me hablo me dijo que la Srita. Watkins no tenía familiares aquí en Manhattan, pero ella menciono a dos personas como sus familiares. Me puede explicar eso, por favor" el Sr Splinter dijo tranquilo viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Vera Sr Splinter, Lara solo tiene un familiar es la hermana de su padre, pero la verdad no sé cómo se lleva con ella y la otra persona que menciono no la conozco, y la verdad no lo sé Sr Splinter" dije viéndolo, Sr Splinter comenzó acariciarse la barba, algo que realmente me extraño no sé si es algo que acostumbra a hacer, pero en verdad no quiero averiguarlo.

"Tal vez usted pueda preguntarle sobre esa persona, cuando estén a solas" Sr Splinter dijo viéndome dejándose de acariciar la barba.

"No lo voy hacer, Sr Splinter" dije tranquilo viéndolo, el Sr Splinter me miraba un poco extraño por lo que dije.

"Vera a mí no me gusta incomodar a Lara, me preocupo por ella ya que la conozco cuando tenía 10 años, siempre venía a platicar conmigo a la casa, por eso ella puede hablar conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado" dije viéndolo.

"Comprendo Sr Dickens y ¿qué hay del padre de la Srita. Watkins?" el Sr Splinter pregunto viéndome.

"¡Su padre solo se gasta lo que gana en puras cervezas o en los bares con los borrachos de sus amigos!" dije molesto viéndolo.

"Comprendo, ¿entonces usted se preocupa por la Srita. Watkins?" el Sr Splinter pregunto viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme.

"Si me preocupo por ella, y Lara no tiene ningún amigo en la escuela no se lleva con nadie, y eso a mí me preocupa mucho, casi la considero como si fuera mi propia hija" dije tranquilo viéndolo, el Sr Splinter me miraba.

"Y ¡no la hija de ese idiota de Nick!" dije molesto viéndolo, el Sr Splinter me seguía mirando.

"No se preocupe Sr Dickens, yo lo entiendo de un modo, yo después de la muerte de Leonardo jure por mi honor, no volver a perder a ninguno de mis hijos y mi hija, por eso eh sido muy sobre protector con mi familia" Sr Splinter dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Gracias, será mejor apurarnos y ponernos de acuerdo con las maletas y la hielera portátil, para saber en qué combi van a ir, no lo cree" dije sonriéndole tranquilo viéndolo levantándome del lugar donde estaba.

"Claro Sr Dickens, será mejor ver a los demás para poder partir pronto a Northampton, Massachusetts, ya que hay que recorre mucho camino hacia haya" Sr Splinter dijo sonriéndome tranquilo viéndome y levantándose también del lugar.

Fuimos los dos a la puerta del Dojo para salir y fuimos a la sala para ponernos de acuerdo con Kirby, pero cuando llegamos vi que Sara hablaba con Kirby, Abril y Casey estaban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión, yo y Splinter nos acercamos a todos ellos.

"¿Dónde están Jazira y Lara?" dije viendo a Sara.

"Están en el cuarto de Donatello, Jazira quería hablar en privado con Lara y todavía no salen" Sara dijo viéndome.

"Oh ya veo" dije viéndola.

"¿Saben dónde están mis hijos y mi hija?" Sr Splinter pregunto viéndola.

"Miwa y sus dos hermanos están hablando un rato en el cuarto de Raphael" Sara dijo viéndolo, Sr Splinter asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Está bien, será mejor ponernos de acuerdo quien va a llevar las maletas y la hielera portátil" dije viendo a Kirby.

"Yo puedo llevar las maletas, además Abril, Casey van a venir conmigo y puedo llevar a otras dos personas" Kirby dijo viéndome.

"Está bien, yo puedo llevar la hielera portátil, pero debemos esperar a que los demás salgan y así poder hablar con todos ellos" dije viéndolos a los cinco.

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted Sr Dickens" Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

"Gracias Sr Splinter" dije viéndolo.

En ese momento los chicos y Miwa venía a la sala, solo faltaban Jazira y Lara para que estuviéramos todos y hablar con todos, y ponernos de acuerdo de cómo vamos a ir y así podernos apurarnos para el viaje, ya que tenemos recorrer mucho camino.

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE DONATELLO**

Jazira estaba sentada junto a Lara esperando a que le dijera algo, pero ella tenía la vista en el piso y no decía nada todavía.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE JAZIRA**

"Lara, ¿sabes que puedes hablar conmigo? y si tienes ganas de llorar hazlo, nadie va a venir a molestarnos en este momento" dije tranquila viéndola, Lara volteo a verme en ese momento.

"Sigo pensando que esto fue una mala idea" Lara dijo viéndome.

"¿Porque crees que esto fue una mala idea?, Lara" pregunte viéndola, Lara volvió a ver el piso.

"¡Porque siento que no debo estar aquí y la verdad no quiero que él me siga viendo así o que me llame por mi apellido, o que me siga preguntando lo mismo!" Lara dijo molesta.

"Sobre el Sr Splinter no te preocupes, él debe dejar de hacer eso y no creo que tenía la intención de molestarte, creo que solo quería saber cómo era que conocías a su hijo, ya que esta familia lo extraña mucho y más él que es su padre" dije viéndola.

"¡Vaya manera de extrañarlo, Leo siempre me contaba que estaba harto de cómo lo miraba, que siempre lo consideraba un fracaso y que tuvo que alejarse de la persona que amaba, por culpa de él!; pero Leo y yo teníamos algo en común" Lara dijo molesta y la última parte la dijo tranquila.

"Y ¿puedo saber qué era eso que tenían en común los dos?" pregunte viéndola.

"Que nuestros padres eran unos idiotas, él me entendía cuando estaba triste y enojada, y yo lo entendía a él cuando se sentía triste, enojado y frustrado, pero él me hacia sonreír a mí y yo también encontraba una manera para hacerlo sonreír" Lara dijo tranquila.

"Eso es bueno saber, que los dos se llevaban bien" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"¡Pero ahora él no está y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, se fue igual que mama!" Lara dijo triste, en ese momento ella estaba llorando, yo solo escuchaba lo que decía.

"¡¿Porque tiene que pasar esto?, el único amigo que tengo está muerto y su estúpido padre solo me fastidia con la misma pregunta, siempre que conozco a alguien nunca vuelvo a saber de él!" Lara dijo llorando viéndome, yo la abracé y empecé a mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás para poder calmarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

"Esto no fue culpa de nadie Lara y además si te sientes triste puedes hablar conmigo, y no te preocupes sobre el Sr Splinter puede ser un poco insoportable a veces, pero él entenderá que debe de dejar de hacer que algunos nos sintamos incomodos con lo que hace, además puedes ser amiga de los chicos y también de Abril y Miwa" dije tranquila.

"Pero no quiero incomodarte con mis problemas y con todos ellos me puedo llevar bien, pero ese tal Splinter me pone incomoda y no podría venir aquí a verlos" Lara dijo triste separándose del abrazo viéndome.

"A mí no me incomodas con tus problemas, además te quiero como si fueras mi hermana pequeña y me preocupo mucho por ti, y mi Tío Arthur también te quiere como si fueras su hija y se preocupa también por ti, y sobre Splinter solo ignóralo eso también sirve mucho. Y si eso no sirve mándalo a volar al demonio, me funciona a mí y mucho" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡jajajajajaja!, ¡jajajajajaja!, ¡jajajajajaja!" Lara rio en ese momento, yo sonreí al menos la hice reír un poco, Lara se calmó en ese momento y con la mano se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Eso significa que ya estas mejor" dije viéndola

"Ya me siento mejor" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Me alegra por eso, por lo menos te hice reír por mi comentario por un momento" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"Si por lo que dijiste me dio mucha risa, hasta me lo imagine se veía chistoso" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Me alegra eso, es mejor verte alegre, que triste" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"Gracias Jazira por escucharme" Lara dijo viéndome.

"De nada, para que están las hermanas mayores para cualquier cosa y si necesitas hablar conmigo, ya sabes donde vivo o podemos platicar en Central Park, ahí nadie nos va a molestar" dije viéndola.

"Me parece bien, Jazira te puedo pedir un favor" Lara dijo viéndome, yo sonreí para calmarla un poco.

"Claro, ¿cuál es el favor?" pregunte viéndola.

"Por favor no le digas a los chicos, Miwa y Abril lo que te dije, si" Lara dijo viéndome, me extraño esto pero tal vez Leonardo le contaba todos sus secretos, me imagino que ella no los quiere contar a nadie.

"Está bien, no les diré nada lo prometo" dije viéndola.

"Gracias" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndome, le devolví la sonrisa a Lara y me levante de la cama de Donnie.

"De nada, te parece bien si me acompañas a la sala, quiero saber si ya se pusieron de acuerdo de cómo vamos a llevar las cosas" dije viéndola, Lara se levantó de la cama también.

"Claro vamos" Lara dijo viéndome.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Donnie y me hice a un lado para que Lara pasara, ella salió y me espero en lo que yo cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Donnie, cuando ya la cerré las dos nos fuimos a la sala para ver a los demás, cuando llegamos vimos que todos estaban ahí esperándonos.

"Jazira, Lara que bueno llegan, ahora si podemos hablar para ponernos de acuerdo todos" mi Tío Arthur dijo viéndonos a las dos.

"Claro y ¿cómo vamos a quedar?" pregunte viéndolo.

"Bueno, Kirby va a llevar las maletas y yo llevare la hielera portátil, pero debemos ver cómo nos vamos a acomodar" mi Tío Arthur dijo viéndonos a todos.

"Arthur, mi maleta y la de Jazira se pueden quedar en la combi de Kirby, también podemos llevarnos la maleta de Lara, además yo puedo ir con él y Lara también" mi abuela dijo viéndolo.

"Está bien Sara, tú y Lara irán con Kirby" mi Tío Arthur dijo viéndola.

"Yo también puedo ir con Kirby, nos podemos turnar en el camino, cuando este cansado yo tomare su lugar y manejare, así nos vamos turnando los dos" dije viéndolo.

"Es una buena idea Jazira, Kirby estás de acuerdo con esto" mi Tío Arthur dijo viéndolo, yo voltee a verlo también.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo es una buena idea" Kirby dijo viéndolo.

"Bueno, Jazira, Sara y Lara irán con Kirby" mi Tío Arthur dijo viéndome a mí y a Lara, luego volteo a ver a mi abuela, las tres asentimos con la cabeza en repuestas.

"Entonces yo llevare al Sr Splinter a los chicos y Miwa conmigo, eso significa que tendrán que subir sus maletas a mi combi y la hielera portátil también" mi Tío Arthur dijo viendo al Sr Splinter, los chicos y Miwa.

"Estoy de acuerdo, yo, mis hijos y Miwa podemos ir con usted" Splinter dijo viéndolo.

"Yo puedo turnarme en el camino, cuando este cansado, se manejar" Raphael dijo viéndolo.

"Está bien, entonces yo y Raphael nos turnaremos en la carretera, será mejor subir las cosas ya, Lara voy a bajar tu maleta y la voy a llevar a la combi de Kirby" mi Tío Arthur dijo viéndolo, luego volteo a ver a Lara.

"Claro" Lara dijo viéndolo.

"Bueno, será mejor apurarnos" mi abuela dijo viéndonos a todos.

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en repuesta y fueron hacer sus cosas, Splinter, los chicos y Miwa fueron a sus habitaciones por sus maletas, para subirlas a la combi de Arthur. Abril acompaño a Miwa a su habitación, y Casey acompaño a Raph a su habitación, mientras Arthur fue a la combi junto con Lara por su maleta, Jazira estaba en la sala hablando un rato con su abuela y Kirby.

**MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL**

Mikey había agarrado su maleta e iba a la puerta para llevarla a la combi de Arthur, pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta dejo la maleta y fue a ver quién era, cuando abrió su puerta vio que era Donnie.

"Mikey vine a llevarme tu maleta, además tú tienes que meter a Ice Cream Kitty en la pequeña maleta" Donnie dijo viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL**

Había olvidado por completo a Ice Cream Kitty, deje escapar un suspiro y voltee a ver a Donnie que me estaba sonriendo, se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

"No te preocupes Mikey, yo me llevo tu maleta, tú ves y mete a Ice Cream Kitty en la pequeña hielera, está bien" Donnie dijo sonriendo viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y lo abrace un momento, Donnie acaricio mi cabeza y luego nos separamos del abrazo, yo fui a mi escritorio y agarre la pequeña hielera para meter a Ice Cream Kitty, salí corriendo de mi habitación y fui a la cocina una vez que llegue. Sabía que tenía que meter algo a la pequeña hielera, empecé a ver si habían dejado algo de hielo pero no vi nada, revise adentro del congelador.

"Miau" Ice Cream Kitty me maulló al verme.

Yo sonreí y le empecé acariciar la barbilla, él empezó a ronronear cuando hice eso, me alegre por eso y vi que había un poco de hielo en la bolsa, sonreí más y deje de acariciar a Ice Cream Kitty iba agarrar la bolsa de hielo que tenía poco.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Escuche la voz de Lara y voltee a verla, ella estaba sorprendida viendo a Ice Cream Kitty, yo me puse un poco nervioso y no sabía qué hacer, desde que murió Leo eh dejado de hablar ya que no quiero hacerlo y Lara esta aquí no me va a entender con mis señas; los únicos que me entienden son mis hermanos y Miwa.

"Creo deberías cerrar el congelador, porque se está derritiendo" Lara dijo viéndome.

Voltee rápido a ver el congelador y si, Ice Cream Kitty se estaba derritiendo un poco cerré la puerta rápido, deje escapar un suspiro casi hago que mi mascota se derrita, creo que me puse demasiado nervioso y no me di cuenta.

"Lo siento, es que estaba buscando el baño, Donnie, Raph y Casey están ocupados ayudando a Arthur con las maletas, y nos los quise molestar, Miwa y Abril no las vi en la sala y a tu padre no le quiero preguntar o más bien no lo quiero ver en este momento" Lara dijo viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y vi una libreta pequeña y un lápiz, los agarre y empecé a escribirle algo me acerque a Lara y se la entregue, ella la agarro y la leyó luego volteo a verme.

"Entonces el baño es la quinta puerta del fondo, a lado de tu habitación" Lara dijo viéndome, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"Mikey verdad" Lara dijo viéndome, volví asentir con la cabeza.

"No sé cuál es tu habitación, solo conozco la de Donnie, las otras cuatro no las conozco" Lara dijo viéndome.

Deje escapar un suspiro y pensé por un momento, luego agarre la libreta la deje en la mesa, agarre la mano de Lara y salimos de la cocina, caminamos hasta las habitaciones y le señale la puerta del baño.

"Este es el baño" Lara dijo viéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Oh bueno, gracias Mikey y por cierto la pequeña hielera la tienes que lavar estaba un poco sucia, no lo digo por molestarte" Lara dijo viéndome.

Yo solo sonreí y le dije adiós con la mano y me fui a la cocina, cuando llegue vi que Lara decía la verdad la pequeña hielera tenía un poco de mugre, empecé a lavarla y la seque luego abrí el congelador y saque la bolsa de hielo, lo vacié en la pequeña hielera y la esparcí en todo el lugar. Sonreí porque ya por fin podía meter a Ice Cream Kitty, así que abrí otra vez el congelador él se estaba lamiendo la patita.

"Miau" Ice Cream Kitty maulló al verme otra vez.

Yo lo agarre y trate de sacarlo pero él se molestó y se agarró fuerte al congelador, trate de sacarlo pero no pude por más que jalaba él no se soltaba, deje de jalar y deje escapar un suspiro trate de pensar cómo sacarlo, cerré la puerta del congelador y fui a la sala a pedir ayuda pero cuando llegue todo mundo estaba ocupado. Raph, Donnie y Casey ayudaban acomodar las maletas en la combi de Kirby, Arthur les decía como acomodarlas y tenía una cuerda en la mano, ellos no me pueden ayudar por el momento voltee a ver la sala. Sara, Jazira estaban platicando con Kirby, ellos tampoco me podían ayudar, vi a Miwa y Abril acarreando unas colchonetas para las combis, ellas tampoco me pueden ayudar. Deje escapar un suspiro al parecer nadie me puede ayudar, en ese momento Lara venia para la sala, así que me acerque a ella.

"Hola Mikey, gracias por enseñarme donde estaba el baño" Lara dijo viéndome, yo solo sonreí pero no sabía cómo pedirle ayuda, así que empecé a moverme un poco incómodo para ver si me podía ayudar.

"Mikey, ¿te encuentras bien?" Lara pregunto viéndome, señale la cocina para ver si así me entendía.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?" Lara me pregunto algo extrañada viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y fui a la cocina, Lara iba detrás de mí, llegamos a la cocina y señale el congelador, ella me veía algo extraño todavía creo que no me entendía. Deje escapar un suspiro y vi la libreta la agarre y escribí en ella, luego se la entregue a Lara que la tomo y lo leyó.

"Quieres que te ayude a sacar a Ice Cream Kitty del congelador, ¡te refieres que lo está adentro es un gato!" Lara dijo sorprendida viéndome, yo solo sonreí apenado y asentí con la cabeza.

"No quiero saber que le paso" Lara dijo viéndome, yo me reí por esa respuesta y su expresión sorprendida.

"Está bien, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude?" Lara pregunto viéndome entregándome la libreta, empecé a escribir para que me ayudara y luego le entregue la libreta.

"Déjame entender, tú estás jalando a tu gato y él no quiere salir del congelador" Lara dijo viéndome, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Mikey, ¿en dónde los vas a meter?" Lara pregunto viéndome, yo le mostré la pequeña hielera que estaba en la mesa, ella la vio y la examino luego volteo a verme.

"Tienes una tapa de plástico del mismo tamaño" Lara dijo viéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza pero la verdad no se para que quiere eso.

"Puedes traerlo" Lara dijo viéndome, yo asentí y fui a mi cuarto, cuando llegue empecé a buscar la tapa cuando la encontré salí de mi cuarto y fui rápido a la cocina, cuando llegue se la mostré a Lara.

"Bien es perfecta, pero hay que lavarla no vamos a poner aquí al gato, así que yo la lavo" Lara dijo viéndome.

Yo sonreí algo apenado de que ella hiciera eso, Lara me dio una sonrisa tranquila y empezó a lavar la tapa, luego empezó a escurrirla para quitarle el agua que tenía, yo me acerque con el secador y la seque por completo. Luego se la entregue a Lara que la puso encima del hielo, ella comprobaba que estuviera bien puesta.

"Bien ya está, dime come algo que le guste" Lara dijo viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y fui a la cena, saque una de las golosinas que le gusta a Ice Cream Kitty y se la enseñe a Lara, ella me sonrió y la agarro.

"Bueno Mikey, ahora si podemos sacar a tu mascota" Lara dijo viéndome.

Yo abrí el congelador para volver intentarlo, Ice Cream Kitty me vio y volvió a ferrarse al congelador, lo sostuve y espere a que Lara pudiera ayudarme, ella se acercó a mí y a Ice Cream Kitty.

"Mira lo que tengo, es para ti gatito lindo, vamos gatito suéltate de ahí" Lara dijo tiernamente enseñándole la golosina a Ice Cream Kitty.

Ice Cream Kitty veía la golosina, Lara movía su mano de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de Ice Cream Kitty, él se soltó en ese momento y agarro la golosina en ese instante, yo rápidamente lo saque del congelador y lo metí a la pequeña hielera. Voltee a ver a Lara que me estaba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y agarre la libreta y escribí en ella luego se la entregue, Lara leyó lo que escribí y se rio un poco.

"De nada Mikey, pero si quieres sacar a tu gato de ahí tienes que darle una golosina" Lara dijo viéndome, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si me disculpas voy a la combi de Arthur, deje mi celular ahí y voy por él, adiós" Lara dijo viéndome y se despidió y salió de la cocina.

"Miau" Ice Cream Kitty me volvió a maullar, yo solo sonreí y volví acariciar su barbilla él empezó a ronronear, me quede pensando Lara era la mejor amiga de Leo, tal vez pueda confiar en ella y mostrarle mis dibujos también y ella mostrarme los suyos también. Pero también quiero ver los dibujos de Leo, espero que pronto nos vayamos a Northampton, Massachusetts, quiero ver la tumba de Leo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA NORMAL**

Mikey dejo de acariciar a Ice Cream Kitty y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, y agarro la pequeña hielera que tenía Ice Cream Kitty y lo metió al refrigerador, Mikey le volvió acariciar la barbilla de Ice Cream Kitty por última vez, luego cerró la puerta del refrigerador y salió de la cocina. Fue a la salida de la guarida para poder ayudar a sus hermanos y Casey en algo, cuando llego Raph y Casey estaban acomodando bien las maletas, Donnie estaba junto a Arthur que los estaba viendo, Miwa y Abril estaban acomodando las colchonetas adentro de la combi de Arthur.

"Raphael, Casey están bien acomodadas las maletas" Arthur dijo viendo a los dos.

"Si, está bien acomodadas las maletas" Raphael dijo viéndolo.

"Ya las podemos amarrar con la cuerda" Casey dijo viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE DONATELLO**

"Todavía nos faltan acomodar nuestras maletas en su combi, Sr Arthur" dije viéndolo, el Sr Arthur dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si tienes razón Donatello, todavía faltan acomodar las suyas en mi combi, por suerte tenía en la combi dos cuerdas" el Sr Arthur dijo viéndome.

"Si tiene razón" dije sonriendo viéndolo, el Sr Arthur me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien chicos, ya las podemos amarrar" el Sr Arthur dijo volteando a ver a Raphael y Casey, los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

El Sr Arthur le aventó la cuerda a Raphael, él la agarro y junto a Casey empezaron a pasar la cuerda alrededor de las maletas para amárralas bien, en ese momento sentí que alguien me jalo el brazo y voltee a ver quién era, Mikey me estaba sonriendo y me di cuenta que ya había terminado con lo suyo.

"Ya terminaste de meter a Ice Cream Kitty en la pequeña hielera" dije sonriendo viéndolo, Mikey asintió con la cabeza sonriendo viéndome, fue cuando se me ocurrió la idea.

"Sr Arthur, Mikey y yo podemos ir acomodando nuestras maletas en su combi, en lo que terminan aquí" dije viéndolo, el Sr Arthur volteo a verme.

"Si es una buena idea y me puedes llamar solo Arthur, Donatello" Arthur dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Disculpa Arthur, ya es la costumbre que tengo" dije algo apenado viéndolo.

"No te preocupes Donatello, pueden hacerlo de una vez, cuando termine aquí les pasare la otra cuerda que tengo" Arthur dijo tranquilo sonriendo viéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"Vamos Mikey, ayúdame acomodar nuestras maletas en la combi de Arthur" dije viéndolo, Mikey sonrió y asintió con la cabeza viéndome.

Los dos fuimos a la combi de Arthur, voltee a ver a Mikey que estaba esperando a que le dijera que hacer, empecé a ver la combi y voltee a ver la combi de Kirby, para darme una idea de cómo acomodar nuestras maletas. Una vez que vi como acomodar las nuestras, voltee a ver a Mikey.

"Mikey, yo me voy a subir y tú me vas a pasar las maletas, está bien" dije viéndolo, Mikey asintió con la cabeza, yo subí a la combi y voltee a ver a Mikey, él me empezó a pasarme una maleta y yo la empecé acomodar.

"¿Donnie necesitas ayuda?" Abril pregunto viéndome, yo voltee a verla y le di una sonrisa.

"Si, me pueden ayudar a pasar las otras maletas, yo las estoy acomodando aquí arriba" dije viéndola.

"Donnie, yo te puedo ayudar acomodar las maletas, Abril y Mikey nos las pueden pasar, así será más rápido" Miwa dijo viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien, será mejor que subas aquí conmigo y te diré como vamos acomodarlas" dije viéndola.

Miwa asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento subió con sus habilidades de Kunoichi, muy hábilmente y me veía como si nada hubiera pasado, yo solo moví la cabeza negando un poco la actitud de mi hermana, y voltee a ver a Raph y Casey que solo nos estaba viendo.

"¡PRESUMIDA!" Raph grito desde la combi de Kirby.

"¡NO LO SOY, SOLO SOY BUENA CON MIS HABILIDADES DE KUNOICHI, TARADO!" Miwa grito viéndolo.

"Miwa, podemos mejor apurarnos en esto, por favor" dije viéndola.

"Claro Donnie" Miwa dijo viéndome.

"Gracias" dije viéndola y le iba explicar en ese momento como iba acomodar las maletas.

"¡ES QUE ESE IDIOTA ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS!" Miwa grito viendo a Raph, él solo le lanzo un gruñido a ella.

_-Siempre hacen lo mismo estos dos-_pensé por ese momento y deje escapar un suspiro.

Mikey y Abril estaban riéndose de la pelea de Raph y Miwa, Casey trataba de calmar a Raph que solo lanzaba gruñidos a Miwa, Arthur solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Raph y Miwa.

"Vamos chicos ya dejen de pelear, será mejor apurarnos que se nos hace tarde y tenemos que recorrer mucho camino, si queremos llegar en la mañana o en la tarde a Northampton, Massachusetts" Arthur dijo viéndolos a los dos.

"Lo siento" Miwa dijo viéndolo.

Raph solo dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a ayudar a Casey, yo deje escapar un suspiro tranquilo y voltee a ver a Arthur, él me estaba sonriendo creo que me comprendió en ese momento, le devolví la sonrisa y voltee a ver a mi hermana para explicarle mi idea de cómo acomodar las maletas.

"Bien estas es mi idea Miwa, vamos a poner tres maletas abajo pero van a ir acostadas, y las otras tres van a ir arriba de las de abajo pero las vamos a poner hacia arriba, así será más rápido que las amarremos y que estén bien aseguradas" dije viéndola, Miwa asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera pero si las otras tres van a ir paradas no sería bueno ponerles algo, para que no se habrán" Miwa dijo viéndome, pensé en una forma y luego voltee a ver a Abril.

"Abril en mi laboratorio tengo una cuerda me la puedes traer, por favor" dije viéndola.

"Claro Donnie" Abril dijo viéndome y fue rápido a mi laboratorio,

"¿Que planeas hacer?, Donnie" Miwa pregunto viéndome.

"Te lo diré cuando me traigan la cuerda" dije sonriendo viéndola, Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro, me reí por eso, esperamos un momento y Abril llego rápido con la cuerda.

"Es esta Donnie" Abril dijo viéndome.

"Si es esa" dije viéndola, Abril me aventó la cuerda en ese momento, yo la agarre y voltee a ver a Miwa.

"Con esta cuerda podemos amarrar las tres maletas de arriba" dije viéndola.

"Buena idea Donnie, comencemos de una vez" Miwa dijo viéndome.

"Listo Mikey, Abril pásenos las maletas de una vez" dije viéndolos a los dos, Mikey y Abril asintieron con la cabeza y nos pasaron de una vez las maletas, Miwa y yo las empezamos acomodar lo más rápido posible y cuando por fin terminamos, yo con la cuerda amarre de una vez las maletas de arriba. Una vez que termine voltee a ver a Miwa, ella me sonreía por el trabajo que hicimos, le devolví la sonrisa ya que por fin, ya podíamos amarrarlas con la otra cuerda de una vez.

"Arthur, ya terminamos de acomodar las maletas, de una vez las podemos amarrar" dije viéndolo, Arthur volteo a verme y venia para acá, Raph y Casey venían detrás de él, ya que ya había terminado de acomodar las maletas en la combi de Kirby.

"Si tienes razón Donatello, por cierto quedaron bien acomodadas" Arthur dijo viéndome.

"Gracias" dije algo apenado viéndolo, Raph y Casey solo me lanzaba miradas molestas cuando Arthur dijo eso, deje escapar un suspiro para poder calmarme un poco más y también poder ignorarlos a los dos, Mikey y Abril se estaba riendo por esto.

"Si nos quedó bien, que bien más bien yo diría perfecto" Miwa dijo sonriendo, pero en realidad era para fastidiar a Raph y Casey.

_-Hermanos, no puedes cambiarlos, porque no pueden dejar de fastidiarse un día-_pensé en ese momento y me di una palmada en cara, Mikey y Abril todavía se estaban riendo, Raph solo le lanzo un gruñido molesto a Miwa, mientras que Casey solo la miraba molesto.

"Ya basta chicos, Lara me puedes pasar la cuerda está bajo el asiento" Arthur dijo viéndolos y luego volteo a ver a Lara.

"Claro" Lara dijo viéndolo.

Raph se cruzó de brazos y volteo a ver a otro lado, Casey solo dejo escapar un suspiro y nos miraba tranquilo, yo voltee a verlo y le di una sonrisa como agradecimiento, Arthur me devolvió la sonrisa. Mikey y Abril ya se había calmado y solo estaban sonriendo los dos, Miwa ya estaba más calmada y solo nos veía, Raph dejó escapar un suspiro y volteo a vernos a todos.

"Arthur, Casey y yo vamos por la hielera portátil para meterla en la combi de una vez" Raph dijo viéndolo, Arthur volteo a ver a Raph.

"Claro Raphael, tú y Casey ya pueden traer de una vez la hielera portátil, para que la vayamos acomodando de una vez" Arthur dijo viéndolo, Raph y Casey asintieron con la cabeza y fueron por la hielera portátil de una vez, yo voltee a ver a Mikey.

"Mikey que no se te olvide a Ice Cream Kitty" dije viéndolo, Mikey me dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Que es un Ice Cream Kitty?" Arthur pregunto viéndome, yo solo sonreí algo nervioso no sabía cómo decirle sobre la mascota de Mikey, él solo movía sus dedos un poco nervioso.

"Aquí tienes Arthur y créeme no es nada malo, yo ya lo vi y si te lo muestra Mikey, no preguntes ¿qué le paso? es mejor no saberlo" Lara dijo viéndolo entregándole la cuerda, Arthur la agarro pero todavía me veía a mí con algo de duda, yo solo sonreí y me pasaba la mano detrás del cuello, ya que estaba algo nervioso.

"Está bien, no preguntare más pero será mejor ya amarrar de una vez las maletas y así podamos partir de una vez" Arthur dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Claro Arthur" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

Arthur me aventó la cuerda, yo la agarre y empecé a amarrar las maletas de una vez, mientras que Miwa sostenía las que estaban paradas para que no se movieran mucho y las pudiera amarrar mejor, lo amarre lo más rápido que pude. Una vez que termine me asegure que estuviera bien amarradas, sonreí y voltee a ver a Miwa que me estaba devolviendo la sonrisa, luego voltee a ver a Arthur.

"Ya quedo, pero sería mejor que usted lo compruebe para estar más seguro" dije viéndolo.

"Está bien iré a revisar para estar seguro" Arthur dijo viéndome, él se subió y empezó a revisar la cuerda y las maletas, luego volteo a verme a mí y a Miwa.

"Donatello, Miwa quedo bien y están bien aseguradas" Arthur dijo sonriendo viéndonos a los dos.

"Gracias" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo sonriéndole, en ese momento Raph y Casey venía con la hielera portátil.

"Arthur, ya metemos la hielera portátil" Raph dijo viéndolo.

"Que tanto de comida les dio Murakami, esto pesa mucho casi para alimentar un ejército" Casey dijo viéndolo.

"¡No exageres Jones!" Raph dijo molesto viéndolo.

"¡No exagero cabeza hueca!" Casey dijo molesto viéndolo.

"¡A quien rayos le dices cabeza hueca, idiota!" Raph dijo molesto viéndolo.

"Los dos son unos cabezas huecas" Miwa susurro viéndome, yo solo moví la cabeza negando la actitud de Raph y Casey, Arthur solo dejo escapar un suspiro para poder calmarse.

"Ya basta chicos, ahorita bajo" Arthur dijo viéndolos a los dos.

"Lo sentimos" Raph y Casey dijeron al mismo tiempo viéndolo.

"Donatello, Miwa serán mejor que bajen y le avisen a los demás, de que ya estamos listo y ya podemos partir ahorita mismo" Arthur dijo viéndonos a los dos.

Yo y Miwa asentimos con la cabeza y bajamos rápido de la combi, Mikey nos acompañó a los dos y fuimos rápidamente a la entrada de la guarida para poder avisar a todos, Sara, Jazira y Kirby estaban en la sala todavía platicando.

"Bueno, yo le aviso a papa que ya estamos listos y tu Donnie hablas con ellos" Miwa dijo viéndome.

"Está bien" dije viéndola, Miwa fue rápido al dojo y yo fui a la sala para poder hablar con Sara, Jazira y Kirby.

"Sara, Jazira y Kirby, ya estamos listos para partir" dije viéndolos a los tres.

"Eso es bueno escuchar, yo iré atrás y Jazira va a ir adelante para que se puedan turnar" Sara dijo viéndolos a los dos.

"Si tiene razón Sara; Jazira, yo conduciré te parece bien" Kirby dijo viéndola y luego volteo a ver a Jazira.

"Me parece bien Kirby, bueno será mejor subir de una vez a las combis para poder partir, hay mucho camino que recorrer" Jazira dijo viéndolo, luego volteo a vernos a Sara y a mí.

"En eso tiene razón Srita. Walker, hay mucho camino que recorre, será ir a la entrada para poder ya subir a las combis" el Maestro Splinter dijo viéndola.

"Bueno, ya vámonos de una vez, estamos perdiendo diez segundos de valioso tiempo aquí, solo hablando" Sara dijo viéndonos a todos.

Miwa, yo y Mikey nos reímos de eso pero después nos calmamos, yo espero que pronto nos vayamos, ya quiero visitar la tumba de Leo, ya que tiene mucho tiempo que no la hemos visto. Así todos nos fuimos a la entrada de la guarida, donde estaban las dos combis y donde también nos esperaban todos, y así poder llegar rápido a Northampton, Massachusetts.

**CONTINUARA**

Por cierto si se dieron cuenta al principio Splinter le dice Sr Dickens a Arthur, descubrí que los Japoneses mencionan a las personas por su apellido, ya después los mencionan por nombre y en algunas historias que eh leído, Splinter menciona mucho a Casey por su apellido al igual que otros personajes. Por eso tuve que modificar este Capítulo con este pequeño error que tuve, ya que tarde con este Capítulo porque lo tuve que modificar unas cuantas veces, y no me gusto como estaba quedando pero por fin me quedo y ya estoy satisfecha de como quedo, espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo.

**Breve Explicación**

Bueno, tengo que decirles que esta semana voy a tardar en meter el Capítulo 24 y tal vez los demás Capítulos que haga también, verán ya que el Viernes 13/V/16 mi cuñada ya dio a luz fue una niña, nos vinieron a visitar por eso no pude meterlo antes y su mama va a venir hacer la comida y yo voy a hacer los mandados y el quehacer de la casa, por eso no voy a poder escribir el Capítulo 24 ya que estaré ocupada esta semana. Y si me da tiempo de escribir seria tal vez en la noche, pero voy a tratar de escribir el Capítulo 24 y los demás lo más pronto posible, para poder meterlos lo más rápido posible también, y la otra noticia es que ya me dijeron algo sobre mi Netbook y al parecer no le sirve la tarjeta de la memoria de la batería. Y para acabarla de amolar no sirve tampoco el disco duro y ahí tenía unas series de anime, pero me dicen que si pueden recuperar mi información, que a ver si me la pueden reparar y remplazar estas dos piezas y eso me lo dirán el otro Viernes, yo espero que si puedan repararla o que puedan remplazar estas dos piezas. Sin mencionar que me eh sentido mal un poco ya que me a dolido un poco la cabeza y que también me duele el brazo, y que todavía no me a caído chamba y voy a ver si puedo vender unas cosas que tengo, en una página que se llama Mercado de Xalapa que es de Facebook, yo espero que compren algo y así pueda comprar algunas cosas que necesito. Por eso pido una disculpa con este Capítulo y también por los otros Capítulos que tardare en meter, pero cuando mi cuñada este mejor y espero que pronto se mejore, y cuando todo esto termine meteré el Capítulo 24 y tal vez los siguientes Capítulos que haya hecho, para que también termine esta historia lo más pronto posible.

Bueno, eso es todo mande sus Reviwes, se cuidan, Sayonara.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo y perdón por la gran tardanza de esto, les informo que ya estoy haciendo el Capítulo 25 pero un poco más de la mitad, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje, _**«las llamadas van hacer así como lo estoy poniendo en negra con letra cursiva»**_; para que no se confunda.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**AKIANE**

Hola, si lo de Splinter fue algo que se me vino a la mente, ya veo que te gusto lo de Mikey esto se me ocurrió después de leer una historia de FanFiction, y por eso lo puse en mi historia. Y no te preocupes, Mikey pronto va a hablar y será él el que cuente ese día que murió Leo, no gracias a ti por darme tu opinión sobre mi historia y ver que te gusto mucho, fue algo que se me vino a la mente junto con la canción de cuna. Eso es algo que más adelante tratare de explicar por el momento no, y si tiene ver con Karai y si Splinter no aceptaba su relación y gracias por decirme eso, yo puse esa canción por que se me ocurrió que Miwa se la cantara a Leo, sin mencionar que la canción Fields of Hope de Rie Tanaka es mi favorita. Y me a ayudado cuando tengo unas ideas para la historia, tratare de buscar canciones de cuna pero de Japón, para ponerla en la historia, espero ver más comentarios tuyos; saludos también y gracias.

**TsukihimePrincess**

Gracias veo que te encanto el Capítulo 23, si lo de Splinter se me vino de repente y decidí ponerlo, Arthur trato de razonar con él pero como tiene que mantener mucho sus costumbres, pues no se le puede quitar la maña pero veras que pronto dejara esa maña (aunque este en otro país). ¡Wow! eso no lo sabia de ¿donde eres? es que no eh leído tu biografía, como nada más voy a corregirlos y lo meto de carrera por que casi no tengo dinero, y nada más estoy viendo cuanto llevo para no pasarme más de una hora, por que el resto lo utilizo para investigar algunas cosas para mi historia. Pero como yo estuve investigando para encontrar nombres, encontré que Lara era un nombre y por eso lo puse, gracias voy a poner más punto de vista de Mikey para que vean como piensa o como se siente, esa opinión la puse por que estaba enojada y cuando estoy así se me ocurre un montón de cosas. Por eso la puse, eso no lo sabía y a mi me gustan los gatos (bueno todos los animales), es que aquí donde vivo hay un gato y cuando no tiene comida. Viene a pedirme que le de comer, por que a su dueña luego le maúlla muy fuerte y le exige que le de comer, eso es muy gracioso pero a mi me respeta, y perdón si te deje mucho en suspenso. Espero ver otro comentario tuyo, te cuidas, Sayonara.

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente-François Mauriac (1905-1970) Escritor francés._

Bueno, continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA GUARIDA**

Todos ya estaban reunidos, los chicos y las chicas estaban ansiosos de poder partir pronto a Northampton, Massachusetts, para poder visitar la tumba de Leo. Pero Miwa y sus tres hermanos también querían estar pronto haya, y poder buscar un lugar tranquilo para poder ver la libreta de los dibujos de Leo, mientras esperaban los cuatro adultos platicaban, Sara y Jazira solo escuchaban la platica de Kirby con Arthur. Él estaba hablando con Arthur de como había quedado con Jazira para poder conducir, mientras Raph y Casey se pusieron a platicar de deportes, Donnie revisaba sus mensajes de correo en su T-Phone, Miwa y Abril estaban platicando con Lara. Mikey que sostenía la pequeña hielera decidió estar junto al Maestro Splinter, él estaba junto a Arthur escuchando la conversación.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARTHUR**

"Bueno, entonces usted manejara primero y cuando se canse, Jazira tomara su turno" dije viéndolo.

"Si, así quedamos en lo que ustedes acomodaban las maletas" Kirby dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Si, por eso estábamos discutiendo como íbamos a quedar, pero por fin nos pusimos de acuerdo los dos" Jazira dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Si tienen razón, creo que yo mejor descansare y dejare que Raphael conduzca primero, cuando él se canse tomare su turno, si esta de acuerdo Sr Splinter" dije sonriendo viendo a los dos, luego voltee a ver al Sr Splinter.

"Estoy de acuerdo Sr Dickens, me parece una buena idea de que Raphael conduzca primero" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

"Sera mejor que hables de una vez con él, Arthur" Sara dijo viéndome.

"Claro de una vez lo hago" dije viéndola.

"Hijos Míos, Miwa pueden venir, por favor" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndolos a los tres.

Los chicos y las chicas venían para acá donde estábamos todos nosotros, se pararon y esperaron a ver que les decíamos, yo voltee a ver al Sr Splinter que me estaba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa en ese momento y voltee a ver a los chicos y las chicas que estaban viéndonos a todos.

"Bueno, verán cada combi va llevar dos personas que van a hacer los conductores, Kirby va a manejar primero y cuando este cansado, Jazira tomara su turno para manejar y seguirá el siguiente tramo y así le va a ser. Raphael tu manejaras primero y cuando estés cansado, yo tomare tu turno y seguiré el siguiente tramo, y así le vamos hacer, estas de acuerdo" dije viéndolo.

"Claro, no me molesta para nada eso" Raphael dijo viéndome.

"Esta bien, entonces ya quedamos todos de acuerdo" dije viéndolos a todos, todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Antes de partir, será mejor que vayan al baño" Sara dijo viendo a los chicos y las chicas también.

"Ya que tal vez no encontremos una gasolinera cerca, serán mejor que vayan de una vez" dije viéndolos a todos.

"Yo ya fui hace rato" Lara dijo viéndome.

"Bueno los que falten que vayan de una vez" dije viendo a los demás, los chicos, Miwa y Abril asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a la entrada de la guarida, me di cuenta que Miguel Ángel no había ido y sostenía una pequeña hielera.

"Miguel Ángel no piensas ir tu también al baño" dije viéndolo, Miguel Ángel me vio y movió la cabeza negando.

"Esta bien, ¿que tienes en esa pequeña hielera?" pregunte viéndolo, Miguel Ángel volteo a ver a su padre, él asintió con la cabeza de que me lo mostrara, Miguel Ángel se acerco a mi y abrió la pequeña hielera; me asome para ver que era al igual que Jazira y Sara para ver también.

"Miau"

"¡¿Eso es un gato?!" Sara dijo sorprendida viendo al gato al igual que yo estaba sorprendido pero el gato se parecía a un helado, en ese momento escuche que Lara se reía.

"¡¿Que le paso?!" Jazira dijo sorprendida viendo al gato, lo mismo pensaba yo preguntar y voltee a ver a Miguel Ángel, él solo sonrió algo nervioso y un poco incomodo por esto, Sara dejo escapar un suspiro y Lara todavía seguía riéndose; yo voltee a ver al Sr Splinter.

"La verdad Sra. y Srita. Walker y Sr Dickens, yo tampoco se lo que le paso al gato, solo se que Miguel Ángel lo llama Ice Cream Kitty" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndonos a los tres.

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no me llamen Señora" Sara dijo viéndolo, el Sr Splinter solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Sara discúlpalo pero ahorita no es el momento" dije viéndola, Sara dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si tienes razón Arthur, disculpe por eso Sr Splinter" Sara dijo viéndome, luego volteo a ver al Sr Splinter.

"No se preocupe por eso" el Sr Splinter dijo sonriendo viéndola, Sara le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Ahora comprendo, por que Donatello te dijo que no olvidaras a Ice Cream Kitty" dije sonriendo viéndolo, Miguel Ángel me devolvió la sonrisa y luego cerro la pequeña hielera donde estaba el gato.

"Pensaba que era un juguete o un helado que tenían que habían olvidado meter en la hielera portátil" dije sonriendo viéndolo, Miguel Ángel se rio un poco pero negó con la cabeza, en ese momento venían para acá Abril, Miwa y Donatello.

"Bueno será mejor esperar a Raphael y Casey" dije viendo a todos.

"Bueno, yo me voy a sentar en el asiento de adelante solo por un momento" Sara dijo viendo a todos.

Todos asentimos viéndola, mientras Abril y Miwa volvieron a platicar con Lara, Donatello estaba viendo su celular pero es algo extraño, Miguel Ángel se acerco a él y ahí estuvo. Yo decidí escuchar la plática del Sr Splinter con Kirby y Jazira, en lo que esperamos que vinieran Raphael y Casey para que así podamos partir todos de una vez.

**MIENTRAS EN EL AEROPUERTO**

Kevin ya había estacionado el auto y salió para sacar las maletas, mientras que Suzel estaba despertando a Cassandra.

"Despierta dormilona, ya llegamos al aeropuerto" Suzel dijo moviendo a Cassandra, ella ya había despertado y volteo a ver a Suzel.

"Ya desperté" Cassandra dijo viéndola dejando escapar un bostezo.

"Eso es bueno dormilona" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndola, Cassandra se levanto y salió del coche pero todavía estaba medio dormida.

"Por eso dije que no tenia ganas de dormir en el coche" Cassandra dijo viéndola.

Suzel solo se rio por eso y espero a que Cassandra la siguiera, las dos fueron a donde estaba Kevin, él ya había sacado las maletas de la cajuela del coche.

"Listo Cariño, ya podemos entrar" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KEVIN**

"Claro My Lady, porque no tu y Cassandra se van adelantando y me esperan en la entrada, en lo que yo cierro bien el coche" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"Claro Cariño, te esperamos haya en la entrada, vamos Cassandra" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndome agarrando su maleta, luego volteo a ver a Cassandra que ya había agarrado su maleta.

"Claro" Cassandra dijo viéndola dejando escapar otro bostezo y siguiendo a Suzel.

Las dos se fueron a la entrada, yo rápidamente verifique que el coche no tuviera algo de valor, después de ver que no tenía nada cerré bien el coche y agarre mi maleta, y fui alcanzar a Suzel y Cassandra que me estaban esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto.

"Bueno, ya verifique todo y deje bien cerrado el coche" dije viéndolas a las dos.

"Claro Cariño" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndome, le devolví la sonrisa en ese momento.

"Oigan no será mejor ya entrar de una vez" Cassandra dijo viéndonos a los dos.

"Si, será mejor ir a donde esta Duncan que nos esta esperando junto al Jet Privado de su jefe, vamos" dije viéndolas a las dos, los tres entramos de una vez y fuimos donde estaba el Jet Privado, en ese momento vi a Duncan que estaba hablando por celular, él me vio y me saludo con la mano me acerque a él que ya había colgado su celular.

"Kevin es bueno verte, ¿como has estado?" Duncan pregunto saludándome viéndome, yo le devolví el saludo.

"Estoy bien Duncan, quiero presentarte a Suzel Bowen mi futura esposa" dije viéndolo presentado a Suzel.

"Un gusto en conocerla Srita. Suzel, me llamo Duncan Parks y soy amigo de Kevin desde hace años" Duncan dijo viéndola agarrando su mano y dándole un beso en la mano.

"Un gusto en conocerte Duncan" Suzel dijo algo apenada viéndolo.

"¡Oye es mi esposa!" dije serio viéndolo.

"Ya lo se amigo, no te pongas celoso" Duncan dijo viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro y moví la cabeza negando su actitud de enamorado.

"Espero que los dos sean una feliz pareja" Duncan dijo viéndonos a los dos.

"Gracias" los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo viéndolo.

"Duncan, ella es Cassandra Sanders es prima de Suzel" dije viéndolo presentándole a Cassandra.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte también Cassandra" Duncan dijo viéndola extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

"También me da mucho gusto en conocerte Duncan" Cassandra dijo viéndolo devolviéndole el saludo.

"Bueno, será mejor subir de una vez para que podamos partir a Northampton, Massachusetts. Dejen ahí las maletas, ahorita les digo a estos dos chicos que las suban al Jet" Duncan dijo viéndonos a los tres, nosotros asentimos con la cabeza y dejamos las maletas para que las subieran los dos chicos al Jet.

"Chicos, vayan subiendo las maletas de una vez" Duncan dijo viendo a dos chicos que estaban ahí subiendo unas cosas al Jet.

Los dos muchachos agarraron las tres maletas y las fueron a meter al Jet, yo voltee a ver a Suzel para indicarle que subiera con Cassandra de una vez, ella asintió con la cabeza y agarro el brazo de Cassandra.

"Vamos Cassandra, subamos de una vez" Suzel dijo viéndola.

"¿Que?" Cassandra pregunto viéndola.

"Que ya subamos de una vez, se nota que todavía tienes sueño" Suzel dijo viéndola.

"Oh si claro, la verdad si tengo sueño" Cassandra dijo viéndola, así las dos subieron al Jet Privado de una vez, espere un momento y cuando vi que ya estaba adentro me acerque a Duncan para hablar con él.

"Duncan, oye quisiera pedirte un favor" dije viéndolo.

"Si claro lo que quieras Kevin" Duncan dijo viéndome.

"Veras Suzel quiso invitar a un amigo de Cassandra" dije viéndolo.

"Y ¿por que no le hablas?, podemos esperarlo en lo que arregla sus maletas y viene para acá" Duncan dijo viéndome.

"Por que él no va poder venir ya que va a llevar a unos chicos, su hermana y su padre a visitar la tumba de su hermano" dije viéndolo, Duncan quedo sorprendido por esto.

"Vaya ya veo y ¿donde enterraron al chico?" Duncan pregunto viéndome.

"Lo enterraron en Northampton, Massachusetts, pero los iba a llevar esta noche para llegar mañana temprano" dije viéndolo, Duncan dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si, yo pensé lo mismo y aunque maneje toda la noche no va a llegar mañana temprano, y además esos chicos tienen clases el lunes y no creo que el padre quiera que falten" dije viéndolo.

"Si te comprendo, pero tienes razón de que no van a llegar manejando toda la noche, y por que no les hablas los podemos llevar en el Jet Privado" Duncan dijo viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro.

"No creo que quieran venir con nosotros, solo se que Cassandra quiere alcanzarlo haya para poder ayudarlo con un chico que no a hablado desde la muerte de su hermano, él quiere que el chico hable de lo que le paso a su hermano, pero el chico no quiere hablar del tema" dije viéndolo.

"Vaya pobre chico, ¿entonces que tienes en mente?" Duncan me pregunto viéndome.

"Pensaba que si no había un avión de carga que fuera a Northampton, Massachusetts, y así ellos podrían arruase el viaje de noche y todo ese camino que recorre" dije viéndolo, Duncan se agarro el mentó y comenzó a pensar.

"Déjame preguntar a unos de los chicos de aquí, luego mi Jefe lleva mercancía hacia a Northampton, Massachusetts y de ahí van a otros estados" Duncan dijo viéndome.

"Claro esperare" dije viéndolo.

Duncan fue hablar con los chicos que subieron las maletas al Jet, vi que hablaba con un chico que subía una maleta al Jet, el chico le paso la maleta a su compañero y fue a revisar una tabla que tenía papeles, luego él le decía algo a Duncan que asintió con la cabeza y venia para acá.

"Kevin, me informaron que hay un avión que va a dejar mercancía a Northampton, Massachusetts; ellos pueden ir en ese avión sale a las 10:50PM" Duncan dijo viéndome, sonreí y vi mi muñeca para ver la hora.

"Eso es bueno, son las 9:30PM en lo que llegan al aeropuerto, les daría tiempo de subir al avión" dije viéndolo, Duncan me sonrió.

"Si les daría tiempo, porque no le hablas de una vez" Duncan dijo viéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza y saque mi celular marque el numero de Arthur, y espere a que me contestara.

_**«Hola»**_

"Hola hablo con Arthur Dickens" dije tranquilo, Duncan solo me veía.

_**«Si soy yo, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?»**_

"No muchas gracias, me llamo Kevin Brown tal vez conozca a mi esposa se llama Suzel Bowen" dije tranquilo.

_**«Si la conozco es prima de Cassandra Sanders, muchas felicidades por que se van a casar»**_

"Gracias, de hecho Suzel quería invitarlo a la boda" dije tranquilo esperando una respuesta.

_**«No voy a poder ir Sr Kevin voy a llevar a unos chicos y su padre a Northampton, Massachusetts a visitar la tumba de su hermano»**_

"Claro lo se, eso le dijo Cassandra a Suzel, por eso le hablo se que van a ir manejando toda la noche pero no creo que vaya a llegar mañana temprano a Northampton, Massachusetts" dije calmado.

_**«Si lo se, pero los voy llevar hasta haya de todos modos»**_

"Sobre eso, yo quiero ayudarlo a llegar más rápido a Northampton, Massachusetts" dije tranquilo y esperando si aceptaba mi propuesta, solo escuche que Arthur dejo escapar un suspiro.

_**«Yo la verdad se lo agradezco, pero no tomare su oferta no quiero incomodarlo con eso»**_

Deje escapar un suspiro al escuchar que Arthur no tomaría mi oferta, Duncan en ese momento me arrebato el celular de las manos.

"¡Duncan dame mi celular!" dije sorprendido viéndolo tratando de quitarle mi celular, pero él me ponía la mano para que no se lo quitara.

"Sr Arthur Dickens, habla Duncan Parks soy amigo de Kevin, mire mi amigo me pidió el favor y hay un avión que va a dejar mercancía a Northampton, Massachusetts" Duncan dijo por celular.

Yo solo espero que no haya ningún problema con esto, pero espero que Duncan pueda convencerlo de que tome su oferta, me pase mi mano alrededor del cuello esperando que pasaba.

"No habrá ningún problema con eso, el avión pertenece a mi Jefe, se llama Toshio Nakashima de industrias Nakashima creo que la a oído" Duncan dijo tranquilo.

Yo me acerque a él ya no tenia la intención de quitarle mi celular, pero tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaba y cual era la respuesta que le daría Arthur, así que esperare a ver que pasa.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE DUNCAN**

"Mire no se preocupe por eso, yo hablare con mi Jefe no creo que se moleste por eso, tome mi oferta además cuando lleguen haya van estar todos desvelados y solo van a querer dormir" dije calmado tratando de convencerlo de que tomara mi oferta.

_**«La verdad no creo que sea buena idea y no quiero incomodarlo con esto»**_

"Mire para mi no es ninguna molestia" dije tranquilo pero espero que ya lo pueda convencer.

_**«No gracias, prefiero manejar»**_

Deje escapar un suspiro y me pase la mano por la cara esta persona era más difícil de convencer.

_**«¡Sr Dickens, ¿que esta sucediendo?, con quien esta hablando!»**_

Hice una mueca extraña, pero creo el padre del chico estaba molesto a de ser muy sobre protector con sus hijos y su hija, igual que mi padre conmigo cuando tenia quince años y siempre peleaba con él.

_**«Solo hable con una amiga no se preocupe, pero es alguien que nos quiere ayudar a llegar a Northampton, Massachusetts en avión»**_

En ese momento el padre del chico empezó a discutir con Arthur, eso me recordó a mí y mi padre cuando discutíamos por temas que eran estúpidos, deje escapar otro suspiro para calmarme un poco al recordar esos viejos tiempos, Kevin se acerco a mi para saber que pasaba.

"Esta discutiendo con el padre del chico" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Kevin se sorprendió.

"¡Vaya, espero que eso no sea un problema!" Kevin dijo preocupado viéndome, yo solo me encogí de hombros en repuesta.

_**«¡YA BASTA!»**_

Escuche un grito de una Señora y al parecer callo a los dos adultos de inmediato.

_**«Arthur dame el celular, por favor»**_

Vaya eso me sorprendió mucho y la Señora hablaba con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**«Sara no creo que sea buena idea»**_

Con que así se llama, creo ¿que quiere saber que pasa? y espero hablar con ella.

_**«Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Sr Dickens»**_

Escuche al padre del chico decirlo un poco molesto, vaya es más terco que una mula.

_**«¡Dame ese celular!»**_

Sara dijo seria, yo tenía ganas de reírme tan solo de imaginarme la escena, pero me tuve que aguantar la risa.

_**«Sara, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea»**_

_**«Yo opino igual que el Sr Dickens»**_

Vaya que son tercos los dos y ya me imagino la escena, esto de verdad me dan ganas de reírme.

_**«¡Arthur Dickens y Splinter Hamato, no discutan conmigo y denme ese celular pero ya!»**_

Solo escuche que Arthur dejo escapar un suspiro y el padre del chico no se que diría, pero ahora si tenia ganas de reírme con esto pudo más una Señora con ellos, pero me tuve que aguantar la risa y claramente esto se lo contare a Kevin, él solo me veía algo extraño y esperando a que le dijera que pasaba; solo moví la mano diciéndole que después le explicaba.

_**«Hola»**_

"Hola" dije tranquilo contestando de inmediato.

_**«Disculpe si escucho todo ese alboroto»**_

"No se preocupe por eso, me llamo Duncan Parks con quien tengo el gusto de hablar" dije tranquilo.

_**«Me llamo Sara García, pero solo llámame Sara por favor, no me gusta que me digan Señora»**_

"Es un gusto hablar con usted Sara" dije tranquilo.

_**«No el gusto es mío Sr Duncan, me puede explicar que le decía a Arthur»**_

Sonreí al parecer Sara quiere oír mi oferta, y espero que ella pueda convencer a Arthur y al padre del chico para que la tomen.

"Si, vera mi amigo Kevin me dijo lo que pasaba y me pidió un favor para ustedes, ya que me dijo que van a manejar a Northampton, Massachusetts a visitar la tumba de un chico" dije tranquilo.

_**«Si vamos para haya, a visitar la tumba de un chico que tiene tiempo que no la visitan y los chicos quieren ir a verla»**_

"Si, yo lo comprendo pero van a llegar haya todos desvelados y solo van a querer dormir, además no creo que lleguen mañana temprano van a tardar en llegar hasta a Northampton, Massachusetts, y los chicos tienen clases el Lunes y no creo que el padre le vaya a gustar que falten" dije tranquilo esperando que me pida una explicación más.

_**«Si eso de desvelados lo sabíamos, pero lo otro que me esta diciendo no lo sabíamos y ¿que le proponía usted?»**_

"Vera le decía a Arthur que hay un avión que va a dejar mercancía a Northampton, Massachusetts, si lo toman los puede dejar ahí sale a las 10:50 de la noche el piloto los puede esperar un poco, en lo que empacan y suben las maletas en el coche y vienen para acá" dije tranquilo.

_**«¡Ya veo por que discutían!»**_

Sara dijo seria, yo me reí un poco pero me calme en ese instante para saber que más me decía.

_**«Vera las maletas ya están listas, pero sobre el avión no habrá ningún problema con eso»**_

"No habrá ningún problema con eso, vera el avión pertenece a mi jefe se llama Toshio Nakashima" dije tranquilo esperando una respuesta.

_**«Y su jefe no se va a molestar, si usted no hizo este favor»**_

Sonríe por eso, piensa que mi jefe se va a molestar conmigo.

"No se va a molestar, yo voy a hablar con él y le diré de ustedes y el motivo por que le ofrecí el avión que va a Northampton, Massachusetts, él lo a va a entender ya que él también perdió a una amiga hace mucho tiempo atrás, y no le va a molestar este favor que les hago" dije con calma.

_**«Oh ya veo, entonces tomaremos su favor»**_

Sonreí por fin tomaron mi oferta y espero que Arthur no se enfade con esto, y igual el padre del chico y espero que los dos la acepten.

_**«Disculpe que le haga esta pregunta, ¿no se molesta si llevamos a unos amigos con nosotros?»**_

"No me molesta, solo me puede dar el nombre de esa persona, para que así le diga al piloto que van a hacer dos personas que van a Northampton, Massachusetts" dije calmado.

_**«Tiene donde a apuntar el nombre»**_

"Espere un momento, por favor Sara" dije tranquilo.

_**«Claro lo esperare, no se preocupe por eso»**_

"Gracias, no tardo" dije calmado.

"¿Que sucede?" Kevin pregunto viéndome.

"Luego te cuento, hazme un favor ve con el chico que hable y dile que si te puede dar una tabla con una hoja y una pluma, que voy a escribir algo y que me urge rápido" dije viéndolo.

Kevin asintió con la cabeza y fue con el chico que hable para pedirle una pluma y una hoja, el chico de inmediato le dio una tabla con una hoja y la pluma y se las entrego, Kevin las agarro y vino rápido hacia a mí.

"Aquí tienes" Kevin dijo tranquilo entregándome la tabla junto con la pluma.

"Gracias, sostenme el celular quieres" dije agarrando la tabla junto con la pluma

"Claro que si" Kevin dijo sonriendo viéndome y agarrando el celular, yo le devolví la sonrisa a Kevin.

"Sara, ya tengo en donde apuntar, ya me puede dar el nombre" dije calmado.

_**«Esta bien, su nombre es Kirby O'Neil»**_

"Lo tengo, me puede decir ¿en que coche vienen? y ¿cuantos son en total?" pregunte tranquilo apuntando el nombre de Arthur Dickens y él de Kirby O'Neil y esperando más información.

_**«Vera vamos en dos Combis y somos cinco adultos y siete adolescentes, se puede decir que en total somos doce personas»**_

Estaba anotando los últimos detalles de la información, cuando termine puse mi firma para confirmar la autorización para dársela al piloto.

"Esta bien, ya anote todo y se lo voy a entregar al piloto de inmediato y hablare rápido a mi jefe para que también hable con el piloto" dije tranquilo agarrando el celular otra vez.

_**«Muchas gracias»**_

"De nada para mí y Kevin fue un gusto ayudarlos, si ya tienen todos listo es mejor que venga para el aeropuerto de una vez" dije tranquilo.

_**«Iremos rápido para el aeropuerto a tomar el avión que nos ofreció»**_

"Esta bien, cuando lleguen acá solo dígale al Sr Arthur y al Sr Kirby que solo le muestren su identificación, al encargado de la entrada y él los dejara entrar lo mismo tienen que hacer con el piloto" dije.

_**«Esta bien, le diré a Arthur y a Kirby lo que me dijo usted»**_

"Claro" dije tranquilo sonriendo.

_**«Muchas gracias a los dos, por el favor»**_

"No fue nada, fue un gusto ayudarlos" dije tranquilo.

_**«Adiós»**_

"Adiós" dije sonriendo terminando la llamada y entregándole el celular a Kevin, él lo agarro y lo guardo de inmediato.

"¿Que fue lo que paso?" Kevin pregunto viéndome.

"Digamos que una Señora acepto mi oferta y si van a tomar el avión a Northampton, Massachusetts" dije sonriendo viéndolo, sacando mi celular y marcando el numero de mi jefe para hablar con él.

"¡Estas diciéndome que una Señora, pudo con dos adultos y que acepto tu oferta!" Kevin dijo sorprendido viéndome.

"Si" dije tranquilo sonriendo viéndolo.

"¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo!" Kevin dijo sorprendido viéndome.

"Pues aunque no lo creas es verdad lo que te digo, cuando lleguemos a la granja de tu novia y encontremos un lugar privado te contare todo, ahora sube al Jet" dije tranquilo viéndolo, esto extraño a Kevin.

"¿Que vas a hacer?, no vas a subir conmigo también" Kevin dijo viéndome.

"Claro que si, pero primero voy hablar con mi jefe y de ahí voy hablar con el piloto del avión" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Oh esta bien, te espero en el Jet" Kevin dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Claro, no creo que tarde mucho con esta llamada" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

Kevin asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y se subió al Jet, yo espere a que mi jefe me contestara y así poder hablarle de la situación de esta familia, y por que les ofrecí el avión a Northampton, Massachusetts, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme y camine hacia el avión de mercancía para poder hablar con el piloto del avión.

_**«Hola Sr Parks-San»**_

"Hola Sr Nakashima" dije tranquilo saludando a mi jefe por celular.

_**«¿Paso algo malo con el Jet?, Sr Parks-San»**_

"No paso nada malo con el Jet, Sr Nakashima" dije calmado a mi jefe.

_**«¿Entonces para que me hablo?»**_

"Le hable para decirle que ofrecí el avión que va a Northampton, Massachusetts, ya que Kevin me pidió que le hiciera el favor" dije esperando a ver que me decía mi jefe.

_**«¿Por que su amigo le pidió el favor?»**_

Deje escapar un suspiro mentalmente, pero trate de seguir hablando con mi jefe.

Vera Kevin me dijo que un amigo de la Srita. Cassandra va a llevar a una familia haya" dije tranquilo.

_**«¿Con que motivo van hacia Northampton, Massachusetts?»**_

"Van a visitar la tumba de un chico que enterraron en Northampton, Massachusetts" dije calmado.

_**«Podría decirme ¿que paso? y ¿como se llama esta persona?»**_

"Claro Sr Nakashima, vera ofrecí el avión que va a Northampton, Massachusetts, por que Arthur Dickens así se llama Sr" dije tranquilo ya casi llegando hacia el piloto del avión.

_**«Claro y ¿que más paso?»**_

"El Sr Dickens los va a llevar pero va a manejar toda la noche, Kevin y yo estuvimos de acuerdo de que no iban a llegar mañana temprano, y esos chicos van a tener clases el lunes temprano, así que Kevin me pidió el favor de que si los podía ayudar a llegar más rápido a Northampton, Massachusetts. Por eso les ofrecí el avión para que no llegaran todos desvelados, y así pudieran visitar la tumba del chico" dije tranquilo ya estando junto al piloto del avión para hablar con él.

_**«Esta bien, ve con el piloto y pásamelo para que pueda yo hablar con él»**_

"Ya estoy con el piloto se lo paso, Sr Nakashima" dije tranquilo pasándole el celular al piloto, él lo agarro y empezó hablar con mi jefe, en ese momento el piloto me paso mi celular, yo lo agarre para hablar con mi jefe.

_**«Listo ya hable con el piloto y todo esta arreglado»**_

"Gracias Sr Nakashima" dije tranquilo.

_**«No hay de que agradecer Sr Parks-San, voy hablar con el encargado del lugar para que le avise al guardia de la entrada, solo que me tienes que dar otra vez su nombre y si viene con alguien más»**_

"Claro Sr Nakashima, su nombre es Arthur Dickens y la otra persona que viene con él se llama Kirby O'Neil, vienen en dos Combis, son cinco adultos y siete adolescentes, en total son doce personas" dije tranquilo.

_**«Esta bien tengo todo anotado, le voy a avisar de una vez al encargado del lugar y le mandare una hoja firmada para que los dejen pasar»**_

"Claro Sr Nakashima, yo le voy a dar una hoja firmada con mi firma al piloto, ya tiene todos los datos que le dije hace rato" dije calmado.

_**«Esta bien, será mejor que se vaya de una vez con su amigo, si quieren llegar a descansar y dígale que le deseo que sea feliz con esa chica»**_

"Claro Sr, yo le diré a mi amigo y muchas gracias" dije calmado.

_**«Sayonara»**_

"Sayonara" dije despidiéndome terminando así la llamada y guardando mi celular, para poder entregarle la hoja al piloto.

"Aquí tienes la hoja con los nombres de las personas encargadas en venir, y las personas que son en total, William" dije viéndolo y entregándole la hoja a William, él la tomo y la empezó a revisar en ese momento.

"Esta bien, solo me tienen que mostrar su identificación verdad" William dijo viéndome.

"Si, solo los dos tienen que mostrar su identificación para que sepas que son ellos" dije viéndolo.

"Esta bien, Sr Duncan" William dijo viéndome.

"Bueno eso es todo, debo irme adiós William" dije despidiéndome viéndolo.

"Adiós Sr Duncan" William dijo despidiéndose de mi también.

Así que camine rumbo al Jet para poder partir junto con mi amigo y su futura esposa a Hampshire en Massachusetts, para ver su boda y estar en la comida de su boda, ya que en la noche me regresare para poder descansar mañana, ya que el lunes tengo mucho trabajo por hacer en Washington.

**MIENTRAS EN EL JET PRIVADO**

Kevin estaba sentado junto a Suzel y le estaba contando lo que había pasado, pero hablaban bajo ya que Cassandra se había quedado dormida en su asiento, él le contaba lo que había pasado a afuera cuando estaba con Duncan.

"¿Entonces Arthur no quería aceptar tu ayuda?" Suzel pregunto viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE KEVIN**

Deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco, pero voltee a ver a Suzel que me veía preocupado.

"Al principio no quería, le estuve insistiendo de que tomara el avión que iba a Northampton, Massachusetts, pero él no quería y me decía que muchas gracias pero que no" dije viéndola.

"Y ¿que fue lo que paso?" Suzel pregunto viéndome.

"Yo ya no sabía que más decirle para poder convencerlo de que tomara el avión, en ese momento Duncan me quito el celular con un movimiento rápido, y yo trate de quitárselo pero él me puso la mano encima para que no agarrara el celular" dije tranquilo viéndola, Suzel se rio por lo que dije pero se tapo la boca para no despertar a Cassandra.

"Duncan empezó hablar con Arthur y le seguía insistiendo de que tomara el avión, después volteo a verme y me dijo que Arthur estaba discutiendo con el padre del chico" dije viéndola, Suzel estaba sorprendida por oír esto.

"Y hubo problemas con eso" Suzel dijo viéndome.

"No lo sé, por que de repente Duncan hablo con otra persona, bueno más bien era una Señora y le empezó a platicar de lo del avión que va a Northampton, Massachusetts, al final ella acepto la oferta de Duncan" dije tranquilo viéndola, Suzel estaba sorprendida.

"¡Estas diciéndome que una Señora pudo con dos adultos!" Suzel dijo sorprendida viéndome, yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"¡No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo!" Suzel dijo sorprendida viéndome, yo me empecé a reírme por eso pero Suzel me tapo la boca.

"¡Vas a despertar a Cassandra y no estoy bromeando con lo que te dije!" Suzel dijo seria viéndome, me quite la mano de Suzel.

"Perdón My Lady, pero yo dije lo mismo que tu, pero Duncan me dijo que me contaría todo, cuando estuviéramos solo los dos y así yo pueda contarte lo que me dijo" dije sonriendo viéndola y dándole un beso en los labios.

"Vaya, si quieren le puedo decir al piloto que salga de la cabina para que lo puedan hacer en privado"

Los dos volteamos a ver a Duncan que nos estaban sonriendo, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme, mientras que Suzel solo se rio un poco bajo por lo que paso.

"Ya terminaste de hablar con tu jefe y con el piloto" dije viéndolo.

"Si, ya hable con mi jefe y con el piloto y creo que ya es hora de irnos, así que le voy avisar al piloto que ya nos podemos ir" Duncan dijo viéndonos a los dos y fue a la cabina a hablar con el piloto.

"Espero que ya pronto nos casemos y de ahí nos vayamos a la luna de miel para que estemos solos tu y yo, y hagamos lo que queramos en privado" dije viéndola.

Suzel se pego a mí y empezó a reírse de lo que había dicho, yo pegue mi rostro a su cabello y solo sonreí, aunque espero que Arthur no tenga ningún problema con el padre del chico, pero espero que todo salga bien.

"Listo, ya le avise al piloto que ya podemos partir de una vez, así que será mejor que descansen por que tardaremos un poco en llegar" Duncan dijo sonriendo viéndonos a los dos.

"Esta bien, gracias Duncan, descansa tu también quieres" dije viéndolo.

"Claro lo que tu digas, buenas noches" Duncan dijo sonriendo viéndome, para luego acomodarse en su asiento para dormir mejor.

"Buenas Noches" dije viéndolo, luego me acomode un poco para poder dormir cómodo.

"Buenas Noches Cariño" Suzel dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Buenas Noche My Lady" susurre sonriendo viéndola.

Suzel se pego a mí para acomodarse mejor y se quedo dormida de inmediato, yo la abrace y pegue mi rostro a su cabello, en ese momento mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormir.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el Capítulo y perdón por la gran tardanza, tarde con este porque lo tuve que modificar unas cuantas veces y agregarle unas cuantas cosas más, ya que no me gusto como estaba quedando. Pero por fin me quedo y ya estoy satisfecha, también les informo que me dieron noticias sobre mi Netbook que fue el Viernes 20/V/16, me dijeron que ya no sirve que el disco duro no se le puede recuperar la información y que ya no tiene solución, y el Maestro de Diseño Gráfico dice que si la quiero vender que mínimo me dan solo $100 o $200. Él dice que si se la vendo me da solo $150 por la Netbook y la verdad eso no me alcanza para apartar una Laptop en una casa de empeño, así que decidí conservarla aunque sea de adorno, el siguiente Capítulo es una Breve Explicación en ese no me dejen comentarios, por que lo voy a borrar cuando tenga el Capítulo 25. Eso es todo mande sus Reviwes a este Capítulo, se cuidan, Sayonara.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola aquí está el otro Capítulo y perdón por la gran tardanza de esto, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Crystal Violeta**

Hola, no te preocupes esto es muy estresante para mí y mi mama también, tienes razón cambiarse de casa es una pesadilla, y más por que tienes que andar empacando las cosas otra vez. Es mucho trabajo y luego volver a acostumbrarte al lugar, pero ya llegamos a una solución con la dueña del Depa, descuida me voy a cuidar mucho, tu también te cuidas mucho y muchas gracias por la suerte.

**efarraiz**

Gracias, si me voy a cuidar mucho, ya mejor voy a ignorar todo lo que digan, descuida pronto voy a subir los otros Capítulos y muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Veo que te gusto mucho, espero ver otro comentario tuyo, te cuidas, Sayonara.

**TsukihimePrincess**

Gracias eso no lo sabía voy a tratar de buscar sus estados para verlos, me gusta Venezuela pero como aquí en el cable casi no sacan mucho sobre turismo, de vez en cuando sacan algo pero todo es a la media noche y yo no aguanto a esas horas, ya a esa hora estoy durmiendo. Gracias la discusión fue algo que recordé que hacia mi agüe, cuando venia mi papa a visitarnos siempre me llevaba a mí a comer a la casa de sus dos tíos y su tía, mi tío Alejandro a veces se peleaba con mi tía Alicia y mi agüe los callaba a los dos en ese momento, después decía que ya no tenía hambre. La discusión la puse en su honor por que la verdad me hacia reír mucho cuando pasaba eso, pero me tenía que aguantar la risa si no a mí también me regañaban, y tienes razón las mujeres somos las que ponemos el orden sobre todo en discusiones, eso me vino a la mente y yo quería saber como racionaría Arthur, Jazira y Sara al ver a Ice Cream Kitty. El encuentro de Cassandra lo voy a hacer con más suspenso pero te va a gustar, muchas gracias por los comentarios veo que te gusta mucho la historia, ¡te cuidas mucho, nya!.

Contra mi corazón desearía, estrechar fuerte lo más espantoso, es la angustia mi anhelo, es el dolor.- Robert Walser (1878-1956) Escritor suizo.

Bueno, continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS EN LA GUARIDA**

Sara ya había terminado con la llamada, los chicos y las chicas la veían y esperaban a que dijera algo ya que tenían curiosidad de que había hablado, Jazira y Kirby también la veían y esperaban a que dijera algo sobre lo que hablo en el celular, Sara volteo a ver a Arthur y a Splinter. Ella los veía seriamente a los dos, una expresión que los chicos, Miwa y Abril ya conocen, Lara solo veía molesta al Maestro Splinter pero no decía nada, así que ninguno se atrevió hacerle una pregunta por el momento; Arthur solo dejo escapar un suspiro pero no dijo nada.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SARA**

Voltee a ver al Sr Splinter pero me di cuenta de algo, al parecer él esta molesto y a de ser por que tome la oferta del Sr Duncan, pero no quiero empezar una discusión con él en este momento y menos frente a los chicos, y las chicas que están aquí viéndonos; deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme y me dirigí a donde estaba Arthur.

"Toma Arthur" dije tranquila entregándole su celular a Arthur, él lo agarro y lo guardo en su pantalón de mezclilla.

"Bueno, ya hay que irnos al aeropuerto, a tomar un avión que va a Northampton, Massachusetts, Raphael ya no vas a conducir entendido" dije tranquila viendo a todos, luego voltee a ver a Raphael.

"¿Eh?, si" Raphael dijo viéndome.

"Bien, chicos y chicas vayan ya subiendo a las combis de una vez, por favor" dije viendo a los chicos y a las chicas, todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron subiendo a las combis, me acerque al Sr Splinter para hablar con el personalmente en privado.

"¡Sr Splinter no quiero ninguna discusión por este momento y no me ponga un "pero" o escusa que se le ocurra!" dije seriamente viéndolo.

"¡Esta bien, pero creo que esto fue una mala idea!" el Sr Splinter dijo seriamente viéndome, casi desafiándome pero no le quite la mirada de encima, deje escapar otro suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Recuerde que esto lo hace por sus hijos y su hija, más por Miguel Ángel que necesita por lo menos visitar la tumba de su hermano, así que por favor solo cálmese si" dije tranquila viéndolo, él dejo escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

"Abuela, el Sr Duncan no te dijo algo más" Jazira dijo viéndome, pero me di cuenta que presto atención a la conversación que tuve.

"Si me dijo algo más, me dijo que Arthur y Kirby deben solo mostrar su identificación al encargado de la entrada y él nos iba dejar entrar, lo mismo tienen que hacer con el piloto del avión" dije viéndola, luego voltee a ver a Arthur y a Kirby que asintieron con la cabeza.

"Bueno, será mejor irnos ya o se nos hará tarde para llegar al aeropuerto" dije tranquila viendo a todos, los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y así cada quien nos fuimos a las dos combis, Kirby se había adelantado y ya había subido a la combi.

"Abuela, por que no mejor vas adelante" Jazira dijo sonriendo viéndome, me detuve un momento.

"Estas segura Jazira" dije viéndola.

"Si, yo puedo ir atrás con Lara, Abril y Casey" Jazira dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Esta bien iré adelante, gracias Jazira" dije viéndola devolviéndole la sonrisa en ese momento.

Jazira solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza viéndome, así las dos fuimos a la combi para subirnos de una vez, yo me subí adelante y cerré la puerta, mientras que Jazira se subió atrás para hacerle compañía a Lara; Abril y Casey. Cuando Kirby vio que ya estábamos adentro encendió la combi y seguimos la combi de Arthur, estaba viendo el lugar al parecer los chicos encontraron un túnel donde no los puedan ver, Donatello es muy inteligente ya que adapto una entrada para que su vehículo pudiera salir, y entrar que si nadie se diera cuenta de la entrada. Pero si los chicos tuvieran la misma ventaja que nosotros tenemos, no se estuvieran ocultando aquí abajo en las alcantarillas, pero algunas personas no comprenderían a los mutantes y tal vez muchos tenga que ver el racismo, como a muchos nos pasa aquí en Estados Unidos. Deje escapar un suspiro al recordar esos días en que mucha gente me trataba mal, cuando estaba trabajando en un súper mercado pero había compañeros del trabajo al igual que mucha gente, que me decía que mejor era ignorarlos y no hacerles caso y eso me ayudo mucho, ya que a mucha gente le pasa eso.

"Disculpe al Maestro Splinter, él no confía en la gente y solo trata de proteger a los chicos y a Miwa" Kirby dijo tranquilo, voltee a verlo, ya que todavía no llegábamos a la entrada de la ShellRaiser.

"No me molesta eso Sr Kirby, ¿pero siempre a sido así?" pregunte viéndolo.

"No siempre fue así" Kirby dijo tranquilo, esto me llamo mucho la atención y me imagino que Jazira también, Kirby se dio cuenta de esto.

"El Maestro Splinter antes era más calmado, dejaba que los chicos y Miwa tuvieran más libertad, y Raphael casi no peleaba con el Maestro Splinter, él era un poco más calmado y no desconfiaba tanto de la gente. Donatello no se la pasaba encerrado en su laboratorio todo el día, convivía mucho con sus hermanos y cuando iba a su laboratorio era para crear un invento, Miguel Ángel no era callado ni tímido y tampoco desconfiaba de la gente, él antes hablaba mucho sin mencionar que le encantaba hacerle bromas a cada uno de sus hermanos. Miguel Ángel cocinaba para toda la familia con la ayuda de Miwa y le encantaba hacer amigos, y Miwa convivía con todos ellos, incluso le encantaba hacer bromas junto a Miguel Ángel" Kirby dijo tranquilo.

"Y ¿que fue lo que paso? para que se pusieran así" dije viéndolo.

"Después de la muerte de Leonardo todos cambiaron, el Maestro Splinter siempre protegía a los chicos les prohibió por unas tres semanas salir a la superficie, y a Miwa solo la dejaba salir para traer provisiones solo si iba a acompañada con Abril o Casey por temor de perder a otro de sus hijos o su hija" Kirby dijo tranquilo, Jazira y yo estábamos atentas a lo que nos decía.

"Miwa se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación viendo un álbum de fotos que tiene de su familia, ella se turnaba con Donatello y Raphael para no dejar solo a Miguel Ángel ya que todos estaban preocupados por él, Miwa de vez en cuando lloraba en su habitación cuando recordaba a Leonardo ya que ella era la más cercana a él, Raphael por su parte se la pasaba golpeando el maniquí de entrenamiento. Ya que descargaba toda su ira que tenía con los tipos que mataron a Leonardo, él también se turnaba con Miwa y Donatello para cuidar de Miguel Ángel, cuando terminaba su turno Raphael se iba a su habitación y se encerraba no salía hasta que fuera la hora de cenar, siempre se la pasaba peleando con el Maestro Splinter. Donatello siempre estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, solo salía para cubrir el turno de su hermano o su hermana para cuidar a Miguel Ángel y luego de cubrir su turno volvía a su laboratorio, cuando lo llamaban a cenar él salía de su laboratorio y cenaba con todos luego volvía a su laboratorio para encerrase de nuevo" Kirby dijo calmado.

"Entonces, después de la muerte de Leonardo, ellos ya no fueron los mismo de antes" Jazira dijo viéndolo, al igual que yo lo veía.

"Se puede decir que si" Kirby dijo tranquilo.

"Y que paso con Miguel Ángel, ¿como tomo la muerte de Leonardo?" pregunte viéndolo, Kirby dejo escapar un suspiro.

"A Miguel Ángel le afecto mucho la muerte de Leonardo, él siempre se culpaba por la muerte de Leonardo, casi no comía y se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en su habitación, no dormía se la pasaba despierto y de vez en cuando se la pasaba todo el día en la habitación de Leonardo" Kirby dijo tranquilo.

"Y el Maestro Splinter no hablo con él" dije tranquila viéndolo.

"El Maestro Splinter a veces trataba de hablar con él, pero Miguel Ángel se alejaba de él se iba con uno de sus dos hermanos o su hermana, a veces se encerraba en su habitación y no salía al menos que Miwa le suplicaba a salir para que cenara algo" Kirby dijo, deje escapar un suspiro.

"Debió a ver sufrido mucho Miguel Ángel en esos días" Jazira dijo viéndolo.

"La verdad si, los chicos y Miwa estaban preocupado por Miguel Ángel, ya que él empezó a perder un poco de peso y cada vez que le llevaban comida Miguel Ángel la rechazaba, Donatello tenía que ponerle una vía intravenosa ya que esto le preocupaba mucho. Ya que al ver a Miguel Ángel que no quería comer nada, también el Maestro Splinter se preocupó por esto, así que dejo que Donatello, Miwa y Raphael lo cuidaran. Ya que ellos le insistían en comer un poco, ya que Miguel Ángel con ellos si les hacia caso y comía un poco y nunca lo dejaban solo, pero nunca no volvió a hablar y hacer travesuras otra vez" Kirby dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Entonces todos ellos sufrieron mucho, cuando murió Leonardo" dije viéndolo.

Kirby solo asintió con la cabeza, Jazira dejo escapar un suspiro triste al escuchar todo esto, entonces yo comprendí que por eso el Maestro Splinter protege mucho a sus hijos y a su hija, para no perderlos como perdió a Leonardo; aunque me pregunto que actitud tenía él.

"Kirby le puedo preguntar algo" Jazira dijo viéndolo.

"Si, que me quieres preguntar, Jazira" Kirby dijo sonriendo tranquilo.

"¿Como era Leonardo?" Jazira pregunto viéndolo, sonreí al parecer Jazira pensaba lo mismo que yo.

"Bueno Leonardo era calmado y cuando veía alguien lo saludaba y le daba una sonrisa, también convivía mucho con sus hermanos y más con Miwa ya que convivía mucho con ella y hablaba mucho con Miwa, entrenaba normal y cuando iban a ver una película él la veía junto con sus hermanos y Miwa, también hablaba mucho con el Maestro Splinter y convivía mucho con él" Kirby dijo calmado sonriendo un poco, pero me di cuenta que había algo más que ocultaba.

"Y ¿que le paso?" pregunte viéndolo, Jazira volteo a verme algo extrañada al hacer esta pregunta.

"Yo...este...bueno" Kirby tartamudeo y trato de calmarse un poco.

"¡No se de que me habla, Sara!" Kirby dijo algo nervioso, Jazira se dio cuenta de esto y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Mala respuesta" Jazira dijo tranquila viéndolo.

"¡Sr Kirby O'Neil, sabe lo que estoy diciendo!" dije seria viéndolo, él dejo escapar otro suspiro.

"Esta bien, disculpe por eso, la verdad no sabría como decirlo" Kirby dijo calmado.

"¿Como que no sabría como decirlo?" Jazira pregunto extrañada viéndolo, por esto que dijo al igual que yo.

"Puede explicarnos eso" dije tranquila viéndolo.

"Después de unos días Leonardo cambio su actitud dejo de sonreír y se volvió más serio, dejo de convivir con el Maestro Splinter y casi no convivía con sus hermanos, también dejo de convivir con Miwa y dejo de hablarle y también la evitaba todo el tiempo, todo el día se la pasaba entrenando en el dojo y en su habitación se la pasaba meditando toda la tarde" Kirby dijo calmado, esto a mí me extraño mucho.

"Pero, ¿por que cambio así?" pregunte viéndolo.

"La verdad nadie lo sabe, los chicos estaban preocupados por Leonardo al igual que Miwa, yo una vez fui a ver al Maestro Splinter y le pregunte ¿que le pasaba a Leonardo?, él me dijo que no era nada pero no me quiso decir más, y ninguno de nosotros supo que le pasaba" Kirby dijo calmado.

"Entonces nunca supieron por que se comportaba así o ¿que fue lo que paso realmente?" pregunte tranquila viéndolo.

"No nunca lo supe, pero los chicos y Miwa saben algo, pero no lo dicen" Kirby dijo tranquilo, esto me llamo mucha la atención, al igual que Jazira que me miraba.

"Entonces los chicos y Miwa, saben ¿que le paso a Leonardo?" Jazira pregunto viéndolo

"Si, después de la muerte de Leonardo, cada uno empezó a comportase diferente" Kirby dijo calmado.

"Ya veo y gracias por decirnos esto, Sr Kirby" dije viéndolo.

"No fue nada" Kirby dijo tranquilo.

Voltee a ver adelante y vi que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de donde salía el vehículo de los chicos, una vez que se abrió y salimos la entrada se cerro detrás de nosotros, ya estamos en la carretera y podía ver los edificios del lugar, deje escapar un suspiro y trate de relajarme un poco; espero que Arthur y Splinter no estén peleando.

**MIENTRAS EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Arthur iba manejando no había hablado con el Sr Splinter y no quería hacerlo por este momento, los chicos y Miwa estaban callados y no decían nada, así que cada quien se puso hacer sus cosas para no aburrirse, Miwa se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música en su T-Phone. Donnie tenía una libreta y empezó a escribir unas formulas de un invento que estaba haciendo, Raph mandaba mensajes desde su T-Phone a Slash para saber como estaban y decirle que no iban a estar en la guarida, Mikey se acurruco junto a Miwa y se quedo dormido junto a ella, abrazando la pequeña hielera donde iba Ice Cream Kitty. Mientras que el Maestro Splinter no había hablado con nadie, todavía se veía molesto por lo que paso así que decidió meditar para estar en otro lado, cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro para entrar al mundo del plano astral, el lugar donde no lo podía molestar nadie.

**MIENTRAS EN EL PLANO ASTRAL**

El Maestro Splinter abrió los ojos y vio que ya estaba en el plano astral, trato de relajarse pero no podía todavía seguía molesto, dejo su modo de meditación y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

_-No me gusta esto y menos tomar un avión que va a Northampton, Massachusetts, pero se que eh oído en alguna parte el apellido de Nakashima se me hace muy conocido, pero no recuerdo donde lo eh oído-_ el Maestro Splinter pensó y se detuvo en ese momento, él dejo escapar un suspiro para calmarse un poco y poder pensar con calma todo esto que le estaba pasando, ya estaba relajado y no podía sentir ninguna presencia aquí en el plano astral.

"Vaya, al parecer no soy la única que viene aquí a relajarse"

**PUNTO DE VISTA DEL MAESTRO SPLINTER**

Escuche la voz de una mujer detrás de mí, rápidamente voltee a ver quien era y me puse en posición de defensa, estaba en lo correcto ya que frente de mi había una mujer que llevaba el cuerpo cubierto de ropa, pero tenia una capucha y no podía ver su rostro. Lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos que eran de color turquesa, la observe un poco más no era de cuerpo delgado se notaba que entrenaba mucho, pero me extrañaba ya que muchos no llegan al plano astral, y para llegar aquí se requiere de mucho conocimiento y mucha meditación.

"¡¿Quien eres? y ¿que haces aquí?!" dije serio viéndola, pero todavía estaba en posición de defensa, ella solo me observaba pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"¿Quien soy?, muchas personas me hacen la misma pregunta y la verdad yo nunca les digo quien soy o que soy en realidad, y ¿que hago aquí? solo vine a relajarme de aquellos que me fastidian la vida" ella dijo viéndome, deje la posición de defensa y me puse firme viéndola.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" pregunte viéndola, ella seguía observándome.

"Me llamo Lúthien, ¿cual es el tuyo?" Lúthien dijo viéndome, no sabía si darle mi nombre verdadero o darle el que me puse, cuando mute y crie a mis cuatro hijos también.

"Me llamo Splinter" dije viéndola.

"No creo que ese sea tu verdadero nombre, Hatamato Yoshi es tu verdadero nombre, Splinter es tu apodo, estoy en lo correcto" Lúthien dijo viéndome, esto a mí me sorprendió mucho.

"¡¿Como es que usted?, sabe mi nombre!" dije sorprendido viéndola, Lúthien seguía observándome y no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"Se más de lo que usted cree, ya que no nada más vengo aquí a relajarme, si no que también voy a otros lugares que muchas personas no pueden ir" Lúthien dijo viéndome.

"¡¿Quien le dijo sobre mí?!" pregunte serio viéndola, Lúthien todavía no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"Como dije antes, se más de lo que usted cree" Lúthien dijo lo mismo viéndome.

"¡Trabajas para El Clan del Pie, Oroku Saki te mando aquí!" dije molesto viéndola.

"No se de que me hablas Yoshi y no conozco a ese tal Oroku Saki" Lúthien dijo viéndome.

"¡Exijo que me digas ¿quien rayos te dijo de mí?!" pregunte molesto lanzándome a atacarla.

Lúthien me esquivo rápidamente, yo trate de tocarla en un punto de su cuerpo para poder paralizarla, pero ella rápidamente hizo un movimiento extraño evitando así que la pudiera tocar, hice una barrida rápida en su pierna tumbándola. Pero Lúthien de un salto se paro rápido, corrió rápido hacía mí y trato de darme una patada en el estomago, yo esquive rápidamente su patada y volví a tratar de tocarla de nuevo en un punto débil para poder paralizarla, pero Lúthien ya no estaba enfrente de mí esto me extraño mucho. De repente sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y me tiro al suelo y se puso encima de mí, pude ver que era Lúthien y puso una extraña Daga en mi cuello para que me quedara quieto.

"¡¿Me vas a matar?!" pregunte serio viéndola.

"No pienso matarte Hamato Yoshi" Lúthien dijo viéndome.

"¿Entonces que piensas hacer conmigo?" pregunte viéndola, pero Lúthien seguía igual sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Nada" Lúthien dijo tranquila viéndome.

Esto a mí me extraño mucho, ya que los únicos que saben mi verdadero nombre son mis hijos, también el que sabe mi verdadero nombre es Oroku Saki, de ahí fuera nadie más sabe mi nombre verdadero; deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco los nervios.

"En verdad, ¿quieres saber quien me dijo de ti?" Lúthien dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Si, lo quiero saber" dije tranquilo viéndola.

"Él que me dijo tu nombre verdadero, fue un chico llamado Hamato Leonardo" Lúthien dijo tranquila viéndome.

"¡Eso no puede ser cierto, mi hijo lleva muerto cuatro meses, ¿como es que usted?!" pregunte sorprendido viéndola.

"Como dije antes, se más de lo que usted cree y también voy a otros lugares que muchas personas no pueden ir" Lúthien dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Entonces usted a visto a mi hijo Leonardo" dije tranquilo viéndola, Lúthien asintió con la cabeza viéndome.

"Puedo saber, ¿donde lo vio?" pregunte tranquilo viéndola.

Lúthien solo me observaba y se quito de encima de mí y camino un poco dándome la espalda, ella guardo su daga y no volteaba a verme, yo me levante y no le quite la vista de encima por ningún momento, esperaba que ella me dijera ¿en donde había visto a Leonardo? y ¿como estaba? y ¿si estaba con mi esposa Tang Shen?. Esas preguntas se cruzaron en mi mente y tenía ganas de decirlas para que me contestara, pero decidí no hacerlas y esperar a que ella me contestara la primera pregunta que le hice.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE LÚTHIEN**

Pensé un momento y voltee a ver a Yoshi, él seguía observándome esperando a que le contestara su pregunta, no iba a contestarle su pregunta, pero al ver sus ojos pude notar que quería saber sobre su hijo Leonardo.

"Antes de que conteste su pregunta, puedo confiar en usted" dije viéndolo.

"Claro que puede confiar en mí" Yoshi dijo viéndome, me quede pensando un poco más.

"Lo jura por su honor" dije viéndolo.

"Lo juro por mi honor" Yoshi dijo viéndome.

"Esta bien, pero antes de decirle todo, debe entender que no le puede decir a nadie lo que le dije y sobre todo no debe decirle a nadie sobre mí, entendido" dije viéndolo.

"Claro que entendí" Yoshi dijo viéndome.

En ese momento supe que no iba a decir nada, alce mi mano y hice un chasquido con mis dedos para ponerme más cómoda, Yoshi se sorprendió al verme en mi verdadera apariencia, yo solo lo observe y me senté en el suelo en ese momento. Hice un moviente con mi mano para invitarlo a que se sentara también, Yoshi se sentó en su modo de meditación y seguía observándome.

"Antes de que le diga de su hijo, debe saber que soy un Vail, mi tátara abuelo era de esta raza también pero era el único que quedaba se llamaba Khaine, era un guerrero extraordinario y un asesino. Trabajaba para cualquiera que le pagara bien, vivió en Japón por mucho tiempo y se enamoro de una mujer que se llamaba Hikari, él y ella formaron su propio clan, el cual no le voy a decir" dije viéndolo.

"Comprendo y gracias por decirme esto, pero no entiendo, ¿que es un Vail?" Yoshi pregunto viéndome.

"Eso es algo que no le puedo decir, ya que mi Clan tiene una regla la cual no puedo romper, comprende eso" dije viéndolo, Yoshi asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, como le dije antes yo puedo ir a otros lugares que muchas personas no pueden ir, ya que estoy muerta desde hace tres años" dije viéndolo.

"¡¿Como es que usted?!" Yoshi pregunto sorprendido al oír esto.

"Si lo sé, pero en realidad yo tengo más años, los cuales tampoco voy a decir y tan poco voy hablar de eso" dije viéndolo.

"Comprendo me puede decir, ¿como conoció a mi hijo?" Yoshi pregunto viéndome.

"Claro, digamos que el lugar donde estoy, es donde van todos aquellos que mueren, nadie de ahí lo sabe y muchos no dicen que es ese lugar, pero muchos al morir se encuentra enfrente de un gran lago y unas colinas alrededor" dije viéndolo, Yoshi asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que dije.

"Yo decidí ir al lago para meditar un poco, cuando subí la colina vi que había alguien en el lago, me sorprendí ya que muchos no vienen al lago, así que decidí ver quien era y si lo podía ayudar en algo. Así que baje de la colina donde estaba y fui al lago lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue ahí pude ver que era una tortuga gigante" dije viéndolo recordando ese día.

**Flashback**

_Me di cuenta que era un adolescente se veía que estaba confundido y no sabía donde estaba, él estaba sentado agarrando sus piernas y su cabeza descansaba encima de sus rodillas, él solo veía el lago y se notaba que había llorado, me acerque donde estaba él para poder hablarle._

_"Hola" dije tranquila viéndolo, el chico se espanto al verme y se levanto rápido de ahí empezó alejarse un poco._

_"Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar ni nada de eso" dije calmada viéndolo._

_El chico solo me veía pero asintió con la cabeza y no me decía nada, lo empecé a examinar con la vista, traía una bandana color azul, su color de ojos eran azul marino. Traía dos fundas las cuales reconocí que eran para Katanas, traía vendas en sus dos manos y sus muñecas, también las traía en sus dos pies, en sus brazos traía unas muñequeras y en sus piernas traía unas coderas. El chico volvió a sentarse y volvió agarrarse las piernas, puso la cabeza en sus rodillas y volvió a ver el lago, me senté junto a él para hacerle compañía._

_"Me llamo Lúthien, ¿cual es tu nombre?" pregunte viéndolo._

_"Me llamo Hamato Leonardo" Leonardo dijo viéndome._

_"Un gusto en conocerte Leonardo, dime ¿cuantos años tienes?" pregunte sonriendo viéndolo._

_"Tengo 16 años" Leonardo dijo sonriendo viéndome._

_"Vaya todavía eres un niño" dije sonriendo viéndolo, Leonardo se rio un poco pero luego se calmo._

_"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunte viéndolo._

_"Yo" Leonardo dijo viendo el lago y luego volteo a verme._

_"Quiero irme a casa, no se como llegue aquí, estoy preocupado por Mikey y por mis otros dos hermanos, si les pasa algo yo no me lo perdonaría" Leonardo dijo llorando viéndome._

_Yo lo atraje hacia a mí y lo abrace para poder calmarlo un poco, todavía es un niño pero tener tanta preocupación no es normal a su edad, Leonardo me devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar más fuerte._

_"Tranquilo, todo esta bien, tu familia debe estar bien" dije viéndolo._

_Empecé a frotar su caparazón para calmarlo un poco más, él negó con la cabeza al parecer no me creía, Leonardo todavía piensa que esta vivo, eso pasa mucho. Ya que cuando muchos llegan aquí, piensa que todavía están vivos, pero después se dan cuentan que ya no están vivos y en realidad están muertos, esto va ser duro para él. Pero dejare que se calme un poco más, antes de hablar con él y hacerle recordar lo que le paso, Leonardo ya se había calmado pero todavía seguía abrazándome._

_"Leonardo, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?, antes de llegar aquí" dije viéndolo._

_"Yo solo...no sé estoy un poco confundido" Leonardo dijo tranquilo viéndome._

_"Esta bien, así pasa cuando estas aquí" dije viéndolo, él asintió con la cabeza._

_"Yo solo recuerdo que estaba en la guarida y sentí que Sensei me abrazaba, él estaba cantando una canción de cuna, que nos cantaba cuando éramos pequeños, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que todos estaban ahí; despidiéndose de mi y después de eso yo"_

_Leonardo se detuvo de golpe al recordar lo que le paso luego se separo del abrazo, él estaba asustado y se levanto camino un poco y luego volteo a verme._

_"Si Leonardo, estas muerto y por eso estas aquí" dije viéndolo._

_"¡Eso no es verdad, no puedo estar muerto!" Leonardo dijo asustado viéndome, yo deje escapar un suspiro pero seguí viéndolo._

_"Leonardo, mira tu plastrón y veras que no te miento" dije viéndolo._

_Leonardo miro su plastrón y se sorprendió al ver que tenia dos heridas, se paso un dedo cerca de la herida donde estaba su corazón, y luego vio la otra herida que era de bala en el centro del tórax, luego él volteo a verme; yo me levante y me acerque donde estaba él._

_"Cuando uno llega aquí, uno puede verse las heridas que las personas le causaron y eso muestra que a uno lo mataron sin piedad, que lo mataron a sangre fría" dije viéndolo._

_"¡Entonces a mí siempre se me verán estas heridas, toda la vida!" Leonardo dijo asustado viéndome._

_"Si, pero no te preocupes, aquí muchos tienen heridas como tú y algunos murieron de causa natural o ya grandes de edad" dije tranquila viéndolo._

_Leonardo asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que le dije, él todavía estaba asustado y se notaba triste, siento lastima ya que el chico de seguro no tiene a nadie aquí, Leonardo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Puedo preguntarte algo" Leonardo dijo tranquilo viéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza._

_"De causalidad aquí hay una persona ¿que se llame Tang Shen?" Leonardo pregunto tranquilo viéndome._

_Yo empecé a pensar, sabía que había oído el nombre en alguna parte, fue en ese momento que recordé que la Sra. Naomi me la había presentado cuando fui a verla a su casa, Tang Shen es muy amable y a veces platicamos cuando nos encontramos._

_"Si, aquí hay una persona que se llama Tang Shen, por que me preguntas eso" dije viéndolo, Leonardo se movía incómodamente en su lugar._

_"Es que mi padre la mencionaba mucho y yo solo quería saber si estaba aquí" Leonardo dijo viéndome._

_"Puedo saber ¿como se llama tu padre?" pregunte viéndolo._

_Ya que tenía curiosidad por saber su nombre, Leonardo jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente, me di cuenta que no quería decírmelo o lo estaba pensando, Leonardo dejo escapar un suspiro._

_"Se llama Splinter, pero su verdadero nombre es Hamato Yoshi" Leonardo dijo viéndome._

_"Comprendo, Splinter es su apodo verdad" dije viéndolo, Leonardo asintió con la cabeza._

_"Esta bien, si quieres podemos ver a Tang Shen, solo déjame meditar un poco, si" dije viéndolo._

_Leonardo volvió asentir con la cabeza, le di una sonrisa para que se calmara, él me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, ambos nos sentamos en el mismo lugar. Leonardo volvió a ver el lago, yo me puse en modo de meditación inhale el aire y lo solté, así pude relajarme para entrar al plano astral._

**Fin del Flashback**

"Después de eso lo lleve con Tang Shen, Leonardo le dijo quien era y le conto todo a ella y a mí, ella estaba contenta de que usted y su hija estuvieran bien, al igual que los nuevos miembros de la familia" dije tranquila viéndolo, Yoshi estaba calmado sonriendo y seguía viéndome.

"¿Leonardo esta viviendo con Tang Shen?" Yoshi pregunto viéndome.

"Si, pero Tang Shen me a dicho que a visto a Leonardo muy deprimido, yo le estoy enseñando algunas cosas y eso le a ayudado mucho a relajarse" dije viéndolo.

Yoshi bajo las orejas de tristeza y dejo escapar un suspiro, obviamente me di cuenta de que se sentía culpable por algo que tal vez él hizo, pero no le voy a preguntar por eso en este momento, me levante y camine un poco para estirar las piernas pero me detuve y lo voltee a ver.

"No le preguntare que paso con el chico, Tang Shen a tratado de hablar con Leonardo, pero él no le dice nada y no quiere hablar de eso" dije viéndolo.

"¿Tang Shen esta preocupada por Leonardo?" Yoshi pregunto viéndome.

"Si y mucho, pero ella lo a apoyado mucho estos cuatro meses" dije viéndolo, Yoshi dejo escapar un suspiro triste.

"Sabe, debería confiar un poco más en la gente y dejar de ser muy desconfiado" dije viéndolo.

"Yo no puedo confiar en nadie y no voy perder a mi familia, otra vez" Yoshi dijo viéndome.

"Y ¿por que cree que va a perder a su familia?, otra vez" pregunte viéndolo.

"¡Por que la ultima vez que confié en una persona me quito todo lo que tenía!" Yoshi dijo serio viéndome.

"No todos son iguales, muchas personas son buenas y solo quieren ayudar a otros con sus problemas" dije viéndolo.

"¡Yo tengo que proteger a mi familia, por esa razón no puedo confiar en nadie!" Yoshi dijo serio viéndome, solo moví la cabeza negando su actitud y su terquedad.

"Si sigue así, lo único que va a provocar es volver a perder a su familia" dije viéndolo, Yoshi me veía molesto al oír esto.

"Digo la verdad, si no me cree entonces fíjese bien en sus hijos y en su hija, y sabrá lo que quise decir" dije viéndolo, Yoshi me veía extrañado.

"Fue un gusto conocerlo, Hamato Yoshi, Sayonara" dije despidiéndome viéndolo.

Le di la espalda y me concentre para poder irme y regresar al lago, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba ya en el lago, deje escapar un suspiro.

_-Vaya, que si es terco y necio Hamato Yoshi-_ pensé, me levante y camine subiendo la colina para regresar a mi casa, necesito una taza de té lo más pronto posible.

**MIENTRAS EN EL PLANO ASTRAL**

Splinter estaba solo viendo el lugar donde había estado Lúthien, él estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho ella.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SPLINTER**

Deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco, pero todavía estaba molesto por lo que me había dicho Lúthien, ella realmente no sabe mucho de mi vida y lo que eh sufrido, me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho. Pero no dejare que lastimen a mis hijos y a Miwa, me levante y me puse a caminar dando vueltas alrededor, una parte de mi estaba feliz de que Leonardo estuviera con Tang Shen, pero la otra parte se sentía preocupado por la depresión de Leonardo y eso es gracias a mí. Si tan solo no hubiera peleado ese día con él, todo hubiera sido diferente y Leonardo estuviera mostrando su felicidad a Tang Shen, realmente me siento culpable de lo que le esta pasando y tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Lúthien, en confiar más en la gente y dejar que me ayuden un poco. Tal vez tenga razón y estoy exagerando mucho en proteger a mi familia, mis hijos y Miwa ya no convivimos como antes, Raphael y yo siempre estamos peleando por cualquier cosa, Donatello ya casi no me dice mucho de sus sentimientos y solo hablamos unos minutos. Para luego ir a su laboratorio a hacer sus cosas, Miguel Ángel casi no convive mucho conmigo y dejo de hablar, convive más con sus dos hermanos y con Miwa y encontró una manera de comunicarse con ellos, y Miwa solo habla unos pocos minutos conmigo. Para luego estar con uno de sus hermanos o encerrarse en su habitación, tal vez deba cambiar esto y debo empezar desde ahora, creo que primero debo disculparme con el Sr Dickens y también con la Sra. García, sin mencionar que también le debo una disculpa a la Srita. Watkins; deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme.

"Ya es hora de volver" dije tranquilo, me concentre para poder irme y regresar a la combi.

Sabía que ya estaba en la combi me di cuenta del ruido del lugar, Miwa estaba escuchando todavía música me imagino que se quedo dormida con el celular, Miguel Ángel dormía tranquilo junto a ella podía oír su respiración calmada, Donatello se había dormido también podía oír su respiración tranquila. Y Raphael ya se había dormido también, podía oír sus ronquidos, sonreí mis hijos nunca cambiaran su manera de dormir, creo que el único que dormía tranquilo era Leonardo. Sonreí algo triste al recordar eso y creo que Lúthien tiene razón, tratare de cambiar por el bien de mi familia, espero que pronto lleguemos al aeropuerto.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, lo tuve que modificar ya que tenía un pequeño error al hacer la historia, leí un poco sobre los personajes de TMNT y resulta que en la tercera temporada, todos ya tienen 16 años y no me había dado cuenta de eso. Por eso tuve que modificar este Capítulo y también tuve que modificar algunas partes, ya que no me gusto como había quedado pero ya por fin me quedo, por cierto la idea del lago y las colinas la saque de la serie de Wolfs Rain, nada más le metí algunas ideas que se me vinieron a la mente. Y en mi Biografía les dejare el link de como puede ser más o menos el personaje de Lúthien, es uno mis personajes de Shaiya, es un videojuego que yo juego pero ahorita no lo eh jugado, ya que no tengo Laptop y casi no tengo dinero para estar en el Internet para jugarlo. Aparece en el Capítulo 14 y se me ocurrió meterla en este Capítulo, vamos con el siguiente Capítulo.


	26. Chapter 26

Aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo.-William Shakespeare (1564-1616) Escritor británico.

**MIENTRAS EN EL AEROPUERTO**

Arthur ya había llegado y fue a la entrada del Aeropuerto, en ese momento el guardia de la entrada lo detuvo.

"Puedo ver su identificación" el guardia dijo viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ARTHUR**

"Claro" dije viéndolo y sacando mí licencia de conducir se la entregue al guardia, él la agarro y la vio luego volteo a verme.

"Usted es Arthur Dickens" el guardia dijo viéndome.

"Si soy yo" dije viéndolo.

"La Combi de atrás viene con usted también" el guardia dijo viéndome.

"Si, viene conmigo también" dije viéndolo.

"Los estábamos esperando, pase y estaciónese en ese lado y espere un momento uno de mis compañeros va a revisar las dos combis solo alrededor y debajo de ellas" el guardia dijo viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me estacione donde dijo, vi que el Sr Splinter había abierto los ojos y solo veía el lugar, pero me di cuenta que estaba tenso y atento por si pasaba algo, en ese momento la combi de Kirby se había estacionado junto a la mía. Voltee a ver la ventana y vi que venia un carro pequeño, se estaciono junto a mí y bajo un guardia y otra persona, el guardia empezó a revisar mi combi y la otra persona venia a hacia a mí.

"Disculpe, usted es Arthur Dickens, verdad" él dijo viéndome.

"Si soy yo" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Me llamo Derek Snyder, soy el encargado de aquí, puede bajar, por favor" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome, yo baje y cerré la puerta.

"Disculpe por esto, pero tenemos una mercancía muy importante en ese avión de carga y es del Sr Nakashima, por eso tenemos que estar preguntando" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome.

"No se preocupe, yo realmente comprendo su situación" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Gracias, el Sr Nakashima nos hablo y nos dijo sobre ustedes, nos mando un papel firmado con su autorización de que iban albo dar su avión, que lleva unos víveres a Northampton, Massachusetts y luego de ahí se va a otro lugar a dejar algo importante" el Sr Derek dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Si comprendo, a de ser muy importante para usted cuidar este avión" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"No sabe cuanto, ya que son reliquias antiguas de un guerrero que vivió en Japón y van a exponerse en el museo de Italia el lunes, por eso tengo que cuidar esto ya que mucha gente a tratado de robar esto, pero el Sr. Nakashima mando a tres de sus mejores estudiantes y a diez guardias para cuidarlas" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome.

"Oh vaya, eso no lo sabía, me imagino que la exposición va hacer todo un éxito, lastima que no la van hacer aquí me hubiera gustado verlo" dije viéndolo.

"Si muchos decimos lo mismo, hasta mis hijos dicen lo mismo y tienen ganas de verlo" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome, yo me reí un poco.

"Me imagino que le insisten que los lleve hasta Italia" dije viéndolo, él se rio un poco.

"Si, pero ya les dije que tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo llevarlos, y cada rato me insisten, incluso me suplican y me dicen que van hacer cualquier cosa que yo quiera" el Sr Derek dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Debería tomar su petición, pero el trabajo lo necesitamos mucho" dije viéndolo.

"Si es verdad" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome, en ese momento el guardia vino hacia nosotros.

"Disculpe por interrumpir Sr Derek, pero ya termine de revisar las dos combis y todo esta bien" el guardia dijo viéndolo.

"Gracias Troy, necesito que usted y el Sr Kirby O'Neil solo me firmen este papel, solo es una notificación para avisarle al Sr Nakashima" el Sr Derek dijo viendo al guardia y luego volteo a verme a mí.

"Claro, solo déjeme hablarle al Sr Kirby" dije viéndolo.

"Si, aquí lo espero" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome, camine rápido a la combi de Kirby.

"Kirby tienes que venir conmigo, ya que los dos tenemos que firmar un papel" dije viéndolo.

"Claro, solo tenemos que firmar un papel" Kirby dijo viéndome.

"Si, solo es eso y será mejor que lo hagamos rápido, ya que el avión ya tiene que partir" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Kirby asintió con la cabeza y bajo y cerro la puerta, me siguió a donde estaba el Sr Derek.

"Ya estamos aquí, Sr Derek, ya podemos firmar" dije viéndolo.

"Oh bueno, los dos tienen que firmar aquí y luego aquí" el Sr Derek dijo viéndonos a los dos.

Nos entrego la hoja que tenemos que firmar y dos plumas, Kirby y yo agarramos las dos plumas y empezamos a firmar donde nos dijo el Sr Derek, terminamos de firmar y le entregamos las dos plumas, el Sr Derek agarro las dos plumas y las guardo; luego reviso la hoja que firmamos.

"Si todo esta bien, por favor síganme les voy a enseñar cual es el avión de carga que van a tomar" el Sr Derek dijo viéndonos a los dos.

El Sr Derek junto con el guardia se subieron al carro pequeño, Kirby fue rápido a subirse a su combi, yo me había ya subido rápido a la combi y seguí el carro pequeño, el Sr Splinter observaba el aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos al avión el Sr Derek bajo y hablo con el piloto, él nos vio y luego hablo con el Sr Derek que asintió con la cabeza y venia para acá.

"Sr Arthur ya puede subir y el Sr Kirby también, el piloto solo esta esperando a una persona y los demás ya están en el avión de carga" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome.

"Gracias" dije sonriendo viéndolo, el Sr Derek me devolvió la sonrisa.

"De nada, será mejor que suba de una vez" el Sr Derek dijo viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y metí la combi al avión de carga, apague el motor y subí el cristal del parabrisas para que nadie nos molestara, deje escapar un suspiro para relajarme un poco, Kirby se estaciono a un lado de mí. Me relaje en el asiento y solo me dedique a ver el techo de la combi, me puse pensar en encontrar una manera para poder hablar con Miguel Ángel, sin que él huyera del lugar o como dijo Raphael de que no se encerrara en su caparazón, se que puedo encontrar una manera de hablar con él.

"Sr Dickens"

El Sr Splinter me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos, voltee a verlo en ese momento, él dejo escapar un suspiro y volteo a verme.

"Creo que le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo confiar en alguien" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome, yo solo lo escuchaba pero lo seguí viendo.

"¡Y más por que tengo que proteger a mis hijos y a Miwa, desde que murió Leonardo me preocupo mucho por ellos, pero no quiero volver a perder a otro ser querido y menos otro hijo!" el Sr Splinter dijo triste viéndome, yo lo seguía viendo pero había algo que sentía que no quería decirme.

"¡Ese temor me ah perseguido durante años y no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces, otra vez!" el Sr Splinter dijo triste viéndome.

"¿Por que dos veces?, eso no lo entiendo, Sr Splinter" dije viéndolo.

El Sr Splinter volteo a ver a los chicos y Miwa, que estaban todos amontonados durmiendo juntos, yo solo sonreí hace rato que se habían quedado dormidos así, hasta tenía ganas de sacarles una foto como recuerdo. Pero volví a ver al Sr Splinter que seguía viéndolos, él dejo escapar un suspiro triste y debió ser algo que recuerda.

"Yo no era antes así, antes era humano y vivía en Japón con mi esposa y nuestra bebe, yo era el único hijo y heredero de mi padre, él siguiente en dirigir mi Clan. Mi esposa me insistía a que nos fuéramos a vivir a américa, ella quería conocer New York y criar ahí a nuestra hija, pero yo no podía dejar mis responsabilidades en el Clan y le decía que no podía dejar el Clan, ya que mi padre estaba enfermo y me pasaría sus responsabilidades a mí. Y no a mi amigo y por eso nos volvimos unos rivales, él y yo tuvimos una pelea y tiramos un tazón con fuego cuando peleábamos, mi esposa trato de detenernos se puso en medio de mí, cuando él trato de matarme con unas cuchillas. Ella resulto gravemente herida y murió, yo alcance abrazarla estaba en shock y había gritado, en ese momento se había caído el techo encima de nosotros dos, no recuerdo como salí de ahí; solo veía que todo el lugar se quemo por completo" el Sr Splinter dijo tranquilo todavía viendo a los chicos y Miwa, yo estaba sorprendido de oír esto.

"Entonces usted y Miwa vinieron a vivir acá a New York" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"No en realidad, mi hija fue arrebatada de mí por él y la crio como si fuera su propia hija, metiéndole una red de mentiras y haciéndole creer que yo mate a su madre, ella después supo la verdad y ahora vive con su verdadera familia" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

"Ya comprendo, por eso protege mucho a los chicos y Miwa, verdad" dije viéndolo.

"Si, por que al perder a Leonardo, me prometí que no iba a perder otro miembro de mi familia" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

Fue cuando comprendí por que era muy sobre protector con los chicos y Miwa, ya que siente que no pudo salvar a su esposa y a Leonardo y por eso se siente culpable, deje escapar un suspiro y me volví a relajar en el asiento, viendo el techo de la combi.

"Sabe, en algo nos parecemos usted y yo" dije tranquilo viendo el techo de la combi.

"¿Por que dice eso?" el Sr Splinter pregunto viéndome.

"Por que estaba igual que usted, por un tiempo deje de confiar en la gente" dije tranquilo viéndolo, el Sr Splinter me veía algo extraño.

"Yo perdí a mi hermana cuando era niño, me sentía culpable por no haberla ayudado y tuve un gran odio hacia mi padre, nunca lo perdone por lo que hizo, en la escuela no me llevaba con nadie y todos los chicos me observaban. Pero no hablaban conmigo, solo Cassandra fue mi única amiga y me ayudo mucho" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Me imagino que fueron los mejores amigos" el Sr Splinter dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Si lo fuimos mucho hasta que ella se mudo a Washington, después de que ella se fue, yo pude hablar con otros chicos en la prepa y pude hacer unos cuantos amigos, pero en la universidad tuve un mejor amigo. Hicimos un negocio juntos para ayudar a la gente y ahora estoy cuidando de su hija, es algo que le debo y lo cumpliré por siempre" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Ya veo y hace muy bien cumplir eso, creo yo también debo cambiar mi actitud y mi manera de sobre proteger a mis hijos y a Miwa, y empezare ahora mismo" el Sr Splinter dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Creo que también le debe una disculpa a Sara, pero no se preocupe si habla bien con ella entenderá por que se comporto así" dije sonriendo viéndolo, el Sr Splinter dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Creo que le debo una gran disculpa por mi actitud, lo más seguro es que me va agarrar a escobazos cuando lleguemos haya" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

En ese momento me empecé a reír, pero me puse la mano en la boca para no despertar a los chicos y Miwa, el Sr Splinter me veía extrañado y un poquito molesto, ya me había calmado un poco quite la mano de mi boca.

"Disculpe, pero me imagine eso y no pude evitarlo, no creo que lo vaya agarrar a escobazos, más bien lo va agarrar de las orejas y le va a dar un sermón; créame lo digo por experiencia" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Me imagino que usted tuvo un caso igual" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

"Digamos que fue una experiencia que tuvimos yo y Calvin, cuando llegamos en la madrugada a su casa, estábamos borrachos y solo nos fuimos a dormir" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Y ¿que paso?" el Sr Splinter pregunto viéndome.

"A la mañana siguiente que nos levantamos los dos, yo tenía una jaqueca y también tenía una cruda al igual que Calvin, Sara entro al cuarto de Calvin estaba muy molesta, nos jalo de las orejas a los dos y nos dio una buena regañiza cuando íbamos a la cocina" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

El Sr Splinter se estaba riendo bajo para no despertar a los chicos y Miwa, yo también me empecé a reír bajo para no despertarlos, al parecer le pareció graciosa mi experiencia, nos calmamos un poco ya estábamos un poco más relajados los dos. En ese momento alguien toco mi ventana, yo y el Sr Splinter nos espantamos un poco, pero me di cuenta que él se puso tenso en ese momento, yo voltee a ver quien había tocado la ventana de mi lado. Era una mujer calculo que a de tener como unos 30 años y solo me veía, era un poco alta y no muy robusta era un poco flaca no tanto, se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa de manga corta de color aguamarina. Su piel era entre obscura y clara, su cabello era de color café obscuro y llegaba hasta debajo de su espalda, su color de ojos era rojizos como sangre, no mostraba ninguna expresión pero me indicaba con su dedo que bajara el parabrisas; yo lo baje en ese momento.

"Disculpen, tienen autorización de estar en este avión de carga" ella dijo viéndome.

"Si, el Sr Derek Snyder nos hiso firma una autorización a mí y a mi compañero de la combi de a lado" dije tranquilo viéndola.

"¿Cuales son sus nombres?" ella pregunto viéndome.

"Mi nombre es Arthur Dickens y el Sr de la otra combi es Kirby O'Neil" dije viéndola.

"Srita. Sayaka, ya llego el Sr Ikari, ya podemos partir" el piloto dijo viéndola.

"Sabes si tienen autorización de estar aquí, William" la Srita. Sayaka dijo viéndolo.

"Oh si, aquí esta la hoja firmada por el Sr Duncan Parks y el Sr Nakashima dio la autorización, solo los vamos a dejar en el aeropuerto de Northampton, Massachusetts, donde vamos a dejar la provisiones primero" el piloto William dijo viéndola y entregándole una hoja.

La Srita. Sayaka agarro la hoja y la empezó a leer, luego se la entrego al piloto William que la guardo en ese momento.

"Muchas gracias, William, será mejor partir de una vez" la Srita Sayaka dijo viéndolo, el piloto William asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

"Disculpen si los moleste, Sr Dickens" la Srita. Sayaka dijo viéndome.

"No se preocupe por eso, en verdad no nos molesto" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"Sayaka, ¿quienes son ellos?"

La Srita. Sayaka y yo volteamos a ver a un chico, calculo que a de tener como unos 28 años se veía joven, un poco menos alto y se veía un poco robusto, se veía que también hacia mucho ejercicio. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una camisa azul, traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, su piel era un poco morena, su cabello era corto y de color negro. Su color de ojos era gris obscuro, veía la combi con curiosidad y luego volteo a ver al Sr Splinter que todavía estaba tenso.

"Descuida Ikari, tienen autorización de parte de Parks-San y de nuestro Maestro Nakashima" la Srita. Sayaka dijo viéndolo.

"Oh ya veo, pero ¿por que vienen todos cubiertos?, no tienen un poco de calor" el Sr Ikari dijo viéndola y luego volteo a verme a mí y al Sr Splinter.

"Es que todos ellos sufren de una extraña enfermedad de la piel, por eso vienen cubierto, Sr Ikari" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

Esperando que ambos se creyeran mi excusa, sentí la mirada del Sr Splinter a de pensar que esa no fue la mejor excusa que invente, pero no había pensado algo mejor en este momento y fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, el Sr Ikari me veía algo extraño y la Srita. Sayaka no mostraba mucho interés.

"Y ¿que enfermedad es esa?" el Sr Ikari pregunto viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro mental y rogaba que ya se fueran o que alguien les hablara.

"Ya déjalo en paz, Ikari, te espero ya sabes donde" la Srita. Sayaka dijo caminando hacia el fondo del avión de carga.

"Si, en un momento voy" el Sr Ikari dijo viéndola, luego volteo a verme.

"Discúlpenla, mi hermana es así, casi no muestra mucho sus emociones" el Sr Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"No se preocupe, eso no me molesta, en verdad" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Y ¿a que van a Northampton, Massachusetts?" el Sr Ikari pregunto viéndome.

Yo voltee a ver al Sr Splinter para ver si me dejaba decirle algo, él asintió con la cabeza dándome la autorización, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme en ese momento.

"Vamos a visitar la tumba de un chico, el Sr Splinter y su familia tiene tiempo que no la van a ver y por eso vamos para haya, Sr Ikari" dije viéndolo.

"Oh, ya veo, ¿era su hijo?" el Sr Ikari pregunto viendo al Sr Splinter que solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Lamento mucho su perdida!" el Sr Ikari dijo triste viéndolo, el Sr Splinter solo volvió asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Bueno debo irme, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme o pueden ir haya al fondo, solo pregunte por mí" el Sr Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Gracias Sr Ikari" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Solo llámame Ikari, si" el Sr Ikari dijo viéndome.

"Claro Ikari" dije viéndolo.

"Bueno debo irme, sayonara" Ikari dijo desliéndose viéndome.

"Adiós" dije despidiéndose viéndolo.

Ikari solo me sonrió y se fue en la misma dirección que se fue la Srita. Sayaka, yo volví a subir el parabrisas de la ventana y deje escapar un suspiro, al igual que el Sr Splinter que ya se había relajado.

"¿Una extraña enfermedad de la piel?" el Sr Splinter pregunto viéndome.

"Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, además como iba yo a saber que me seguiría preguntando más" dije viéndolo.

"Si tiene razón, es muy curioso este joven" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

"Ni que me lo diga, solo rogaba que alguien me escuchara para que ya se fuera, y no me hiciera más preguntas" dije viéndolo.

"Pues al parecer alguien lo escucho y espero que no se vuelva a repetir" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome.

En ese momento los dos empezamos a reírnos bajo para no despertar a los chicos y Miwa, después nos calmamos un poco, el Sr Splinter se relajo un poco en el asiento y solo veía al frente, yo volví a relajarme en el asiento y veía el techo de la combi.

"Sr Splinter, ¿dejaría que Cassandra hablara con Miguel Ángel?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Por que me pregunta eso y ¿que tiene que ver la Srita. Cassandra en esto?!" el Sr Splinter pregunto extrañado viéndome.

"Le digo esto por que Cassandra es Psicóloga y ella podría ayudar a Miguel Ángel con su problema de culpa" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Ella sabrá de nosotros y no creo que sea buena idea, Sr Dickens!" el Sr Splinter dijo preocupado viéndome, yo deje escapar un suspiro.

"Y si le digo que le hable por teléfono, aceptaría la ayuda" dije tranquilo viéndolo, él estaba pensando en mi propuesta un poco.

"Tal vez si, si ella puede ser que Miguel Ángel deje de culparse de la muerte de Leonardo" el Sr Splinter dijo tranquilo viéndome, yo sonreí por la respuesta.

"Bueno, hablare con ella mañana en la noche o el día siguiente pero en la mañana temprano, le parece bien, Sr Splinter" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Me parece bien, Sr Dickens" el Sr Splinter dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Gracias y me puede llamar solo Arthur, ya que ya somos amigos" dije sonriendo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Esta bien Arthur, ahora si me disculpa voy a descansar ya que me esta dando sueño" el Sr Splinter dijo viéndome, yo deje escapar un bostezo en ese momento, ya que también me estaba dando sueño.

"Si, yo también voy a dormir, buenas noches Splinter" dije viéndolo.

"Buenas noches Arthur" Splinter dijo viéndome, luego se relajo en el asiento y se quedo dormido.

Yo también me volví a relajar en el asiento y puse mi cabeza en el respaldo, cerré los ojos hasta que me quede dormido.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

El avión ya había despegado desde hace rato, Miguel Ángel había despertado un poco y dejo la pequeña hielera a un lado, él dejo escapar un bostezo y se tallo los ojos para despertar más, Mikey dejo de tallarse los ojos.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL**

Voltee a ver a mis dos hermanos y a Miwa que estaban dormidos, Raph estaba roncando pero estaba durmiendo boca abajo todo expandido, Donnie dormía tranquilo y tenía su cabeza a la mitad del caparazón de Raph, Miwa también dormía tranquila pero tenía los audífonos y estaba escuchando música. Ella tenía su cabeza en el centro del caparazón de Raph, yo solo me reí un poco habían agarrado a Raph como almohada me pareció muy gracioso, voltee a ver adelante y vi que Arthur y el Maestro Splinter también estaban durmiendo, pero yo tenía ganas de ir al baño y no se si aquí en el avión hay uno. Deje escapar un suspiro y fui a hacia la puerta corrediza, la abrí despacio para no hacer ruido y no despertar a nadie, me salí y la volví a cerrar despacio, camine un poco lejos de las dos combis y me detuve. Mire el lugar pero no veía un baño así que camine un poco más, estaba distraído viendo los alrededores del avión ya que tenía muchas cajas grandes, de repente choque con alguien y caí al suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien chico?"

Voltee a ver a la persona que me hablo, era un hombre muy alto y se veía un poco robusto, se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa café. Traía una chaqueta de cuero café, su piel era un poco blanca, su cabello era corto pero un poco largo de atrás no mucho, era de color café rojizo. Su color de ojos era dorado, extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo dude un poco y no sabia si confiar en él.

"Descuida, no te voy a hacer daño" él dijo tranquilo sonriendo viéndome.

Yo agarre su mano y me levante del piso con su ayuda, luego voltee a ver el piso estaba nervioso y algo inseguro, él seguía sonriendo viéndome pero no quería hacerme daño, trate de calmarme un poco y voltee a verlo.

"¿Ya estas mejor?" él pregunto viéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza en respuesta, él me vio un poco extrañado.

"Seguro" él dijo tranquilo viéndome, yo volví asentir con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, me llamo Raito, ¿cual es tu nombre? si puedo saberlo" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndome.

En ese momento me puse nervioso y voltee a ver mi pies, empecé a mover mis dedos nerviosamente y trataba de encontrar una solución, pero la verdad era que no sabia como hacer para decirle mi nombre y no tenía una libreta a la mano para poder escribirlo, como hice con Lara no sabia que hacer y cada vez más me ponía nervioso.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Raito pregunto preocupado viéndome.

Yo no le conteste y hice lo mismo, de repente sentí una mano debajo de mi barbilla y me alzaron para que lo viera, Raito solo me sonreía y me veía tranquilo, algo que realmente que sentía que me calmaba un poco.

"Déjame adivinar, te paso algo malo que después de eso juraste no volver hablar, estoy en lo correcto, verdad" Raito dijo viéndome.

Esto a mi sorprendió mucho y asentí con la cabeza, ¿como es que él supo eso?, nadie lo sabia ni siquiera mis hermanos y Miwa, ni siquiera el Maestro Splinter que trato de hablar conmigo varias veces. Pero cuando Miwa nos conto de la pelea del Sensei y Leo, yo le tenía mucho coraje y también le tenía mucho miedo por eso me alejaba de él, esto me lo había jurado cuando estábamos en la granja de la familia O'Neil, y también fue cuando no quería comer nada y rechazaba mucho la comida. Pero después mis hermanos y Miwa me insistían en comer la comida que me llevaban, claro le prometí a Miwa y a Donnie que comería y que dormiría bien.

"Respetare esa decisión que tomaste" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndome, yo sonreí y solo asentí con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

"Toma, ¿escribe aquí tu nombre? y ¿lo que necesitas?" Raito pregunto viéndome entregándome una hoja de papel y una pluma, yo la agarre y le empecé a escribir, luego se la entregue a Raito, él la agarro y la leyó.

"Un gusto en conocerte Miguel Ángel" Raito dijo viéndome haciendo una reverencia, yo correspondí la reverencia.

"Ven te mostrare donde esta el baño" Raito dijo viéndome.

Yo lo seguí pero veía que había muchas más cajas grandes, pero me llamaron la atención otras cajas que estaban alejadas de las demás, algunas eran grandes, otras eran medianas y las otras eran pequeñas, estaban unos diez guardias protegiéndolas y también estaba una chica y un chico ahí. Me preguntaba que tenían esas cajas para que hubiera muchos guardias, pero mejor no investigo ya que mi curiosidad nos puede meter en problemas a todos, así que seguí a Raito hasta llegar un cubículo.

"Este es el baño, Miguel Ángel, si tu familia lo necesita usar, le puedes enseñar donde esta. Debo irme ya que necesito supervisar algo, fue un gusto en conocerte, sayonara" Raito dijo despidiéndose de mí.

Yo solo alce la mano diciendo adiós, Raito solo me sonrió y se fue, en ese momento me metí al baño y cerré la puerta con seguro, me recargue en la puerta y deje escapar un suspiro. Raito es tranquilo pero tiene algo que me recuerda mucho a Leo, tal vez sea su manera tranquila y su manera de presentir las cosas, realmente no lo sé, pero no pensare mucho en eso; así a lo que vine.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA EN LA ZONA DE LAS CAJAS**

Raito tenía una hoja y estaba revisando que las cajas estuvieran aquí, y que ninguna estuviera abierta, él se tallo el puente de la nariz estaba un poco cansado, pero siguió revisando todo al parecer todas las cajas estaban bien.

"Sr Akazawa, si quiere yo puedo seguir revisando, por que no usted descansa un poco" un guardia dijo viéndolo, Raito lo volteo a ver y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Esta bien, revisen todo el avión y fíjense en cada rincón este bien, excepto las dos combis y si ven a unos chicos déjenlos en paz, entendido" Raito dijo viéndolo entregándole la hoja.

"Claro Sr Akazawa" el guardia dijo viéndolo y agarrando la hoja.

Raito camino hacia al rincón y se sentó en el suelo en forma de meditación, él cerro los ojos para poder descansar un poco, Raito podía oír que Ikari y Sayaka estaban platicando.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAITO**

Sonreí Ikari esta discutiendo con Sayaka sobre una kata y ella le esta diciendo que no es así, nunca cambiaran esos dos siempre serán lo mismo de antes, en ese momento estaba pensando en Miguel Ángel me pregunto por que habrá hecho ese tipo de juramento, él me recordaba mucho a mi pequeña hermana Oyuky, ella tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Su piel era un rosa clarito casi era albina pero no mucho, Oyuky era muy alegre y le encantaba hacerle bromas a Ikari y a Sayaka, los dos siempre terminaban persiguiéndola y ella se ocultaba detrás de nuestra madre, y ella siempre terminaba calmando a mis dos hermanos. Conmigo era muy cariñosa y siempre trataba de alegrarme en esos días cuando estaba estresado, recuerdo que mi madre de cariño le decía mi pequeña reina de las nieves y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Oyuky le encantaba tocar el piano bajo la luz de la luna, me encantaba escucharla tocar el piano. Eso a mí me relajaba mucho y me deba mucha alegría, Oyuky era nuestra alegría de todos nosotros.

"Raito"

Abrí los ojos y voltee a ver a Sayaka e Ikari que me veían preocupados, deje escapar un suspiro mentalmente otra vez lo volví a hacer, los dos se sentaron junto a mí.

"¡Estabas pensando en Oyuky, verdad!" Ikari dijo preocupado viéndome.

"Si, hoy seria su cumpleaños" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Ikari sonrió triste al oír eso.

"¿Cuantos años cumpliría?" Sayaka pregunto viéndome.

"Cumpliría 26 años" dije viéndola, Sayaka solo asintió con la cabeza triste.

"¡Deberíamos eliminar a esos malditos del Clan Foot!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro.

"¡Ikari, no tenemos ordenes en este momento de ir tras el Clan Foot!" dije serio viéndolo, él dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Mi padre formaba parte del Clan The Bloody Claws Dark Dragons, este Clan tenía una habilidad muy diferente a otros Clanes, pero el Maestro tenía una regla que era proteger a la gente inocente de cualquiera que le quería hacer daño, mis hermanos y yo entrenábamos juntos en este Clan y adquirimos habilidades muy diferentes. Un día Oyuky salió con un grupo de Ninjas a vigilar la zona, un grupo de Ninjas del Clan Foot los atacaron, Oyuky se defendió bien y mato algunos cuantos, pero una flecha le atravesó el pecho matándola rápidamente. Un Ninja que sobrevivió nos dijo esto, yo tenía un coraje hacia el Clan Foot mis hermanos también, yo le suplique a mi Maestro que me dejara matar a los asesinos de mi hermana, él me dio la autorización pero me dijo que solo matara a ese grupo de Ninjas. Y que le dejara un mensaje al Maestro de ese Clan y así fue, mis hermanos y yo fuimos y emboscamos al mismo grupo de Ninjas y los matamos rápidamente, deje a uno con mi vida y le di la advertencia para que se la diera a su Maestro, él se fue rápidamente de ahí.

"Raito, por que no duermes un rato, Ikari y yo verificaremos que todo este bien" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndome, tratando de hacer que no recordara ese día trágico.

"Esta bien, verifiquen que todo este bien y me despiertan si pasa algo malo" dije sonriendo viéndolos a los dos.

"Si, ya ve a dormir" Ikari dijo viéndome, solo moví la cabeza un poco y me recosté en el piso estaba cansado, y en ese momento cerré los ojos hasta que me quede dormido.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAYAKA**

Raito ya se había quedado dormido, rápidamente agarre el brazo de Ikari y lo jale para hablar con él en privado.

"¡Sayaka, ¿que te pasa?!" Ikari dijo extrañado viéndome, no le conteste y cuando llegue a un rincón lo solté, y lo vi seriamente.

"¡Por que rayos tienes que mencionar ese estúpido Clan a cada rato!" dije enojada viéndolo.

"¡Que tu también no estas de acuerdo conmigo, además esos bastardos mataron a nuestra hermana, todos ellos merecen la muerte!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndome, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Opino igual que tu, pero recuerdas como se puso Raito en esos días" dije tranquila viéndolo, Ikari dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si lo recuerdo, él estuvo deprimido y sentía que era su culpa, sin mencionar que siempre se la pasaba entrenando" Ikari dijo triste viéndome.

"Así es, así que mejor no mencionar a ese estúpido Clan" dije tranquila viéndolo.

"Esta bien, será mejor verifique que todo este bien" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Yo asentí con la cabeza viéndolo, Ikari se fue hacer la verificación de las cajas, yo todavía me quede y voltee a ver a Raito, él seguía durmiendo. Deje escapar un suspiro, cuando nuestro compañero nos dijo la noticia de Oyuky, los tres estábamos furiosos y después de matarlos regresamos llenos de sangre, muchos ninjas nos veían sorprendidos y los nuevos nos vieron asustados. Pero nuestro Maestro nos felicito por el excelente trabajo, y les dijo a los demás ninjas que nunca debemos tener compasión con el Clan Foot, todos hicimos una reverencia y él se retiro a sus aposentos, después de unos días de luto Raito estaba deprimido. Ikari estaba furioso y se metía en problemas, yo deje de mostrar emociones y sentimientos, pero con un poco de tiempo volvimos a hacer un poco normales. Incluso nos prometimos que no dejaríamos que ninguno de nuestros compañeros murieran, deje escapar un suspiro y fui a verificar las demás cajas, y revisar todo el lugar.

**MIENTRAS EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Miwa y los chicos estaban todavía durmiendo, ella se dio la vuelta un poco pero sentido un lugar vacío, Miwa abrió los ojos y se los tallo un poco dejo de tallárselos, ella saco su T-Phone de la chaqueta negra y detuvo la música que estaba oyendo, luego se quite los audífonos.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIWA**

Voltee a ver a Donnie que dormía tranquilo dándome la espalda y tenía su cabeza a la mitad del caparazón de Raph, él todavía seguía roncando pero estaba durmiendo boca abajo todo expandido, solo me reí un poco bajo ya que agarrábamos a Raph de almohada, me calme un poco y me di cuenta que faltaba Mikey. Vi que mi papa y el Sr Arthur estaba durmiendo, así que fui a la puerta corrediza y la abrí despacio, me salí y la volví a cerrar despacio, camine un poco lejos de las dos combis y me detuve un poco.

"¿Donde estas Mikey?" pregunte a mí misma viendo todo el lugar.

Deje escapar un suspiro y fui a buscar a Mikey, me di cuenta que el avión tenía muchas cajas grandes, no puedo entender por que tanta caja, en ese momento llegue a una zona donde estaban más personas, pero me di cuenta que eran guardias en total diez. También estaban un chicos y una chica ahí cuidando unas cajas de tamaños diferentes, pero el otro chico estaba descansando me imagino que a de tener unos 35 años, deben tener algo importante para tener diez guardias y dos chicos y una chica protegiéndolas, pero no le voy a dar mucha importancia a eso en este momento. En ese momento vi que alguien venia para acá pude identificar que era Mikey, él me miro y llego lo más rápido a donde estaba yo, me cruce de brazos y lo mire seriamente, Mikey solo me sonrió y veía con sus ojos de cachorro inocente; deje escapar un suspiro.

"Esta bien, no me puedo enojar contigo, cuando pones esa cara" dije viéndolo, Mikey rápidamente me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo.

"Mikey, ¿a donde fuiste?" pregunte viéndolo, Mikey solo me hice un moviente indicándome algo con la mano.

"Fuiste al baño" dije viéndolo, Mikey asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Espera aquí hay un baño!" dije sorprendida viéndolo, Mikey se rio y volvió asentir con la cabeza.

"Vaya no sabía que aquí hubiera un baño, eso realmente me sorprendió" dije tranquila viéndolo, Mikey solo se rio por lo que dije.

"¡No le veo lo gracioso, Mikey!" dije molesta viéndolo.

Mikey solo me sonrió y me abrazo, yo solo deje escapar un suspiro y le devolví el abrazo, Mikey tiene una manera de hacer que uno se le quite el mal humor, lo mismo hacia con Leo que le quitaba el mal humor, la tristeza y la frustración rápidamente. Con Donnie es igual le quita lo mismo que Leo, con Raph es algo complicado por que solo le quita la tristeza, ya que el mal humor no se le puede quitar y lo molesto tampoco, él siempre se muestra como un chico rudo. Pero en el fondo es muy blando y se preocupa por todos, todos éramos unidos, pero todo eso cambio cuando Leo cambio su actitud y su manera de ser, los tres se preocupaban mucho por él. Más Mikey que no entendía el repentino cambio de la actitud de Leo, él se preocupaba mucho por Leo y trataba de sacarlo de ese modo depresivo que tenía él, pero Leo nunca cambio su actitud y ni su depresión, esto a Mikey lo ponía triste y pensaba que tenía que esforzase más para poder ayudar a Leo. Donnie trataba de hablar con Leo y también trataba de saber que le pasaba, Raph también trataba de hablar con él y trataba de sacarlo de la guarida, bueno a su manera, yo trataba de hablar con él, pero cada vez que me acercaba a Leo para hablarle. Él me decía que estaba ocupado y me evitaba cada rato, esto a mi me molestaba mucho y me ponía triste también pero nunca pude hablar con él, y todo eso cambio cuando murió Leo, todos cambiamos después de su muerte. Yo estaba triste todo el tiempo y siempre lo recordaba mucho, Raph estaba furioso y quería vengarse de los que mataron a Leo, sin mencionar que siempre se peleaba con nuestro padre y lo culpaba del cambio de Leo, Donnie siempre se la pasaba encerrado en su laboratorio casi no salía de allí y cuando salía solo era para comer. Terminando de comer se volvía a encerrar en su laboratorio para no volver a salir, pero de todos nosotros el más afectado fue Mikey, ya que él siempre pensaba que era su culpa de que Leo muriera y dejo de hablar y de sonreír, y también dejo de hacer sus bromas a todos nosotros. Sin mencionar que también dejo de comer y empezó a perder peso, también no dormía bien y siempre se pasaba todo el día en el cuarto de Leo, Mikey ya no era el mismo de antes, esto nos preocupo mucho a todos y decidimos nunca dejarlo solo. Pero poco a poco vuelve hacer el mismos de antes, todos esperamos que pronto sea el mismo Mikey alegre, bromista y hablador que conocemos, y que pronto nos cuente que paso ese día que estaba con Leo, sentí que alguien me jalo el brazo y voltee a ver a Mikey. Él me veía preocupado, no me di cuenta que me quede atrapada en mis pensamientos, deje escapar un suspiro mental y le di una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien, Mikey" dije tranquila viéndolo, Mikey todavía me veía preocupado y no me creía que estaba bien.

"En serio Mikey, estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco en mis pensamientos, perdona si te preocupe" dije sonriendo viéndolo, Mikey se tranquilizo y me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, será mejor irnos ya a la combi o se darán cuenta que no estamos ahí, y nos meteremos en problemas" dije viéndolo, Mikey asintió con la cabeza, los dos fuimos directo a la combi, espero que nadie más se haya despertado.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado estos dos Capítulos, antes que nada si están confundidos por los personajes de Ikari y Oyuky. El personaje de Ikari me base en el personaje de Kirito de la serie de Sword Art Online, Oyuky también se basa en el personaje de Asuna de la misma serie, nada más le cambie el pelo y la modifique un poco, el personaje de Raito me base de la serie de Vampire Knight en el personaje de Kaname Kuran solo le cambie un poco. El personaje de Sayaka la saque de una imagen que tengo en el celular, y me costo un poco describirla, pero le voy hacer un fondo como a mí me guste en el Corel y le voy a poner el nombre o lo que se me ocurra.

**NOTA CURIOSA: **Aquí les dejo los significados de los nombre de mis personajes, son nombres en Japonés y me gustaron mucho, por eso los puse.

**Oyuky** Significa "reina de las nieves"

**Sayaka**-Nombre con un significado largo: "Buena flecha de la arena"

**Raito**-Nombre masculino que significa "luz". No es un nombre muy popular por lo que es difícil de encontrar personas que lo lleven.

**Ikari** Significa: Ancla; rabia o enfado.

Bueno, eso es todo, el siguiente no es un Capítulo es una Explicación de Autor ahí no me comente por favor, solo en este. Mande sus Reviwes, se cuidan, Sayonara.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo y perdón por la gran tardanza de esto, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**TsukihimePrincess**

Si, volvieron hacer que entrara en razón y que no fuera terco o como dicen "no seas necio como una mula" XD, algo muy chistoso por que Splinter es muy terco en algunas cosas y eso lo eh visto mucho en la serie, y lo del Plano Astral se me ocurrió que fuera ahí. Gracias, lo de los Ninjas fue algo que se me vino a la mente, también se ocurrió ponerles un pasado igual al de los Hamatos, fue una gran idea que se me vino de repente y no la quería desperdiciar así que la puse; ¡te cuidas mucho, nya! (Se me pego mucho el "Nya", ya no me lo puedo quitar, XD).

Bueno, continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA EN LA COMBI DE ARTHUR**

Raph se había despertado ya que sintió un poco de frio y también sintió que alguien estaba encima de él, Raph dejo escapar un bostezo y se levanto, pero a la ahora de levantarse tumbo a Donnie que despertó todo aturdido, y él dejo escapar un bostezo y luego volteo a ver a Raph. Ambos se tallaron los ojos y dejaron de tallárselos, los dos se dieron cuenta que faltaban Miwa y Mikey.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAPHAEL**

Donnie y yo nos miramos un momento, él se encogió de hombros, yo solo deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco, voltee a ver que el Sensei y Arthur seguían durmiendo.

"Raph, hay que salir a buscarlos" Donnie susurro viéndome.

"Esta bien, vamos" susurre tranquilo viéndolo.

Así ambos fuimos a la puerta corrediza, Donnie la abrió despacio y salió, yo iba detrás de él y salí y luego la cerré despacio, ambos caminamos un poco lejos de las dos combis y nos detuvimos un poco. Vi que había un montón de cajas grandes, pero después recordé algo.

"Donnie, ¿por que estabas encima de mí?" pregunte viéndolo, Donnie se paso la mano al cuello.

"Si te digo, prometes no enfadarte, Raph" Donnie dijo viéndome.

"¡Donnie, sabes muy bien que voy a perder mi paciencia, muy pronto si no me lo dices ahora mismo!" dije serio viéndolo.

"Esta bien, estábamos amontonados y de repente tu te acostaste boca a bajo, yo me sentí incomodo y me acosté encima de ti, igual que Miwa y Mikey" Donnie dijo viéndome.

Yo deje escapar un gruñido estaba molesto, ya que los tres me agarraron como almohada y claramente no soy para nada una almohada, tenía ganas de matar a alguien o golpear algo, pero el maniquí esta en la guarida y aquí no hay nada más que cajas grandes. Donnie se dio cuenta y solo alzo las manos en son de paz, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Sigamos buscando a Miwa y a Mikey" dije viéndolo caminando un poco más al fondo.

"Esta bien" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndome caminando junto a mí.

Donnie veía los alrededores pero solo había puras cajas grandes, yo solo quería saber a que hora íbamos a llegar a Northampton, Massachusetts, quería visitar la tumba de Leo y estar un momento ahí y poder platicarle como me sentía, pero lo más importante era que quería ver su libreta de dibujos también. Sin mencionar que todos lo extrañábamos mucho y más Mikey, él era quien más lo extrañaba y espero que visitando la tumba de Leo se recupere muy pronto, y un día nos cuente que paso cuando estaba con Leo, solo espero que no huya o se encierre en su caparazón. Deje escapar un suspiro mentalmente, desde que murió Leo esta familia ya no es la misma, todos cambiamos nuestra forma de ser, incluso yo cambie mi forma de ser. Pero me prometí que protegería a mi familia y que no dejaría que lastimaran a mis hermanos ni a Miwa, y eso incluye al Clan Foot y a esos malditos de Killer Wolves, cuando los encuentre los voy a hacer sufrir, hasta que me pidan que los mate.

"Raph, ahí vienen Miwa y Mikey" Donnie dijo viéndome y señalándome donde venían.

Salí de mis pensamientos y voltee a ver a donde Donnie señalo, efectivamente eran Miwa y Mikey que venían para acá pero no nos han visto, Donnie y yo fuimos para haya lo más rápido posible, fue cuando los dos nos vieron y se acercaron a nosotros.

"¿Donde estaban?" pregunte viéndolos a los dos, Miwa solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Mikey fue al baño y yo salí a buscarlo" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome, esto a mí me sorprendió mucho.

"¡Espera, aquí hay un baño!" Donnie dijo sorprendido viéndola.

"Si" Miwa dijo viéndolo, Donnie y yo volteamos a ver a Mikey, él asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Vaya eso es realmente sorprendente!, significa que este avión es diferente, me pregunto que diseño habrán utilizado" Donnie dijo sus cosas nerds.

"Es en serio Donnie, ¡solo es un avión y tu quieres saber ¿como lo hicieron?!" pregunte fastidiado viéndolo, Mikey solo se rio por esto y Miwa solo dejo escapar otro suspiro, Donnie volteo a verme molesto.

"¡Disculpa Raph, pero tengo curiosidad de ¿como lo hicieron?, además ¿que tiene de malo?!" Donnie pregunto molesto viéndome, ambos sostuvimos las miradas molestos.

"Oigan"

Los cuatro volteamos a ver a un hombre que nos veía y venia hacia nosotros, Mikey se puso nervioso y se puso detrás de Miwa, yo me puse adelante y apreté los puños, si este sujeto le hace daño a mis hermanos y a Miwa. No lo voy a permitir, si tengo que darle una paliza se la daré, cuando se paro en frente de nosotros, vi que era un guardia.

"No tienen permiso de estar aquí de ¿donde vienen?" el guardia pregunto viéndonos.

"Disculpe, es que mis hermanos nos estaban buscando a los dos" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolo, yo solo deje escapar un gruñido molesto.

"¡Necesito saber si tienen autorización de estar en este avión!" el guardia dijo serio viéndola, yo apreté los puños y seguía viéndolo.

"Si tenemos autorización de estar en este avión" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Además, ¿por que están cubiertos?!" el guardia pregunto serio viéndonos a los tres.

No sabíamos que contestarle, claramente no le podíamos decir la verdad de que somos unas tortugas gigantes, como reaccionaria ante eso y la verdad no me quiero arriesgar, si tengo que noquearlo lo hare sin importar las consecuencias. Miwa en ese momento se acerco un poco al guardia, Mikey se puso detrás de mí ya que le tenía miedo al guardia, yo todavía seguía viéndolo.

"Es que mis hermanos sufren de una extraña enfermedad de la piel, por eso vienen cubiertos" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolo, pero note que también se le estaba agotando la paciencia, al igual que yo.

"¡No les creo nada, así que me tendrán que acompañar!" el guardia dijo serio viéndonos a los cuatro.

Miwa y Donnie solo se miraron entre si, Mikey se pegaba más a mí, él se puso más nervioso al oír esto, esto a mí me enfado este idiota piensan que somos ladrones. Me dan ganas de golpearlo en este momento, pero no puedo hacer eso o no meteremos en problemas, trate de calmarme un poco y deje escapar un suspiro, y me puse adelante de Miwa y Donnie.

"¡Mi hermana no esta mintiendo y dice la verdad igual que mi hermano!" dije serio viéndolo, el guardia me vio molesto.

"¡Mira chico, no jueguen conmigo no estoy de humor para sus chistecitos, así que me van acompañar por las buenas o lo hacemos por las malas!" el guardia dijo molesto viéndome.

Yo deje escapar un gruñido molesto y apreté mis puños, el guardia se acercaba hacia nosotros, me puse tenso y sentí que Miwa y Donnie también se pusieron tensos, Mikey todavía seguía detrás de mí y se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Si este sujeto quiere pelear por mí bien, en ese momento el guardia agarro el brazo de Mikey y lo jalo, él trato de zafarse y se ponía más nervioso, yo no me había dado cuenta cuando lo agarro del brazo.

"¡OÍGA SUELTELO!" grite molesto viéndolo, el guardia solo me veía molesto pero no soltaba a Mikey.

"¡Por favor Sr, lo esta asustando!" Donnie dijo preocupado viéndolo, Mikey seguía tratando de zafarse.

"¡Sr no estamos mintiendo, por favor suelte a mi hermano!" Miwa dijo preocupada viéndolo.

"¡Me tienen que acompañar y punto, y tu deja de estar haciendo eso!" el guardia dijo molesto viéndonos a los tres y luego volteo a ver a Mikey.

"¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!"

Todos volteamos a ver quien había hablado, era una mujer y solo nos veía seriamente, era un poco alta y no muy robusta era un poco delgada no tanto, se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una blusa de manga corta de color aguamarina, su piel era entre obscura y clara, su cabello era de color café obscuro y llegaba hasta debajo de su espalda, su color de ojos era rojizos parecidos a los de Donnie pero de color como sangre. Sus ojos me llamaron mucha la atención y la verdad no se por que, pero era algo extraño al verla a los ojos.

"Srita. Akazawa, encontré estos chicos merodeando aquí, dicen que tienen autorización de estar en este avión pero yo no les creo, iba a llevarlos a una zona para interrogarlos" el guardia dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"¡Si la tenemos pero este Sr no nos cree y no quiere soltar a mi hermano lo esta asustando!" Miwa dijo preocupada viéndola.

"¡Además este idiota nos amenazo!" dije molesto viéndola, el guardia me veía molesto.

"¡Es cierto eso!" ella dijo seria viéndolo.

"¡Es que no querían venir Srita. Akazawa y seguía insistiendo con lo mismo, por eso los tuve que amenazar!" el guardia dijo nervioso viéndola.

"¡Sayaka, ¿que rayos pasa aquí?!"

Todos volteamos a ver quien era, vimos que venia un chico hacia nosotros, era un poco menos alto y se veía un poco robusto, se veía que también hacia mucho ejercicio. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una camisa azul, traía una chaqueta de cuero negra, su piel era un poco morena, su cabello era corto y de color negro. Y su color de ojos era gris obscuro, se puso junto a ella.

"Después te lo explico Ikari" ella dijo tranquila viéndolo, él asintió con la cabeza, me di cuenta que esos eran sus nombres.

"¡Dígale a este idiota que suelte a mi hermano!" dije molesto viéndolos a los dos, apuntando al guardia que todavía sostenía a Mikey del brazo, Ikari lo vio molesto.

"¡Suéltalo!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo.

"Pero Sr Akazawa, ellos no"

"¡DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAS IMBECIL O ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE TE DE UNA MALDITA PALIZA EN ESTE INSTANTE!" Ikari grito furioso viéndolo.

Eso realmente me gusto y mucho, creo que me identifico mucho con Ikari y eso no se por que, el guardia en ese momento soltó rápidamente el brazo de Mikey, él corrió hacia Donnie y lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Donnie. Él le devolvió el abrazo a Mikey y se sentaron en el piso, Donnie le susurraba al oído para calmarlo un poco, Miwa y yo nos acercamos a ellos dos queríamos saber como estaba Mikey, Miwa le tallaba la espalda para calmarlo un poco más. Yo voltee a ver a Sayaka e Ikari que estaba hablando con el estúpido guardia, solo le lance un gruñido molesto, pero trate de calmarme para poder hablar con Mikey.

"Mikey estas bien" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Mikey con lagrimas asintió con la cabeza viéndome.

"¿Te lastimo?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo, Mikey negó con la cabeza viéndome.

"Solo esta espantado, Raph" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza viéndolo y voltee a ver a Mikey, él seguía llorando ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Donnie, odio ver así a Mikey no me gusta que se ponga así y no quiero que vuelva a recaer, ese estúpido lo puso en este estado pero espero que pronto se calme. Puse mi mano en la cabeza de Mikey y la moví un poco para poder calmarlo un poco más, Mikey volteo a verme y me sonrió un poco.

"¿Esta bien tu hermano?" Sayaka pregunto viéndonos a los cuatro.

"Si esta bien, solo esta espantado, pero pronto se va a calmar" Miwa dijo viéndola, Sayaka se sentó en el suelo y nos veía a los cuatro.

"Eso es bueno y me disculpo por esto que paso, este guardia es nuevo y no sabe como comportarse" Sayaka dijo viéndola.

"Esta bien" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndola.

"Me llamo Sayaka Akazawa, pero me pueden llamar Sayaka" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"Me llamo Miwa Hitawa, pero me puedes llamar Miwa y ellos son mis hermanos" Miwa dijo presentándose y a nosotros también, aunque no dio nuestro verdadero apellido a de ser por seguridad, después se lo preguntare.

"Un gusto en conocerte Miwa" Sayaka dijo haciendo una reverencia, Miwa le devolvió la reverencia.

"Me llamo Raphael, pero me puedes llamar Raph" dije viéndola haciendo una reverencia, Sayaka me devolvió la reverencia.

"Me llamo Donatello, pero me puedes llamar Donnie, él se llama Miguel Ángel pero le decimos Mikey" Donnie dijo presentándose a Sayaka, Mikey volteo a ver a Sayaka.

"Un gusto en conocerlos" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"Sabes tu me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana Oyuky, cuando tenía tu edad ella era alegre y le encantaba hacernos bromas" Sayaka dijo tranquila viendo a Mikey, él solo la veía pero seguía abrazando a Donnie.

"¡Idiota, ¿por que rayos nos manda guardias estúpidos?!" Ikari pregunto molesto viéndola, Sayaka solo dejo escapar un suspiro e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

"Oh perdón, no me di cuenta de que estaban aquí, ¿se encuentra bien tu hermano?" Ikari pregunto tranquilo viéndonos.

"Si esta bien, solo esta espantado, pero pronto se va a calmar" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Chicos, él es mi hermano Ikari Akazawa" Sayaka dijo viéndonos presentando a su hermano.

"Ikari, ellos son Miwa, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel" Sayaka dijo viéndolo presentándonos a nosotros cuatro.

"Un gusto en conocerlos, solo llámame Ikari, si" Ikari dijo viéndonos.

Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza en respuesta, Ikari se sentó junto a Sayaka, él volteo a ver a Mikey que todavía seguía abrazando a Donnie, él ya se había calmado pero estaba incomodo por las miradas de Ikari y Sayaka.

"Oye, él me recuerda mucho a Oyuky, me pregunto como rayos le hizo para conseguir una tarántula y meterla a mi cuarto" Ikari dijo viéndolo, luego volteo a ver a Sayaka.

Nosotros solo los veíamos a los dos algo curioso por lo que dijeron, más Mikey que veía con curiosidad a Ikari, Sayaka se dio cuenta de esto.

"Les contare, fue un domingo que todos ya estábamos despiertos cada quien haciendo lo suyo, Raito y mi padre estaban meditando juntos en el dojo, yo y mi madre estábamos haciendo el desayuno para todos, pero Oyuky se le ocurrió meter una tarántula al cuarto de Ikari y vino rápido a la cocina a ayudarnos a mí y a mi madre" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"Si y no fue nada bonito, estaba dormido en mi cama y de repente siento que algo camina sobre mi pierna, me desperté para ver que era y de repente veo que una tarántula caminando tranquilamente en mi pierna" Ikari dijo viéndonos.

"Si en ese momento mi madre, yo y Oyuky oímos, que gritaste diciendo quítenmela y saliste corriendo como loco hacia el patio, creo que la tenías dentro del pantalón de dormir" Sayaka dijo viéndolo.

Mikey en ese momento se empezó a reír, al igual que nosotros que no pudimos aguantarnos las ganas de reír, ya que nos pareció muy gracioso.

"¡Oye, la tenía adentro! y obvio que la tenía en un lugar que no voy a decir" Ikari dijo viéndola, nosotros todavía seguíamos riéndonos, Sayaka solo sonrió al oír eso.

"Si, fue divertido nuestro padre tuvo que sujetarte, mientras que Raito te la quitaba cuando te la quito fue al monte y ahí la dejo" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolo.

"Si lo recuerdo y otra cosa que recuerdo, es que tu y Oyuky se estaba riendo de mí, las perseguí a las dos por toda la casa, pero nunca me dejaron darles un coscorrón a las dos por que Raito me detuvo en ese momento" Ikari dijo viéndola, Sayaka solo sonrió más viéndolo, nosotros seguíamos riéndonos de lo que decían.

"Pero tu tampoco te salvaste de su broma y eso no lo voy a olvidar" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndola, nosotros volteamos a verlo.

"Les contare, todos estábamos haciendo nuestras cosas, Raito y yo estábamos entrenando en el dojo bajo la supervisión de nuestro padre, mi madre estaba en el patio regando sus plantas. Y Sayaka estaba en el baño bañándose, Oyuky se metió en el cuarto de Sayaka y salió de ahí rápido y fue con nuestra madre" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndonos.

"Ni que me lo recuerdes, salí del baño y fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, cuando entre no me di cuenta de lo que había adentro, yo estaba sacando mi ropa del armario cuando de repente escuche un chillido; voltee a ver que era y vi un monto de ratas calvas en mi cama" Sayaka dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Si fue divertido, ¡jajajajajaja!" Ikari dijo riéndose, nosotros también volvimos a reír al escuchar eso.

"¡A mí no me pareció gracioso!" Sayaka dijo molesta viéndolo.

"A mí si, por que en ese momento oímos que gritaste, todos fuimos a ver que pasaba y la única que entro a tu cuarto fue nuestra madre, ella de inmediato salió de tu cuarto diciéndole a nuestro padre que había un monto de ratas. Él le dijo a Raito que fuera por una caja y cuando Raito regreso con la caja, nuestro padre, Raito y yo tuvimos que entrar a sacarlas todas las ratas, mientras mi madre te calmaba" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndola.

"¡Si y tu diciendo que eran muy tiernas, y todavía tenias el atrevimiento de querer pegarlas a mí!" Sayaka dijo molesta viéndolo.

"¡Pero si se veía lindas, además se notaba que querían estar contigo!" Ikari dijo tiernamente viéndola.

"¡No y déjame en paz!, me enoje mucho con Oyuky por su broma y no le dirigí la palabra en una semana" Sayaka dijo viéndonos.

Todos nos calmamos un poco y nos limpiamos las lágrimas de los ojos, solo los veíamos a los dos que estaban sonriendo viéndonos.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo a Raito fue al único que nunca le hizo bromas, solo a ti y a mí era que nos hacia bromas" Ikari dijo tranquilo.

"Si tienes razón, ¿por que será?" Sayaka pregunto viéndolo, Ikari solo se encogió de hombros.

"Por que yo ya sabia los movimientos de Oyuky"

Todos volteamos a ver quien había hablado, vimos que era un adulto muy alto y se veía un poco robusto, se veía que hacia mucho ejercicio también, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa café. Traía una chaqueta de cuero café, su piel era un poco blanca, su cabello era corto pero un poco largo de atrás no mucho, era de color café rojizo. Su color de ojos era dorado, él nos estaba sonriendo y se mostraba muy tranquilo, vino hacia nosotros y se sentó junto a Ikari, no se por que pero sentía que podía confiar en él; y mis hermanos y Miwa se sentían igual que yo.

"Chicos, él es nuestro hermano mayor, se llama Raito Akazawa" Ikari dijo presentando a su hermano.

"Raito, ellos son Miwa, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel" Sayaka dijo viéndolo presentándonos a nosotros cuatro.

"Un gusto en conocerlos, solo llámame Raito, si y a Miguel Ángel ya lo conocía" Raito dijo viéndonos.

Esto nos sorprendió a nosotros y volteamos a ver a Mikey, él solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza viéndonos, y luego saludo a Raito con la mano, él le devolvió el saludo.

"¿Como es eso que tu sabias los movimientos de Oyuky?" Ikari pregunto viéndolo.

"Digamos que cada vez que Oyuky quería hacerme una broma, yo ya lo sabía y me ponía en frente de ella y la veía seriamente, Oyuky solo me sonreía nerviosamente y me veía" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Con razón no te hacia ninguna broma a ti, pero conmigo y Sayaka si, eso no se vale!" Ikari dijo quejándose viéndolo.

Sayaka lo veía sorprendido y luego dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, nosotros solo veíamos como Ikari veía a Raito molesto, pero Raito se mostraba tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero de solo verlos teníamos ganas de reírnos de ellos. Aunque por respeto nosotros no nos reímos, Ikari solo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se recostó en el piso, nosotros solo veíamos pero estábamos calmados.

"Me gustaba cuando Oyuky se ponía a tocar el piano, eso era muy tranquilizador para nosotros" Sayaka dijo tranquila viendo su mano.

"¿Ella tocaba el piano?" Donnie pregunto viéndola, Miwa, Mikey y yo solo veíamos a Sayaka.

"Si, nuestra madre era una gran pianista y tocaba muy hermoso, cuando Oyuky tenía cinco años la oyó un día tocarlo y le dijo que ella quería aprender, nuestra madre le empezó a enseñar desde pequeña y ella aprendió muy rápido. Oyuky le encantaba tocar el piano bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de la sala, ella decía que los rayos de la luna la hacían sentir tranquila y muy confortante" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Oyuky siempre decía eso, cada vez que tocaba el piano en la noche y a nosotros nos gustaba oírla tocar, nos tranquilizaba cuando estábamos de mal humor, tristes o frustrados; siempre lo hacia" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndonos a los cuatro.

"¿Oyuky esta aquí con ustedes?" Miwa pregunto viéndolo, Ikari volteo a ver a Sayaka que no mostraba ninguna emoción, ella volteo a ver a Raito que solo nos veía a los cuatro.

"¡No ella no esta aquí, Oyuky murió hace unos dos años, pero hoy es su cumpleaños y por eso la estamos recordando mucho!" Raito dijo triste viéndola.

"¡Yo lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerlos sentir mal!" Miwa dijo preocupada viéndolos.

Mis hermanos y yo bajamos un poco la cabeza, por lo que escuchamos de Raito, en ese momento Ikari murmuro algo molesto en un idioma que no conozco y que no era japonés, Sayaka solo dejo escapar un suspiro por lo que dijo Ikari. Creo que ella conoce ese idioma y me imagino que también lo a de hablar, Raito solo volteo a ver a Ikari que estaba enojado.

"¡Ikari, no empecemos con lo mismo!" Raito dijo serio viéndolo.

"¡Sabes muy bien lo que opino Raito, esos malditos bastardos merecen la muerte y me refiero a todos ellos junto con su estúpido líder!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo.

"¡Sabes muy bien que yo, que no tenemos autorización de hacer eso!" Raito dijo molesto viéndolo.

Ikari se levanto y empezó a dar de vueltas, como si fuera un león enjaulado en su jaula, Raito se levanto y lo veía seriamente, nosotros nos levantamos y dimos un paso atrás y solo los veíamos. Mikey se oculto detrás de Donnie solo veía pero estaba un poco nervioso, yo y Miwa nos pusimos un poco tensos y también estábamos un poco nerviosos, Sayaka se levanto y se puso delante de nosotros de manera sobre protectora, solo vimos que Ikari se detuvo y se acerco a él y lo miro firmemente molesto.

"¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, TU NO APOYAS MI DESICIÓN DE IR A MATAR A ESOS BASTARDOS, MATARON A OYUKY SIN PIEDAD Y A SANGRE FRIA, YO QUIERO MATARLOS A TODOS Y HACERLOS SUFRIR HASTA QUE ME PIDAN LA MUERTE!" Ikari grito enojado viéndolo.

"¡NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO Y NO VOY A IR A MASACRAR GENTE ASÍ NADA MÁS POR QUE SI Y PUNTO!" Raito grito enojado viéndolo.

"¡¿POR QUE NO?!" Ikari grito enojado viéndolo

"¡POR QUE NO!" Raito grito enojado viéndolo, Ikari solo lo miraba con más odio.

"¡ME PROMETI A MI MISMO QUE NO DEJARIA QUE ESTO VOLVIERA A PASAR, FUE MI CULPA QUE OYUKY FUERA Y NO PENSABA DEJARLA IR, PERO ELLA ME INSISTIO A QUE LA DEJARA IR Y LA DEJE IR, POR ESO NO VOY A PERDER A OTRO HERMANO Y MENOS POR UNA ESTUPIDA VENGANZA!" Raito grito enojado viéndolo.

Ikari lo vio sorprendido y no decía nada, Raito se paso la mano sobre su cara y luego camino en círculos, Sayaka dejo su modo sobre protector y fue a donde estaba Raito, ella lo agarro del brazo y trato de ser que se calmara un poco. Nosotros no decíamos nada solo veíamos, por una extraña razón esto me recordó a mí y a Leo cuando discutíamos enfrente de Mikey y Donnie, hasta que llegábamos a los gritos y luego yo decía algo estúpido de lo cual me arrepentiría después, pero de una manera o otra Leo nunca me odio y siempre me perdonaba. Yo entiendo a Ikari y se como se siente realmente me parezco mucho a él, Ikari quiere matar a los asesinos de su hermana, es igual que yo quiero matar a los asesinos de Leo y hacerlos sufrir como sufrimos nosotros, deje escapar un suspiro al recordar eso.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL**

Yo seguía detrás de Donnie, todos seguíamos callados y no decíamos nada, Sayaka todavía trataba de calmar a Raito que seguía molesto, mientras que Ikari todavía lo veía sorprendido, esto me recordó cuando Raph y Leo se peleaban hasta llegar a gritarse el uno contra el otro. Raph siempre le decía que era un pésimo líder y a veces llegaba a lastimarlo, pero rara vez lo lastimaba y solo era rasguños lo que les dejaba, después de que peleaban los dos cada quien se iba a cualquier parte de la guarida, Raph se iba con el maniquí y lo golpeaba hasta que sacara toda su frustración. Mientras que Leo agarraba sus katanas y se iba a la superficie, y no regresaba hasta al rato cuando ya estaba más calmado, por una extraña razón Raito se parecía mucho a Leo en su forma de pensar y no se por que. Pero ellos son igual que nosotros, perdieron a su hermana y la extraña mucho y también la recuerdan mucho, nosotros perdimos a nuestro hermano y lo extrañamos mucho y también lo recordamos mucho, más yo que recuerdo ese día que murió y lo sueño muchas veces.

"Sr Akazawa"

Todos volteamos a ver a un guardia que venia hacia acá, yo me puse muy nervioso y me pegaba mucho a Donnie, mis hermanos y Miwa se pusieron tensos al verlo, más Raph que en ese momento cerro las manos en puños. Todavía no se nos quita la experiencia de hace rato, el guardia se detuvo enfrente de Raito que ya se había calmado en ese momento.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Raito pregunto tranquilo viéndolo.

"No pasa nada malo, le habla el Sr Nakashima, ¿quiere hablar con usted?" el guardia dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Voy enseguida" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza viéndolo y camino hacia donde estaban las cajas que vi, Raito dejo escapar un suspiro y volteo a vernos a mí, a mis hermanos y a Miwa.

"Me disculpo por lo que paso, no era mi intención asustarlos, realmente lo siento mucho y con permiso" Raito dijo viéndonos y se fue en la misma dirección que el guardia.

Yo solo lo veía al igual que mis hermanos y Miwa, pero me di cuenta de su mirada triste fue algo que también me recordó a Leo, cuando su actitud cambio ya no era el mismo de antes y se veía muy triste, voltee a ver a Sayaka que estaba viendo la misma dirección donde se fue Raito. Luego voltee a ver a Ikari que seguía sorprendido, él estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento, Ikari tiene un gran parecido con Raph y mucho.

"¡Bien hecho Ikari!" Sayaka dijo molesta viéndolo.

Ikari salió de su sorpresa y no dijo nada, él dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó solo veía sus pies, Sayaka solo lo veía molesta y no decía nada, sentí lastima por Ikari y deje de ocultarme detrás de Donnie. Fui a donde estaba él y me senté junto a Ikari, él se sorprendió y volteo a verme, yo voltee a verlo y le di una sonrisa calmante, Ikari solo me veía sorprendido por lo que hice.

"Es la manera de Mikey para tranquilizarnos, cuando metemos la pata en algo que no debíamos hacerlo" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Gracias, no era mi intención tampoco de asustarlos" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndome y luego volteo a ver a mis hermanos y a Miwa.

"No hay ningún problema" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolo, ella se sentó junto a mí y solo lo veíamos, Raph y Donnie también vinieron a sentarse enfrente de nosotros.

"¡Pero cada vez que es este día me pongo así, recuerdo cuando limpiábamos su cuerpo de las heridas que tenía y la que la mato, yo lo recuerdo muchas veces y más por que lo sueño mucho!" Ikari dijo triste viendo el piso.

Yo me sorprendí de oír esto, pensé que Ikari tenía un parecido con Raph, pero también tiene un parecido conmigo y sueña con ese recuerdo de su hermana, es igual que yo que sueño con ese recuerdo de Leo.

"No eres el único que sueña con eso cada noche y más en este día" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolo.

Ikari solo la veía sorprendido, Sayaka dejo escapar un suspiro y se fue a sentar a un lado de Ikari, yo, Miwa y mis hermanos solo la veíamos y no decíamos nada, Ikari dejo escapar un suspiro. Sayaka no decía nada y no mostraba ninguna emoción, ella tenía algo en la mano y lo sostenía con fuerza, yo quería saber que era pero no podía ver que era realmente.

"Chicos"

Todos volteamos a ver quien era, pero eran Abril, Lara y Casey que nos veían y se acercaron a nosotros.

"Oigan, ¿donde estaban?" Casey pregunto viéndonos.

"¡Estábamos aquí menso, en donde más íbamos estar!" Raph dijo serio viéndolo.

"¡A quien le dices menso, cabeza hueca!" Casey dijo molesto viéndolo.

"¡Casey, Raph, ya basta!" Abril dijo molesta viéndolos.

Casey y Raph dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación, yo y Miwa nos reíamos de esto ya que nos pareció gracioso, Donnie solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de los dos, y Lara solo rodo los ojos por la actitud de los dos; Abril solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Es que no lo vimos en la combi de Arthur y salimos a buscarlos" Abril dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"¿Donde estaban? y la verdad por favor, no algo estúpido" Lara dijo viéndonos y luego volteo a ver a Raph.

"¡Yo que hice!" Raph dijo molesto viéndola.

Miwa y yo seguíamos riéndonos por esto, Donnie y Abril dejaron escapar un suspiro, mientras que Casey solo sonreía burlonamente viendo a Raph.

"¡Y tu Casey, quita esa cara pareces un idiota!" Lara dijo seria sin verlo.

Casey se sorprendió y volteo a ver a Lara, Raph, yo y Miwa nos reímos de esto, Donnie solo sonreía divertido al escuchar esto de Casey, Abril se dio una pequeña palmada en la cara. Esto era muy divertido y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho, tenía tiempo que no me reía así.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAYAKA**

Yo solo veía como los chicos se reían, en especial a Miguel Ángel que su risa me recordaba mucho a Oyuky, ella y yo éramos muy unidas como si fuéramos las mejores amigas, pero sus bromas a veces me sacaban de quicio y a veces me daban ganas de matarla. Pero nunca lo hacia y nunca lo hice cuando tuve la oportunidad, recuerdo que cuando estaba en mi cuarto y estaba sentada en mi cama me sentía triste, Oyuky entro y me pregunto ¿si me sentía bien? y ¿que si quería hablar?, yo le contaba como me sentía y ella me escuchaba atentamente lo que decía. Luego me daba un abrazo y me decía que todo iba estar bien, y así era siempre cuando tenía ganas de hablar Oyuky siempre me escuchaba, deje escapar un suspiro al recordar eso.

"Yo no creo que tenga cara de idiota, más bien la tiene de menso" Ikari dijo viéndolos.

Me di una palmada en la cara, Ikari acaba de hacer una de sus tonterías o más bien una de sus idioteces, las dos chicas y el chico voltearon a ver a Ikari que solo los veía como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Ah perdón, ellos son nuestros amigos, Abril O'Neil, Lara Watkins y Casey Jones" Donatello dijo presentando a sus amigos, yo hice una reverencia a ellos tres, Ikari también hizo una reverencia en saludo.

"Abril, Lara y Casey, ellos son Sayaka Akazawa e Ikari Akazawa" Miwa dijo tranquila presentándonos.

"Hola, solo llámame Abril un gusto en conocerlos" Abril dijo sonriendo viéndonos.

"Hola, a mí solo llámame Lara, no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido y un gusto en conocerlos" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndonos.

"Hola, solo llámame Casey y un gusto en conocerlos también" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

"Un gusto en conocerlos y solo llámame Sayaka" dije tranquila viéndolos.

"Un gusto en conocerlos también y solo llámame Ikari, si" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndolos.

Las dos chicas y el chico asintieron con la cabeza y vinieron a hacia nosotros, Lara se sentó junto a Miwa, Abril se sentó junto a Donatello y Casey se sentó junto a Raphael, me sumí en pensamientos estaba preocupada por Raito. Espero que este bien y me pregunto que querrá el Maestro, me dan ganas de ir y estar con Raito para hacerle compañía.

"¿Que es eso?" Abril pregunto viéndome señalando lo que tenía en mi mano.

Yo sostuve con fuerza el prendedor que tenía en mi mano, ya que Oyuky me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños y era lo único que tenía de ella, Ikari se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Es un prendedor que le regalo Oyuky en su cumpleaños" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndola.

Todos voltearon a verme, pero me di cuenta que Miguel Ángel era el más curioso de todos y quería verlo, yo solo lo veía a él y decidí mostrárselo a todos abrí mi mano mostrando el prendedor, todos estaban impresionados al verlo. De un lado tenía una tortuga y en su caparazón tenía cuatro colores, azul, roja, morada y anaranjada. La cabeza de la tortuga estaba en medio de unas rosas que estaba en el centro que estaban juntas, una de color azul marino, una de color blanco como la nieve y una de color rosa y del otro lado tenía un dragón, que también tenía su cabeza en medio de las rosas. El dragón veía a la tortuga y la tortuga veía las rosas, el dragón era de color azul plateado con sus alas del mismo color pero adentro tenía un color verde pasto claro, las alas era como si fueran unas hojas largas y otras cortas que llegaban a la mitad de las largas, su cola era un poco larga y en la punta de su cola era la forma de una hoja grande. En medio era la forma de dos hojas medianas en forma de UV y una hoja mediana seguida de una pequeña hoja pegada a la otra, su ojo era de color negro con una rayita blanca y debajo de lo negro tenía café claro, alrededor de su ojo tenía todo plateado, sus cuernos era chicos pero estaban combinados con azul y plateado. Pero su mirada veía con curiosidad a la tortuga, al igual que la tortuga que veía con curiosidad a las rosas, Miguel Ángel solo me veía y me dio una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa en ese momento; sus hermanos y Casey solo me veían pero no decían nada.

"¡Wow, se ve precioso!" Abril dijo sorprendida viéndome.

"¡Se ve muy hermoso, ¿donde lo consiguió?!" Miwa dijo sorprendida viéndome también.

"No lo se, este prendedor me lo dio cuando cumplí 29 años, le pregunte que donde lo consiguió y ella me dijo que eso era un secreto que nunca iba a decirme, yo solo la abrace y le di las gracias por este regalo tan precioso" dije viéndolas.

"Me dejas tomarle una foto" Lara dijo tranquila viéndome.

Yo alce una ceja del ojo, teniendo duda de ¿por que quería tomarle una foto?, Lara se dio cuenta.

"Es que quiero dibujarlo, me gusta dibujar y tu prendedor me gusto mucho, por eso le quiero tomar una foto para poder dibujarlo en mi libreta" Lara dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Esta bien, le puedes tomar una foto" dije sonriendo viéndola.

"¡Gracias!" Lara dijo con entusiasmo viéndome.

Ella saco su celular de su pantalón de mezclilla y enfoco el prendedor de mi mano, hasta que le tomo una foto al prendedor y luego lo reviso, Abril y Miwa se pegaron a Lara para verla bien, solo sonreí al verlas juntas viendo la foto y dando su opinión a Lara. Cerré mi mano donde tenía el prendedor y lo atraje a mi pecho sosteniéndolo con fuerza, pero sin romperlo ya que era el único recuerdo hermoso que tenía de Oyuky.

"Sayaka, Ikari, pueden venir un momento, por favor"

Yo e Ikari volteamos a ver a Raito que estaba alejado y nos había hablado, me levante y fui hacia donde estaba Raito.

"Ahorita regresamos, no tardamos" Ikari dijo a los chicos y a las chicas.

Ikari me alcanzo lo más rápido posible y estaba caminando junto a mí, cuando los dos nos parábamos frente a Raito que tenía una mirada seria, intercambie una mirada con Ikari ambos sabíamos que cuando se ponía así no era nada bueno y significaba que era malas noticias, si hablo con nuestro Maestro le habrá dicho algo malo y para nosotros no era nada bueno. Ikari dejo escapar un suspiro, él sabia que lo que venia no era nada bueno, yo solo observaba a Raito que todavía tenía la mirada seria, él volteo a ver a los chicos y a las chicas que estaban platicando; luego volteo a vernos a los dos.

"¿Que paso?" pregunte viéndolo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKARI**

Todavía seguía viendo a Raito y esperando a ver que decía, Sayaka también esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, Raito volteo a vernos y dejo escapar un suspiro, él dio un último vistazo a los chicos y a las chicas para ver que no nos prestaran atención. Cuando vio que no nos prestaban atención volteo a vernos, yo y Sayaka esperamos a ver que nos decía.

"¡Al parecer el Clan Foot sabe que llevamos algo importante en este avión, y también sabe que vamos a exponerlo en el museo de Italia!" Raito dijo serio viéndonos.

Sayaka no mostraba ninguna emoción y solo veía a Raito, pero me di cuenta que en su mano donde tenía el prendedor lo sostenía con fuerza, sabia muy bien que ella estaba furiosa de oír esto, yo también estaba furioso de oír esto.

"¡Como rayos supieron eso!" dije serio viéndolo.

"¡Al parecer hay alguien aquí informándoles lo que estamos llevando debe trabajar para ellos!" Raito dijo serio viéndome.

Yo estaba que echaba humo y quería encontrar a ese bastardo para matarlo, Sayaka pensaba igual que yo ya que vi que su mirada mostraba un profundo odio, ella debe opinar igual que yo de ir a buscarlo.

"¡Debemos buscar a ese bastardo ahora mismo!" dije serio viéndolo.

"¡Ikari, se que quieres ir a buscarlo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero debemos tener cuidado más por que esos chicos y chicas están con nosotros, y pueden salir dañados o los pueden lastimar y no quiero que los lastimen!" Raito dijo serio viéndome.

"¡Raito tiene razón, además puede dañar a cualquiera de ellos y eso no lo voy a permitir!" Sayaka dijo seria viéndome.

"¡Además, nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos donde esta!" Raito dijo serio viéndonos, los dos asentimos con la cabeza.

"Así que hay que tener cuidado, esta bien" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos, Sayaka asintió con la cabeza, yo deje escapar un suspiro.

"Esta bien, que te dijo el Sensei ¿que hiciéramos?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"Por el momento que cuidáramos lo que estamos protegiendo, y que atrapáramos al informante y lo interrogáramos, eso fue todo lo que dijo" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos, Sayaka asintió con la cabeza.

"Podemos torturarlo" dije viéndolo.

"Cualquier método para sacarle información" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndome.

En ese momento sonreí como un desquiciado, por fin iba a tener un poco de diversión y lo iba a disfrutar mucho, voltee a ver a Sayaka que estaba sonriendo un poco al igual que yo, Raito se mostraba tranquilo y no decía nada. Creo que todos necesitamos desquitarnos y mucho, y lo haremos con este informante o en mi caso me divertiré como nunca antes lo eh hecho.

"Disculpen, puedo utilizar su baño"

Los tres volteamos a ver a Abril que nos veía tranquila, yo deje de sonreír como un maniático y solo la veía tranquila, Raito la veía tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado, Sayaka se mostraba tranquila sin ninguna alteración.

"Claro Abril, ven te mostrare donde esta" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndola.

Abril siguió a Sayaka, dejándonos solos a mí y a Raito, yo voltee a ver a Raito sabia que tenía que disculparme con él, así que deje escapar un suspiro mentalmente.

"¡Raito, yo quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato, no era mi intención decir eso, realmente lo siento!" dije algo apenado viéndolo.

"Yo se que no era tu intención decirlo y lo comprendo, pero me prometí que no volvería a pasar, así que acepto tu disculpa, hermanito" Raito dijo sonriendo viéndome.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y le di un abrazo, Raito me devolvió el abrazo, después nos separamos y caminamos hacia donde estaban los chicos y las dos chicas, cuando llegamos estaban discutiendo.

"¡Yo que rayos voy a saber la diferencia con esa cosa!" Raphael dijo molesto viéndolas.

"¡Tu no sabes la diferencia de nada y nunca entiendes nada, cabeza hueca!" Miwa dijo molesta viéndolo, Raphael solo lanzo un gruñido.

"¡Solo es un prendedor!" Casey dijo molesto.

"¡Mejor cállate Casey, tu tampoco sabes nada y los dos no entiende a las mujeres, así que mejor no hablen cabeza de chorlitos!" Lara dijo molesta viéndolos.

Ambos empezaron a discutir, voltee a ver Raito que me daba una mirada extraña como diciéndome que pasaba aquí, yo me encogí de hombros como diciéndole no se que pasa, voltee a ver a Donatello que dejo escapar un suspiro. Mientras que Miguel Ángel se reía de lo que pasaba, me acerque a Donatello para saber que pasaba.

"Donatello, ahora de que discuten" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Discuten sobre el prendedor, las chicas dicen que es para el pelo o puede ir en la blusa como un adorno, pero los chicos solo dicen que es un prendedor, por eso discuten" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Me di una palmada en la cara realmente están discutiendo por eso, mientras que Raito dejo escapar un suspiro y movió la cabeza negando la actitud de ambos, él se acerco a ellos para hablarles, trato de hablar pero al ver que no le hacían caso utilizo otro método.

"¡YA BASTA!" Raito grito viéndolos.

Ellos se callaron de inmediato y voltearon a verlo, yo solo me reí de sus expresiones de sorpresa ya que era lo más gracioso que eh visto, Donatello se dio una palmada en la cara y dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras que Miguel Ángel veía la escena muy divertido; Raito dejo escapar un suspiro y volteo a verlos tranquilos.

"Solo es un prendedor y eso solo Sayaka lo sabe lo que es, así que dejen de pelear por favor" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolos, ellos asintieron con la cabeza, Raito vio a Casey y a Lara y volteo a verme.

"Él es Casey Jones y ella es Lara Watkins, y la chica que viste hace rato es Abril O'Neil son amigos de los chicos" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Un gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Raito Akazawa pero me pueden llamar Raito, soy el hermano mayor de Ikari y Sayaka" Raito dijo sonriendo viéndolos.

"Hola" los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo alzando su mano.

Raito les devolvió el saludo a ellos dos, en ese momento Sayaka y Abril venia para acá, las dos se detuvieron al frente y solo veían a los chicos y a las dos chicas, Donatello se acerco a Abril y empezó a explicarle que paso. Abril entendió de inmediato y volteo a ver a Raito, él le dio una sonrisa tranquila y alzo la mano saludándola, Abril sonrió también y le devolvió el saludo, después de eso nos volvimos a sentar todos.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, ustedes van a Northampton, Massachusetts, verdad" dije tranquilo viéndolos, ellos se vieron entre si, Raphael dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si, vamos a visitar la tumba de nuestro hermano" Raphael dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Yo asintió con la cabeza, Sayaka solo los veía tranquila a los cuatro, Raito tenía una mirada tranquila, ellos simplemente no decían nada y seguían viéndonos.

"Y ¿como se llamaba?, si podemos saberlo" Raito dijo calmado viéndolos.

Me di cuenta que Raphael veía mucho a Raito, tal vez por que mi hermano tiene un aura que muestra tranquilidad y eso nunca lo sabremos, Sayaka y yo nunca le preguntamos y nunca lo haremos, Raito siempre se muestra tranquilo ante nosotros y eso nunca nos a molestado. Y siempre nos trae una tranquilidad, era igual que Oyuky que también mostraba una tranquilidad con su aura, sonreí al recordar eso, pero voltee a verlos a ver que nos decían.

"Se llamaba Leonardo pero le decíamos Leo" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolo, Raito asintió con la cabeza viéndola.

"Y ¿que le gustaba hacer?" pregunte tranquilo viéndola.

"Bueno, nunca supimos sus gustos, a Leo le gustaba ver Héroes Espaciales y otras series de TV, le gustaba leer comics y unos cuantos mangas que tenía" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"¿Héroes Espaciales?" pregunte con duda.

Hasta que me acorde de la serie de TV que pasaba, Sayaka se dio una palmada en la cara, mientras que Raito se estaba riendo al escuchar eso, yo deje escapar un suspiro, los chicos y las chicas nos veían extrañados y no entendía que pasaba realmente.

"Oyuky veía ese programa de TV y nunca se lo perdía, nos volvía locos a mí y a Sayaka con eso" dije viéndolos.

"¡Era un programa estúpido!, yo prefiero ver Erementar Gerad" Sayaka dijo viéndolos también.

Los chicos y Miwa al oír esto empezaron a reírse, Abril y Casey también se rieron por lo que dijimos, mientras que Lara se ocultaba un poco pero podía oír que también se estaba riendo.

"Eso que ya estaba grande, pero a mí no me molestaba siempre estaba ocupado" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolos, Sayaka y yo dejamos escapar un suspiro.

"Yo le decía a Leo lo mismo, que ese programa era estúpido" Raphael dijo viéndonos, nosotros nos reímos al oír eso.

"También le gustaba mucho meditar con nuestro padre y le encantaba entrenar mucho con él" Miwa dijo viéndonos, Sayaka y yo volteamos a ver Raito al mismo tiempo.

"¡No empiecen!" Raito dijo serio viéndonos.

"Lo mismo que tu hacías con nuestro padre" Sayaka y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, los chicos y las chicas empezaron a reírse por escuchar lo que dijimos.

"¡Por lo menos yo ponía atención a todo lo que decía nuestro padre y no me ponía a perseguir a cierta persona, por todo el lugar solo por que me hizo una broma!" Raito dijo divertido viéndonos, Sayaka dejo escapar un suspiro molesto.

"¡Oye, eso no se vale!" dije reclamándole viéndolo.

"Ustedes empezaron" Raito dijo sonriendo viéndonos.

Los chicos y las chicas seguían riéndose, Sayaka solo sonrió al verlos reír, mientras que Raito y yo nos dábamos unas miradas molestas,

"Disculpe Sr Akazawa, puedo hablar con usted un momento"

En ese momento Raito, yo y Sayaka volteamos a ver que era un guardia, Sayaka y yo nos pusimos tensos ya que era el mismo guardia que agredió a los chicos y Miwa, yo lo veía molesto y le daba una mirada de advertencia. Sayaka no mostraba ninguna emoción pero le daba una mirada seria, los chicos y Miwa dejaron de reírse y se dieron cuenta del guardia y se pusieron tensos al verlo, las dos chicas y Casey voltearon a ver a sus amigos y luego voltearon a ver al guardia, yo me levante tranquilamente y me estire un poco pero seguía viéndolo molesto.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAITO**

Les di una sonrisa tranquila a los chicos y a Miwa que estaban tensos y con la mirada les decía que todo iba a estar bien, voltee a ver a Ikari y a Sayaka que veían molesto al guardia al parecer paso algo que tiene que ver con Miwa y sus hermanos, pero después se los preguntare a Ikari y a Sayaka que paso, me levante pero no me acerque a él.

"¿Que necesitas?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"Yo quiero hablar con usted, pero a solas" el guardia dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Yo solo lo veía tranquilo pero me di cuenta de las miradas extrañas de mis dos hermanos, yo los voltee a ver y les di una mirada tranquila para que se tranquilizaran, los dos asintieron con la cabeza viéndome tranquilos.

"Esta bien, vamos para haya" dije tranquilo viéndolo y señalándole un rincón alejado.

El guardia asintió con la cabeza, ambos caminamos hacia el rincón para poder hablar tranquilos y a solas, una vez que llegamos me detuve y lo mire de frente esperando a ver que me decía.

"Bueno, vera comprobé que todo estuviera bien, pero al parecer falta algo y no viene en la lista" el guardia dijo viéndome.

Yo alce una ceja y lo veía tranquilo, pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no lo iba a decir, nadie sabe sobre lo importante que estamos protegiendo mis hermanos y yo, pero en especial ningún guardia sabe eso a nadie se le informo. Pero deje que dijera algo más y si también sabia algo más, me hice como que no sabía nada.

"Y ¿que es lo que falta?, que no viene en la lista" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Bueno, mi jefe me informo, que faltaba un collar con una piedra que se llama Animus y eso no viene en la lista" el guardia dijo viéndome, en ese momento supe que era el informante del Clan Foot.

"Ah ese collar, yo se donde esta sígueme" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

Empecé a caminar hacia un rincón más lejano para que nadie nos viera, el guardia me siguió y estaba atento al lugar, yo lo inspeccione rápidamente con la mirada para ver si traía algo peligroso, pero lo único que traía era una pistola y una navaja así que no había nada peligro realmente. Empecé a idear un plan rápidamente y llegue a la conclusión de que lo podía paralizar haciendo un punto de presión, una vez que llegamos abrí una puerta que mostraba una caja importante.

"Este es el collar, si quieres inspeccionar que todo esta bien, puedes pasar" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y entro al lugar viendo todo, yo entre y cerré la puerta rápidamente me acerque al informante y le aplique el punto de presión en su cuello, en ese momento él callo al suelo inconsciente, me puse de cuclillas y le quite la pistola y la navaja lo empecé a revisar que más traía. Hasta que encontré un extraño aparato que nunca había visto, saque de mi bolsillo una caja mediana y lo guarde ahí me asegure que no tuviera nada más, una vez que lo revise y no traía nada más agarre una cuerda y lo amarre asegurándome que no pudiera escapar, le puse una mordaza en la boca y lo deje ahí. Abrí la puerta y rápidamente salí del lugar y cerré la puerta, me fui a donde estaban mis hermanos para informales rápidamente, deje escapar un suspiro y camine tranquilo.

"Necesito un descanso de todo esto" dije tranquilo.

Pensando pedir a mi Sensei si me daba unos días para descansar, ya que lo necesito mucho, me detuve un momento y vi el techo del avión.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Oyuky" susurre sonriendo tranquilo, volví a caminar a donde estaban mis hermanos.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, tarde con este porque las ideas se me fueron de repente y me llegaban en la noche, ahí me tenían escribiendo hasta las 12:30AM o a la 1:00AM y luego me quedaba bien jetona. También escribía en la mañana ya que con ciertas personas se levanta muy temprano y no dejan dormir, y ya en ese rato ya no podía dormir así que me ponía a escribir, y como no tengo TV me aburro de estar aquí, bueno si tengo pero no hay cable y le hace falta el decodificador. Así que me voy al parque a leer historias para que me den más ideas para mi historia, y eh leído algunas que me han interesado y me han dado muchas ideas para mi historia y eso me a ayudado mucho, el sábado salí con mi mama al centro y fuimos a Casa Ahued y se me ocurrió ir a la zona de papelería, y para acabarla de a molar me encontré un monto de cosas de TMNT. Encontré crayones, Resistol en líquido y en barra, plumines y lápiz de colores, estaba tan embobada que me puse a contar cuanto traía y solo llevaba $15.80. Le tuve que pedir a mi mama diez pesos y me compre una caja de 12 colores, pero si hubiera tenido dinero me hubiera comprado también los crayones, los plumines y el Resistol, pero lastima no tenía y me quede con ganas de comprar las cosas, pero ya tengo dos cosas de las TMNT. Una libreta que compre hace años en Chedraui ya que no las volvieron a sacar aquí, y ahora la caja de 12 colores que compre en Casa Ahued, me cae que me estoy volviendo adicta a esto y al anime, si tuviera una Laptop ya estuviera sacando mis ideas y ya estuviera vendiéndolas; pero no la tengo y no diré mis ideas para que no me las vuelen.

Bueno, eso es todo, el siguiente no es un Capítulo es una Explicación de Autor ahí no me comente por favor, solo en este. Madden sus Reviews, se cuidan, Sayonara.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo y un súper perdón por la gran tardanza de este Capítulo, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**TsukihimePrincess**

Gracias, veo que te encanto el Capítulo 27 es el más largo que hice, eso no se si todavía ponerlo pero ya veré si lo pongo y ellos no saben nada tampoco de que hay un informante del Clan Foot, y no saben que Raito Sayaka e Ikari pertenecen a un Clan diferente. De hecho no son ideas tuyas los Akazawa me base pero en Las Tortugas Ninja del 2003, volví a leer los capítulos que hice y me di cuenta que los personajes me base en ellos a de a ver sido, que cuando fui al parque y leí una historia de las tortugas ninja de la versión 2003, se me ocurrieron algunas ideas basada en ellos. Ya que la serie de las TMNT 2003 eran diferentes a esta versión del 2012 de Nickelodeon, Raito si es una versión de Leonardo del 2003 por la forma de su personalidad, Ikari es una versión de Raphael del 2003 y 2012 por su personalidad, Sayaka viene siendo Karai pero del 2003 por su personalidad diferente a la de Miwa. Ya que Karai del 2003 era más astuta y no mostraba su sentimientos mucho, pero ella tenia un gran honor y eso siempre lo mostraba en la serie, Oyuky tiene la personalidad de Miguel Ángel del 2003 y del 2012, si en eso tienes razón pero como te dije en el Capítulo anterior se me ocurrió ponerles un pasado igual al de los Hamatos. Si en eso tienes razón se intercambiaron los papeles, con los Hamato murió el Líder de las tortugas, pero la mayor vendría siendo Miwa la hija de Splinter, que vendría siendo la futura heredera del Clan Hamato. Y con los Akazawa murió la menor que era la bromista y la más alegre, pero en ambos si tienes razón quedaron muy afectados, Raito es muy sobre protector con sus únicos dos hermanos que le quedan, y Mikey dejo de hablar cuando murió Leo. ¡Te cuidas mucho, Nya!.

Bueno, continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA**

Ikari y Sayaka estaban hablando entre si pero en otro idioma, los chicos y Miwa todavía seguían tensos por ver al guardia, mientras que las dos chicas y Casey los veían ya que no sabía que pasaba, Abril dejo escapar un suspiro y se acerco a Miwa que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE ABRIL**

Moví el hombro de Miwa para sacarla de sus pensamientos, ella volteo rápido a verme se notaba que estaba nerviosa, yo solo sonreí para calmarla un poco.

"¡Abril me espantaste!" Miwa dijo molesta viéndome, yo me reí un poco.

"Vamos Miwa no es para tanto, además estabas sumida en tus pensamientos y los chicos parecen estar tensos, bueno excepto Mikey que lo veo algo nervioso" dije sonriendo viéndola, Miwa dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Es que el guardia que vino tuvimos problemas con él" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"¡¿Que paso?!" pregunte preocupada viéndola.

"Me desperté y vi que Mikey no estaba, salí a buscarlo había un montón de cajas cuando estaba caminando, pero más adelante había unas cajas de diferentes tamaños y había diez guardias protegiéndolas, ahí también estaban Ikari, Sayaka y Raito en ese lugar me hice para atrás. En ese momento Mikey venia para acá me vio y se acerco, le pregunte ¿que a donde había ido?, Mikey me hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándome que había ido al baño, le dije que volviéramos a la combi y nos fuimos" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Y luego ¿que paso?" pregunte tranquila viéndola, Miwa dejo escapar otro suspiro.

"Nos encontramos a Donnie y a Raph que salieron a buscarnos y les explique que paso, Donnie estaba sorprendido y empezaba a decir sus cosas, Raph lo fastidio y empezaron a discutir los dos" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome, yo me reí de eso.

"Típico de Donnie quiere saber como hicieron las cosas y Raph solo lo fastidia, por que no entiende las cosas de Donnie" dije sonriendo viéndola, Miwa solo se rio un poco pero se calmo en ese momento.

"Si tienes razón, nadie lo entiende cuando se pone a decir sus cosas, ni yo lo entiendo cuando se pone así" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome, yo me reí un poco pero luego me calme.

"Y luego ¿que paso?" pregunte tranquila viéndola.

"En ese momento un guardia nos grito y venia hacia nosotros, empezó a preguntarnos si teníamos autorización de estar aquí, nosotros le dijimos que si pero él no nos creía nada, dijo que lo acompañáramos y Raph le dijo molesto de que yo y Donnie decíamos la verdad" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome, yo deje escapar un suspiro.

"Típico de Raph y el guardia les creyó" dije tranquila viéndola, Miwa volteo a ver un momento sus manos.

"No, nos dijo que lo acompañáramos y nos amenazo y en ese momento agarro el brazo de Mikey, él se asusto y empezó a forcejear para zafarse del guardia, Donnie y yo nos preocupamos ya que estaba asustando más a Mikey. Le dijimos que lo soltara que lo estaba asustando, pero él decía lo mismo y no soltaba a Mikey" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

Yo la veía sorprendida y voltee a ver a Mikey que estaba pegado a Donnie, él estaba moviendo sus manos nerviosamente, Donnie trataba de calmarlo un poco más junto con Lara que estaba hablando con él, voltee a ver a Raph que estaba hablando con Casey me imagino que le a de contar lo mismo que yo; volví a ver a Miwa que también estaba viendo a Mikey.

"Y ¿Raph estaba igual que ustedes?" pregunte tranquila viéndola.

"No, Raph quería golpearlo ya que no soltaba a Mikey, pero en ese momento apareció Sayaka y pregunto ¿que estaba pasando aquí?, todos volteamos a verla. El guardia le explico tranquilo su versión, yo le dije que teníamos autorización de estar aquí, pero que él no nos creía y que no quería soltar a Mikey que lo estaba asustando, Raph le dijo molesto que este idiota nos amenazo. El guardia lo vio molesto, Sayaka dijo que si eso era cierto, él le dijo que si pero por que no queríamos ir con él, en ese momento también llego Ikari preguntando ¿que pasaba aquí?. Ella le dijo que después le explicaba que pasaba, Ikari asintió con la cabeza, Raph en ese momento les dijo a los dos que le dijeran a este idiota que soltara a Mikey, Ikari vio molesto al guardia y le dijo que lo soltara. El guardia iba a decir algo, hasta que Ikari le grito furioso y lo amenazo también, en ese momento ese idiota soltó a Mikey" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Y trataron de calmar a Mikey en ese momento, verdad" dije tranquila viéndola.

"Si, después de que lo calmamos nos pusimos a platicar con ellos sobre su hermana" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Oh ya veo, ¿ella esta aquí con ellos también?" pregunte tranquila viéndola, Miwa me dio una mirada triste.

"¡No, ella no esta aquí, ella murió hace unos dos años, pero hoy es su cumpleaños y por eso la están recordando mucho!" Miwa dijo triste viéndome.

"¡Oh, eso no lo sabia!" dije triste volteando a ver a Ikari y Sayaka que estaban platicando.

"¡Sabes, se parecen muchos a nosotros, ellos perdieron a su hermana y la extrañan mucho y la recuerdan en este día, nosotros perdimos a Leo y lo extrañamos mucho; y también lo recordamos en este día y mucho. Es extraño encontrar a unas personas igual que nosotros, no lo crees!" Miwa dijo triste viéndome.

Yo solo la veía y luego voltee a ver a Sayaka e Ikari que seguían platicando, no se daban cuenta de que estamos hablando, aunque la verdad es algo extraño encontrar personas así, sonreí no creo que sea eso.

"Yo no creo que sea extraño, Miwa, tal vez sea cosa del destino de que encontraran personas así" dije sonriendo viéndola, Miwa alzo una ceja y me veía extraña, yo solo me reí al verla así.

"No me lo tomes mal, pero eso es lo que yo pienso, además Mikey se rio como nunca lo había visto, fue como volver a ver al viejo Mikey de vuelta" dije sonriendo viéndola, Miwa me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Si tienes razón, fue como ver al viejo Mikey, aunque creo que Ikari tiene un parecido con Raph" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"¿En que se parecen?, según tu" dije tranquila viéndola.

"¡En que los dos tienen el mismo carácter y explotan con cualquier cosa!" Miwa dijo divertida viéndome.

Yo me reí en ese momento al igual que Miwa que se estaba riendo, Raph y Casey voltearon a vernos extrañada menté y tal vez preguntándose ¿que nos pasaba?, Donnie, Mikey y Lara también voltearon a vernos, al igual que Sayaka e Ikari que nos veían extrañada menté también; Lara se levanto y se acerco a nosotras dos.

"¿Que es gracioso?" Lara pregunto viéndome.

"¡Que te lo diga Miwa!" dije divertida viéndola.

Pero me volví a reír, ya que no podía quitármelo de la cabeza lo que me dijo Miwa, Lara se acerco a Miwa que le susurro al oído, en ese momento Lara volteo a ver a Raph y luego a Ikari y empezó a reírse. Los dos se voltearon a ver extrañada menté y luego voltearon a vernos, Donnie y Mikey nos veían extraños y no entendían que nos pasaba, Casey solo se rasco la cabeza y no entendía que pasaba aquí, Ikari solo nos veía extraño alzando una ceja. Como si tuviera duda de lo que nos pasa, Raph solo nos veía extraño y de seguro también se preguntaba que nos pasaba a las tres, Sayaka en ese momento se acerco a nosotras tres.

"Puedo saber, ¿que es gracioso? y ¿por que ven tanto a Raphael e Ikari?" Sayaka pregunto viéndonos.

Yo y Lara apuntamos a Miwa, ella se levanto y le susurro al oído a Sayaka, ella volteo a ver a Raph y luego volteo a ver a Ikari y se empezó a reír también, las cuatro solo nos reímos de la comparación entre Ikari y Raph. Donnie intercambio una mirada con Mikey que solo se encogió de hombros, Casey solo nos veía extrañado y dejo de rascarse la cabeza, él solo nos veía tratando de entender que pasaba aquí, Ikari intercambio una mirada extraña con Rap; él solo se encogió de hombros tampoco entendía que pasaba aquí.

"Chicas de que tanto se ríen" Casey dijo viéndonos.

"Nada, no es nada" dije tratando de calmarme un poco.

Casey alzo una ceja y volteo a ver a Ikari y Raph que solo se encogieron de hombros, Donnie y Mikey solo nos veían extrañados ya que se preguntaba de que habíamos hablado, nosotras todavía seguíamos riéndonos ya que no nos podíamos calmar.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Ikari pregunto viéndonos, nosotras volteamos a verlo.

"No es nada, Ikari" Sayaka dijo ya tranquila viéndolo, nosotras ya nos habíamos calmado y solo los veíamos, Ikari nos vio serio.

"¡Como que no es nada, hace rato se estaban riendo de que se reían!" Raph dijo serio viéndonos.

Nosotras nos vimos entre si y luego volteamos a ver a Raph, él nos veía serio pero sabíamos que se le estaba acabando la paciencia, Sayaka solo lo veía y volteo a ver a Ikari que la veía serio también, pero ambos tenían una venita que estaba saliendo de su frente.

"Nada" las tres dijimos tranquilas al mismo tiempo viéndolo.

"¡Ahhhh, de que se estaban riendo, ya díganos!" Ikari y Raph dijeron enojados al mismo tiempo viéndonos.

Sayaka se empezó a reír al ver lo que paso, nosotras también nos empezamos a reír al ver eso, Casey se sorprendió al ver explotar a los dos, Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro al ver lo que paso; Mikey se empezó a reír al ver explotar a los dos así.

"Ahora que pasa aquí"

Todos volteamos a ver a Raito que nos veía a todos tranquilo, nosotras seguíamos riendo de lo que paso, Sayaka se acerco a Raito y le susurro al oído, él volteo a ver a Raph e Ikari y luego se empezó a reír. Donnie y Mikey solo lo veía extraño y luego voltearon a vernos, Casey solo nos veía extraño tratando de averiguar que pasaba y dejo escapar un suspiro, Raph e Ikari voltearon molesto viéndolo, Raito en ese momento se calmo y solo los veía sonriendo a los dos.

"¡Que te dijo Sayaka!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo, Raph se puso al lado de Ikari, Raito solo movió la cabeza.

"Mejor olvídenlo" Raito dijo sonriendo a los dos.

"¡Que te dijeron!" Raph dijo molesto viéndolo.

"En serio van insistir en esto" Raito dijo viendo a los dos.

"¡Si!" Raph e Ikari dijeron molestos al mismo tiempo.

Raito solo movió la cabeza por la actitud de los dos, Sayaka se estaba riendo al ver la respuesta de los dos, nosotras también nos reímos al ver la respuesta de los dos al mismo tiempo, Mikey se reía ya que todo esto le parece divertido. Donnie se dio una palmada en la cara, Casey dejo escapar otro suspiro pero sonrió al ver esto.

"Parecen hermanos con esa actitud" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

Raph e Ikari lo vieron sorprendido y voltearon a verse entre si, nosotras ya estábamos soltando unas carcajadas al igual que Mikey, Donnie y Casey se rieron al ver sus expresiones, Sayaka se pego a la espalda de Raito y se estaba riendo también de ver su expresión.

"¡De eso estaban hablando de nosotros!" Ikari dijo sorprendido viéndolo, Raito solo asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Espera, nos esteban comparando!" Raph dijo sorprendido viéndolo.

"La verdad si, ambos tienen una actitud muy peleonera y explotan con cualquier cosa o lo van a negar" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolo, Raph e Ikari se volvieron a ver.

Nosotras ya nos habíamos calmado y solo veíamos a los dos, Mikey también se había calmado y estaba sonriendo solo los veía a los dos, Donnie y Casey también se habían calmado y solo los veían a los dos, Raito solo los veía tranquilo a los dos. Ikari dejo escapar un suspiro y puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza, Raph solo se le quedo viéndolo.

"Esta bien lo admito, pero no puedo evitarlo hay quienes me provocan y por eso me dan ganas de golpearlos" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Vaya, si lo admitiste, pensé que lo ibas a negar" Sayaka dijo sonriendo viéndolo.

"¡No empieces Sayaka!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndola, Sayaka solo se rio al verlo así.

"Nunca van a cambiar" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

Raito dejo escapar un suspiro, todos nosotros solo nos reímos un poco, pero nos calmamos después y solo los veíamos tranquilamente a los dos.

"Además cuando Oyuky hacia sus bromas, tu nunca me dejaste darle un coscorrón" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Por que tu a veces te pasabas en dar esos coscorrones, por eso no dejaba que le dieras de coscorrones a Oyuky" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo, Ikari solo dejo escapar un suspiro y rodo los ojos.

"Por favor, no los doy tan duros son solo pequeños golpecitos" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"Pequeños golpecitos, yo no lo creo" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolo.

Ikari solo le lanzo una mirada molesta y un gruñido, Sayaka solo lo ignoraba y volteo a ver a otro lado, Raito dejo escapar otro suspiro y movió la cabeza negando la actitud de los dos, todos nosotros nos empezamos a reír al verlos.

"Ustedes dos no van a cambiar para nada, verdad" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

Sayaka e Ikari lo voltearon a ver molestos en ese momento, nosotros todavía nos estábamos riendo al verlos, ya que nos pareció divertido verlos así, creo que nunca me había divertido así; desde que murió Leo dejamos de reírnos así y también dejamos de convivir así.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE CASEY**

Seguíamos riéndonos de verlos, Raito dejo escapar otro suspiro y solo movió la cabeza, a mí me pareció muy divertido ver eso voltee a ver a Raph pero deje de reír al verlo, él estaba serio y no volteaba a ver a nadie. Se veía muy pensativo o encerrado en sus pensamientos, era raro verlo así, ya que rara vez hace eso.

"¡Raph, ¿te encuentras bien?!" pregunte preocupado viéndolo.

Todos dejaron de reírse y voltearon a verlo también, Raph salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a verme.

"Si estoy bien, solo estaba pensando" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"¡Seguro, Raph!" Donnie dijo preocupado viéndolo.

"¡Ya les dije que si!" Raph dijo molesto viéndonos.

"¡Wow!, cálmate solo estábamos preocupados, eso todo" dije tranquilo alzando mis manos en son de paz viéndolo.

Raph solo dejo escapar un gruñido pero trato de calmarse un poco, Mikey lo veía preocupado y eso se notaba mucho, Donnie solo dejo escapar un suspiro, Miwa solo lo veía molesta pero luego dejo escapar un suspiro también. Raito solo lo veía tranquilo y no decía nada, Sayaka solo lo veía donde estaba, Ikari puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza y solo lo veía tranquilo, Raph dejo escapar un suspiro para poder calmarse y camino en dirección opuesta sin decir nada. Deje escapar un suspiro y voltee a ver a Miwa, ella me vio y asintió con la cabeza ya que entendió mi mensaje, le di una sonrisa y me fui alcanzar a Raph lo más rápido posible, una vez que lo alcance lo vi sentado en una de las cajas grandes. Así que subí hacia la caja y me senté junto a él, Raph solo veía al frente pero no me decía nada, deje escapar otro suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Me vas a decir que te pasa o vamos a estar todo el día aquí sentados sin hacer nada" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Raph no dijo nada seguía igual pero luego dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Estaba recordando cuando Leo y yo peleábamos así, sin mencionar que él evitaba que le diera a Mikey sus golpes, cuando me sacaba de quicio o hacia una de sus bromas conmigo" Raph dijo tranquilo.

"Fue por lo que dijeron las chicas y Raito hace rato" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"No, fue cuando Raito e Ikari tuvieron su pelea hace rato y eso que dijeron las chicas, lo eh estado pensando mucho" Raph dijo tranquilo.

Yo solo lo veía, ya que esto a mí me extraño un poco y la verdad no entiendo por que Raph dice esto, tenía curiosidad por saberlo.

"Y ¿que es lo que estabas pensando?, Raph" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"En que tienen razón de una forma o otra, Ikari y yo nos parecemos en algo" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Y ¿en que se parecen los dos?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"En que ambos tenemos un carácter fuerte y somos capaces de proteger a nuestra familia de cualquier amenaza, sin mencionar que los dos queremos vengarnos con los bastardos que nos hicieron sufrir, Ikari quiere venganza con todos esos bastardos que mataron a su hermana, yo también quiero vengarme contra aquellos que mataron a Leo. Sin mencionar el sufrimiento que vivimos esos días y como Mikey sufría y se hacia daño él mismo, esos fueron los peores momentos que sufrimos todos, sin mencionar que dejamos de ser como una familia, todos cambiamos ese día que regresamos de la granja de la familia O'Neil" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Deje escapar un suspiro mentalmente al recodar esos días eran de los peores, cuando Abril y yo íbamos a verlos todos estaban deprimidos, Mikey casi no comía y todo el día se lo pasaba acostado en el sofá, pero siempre estaba alguien con él cuidándolo nunca lo dejaron solo. Donnie se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en el laboratorio, tratando de hacer otro Retro mutageno para hacer que otros mutantes volvieran a la normalidad, Raph se la pasaba golpeando el maniquí o a veces discutiendo con el Maestro Splinter, Miwa por su parte trataba de cuidar a todos y estaba al pendiente de ellos. Ella hacia el desayuno y los llamaba a todos para que vinieran a desayunar, Miwa también hacia la comida y le insistía a Mikey que comiera algo, pero Mikey a veces se negaba a comer hasta que Miwa le rogaba que comiera él lo hacia, ella tenía que sacar a Donnie de su laboratorio para que fuera a descansar a su habitación. Él cual a veces tenía que sacarlo a la fuerza o más bien amenazarlo para que se fuera a dormir a su habitación, sin mencionar que ella tenía que calmar a Raph cuando tenía una pelea con el Maestro Splinter a veces lo sacaba a la fuerza también, pero Miwa estaba al pendiente de los tres y hablaba con ellos para mantenerlos unidos, esos eran los peores días pero ya todos se recuperaron en esos momentos.

"Pero ya no estas en esos días Raph y pienso que todos ya están mejorando, es más Mikey se rio como nunca lo había visto" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Si tienes razón, ya no estoy en esos días y me alegra lo de Mikey, ¡él se rio como era antes y eso me alegra mucho, nunca lo había visto así antes!" Raph dijo contento viéndome.

"Si tienes razón en eso y creo que estoy de acuerdo con Raito, ¡tu e Ikari parecen hermanos!" dije divertido viéndolo, Raph me vio molesto y creo que quería golpearme en ese momento, pero sentí que alguien me dio un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza.

"¡Auch!" dije sobándome la cabeza.

En ese momento voltee a ver quien me había golpeado, para mi sorpresa era Ikari que me veía molesto y tenía una venita saliendo de su frente, Raph en ese momento se rio de mí, yo lo voltee a ver molesto en ese momento y luego voltee a ver a Ikari.

"¡Oye eso dolió!" dije molesto viéndolo.

"¡Si no quieres que te de otro será mejor que cierres la boca en este momento!" Ikari dijo serio viéndome.

"Esta bien, me callo en este momento" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

En ese momento yo me sobe la cabeza un poco, Raph todavía se estaba riendo de mí voltee a verlo molesto, pero Raito tiene razón Ikari se pasa en dar estos coscorrones y lo peor es que duelen mucho, Ikari no da pequeños golpecitos más bien da fuertes golpes. En ese momento Ikari dejo escapar un suspiro para calmarse un poco y se sentó junto a Raph, que ya se había calmado de tanto de reír y solo lo me veía divertido, yo solo le lance una mirada molesta.

"En serio piensas lo mismo que las chicas y Raito" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Pues la verdad si, tienen el mismo carácter y los dos contestaron al mismo tiempo" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

-_-" Raph e Ikari.

En ese momento Ikari dejo escapar un suspiro, Raph solo volteo a ver otro lado, yo tenía ganas de reírme de eso realmente era chistoso verlos así y mucho.

"Eso fue un accidente y la verdad nos sacaron de quicio a los dos" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Bueno, como tu digas" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

Pero todavía me sobaba el coscorrón que me dio Ikari, espero que esto no me deje un chichón, debo cuidar mi reputación y si alguien se entera de esto se van a reír de mí, además soy el famoso Casey Jones voy a tener problemas por esto; uf esto es frustrante y mucho y también doloroso.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKARI**

Deje escapar un suspiro al escuchar lo que me dijo Casey, en serio fue tan obvio digo fue un accidente, no creo nada de lo que me dicen es verdad.

"En serio piensas lo mismo, Raph" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Raph dejo escapar un suspiro.

"La verdad si" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome, yo lo vi extraño y alce una ceja.

"No me malintrepes, pero no parecemos hermanos en nada" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Bueno, si no parecemos hermanos, ¿entonces en que nos parecemos los dos?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"En que los dos queremos proteger a nuestra familia y al igual que tu, yo también quiero vengarme con los que mataron a mi hermano" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Yo lo vi sorprendido pero no dije nada, al parecer no soy el único que quiere tener venganza contra alguien que nos quito lo que queríamos, claro que yo se que los bastardos del Clan Foot mataron a mi hermana y han hecho daño a otras personas, pero me pregunto quien habrá matado al hermano de Raphael por que entiendo su motivo de vénganse de esos bastardos. Deje escapar un suspiro y puse mis brazos hacia atrás para sostenerme mejor, estire una de mis piernas para que quedara colgada, mientras que la otra la puse un poco cerca de mi pecho.

"En eso tienes razón, los dos daríamos nuestra vida por proteger a nuestros seres queridos, con tal de que estén con nosotros y comprendo que quieras vengarte de esos bastardos por lo de tu hermano" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Gracias" Raph dijo viéndome, yo solo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo un poco.

"Puedo saber ¿que le paso a tu hermano?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo, Raph dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Habíamos ido a la casa de otro amigo hacer una tarea, ya que mi hermana, Abril y Casey habían salido al cine, cuando terminamos la tarea vimos que ya era tarde y decidimos regresar a casa, nos despedimos de nuestro amigo y caminamos de regreso a nuestra casa. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos platicando cosas normales, pero estábamos preocupados por Leo, por que haces unos días se veía deprimido y casi no convivía con nosotros" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Tu hermano sufría depresión" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Si, pero nunca supimos cuando empezó a sufrir depresión" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Pero me di cuenta que su mirada era triste, me imagino que para él a de ser triste recordar esos días, ver como su hermano sufre una enfermedad de la cual no puedes quitártela como por arte de magia, pero eso no se puede quitar así y a mí me toco verlo realmente. En nuestro Clan había entrado un grupo nuevo de diez reclutas, ese día Raito los tenía que entrenar pero él fue a una misión y yo los tuve que entrenar en su lugar, en esos días todavía tenía el coraje hacia el Clan Foot, yo deje escapar un suspiro frustrante y entre al dojo. Solo nueve me reconocieron de inmediato y se me quedaban viéndome, yo los voltee a ver molesto a los nueve, recuerdo que les dije que carajos estaban viéndome, todos ellos dijeron que nada. Me di cuenta que uno de ellos no me dirigía la mirada así que lo ignore, los puse hacer unas Katas las cuales eran difíciles para unos, pero él que no me vio las hizo perfectamente bien, estuvimos entrenando por una hora cuando les dije que eso era todo que ya se podían ir. Ellos se fueron a dar una ducha y yo me quede en el dojo, así que decidí entrenar un poco para quitarme la frustración que tenía, saque mi Katana y empecé a hacer unos movimientos con la Katana, me imaginaba a los bastardos del Clan Foot y cada vez me movía más rápido al hacerlo. Y imaginaba que los cortaba a la mitad y esquivaba sus armas al mismo tiempo también, me detuve en ese momento al sentir una presencia ahí y voltee rápido a verlo, me di cuenta que era él que me evito ver, le dije que carajos quería ahora que estaba ocupado. Él dijo que nada que había olvidado su mochila incluso alzo las manos en son de paz, yo deje escapar un suspiro y le dije que fuera por ella, él asintió con la cabeza y fue por su mochila y saco un frasco de pastillas, yo dije que aquí estaba prohibido drogarse. Él rápidamente me dijo que sufría de depresión y que esto era su medicamento para la depresión, yo me sorprendí de oír esto y le di una disculpa por el mal entendido, él me dijo que no había ningún problema y salió del dojo, después de eso no lo vi estuve ocupado en misiones que me asignaban en esos días. Un día regrese de una misión que me asigno el Sensei, pero con suerte todo mi grupo estaba entero y sin heridos, bueno algunos tenían quemaduras leves y yo era el que tenía más quemaduras tal vez de segundo grado, pero no me importo hasta que sentí que alguien me agarro el hombro y me dijo que tenía que ir a la enfermería para que me curaran. Me di la vuelta rápidamente iba a recamarle, cuando me di cuenta que era el chico que sufría de depresión, deje escapar un suspiro y le dije que esta bien y lo seguí a la enfermería, después de unas platicas nos hicimos buenos amigos.

"Y ¿que paso luego?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo, Raph dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Mikey estaba aburrido y se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento, nos dijo que si podíamos hacer algo divertido, Donnie le pregunto ¿que proponía que hiciéramos divertido?, él dijo que podemos jugar una carrera. A Donnie y a mí nos pereció una buena idea, ya que tenía tiempo que no jugábamos y le dijimos que si, Mikey volteo a ver a Leo para ver que decía, él dejo escapar un suspiro y dijo no creía que fuera una buena idea jugar en este momento. Mikey le insistió y puso sus ojos de cachorro para convencerlo, Leo le dijo que no tenía muchas ganas de jugar hoy que no tenía humor para jugar, Mikey le suplico y le dijo que casi no convivía con nosotros y no hacíamos nada divertido, Donnie estuvo de acuerdo con Mikey y le dijo que siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto o a veces entrenando en una parte de la casa; que casi no convivíamos juntos" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Leo solo bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzado de lo que pasaba, yo le dije que sin mencionar que salía algunas noches y no nos decía a dónde iba, Leo dijo que realmente lo sentía, pero que no tenía ganas de jugar hoy. Además de que tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar hoy, yo, Donnie y Mikey nos miramos entre si luego volteamos a ver a Leo, nos dimos cuenta que estaba nervioso y preocupado por uno de nosotros, Mikey se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Leo para poder calmarlo un poco. Leo le devolvió el abrazo a Mikey, Donnie le preocupaba esto ya que Leo en esos días estaba actuando más raro, yo solo lo veía pero decidí acercarme a él y le puso mi mano en su hombro, le dije que jugáramos por esta vez y que nos relajáramos un poco por hoy. Que nada malo nos iba a pasar hoy, le propuse que si le parecía que jugáramos en equipo de dos, que si estaba de acuerdo en eso, Leo solo se me quedo viéndome pero volteo a ver a Donnie que lo veía preocupado" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Entonces ustedes tres estaban preocupados por su hermano y su presentimiento" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Si, estábamos preocupados por él y en esos días estaba actuando raro!" Raph dijo preocupado viéndome.

"Comprendo y ¿luego que paso?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo, Raph no sabía si seguir o no, en ese momento Casey puso su mano en el hombro de Raph para darle apoyo.

"Leo dijo sonriendo que estaba bien que podíamos jugar un poco, yo y Donnie sonreímos al ver que Leo se animó un poco más, Mikey le dio mucho gusto de oír lo que había dicho Leo, en ese momento Mikey dijo con entusiasmo que Leo era de su equipo. Leo dijo acariciando la cabeza de Mikey y le dijo que estaba bien que él y Mikey eran un equipo, yo dije que bueno que Donnie y yo éramos el equipo dos, Donnie dijo que a él le parecía bien, así que todos estuvimos de acuerdo" Raph dijo tranquilo viendo sus pies.

"Entonces decidieron hacer una carrera a su casa, verdad" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Si, ya que estábamos un poco lejos de casa, Donnie dijo que el primero en llegar era el ganador, Mikey en ese momento dijo que ganábamos si llegamos primero o si perdíamos. Yo dije que ya sabía que poner, que el perdedor haría las tareas de un mes del ganador, ¿qué les parecía?, Donnie y Mikey les pareció una buena idea. Ya que los dos asintieron con la cabeza, Leo solo dejo escapar un suspiro, yo dije que si estaba bien que si todos ya estábamos de acuerdo que podíamos empezar de una vez, en ese momento Leo me dijo que me esperara un momento. Yo me detuve y volteo a verlo le dije ¿que pasaba?, Leo me dijo que me parecía si lo hacíamos en direcciones diferentes, ellos irían a la izquierda y nosotros iríamos a la derecha, que si nos parecía justo" Raph dijo tranquilo.

"Entonces los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en la propuesta de tu hermano" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Si, Leo dijo que ya podíamos empezar y que Donnie contara en ese momento, Donnie dijo que estaba bien y así cada uno de nosotros nos pusimos en posición para empezar la carrera, Donnie empezó el conteo y así cada uno salimos corriendo para los diferentes lados. Donnie y yo estábamos corriendo hacia la derecha, mientras que Mikey y Leo estaban corriendo hacia la izquierda, yo voltee a ver a Donnie y me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado, le pregunte ¿que si se encontraba bien?. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y me dijo que si se encontraba bien, que estaba pensando en lo que dijo Leo que en estos días ha estado muy raro y que eso le preocupa mucho, yo le dije que si tenía razón que yo en la mañana lo vi tratando de meditar ese día, pero me di cuenta que no se podía concentrar bien que parecía que algo lo estaba molestando. Donnie me dijo que si tenía que ver con ese presentimiento que tenía Leo de que algo malo va a pasar hoy, yo le dije que no sabia pero me preocupaba mucho Leo, le dije que mejor seria apurarnos a llegar a la meta si no ellos nos iban a ganar y que no quería hacer las tareas de un mes de ellos, Donnie me dijo sonriéndome que tenía razón que él tampoco quería hacer las tareas de Mikey; así que ambos aumentamos la velocidad para llegar más rápido a la casa" Raph dijo tranquilo, yo solo lo veía pero me dio lastima al oír su historia, y ahora comprendo por que se veía entre si.

"Donnie y yo ya habíamos llegado a la casa y los estábamos esperando, yo estaba viendo la TV pero estaba contento de a ver ganado, le dije a Donnie que al parecer Leo va hacer mis tareas por un mes, Donnie dijo que si que Mikey también va hacer sus tareas por un mes. Así los dos estuvimos esperando un rato pero después de esperar un rato, Donnie ya estaba preocupado y veía la hora en su celular, luego me dijo que ya se habían tardado un poco, yo le dije que tal vez Mikey este jugando un poco con Leo que ya sabia como es. Donnie me dijo que tal vez tenía razón pero no estaba muy convencido, después de esperar un rato más oímos que se abrió la puerta, Donnie y yo fuimos a ver pero ya sabíamos que eran Mikey y Leo, Donnie dijo que ya lo tenía preocupado pero en ese momento dejo de hablar. Donnie y yo nos sorprendimos al ver que Mikey estaba ayudando a Leo que estaba lleno de sangre, los dos fuimos rápido a ayudarlos y lo llevábamos a la sala, Mikey estaba llorando y abrazaba a Leo que tenía dificultades para respirar, yo le pregunte a Mikey ¿que fue lo que les había pasado?. Mikey llorando me dijo fue su culpa que todo fue su culpa, Donnie empezó a revisar a Leo y vio que le habían disparado" Raph dijo tranquilo.

"¡A tu hermano le dispararon!" dije sorprendido viéndolo, pero si alguien hubiera estado junta a mí, de seguro me hubieran dado un zape en la cabeza por la intromisión que hice.

"Si, Donnie vio que le dispararon y que la bala estaba en el centro del tórax, pero no solo no nada más le dispararon si no que también lo habían apuñalado, Donnie me lo dijo que era un trozo de navaja y que estaba incrustado cerca de su corazón. Esto a mí me sorprendió mucho ya que no sabia que decir, solo voltee a ver a Leo que tenia dificultades para respirar, voltee a ver a Donnie que estaba preocupado por Leo, yo deje escapar un suspiro frustrante pero también estaba preocupado por mi hermano. Voltee a ver otro lado y cerré mis manos en puños ya que estaba molesto, ya que no sabia que paso realmente y me frustraba mucho, en ese momento Leo me hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos" Raph dijo tranquilo.

Esto a mí me sorprendió mucho ya que alguien puede sobrevivir a un disparo de bala, pero tener un trozo de navaja incrustado cerca del corazón, más un disparo de bala era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso, pero su hermano todavía estaba respirando. Pero ellos debieron haber sufrido mucho al verlo así, deje escapar un suspiro y voltee a ver a Raph, pero me di cuenta que estaba llorando a de ser doloroso para él recordar ese día.

"Él trato de evitar un robo o pasaron a un lugar donde había una pandilla" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡No lo sé, solo se que él protegió a Mikey de un grupo de pandilleros, pero nunca supimos lo que realmente fue lo que paso, por eso Mikey dejo de hablar y nosotros ya no fuimos como si fuéramos una familia; desde la muerte de mi hermano ya no a sido lo mismo ni nosotros!" Raph dijo triste abrazando sus piernas, me dio lastima al oír eso y ahora comprendo por que protege mucho a sus dos hermanos, y a su hermana.

"De casualidad, ese grupo de pandilleros se hacen llamar Los Dragones Purpuras" dije tranquilo viéndolo, ya que es el único grupo de pandilleros que conozco que hay en Manhattan.

"¡Por favor viejo, esos tontos no podían conmigo ni con ellos tampoco, ni siquiera pueden con Abril y Miwa que saben defenderse bien!" Casey dijo serio viéndome.

"¡Vuélveme a decirme viejo y te juro que te daré una buena paliza de la cual no te vas poder parar en cuatro semanas!" dije molesto viéndolo.

Raph en ese momento se rio un poco por lo que dije, Casey solo me veía molesto, ambos con la mirada lanzábamos unos rayos casi queriendo matarnos los dos, decidí ignorarlo y deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco; pero me quede pensando en lo que dijo Casey.

"Ustedes saben algo de Karate" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Raph se había calmado y se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Papa nos enseño Ninjutsu a todos y cada vez que alguien nos quería hacer daño, nosotros nos defendíamos aplicando nuestras habilidades" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"¿Cual es tu arma?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo, Raph solo me veía extrañado al igual que Casey.

"Cuando tienes tus habilidades también tienes tu primera arma" dije tranquilo viéndolo, fue cuando Raph me comprendió en ese momento.

"Ya comprendí, yo manejo las sai son mis armas" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Y tus hermanos que armas tienen" dije sonriendo viéndolo.

"Bueno, el arma de Donnie es un bastón bo pero esta personalizado con una naginata, el arma de Mikey son unos nunchakus con un kusarigama y Miwa su arma es un shikomizue" Raph dijo sonriendo viéndome.

"Y tu hermano Leonardo que arma utilizaba" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Bueno, las armas favoritas de Leo eran dos Katanas" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Yo me sorprendí al oír eso, realmente su hermano tenía una habilidad muy buena, ya que es muy difícil manejar dos Katanas, pero él de vio ser muy hábil en utilizarlas.

"Vaya eso es realmente difícil para algunos, nunca eh visto que alguien maneje dos Katanas al mismo tiempo" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Viejo, Leo era bueno manejando las dos Katanas" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndome, en ese momento le lance una mirada molesta a Casey.

"¡Wow!, cálmate no lo digo por ofender" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndome, deje escapar otro suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Disculpa a Casey, pero a veces dice puras tonterías" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome, Casey en ese momento volteo a verlo molesto, yo me reí en ese momento pero calme en ese instante.

"Y ustedes que armas tienen" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Bueno, los tres manejamos mucho la Katana, pero todavía manejamos dos armas más" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡¿Que?!" Raph y Casey dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, yo solo sonreí al verlos así.

"No estoy bromeando, además de la Katana, los tres manejamos dos armas en total" dije tranquilo viéndolos a los dos.

Casey y Raph todavía me veían sorprendido, yo me volví a reír por sus expresiones, ya que se veían chistosos y la verdad daba mucha risa verlos así, era lo más gracioso que había visto en ese momento.

"¡Viejo debes estar bromeando verdad!" Casey dijo sorprendido viéndome.

"¡Casey te voy a dar tiempo para correr, por que ahora si te voy a dar una buena paliza!" dije molesto viéndolo.

"¡Wow!, cálmate un poco no lo digo para ofenderte" Casey dijo viéndome alzando las manos en son de paz, Raph solo movió la cabeza por la actitud de su amigo, yo todavía lo veía molesto.

"Casey, yo que tu hago caso y empiezo a correr, por que no esta bromeando créeme que digo la verdad" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Casey veía sorprendido a Raph y volteo a verme, yo me levante y empecé a tronar mis nudillos, estaba decido en darle unos buenos zapes a Casey y no había nadie para detenerme en este momento.

"Creo voy a ver a los demás" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndonos a los dos.

En ese momento Casey se levanto y camino pero sin quitarme la vista de encima, yo solo sonreí malvadamente y todavía seguía tronando mis nudillos, Raph solo sonrió un poco y solo movió un poco la cabeza, en ese momento Casey salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás y mis dos hermanos.

"¡A donde crees que vas, vuelve aquí!" dije sonriendo malvadamente.

En ese momento lo empecé a perseguir para darle unos buenos coscorrones a Casey, Raph solo se rio y también se levanto y venia detrás de mí, yo solo tenía un objetivo en ese momento darle de coscorrones a Casey y nadie me detendría en ese momento.

**CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, tarde mucho con este porque las ideas se me fueron de repente, por cierto la imagen esta que puse -_-" es como se pusieron Raph e Ikari. La gotita estilo anime se me ocurrió ponerla, ya que la había leído en una historia que esta en FanFiction.

**ALGO MUY INTERESANTE:**

TsukihimePrincess me dijo algo muy importante que yo no me había fijado bien, verán mis personajes de Raito, Sayaka e Ikari sus personalidades son diferentes, se basan en las personalidades de la serie del 2003 de Las Tortugas Ninja, no se si habrán visto la serie de las TMNT 2003 ya que eran diferentes a esta versión del 2012 de Nickelodeon. Leonardo era más serio y calmado en la versión 2003 y casi no mostraba sus sentimientos o casi no se divertía como sus hermanos, se la pasaba entrenando y meditando con el Maestro Splinter, Leonardo tenía una gran habilidad en el Ninjutsu y lo demostraba mucho en la serie, Leonardo de vez en cuando se divertía con Raphael haciendo competencias con él y de vez en cuando con uno que otro de sus dos hermanos. También los ayudaba con su entrenamiento Ninja y les daba un consejo para ayudarlos más, pero también se preocupaba por los tres y mucho, Leonardo tenía solo un amigo Usagi, ya que ambos se trataban con respecto y fue el único amigo que tenía. Ya que a Abril la consideraba como una hermana y también una amiga, pero no tenía más amigos y no se si tuvo más, ya que nunca vi la serie completa solo alcance a ver pocos capítulos, la termine de ver solo en Youtube pero no estaba toda completa. Raphael era exaltado y con cada cosa que pasaba siempre quería golpear a alguien, a veces perdía el control de todo y terminaba golpeando a Leonardo o a algunos de sus dos hermanos, sin mencionar que siempre desafiaba las ordenes de Leonardo a cada momento y llegaban a discutir, pero siempre se preocupaba mucho por sus tres hermanos y los llegaba a proteger cuando peleaban con el Clan Foot. Raphael solía arreglar su motocicleta y solía ayudar a Donatello arreglar la ShellRaiser, ya que le gustaba mucho la mecánica de autos y motos, Raphael y Casey solían salir a hacer sus rondas solos ellos dos, sin mencionar que son buenos amigos y solían pelear mucho a las luchas y soltar insultos entre ellos dos. Solo para divertirse pero nunca llegaban a los golpes, ya que Raphael le tenia un gran respecto a Casey y era su único amigo, ya que tenía los mismo gusto, eso es lo que yo siempre veía en la serie. Donatello era el más inteligente y tranquilo del grupo, siempre se la pasaba inventando cosas y a veces creando más inventos para la guarida, no era muy ágil en el entrenamiento pero era astuto y a veces dudaba a la hora de atacar en los entrenamientos, sin mencionar que le encantaba la tecnología y mucho. En un episodio donde envenenan a Leonardo, Donatello lo cuidaba y dijo que no era medico que más bien era más un inventor y científico y era cierto, ya que lo demostraba mucho en la serie, Donatello y Abril eran los mejores amigos y los mejores científicos. Ya que Donatello solo le hablaba de cosas científicas, pero a Abril era su mejor amiga y no estaba enamorada de ella, bueno en un episodio Abril le da un beso a Donatello, él se sonroja un poco se toca la mejilla y se ríe un poco; pero solo fue en ese episodio de ahí fuera todo era normal. Miguel Ángel era el más juguetón, cariñoso y el bromista de los cuatro, él siempre se la pasaba jugando sus videojuegos o viendo una película, o en ocasiones se la pasaba haciendo bromas a Raphael y del cual tenía que correr por que si no lo mataba a golpes, sus habilidades en el Ninjutsu eran buenas pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente. En los entrenamientos casi no ponía atención a las clases que daba Splinter, que en ocasiones le daba de botonazos para hacerlo que pusiera atención, pero Miguel Ángel siempre ayudaba a sus hermanos cuando estaba peleando con el enemigo, a él le encantaban los animales y tenía un gato que lo había llamado Klunk. Aunque en realidad no sabia si era macho o hembra la verdad nunca se supo, pero Miguel Ángel le tenía un gran cariño a su mascota ya que era su mejor amigo, aunque Miguel Ángel si tenía muchos amigos entre todos solo recuerdo que era Letherheard y otros que no recuerdo sus nombres, sin mencionar que a él le encantaba cocinar y era él que hacia el desayuno para todos por que se veía mucho en la serie. Splinter de la versión del 2003 era más amoroso con sus hijos, sin mencionar que este Splinter le encantaba ver sus novelas y cuando uno de sus hijos estaba frustrado, iban con él para pedirle un consejo y Splinter siempre los ayudaba, sin mencionar que él odiaba la tecnología y no sabía mucho usar el celular. Y siempre decía como funcionaba esto era lo más gracioso ver eso, Splinter siempre entrenaba a sus hijos y les mostraba nuevas técnicas, él se llevaba mejor con Leonardo ya que ambos meditaban juntos, y Splinter siempre entrenaba a Leonardo con nuevas técnicas; eso lo veía en mucho en la serie y es todo lo que recuerdo.

Bueno, eso es todo, el siguiente no es un Capítulo es una Explicación de Autor ahí no me comente por favor, solo en este. Madden sus Reviews, se cuidan, Sayonara.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola aquí está el otro capítulo y un grandísimo súper fuertísimo perdón por la gran tardanza de este Capítulo, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**TsukihimePrincess**

XD, Tenía que poner una explicación si alguien pregunta, se me ocurrió poner algo de humor y la víctima tenía que ser Casey por imprudente y bocón, si Raph tuvo que ocultar lo de su patrullaje donde murió Leo. Veo que te gusto mucho eso, eso es cierto hasta Abril puede con ellos, yo no creo que sea un insulto, pero tienes razón Los Dragones Purpuras ya los derrota cualquiera. Si, Ikari se impresiono de la habilidad de Leo, pero tienes razón la doble Katana es bastante difícil de manejar para las personas, eso te va a gustar mucho en este Capítulo. Me tarde porque tuve que investigar las armas de los Ninjas y de los Samurái, pero ya por fin decidí cuáles serán sus armas de mis personajes, bueno Sayaka tiene un arma que no es Japonesa, pero no te voy a contar es mejor que lo leas. ¡Te cuidas mucho, Nya!.

Bueno, continuemos con la historia.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA**

Los chicos, Miwa, Abril y Lara estaban callados en ese momento, cada quien encerrado en sus pensamientos de lo que había sucedido en este momento, mientras que Raito y Sayaka estaban platicando en un rincón un poco alejado de ellos, pero no escuchaban lo que ellos decían, ya que estaban un poco lejos de ellos.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIGUEL ÁNGEL**

Yo seguía viendo el lugar donde se había ido Raph, ya que estaba preocupado por mi hermano y no estaba atento a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

"Por qué se habrá puesto así Raph" Abril dijo tranquila viéndonos a todos.

Miwa solo dejo escapar un suspiro, Donnie solo se encogió de hombros, yo solo voltee a verla y me puso a jugar con mis dedos algo nervioso y preocupado también, Lara solo nos veía a todos tranquilos y no decía nada.

"No lo sabemos" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndola.

"Tal vez recordó lo mismo que nosotros y por eso se puso así" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndolas, Abril y Miwa se pusieron a pensar en lo que dijo Donnie, las dos asintieron con la cabeza viéndolo.

"¡Aaahhhhhhh!"

En ese momento todos escuchamos el grito de Casey y volteamos a ver la zona donde se habían escuchado el grito, Ikari tenía a Casey por el cuello y Raph sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Por qué Ikari está ahorcando a Casey?" Lara pregunto extrañada mente viéndolos.

-_-" Miwa y Abril.

Donnie solo sonreía al ver la escena, yo solo me reía al ver como Ikari no soltaba a Casey y Raph trataba de detener a Ikari pero no podía, en ese momento recordé que Raph hizo algo parecido con Leo, sonreí al recordar eso ya que Raph había agarrado a Leo por el cuello y lo trataba de golpear. Mientras que yo lo sostenía del brazo para evitar que golpeara a Leo, es algo que no voy a olvidar y que siempre voy a recordar, en ese momento voltee a ver a Sayaka y Raito, Sayaka solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Raito solo se cubrió la cara con la mano y movió la cabeza negando lo que estaba viendo, yo solo me reí al ver eso y realmente me pareció gracioso, Raito en ese momento se quitó la mano y camino a donde estaba Ikari, cuando Raito llego con los tres él se puso detrás de Ikari y puso un dedo en el cuello de Ikari.

"¡Aggh!" Ikari grito.

"Ikari suelta a Casey de una vez" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo, pero sin quitar el dedo del cuello de Ikari.

"¡Raito deja de usar tus malditos puntos de presión en mí!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo, pero todavía no soltaba a Casey.

Raph estaba sorprendido de oír esto y al igual que nosotros, todos veíamos como Raito hacia más presión con su dedo en el cuello de Ikari, yo solo sonreí al ver eso ya que el Maestro Splinter hacia lo mismo con Raph cuando presumía sus victorias, era lo más gracioso que había visto y lo vuelvo a ver otra vez aquí.

"Suelta a Casey y dejare de hacer esto" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Ikari lo veía molesto pero en ese momento soltó a Casey, yo me reí al ver como Casey se alejaba de Ikari y se sobaba el cuello en ese momento, en ese momento Raito quito el dedo del cuello de Ikari, él se sobo el cuello en ese instante.

"¡Odio cuando utilizas esos malditos puntos de presión!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo

"Tuve que hacerlo de lo contrario no hubieras soltado a Casey" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Ikari dejó escapar un suspiro frustrante y solo murmuro algo que no oímos, Raito solo movió la cabeza negando su actitud, yo me reí ya que esto me parecía lo más gracioso del mundo, Lara solo los veía extrañada mente. Miwa y Abril solo dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo, Donnie solo veía divertido a Casey que seguía sobándose el cuello, Raph también veía divertido a Casey.

"Ahora, ¿porque querías golpear a Casey?" Sayaka pregunto tranquila viéndolo.

"¡Estuve diciéndome viejo todo el tiempo!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndola.

Miwa se dio una palmada en la cara al oír eso, Abril solo dejo escapar otro suspiro y volteo molesta a ver a Casey, Donnie solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Casey, Lara solo rodo los ojos al oír eso también. Yo me puse las manos en la boca para tratar de no reírme tan fuerte y no sufrir las misma consecuencias que Casey, Raph seguía viendo divertido a Casey, él dejo de sobarse el cuello.

"Oh vamos, solo es un decir no aguantas nada" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Ikari solo le lanzo una mirada molesta, Raito dejó escapar un suspiro y movió la cabeza negando, Sayaka solo alzo una ceja y dejo escapar un suspiro, mis hermanos y yo nos reímos al verlos así. Abril se dio una palmada en la cara, Miwa dejó escapar un suspiro, -_-" Lara.

"¡Además casi me dejas sin aire y tus coscorrones no son golpecitos, si no golpes que realmente duele de verdad y mucho!" Casey dijo molesto viéndolo.

"¡Te los hubiera dado en este momento, pero te salvaste gracias a Raito que está aquí!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo, él alzo su mano y la cerro en un puño mostrándoselo a Casey, él se hizo un poco para atrás en ese momento acercándose a nosotros.

"Ikari no me hagas volver a usar los puntos de presión" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Ikari solo dejo escapar un gruñido molesto, Casey le sonrió burlonamente viéndolo, mis hermanos y yo nos reímos al verlos así, Miwa solo movió la cabeza negando todo esto al igual que Abril. Lara solo dejo escapar un suspiro, Sayaka solo rodo los ojos al verlos a los dos así, en ese momento mis hermanos y yo nos calmamos y veíamos a todos tranquilos.

"Ikari dijo que ustedes, además de usar la Katana, manejan dos armas más" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Miwa, Abril y Lara lo veían sorprendido, Donnie también lo veía sorprendido, yo me sorprendí y voltee a ver a Raito, él solo sonrió al ver las expresiones de las chicas y la duda que teníamos Donnie y yo. Sayaka solo se rio al ver nuestra expresiones, Ikari solo sonrió al vernos así.

"Si, además de la Katana, los tres manejamos dos armas más" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos a nosotros.

O_O Miwa, Abril, Lara y Donnie, yo estaba sorprendido de oír eso, Raph y Casey estaban sorprendidos de oír eso también, creo que ellos dos pensaron que era una broma pero al parecer no lo es. Raito solo se rio en ese momento al vernos así, al igual que Ikari y Sayaka que se estaban riendo de vernos, en ese momento los tres se calmaron en ese instante.

"No era broma lo que Ikari dijo" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

Nosotros la veíamos todavía sorprendidos, Sayaka nos sonreía para calmarnos un poco más, nosotros nos calmamos en ese momento, Raito e Ikari también nos estaban sonriendo en ese momento.

"Ellos saben Ninjutsu también" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndolos a los dos.

"Vaya, eso es cierto" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, Raito me devolvió la sonrisa en ese momento, aunque tenía curiosidad por cuales eran esas dos armas que manejan los tres.

"Si, pero solo Abril es la que entrena con nosotros" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolo.

"Ya comprendo" Raito dijo tranquilo sonriendo viéndonos.

Miwa le devolvió la sonrisa al igual que Abril, Donnie solo se rasco la parte del cuello, yo empecé a jugar un poco con mis dedos, Raph solo veía tranquilo a Raito. Casey puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y solo nos veía, Lara solo estaba tranquila viéndonos a todos.

"Casey, Lara, ¿porque ustedes no practican Ninjutsu?" Sayaka pregunto tranquila viéndolos a los dos.

"Bueno, yo los conocí después de que Abril me los presento, pero no quise entrenar con ellos porque yo ya se defenderme" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndola, Sayaka asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo en realidad, ya sea un poco de defensa personal" Lara dijo tranquila viéndola.

"Así que sabes un poco de Ninjutsu también" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndola,

"Bueno, solo lo de defensa, no es nada de ataque, ya que mi papa ya no me podía pagar la escuela a la que iba" Lara dijo tranquila viéndolo, Ikari asintió con la cabeza.

"Y ¿cuáles son sus armas?, si podemos saber" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Yo en ese momento jale un poco el brazo de Donnie para llamar su atención, él me volteo a ver y alzo una cresta del ojo, yo le di una sonrisa y empecé a jugar un poco con mis dedos, Donnie comprendió en ese momento y me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien Mikey, yo les digo" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Sayaka, Raito e Ikari voltearon a verme al igual que Lara, yo me sentí un poco incómodo por las miradas y me pegue más Donnie, me sentía como un niño pequeño algo tímido que se pegaba a su papa cuando lo ven o a un adulto que se presentaba con él, Miwa se levantó y se sentó junto a mí. Ella me dio una sonrisa para calmarme un poco, yo me pegue más a Miwa para sentirme cómodo con ella.

"Bueno, Mikey maneja los Nunchakus pero están modificados ya que trae una Kusarigama" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

Sayaka y Raito estaban sorprendidos y voltearon a verme, yo me reí un poco al ver sus expresiones de los dos, pero asentí con la cabeza de que era verdad, los dos comprendieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Yo manejo un Bastón Bo, pero también esta modificado ya que trae una Naginata" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

"Yo manejo las Sai son mis armas" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

"Mi arma es un Shikomizue, ya que yo me siento más cómoda con esa arma" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndolos.

Sayaka y Raito asintieron con la cabeza, pero creo que les sorprendió mí arma y la de Donnie, yo solo sonreí un poco más aunque espero que ellos nos digan cuáles son sus armas, ya que tengo curiosidad por verlas o saber cómo son.

"Abril, ¿tu maneja un arma también?" Sayaka pregunto tranquila viéndola.

"Si, yo manejo el Tessen" Abril dijo tranquila viéndola.

"¿Por qué el Tessen?, no hubo otra arma que te gustara más o que fuera adecuada para ti" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"La verdad maneje otras armas que tenía el Maestro Splinter, pero ninguna era adecuada para mí, hasta que el Maestro Splinter me dio un Tessen que lo tenía hace años" Abril dijo tranquila viéndolo.

Yo y Raph nos aguantábamos la risa al recordar eso, Abril nos había contado que le paso ese día, yo y Raph nos empezamos a reír al oír eso, Leo era el único que se aguantaba la risa al ver como se puso Abril. Ya que Abril nos veía molesta a mí y a Raph, Donnie dijo que no era nada gracioso lo que Abril nos había contado, ya que al oír eso se preocupó mucho por Abril, después se lo contamos a Miwa que estaba muerta de la risa al oír eso. Fue lo más gracioso que hemos oído, Miwa de vez en cuando fastidia a Abril pero las dos ya son mejores amigas, voltee a ver a Abril que nos lanzó una mirada molesta, solo le di una mirada inocente para calmarla. Abril dejo escapar un suspiro, Raph solo sonrió al ver a Abril así y volteo a verme, yo le devolví la sonrisa a Raph en ese momento.

"Y su hermano Leonardo, ¿cuál era su arma?" Raito pregunto tranquilo viéndonos.

"Las armas de Leo eran dos Katanas" Raph dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Todos nos quedamos callados después de eso, yo agache la cabeza y me pegue más Miwa, todavía conservamos las Katanas de Leo que está en el dojo, después de que enterramos a Leo y cuando regresamos a la guarida. Sensei limpio las Katanas de Leo le quito la sangre que tenía, después las pulió como debía ser hasta que estaban brillosa, él les puso una funda nueva y decidió colgarlas en la pared, Sensei decidió ponerlas en la pared cerca donde está su altar; ya que él no quiso ponerla junta a las demás armas.

"Vaya eso es realmente difícil de manejar, nunca eh visto que alguien maneje dos Katanas al mismo tiempo" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo, Sayaka estaba sorprendida de oír eso también.

"Lo mismo dije yo, ¡pero el idiota aquel me estuvo fastidiando diciéndome viejo a cada rato!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndolo y señalando a Casey.

"¡Oye tú me querías golpear!" Casey dijo molesto viéndolo.

Ambos se lanzaba una mirada molesta, yo me reí al verlos así era lo más gracioso que había visto, los demás también se reían de verlos así, Sayaka solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Ikari. Raito solo dejo escapar un suspiro y murmuro algo para sí mismo, después de un rato de reírnos nos calmamos en ese momento.

"Y ustedes, ¿qué armas tienen?" Lara pregunto viéndolos.

Al parecer Lara leyó mis pensamientos o también tenía la misma curiosidad que yo, en ese momento todos volteamos a ver a Raito, Sayaka e Ikari que nos estaban sonriendo.

"Bueno, yo manejo el Jutte me acomodo más con esa arma" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Yo al igual que los demás no sabíamos que era un Jutte, creo que el único que sabía eso era Donnie, porque me di cuenta en su mirada, Ikari se dio cuenta de nuestras expresiones; él solo sonrió al vernos así.

"De hecho las traigo conmigo" Ikari dijo viéndonos.

Ikari saco de su chaqueta una de sus armas y no las mostro, todos nos sorprendimos al verla ya que nunca habíamos visto esa arma, tenía un perecido con la arma de Raph pero solo era de dos puntas una larga y la otra era corta.

"¡Wow!" Raph y Casey dijeron al mismo tiempo, Miwa, yo y Donnie estábamos sorprendidos de verla al igual que Abril y Lara, Sayaka y Raito solo se rieron de ver nuestras expresiones.

"Y ¿cuál es la segunda arma?" Raph pregunto tranquilo viéndolo.

"Bueno la segunda arma que manejo es la Yari, ya que soy muy hábil con esa arma también" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndolo y guardando su Jutte en su chaqueta.

"Sayaka, ¿cuáles son tus armas?" Miwa pregunto viéndola, nosotros volteamos a verla.

"Yo manejo la Kama, ya que una vez Oyuky y yo vimos como la manejaba nuestra madre y por eso ha sido mi arma" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndola.

Yo sonreí, ya que Sensei tiene también en el estante de armas unas Kama y las maneje una vez, mis hermanos y Miwa estaban sorprendidos de oír eso, al igual que Abril, Lara y Casey.

"Y ¿cuál es la segunda arma?" Abril pregunto viéndola, nosotros también la seguíamos viéndola.

"Bueno, la segunda arma no es Japonesa, es un Gor Bin o se le llama también Tieh Pie Bin o Bin y es de china, " Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndola.

Todos nos quedamos extrañados viéndola, ya que no entendimos nada de lo que había dicho Sayaka, bueno excepto Donnie y Lara que la habían entendido en ese momento, Donnie dejó escapar un suspiro al ver nuestras expresiones. -_-" Lara; Sayaka, Raito e Ikari solo se rieron al vernos así.

"Es un látigo metálico o también conocido como Látigo Bin" Donnie dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Nosotros solo veíamos a Donnie que solo dejo escapar otro suspiro, Sayaka, Raito e Ikari todavía se estaban riendo de vernos, pero después se calmaron en ese momento.

"La traigo conmigo también" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

Sayaka saco de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla y nos mostró una punta de flecha, luego la estiro y se veía la cadena que era de metal que estaba unida a la punta de flecha, todos nos quedamos impresionados de verla.

"¿Por qué un arma de china?, si se puede saber" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndola, Sayaka solo le sonrió y guardo su látigo metálico en su bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla.

"Bueno, cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes, Raito y yo fuimos un día con nuestro padre y con el Sr Toshio a China, ya que él tiene un amigo ahí. Nos sentamos en una mesa a tomar té y ellos estuvieron platicando, yo voltee a ver el patio y había una chica que estaba entrenando con el látigo metálico, quede impresionada de ver como lo utilizaba, el Sr Chao se dio cuenta y me dijo que si quería entrenar el látigo metálico. Yo asentí con la cabeza, el Sr Chao detuvo a la chica y le dijo que me diera el látigo metálico, ella se detuvo y me dio el látigo metálico, él me dijo como lo tenía que mover y todo. Yo empecé a moverlo e hice movimientos muy rápidos con el látigo metálico hasta que me detuve en ese momento, el Sr Chao estuvo impresionado y me dijo que tenía una gran habilidad con el látigo metálico" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos, yo al igual que todos estábamos impresionados de escuchar eso.

"Y ¿qué paso luego?" Lara pregunto viéndola.

"Bueno, mi padre le dijo que yo aprendía muy rápido a usar cualquier arma, el Sr Chao estuvo impresionado también de oír eso y me dijo que iba a ser una excelente Kunoichi, yo le di las gracias y estaba por devolverle el látigo metálico. Él me dijo que me lo podía quedar que lo considerada un regalo, yo lo acepte y desde entonces lo eh utilizado como mi arma" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

Yo solo le di una sonrisa, Sayaka me devolvió la sonrisa, mis hermanos y Miwa estaban sonriéndole al igual que Casey, Abril y Lara, Raito e Ikari también nos sonreían.

"Raito, ¿cuáles son tus armas?" Raph pregunto tranquilo viéndolo.

"Bueno, yo manejo la Dōtanuki es una espada japonesa de combate, ya que cuando cumplí 15 años mi padre me la dio el día de mi cumpleaños y me dijo que era el arma perfecta para mí, desde entonces la eh usado mucho" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

"Y ¿cuál es la segunda arma que manejas?" Donnie pregunto tranquilo viéndolo.

"La segunda arma que manejo son unos Suntetsu, es un arma oculta japonesa y los traigo conmigo también" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Raito saco de su chaqueta una de sus armas y no las mostro, todos nos sorprendimos al verla ya que nunca habíamos visto esa arma tampoco, era una barra/pico de metal de 6 pulgadas de largo aproximadamente con un anillo unido a él.

"¡Wow!" Abril y Lara dijeron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo.

Yo me sorprendí mucho al verla nunca había visto ese tipo de armas y Sensei tiene un estante lleno de armas, pero no tiene las armas que tienen Raito e Ikari me impresiona mucho que ellos tres manejen dos armas más, recuerdo que Sensei nos dijo que debíamos manejar otras armas también, pero solo entre nosotros nos intercambiamos nuestras armas. Yo le entregue a Raph mis Nunchakus, mientras que Leo me entrego sus Katanas, Raph le entrego a Donnie sus Sai y Donnie le entrego a Leo su Bastón Bo, fue todo un desastre por que no supimos cómo manejarlas y aunque nos empeñamos en aprender a manejar otras armas. Pero todavía seguimos manejando las nuestras, cuando paso la invasión Kraang y nos refugiamos en la granja de Abril, ese día Raph presumía sus habilidades a Abril ya que los dos empezaron a hacer una competencia, fue cuando Leo llego y nos dijo sobre ese encuentro que tuvo con ese espíritu. Después de ir solo nosotros cuatro a entrenar y tener también ese encuentro con ese espíritu, estábamos callados frente a una fogata fue cuando Sensei apareció y nos dijo que cada uno de nosotros teníamos que enfrentar nuestros miedos, a la mañana siguiente Leo dijo que debíamos hacer lo que había dicho Sensei y eso hicimos, Leo junto con mis hermanos y yo habíamos creado otro tipo de armas para vencer nuestros miedos. Cuando vencimos nuestros miedos adquirimos más confianza entre nosotros y regresamos a New York para derrotar al Kraang, una vez que lo derrotamos volvimos todo a la normalidad incluso a toda la gente de Manhattan, después de eso Leo se empeñó en entrenar y manejar las demás armas, sonreí al recordar esos momentos y voltee a ver a Raito que estaba guardando su arma en su chaqueta.

"Y su hermana también usaba dos armas al igual que ustedes" Lara dijo tranquila viéndolos.

Yo al igual que los demás volteamos a verlos, Sayaka e Ikari voltearon a ver Raito, él todavía nos estaba sonriendo, pero me di cuenta que era una sonrisa triste. Creo que la debe de extrañar mucho, al igual que nosotros extrañamos mucho a Leo.

"¡Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarlos!" Lara dijo preocupada viéndolos.

"No es ninguna incomodarían, Lara" Raito dije tranquilo viéndola.

Lara solo sonrió un poco viéndolo, Raito le devolvió la sonrisa para calmarla un poco, yo al igual que mis hermanos solo los veíamos a los tres, Miwa, Abril y Casey también los veían a los tres.

"Además, yo siempre me acuerdo de mi hermana pequeña y prefiero recordarla que olvidarla" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Yo me sorprendí al oír eso al igual que mis hermanos y Miwa, Abril y Casey no decían nada solo observaban.

"Cuando es su cumpleaños siempre visitamos su tumba y estamos un rato ahí" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

Yo me puse a pensar en lo que dijeron Sayaka y Raito, los tres siempre van a visitar la tumba de su hermana cuando es su cumpleaños, pero en cambio nosotros no podemos visitar la tumba de Leo, ya que lo enterramos en la granja de la familia O'Neil y claramente no podemos ir muy seguido hasta haya. Sin mencionar que debemos detener a cualquier maleante que hay en Manhattan, por en estos días no pudimos visitar la tumba de Leo, pero lo recordábamos mucho en estos días, en ese momento recordé lo que nos había dicho Sara.

_*-No tiene nada de malo recordar a su hermano y su amigo, eso es bueno porque significa que no lo han olvidado-*_

Sonreí al recordar esas palabras y voltee a verlos, Sayaka sostenía el prendedor con mucho cariño que le había dado su hermana, Raito se veía tranquilo pero todavía nos estaba sonriendo, Ikari se veía tranquilo también.

"Pero hoy nos tocó trabajar" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndonos, yo solo le di una sonrisa al igual que mis dos hermanos y Miwa, Abril, Lara y Casey también le estaban sonriendo.

"La primera arma de Oyuky fue un Kusari-fundo, es un arma de mano que consta de una larga cadena con una plancha unida a cada extremo de la cadena, ella se adaptó muy bien con esa arma y practicaba mucho con ella" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

"Si y ¡dos veces fue a dar a mi cabeza y créanme que duele mucho!" Ikari dijo molesto viéndonos, nosotros nos reímos mucho al escuchar eso.

"Apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejarla, Ikari, además no lo hacía a propósito cuando pasabas por ahí" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Si, como a ti no te cayó encima de la cabeza!" Ikari dijo serio viéndolo, Raito solo dejo escapar un suspiro, nosotros todavía nos estábamos riendo, pero después de un rato nos calmamos.

"Pero después de poder entrenar mucho, ya la manejaba mejor" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

"La segunda arma de Oyuky era un Yumi es el término japonés para los arcos, ella era muy buena con el arco y siempre le daba al blanco, por eso era su segunda arma" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

Todos nos sorprendimos al oír eso, al parecer Oyuky era una excelente arquera, bromista y alegre para animar a sus hermanos al igual que yo, bueno yo diría que mi versión vieja cuando yo hacía bromas a mis tres hermanos, ya que cuando murió Leo cambie por completo mi personalidad. Pero ya me estoy recuperando un poco más gracias a mis hermanos y a Miwa, incluyendo también a nuestro amigos ya que puedo sonreír un poco pero todavía no quiero ser bromas, aunque me sorprende la habilidad de Oyuky al igual que sus hermanos con sus propias armas, mis hermanos y yo manejamos muy poco el arco cuando Sensei nos ponía practicar con él. Pero Leo era muy bueno manejándolo ya que le gustaba mucho practicar con el arco,

"Entonces Oyuky era muy buena con el arco" Abril dijo viéndola.

"Si, le gustaba mucho, incluso hacia competencias con algunos amigos para ver quién era mejor" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"Sin mencionar que hacia apuestas con ellos y vaya que ganaba, y de inmediato iba a cobrarles la apuestas" Ikari dijo sonriendo viéndonos.

"¡Eso no debía hacerlo y tu tenías que impedir que hiciera apuestas, no apoyarla también en apostar!" Raito dijo serio viéndolo.

"¡Oh vamos era divertido y más cuando me pagaba mi parte!" Ikari dijo divertido viéndolo.

Raito solo movió la cabeza negando la actitud de Ikari, Sayaka solo dejo escapar un suspiro, nosotros nos reímos al verlos así ya que nos pareció divertido verlos así, al aparecer Oyuky le encantaba hacer enojar a Sayaka y a Raito. Yo hacía lo mismo con mis tres hermanos, en este momento me siento como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era normal para nosotros cinco y me agrada recordar mucho esos tiempos, veía como todos estaban felices y eso me agrado mucho.

"¡Para ti y Oyuky era divertido hacer eso, pero estoy de acuerdo con Raito, de que debías impedir que hiciera apuestas, no apoyarla también en apostar!" Sayaka dijo seria viéndolo.

"¡Los dos son unos aguafiestas, no saben divertirse!" Ikari dijo serio viéndolos.

Nosotros todavía nos seguíamos riendo de lo que decían, realmente me siento como en los viejos tiempos, espero que pronto lleguemos a Northampton, Massachusetts y de ahí ir pronto al antiguo hogar de Abril, para que podamos visitar la tumba de Leo y estar un rato ahí. Ya que lo extraño mucho, pero será mejor no ponerme triste, seguiré escuchando las historias de Oyuky, ya que agrada mucho lo que dicen de ella. Si la hubiera conocido me hubiera agrado ser su amigo, pero seguiré escuchando lo que digan sus hermanos de Oyuky.

**CONTINUARA**

_**NOTA CURIOSA:**_ Aquí les dejo un dato curioso sobre las Armas de Raito, Sayaka, Ikari y Oyuky.

*** Dōtanuki**

Una dōtanuki (同田貫 o 胴田貫"dōtanuki", "espada que corta a través de los torsos") es una espada japonesa de combate.

La dōtanuki es una variante perfeccionada de las tradicionales katanas, de hoja más gruesa y potente y empuñadura larga. Mide en torno a los noventa centímetros aunque algunos modelos llegan al metro. Su hoja es capaz de infligir el mismo daño que la de una espada larga

medieval.

Dōtanuki fue el nombre de una escuela de herrería en la Provincia de Higo durante del periodo Shinto. Hubo pocos herreros que empleasen el nombre dōtanuki, y sus espadas gozan de gran reputación por su gran resistencia, su hoja ancha y su buen corte. Sin embargo, durante el periodo Edo los probadores de espadas parecían tener una opinión diferente, ya que las espadas dōtanuki no se encuentran en los registros "Wazamono" de esa era. Las características artísticas de las dotanuki son más bien mediocres, probablemente debido a la falta de construcción laminada que la mayoría de las espadas japonesas tienen. Además la mayoría de libros "Nihonto" no mencionan esta escuela o lo hacen de pasada.

**En ficción**

La dōtanuki aparecen en varios medios de entretenimiento:

***** Ogami Itto en el manga "El lobo solitario y su cachorro" tienen una dōtanuki como su arma principal.

***** La katana conocida como "Gassan" en Soul Calibur es una dōtanuki.

*** Suntetsu**

El Suntetsu (寸鉄 en japonés) es un arma oculta japonesa.

Un suntetsu es una barra/pico de metal de 6 pulgadas de largo aproximadamente con un anillo unido a él. El dedo del medio o mayor se inserta en el anillo y el suntetsu descansa en la mano para diversos agarres. Los suntetsus son pequeños, fáciles de ocultar y relativamente fáciles de aprender a utilizar. Los suntetsus se utilizan para apuñalar, atizar, pellizcar, golpear, destrozar, raspar y lanzar. Se puede utilizar un suntetsu o un par de ellos.

*** Kama (arma)**

El kama (鎌 o かま) es un arma de la isla de Okinawa usada en el arte marcial de las armas o kobudo japonesa de origen campesino. Se trata de una hoz de mango largo que se utilizaba para segar cereales; la diferencia con la hoz occidental es la curvatura del "kama", que empieza en el mango. Cuando el "kama" lleva una cuerda con un peso, se le llama "kusarikama" o "kusarigama".

Este instrumento se manejaba poco afilado y sin punta incisiva, hasta que se convirtió en un arma letal llegando a usarse a pares contra armas como el "bo", o bastón largo y la "katana", o sable japonesés; de los guerreros samurai. Así mismo algunos estilos del arte marcial tradicional del ninjutsu, la incluyen en sus entrenamientos y currículo.

**LÁTIGO BIN**

El látigo metálico es una de las armas más curiosas del arsenal chino, ya que reúne características de cadena, de látigo, de puñal y de arma arrojadiza, todo a un tiempo. Se le suele denominar con los nombres de Gor Bin, Tieh Pie Bin, o simplemente Bin, que es el nombre que yo suelo usar además del de látigo metálico.

**ANTECEDENTES HISTÓRICOS**

En la antigüedad existía un arma que consistía en una punta de lanza unida a una cuerda, con ella se podía matar a distancia arrojando la punta de lanza como si fuera una daga, con la seguridad de que si se fallaba se podía recuperar fácilmente el arma dando un simple tirón a la cuerda. También se usaba para arrojarla contra un adversario que huía con el fin de hacerle caer al enrollarse la cuerda en sus tobillos o en su cuello. Con ella se podía atar a un adversario, o simplemente engancharle para poder apuñalarle con la punta de lanza. Se podía voltear girándola alrededor del cuerpo con la seguridad de que no se acercaría nadie. Estas y otras muchas y variadas técnicas convertían a esta en un arma muy buena y versátil en manos de un experto, pero tenía un gran fallo, no podía bloquear los golpes de espada o sable, ya que la cuerda se cortaría y a veces, cuando se lanzaba la punta de lanza contra un diestro espadachín este cortaba la cuerda tras haber esquivado la punta de lanza.

No se sabe quién fue el creador del látigo Bin, pero con seguridad fue un maestro del arma antes descrita, que buscaba un arma que reuniera todas las características anteriormente citadas y al mismo tiempo, que pudiera usarse para bloquear los golpes de las espadas y sables más afilados. De esta manera nació el Bin, prácticamente una reducida punta de lanza engarzada en una cuerda metálica.

El Bin siempre fue un arma bastante difícil de manejar con eficacia en todas sus variantes, por lo que no fue muy popular en el arsenal chino, pero ya que podía plegarse y esconderse en cualquier bolsillo, algunos maestros lo llevaban como segunda arma, por si era desarmado de la espada, sable, lanza, etc., hasta el momento de poder recuperar su "primera" arma.

Desde principios de la Dinastía Ming (1368-1643) hasta mediados de la Dinastía Manchú Ch'in (1644-1911) era una de las armas que portaban los guardias de los alrededores de la Ciudad Prohibida, en donde se hallaba el Emperador chino. Cuando existía algún disturbio y para evitar un derramamiento de sangre que manchara la zona, lo cual desagradaría la vista del divino Emperador, los guardias empleaban el látigo metálico, haciéndolo girar en todas las direcciones y golpeando a diestro y siniestro a la masa del pueblo que se agolpaba delante del palacio imperial, y que tan sólo quería ver al divino Emperador Hijo del Cielo. Algunos autores ven en el látigo metálico el antecesor del Manrikigusari del japonés Dannoshin Toshmitsu Masaki, pero las diferencias entre el Bin y el Manrikigusari, tanto de aspecto como de manejo técnico, son abismales; si el maestro Masaki se basó en el látigo Bin para crear su arma, llegó a unas conclusiones muy dispares.

En la actualidad los mayores expertos en el manejo de este peculiar arma son los maestros Chao Wing Tak y Chiu Chi Lin; y también es usada asiduamente por los competidores de Wu Shu, que han encontrado en este arma una disciplina de gran vistosidad y espectacularidad.

**DESCRIPCIÓN**

Se trata de un conjunto de varillas de metal de ocho a diez centímetros de longitud y medio de diámetro unidas cada una de ellas a otra por medio de tres pequeños aros metálicos, formando una especie de cadena de extraños eslabones. Las secciones extremas son distintas a las centrales, ya que una de ellas consiste en una punta de flecha o similar, extraordinariamente puntiaguda y a veces afilada y la otra es en realidad una sección como las centrales pero más robusta gruesa y larga, ya que tiene como finalidad ser la agarradera del látigo.

Los Bin de combate suelen ser de tres, cinco, siete o nueve secciones además de la sección que sirve de empuñadura, aunque en las exhibiciones de Wu Shu su número puede ser mayor.

En las exhibiciones, se suele colocar algún pañuelo o cinta de color en la anilla de la punta de flecha ya que si no, dada la extraordinaria velocidad que puede llegar a alcanzar el látigo durante su manejo, el Bin quedaría totalmente invisible a los ojos de los espectadores.

**LA TÉCNICA**

Como ya dije al principio, puede usarse como cadena, látigo, puñal, e incluso como arma arrojadiza, sus aplicaciones son muchas, ya que es un arma muy versátil. Seguidamente expondré algunas de las muchísimas técnicas que se pueden desarrollar con el látigo metálico Bin.

**Como cadena.**

*****Se puede bloquear el arma del contrario simplemente desplegando el Bin y sujetándolo desde los extremos; también se puede enganchar de la misma forma los miembros del adversario o incluso estrangularlo.

*****Si se lanza el extremo contra el arma del oponente el Bin se puede enganchar, con lo que, con un fuerte tirón, podremos dejarlo desarmado. De la misma forma se puede lanzar el extremo contra un miembro o el cuello del adversario, enrollándose las secciones del Bin: ¡cuidado! si en ese momento damos un fuerte tirón, la piel del oponente se desagarrará con mucha facilidad, ya que el Bin está diseñado para ello.

*****En todo momento podemos golpear al enemigo con los eslabones/secciones que componen nuestra arma, con resultados altamente dolorosos.

**Como látigo**

Se puede usar como látigo haciéndolo girar por encima de nuestra cabeza o alrededor de nuestro cuerpo, para luego golpear al oponente. El golpe, si usamos esta arma como látigo, debe darse tan sólo con la sección del extremo, esto es con la punta de flecha, con lo que el corte, además del golpe está garantizado.

**Como puñal**

Se puede usar la punta de flecha como si fuera un puñal, para cortar zonas sanguíneas, o para clavarlo en puntos vitales.

**Como arma arrojadiza**

Lógicamente, el puñal de la punta puede ser lanzado, con la seguridad de que será pronta y fácilmente recuperado con un simple tirón, tanto si ha alcanzado el blanco como si no.

*** Jutte**

jutte o jitte (十手 lit. "diez manos") es un arma tradicional japonesa, especialmente utilizada en el período Edo. El arte marcial basado en su uso es conocido como "jittejutsu".

En el Japón feudal, el jutte era un arma utilizada por los samurai pertenecientes a las fuerzas policiales (llamadas "okappiki" o "doshin"), y era sinónima con ellos hasta el punto de servir en sí misma como placa o identificativo de su oficio. Otros representantes de la ley que lo llevaban eran los inspectores de hoteles y mercancías ("aratame").

El origen del nombre de esta arma es desconocido. Según el maestro Nakayama se debería a su efectividad que igualaría metafóricamente a cinco hombres, mientras que según expertos como el maestro Kanawaza tendría su origen en que puede ser usado de hasta diez formas diferentes.

**Diseño y técnica**

El jutte moderno mide 45 cm de largo, sin bordes cortantes y con un saliente de 5 cm que empieza en la protección de la empuñadura. Se sujeta con una mano, y su saliente se puede usar para trabar la hoja de una espada, pero su uso más habitual era enganchar la ropa del agresor para dominarlo.

**Historia**

Tradicionalmente se considera que la forma original del jutte fue creada por el legendario fabricante de espadas Masamune, aunque hay versiones que indican que fue su padre, Munshinai, quién la creó. La similitud de sus diseños sugiere que está basado en el sai de Okinawa, pero hay evidencias de que su existencia es previa y que la influencia pudo ser a la inversa.

En el período Edo, portar una espada dentro del palacio del shogun era una ofensa punible con la muerte, y esto se aplicaba sin distinción de oficios, incluyendo funcionarios, policías y los mismos guardias. Por ello, éstos debían recurrir a armas sin filo como el jutte, el cual pasó a convertirse en seña de su posición.

*** Yari**

Yari (槍) es el término en japonés para la lanza, más específicamente la lanza de hoja recta. El arte marcial de dominar la "yari" se le conoce como "sōjutsu".

La "yari" podía medir desde un metro hasta 6, siendo las más largas conocidas como "ōmi no yari" mientras que las más cortas como «"mochi"» o «"tae yari"».

Las versiones más largas eran manejadas por los "ashigaru" que fungían como tropas de infantería mientras que los samurái solían usar las versiones más cortas.

*** Kusari-fundo**

El "kusari-fundo" (鎖分銅) es un arma de mano usada en el Japón feudal que consta de una larga cadena ("kusari") con una plancha ("fundo") unida a cada extremo de la cadena. Varios formas y tamaños de la cadena y la plancha fueron utilizados ya que no había un conjunto de reglas en la fabricación de este tipo de armas. Otros nombres populares son "manrikigusari" (萬力鏈) ("cadena de diez mil de poder) o simplemente "manriki"

**Partes del kusari-fundo**

**La cadena ("kusari")**

Típicamente, la longitud del forjado de la cadena puede variar alrededor de 30 a 120 centimetros. Los eslabones de la cadena pueden tener muchas formas diferentes, incluyendo redonda, elíptica y ovalada. El espesor de la cadena también variaba. Por lo general, el primer eslabón de cadena unido a la plancha era redondo, y a menudo más grande y más grueso que el resto de los eslabones de la cadena.

**La plancha ("fundo")**

La plancha unida a cada extremo de la cadena puede tener varios tamaños y diferentes formas. Las planchas generalmente fueron hechas exactamente en tamaño y forma. En algunas de las armas de plancha y cadena relacionadas la plancha podían ser completamente diferentes entre sí, con una plancha siendo mucho más larga que la otra como un mango en un extremo, o una plancha podía ser redonda, mientras que la otra plancha podía ser rectangular. Las formas de la plancha incluyen redonda, hexagonal o rectangular. La plancha podía ser bastante ligera o muy pesada con el típico peso siendo de 2 onzas (56 gramos) a 4 onzas (112 gramos).

**Uso**

El uso del "kusari-fundo" fue enseñado en varias escuelas diferentes, o "ryū" (流), como un arma oculta o encubierta y también como un arma de defensa personal. El "kusari-fundo" era útil cuando el porte de espada no estaba permitido. La policía samurái del periodo Edo a menudo utilizaban un"kusari-fundo" como una de sus armas no letales de detención.

**Historia**

Hay varias armas de plancha y cadena. Un tipo conocido como un "konpi" se menciona en manuscritos tan antiguos como el periodo Nanbokucho (1336-1392).

Masaki Tarodayu Dannoshin Toshiyoshi (1689-1776), fundador de la "Masaki ryū", se dice que había desarrollado una versión del "kusari-fundo" mientras servía al Señor Toda, como un arma incruenta que podía utilizarse para defender los terrenos del Castillo Edo.

*** Yumi**

"Yumi" (弓, ゆみ) es el término japonés para los arcos. Los "yumi" japoneses se dividen en arcos largos ("daikyu") y arcos cortos ("hankyu"), usados en la práctica del "kyudo" (弓道, el tiro con arco japonés). El "yumi" es excepcionalmente alto (rondando los más de dos metros), sobrepasando la altura del arquero ("kyudoka"). Hechos tradicionalmente de bambú, madera y cuero, usando técnicas que no se han cambiado durante siglos, aunque algunos arqueros (normalmente principiantes) pueden usar "yumi" sintéticos. El "yumi" es asimétrico; las palas superiores e inferiores son diferentes y la empuñadura está situada aproximadamente a un tercio de la distancia de la punta inferior. Se cree que la forma asimétrica fue diseñada para el uso sobre caballo, donde el "yumi" podría ser movido de un lado a otro con facilidad.

La cuerda ("tsuru") de un "yumi" está tradicionalmente hecha de cáñamo, aunque los arqueros más modernos usan cuerdas hechas de materiales sintéticos como el kevlar, que resisten más tiempo (alrededor de mil disparos). Las cuerdas por lo general no son substituidas hasta que se rompen; esto causa que el "yumi" se doble en la dirección opuesta al modo que está estructurado, y está considerado como beneficioso para la integridad del "yumi". El punto de apoyo para la flecha se mejora mediante el uso del cáñamo y de la cola, protegiendo la cuerda y proporcionando así un grosor que ayuda a mantener la muesca de la flecha sobre la cuerda mientras se dispara.

Los severos arqueros de "kyudo" tratan al "yumi" con profundo respeto, como piezas de gran poder; como profesores, enseñan al alumno el dicho que reza que el "yumi" conserva dentro de él parte del espíritu de la persona que lo hizo. Un estudiante "kyudo" nunca lo pisará mientras esté sobre el suelo (es considerado irrespetuoso), y por supuesto tratará al "yumi" como desearía ser tratado él mismo (por ejemplo manteniéndolo lejos del calor excesivo o frío, resguardado del exceso de humedad o sequedad y será sostenido erguido). También está considerado como irreverente el tocar el "yumi" de otra persona sin su permiso; el "yumishi" ('fabricante de yumi') Kanjuro Shibata sensei dice que es como tocar al cónyuge de otra pareja.

Bueno, eso es todo, disculpen si el Capítulo fue algo corto pero tenía que poner la explicación de las armas de mis personajes, pero el Capítulo 30 si va a hacer más largo. El siguiente no es un Capítulo, es una Explicación de Autor ahí no me comente por favor, solo en este, madden sus Reviews. Se cuidan, Sayonara.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola todos, espero que estén bien y pido un grandísimo súper fuertísimo perdón por la gran tardanza de este Capítulo, la verdad iba a meter también el Capítulo 31 pero todavía no lo termino, me faltan algunos detalles por meter en el Capítulo 31 y perdón por la gran espera con este Capítulo. Si quieren regañarme pueden hacerlo, es más AKIANE ya me llamo la atención y perdón por dejarte con final de temporada, aunque no entendí si me hablas de la película de Mago de Oz o el grupo de Rock de Mago de Oz, al final de este Capítulo te deje una nota para ti AKIANE. También les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año nuevo, que se la pasen bien en este mes de Diciembre y de Enero, aquí el principio va ser en normal y luego va a ser en punto de vista del personaje.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**TsukihimePrincess**

Te debo una fuertísima disculpa por hacerte esperar con este Capítulo, es que se me ocurrió poner ese detalle, ya que lo tenía en mente y de repente empecé a recordar la primera temporada de las TMNT, cuando tenía TV y todavía había señal libre (por que ahora ya no se ve, como es señal digital aquí en México y solo la agarran las pantallas de plasma de HD, pero yo tengo la antigua y pues ni modo me quede sin TV, y sin mencionar que ya no tengo cable. Porque la dueña del lugar ya no nos pasa el cable, por eso estoy un poco aburrida de estar sin TV y como aquí no me puedo volar ninguna señal de Wifi ya que son privadas, pues ni modo). Pero tienes razón Raito y Leo son unos expertos en eso, ya verás que Mikey se va recuperar un poco más, pero todavía le falta mucho en recuperarse y para eso me falta la parte de Cassandra, pero falta un poco más para esa parte. Al parecer te gusto mucho que Ikari le diera sus coscorrones a Casey, ya que se me ocurrió poner algo de humor y la víctima tenía que ser Casey por chinchoso, al parecer te gusto mucho Ikari ya te imagino si fuera real te casarías con él XD, yo haría lo mismo. Si Leo fuera real lo mantendría encerrado y no lo dejaría ir, ¡jajajajajaja! (lo mismo hacia yo cuando veía mis series de anime y todavía lo hago XD), es que Raito es más tranquilo y por eso tenía que calmar a Ikari, que bueno que me dices eso no lo había pensado por el momento. Pero en este Capítulo ya sabrás algo fue algo que si no me dices no me doy cuenta de mi error, pero como luego viene la idea tengo que escribir cuando estoy inspirada, gracias los de las armas tarde porque tenía que ver a cual le quedaba mejor y poner su explicación también, la verdad el kotetsu-shogue no me gustó mucho para Oyuky por eso no lo puse y Sayaka me gusto más el Kama porque era perfecta como su arma. El látigo Bin lo tenía en mente cuando vi un reportaje de esa arma y desde que la vi la empecé a investigar, por eso me gusto que fuera la segunda arma de Sayaka, sí, eso es algo que se me vino a la mente y por eso lo escribí en la historia. Leo era bueno con el Yumi y por eso puse que Mikey recordara eso de Leo, este Capítulo te va a gustar mucho, ¡te deseo una

Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año nuevo, te cuidas mucho; Nya!.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA**

Los chicos, Miwa, Abril y Lara seguían riéndose de lo que decían Sayaka y Raito a Ikari, ya que estaban regañándolo de las apuestas que hacia Oyuky y él. Ikari solo rodo los ojos al oír como lo regañaban Sayaka y Raito, dejo escapar un suspiro frustrante de que todavía seguían con lo mismo.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE IKARI**

_-Estos dos no saben divertirse por eso son aburridos los dos-_ pensé al ver cómo me seguían regañándome los dos.

"Como si ustedes dos no hubieran hecho lo mismo" dije tranquilo viéndolos.

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" Sayaka y Raito gritaron al mismo tiempo molestos viéndome.

Raito y Sayaka empezaron a sermonearme entre los dos en ese momento, yo solo escuchaba sus quejas y decidí ignóralos a los dos y sus sermones, voltee a ver a los chicos y las chicas que todavía seguían riéndose de lo que me estaba pasándome, me alegre de ver eso ya que se veía contentos. Creo que para ellos esto era divertido y me alegre de ver como reía Mikey, por alguna razón Mikey me recordaba mucho a mi hermana Oyuky, ella era alegre siempre mostraba una sonrisa a todo mundo, sin mencionar que era una gran bromista y a todos nos hacía bromas. Y algunas veces me sacaba de quicio y nunca le pude dar un coscorrón, ya que siempre se escapaba de mí o se iba a ocultar detrás de Raito o algunos de nuestros padres, me alegre de recordar esos momentos cuando estaba Oyuky, voltee a ver a los demás que todavía seguían riéndose sobre lo que me pasaba. En ese momento recordé cuando todos comíamos juntos y cuando terminamos de comer, nosotros cuatro platicábamos sobre cómo nos había ido en ese día, mientras que mi padre y mi abuelo siempre hablaban sobre un tema específico, pero siempre terminaban peleándose entre los dos al no llegar a un acuerdo sobre el tema. Ya que llamaban mucho la atención cuando discutían, Oyuky y yo éramos los primeros en reinos al verlos así, ya después se unían a nosotros Raito y Sayaka al ver como se peleaban mi padre y el abuelo, ya que nos parecía muy gracioso de verlos a los dos. Me alegre al recordar esos viejos tiempos de alegría, cuando convivíamos juntos y cuando Oyuky todavía estaba con nosotros, antes de ese maldito día que la perdimos por esos malditos bastardos que la mataron sin piedad, pero será mejor tranquilizarme y no recordar ese día o si no me pondré triste y la verdad no quiero preocupar a Raito en estos momentos. Sera mejor no recordar esos malos recuerdos en estos momentos, pero me gustaría que Oyuky estuviera con nosotros, ya que si hubiera conocido a todos ellos les hubiera caído bien y se hubiera hecho amiga de Mikey en estos momentos, y tal vez ambos se hubieran intercambiado bromas en estos momentos. Lo cual hubiera sido mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad, porque yo hubiera sido la víctima en todo esto, pensándolo bien hubiera sufrido las consecuencias de eso, será mejor que no piense en eso en estos momentos tampoco. Voltee a ver a Raito y Sayaka que todavía seguían regañándome, yo solo sonreí por dentro ya que en realidad solo estaba haciéndolos repelar y me agradaba mucho ver eso, si Oyuky hubiera estado aquí se reiría de lo lindo de esto, pero ya me estaban mareando sus sermones. Así que será mejor que los pare de una vez, porque ya me están sacando de quicio los dos en estos momentos con lo mismo.

"¡Bueno ya entendí, ya paren los dos de una vez con sus sermones me están mareando, vaya no pueden tomar nada divertido en su vida por una vez!" dije serio viéndolos, en ese momento Raito y Sayaka ya habían parado sus sermones y se quedaron callados, Sayaka solo dejo escapar un suspiro frustrante y negó con la cabeza mi actitud.

"¡Para que me molesto en hablar contigo, si nunca me haces caso en nada!" Raito dijo frustrado viéndome.

"¡Oh déjame en paz!" dije molesto viéndolo y voltee a ver a otro lado.

Ya que no quería pelear en este momento con él, los chicos y las chicas todavía seguían riéndose de lo que pasaba, pero ya se estaba tranquilizando en estos momentos, después de que todos nos calmáramos un poco. Cada quien nos encerramos en nuestros pensamientos, sin mencionar el incómodo silencio que había en este momento, voltee a ver a Mikey que había dejado escapar un bostezo ya que le estaba dando sueño, luego voltee a ver a sus dos hermanos que también se veían cansados ya que se le notaba en los ojos. Pero había algo que me llamo la atención y era que sus manos se notaban algo verdes, bueno esos guantes son los más extraños que eh vistos y también que estén cubiertos con tanta ropa, no tendrá un poco de calor con tanta ropa que traen, en ese momento me acorde de algo.

_***Es que todos ellos sufren de una extraña enfermedad de la piel, por eso vienen con mucha ropa***_

Arthur dijo eso cuando los había visto, pero ¿qué clase de enfermedad tendrá? para que venga con tanta ropa, tenía curiosidad por saber que les paso, pero no me atrevía a preguntarles nada para no incomodarlos. Tal vez no les guste hablar de su enfermedad y será mejor que no les pregunte ahorita, deje escapar un suspiro y voltee a ver a Abril, Miwa, Lara y Casey y note que también les estaba dando sueño, todos se veían cansados o más bien les está dando sueño en este momento, solo sonreí al verlos al parecer nuestra platica los relajo un poco y les está dando sueño.

"Oigan será mejor que se vayan a dormir se ven cansados" dije tranquilo viéndolos, todos ellos se apenaron un poco, solo me reí un poco al ver como se habían puesto.

"Ikari tiene razón, será mejor que vayan a descansar" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolos.

Yo solo les di una sonrisa para que me hicieran caso y se fueran a descansar de una vez, todos dejaron escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo, pero se les podía notar que tenía mucho sueño en estos momentos, Sayaka y yo nos reímos un poco al parecer todavía quieren seguir platicando. Pero era mejor que se fueran a descansar, además no tardaríamos en llegar a Northampton, Massachusetts y no será bueno si ellos llegan desvelados en ese momento, es mejor que lleguen descansados y puedan visitar la tumba de su hermano bien.

"Ikari y Sayaka tienen razón, será mejor que vayan a descansar" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

Los chicos y las chicas se vieron entre sí, pero Mikey saco otro bostezó en ese momento, me pude dar cuenta que Raph y Donnie estaban reteniendo un bostezó también, casi todos tenían sueño. Pero al parecer no quería dejar la plática, esto es algo que me sorprendió y mucho, pero en realidad tenía ganas de reírme con lo que estaba pasando aquí, pero era mejor aguantarse la risa en este momento e insistirles a que se vayan a descansar.

"Oigan será mejor que vayan a descansar, se les nota que tienen sueño y no lo nieguen" dije tranquilo viéndolos.

Casey, Abril, Lara y Miwa sonrieron algo apenados y avergonzados por lo sucedido, Mikey y Donnie solo se rascaron un poco el cuello por la pena que tenían y Raph solo volteo a ver a otro lado, ahora si tenía ganas de reírme al ver esta escena, Sayaka solo sonreía pero creo que también tenía ganas de reírse de esto también.

"Vamos tienen que descansar, no es nada bueno que se estén desvelando" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolos.

Los chicos y las chicas se vieron entre sí, era obvio que lo estaban pensando y creo que quieren seguir platicando con nosotros, pero Sayaka y yo estábamos de acuerdo de que era mejor que se fueran a descansar de una vez, claro que nosotros también estábamos cansados y queríamos descansar un poco. Pero no podemos ya que tenemos que cuidar este encargo y seguir revisando el lugar, para verificar que no haya nadie adentro del avión, sin mencionar que todavía hay que encontrar al informante del Clan Foot.

"Sayaka tiene razón, es mejor que vayan a descansar, además a su hermano le está dando sueño y se le nota mucho" dije sonriendo viéndolos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Mikey que se tallaba un poco los ojos para quitarse el sueño que tenía, él dejo de tallarse los ojos en ese momento y agacho un poco la cabeza ya que estaba apenado por lo sucedido, Sayaka y yo solo nos reímos un poco al verlo así, era algo realmente gracioso y tierno de verlo así.

"Además no tardaremos en llegar a Northampton, Massachusetts y no es bueno que se desvelen" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolos.

"Si tienen razón, será mejor irnos a dormir" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndola.

Todos se levantaron de donde estaban, Sayaka y yo solo sonreímos de ver que por fin nos hicieron caso, aunque vi que Raito se veía muy distraído ya que veía detrás de las cajas, esa tranquilidad no era nada bueno ya que eso significa problemas y eso no me agrada mucho. Raito me volteo a ver a Sayaka en ese momento, ella también se dio cuenta de su tranquilidad y sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso, ya que los dos conocíamos muy bien a nuestro hermano mayor y sabíamos como interpretar muy bien lo de su tranquilidad, y lo que significaba muy bien; ya que esto era como su sexto sentido alertándolo del peligro que había a su alrededor.

"Sayaka porque no los acompañas, no quiero que haya otro problema, como el que paso hace rato" Raito dijo tranquilo viéndola.

"Claro, vamos los acompaño" Sayaka dijo tranquila viéndolo y luego volteo a ver a los demás.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se despidieron con la mano hacia nosotros dos, Raito y yo correspondimos el saludo y vimos cómo se iban hacia la dirección donde estaban las dos combis, una vez que los perdimos de vistas sentí una presencia que nos estaba observando me puse tenso en ese momento, voltee a ver a Raito que se habían puesto tenso también. Al parecer se dio cuenta desde hace rato que alguien nos estaba observando en este momento, Raito volteo a verme para saber si estaba de acuerdo con esto, yo asentí con la cabeza en aprobación de que si estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de él.

"¡Hazlo!" Raito susurro serio y muy bajo viéndome.

Yo sonreí asentí con la cabeza ya que me dio la aprobación de lanzar un ataque al bastardo que nos estaba observando, por fin voy a tener algo de diversión a lo grande y poder des estresarme en este momento, Raito no quería llamar la atención de nuestro enemigo y que tampoco se diera cuenta de que ya sabíamos de su presencia, porque todavía nos estaba observándonos a los dos. Raito saco de su chaqueta sus dos Suntetsu y se cruzó de brazos para que no se vieran, esperando el momento preciso para atacar aquel que nos estaba observando, yo disimule que me estaba estirando un poco, pero me asome arriba del hombro para ver atrás y pude ver que alguien nos estaba viendo. Lo más raro es que sus ojos brillaron un poco y eran rojos, eso me extraño pero no le di gran importancia, saque de mi chaqueta de cuero negra dos Kunai que traía y lo sostuve en mi mano, voltee a ver a Raito que me veía serio pero tranquilo y no decía nada. Yo solo sonreí un poco y cerré los ojos por un momento aspire el aire por la nariz y lo deje escapar por la boca, me concentre en mi entorno para saber en dónde estaba este sujeto, sonreí al ubicar donde estaba él lo cual me dio una satisfacción, abrí los ojos y rápidamente me voltee y lance los dos Kunai hacia esa dirección. Sonreí al escuchar que le dio en la cabeza pero algo no estaba bien, claramente pude escuchar que sonaba como chispas, saque rápidamente de mi chaqueta mis Jutte y me puse en modo de defensa, en ese momento aparecieron unos once Ninjas a nuestra vista con que me decide eran en total doce; apreté los dientes al ver que eran los bastardos del Clan Foot.

"¡Que hacen ustedes aquí?!" Raito pregunto serio viéndolos.

Pero no contestaron nada a Raito en ese momento, no le di importancia ya que no despegaba mi mirada de estos bastardos, aunque sonreí como maniático al verlos por fin voy a tener algo de diversión y esta vez no voy a tener compasión con estos bastardos, aunque me supliquen no les voy a demostrar nada de piedad a estos imbéciles. Uno de ellos hizo el primer movimiento de ataque y se abalanzo a hacia nosotros, yo sonreí al ver su primer error y rápidamente fui hacia él para corresponder el ataque, no iba a permitir que estos bastardos robaran el collar con la piedra de Animus, no mientras Raito y yo estemos aquí. Pero será mejor concentrarme en la batalla en este momento, me concentre más en mi oponente que me daba una buena pelea, pero el idiota era lento que no lograba darme ningún golpe con su Katana, al parecer los ninjas del Clan Foot son más lentos ahora y no saben dar golpes certeros a uno. Esta será una pelea muy aburrida por lo que veo, pero no me importa mientras tenga algo con que entréneme todo está bien.

"¡Que pasa caracol, no me puedes golpear o eres muy lento!" dije burlándome de él y esquivando sus ataques.

Los cuales no me tocaban por la agilidad que tenía en este momento, sin mencionar que con mis Jutte trababa cada golpe de la Katana de este idiota, pero ya me estaba hartando de esto así que en un rápido movimiento dirigí mi Jutte a su cabeza, sonreí al darle al punto exacto pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver que este estúpido sacaba chipas de la cabeza. Esto a la vez de sorprenderme mucho me enfureció bastante, que clase de idiota tiene robots como ninjas y no humanos, tuve que esquivar otro ataque de otro disque tres ninjas que venía hacia mí, pero tenía que avisarle a Raito de una vez para que supiera que eran estas cosas.

"¡ESTOS IMBECILES NO SON HUMANOS SON MAQUINAS!" grite furioso.

Para que Raito se diera cuenta de esto, mientras esquivaba los ataques de estas cuatro porquerías de ninja que me estaba hartando, estaba más enfurecido con esto y la única manera de quitarme esta furia era deshaciéndome de todas estas chatarras de una vez por todas, así que me lance al ataque con una gran agilidad que tenía. No voy dejar que estas cosas me derroten o que toquen el collar con la piedra de Animus, eso sí que no.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAITO**

Escuche el grito de Ikari y era verdad lo que dijo, ya que estos tipos no son humanos si no maquinas, tuve que esquivar sus ataques rápidamente ya que lo estaba haciendo muy rápido, pero me di cuenta que estaban aprendiendo nuestro movimientos. Lo cual no podían, ya que me movía muy rápido y no les daba tiempo de que aprendieran mis movimientos, tenía que deshacerme de ellos de una vez por todas, así que no les di tiempo de atacarme. Me abalance a uno de ellos y le atravesé mi Suntetsu en la cabeza, haciendo que sacara chispas por esta y que dejara de funcionar rápidamente cayendo al suelo, me fui con él siguiente haciendo el mismo movimiento pero cortando totalmente su cuello y dejarlo en la misma situación, hasta que me deshice de los dos últimos robot que tenía. Voltee a ver a Ikari que ya se había desasido del ultimo ninja que había, ya que le había volado la cabeza por completo y estaba totalmente destrozado, pero me di cuenta que estaba molesto o más bien furioso ya que todavía se veía frustrado con esto que paso, me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro para poder calmarlo un poco. Él volteo a verme pero no quitaba mi mano, solo me miraba y no decía nada.

"Todo está bien, ya término" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

Ikari asintió con la cabeza dándome una respuesta, él hizo una respiración profunda para calmarse, una vez que se calmó por completo volteamos a ver a nuestro alrededor, ya que estábamos rodeados de puras maquinas. Pero no entiendo cómo es que estas cosas entraron al avión, las cajas fueron revisadas y siempre se hacían rondas verificando todo el lugar, como es que entraron aquí y sí que nos diéramos cuenta, estaba totalmente frustrado por este momento que no podía pensar bien.

"Crees que esos rumores que escuchamos sean ciertos" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"La verdad no sé" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

Ikari y yo habíamos oídos unos rumores de que Oroku Saki había caído muy bajo, muchos decían que se había vuelto demente por esa estúpida venganza que tenía, ya que según escuchamos que él estaba buscando a Hamato Yoshi, pero nadie ha sabido nada de Hamato Yoshi por mucho tiempo. Sera mejor que en este momento no piense en eso, aunque algo me dice que tengo que investigar ese rumor, ya que una parte de mí cree que es cierto, estaba tan exhorto en mis pensamientos. Pero no quería pensar en nada en este momento, deje escapar un suspiro para poder calmarme y tranquilizarme un poco más, pero una parte de mí decía que tenía que verificar que los demás guardias estuvieran bien y revisar que las cajas estuvieran bien también.

"Ikari, hay que ir a ver a los demás guardias y revisar que las cajas este bien" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Claro" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

En ese momento nos íbamos a dirigir a donde estaban los demás guardias y las cajas que estábamos protegiendo, pero Ikari se detuvo en ese instante y volteo a ver a los robots que estaban destrozados a nuestro alrededor, me detuve a verlo ya que tal vez le pasaba algo malo y me preocupaba mi hermano en ese momento.

"¡¿Que vamos a hacer con estas porquerías de aquí?!, Raito" Ikari pregunto molesto viéndome.

Aunque en realidad estaba preocupado y era su manera de ocultar su miedo también, sonreí por dentro ya que Ikari no había mostrado esa actitud en mucho tiempo y esta era la primera vez que se ponía así, solo lo había visto con esa actitud cuando tenía 14 años y eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, ya que nunca volvió a mostrar esa actitud cuando cumplió los 16 años desde ahí se mostraba más tranquilo. Pero claramente no era el momento para recordar esto ahorita, tenía que tranquilizarlo en este momento, me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su hombro para calmarlo un poco, le di una sonrisa para calmarlo un poco más. Él volteo a verme pero entendía lo que le quería transmitir, Ikari dejó escapar suspiro para calmarse más, pero en algo tenía razón teníamos que hacer algo con estos robots, teníamos que meterlos en una caja de las que teníamos. Pero uno de nosotros tenía que quedarse con las cajas y algunos guardias para proteger las cosas, mientras que otro tendría que venir para deshacerse de estos robots y meterlos en una caja, era algo muy complicado de lo cual no había pensado en ese instante, aunque eso no me preocupa en este momento. Mi verdadera preocupación era ver como estaban los demás guardias que estaban custodiando las demás cajas, y también verificar que el Collar con la piedra de Animus estuviera todavía a salvo en su lugar, eso era lo que me preocupaba ahora mismo.

"Después veremos qué hacemos con ellos, mi preocupación ahorita es ver que los demás guardias estén bien en este momento" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Pero no podemos dejar estas porquerías aquí y si unos de los chicos o a las chicas vienen hacia acá, van a ver todo estas porquerías aquí y se van asustar, y créeme cuando digo que no quiero que eso pase!" Ikari dijo serio viéndome.

Eso era algo que tampoco había pensado en ese momento, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco y poder pensar en una solución, empecé a caminar de un lado a otro para llegar a una solución con esto, yo tendría que ver que los 9 guardias estuvieran bien y también las cajas que custodian y vigilan. Pero Ikari tendría que quedarse aquí y deshacerse de todos esto robots, sin mencionar que lo haría él solo y tardaría un rato en meter todos estos robots en una caja grande, la otra opción es que entre él y yo los metiéramos en una caja y así terminaríamos más rápido, él iría a ver a los guardias que estuvieran bien al igual que lo que estábamos protegiendo nosotros. Mientras que yo voy a revisar que el collar con la piedra de Animus estuviera bien y que el informante del Clan Foot todavía estuviera ahí, esa sería la mejor solución en este momento, me detuve para ver las cajas y encontrar una grande para poder meter a estos doce robots en esa caja grande, encontré una lo suficientemente grande para poder meter a los doce robots ahí.

"Ikari, meteremos a los robots en esa caja grande que está ahí" dije tranquilo viéndolo y señalando la caja que encontré.

"¡Esta bien y luego que hacemos cuando terminemos con esto!" Ikari dijo serio viéndome.

"Cuando terminemos aquí, tu iras a ver a los guardias y ver que todos estén bien, también verificaras que las otras cajas estén bien" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"¡Y tu ¿qué harás?!" Ikari pregunto serio viéndome.

"Yo voy a ver que el collar con la piedra de Animus este bien" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Ikari solo dejo escapar un suspiro, quería reírme por eso pero este no es el momento para hacer eso ahorita.

"Está bien" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Sonreí por lo menos ya se había calmado en este momento, así que fui abrir la caja grande que vi de una vez, en lo que Ikari revisaba que los robots no tuvieran un rastreador en sus bolsillos, cuando la abrí no tenía muchas cosas leí la nota que traía y para nuestra suerte esta caja iba a Japón y era para el Maestro Toshio. Cuando regresemos hablare con él y le informare lo que ocurrió aquí en el avión, deje a un lado la tapa y me metí para acomodar las pocas cosas que había a un lado y así poder meter a los doce robots aquí, una vez que termine de hacer todo a un lado salí de la caja y camine donde estaba Ikari para ver si encontró algo en estos robots.

"¿Encontraste algo?" pregunte tranquilo viéndolo.

"No, no tienen ningún rastreador, aunque quisiera saber cómo entraron aquí, todo estaba bien vigilado y había muchos guardias en la entrada del aeropuerto" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Si en eso tienes razón, también había guardias en la entrada del avión pero después averiguaremos eso, ahora vamos a meterlos en la caja grande" dije tranquilo viéndolo.

"Está bien" Ikari dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Así Ikari y yo empezamos a carga dos robots y caminamos hacia donde está la caja, una vez ahí los metimos y fuimos por otros dos más, solo espero que nadie haya resultado herido y que los chicos y las chicas no venga para acá en este momento, deje escapar un suspiro esta situación me esta estresando un poco. Pero será mejor apurarse con todo esto, mi prioridad en este momento es ver que el collar con la piedra de Animus este bien, así que será mejor apurarnos con esto lo más rápido posible en este momento.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAYAKA**

Todos íbamos a donde estaban las dos combis, estaba preocupada por Raito su tranquilidad significaba problemas y eso no me gustaba mucho, ojala me hubiera quedado ayudarlos pero alguien tenía que proteger a los chicos y a las chicas en ese momento, pero sé que Raito e Ikari pondrán defenderse bien ante cualquier amenaza. Después de todo los cuatro fuimos entrenados por nuestro Sensei para cualquier situación que aparezca, espero que nadie venga a donde están los chicos y las chicas, ellos no tienen la culpa de todo esto, si alguien les hace daño o los lastima no les perdonare eso. Deje escapar un suspiro para poder calmarme un poco ya que estaba preocupada, desde que empezamos este viaje no hemos tenido ningún descanso, hemos estado protegiendo estas cajas importantes y también el collar con la piedra de Animus, es algo que nuestro Maestro Toshio lo ha tenido desde hace años; es una reliquia muy antigua ya que ha pertenecido a su Clan por mucho tiempo.

"¡Sayaka, ¿te encuentras bien?!" Lara pregunto preocupada viéndome.

Lara junto a los demás me veían preocupados, estaba tan exhorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de nada, me recrimine mentalmente por esto ya que los preocupe demasiado a todos ellos, deje escapar un suspiro para poder calmarme y les di una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos a todos.

"Si estoy bien, no me pasa nada" dije tranquila viéndola.

"¡Segura te veías algo preocupada!" Abril dijo preocupada viéndome.

"Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando eso es todo" dije tranquila viéndola.

Los chicos y las chicas me veían pero no estaba muy convencido de lo que dije, pero no me insistieron con lo mismo seguimos caminando para llegar a las dos combis, trate de calmar mis emociones un poco desde que murió Oyuky me prometí no mostrar mis emociones nunca más, ya que pensaba que me hacían sentir débil ante el enemigo. Por eso decidí no mostrar debilidad ante nadie y hacerme más fuerte mentalmente en el combate y la mente, deje de mostrar mis emociones y siempre me mostraba seria ante todos los de mi Clan, nunca más volví a mostrar una sonrisa a nadie y en cada lugar que íbamos me mostraba seria, no pensé que volvería a mostrar mis emociones nunca más pero me equivoque. Bueno a uno puede pasarle o pueden ser las cosas del destino, cuando los vi a ellos y al ver a Miguel Ángel que me recordaba mucho a Oyuky mostré mis emociones, cuando estamos platicando todos me sentí bien al mostrar mi verdadero yo, fue algo que me hizo sentir bien y me agrado mucho la verdad. Me hizo sentir como si fuera la misma de antes, sonreí un poco creo que si volveré hacer la de antes de siempre al igual que mis dos hermanos.

"Sayaka, te puedo preguntar algo" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Claro, que quieres preguntarme Miwa" dije tranquila viéndola, Miwa me veía algo dudosa por lo que quería preguntarme pero al final se decidió a hacerlo, ella dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo.

"¿Que llevan en esas cajas?" Miwa pregunto viéndome.

Sonreí al parecer tienen curiosidad por saber lo que protegemos, si Oyuky hubiera estado aquí ya les hubiera dicho que llevamos y también les hubiera dicho del collar con la piedra de Animus, Ikari la hubiera callado en ese momento y Raito le hubiera dado un buen sermón, me empecé a reír un poco al imaginar todo eso. Los chicos y las chicas me veían extrañados al ver cómo me reí, trate de calmarme un poco y así decirles lo que había, tome una respiración profunda y la deje salir lentamente.

"Disculpe es que me imagine algo, lo que hay en esas cajas son unas reliquias antiguas de un guerrero que vivió en Japón muchos años y se van a exponer en el museo de Italia, por eso las estamos cuidando ya que es un antepasado de mi Sensei" dije tranquila viéndolos, todos ellos me vieron sorprendidos, más Miguel Ángel que se veía muy sorprendido y curioso también.

"Entonces esas cajas traen cosas importantes desde Japón" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Si, esto se expuso en Washington y fue mucha gente a verla" dije tranquila viéndolo.

"Y ¿a quién pertenecieron?" Casey pregunto curioso viéndome, Raphael en ese momento le dio un codazo en las costillas.

"¡Ouch, oye eso dolió, Raph!" Casey dijo molesto viéndolo.

"¡Cállate Casey!" Raphael dijo molesto viéndolo.

Aunque todos veían molesto a Casey por hacer esa pregunta, bueno Miguel Ángel solo se reía por lo sucedido con Casey, yo también me reí un poco al ver eso, no lo culpo tiene curiosidad de saber a quién pertenecieron las cosas. Pero desafortunadamente no lo puedo decir, ya que mi Sensei nos dio una orden de no decir nada a nadie y no puedo desobedecer esa orden, deje escapar un suspiro triste.

"Lo siento Casey, pero no puedo decirte nada de eso, ya que tengo ordenes de mi Sensei de no decir nada" dije tranquila viéndolo.

Los chicos y las chicas asintieron con la cabeza en compresión, pero sabía que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quien pertenecían las cosas que protegemos, sonreí al verlos eran adolescentes después de todo y actuaban como debían de ser, después de todo ellos no tienen preocupaciones como uno. No tienen que preocuparse de que un enemigo venga a destruir su Clan y matar a su compañeros como nosotros tres nos preocupamos por eso, ellos solo tienen preocupaciones de estudiar un examen importante para pasar su clase y la escuela después de todo, ellos todavía siguen siendo unos niños que pueden disfrutar de su vida y su libertad, no tienen que preocuparse de nada de eso después de todo pueden disfrutar su vida con tranquilidad.

"Pero me imagino que hay un reportaje sobre esas reliquias antiguas de ese guerrero que vivió en Japón, cuando lo expusieron en el museo de Washington" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndome.

Sonreí Donatello es muy inteligente y muy curioso también, me imagino que debe llevar buenas calificaciones en la escuela, se le nota que le gusta los estudios y la escuela, quien sabe sus hermanos les gusta la escuela. Bueno a Miguel Ángel se nota que le gusta hacer amigos, pero quien sabe si le gusten los estudios y Raphael por lo que veo no le gusta mucho la escuela, me imagino que le ha de costar trabajo llevar sus estudios y sacar buenas calificaciones, pero se nota que es un deportista. Se puede ver que le gusta el deporte al igual que Ikari, al menos los dos tienen algo en común además de su temperamento.

"Tal vez si encuentres un reportaje, ya que fueron muchas personas a ver todo lo que se expuso, pero si recuerdo a ver visto algunos estudiantes de universidades diferentes y estaba tomando fotos de lo que expusimos, algunos tomaban apuntes de cada artículo que había" dije tranquila viéndolo.

"Entonces debe haber un reportaje subido en Internet" Lara dijo tranquila viéndome, asentí con la cabeza viéndola, Lara me sonrió al igual que todos.

"Donnie, crees que puedas encontrar el reportaje en Internet" Abril dijo tranquila viéndolo.

Donatello se puso pensativo, todos los veía para saber cuál era su respuesta, aunque Miguel Ángel estaba emocionado por saber lo que diría su hermano, sonreí al verlo ya que su emoción me recordaba mucho a mi hermana pequeña cuando tenía curiosidad al saber sobre algo. O más bien sobre saber que había en lo que a veces traía mi padre a casa, Oyuky siempre se desempeñaba en saber que traía las cajas y nunca se daba por vencida hasta que lo descubriera, era lo que a mí e Ikari nos extrañaba de ella al ver como trataba de descubrir lo que había y nunca se rendía, a veces mi padre tenía que ocultar las cosas que traía porque Oyuky cuando las veía siempre rondaba sobre ellas hasta descubrí que había. En ocasiones ganaba y en otras no, pero mi padre vio que Oyuky tenía una gran habilidad en eso, así que utilizo eso a su favor para entrenarla y a los dos les decía que había traído una caja y que la oculto en la casa, el primero en encontrarla se la quedaría y descubriría lo que tenía. Oyuky se emocionaba al oír eso y buscaba por toda la casa la caja que había traído nuestro padre, al igual que Ikari que también revisaba la casa y todos lados, pero cuando Ikari no encontraba nada simplemente dejaba de buscarlo y regresaba al Dojo donde mi padre entrenaba a Raito y a mí en otras cosas del Ninjutsu, pero Oyuky no se daba por vencida hasta que encontraba su objetivo y viera que había adentro de esa caja. Y cuando lo encontraba venia gritando de felicidad y mostrándola a nosotros y nuestro padre, él siempre felicitaba a mi hermana por su logro y le decía que podía quedarse con la caja ya que se lo merecía, yo sonreía al ver lo emocionaba que estaba cuando habría la caja y luego no lo mostraba, recuerdo que era un Kimono blanco con unas rosas de color rosa. Ella corrió y abrazo a nuestro padre diciéndole que gracias, luego fue muy emocionada a mostrárselo a nuestra madre, sonreí al recordar ese momento voltee a ver a los chicos y las chicas esperando a ver que decía Donatello.

"Creo que sí puedo encontrarlo, después de todo algunos universitarios sube sus reportajes en sus páginas web, será fácil encontrarlo en Internet" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndolos.

"¡Genial!" todos dijeron al mismo tiempo emocionados viéndolo.

Bueno excepto Miguel Ángel de lo emocionado que estaba abrazo a Donatello que solo le sonreía y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño, sonreí al ver esa escena tan cariñosa de ellos dos mostrando su cariño como hermanos, al parecer sus dos hermanos y Miwa se preocupan mucho por Miguel Ángel y también lo quieren mucho, su hermandad era muy fuerte y eso nadie se los puede quitar. Es algo que me sorprende porque al ver perdido a su hermano Leonardo, no se han separado para nada de ese cariño que tienen y lo demuestran mucho, yo eh visto a muchos que su hermandad se rompen y no vuelven a hacer los mismo de antes, mis hermanos y yo pasamos por eso el día que murió Oyuky. Pero en vez de separarnos decidimos vengar su muerte, esa vez los tres estábamos decididos en ese instante así que nos preparamos para buscar a sus asesinos, una vez que los encontramos los matamos sin piedad dejando solo a uno con vida para que diera su recado a su Maestro, cuando volvimos y fuimos felicitados por nuestro Maestro nuestra hermandad se fortaleció más a tal grado de querer proteger a nuestros compañeros de cualquier amenaza. Voltee a ver a los chicos y las chicas que todavía seguían platicando con Donatello, él les explicaba sobre algunas cosas y creo que estaba hablando de algo que nadie entendía, me aguante la risa al ver la expresión de Donatello que dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración.

"Por qué me molesto en explicarles esto" Donatello dijo frustrado viéndolos.

"¡Tú eres el que empieza hablar puras tonterías que no entendemos nada!" Raphael dijo molesto viéndolo.

"Si Donnie, yo no entendí ninguna palabra de lo que decías" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndolo.

Donatello le lanzo una mirada molesta a Casey y Raphael, los dos solo lo ignoraron y siguieron caminando hacia donde estaban las dos combis, Miguel Ángel y las chicas solo se reían de lo que estaba pasando, Donatello dejo escapar un suspiro frustrante y siguió caminando. Sonreí al verlos y seguí caminando junto a ellos, hasta que llegamos a donde estaban las dos combis, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio mentalmente ya que estaba preocupada por Raito e Ikari y quiero ver si están bien los dos.

"Bueno creo que aquí los dejo, ya que debo ayudar a mis dos hermanos a proteger las cajas que llevábamos" dije tranquila viéndolos y a punto de irme.

"Espera Sayaka" Miwa dijo viéndome.

"¿Que pasa Miwa?" pregunte tranquila viéndola, Miwa saco un pedazo de papel y un lapicero de su chaqueta negra.

"Puedes esperar un poco quiero darte algo, no tardare" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome.

"Claro puedo esperar un poco" dije tranquila viéndola.

"Gracias" Miwa dijo sonriendo viéndome, le devolví la sonrisa en ese momento.

"Donnie préstame tu espalda por un momento" Miwa dijo viéndolo.

"¡¿Que?!" Donatello dijo confundido viéndola.

Miwa jalo a Donatello y puso el papel en su espalda y empezó a escribir en él, Donatello solo dejo salir un suspiro molesto por lo que le estaba haciéndole, los demás se rieron al ver lo que le había ocurrido a Donatello pero luego se calmaron en ese momento, Miguel Ángel se acercó a su hermana para ver que estaba escribiendo en el papel. Me di cuenta que sonrió un poco y le dio un pequeño toque con su dedo para llamar su atención, Miwa volteo a verlo y luego le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y empezó a escribir algo más en el papel, Raphael se acercó también para ver que escribía en el papel y luego le susurro algo a su oído que no pude escuchar, ella asintió con la cabeza y le susurro algo a Raphael y siguió escribiendo en el papel. Raphael le susurro algo al oído de Donatello que asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, luego le susurro a Miwa la cual volvió asentir con la cabeza y seguía escurriendo en el papel, Abril y Casey también se le acercaron para ver que escribía y luego le susurraron algo los dos, Miwa volvió asentir con la cabeza y seguía escribiendo. Estaba algo extrañada por este comportamiento de todos ellos, bueno excepto Lara que era la única que no se acercaba ver a Miwa, no tenía curiosidad en ver que estaba escribiendo en ese papel, me pregunto que estarán escribiendo en ese papel. Aunque estoy preocupada por mis dos hermanos todavía, pero será mejor esperar que me va a entregar Miwa en ese papel solo espero que me lo de pronto, en ese momento Miwa ya había terminado de escribir.

"Toma son nuestro números por si nos quieren hablar, bueno Mikey si les contestara pero no les hablara" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome y entregándome el papel, Miguel Ángel hiso un pequeño puchero por lo que dijo su hermana, yo me reí un poco al ver esa escena.

"Es la verdad Mikey, además es muy difícil de saber lo que haces o que quieres decirnos" Raph dijo serio viéndolo.

"Yo opino igual que Raph" Casey dijo viéndolo.

Miguel Ángel les lanzo una mirada molesta a los dos, yo solo sonreí al ver eso y vi que el papel tenia todos los números de todos ellos, voltee a ver a los chicos y las chicas que solo me sonreían tranquilamente, les devolví la sonrisa en ese momento.

"También nos pueden mandar un mensaje de texto, claro si quieren hablar con nosotros" Donatello dijo tranquilo viéndome.

"Gracias, les voy a dar nuestros números por si ustedes quieren hablar con nosotros algún día" dije tranquila viéndolo.

Donatello y los demás me sonrieron en ese momento, yo saque un pedazo de papel y un lapicero que traía y empecé a escribir mi número y los números de mis hermanos, ya que me gustaría por lo menos tener todavía comunicación con todos ellos al igual que mis dos hermanos también, una vez que termine de escribir guarde el lapicero en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

"Tomen este es mi número y los otros son los de mis hermanos, por si ustedes también quieren hablarnos" dije tranquila viéndolos.

"Gracias Sayaka, espero que todo salga bien en su trabajo" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndome y agarrando el papel para luego guardarlo en su chaqueta.

"Gracias y espero que ustedes les vaya bien, cuando visiten la tumba de su hermano, se cuidan mucho, Sayonara" dije tranquila viéndola haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias" Raphael dijo tranquilo viéndome y haciendo también una reverencia.

Los demás también hicieron una reverencia y me sonrieron, me despedí con un saludo de mano y me di la vuelta, camine a la dirección en donde estaban mis dos hermanos ya que estaba preocupada por los dos, solo espero que este bien los dos y que no le haya sucedido nada malo. Deje escapar un suspiro y apresure un poco el paso ya que quería saber si todos estaban bien y que nos les haya pasado nada malo a nadie, ya que la tranquilidad que tenía Raito no me gustaba mucho y era algo que me tenían inquieta en este momento, será mejor que no tenga esos pensamientos malos en este momento y llegue lo más rápido posible con mis dos hermanos, espero que los dos estén bien y nos les haya pasado nada malo a los dos. Camine lo más rápido posible para llegar a donde están las cajas que estamos protegiendo, solo espero que todos estén bien y que el collar con la piedra de Animus también este bien, será mejor que me apresure a llegar con mis dos hermanos y saber lo que paso.

**MIENTRAS DENTRO DEL AVIÓN DE CARGA**

Los chicos y las chicas veían como se alejaba Sayaka de ahí, Miwa en ese momento recordó algo y volteo a ver a Lara.

"Lara olvide darle tu número de celular a Sayaka" Miwa dijo tranquila viéndola, todos voltearon a ver a Lara.

"No importa, la verdad no me gusta mucho dar mi número de celular" Lara dijo tranquila viéndola.

Los chicos y Abril estaban extrañados de lo que dijo Lara, Miwa no comprendían por que no se acercó a ella para que le dijera su número de celular para dárselo a Sayaka, Donatello y Miguel Ángel solo se vieron entre si ya que se les hizo un poco extraño el comportamiento de Lara.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RAPHAEL**

Me pude dar cuenta de que lo que dijo Lara era mentira y eso me molesto un poco, tenía una pequeña sospecha de que Lara ocultaba algo y tal vez tenía que ver con su padre, al ver como era su padre y como odiaba mucho a los mutantes, además cuando estaba en su casa me pude dar cuenta de que Lara le tenía miedo a su padre. De solo recordar eso todavía me da coraje, cerré mis manos en puños y los apreté.

"¡En serio es por eso o es por otra razón que no nos quieres decir, Lara!" dije serio viéndola, todos voltearon a verme y luego voltearon a ver a Lara.

"¡No tengo que darte explicaciones y si me disculpas estoy cansada así que voy a dormir, buenas noches!" Lara dijo molesta viéndome y se dirigió a la combi.

Los chicos, Abril y Miwa solo veían como Lara se metía molesta hacia la combi, yo deje escapar un gruñido molesto por lo que me dijo Lara, pero esta sospecha que tengo no me la puedo quitar y tal vez tenga razón de que su padre tenga algo que ver en esto.

"Raph, ¿qué está pasando?" Donnie pregunto viéndome, los demás voltearon a verme, deje escapar un suspiro para calmarme un poco.

"Se los explicare cuando estemos haya en la granja y que estemos en un lugar donde no nos oigan nadie" dije tranquilo viéndolos.

Todos se vieron entre si y luego voltearon a verme y asintieron con la cabeza comprendiendo en ese momento lo que quise decir, en ese momento Mikey dejo escapar un bostezo y empezó a tallarse un poco los ojos por el sueño, sonreí al ver a mi pequeño hermano así y me acerque a él y lo abracé en ese instante, Mikey me sonrió en ese momento y me devolvió el abrazo.

"Está bien, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir" Abril dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"La pelirroja tiene razón, además no tardaremos en llegar a Northampton, Massachusetts" Casey dijo tranquilo viéndonos.

Donnie, Miwa y yo nos vimos entre sí, pero sabíamos que tenían razón los dos y además todos estábamos cansados, sin mencionar que Mikey ya se estaba quedando dormido entre mis brazos, así que los tres asentimos con la cabeza viéndolos a los dos.

"Buenas noches chicos, Miwa" Abril dijo tranquila viéndonos.

"Buenas noches Abril " dijimos los tres juntos viéndola, Mikey solo se despidió con la mano.

"Buenas noches también chicos, Miwa, cabeza de chorlito" Casey dijo tranquilo viendo a Donnie, Miwa y luego volteo a verme.

"Buenas noches cabeza hueca" dije tranquilo viéndolo, Abril dejo escapar un suspiro y jalo a Casey del brazo en ese momento.

"Buenas noches, Casey" Donnie y Miwa dijeron juntos viéndolo, Mikey se despidió con la mano.

Abril y Casey se fueron a la combi y se metieron para descansar, Donnie y Miwa se dirigieron a la combi, yo no deje de abrazar a Mikey e íbamos detrás de ellos dos, ya que los cuatro teníamos sueño y la verdad ya queríamos descansar. Donnie abrió despacio la puerta corrediza para que nosotros nos metiéramos, me separe de Mikey y le insistí a que se metiera primero él, Mikey se metió en ese momento a la combi y yo iba detrás de él, Miwa también venia detrás de mí y una vez adentro los tres. Donnie se metió luego y cerró la puerta corrediza despacio, me fui a sentar y me recargue en el respaldo en donde estaba Arthur y el Maestro Splinter que todavía estaban durmiendo, me cruce de brazos y me acomode bien para poder dormir bien y que no me agarraran de almohada de nuevo, me estaba quedando dormido pero sentí que alguien intentaba un abrir poco mis brazos. Abrí un poco los ojos para ver quién era, sonreí al ver que era Mikey que quería dormir conmigo, así que abrí mis brazos en ese momento y lo atraje hacia mi pecho para que durmiera mejor, Mikey solo me sonrió y se acomodó un poco quedándose dormido en ese momento. Sonreí al ver dormir tranquilamente a Mikey, en ese momento sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado izquierdo y voltee a ver quién era, Donnie me sonrió cansado y se acomodó para poder dormir mejor, le devolví la sonrisa en ese momento. Donnie recargo su cabeza en mi hombro quedándose dormido en ese momento, deje escapar un bostezo y me disponía a dormir pero sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado derecho, voltee a ver a Miwa que me dio una sonrisa cansada y se acomodó para poder dormir, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro también y se quedó dormida en ese momento. Sonreí un poco al verlos y recargue mi cabeza en la cabeza de Mikey, cerré los ojos en ese momento y me quede dormido en ese instante.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, antes que nada les menciono que este es el último Capítulo donde aparecerán Raito, Ikari y Sayaka, ya que en el Capítulo 31 solo va a hacer de las tortugas y sus amigos, eso todo lo que quiero decir. ¡Jajajajajaja!, no es cierto AKIANE si entendí lo que me dijiste y perdón me dio la loquera, si tardo mucho me pueden llamar la atención, es más me pueden aventar jitomates, cebollas, huevos, gallinas, vacas y borregos. También me pueden aventar celulares, Laptops, DVD y Pantallas de plasma, lo que ustedes gusten yo lo acepto con mucho gusto. ¡No es cierto solo es broma!, el siguiente no es un Capítulo, es una Explicación de Autora ahí no me comente por favor, solo en este. Madden sus Reviews, se cuidan mucho, Sayonara.


	31. Explicación de Autora

Un súper grandísimo perdón por la gran tardanza con el Capítulo 30, pero pues ando un poco cabizbaja en estos días y en los días anteriores me llegaba un poema y lo tenía que escribir en ese momento en mi celular, y por eso no podía escribir mi historia en estos días y como luego voy al parque y me ponía a ver videos de cualquier cosa de información o de música para que me llegara inspiración para mi historia, pero no me llego nada de inspiración para ambas cosas. Así que se me ocurrió buscar series de anime y caricaturas viejas que yo antes veía, y me encontré con algunas series viejas de anime y caricaturas que veía desde que iba en la primaria, también me encontré otras series de anime y caricaturas que yo veía cuando iba en la secundaria y me puse a ver INUYASHA, pero con este cambio de horario no podía ver toda la serie ya que no me dejan estar mucho tiempo en el parque. Así que encontré una aplicación para mi celular para poder bajar los videos y verlos en mi celular, por eso también no pude seguir escribiendo mi historia ya que me embobe viendo INUYASHA, pero mi cerebro ahora estuvo mucho tiempo bloqueado y embobada con INUYASHA, perdón ahora si por la gran tardanza con el Capítulo 30. Sin mencionar que mi celular está dando lata pero ya paso aunque espero que no me vuelva a dar otra vez lata, también les informo que en esta semana de Diciembre no voy a poder escribir, ya que voy a salir a ver a unos familiares en esta semana de vacaciones y no voy poder escribir en este mes de Diciembre, porque luego no me dejan escribir o estar con el celular mucho tiempo. También quiero hablar con mi Tío para que me ayude a sacarme una Laptop, ya que ya estoy chocada que en el curso de Diseño Gráfico me den computadoras que no sirven, espero que me pueda ayudar a sacar una Laptop, ya que una persona me pidió que cuando terminara el curso le hiciera sus tarjetas de presentación y una lona. Por eso quiero hablar con mi Tío a ver si me puede ayudar con que me pueda sacar una Laptop, pero en fin esa es otra cosa, pero cuando regrese voy a volver a escribir otras vez y espero ya terminar esta historia, porque también quiero ser otra pero todavía no escojo con quien combinarlas. Pero espero por lo menos tener unos tres Capítulos hechos cuando ya esté aquí, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, por cierto esta Explicación de Autora la voy a borrar cuando tenga los demás Capítulos, ya que no es parte de la historia. ¡Así que por favor no me escriban aquí!, si quieren mándenme un PM, ahí si los acepto por esta Explicación de Autora, ¡se cuidan mucho!, Sayonara.

**Atentamente**

**DragonsIshshah**


End file.
